


LION

by Kicchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 199,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't thought that running away would end him kidnapped and brought to an unknown territory, not wanting to go back Furihata lied about his true identity and worked in the mercy of the fifth prince of Teiko, but things are bound to swing in all the wrong directions with the Emperor falling in love with a peasant like him, how long can he keep his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MISSING

**Author's Note:**

> This is a medieval AU(published as well in Fanfiction.net), the characters used in Furihata and Kuroko's names would be changed for the sake of the context of the plot and story. Kuroko's name which is originally written using テツヤ will be changed into [徹夜], the two reads similarly as "TETSUYA" however has different meanings. the first(original way of writing his name) means philosophy, while the latter means "SLEEPLESS NIGHT". Furihata's name originally is written using characters 光樹 which corresponds to light and tree however for this story his name will be written using the characters for red and spirit 紅気.

The world was governed by the heavens, and people followed the orderly pattern of life and death ever since. It was a very simple lifestyle then, the world was quiet and peaceful, until men grew to hunger for more. Men learned the art of politics, men started questioning nature itself and challenging it. From hunger, grew greed, and greed gave birth to violence, and violence escalated to war, and from war came chaos, the land once united grew farther apart from each other, brothers waging war against each other, and the world was filled with the clouds of grief. And people built their own kingdoms and chose their people, threw away those insignificant and weak, they classified their citizens as allies or enemies.

From then is where this tale begun, from five tribes from the eastern side of the world a kingdom was born, under a pact of allegiance the five tribes built the indestructible Kingdom of Teiko. At first people saw it as just a vast land filled with elites and rich people, they were quickly targeted by many conquest, but none ever won against the kingdom, they all went back crawling to their motherlands. Teiko was a powerful Kingdom, but it was smart enough that it knew gaining bigger territory meant difficulty in sustaining peace. The young emperor who ruled the kingdom didn't need any more lands than his kingdom already have, he have all that he needs in the five tribes. The tribe of Shuutoku was situated in the north, closest to the Capital, it was a land where the greatest scholars live, home as well as the greatest archers of the land. The land of Yosen in the West of the kingdom is a very fertile land, where almost three-fourths of the crops in the whole world could be found and grows. The tribe of Too was situated in the East where the ports are, they're people were hardworking individuals and provided almost all the labour work force of the kingdom, they were also home of the greatest soldiers and fighters of the land, making it almost impossible to infiltrate the land through the sea. The Rakuzan tribe meanwhile is found in the heart of these three tribes, the capital as well, it was a land filled with people who excelled great at one point, music, arts, literature or whatsoever, they were also home of the merchants and businessmen alike, and the home of the man who rose to rule and unite the five tribes into one. And in a far off coast, the smallest almost unnoticeable tribe was the Kuroko tribe.

For years and years the Kingdom was ruled by the Pheonix Emperor, he was called so due to the family crest used by the Imperial family, he had five children whom unfortunately didn't grew together in the palace, to be trained as future leaders of the tribes in which they were given to, at a young age of fourteen they were sent to the lands that were given to them to govern in the future with the exception of the fifth prince. No had actually seen the fifth prince except of course the people inside the palace, but what happens in the palace, stays in the palace. Some assumed he was very sickly child this rendered him the reason of his stay in the walls of the fort instead of venturing to the small tribe where he should have inherited. The five brothers with the exception of the first and fifth prince rarely saw each other since their age of fourteen, but inside a palace a lot of things could happen.

Betrayal, death, dark plot, and so on, for three years the first and the fifth prince witnessed this, but to the Empress dire request they remained silent. One of the Emperor's consort's child grew up to be a frighteningly evil man who made it a past time to ruin the lives of the crowned princes, of course for the simple reason that he wants the throne. Evil was just one way to describe him, he is manipulative in a way the first prince didn't quite like, and the Empress was too kind to still let such person around the palace. But kindness is a very frightening thing to have in this kind of world, it was what led to her death. It took them by surprise, the morning next their Mother's body was floating in the lake in the palace. It was strange yet no one would speak, and it burned the anger in the two princes. Their father unfortunately didn't took it well, he was devastated by the lost of the only woman he ever loved. For days the Emperor locked himself in his room refusing to speak to anyone, until he too one day fell ill. This time the first prince could not take it, his father's burdens were only worsen by the trouble the consort's son brings, so given the power of a first prince, and the probable next Emperor, he banished the menace off the palace. The first prince knew the truth though, the truth that the reason of their mother's death couldn't simply be accidental, someone killed her and of course who else would have such vigour to kill such a warm and loving woman than the likes of that consort's son? It still puzzles him as to how such child from his Father's blood became such as that?

Soon his father's decline in health only progressed, if not even faster. And for many years of being away from each other, once again they came together in the Crimson Palace, his brothers, the five princes were present the very day the great Emperor fell to his final battle and closed his eyes in eternal slumber.

The very next day, the first prince was crowned as the Emperor, as the first born male child of the late Emperor. Many doubted a skill of a child as young as him, as inexperienced as he is or so they say. But anyone who dare question the Emperor fell to his feet under the intensity of those beautiful mismatched eyes, no one could ever explain the feeling, the utter pressure and fear someone would feel under his eyes, but it wasn't just that. The first Emperor who ever rose to throne without an Empress, was a wise tactician, the kingdom prospered even more with his businessman like mind, and every single one of his people were carried along with the waves of prosperity. It was thought to be the perfect Kingdom. From the second prince's lead, the tribe of Shuutoku produced not just scholars but great physicians, many diseases that were once thought incurable were now curable with just a vial of liquid, the tribe of Yosen, discovered even more faster and efficient way of growing seasonal crops causing the supposedly high price of certain crops due to its low production became affordable for every citizen of their land, Too's ports opened its gates to other kingdoms for exchanging of goods, this gave access to the people of Teiko with almost anything outside the kingdom without actually leaving it.

Teiko Kingdom, the kingdom of Phoenix, where from ash they shall be born and forever they shall live. Teiko is the land where miracles happen, the land where the Miracles lead the way.

And in this kind of world, things such as petty run away prince of a far off nation wasn't really something they should be dealing with, yes? Yes. But that doesn't seem like the case at all.

"I don't see the urgency of this matter, *Shujo." The second prince said, half of those who sat on the table that morning agreed with the second prince Midorima Shinataro. As one is adopted into the tribe that was given to them, they abandon their original home and embrace all that is in the tribe this includes the changing of their last name, however that doesn't mean he isn't the son of the late Emperor, still the blood in his veins decides that. The green haired prince looked at his older brother, who probably looked not any older as the fifth prince. "Are we here to discuss, a runaway prince of some petty kingdom in the west? I don't understand at all."

"I agree." The blue haired prince said yawning, Aomine Daiki, is the fourth prince, reckless, too rough in the edges, more like a wild animal. He is a sure fit for the lifestyle in Too, and the prince didn't mind much, he hated affairs of the state actually he'd rather take things with brawls and muscles rather than the cells in his brain.

Between the second and fourth prince was a tall munching purple haired prince, Murasakibara Atsushi the third prince was rather a spoiled rotten child. It was actually the fault of the Palace in Yosen where he was perpetually given whatever he likes, but behind those bored eyes and slightly overgrown hair was a great warrior. Usually the third prince would rather keep his mouth shut in front of the eldest, he had come to the state of mind that agreeing with the eldest was the easiest, most fastest way of getting out of trouble and getting things done quickly while the opposite would dip him into a heap of utter mess and series of frightening glares—and probably a scissors stuck in his head. He'd rather stay quiet than be dead the very next day.

"Have you lost your touch Shinataro?"

The cold shiver in the spine inducing voice rang in the hall as if all noise gave way to him. Sitting there in among his brothers was the eldest, the current Emperor of the Kingdom of Teiko, with his mismatched golden and crimson eyes staring at the crowd before him. His scarlet hair was said coming from their Father while his mismatched golden eyes were thought to be a gift and sign from the Gods—gold for prosperity, and red for blessings. And as if this was true, his birth indeed was a blessing that brought prosperity to the land. He was the youngest yet to ascend the throne at the age of eighteen, and that along without an Empress or a consort. The first prince, was regarded with his invincible tactical skills in almost all fields, be it on political affairs or affair of the states and his people, or affairs in business. No one could outwit the mind of the first prince, currently the Emperor, Akashi Seijuuro.

"This is a matter we have to handle before this could be out of hand." He said. Contrary to what most people would picture an Emperor of an Imperial family, Teiko's Emperor is rarely found wearing elaborate and big clothings. Though his clothes were far from simple, they weren't very grandiose as well, he argued it gets in the way when he needs to emphasize his point. For today he wore black kimono and dark red hakama, above them was a scarlet robe with a half phoenix embroiled using gold threads. It was rare one would see the young Emperor in a very traditional clothings, and that is usually only on celebrations held in the whole kingdom. "As I was saying, Seirin's crowned prince is missing." He continued, "He was supposedly, a runaway until this morning."

Midorima raised a brow, "Until this morning? What changed that?"

"Momoi-san's report came this morning, yesterday night at Iyasu Channel, a fishing boat said they spotted the prince, being hauled into a ship, and to my surprise, the ship was describe as one of our armies."

"What?" Aomine asked in disbelief, "Our? That's absurd."

"Do I have any reasons to doubt Momoi-san's reports?" Akashi asked and Aomine quickly settled in silence. Momoi Satsuki was the daughter of the late priestess of the Imperial Family, unlike her mother she chose another path in serving the Imperial family and this was through information gathering. Rather than a spy, Momoi was more of a collector of certain information that may concern the Kingdom. She had worked for the palace as long as she could start reading and writing, and that was way before Akashi was crowned Emperor, and not even once was she ever wrong. "You three do realize what this may lead, yes?"

"War." Murasakibara quickly replied, "Even if that is true, I don't think we have anything to be worried about Aka-chin."

"Murasakibara, would you at least drop that nickname we are in—"

"No it is alright." Akashi said raising a hand to stop the second prince. Maybe the Crimson Palace was where Murasakibara's spoiled attitude came from, starting from the Akashi who never corrected the tall prince about manners. "The worry lies not in the question are we going to win or not, of course we will win, that is long been decided the moment I stoop in this throne, however," Akashi tried to stop a sigh from coming out of his lips, "in war like this we will be using resources, and I deem that as a waste of energy and resources. I 'd rather avoid using our things and men in useless matters such as this when we could do something about it."

"Alright, I get your point, but I don't understand, why would our army suddenly grab some runaway prince and hold captive?" Aomine asked. "They know its against our laws to board our naval ships with random people, given if they don't know that the guy is a prince."

"We couldn't possibly just say that all our citizens are law-abiding." Midorima said. "However, which of our ship has the prince?"

"We could do a thorough search of every single one of them." Murasakibara albeit stupidly suggested.

Aomine didn't even held himself back as he smacked his own face with the palm of his hand, while Midorima just sighed, "Well except for the fact that we have more than five hundred naval ships situated in the ports of Too, there is a chance that the captive had been removed upon docking in the port." Midorima tried to explain, "And we cannot search them one by one for the fact that this will arise suspicion from the public and might cause panic."

"Then, let's have it this way." Akashi said, "Daiki, gather informations from your people about all the naval ships that docked last night or this morning, anything that is suspicious, report it to me directly. Atsushi, ask Tatsuya if he could somehow do something to peace the matter with the neighbouring Kingdom if we didn't get to stop this intel from spreading, also Shintaro, find any useful information we could have for this prince's identification and prevent at all cost the news to spread to the people."

The first source of chaos would be panic, this is one of the least thing Akashi Seijuuro would want for his people, for such petty matter about a kidnapped prince. As the three rose and left the room he watched them all leaving out to go to their assigned tasks. Teiko is the perfect kingdoms in many people whose eyes only stared at the exterior, but deep inside was where the whole thing was barely recognizable as the Kingdom of Miracles. The weight of the thousands of people's lives were forced upon the shoulders of these teenagers, despite all their wits and prodigious skills and talents, they were but still teenagers, kids, children, that the moment of their birth had already been stripped off their childhood. As sons of a great emperor the ministers quickly expected nothing but the best from them, unlike what other people thinks, a palace life was far from comfortable.

Aomine Daiki, the moment they found out about his great swordsmanship skills they begun training him, over and over until not even a single soul could make him tip his sword off his hand. Midorima Shintaro, the moment they found his talent in archery they quickly polished it until his sense of trajectory became as wide as an Owl's field of vision. Murasakibara Atsushi even as a child had strength equal to four children, as he grew up and was trained, his strength became monstrous. And Akashi isn't any different, the moment he showed signs of a tactician, he was trained to quickly understand this concepts and was polished to be the next heir even at a very young age. They didn't have any time to be a child. They were too busy trying to blend into the world of adults. And from these poor souls came the foundation of this Kingdom of Miracles.

Clink

Akashi smiled as he heard a faint noise, to some people the slight almost unnoticeable ringing would pass by and they wouldn't mind, but to Akaashi this meant his arrival. The only sign one could have to warn them of his appearance, the small chiming of the tiny bells.

"Tetsuya." He greeted his new companion. Looking up he found the frail figure standing there with a barely readable look. He was wearing his usual light blue kimono with a white obi accented with a gold cord and his brother's most beloved small bells, the kimono's hems were endowed with silver cranes. His ivory white complexion almost blended in the background with white walls of the hall almost ate his whole presence, while his powder blue hair provided the contrast. His big blue eyes stared at Akashi without blinking, before a frown appeared in his lips.

"Good morning." He greeted sounding rather unhappy. Akashi's smile turned to a choked laugh when he realized the reason for his brother's unhappiness. "Would you do me a favour and remind Momoi-san that I am a male, and I do not dress in such way?"

"Why, it suites you." The Emperor said teasing the younger making the other's frown grow deeper. "I would say she did quite a good job."

The younger prince sighed, "Brother, if I didn't know any better I'd think you asked her to do this."

"I might have." Akashi said with a sly smile, "However, I'd rather not see you dress in that when we have a guest tonight, not that I see you might embarrass me, rather…he might fall for—"

"Brother." Kuroko's voice cut him through his taunting. "Please."

Akashi smiled. The fifth prince was the most mysterious of all, especially in the eyes of the citizens of Teiko, he was born almost a month after the celebration of the first prince's seventh birthday, the snow was still thick then. The very first time he was seen in public was the celebration of his birth, and since he never attended or showed his face outside again. To the people many were speculating that the fifth prince was actually a princess and this was the reason the late Emperor refused to show the child out in the open too much and if he does he was behind a curtain, some thought the fifth prince might be very sickly, others even came to the point of thinking maybe there really isn't a fifth prince. But Akashi knew better. The reason was his looks.

When he was born their father loved him most, true that as an infant the fifth prince was quite sickly, but he outgrow that. But still his skinny and small frame didn't change, and he look just like the late Empress. The fifth prince was the gem of the palace, everyone adored the quiet prince. Their father loved how he reminded him most of the late Empress, his looks and his ways as well.

But the fifth prince was far from frail, he is actually the backbone of the whole kingdom. He held one of the most important task in the kingdom, and that was retaining peace.

"I've heard." Kuroko said finally, "What is your plan?"

"I'd rather be a diplomat for now, I do not see any reasons to go to war."

"Is this Mother talking you out or just yourself?"

"Just myself." Akashi said. His brother hummed in agreement, "I would want to gather information first, then I'd send you to fix it, are you alright with these arrangements?"

"You don't need to ask Brother," he said, "Order and it shall be done."

.

.

.

A week, it has been a week and the Iron Palace is still in utter mess, with no King in the throne and a missing crowned prince in stall, there was no saying what will happen to this tiny Kingdom barely a decade old. A tall crimson haired young man paced back and forth to the throne room messing his hair with his big hands as he tried to think of all possible way his brother could be. The palace almost looked strange to his eyes now, its been eight years since he had last seen the walls of this concrete fortress. He actually wanna keep that way but things happen, which is actually his Father stepping down the throne and giving it to his younger brother like it was some candy that he didn't like the taste of—his father is weird, alright. He growled in frustration, what if he's brother is some far off land without something to eat, what if he's injured? The thoughts we're killing him and it was annoying with his Father standing there in a corner with his sick carefree smile, "Will you stop that!" Kagami Taiga exclaimed. "Wipe off that stupid smile, Furihata's missing act like it!"

"Kagami—I mean, Prince, Kagami-sama," Hyuuga's voice interputted, "Please lower your voice you are not very helpful."

"Yeah, and this guy is?" He said pointing a finger at his father, "Come on, can you even tell me how on earth was he my—our—fathe—mph!"

Kagami's ranting was cut when Hyuuga quickly grabbed his lips in his hand like he used to when the boy was younger with an eyebrow twitching in annoyance, the Minister could barely understood, how on earth their kingdom was endowed with these kind of people as leaders, which part of them is even a leader? They must be cursed, he thought sighing. A King who thinks everything could be resolve with a smile, and his too hot headed of a son, and his other son that was too shaky and nervous about everything. "Thinking about it I could say you're the reason for this, Kagami-sama."

Kagami pulled away from Hyuuga's hand frowning, "Ha? Why is it suddenly my fault now?"

"Because you drilled the whole idea of running off the palace in exchange of a carefree life by running away yourself!" Hyuuga said, he swore to all deities on the chart that this family is giving him a perpetual migraine. Eight years ago, Kiyoshi Teppei's son on his first consort suddenly decided that it was better life outside the palace and runaway. His second son was left, and of course he automatically became the heir when his brother is nowhere to be found. The less tacky, smaller prince.

"Come on you two, you're too tense." The late King said. Hyuuga's jaw dropped to the floor, how on earth did he managed to serve this kind of King again?

"AND YOU'RE TOO RELAXED!" the two exclaimed.

"I mean what could go—"

"Your Majesty!" the door opened and a short brown haired woman walked in holding a paper in hand. The Iron Kingdom was more opened to many changes this included the equality of their citizens when it comes to matters of the state and they allowed female ministers in the palace. This quickly included Aida Riko. "I have received a news!" she said walking towards Hyuuga to pass the paper, Hyuuga read the contents of the paper and slowly his eyes widen. No, this…couldn't be, right?

Kagami didn't like waiting especially when it came to the matters about his younger brother, quickly he snatched the paper off the older man's hand.

A young man matching Prince Furihata Kouki of Seirin, Iron Kingdom was spotted yesterday at Iyasu Channel, possibly being held captive of a neighbouring kingdom's army. Witnesses drew the flag of the kingdom to be identified.

Underneath was a sketch of a half phoenix in full flight. His eyes widen, a half phoenix…it could only mean…

"Teiko."


	2. FOUND

All he could say was he was one lucky bastard. Yeah, literally, bastard. In the land where the sun shines at a hundred degrees in summer if not raining like there's going to be ten feet high flood the next hour, a small child was born. His mother, well he isn't really sure about her, came one day to the palace, he could barely understood his mother's intention, he was just suddenly there with her. She said he was the son of that man standing right in front of them, a man who later he came to know as the King of the Kingdom of Seirin, Iron Heart King Kiyoshi Teppei. The man looked at the boy with a smile, he didn't asked question or whatnot, and then his mother left him there, never returning. It was suspicious, he himself, up until now still wonders if he is even the King's real son, or his mother just said that to get rid of him. Though his biological mother seemed to be quite something, the woman who took him under her wings is different. He could barely remember her, she died just a few years after the boy came to the palace, a woman with a kind smile, the Queen. She never had a child, she was often sick if not she was very tired, but she loved the King as much of an airhead and free spirit he might be, she took much care of him. And the King as well. The Queen treated him as her own child, even let him use his family name—Furihata, he changed his pitiful name to a significant one. In the palace grounds he met the child whom made it his personal mission to become a good brother to him, despite—probably—not being blood related. The child was the supposedly the King's heir. The strong—if not hot headed—and passionate prince was the King's son to a royal consort, the Queen is charmed as well with the energetic boy who would bring flowers to her chambers when she is sick. The crowned prince's mother died in a tragic incident when he was only five, that was clearly right before Furihata Kouki was even born. Despite this, Kagami Taiga was a very independent person, strong willed and admirable, unlike him. Kagami didn't treat him any different, he treated him like he is his real brother, even if there wasn't any concrete evidences that may prove that except his mother's words whom left him right after declaring he is the King's bastard son. Kagami Taiga treated him like a blood related brither, he protected him from the hearsay from the people outside the palace, he helped him in speaking in public and councils when he could barely stand in fear. At one point he realized he was relying on him, a bit too much.

As children, this things didn't occur to him, political or state matters, the King rarely gave them any political responsibility, more often than not they lived like normal children—or so that's how Furihata saw it. After months and years of talking, the council and ministers agreed the crowned prince—and the heir to the throne should be the first born, and that would entail Kagami for the crown. Most people will be happy, well, not them—not Kagami. Kagami didn't like the palace life at all, he said it was suffocating, it didn't suite him at all, he was rough, almost if not always forgets his manners, he is also too impulsive as Minister Hyuuga would put it.

But Furihata begged to differ. Kagami with all honesty, is a man almost similar to their Father, he had a big heart for the people of Seirin. He might be impulsive, but he is a force to be reckoned with, something their Kingdom needed. Sometimes his impulsivity and intimidating looks have its perks, no one seems to dare question the man with his decisions. He easily gets into the heart of people, kind and honest, if not sometimes a bit awkward. He is physically strong as well, he could lead the army to a war and win it. In simpler terms, he is everything Furihata Kouki isn't. The thought of Kagami getting the throne was actually comforting for Furihata, the man seemed like he was born to wear the Iron Crown of Seirin, but it seems like Kagami have other plans.

On Kagami's eleventh birthday, he surprised the whole kingdom by suddenly disappearing. Furihata knew of his brother's escape but the man asked him to swore never to tell anyone, he didn't like or wished for the crown and he thought he didn't seem like a fit person to be the next heir. He said Furihata would be more suitable candidate.

But how can a weak, less talented, less appealing prince be actually an effective king? To how his father's thought process works is still a mystery to him. All there he could remember was suddenly one day, his father called the council and gathered the whole palace just to announce that he is denouncing his throne—which entails Furihata to automatically inhert it. But yep, in wobbly feet and wide eyes Furihat quickly thought of only one thing—how on earth was I supposed to lead when I have to slightest to no idea about it? The fear and anxiety ate him the very night. He couldn't sleep, or eat properly thinking of the weight of responsibility in his shoulders, if his brother was there he'll know what to do, if it was his brother he'll be able to say no, if it was his brother—

_But Aniue* isn't here anymore._

The thought was horrifying, the thought of having to do everything all alone from now on scared the eighteen years old prince. The council was starting to plan an arrange marriage, and the coronation celebration as quickly as his father denounced his throne. It bothered him how quickly his father's men had accepted the fact his Father just stepped down the throne like he just suddenly got tired of sitting on it and gave it to him. He was just a simple eighteen years old boy a few days ago and suddenly a King the next day? Who doesn't get shocked and scared of that? Most people would say that he should be happy, but for a child who witnessed the steaming rage and hunger of politics and palace responsibilities—he could barely say he should be happy.

It was then when that led to this. He leaned his head on the cold metal bars, he was a damn lucky man to actually live. He had heard of people getting kidnapped and never getting found again. He shifted slightly but his hands were held by the wooden handcuff, its been almost three days since he was brought to this place, he had no idea what this people might want to do to him, honestly. He doesn't even know where they are anymore, but from the likes of it, none of them recognizes him as a prince of some far off kingdom in the west. The place looked like storeroom of some sort, it was barely lit, and he could smell the scent of flour and grains nearby. During the afternoon and the night someone would come and bring him a tray of barely edible soup, and that would do for the whole day. He could only blame himself for the heap of trouble he fell into. He remember coming down the docks and asking a few people how to get to Shohei, but the next thing he knew he was being hauled into a ship, and the next he woke up they were docking—it was morning. Maybe they'll sell him as a slave? He thought quietly.

At one point he had thought of it too, was his Father looking for him, or anyone at all? He sighed, he didn't want to go back to Seirin, he didn't want to face the crown at all, he didn't need those things. Kagami was the only one who understood him in the palace aside from the late Queen, but now both of them are gone.

Clink

Furihata's eyes widen as he heard a strange sound—was that…bells? He tried to scan the room for signs of movement or anyone, he remember someone just got in to deliver his meal, and he was sure it hasn't been a few hours since then. Was he finally losing his mind?

_Clink, Clink_

**_CRASH!_ **

Furihata almost yelped in surprise as he heard the loud crashing sound coming from the entrance of the storage room. That wasn't just his ears playing tricks on him, right? His eyes widen again when he heard the loud slamming noise coming from what he assumed to be the front door. He squinted his eyes and found the other side was quite brighter than where he had been kept. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he heard faint footsteps, and before he knew it he saw two figures walking towards his cell. Could it be that he is finally being sold? He swallowed the lump in his throat as the figures continued, until both stopped a few feet away.

"I-I'm not lying, s-see?" a familiar voice said, echoing in the empty room. Furihata recognized this voice to be his captor's, but was he…shaking, his voice is trembling. Then the man suddenly fell to his knees before Furihata making him gasp in surprise, his eyes turned to the one standing next to him. And his eyes fell to—

.

.

_Shadow_

He was wearing a black pants and black long sleeved top covering most of his body, he guessed he was wearing gloves as well, it looked strange somehow—almost western looking compared to his captor's clothing that looked like it some kind of an oriental clothing. The figure had a lean frame, almost—feminine except that it lacked the usual feminine chest. Half of his face was covered in a black veil, starting from his nose below. And in his hand was a gleaming metal—Furihata gasped, it is a sword, he thought, it was leaner, and had only one edge that was sharp, and it had an odd shape. From the dark the only thing he could actually describe about the person's feature was his eyes—it was…the strangest thing he had ever seen. It looked like a doll's.

"P-Please, I-I already told you w-where w-we kept h-him s-so you gotta let me go!" the man said, he sounded scared. Well Furihata was scared as well so he didn't think it was actually fair to criticize the man for it, the stranger has a sword in hand, who doesn't get scared of that?

"Umekazuya Reinosuke," the cold monotonous voice sent shivers in Furihata's spine as it echoed, it felt like a cold spoon pressing in his skin, "according to the facts I have gathered, you have taken ten people, below the age of majority and held them captive, sold them as slaves, and thus violating the law of this land, you as well had used the ship of the Imperial Naval Army for this exploits which also violates the law and the oath you took as you pledge allegiance and loyalty to the Kingdom and the Emperor himself, I deem you guilty of this charges—face your punishment."

"I-I did it because I-I have to, I-I have a s-son and d-daughter to feed! A-And I w-was only t-tempted! P-Please I-I have a family too!"

"And the children you took?" The shadow asked, "How about them, don't they have families as well? You took that from them, all ten of them. For the lives of two? And don't mock me by lying, you think we didn't know you? You do not have children, nor a wife. Do not smear any mud in your name, Umekazuya, and accept your punishment—either that or I shall have to do it myself? Have a little pride on yourself, take your own life or I shall help you with it."

"B-But you gotta listen—"

"Too late, Umekazuya."

**_SPLAT!_ **

The Teiko Empire lived in peace, there was rarely any violent incidents in the kingdom, especially in the capital. Offenders and criminals never last for too long—literally. A week would be the longest a criminal would have. Usually they are found dead in some shady place, most of them died of drinking poison. It was a homemade poison almost anyone could do, and people mostly thought that the mythical guardian of the Teiko was the reason, the shadow as the myth say would visit them at the dead of the night and haunt their conscience till they couldn't take it and kills themselves or behead those who refuse to listen to his calling—he was like the grim reaper of the West, more likely he was often just he kills just the criminals. People never questioned this, they were actually more relieved, and this caused anyone who does a wrong doing fear for their lives. And no one escapes the judgement of the shadow. The shadow showed no mercy to anyone, as long as the offender is proven of his sin, he shall be perished. For other kingdoms it may sound cruel, but this had been something normal to a closed empire like Teiko—a belief almost tradition.

Anyone who breaks the laws of the land, goes down the soil and is fed to the land, it was what the myth said, the shadow raises from the side of the Emperor, as his shadow, and he shall casts judgement to the sinners who offended the land and the Emperor. It was the reason why the laws were feared, as if it has its own life, it would eat up anyone who dares break it. It showed no compassion, nor any emotion at that.

Many had attempted to draw them a picture of this mythical creature—but none ever had come close as to the Emperor knowing it.

The legend started in a small tribe, in a secluded island of the coast of the empire. A tribe with a very strict tradition, whose people rarely were seen, until the late Empress. The late Empress was also known for her label as the Lady of the Sea, she was given such as she came from the small tribe that inhabited the coastal island. For years the tribe was thought to be a phantom landmass in the east of Teiko, some odd story their ancestors made to shoo away the enemies in fear of the strange place where death awaits anyone who wish to harm the people residing in the mainland. The stories from the Empress' tribe became quite popular to the people of the Empire, little was known to the tribe where the Lady of the Sea came from. And from stories came legend, and from legend traditional beliefs were born, and as if the shadow came with the Empress, as the story became popular, so did its manifestation.

Furihata gasped as he felt his stomach churn at the sight, a head rolled on the floor—literally. Eyes opened, and the body fell to the floor and there a pool of crimson drenched it. Never in his life had he seen a dead body. The doll like eyes were cold and void of all emotion as it swung its blade cleaning it from the blood that had sullied its beautiful silver color. Furihata turned as he heard the bells again, as if warning him. The stranger started walking towards his cell, fear crept to him—was this how his life will end, will this be the last thing he will ever see? He pressed closer to the metal bars, praying to all the Gods he knows to spare his life, he wanted to get away from the crown, but not like this, not through dying. He heard the sound of the metal cell being opened, and before he knew it the stranger was with him in the cramp cell. In the close proximity he could see the person's rest of uncovered face, he looked pale white, and his eyes were big, and he isn't even any taller than he is. Furihata's eyes darted to the sword in the man's hand and it frightened him, he could feel his shoulders shaking and his palms sweating.

**_Clank_ **

Furihata's eyes widen as he felt the wooden cuff fell off, looking at his wrist he realized he was free. Could it be, he freed him to be able to kill him properly? Without taking a second look the stranger left the cell but stood outside as if waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" the stranger asked, "Why won't you get out of the cell, or would you rather be there?"

Furihata didn't know what to do, but his body seemed to comply to what the stranger wanted him to do, so with his wobbly legs, he got out of the cell but quickly fell to his knees as he saw the hideous sight before him, a decapitated body. What's happening here, he thought, who is this person, and why did he kill these men? "W-Who are you?" Furihata asked with shaking voice. The figure stared at him with its bright blue eyes almost shining in the utter darkness.

"Who are you?" the figure asked, "My identity will depend on your answer."

Furihata blink, can he trust this person? What if he's an enemy too? What if he is someone who is sent his brother, or Seirin to look for him? He looked at the man straight in the eye, for some reason he felt a strange scent of serenity in those blank void. "I…I am…" Furihata decided, maybe this was for the best, maybe he could help him get out of here.

"M-My name is Furihata Kouki."

 

_Earlier…_

The Court of Heavenly Tranquillity was the court of the late Empress, however, after her death it was desolated. The Crimson Palace had never been so empty until her death that was quickly followed by the Emperor's. The beautiful court that was known for its rare species of black lilies that grew in its crystal blue pond. It was situated in the heart of the palace. But there was no one to admire or complement its beauty without the Empress, or anyone to reside in it. When Akashii Seijuuro became the Emperor, however, the Court of Heavenly Tranquillity that was originally the court of the Empress was given to the fifth prince. Akashi Seijuuro had implemented many things that somehow had break the norms of the Crimson Palace, just as he decided not to take any consort, nor an Empress yet. Many had offered of course, but the Emperor's words are absolute.

The Court of Heavenly Tranquillity had walls of red bricks and black tiles for roof just like the rest of the palace, but this was changed by both the Emperor himself and the fifth prince, the walls were changed into white, and the roof were let as it is. The Court was one of the heavily guarded, no one could come in without the Emperor's permission, not even women, there was only a certain hour until one is permitted to be in the vicinity, if caught one will be assumed to be a threat to the life of the fifth prince and will be punished for exile from Teiko.

Usually the court is quiet, it was rare that the fifth prince had any visitors. The reasons behind that is simple, the fifth prince didn't like speaking much—or so he says, and second was there was rarely anyone interested in his presence. And this entails the prince with only a selected people who would gather in his court at such early hour of the day. He didn't like waking up very early to listen to his brothers grumbling about some petty matters of the state, much less in his very court.

"I do not see the reason why I would have to go to the mountains." Midorima's said narrowing his eyebrows at the eldest who sat there quietly sipping his tea ignoring the glares the second eldest was shooting at him. "Shujo please reconsider your thoughts."

"I won't." The Emperor said placing the small cup down on the marble table, "Shintaro, I thought you have gone off that phase of whinning and throwing tantrums when you do not want to come and socialize."

"Please, I am not whining, I am simply stating that this is ridiculous, why would I need to come up to that mountains, to God who know might there be just to look for some indigenous tribe who worships a Hawk God?" Midorima said huffing.

"I do not see the reason for this to be brought to my court as well." Kuroko's voice sliced through their conversation, "Brother, why are you all here?"

There was a pause before suddenly, all together the four spoke in unison making the youngest sigh. He sat there watching them throw whatever words they want towards the other until finally they finished speaking.

"Now, can you answer my question?" he asked again.

"Well I just wanted to drop by." Aomine said first. "I'm due to leave for a trip to some little nation in the North. What would you like Tetsu?"

Aomine was due to leave for a trip to a kingdom in the north, from what Kuroko had gathered the small kingdom was ruled by a young king, the last one of his line. Akashi had actually deemed the kingdom as a probable ally in the future and wanted Aomine to try and convince the King into signing a treaty to them. The nickname had stuck in Aomine's tongue like a bad habit, he was as bad as Akashi when he is being protective of their little brother.

"Thank you, anything would do brother." He said bowing his head.

"I am merely here because I wanted to talk to Shujo about that but it seems like he is hiding from me by going in your court." Midorima said eyes still at Akashi.

"I am doing nothing as such." Akashi said almost unbelievably, "I am here for I wanted to merely see my sweet younger brother, is that such trouble that I, your older brother, need to have a legit reason just to be here and see you?"

Kuroko sigh, Murasakibara was quiet as usual as he munch into the home made snacks prepared by the servants of the palace, he guessed that Himuro isn't at Yosen which is why the prince is trying to kill time there in his court.

"Shujo, with all due respect, we live in the same palace, such excuse isn't something I could easily believe, please answer Midorima-kun's question properly, my court isn't built and furnished to be a play ground, or a hideout for playing hide and seek." Kuroko said, sometimes his brothers would swing into the childish zone without even them realizing it. Sometimes he even have to remind himself that this four are princes and Emperor. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be very loud, the servants are starting to think you're all just here so that no one would witness of your childishness when it starts to sink in again."

"But as I said, my orders are absolute, Shintaro, you have to go."

"Why can't it be Moriyama-dono? Or anyone else, I do not fancy indigenous people, they are primitive."

"Maybe you're just scared to get mud in your pants, prince." Aomine mocked making the green haired prince turn to him with a scowl. Even as a child Midorima had a knack for tidiness and order. When they were younger, the prince would be cross at the thought of dust in his shoes or a slightly folded page of his favourite book.

"Aomine-kun, please stop." Aomine stopped while grumbling how much the fifth prince sound so alike the Emperor when he means it, and it was downright frightening when paired with his monotonous voice. "Midorima-kun I don't think that is in anyway a valid excuse to be disposed of the task, and Akashi-kun what would you be needing Midorima-kun to go up in that mountains?"

Akashi looked over the cup in his hand, "I have heard of a particular news, its about a child in the village who has a very particular gift, a special and useful one. I need Shintaro to find that child, a child with the gift of the Hawk's eyes." He said. The Hawk's eyes were said to be the gift of the Gods to the people of the village up in the mountains of Shuutoku, it was said that the bearer could see from a thousand miles away, and even the future itself. The village is quite indifferent to outsiders though, just like the tribe where their mother belonged, and from their own experiences, these communities held the most interesting people most often than not. "I need to see this child."

"And if you are wro—"

"I'm never wrong."

Kuroko looked at the two and decided that the matter had settled finally. "Then, this is settled, yes?" he said, "What else is there to discuss?"

"This." Aomine said pushing towards center a letter, the crimson haired Emperor unwrapped the letter and read them carefully. "That's about the information on the naval ship that left and arrived at the time when you asked." The emperor then passed it to the teal haired prince. "Said there was only two that left, the other used the Iyasu Channel, the other docked at Yong Xi island."

"In simpler terms, the one who used Iyasu Channel is what we're looking for?" Murasakibara said.

"Yes." Aomine answered, "I asked around and those guys we're really fishy. I was able to get someone to talk, seems like they're into slave trade."

"What?" Midorima's eyes widen, "Since when?"

"A few months ago." Aomine answered, "They've sold about nine individuals, all kids, about below sixteen, well except this time, the prince is practically eighteen, if I'm not mistaken. I've searched for the kids but, that's a bit difficult since they exported the others as well."

"That is kidnapping and slave trade, that's quite a load don't you say?" Midorima said, Murasakibara hummed in agreement.

"These people," Kuroko started as he read the names of the culprits in the letter, "Aren't they new recruits?"

"They are." Aomine said, "Idiots probably think they could go slip pass us."

Akashi smirked, "Nobody escapes the Emperor's Eyes."

…

"You are…Seirin's—"

"How did you know?" Furihata asked the stranger.

The stranger looked around before looking at the boy again, "The authorities will come here in a few, they will help you return to—"

"NO!"

Furihata's voice was loud, he was surprised himself at his outburst, but he cannot go back, he thought. He can't. If he comes back they'll force him back to the throne and those arrange marriage. "I-I cannot go back." He said shaking, the stranger looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why not?" he said, "That is your kingdom, they are waiting for your return, in that place people will secure your safety, or would you rather a similar incident to happen to you?"

The brunette shook his head, "I-I…there is nothing for me there, they'll force me to be the King, I don't want the crown, o-or anything like that. I-I can live on my own l-like my brother did!" he said almost raising his voice. It was true that he was scared when he was kidnapped, but the thought of the weight of the whole Seirin in shoulders was more frightening, he was scared to let them down, he was scared to be the cause of the downfall of the kingdom his father built in his own sweat and blood, the kingdom that his Father protected with all he has. Someone like him would do no good, if only they could realize. Kagami was the one suited for the crown and not him. They need to realize this. And for that he cannot return. "Please!"

"Your stubbornness will result to a war, have you not thought of this?" the stranger said putting his sword back to its sheath. "Many lives of your people are at stake by your decision, your kingdom will assume that our people had held you hostage."

Furihata stared at the stranger, when suddenly he fell on his knees and bowed his head low at the stranger's foot, "I'd do anything," he said.

"I offer my own life to you in exchange, just don't return me to Seirin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes  
> Aniue: conventionally this means Older Brother, it is the most formal way this regards respect and authority(Thank you to Nyanko Miyuki-san for that correction)


	3. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those giving LION a shot, hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you don't mind please drop me a comment!

Three days, Midorima sighed in frustration as he looked around, there seem no trace of civilization in the tall and thick forest of the mountains of Shuutoku. He wondered if this is one of the rarest moment when his older brother actually makes a mistake. There is just no trace of any village nearby and the have been travelling for three straight days. Moriyama had grabbed their horses saying he'd bring them to have a drink in the spring nearby, Midorima agreed saying he'll stay and look for any clue where they should go. Aside from the huge trees and tall shrubs, there was the sound of the bamboos clashing against each other as well, and that was all about it. Securing the arrows in his back, Midorima continued walking around looking at any signs of people, but there was nothing but greenery. He cursed his fate as second child, constantly, perpetually in the mercy of the eldest. There was nothing he could do when the eldest gives an order, and was agreed by the fifth—it seems like whenever Kuroko agrees, that automatically makes it a law that you need to abide by.

Midorima rarely like going out in the woods, it was Aomine's thing, and he hates it. He hates bug bites, sleeping on the ground, or just the thought of having no idea where they were on the face of the planet. He understood that the Emperor would want someone like that boy. Akashi is kind of man who would pull everyone that he deems powerful enough to become an enemy as a friend. Clever, really. But this also caused them, him and his brothers, to come to all sorts of holes and corners to search for this people.

His task, looking for the Hawk Child isn't something one could easily do, he couldn't really blame Akashi for entrusting the task to him. Teiko is an empire with thousand of indigenous people within its tribes, and with those lies secrets that many had probably never heard of before—well not them. When they were younger, the five of them grew up with their mother's tale of mythical creatures and stories she had gathered. In her tribe women especially were carefully thought knowledge that would deem them equal to men, as men were taught the skills in battlefield. In their tribe both men and women go side by side—like the yin and yang. While men do the work, the women guide them by thinking, men represent the body while the women are the brains. For this to happen they were thought arithmetic, arts and basic knowledge of many other cultures. And it was why their mother was knowledgeable of many tales from various places. One of them was the hawk child. As children it was something they thought of like those fairy tales, a fragment of imagination. But they have learned as they grow that there was a deeper meaning in these stories, something real resides in the legends that were passed down from generations to the next.

The Hawk Child was said to be the blessed one. Once there was a great mighty Hawk that circled the sky of Shuutoku, an animal spirit that thought to live under the rule of the Phoenix God. It ruled the skies of Shuutoku. But one great winter, the mighty Hawk could not soar the windy and frosted sky of Shuutoku, it lived in a small cave in the forest area for days, without food or water. It was close to dying alone in the great weather turbulence, until a wandering child came from a neighbouring village, lost as well. The child sat with the hawk in the cave stayed and shared his heat with the almost freezing hawk. He shared his last piece of bread to the bird even if he didn't even have enough for himself. The small body could not stay long as much as the Hawk could, his small body was threatening to fall in the battle with the weather. The Hawk felt his heart go out for the child who gave him a company when during the long cold day, so in exchange for the child's kindness, it gave him and his village a special gift. The infamous—Hawk's Eyes. And the next morning when the sun had finally shone, the hawk was nowhere to be found, and the child returned to his village bearing the gift of the Hawk. However, that was the last of the fragment of the story, for years many people had believed this was nothing but a story, but many people had proven that there was indeed, an indigenous tribe in the mountains of Shuutoku, pass the herds and plains where the bamboos grew tall. It wasn't long when the story about a child from the tribe that bears the  _real_  Hawk's Eyes spread.

"Wait!"

Midorima stopped in his tracks as the voice resounded in the forest, a strange male voice. Before Midorima could turn around to see who spoke—"D-Don't look!" the voice said making Midorima stop again. "D-Don't go there." The voice said.

"Why?" Midorima asked. Midorima gripped the dagger in his pocket as he listened carefully waiting for the stranger to make a movement, but the stranger didn't move, Midorima didn't heard any movements. "Who are you?"

"I…I am no one important." The voice said, "There's a boar trap a foot away from you now, if you weren't careful you might have chopped your foot from it."

Midorima was shock as he looked down and realized there was indeed something under the thick piles of grass before him. "You, were you…are you from around here?" Midorima asked. There was a long trail of silence before Midorima finally grew impatient and was to turn his head away—

"I SAID DON'T LOOK!"

Midorima froze, what is with this person, why won't he let him look at him?

"I…I'm not supposed to be seen by anyone," the voice said softer, "If you're looking for the village, you have to follow the stream, at the bottom of it is the village."

"Then at least tell me your name."

There was silence again nothing but the murmuring sound of the bamboos.

"Hawk Child."

Midorima quickly whipped his head as he heard the name but all there was for him was the sound of the faint footsteps scampering away. He…met the Hawk Child, this must be…

_Fate_

.

.

.

Finally after hours of travelling and following where the stream goes they have arrived to the small village. If it was true that the boy who told him the direction was indeed the Hawk Child, then he must be just here. Or maybe, he had been anticipating them to come to him. Midorima stared at the village before them, they all look at them like they were some strange creature, or as if he grew a new pair of arms in his head. They all wore the traditional clothes in Shuutoku but the liveliness of the usual colors of hanbok wasn't there, it was either brown or white and green, they almost look like they'll blend in the vegetation. Moriyama was walking a few feet ahead of the prince securing his safety at the unknown territory they landed. The stranger didn't lie, there was indeed a village. But it looks almost sad, almost…eerie. The people either shot them a strange look or scurried back to their huts. A few meters away Midorima could see a tall concrete building, from its design he assumes it was a temple. For years it is Midorima's first time seeing a temple that lack any signs of joy, it look pale and was covered almost with overgrown plants and roots. He could hear people whispering about.

Midorima quickly grabbed a bow and his arrow as he felt a very fast and heavy movement coming from the crowd, as fast as he draw his weapon, he found a group of men had surrounded them and were all pointing their spears at them. "Who are you men?" asked one of them. Midorima looked at Moriyama who gave him the  _let me handle this_  look. Midorima nodded and drew back his weapon. Moriyama raised both his hands.

"Please, we come here in the name of his majesty, the Emperor Akashi Seijuuro." Moriyama said, "We wish you no harm."

"How could we believe you?"

"If we wish you harm, it shouldn't be just  _us_  coming here, yes?" Moriyama said. The people didn't budge and took a step closer to them, Moriyama didn't know these people would be this aloof to a new face. They didn't even recognize Akashi's authority. He looked around assessing them, aside from the strange clothing, the village looked partly normal. Well, if you put those death glares being showered to them, yes, this village would be fairly normal. "Please listen to us we mean no harm we only want to—"

"Stop this at once."

Moriyama and Midorima quickly looked to where the voice came, it was an old man's voice, shaking and hoarse from old age. The men quickly dropped their weapons and bowed their head as they made way to the man who spoke. Midorima and Moriyama watched as the man step in, a young girl with jet black hair in his side supporting him, she wore a variations of green hanbok, while the old man wore a gray hanbok and a green robe over it.

"They are not our enemies." The man said. "Do not waste you energy in such frivolous matters. Forgive our men, we were not informed of your arrival, it must have been shock. You see we don't get much of visitors."

"No." Midorima answered bowing his head, "The blame is on us, forgive our sudden intrusion."

"Do not bow your head to me young Prince." The man said making Midorima perk his head up, he hasn't introduced himself yet. "When you bow your head, you put yourself under someone's dominance, however, I do know for one that you only surrender to your Emperor. That would make you a hypocrite, young prince."

"A-Aplogies." Midorima said.

"Then, shall we take this conversation inside?"

"Yes, thank you for the invitation."

Midorima was puzzled, he did say they weren't informed of their arrival, knowing Akashi as well, he was sure he didn't send any formal foreword to these people, however the way the man spoke to him a moment ago didn't seem like that. How did he know that he is a prince, Midorima looked at his clothes, was he too overdressed for this task, he sure as the sun rises that he didn't wear anything that would reveal his identity. He didn't like looking like a shining metal to a  _murder_ (a flock of crows). They silently walked towards the building as the girl assisted the old man's slow steps. Assuming as how the people quickly followed the man, Midorima assumed that he is the leader of the village. Moriyama was now walking in the prince's side as his eyes wandered around looking for any signs of danger. Luckily there seems none. Midorima and the party climbed up the temple and was welcomed by something Midorima didn't expect. It was dark in there, only torches lit the vast temple. The brick floor looked like it had never been thought of to be fix, some bricks were missing, one wrong step and someone would surely end up face first on the floor. The walls had cracks on it and overgrown roots ate it. The pillars had vines in it almost making it like the temple was part of the forest as well.

Walking in the long hallway, Midorima noticed that from the far off wall, a huge painting of a Hawk was plastered in the wall. This must be where the people worshiped their Hawk God, but despite that, the place looks like it hasn't been inhabitated with people for so long. Does anyone even go here to worship anymore? The dust was growing thick as in the floor. He could almost see his footprints.

"Careful of your step mister." Midorima turned his head up as he heard the little girl spoke. Midorima nodded as they continue.

Soon they reached a small behind the worship room. The girl left a few moments as the man asked her to bring the guests something to eat from their tiring travel. The girl left with a bow. The room was plain, the chair was made of wood, and so is the table. The cups though were tattered, if not close to breaking. The small window on the wall allowed barely light in the room. Midorima looked around but there wasn't really anything that could offer him clue to the boy he met earlier. Maybe he's looking at the wrong place, he thought. A few moments after, the girl returned with a cup of hot tea for them. Midorima's eyes widen as he smelled the scent—jasmine, he thought. Kuroko preferred to have this kind of tea prepared whenever they assemble as this means a heated argument, and he say the tea will help them calm down. The scent was stronger though, and more tempting.

"Is something wrong?" The older man asked.

"No." Midorima said.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" the old man said, "My name is Shinosaki Takao. I am the village's leader."

"I am the second prince of the Empire of Teiko, son of the late Emperor Akashi Seikaku to the Empress, the Lady of the Seas, Akashi Harumi." Midorima introduced himself, "currently the head of Shuutoku, I go by the name Midorima Shintaro."

"That's quite an impressive title, and this young man?" Shinosaki Takao asked aas he gestured to Moriyama, "I assume he is here to guard the prince?"

"Partially." Midorima answered.

"What do I owe you men the favour then?"

Midorima was about to answer when he brought the cup to his lips and quickl realized the reason why the smell of jasmine was somehow stronger. It wasn't just jasmine, it was wild jasmine, and there was a hint of chamomile as well. It almost reminded him of how their mother brewed tea. "This tea is…" he trailed before sipping the tea, his eyes widen, it tasted better than those prepared in the palace.

"Is something the matter?" Moriyama asked.

"N-No." Midorima said, "I-It's a very good tea, who prepared it?"

Suddenly as if stepping on a landmine Midorima felt the atmosphere in the room dropped. Looking around Midorima looked at Moriyama mentally asking if he said something wrong. Moriyama shrugged. "M-My son." The man said with shaking voice as he warily looked at the girl standing by his side.

"Where is he?" Midorima asked, "That's not every day that I hear a male knows how to brew a tea, not even my brothers."

The man thought quietly before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "He doesn't like going out very much, actually….he isnt allowed."

"Why? Is he ill?"

"Yes, something like that." The man said before standing up, "My daughter shall lead you to your chambers, I assume you'd wish to sleep early, the road must be very tiring."

Midorima narrowed his eyes, something is up with this man. Something he isn't telling them.

.

.

* * *

 

The loud waves had been annoying Kagami now for straight three days. He sighed, as he stood there, in few days they'll be docking to the ports of Too, where the Emperor's party will welcome them and lead them to the capital where the Emperor most probably awaits him. In his hand are two letters, one wrapped in an expensive red paper while the other was plain papyrus. A few days, both letters came, one with the strangest way he could say by a strange albino eagle. The papyrus came in with the eagle just right before he fell asleep, the eagle sat on his window pane picking up in its wings. When he saw it he almost fell to his feet at the sight, who wouldn't be when there is an eagle, and a white as snow one on his window with a letter attached to its leg. To his surprise, the letter came from his younger brother, his missing and assumed kidnapped brother.

_Aniki,_

_I don't know if you are at home, but knowing you, I think you are. Please, tell Father I am fine. I was kidnapped, yes but I am fine now. Someone saved me from those people and I am now alright. However, this doesn't change my mind, I still chose not to come home. Brother I know I am not suited for the throne, it should have been you. Forgive me and my selfishness. I cannot tell you where I am going, heading or staying, I need to think if these things. About the throne, about the crown, about my life. I need to know what I really want. For years I have lived under the pretense it will be alright, that you will be there to catch me when I fail, but that is truly not the reality. If I fail, the people will be damaged, the kingdom our father built for years and years will suddenly crumble, I cannot have that. Until then, brother, please don't look for me._

_Kouki_

He knows what his brother's handwriting looks like, it was certainly from him. Even after long years, he surely knows what the strokes of his characters looks like. And his senses didn't told him that his brother was in any danger, but how can a brother not look for his younger brother? Kagami couldn't sit and relax and not look for him when all that matters was the younger boy's safety. Knowing he was indeed kidnapped wasn't going to make things lighter either. Maybe it was the pressure that pushed his brother to run away, Kagami thought, he coudnt shake the thought that yes, this might be partly his fault, that maybe if he didn't escape a few years ago, then maybe it wouldn't be the matter, maybe Furihata didn't need to live with the responsibilities. Their father will surely said otherwise, well their father will anyways say so to anyone. The second, letter though was from someone quite particular, the very reason of this travel. An invitation.

_Prince Kagami Taiga of Seirin Kingdom,_

_We have been aware of your brother's circumstances. Believe us when we say that we do as well do not wish a war to break in between us. We were informed and we send our apologies to you and your kingdom, we are aware of what happened, but to rest your worries we have indeed found the ship that had been assumed to have taken the young prince and made an investigation. However, we wish that we speak of this personally. In that we invite you to the Crimson Palace, we shall accommodate your stay as long as we could settle in a decision for this matter._

_We shall await for your reply, or at least your arrival would suffice._

_Phoenix Emperor,_

_Akashi Seijuuro_

Kagami wanted to snap those petty little necks of those who kidnapped his dear brother, however, knowing the letter he received from his brother he at least know he is well. The invitation would probably wasn't to talk about Furihata, but what he want to do about this. War. Thinking about it, most kings and leaders wouldn't take something such as kidnapping the heir of the throne as lightly as to send letters and invite them in the palace, however, perhaps Teiko's Emperor knew he isn't someone who would simply grab his sword and scream at the top of his lungs to charge. As idiot as he is, at the very least he has the capacity to understand the rules in wars. You don't just charge, when he charges, he charges with his men, with the people of Seirin, what is even the probability that his men will survive the war? He might be most of the time an idiot, but he isn't suicidal or the very least insensitive. Though this may change it the way the Emperor would deliver him the message.

His blood boils at the thought of someone tricking his poor little brother into a ship and to an unknown territory. A brother could simply not sit quietly when it is a matter about his siblings. When they were younger Furihata had attached to his side, and that wasn't something Kagami had a problem with. However idiotic his exploits were, for the younger boy, he was the most amazing man around equal to their father. He had always looked up in him—but there he was being everything but amazing, as his brother puts it. He wanted to tell him, he isn't what he think he is. He didn't fit to be the king, he's too hot headed, too impulsive, too emotional about almost everything. While the younger boy was more composed. True, yes, maybe sometimes the boy was too nervous for his own good, but his cowardice gave Kagami options, Furihata reflects the people of Seirin, people whom had realized their weakness under the gaze of the bigger nations. He made decisions as he place himself in the shoes of their people. And he wasn't like that. He had too much confident in his self, he thought that maybe this was due to how he was raised, his mother came from a fairly good background and his father, well nothing just a King. For years he had been secured and kept in the comfort of the palace life, and it was why he thought that he couldn't really be as close as Furihata to the people of Seirin.

But his selfishness led to his brother running away. All those decision led him here, with his younger brother missing and probable war between a young kingdom and the most powerful empire.

"We will reach the ports in a couple of days." Hyuuga's voice said interrupting the thoughts of the crimson haired prince. Hyuuga looked at Kagami and smiled at the thought that despite what he says, Kagami is a very confident leader. He looked even more  _kingly_  than his father. He would lie if he say his eight years away from the palace didn't bear fruit. It did bear fruit, a blazing passion in those eyes that smelled maturity and power. "Are you ready to meet His Majesty?"

"The Emperor…how does he looks like?"

"Well I haven't seen him myself, but I heard he is around your age."

"He's an Emperor at eighteen?"

"A bachelor as well," Hyuuga said, "he was crowned just a few years ago, he refused many plan of getting married, and taking consorts as well. He seems focused on his people and Teiko. I heard he is a charming young man, I do remember his mother, the late Empress Harumi, she look very beautiful."

"You met with her?" Kagami asked raising a brow and turning to the minister.

"Yeah, and that's one thing you gotta learn," Hyuuga said remembering his first trip to Teiko before, when Kiyoshi was younger and even before Kagami's birth, the former King was a bit too adventurous and disguised himself as he took a ship to Teiko Empire just for sightseeing. It was then when they met the Empress. Who would ever imagine a royalty, the Empress herself going to the public market to buy reels of silk in preparation of her son's birth—though of course there she had a few of her servants and palace guards. The Empress is extremely beautiful. He could remember her hair that was accented with the gold headdress, skin pale white almost glowing, and her bright scarlet hanfu almost contrasting her long blue locks. She wore the robe of the Imperial Family, with the symbol of the half phoenix in full flight. To Hyuuga's utter alarm, Kiyoshi went up to her and gave her a gift, without checking it she accepted the gift and was very delighted when she opened the box and found a beautiful golden hair ornament. She chuckled quietly and kept it under her sleeves thanking Kiyoshi and telling him that unfortunately the child in her womb is a male, the King—to which the Empress probably didn't know—just said that she might have one in the future and then he could just give it to her. The Empress smiled and gave something in return. "in Teiko, when people speak of her, they speak of her like a Goddess, respect and loyalty as much as they are to their very own land. If you at one point is mistaken of the way you speak of her—even if you're a prince they wouldn't take it lightly."

"They're strange."

"They know that already, and probably because they have accepted that fact, they've become indestructible."

* * *

 

The sun was setting but the surrounding looks like its already close to striking midnight. Moriyama brought a basket of fruits and fresh juices that the leader of the tribe had given them for dinner, saying it was the only thing they could give them for then. Seems like the traps they set in the woods didn't caught any meat. Midorima didn't mind, at the palace in Shuutoku, he practically had a lifetime supply of pineapples, and eating fruits for dinner didn't seem like something bad. The room they were given wasn't really as big as he had in the palace, the walls were uneven, and the bed creaks underneath him, it was unfortunately small for his height as well. He could imagine the fifth prince fitting in it but not him or anyone in the family. The room was lit with torches, and the blankets smelled of mold. The second prince wasn't really picky as Aomine would describe him, he could sleep in this kind of bed, its just he didn't like doing this very frequently. Moriyama sat on his bed writing the progress of their task in a scroll. It is what usually is his job. Minister Ootsubo back in Shuutoku is quite keen in keeping tabs on the things that happens around especially when it is a task assigned by the Emperor himself.

It was quiet, and Midorima realized that people in this village seems to sleep quite early, half of the village was already preparing to sleep when it was only sun down. And just like he thought nobody comes to the temple anymore to worship. To that Midorima is still puzzled. Why aren't they coming here anymore? Did something happen?

"What are you thinking?" Moriyama asked as he stopped from writing and raising his head to the prince.

"Don't you think something isn't correct about this village?" Midorima replied.

"You need to be a bit specific with that Prince." Moriyama answered.

"This place, the people as well, it feels like they are hiding something." Midorima answered.

"They are indigenous tribe my Prince, things such as this is  _normal_  for them." Moriyama said sighing, "Not seeing people for a long time is  _normal_  for them, being indifferent is normal as well—"

"Is knowing that we are going to arrive normal as well?" Midorima said cutting the man's words, "I remember what the village leader said earlier, he said they were informed of our arrival, but  _who_?"

Moriyama shrugged, "Who knows maybe their Hawk God?"

"That's another thing, the dust is very thick in the front entrance, it doesn't look like someone had been going here." Midorima said, "The forest is eating this place already, does it looks like they're still worshiping that Hawk God?"

Moriyama was silenced before he sighed, "Whatever you're speaking some strange language again, shut up until you can speak human, okay?"

Midorima glared at the other. If he wasn't really older than him he would have used him as a target ractice for his archery skills. Standing up Midorima decided that maybe he could gather information about the Hawk Child around the temple. "I'll just go around." Midorima said, "I can lift my own legs, there is no need to come with me." He said as he left the room.

The hallways were dark, the small candles on the walls provided very minimal light. If he didn't know better he'd think he is in a dungeon. The silence was eerie paired with the darkness, his footsteps were the only noise. Soon he was climbing the familiar steps to the main worship room.

The worship room was lit though thanks to the entrance that didn't have any doors, the light outside provided illumination to the room. Midorima stood in front of the painting of the Hawk. Tracing his fingertips on the painting the prince realized something. There was this odd strokes in them. As if a part was painted with a specific stroke then the other part has a different stroke, the color intensity also was varied. It almost looks like it was painted by several people. Inching away Midorima looked at the painting as a whole, a hawk with silver blue eyes, huh. Just like how their mother told them. But what might be the reason why no one has come here anymore? Why is it that they left it this way?

"Isn't it sad?" Midorima almost jumped out of his skin at the voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts. He turned to where the voice came and he was shock to see a dark silhouette standing there. He could barely make out the strangers' features as he stood against the light, but he couldn't be mistaken, this voice…this voice belonged to that boy back at the forest. "No one comes here anymore. You're the first in so many years."

Midorima blinked his eyes as it started to adjust to the darkness, and slowly the features revealed itself, he was wearing a hanbok as well, but his face was covered with a mask. "Y-You are that boy, aren't you, back in the woods." Midorima said. Why is he wearing a mask?

"What is it that you want?" the stranger asked.

"I-I need to speak with you." Midorima said.

"Speak with me?" a dry laugh, "Me? Are you tired of living already that you seek me to speak to of all the people? You probably don't know, then I shall tell you this now.  _Leave_ me alone."

"I cannot do that." Midorima answered. "Why, why do tell me to leave, what is it to you that I cannot speak to you or you refuse to tell me your identity?"

"Cruel things befall those who see and speak to me," The stranger said, "nothing good comes to people like you. Now, leave."

"Then perhaps  _try me_?" Midorima said, if he returns without this boy what will he say to Akashi.

"Don't mock the Gods young Prince."

"Oi Midorima!"

The second prince whipped his head to the direction where the voice came, suddenly his eyes met with the scurrying figure of Moriyama. The man approached him panting, "You—damn, I have been looking for you, where have you gone to?" Moriyama said having the urge to smack that green head of his. "You've been gone for an hour, I thought you fell to some cracks around here."

"No, I was talking to—" Midorima realized his mistake and he looked at where the stranger stood but there was no one there anymore.

Frowning Midorima wondered what the people in that village is hiding, and why does the Hawk Child is this indifferent, and what is the meaning behind his words? Mocking the Gods, Midorima laughed internally, that isn't his job it was Akashi's, perpetually challenging fate. Maybe this time he'd do the same, how far can fate try to keep him from meeting that stranger? He bet his life on it—

_Not so long._

Midorima didn't fancy this game of hide and seek.

_I'm going to see you, and I will unravel the mystery behind that mask—hawk child._


	4. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's really not too much hope you leave a comment down on the comment box or hit "kudos" for LION! Thank you for reading!

The first thing Kagami realized about Teiko was the weather, it was more stable than Seirin's unpredictable weather. The sun was up in the sky, but it wasn't as hot as it was back in his homeland. The wind was gentle and he could smell the cool scent of the sea. The port was buzzling with people, Kagami could barely point whose the commoners and who aren't. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Even the stray animals looks healthier than the street urchins back in Seirin. Kagami wished he could see Seirin become like this one day. The noise of the market was somehow had a tinged of happiness, as if nothing was amiss about their lives. It puzzled Kagami, is this Empire as perfect as he was told? Utopia, does that really exist? He couldn't believe in it, he might be an idiot in numerous fields but he knew for one that  _perfect_  doesn't exist. There was nothing that was really made into perfection, one way or the other there surely is a weakness, and he could say for this one as well. Surely Teiko isn't as perfect as it seems. Not that he was looking for it, but he knows it.

They were escorted by a minister who introduced himself as Mebuchi Reo, the man had a sly smirk almost seemingly permanent in his lips, along with several soldiers. Kagami was offered to be ride a horse to the palace which of course the prince didn't mind at all. The convoy continued in its travel to the crimson palace though the minister did warned him about the long hours of travel, Kagami didn't mind, not at all. The ride allowed him to watch the lifestyle of a common citizen of the Empire, it was relatively quiet. Their clothes were very attractive, their clothes were bright pastel colors, very festive. Kagami has to admit, it is quite an attractive clothing. He changed his clothes deciding it will avoid attracting too much unnecessary attention to him, he wore a simple dark blue kimono and gray hakama and a black robe over, his hood was pulled down revealing his crimson hair. The stallion he rode was a black one, it was big and very beautiful. His men wore the same oriental clothings but much simpler. Hyuuga was riding side by side with the prince, while his guards formed a triangle around him. Mebuchi's party was ahead of them.

As soon as they have left the port they swept to borders of the port tribe towards the capital. The borders were filled with tall bushes and wild blue bell shaped irises. From afar Kagami could faintly see the roofs of the oriental houses. Mebuchi talked about the brief history of the Too tribe, then about the current prince in charge of the tribe, the fourth son of the late emperor, Aomine Daiki. The minister laughed as he spoke about the prince, saying he is mostly the black sheep of the family. The hot headed, reckless, loud mouthed, full of complains prince.

"Ah, but he means well." The minister added.

Kagami smirked, "Is that how you speak of the brother of your Emperor?"

"Oh yes." Mebuchi said chuckling, "Do not get us wrong, you see  _Ouji-sama_ , we respect him but we are never to speak of flattery just to get to his right side, we speak what we truly see. It is his Highness' request that we do such."

"There is a thin line between disrespect and speaking the truth."

Mebuchi turned to the prince and laughed, "Ah, indeed." He said before turning his head towards their path. "But if you have been in service of those five you'd know, they'd rather hear you speak like that to them than flowery words, it somehow gives them a bit of breather from all the formalities. Let's say we just got a bit used to speaking of how we know them personally. It's the only thing I could have, you could say it has been my bragging rights?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, to know that much of the royal family is a bragging rights? Just how secretive can they be? Mebuchi continued his story and drifted into the story of Too's symbol, the wild panther. It was said that the first head of the tribe's son had been once saved by a wild panther from a forest fire and since then the head of the tribe had sworn that the panther shall always be remembered, and that is through making the animal the symbol of the tribe itself. As they close in the capital, Mebuchi's story drifted to the story of the man who united the five tribes. The story started with the man who later became the father of the current Emperor, the minister spoke about him with great respect, like how a warrior would speak of his deceased comrade, of a hero. However when the story shifted to the Emperor's wife, the beloved Lady of The Seas, the minister words was more gentle, more respectful, like how a faithful would speak of his goddess.

"She is the Mother of the whole Empire, we are close to believed no one would be able to do as well as she did, that no one would be able to look after our people the way she did." The minister said quietly. "For us she is more than an Empress, she is  _our_  Mother."

Kagami was awed at the respect they had towards their late leader, even after their death they spoke with such tenderness. He sighed while wondering, when it is about themselves, how do their men talk about their father. Do they remember him as a leader whom had battled against so many invaders for their freedom, or the man who had that silly smile in his face and most of the time disguising himself just to be able to wander around? He wondered if their men spoke like this to others about his father. Mebuchi continued about the story of Teiko Empire's first few years, until the birth of the first prince who later becomes the Emperor.

"Oh with that in mind," Mebuchi said, "How do you introduce yourself back in your Kingdom, Ouji-sama?"

Kagami blinked, "Ah, well we say our name, and shake hands." Kagami said not quite sure, he glanced at Hyuuga who sighed, that was actually an informal greeting, that was far from the  _common_ introduction of the royalties in Seirin.

"Here it's a bit much longer, when someone introduces themselves they say the tribe they belong, the name of their predecessors before they say their full name." Mebuchi said, "When someone says their name, it is also a common occurrence that they tell you how to write the characters of their name."

"The characters of their name?" Kagami asked.

"They have a certain way of writing words here Kagami-sama." Hyuuga said, "This is why I always told you to listen to your lectures," he sighed, "each character represents something, some characters may have the same reading, however they are written differently accordingly to what they represent ."

Mebuchi smiled, "I am impressed that Hyuuga-dono do know much of this."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Hyuuga said with a huff.

"Ah, yes please do, I must admit our written language isn't the easiest to understand." The minister said, "even our citizens are encouraged to actually learn it."

"Your own dialect?"

"Yes, there are certain aspects of it that must be learned and to deepen their patriotism, the fifth prince had suggested it."

Kagami's curiosity had perked up, fifth prince? He did heard the Emperor had other four siblings, but now that he thinks about it, there were only four tribes—Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan and Too. If he remember correctly Rakuzan is the capital, Too is the port area, Yosen is the agricultural field, Shuutoku is the mountain sides—where does the fifth prince serve? "I'm quite curious, what tribe was given to the fifth prince?" Kagami asked. His eyes caught the older man's shoulder tensed for a fracture of a second before it came back to its relaxed state.

"He…He is most favoured son of the late Emperor…he was given the tribe where the late Empress came from—The Kuroko Tribe."

Kagami raised a brow, why didn't he heard of it before?

"Its far from the mainland, though it was given to his care, he had only been there for a few times."

"Why?"

"There isn't a  _why_  Prince, it is just how it is."

Kagami was amused by how the minister dodged the question, it was a flat out rejection to answer it. He didn't even made an effort to fake it, he rejected it obviously. Kuroko tribe, why hasn't he heard of it before, why wasn't there anything like that told to him before? Kagami glanced at Hyuuga who shook his head saying he should just drop the topic. Kagami nodded. The trail started leading them to a less vegetation, Kagami could see a city nearby. The infamous capital of the Empire of Miracles, Rakuzan. The tribe's symbol and had become the Imperial family's crest—the half phoenix in full flight. It was said that according to a legend, the God took a form of a phoenix, and half of him dwelt among the first son of the head of Rakuzan tribe and since then as if by fate every first male born coming from the tribe always had a scarlet hair, the red of fire. For generations all first born carried the infamous scarlet hair of the Rakuzan tribe, but aside from that they were feared tacticians. After crossing a small hill, they finally had entered the entrance to the capital. Kagami noticed how the house looked a bit more sturdy, and the roofs were made of red tiles made of clay, the houses were made of concrete and various colours painted them. As the party pass by a few people, Kagami noted the smile on their faces as they met with the ministers face, as if everyone knew everyone who works at the palace. Back in Seirin, when you go to some places barely few could even recognize his Father's face. Kagami blushed as one of the citizen made a gesture that probably meant as respect, the woman went to her knees and folded her right hand to a fist while she bumped it with her open palms. Kagami awkwardly bowed his head to the woman.

Kagami scratched his cheek looking at Mebuchi who chuckled in amusement, "Some people still uses the traditional greeting, but mostly its just bowing heads here." He said.

"It seems like everyone here seems to know you, do you go out of the palace often?" Hyuuga asked beating Kagami to it.

Mebuchi laughed out loud, "Oh this one you ought to hear." He said, "You see His Majesty hates when his subjects don't do anything at all, when our schedules are filled with idle things he sends us out to  _personally_  hear our people's complaints or anything. If it is a grave matter we are asked to write it down and pass it directly to him. Of course our posts changes every now and then, this gives us enough time with the people. Isn't quite a neat idea?"

Hyuuga hummed in agreement, "Indeed, this way the people will see that the Emperor's subjects really does job."

Kagami listened carefully, thinking about it Akashi souds like a very experienced person in this field. But people said he is young, just how young is young? "Of course our posts changes every now and then, this gives us enough time with the people. Isn't quite a neat idea?"

Hyuuga hummed in agreement, "Indeed, this way the people will see that the Emperor's subjects really does job."

Kagami listened carefully, thinking about it Akashi souds like a very experienced person in this field. But people said he is young, just how young is  _young_? He looked ahead. Just a few more hours and they'd reach the palace. Soon, he'll meet the man behind this great Empire and reveal the things he wish to speak with the prince.

.

.

.

Kagami's eyes widen as the second gate opened, it was big—no it is  _huge_. Possibly bigger than the front gate of the Iron Palace, it looked like it was made of wood but it was made of steel instead, and probably tons of it. It looks very heavy and was painted red and was adorned with golden accents. Slowly their party ascended towards the Phoenix Court, Kagami could see a couple of people standing there. When the gate closed behind them Kagami composed himself and prepared himself to meet finally the Emperor. He couldn't quite put all the details into one, young man, bachelor, with scarlet hair? This would be the first actual speaking with a leader of a huge territory in eight years as a prince. Kagami trusted himself, he cared less about how the man would think of him. Slowly the image was getting closer, he could see a few men in the similar clothing as Mebuchi heads bowed down, and a man standing in the flight of stairs at the court. From afar he could only make out the fact that he does indeed have a scarlet hair, as the wind gently blows he could see that scarlet hair looking like fire. When they were close, Mebuchi stopped and climbed down from his horse along with the his men, they stood first straight and bowed their heads before walking closer, as they were at the foot of the stairs, his men knelt in one knee before Mebuchi did the same, and with a fist against his open palm, he greeted his Emperor.

 _"_ _Shujo_ , we have escorted the prince as you instructed. I, Mebuchi Reo, gladly announces the arrival of the first prince of the Kingdom of Seirin, and the heir of the Iron Throne to the Crimson Palace." Mebuchi said in a loud voice. Kagami was finally close, he looked at the flight of stairs and found a man in a vibrant colored kimono, his scarlet robe reached down the floor, the first layer of his kimono could be seen as blood orange, while the second was of darker shade. The  _obi_  was of red, a regal color. He couldn't say he was smiling, nor was he frowning, his lips were pressed in a thin line. And his heterocromatic eyes that looked at him were piercing, intimidating and gave off the air of superiority. His skin was pale white and he was…unbelievably so young. Hyuuga did said that the emperor is young, but Kagami didn't imagine,  _this_  young. Kagami heard he was being officially announced when he heard someone blowing their horn loudly before a loud music was played. He looked around and found a few men with this big drums. Hyuuga walked next to him and told him to come up to the stairs with the Emperor, and slowly he did.

Unknown to anyone right there, that this very moment shall be the start of the biggest changes in their history.

"Welcome to the Crimson Palace." Akashi greeted the young prince with a smile, "We are very glad to have you here _Ouji-sama_."

Kagami hummed, "Its quite a festive."

"Of course, it is the first time a royalty from the Kingdom of Seirin had set foot in the Crimson Palace, this calls for a festivity, don't you think so Kagami- _ouji_?" the Emperor said, "Shall we ahead inside, I am sure you are quite tired from your travel?"

Kagami nodded and followed Akashi to the court. The palace is beautiful, the pillars had beautiful sculptures adoring its base, he could make out a few details such as a dragon, and something akin to a fish. The inside was adorned with the colors of red and gold, and wood. As they walk in, Kagami found men dressed in similar clothings lined up and as if on cue all bowed their heads in synch as both Kagami and the Emperor passed in the center. The prince figured this must be the people who worked for the Emperor. Behind the line of the men were the women dressed in aray of clothing, the first line wore a vibrant lavender hanfu, while behind them were women dressed in a blue hanbok. Kagami looked ahead where Akashi just walked casually. It was of course given, after all this is his domain. His strides screamed confidence that made up for his not so intimidating height. Behind Kagami was his men and Hyuuga himself.

" _We_  have heard you do not fancy attention of the public that much." Akashi started. "We have figured you would rather have this meeting in  _secret_ , we have not informed of the public about your arrival."

"I'd prefer that." Kagami answered. He wouldn't want people mobbing into the strange Western prince, or just the attention itself was somehow troublesome for the prince whom just recently returned home and retrieved his position as a royalty. "There is no need to be formal, you could call me by my name."

"Ah, but that is improper of me." The Emperor said. Kagami disliked all the stupid formalities of the royalties, he didn't like all the fake respect, he didn't even like the fake smiles at all. It was disgusting, and truly loathsome. And that was what he could hear dripping from Akashi Seijuuro's voice, he was like a programmed speech, he'd reject all that wasn't input in his script and just go on whatever written already. It sounded so surreal. Like a candy that is tad bit too sweet, yeah, everyone likes sweet, but it was too much you'd want to just spit it out. He is a bit too knowing that it was both boring and frightening. This man is still but young and yet he had managed to pull together an entire empire. There was no room in underestimating him.

After a few walks, the Emperor brought Kagami to the court's garden. In the middle of the stone garden was a small rectangular pavilion with floor made of granite and the roof and pillars made of black marble. The table was made of the same material as of the floor. The stone garden was accented with maple trees with bright red and orange leaves swaying with the winds. The tea and sweets were prepared beforehand, as Kagami sat on his seat he noticed the beautifully crafted sweets in the table and the beautiful hand painted ceramic tea cups. The Emperor took a seat just across the prince while Mebuchi Reo stood in his left a few feet away from him, Hyuuga did the same.

Kagami took time to adore the place, before turning to the Emperor, other than Mebuchi there was no one else, his men were standing at the porch all waiting for them. And Kagami's men were the same. Kagami looked down at the tea cup, green tea, of course, he thought. His mother and father were a big fan of tea coming from the Eastern kingdoms, this includes the fresh green tea from Yosen. He could never mistake it from others.

"Does Kagami- _ouji_  prefer other beverages? We had prepared something without consulting you." The Emperor said.

"No, its okay." Kagami answered, "I drink tea."

"That's a relief." Akashi replied, "The green tea prepared are indigenous to Yosen, its Teiko's agricultural capital, the sweets are very known here in Rakuzan it is fancied by many people and we have exported it in a few Eastern Kingdoms as well, the ceramics are hand painted in Shuutoku. I hope it is to your liking prince."

"My father, the… _former_  King, he used to specifically get this green tea, I have grown to like it is what I could say." Kagami said, as he picked up the cup and took a sip from it. It was as he thought, the taste that he couldn't mistake from any other. He put the fragile cup down and looked at the sweets in front, they were colourful and is beautifully presented. He could almost feel sad about eating something so beautiful. The thought was washed away when he realized he wasn't here to have a picninc with the Emperor, he raised his head and straightened his back. "However, I'd like to know what is that you want to tell me."

The Emperor smiled, but this time Kagami felt shivers run up his spine. It was like a frightening predator standing before him.

"Straight forward, it does sound like the infamous prince of the Iron Palace," the Emperor said. Kagami frowned, he sounds almost mocking, and why does he sound like he knows  _so_  much about him? "where were you again this pass eight years?"

Kagami frowned deepen, "What is it to you?"

"I assume I should be calling you now  _heika_."

"Are you mocking me?" Kagami asked raising a brow at the smaller man.

"Oh no," the Emperor said in defense, "Why are not planning on taking over the vacant throne? I am sure that for one, it is not healthy for a kingdom to have their throne vacant for too long. And with your  _crowned prince_  brother missing, the next sure candidate would be Kagami- _ouji_."

"I…I am still not sure of that matter." Kagami said.

"I do not personally know of your brother, however," Akashi smiled, "you do seem like a resolute  _future_ king."

Akashi was never wrong in judging someone, Kagami stood with power, something almost akin to his younger brother Aomine, but his was raw, explosive and almost recklessly seeping out from his persona. His eyes gleamed of something Akashi couldn't quite put his finger on, he seemed a bit too ignorant yet something told him this man is someone whom he shouldn't underestimate. There was a kind of wisdom that Akashi himself hasn't known of. His hands were calloused, and his body were of that of someone who could fight in the front line, like a general. Akashi knew he wasn't just kept inside the palace, he had went to a real fight before. A wisdom gathered from experience. At such young age, had this young man in his body wisdom of an experienced soldier.

Kagami shut his mouth and paused, he looked at the Emperor and started, "My brother is missing, something such as the throne is second to my priority." He said in a firm voice. His voice echoed with the kind of power and firmness Akashi had known the moment he walked and revealed his eyes. "To be the King or not, I'd decided that once I have found what happened  _really_  to me brother."

The Emperor raised his hand and Mebuchi produced a letter from the inside of his sleeves and handing it carefully to the scarlet haired young man. Akashi pushed the letter towards Kagami as he carefully held the sleeve of his robe. Kagami looked at it and opened the contents. It was a report. "We have found the ship in which your brother probably was carried, however, we did not found him there. One of the culprits confessed that the prince had  _escaped_  from them."

Kagami's hands shook as he read the report, how dare they lay their hands on his younger brother. It made his blood boil, even though his brother had assured him, that doesn't mean he would easily believe that he is  _fine_. His brother is a bit too kind hearted. He wanted to see any of these scumbags, "Where are they, those mongrels?"

"Unfortunately we could not bring you to them."

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed anger visible in his face. Hyuuga was alarmed that the short tempered prince may want to destroy something at the moment and walked to his side whispering to him to calm down, however, the prince did the exact opposite of the minister's words. "I couldn't settle for that kind of answer! Where are those little mutts? They probably have hurt my brother! They are your men!"

"I know." Akashi answered staring at the prince, had he not known that showing too much emotion is tad bit dangerous for their kind of life? People who are too emotionally open are always vulnerable to others. However, Kagami seems to be an exception. There was something intimidating with the way he expresses himself, that however open the line is someone wouldn't dare tapping on it in fear of getting fried alive. "That is why we did already what is due for them."

Kagami was stopped, "Wha…What?"

"Death penalty." The Emperor said flatly, stoic.

"You…killed them?"

"Not  _me_." The man corrected, "It is the law of our land, whoever goes against it and by investigation if prove guilty, punishment is delivered, as fast as they could blink."

Kagami shivered at the last part as the Emperor dragged his words. Somehow he could imagine a long knife dragging along his skin as the man spoke. Fright. That was one of the power Akashi Seijuuro held, a respect inducing fear. The kind of fear that would make you follow him, respect him. Kagami quickly assessed the situation. Akashi had delivered the punishment? No, it isn't enough. What will he tell the people of Seirin when they start asking about Furihata, where is the crowned prince, what happened to the crowned prince? Was that all? Just because they the Empire had killed those men, that's gonna clear things up? No, things aren't as easy as one would think. The people's heart aren't easily soothed with that.

"Bloodshed."

Akashi hummed, "What do you mean Prince?"

"I said…my people…they would want bloodshed."

Akashi raised a brow, "After what I have said, you still believe there is a need for war?"

"Your men had taken captive of my brother, the  _crowned prince_  of Seirin and now he is nowhere to be found." Kagami said firmly, "What are the chances that my brother was killed by those men and they just covered it up by saying he escaped somewhere? Do you ever think something so heavy could be resolved so easily?"

"Yes." Akashi answered, "I do hope. Men in brink of their deaths, would they lie? What for?"

"To save their sorry ass." Hyuuga paled at the prince's  _colourful_  vocabulary. "They might thought that saying that could save them from execution.

"I see your point but please, reconsider—"

"The fifth prince has arrived!"

Akashi 's sentence was cut abruptly as the new comer's presence was announced, Kagami whipped his head towards the direction where the servant had announced the arrival of the said fifth prince. Kagami blinked as he saw nothing but a faint shadow of someone the pillar from his angle was blocking his view, but he could see the hem of the clothing, it was black. Akashi stood from his seat, and just waited there.

"Apologies." Kagami blinked at the voice, it was…damn cold. He felt the hair at the back of his neck standing at the cool voice cutting through the silence. "Welcome to the Crimson Palace, prince."

"I-I…Uhm, yeah, thanks I guess." Kagami mentally slapped himself for the lame reply.

" _Shujo_ ," the fifth prince said without moving from his spot, "I would like to have a word with you perhaps later?"

"Of course, my dear brother." Akashi said. Kagami felt the way the man spoke gently about the prince.

"Well then, I shall disturb you no more." With that the fifth prince left. Kagami tried to follow the figure, however the distance didn't allow him to see more than the prince's silhouette. He could hear the faint sound of the silk brushing against the floor, and the cat like footsteps. The mysterious fifth prince, Kagami thought to himself. As if he purposed hid himself, was he shy?

"Forgive the fifth prince, he isn't very well with speaking with people." Akashi explained, but for some reason Kagami couldn't believe that. Something told him the prince isn't as aloof as what he imagined he would. Perhaps it was the way he spoke, he had the same air of confidence as Akashi when he speaks, but fainter, quitter.

.

.

.

His original intention was to sleep, to momentarily forget all of these matters, and at least appease himself, however Kagami Taiga found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. Hyuuga reprimanded him about his harsh words and of course unscrupulous attitude towards the Emperor. However Kagami meant every word that escaped his lips back then. He knows at heart how the people of Seirin would feel, their sweet and young prince, kidnapped and now nowhere to be found, surely they wouldn't simply sit there and forget about it. The kingdom of Seirin had been oppressed to many times to just let the son of the man whom had protected and built their kingdom, and their supposedly next king to simply vanish like that in the hands of other people. It was almost frightening and suicidal the way his people's mind works, but Kagami knows this was due to all the hardships their kingdom had gone before it had become what is it today. They only wish to protect what they value.

On the other side, Kagami can see the point Akashi is trying to push, what are they to a large Empire like Teiko, they were mere dust in their feet. Kagami knows as much that they couldn't offer much in battles, unlike Teiko's large number of trained soldiers and warriors they were obviously out-numbered. A war is like throwing his men in a suicide mission, the point of returning back home was as clear as a mud. Kagami is a trained warrior but he cannot protect all his men, he needed people as well, and aside from the minister of defence, Izuki Shun and his father, he couldn't pin point anyone else who would be a good asset in a war, as painful as it is to admit their forces are mediocre. Groaning and accepting that he cannot sleep at all, Kagami sat up and dressed himself before taking his sword with him as he decided that walking around may help him fall asleep.

Leavning his room he found two of his men standing right at the door diligently watching out for their prince's safety. Greeting them he told them he'll just take a few walks in the palace— _alone_. At first the two gurads were hesitant, but after a few persuading words, they agreed in the condition that he would not pass more than an hour. Kagami waved them goodbye as he started randomly walking in the maze like hallways. It was colder in Teiko than in Seirin, but he heard that Yosen's weather is quite similar to Seirin. Seirin only had two seasons, dry and wet season. They are what a typical tropical kingdom is. Teiko meanwhile had four, spring, summer, fall and winter. Even in their summer the heat was nowhere to the hellish heat of Seirin's summer. Kagami wondered briefly about his poor brother, oh where he might be. He knows that Furihata can handle himself, but how can you blame a brother to worry about his younger sibling? After all those years of being away and finally coming back just to hear his brother missing? No one would ever be pleased. Does Akashi understand what he feels?

Kagami stopped and spun as he realized he no longer remember the look of the hallway he was walking to. He blinked and realized the walls had gone from red to white, the whole place looks glowing in the light of the full moon. He could hear the soft murmurs of the bushes. Where is this, he asked himself. There wasn't any guards as if he had gone into another realm, which of course he did not wish is true. Looking around he sighed, "Damn." He said out loud.

"Refrain from using foul language here."

Kagami shriek at the voice shocked all the senses in him like splashing a bucket ice at him, he looked at the empty hallways for the source of the voice and found nothing. What the hell? Nervously Kagami gripped his sword, just in case. He firmly convinced himself, that there is no way, there is a ghost right here.

_Right?_

"I do not encourage bringing weapons here." The voice almost echoed adding the eerie touch to it. It was frightening cold.

"W-Who are you?"

" _Who_ are  _you_?"

Kagami clicked his tongue, he didn't like playing guess who to someone in the middle of the night at an unknown place. He tried to look around and found a small pavilion, its roof and floor and pathway to it was made of white marble, it was surrounded by clear blue water, with a beautiful black lilies blooming in the water. It seems like the pavilion was built in a pond. The air smelled of the combination of water and flowers, but not the very strong sweet, but rather faint but fragrant. From afar he could outline a dark figure sitting there. Could this person be…Akashi's consort—a hidden consort? Ah but why would he hide a consort?

"What are you doing in here,  _prince?"_  the stranger said, Kagami's eyebrows furrowed, did the stranger just called him a prince—this person knows him?

"You know who I am, isn't it unfair that I do not know you?" Kagami said as he approached the pavilion. As he was getting closer he could slowly see the color of the clothes, it was a aquamarine colored kimono with black strips in the hems. Kagami stopped as he was right at the steps of the pavilion, he blinked as the cloud from the sky moved and lit the whole place like a stage, the figure stood, he was smaller than Kagami and had a light blue hair, the color of his kimono was the same as with his big eyes, and his skin was white as the marble, for a second Kagami thought this was a girl. He wore a long white robe over his kimono that were filled with various patterns creatively stitched with gold threads. Kagami's gripped in his sword loosen at the sight. He reminded him of a small white fox he saw back then when he was travelling.

.

.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.


	5. Brave

"They call me Kuroko Tetsuya." The fifth prince said to the young man standing before him. It was his first time seeing someone from the Western Kingdom this close, his skin was tanned just in the right way, not very dark like the fourth prince. He is tall and had broad shoulders and body that was clearly polished and harden from work and in his eyes wore the kind of wisdom someone who had lived a life outside the palace. His eyes are red but not the kind of red his older brother has, the kind of red that was intense like a wild fire in a moonless night, untamed but it radiated a gentleness from within. His weird split eyebrows only made him look angrier than he is, but something about this man is just so captivating, worth admiring. The prince wore a dark blue kimono with intricate details of white lines that somehow formed water ripples in the shoulder part down to the left chest while the rest was plain. "Kuroko is written with the characters of dark and child, and Tetsuya with the characters of sleepless night[1]." He said quietly. The man stared at him before his face turned into confusion, then to surprise, then embarrassment. Kuroko almost found it funny how a grown man, a prince to boot could be embarrass like this for a simple reason that he could not fathom why he is saying such. "What a coincident is it that we meet like this, I assume sleep evades you, Prince?"

Kagami turned around, there was no one, here? Why? Where is he exactly, "Ah, yeah." He said awkwardly scratching his cheek, damn he felt ashamed to admit he thought this guy was a girl a few moments ago. His eyes were the brightest blue Kagami had ever seen, it almost seem to glow in the light of the moon above them. "U-Uhm my name is—"

"Written with the characters of Fire and God[2]," Kuroko finished, he had heard of this boy, the first son and originally the heir to the Iron Kingdom's throne, a child of a deceased concubine of King Kiyoshi, who came from an affluent family, Kagami clan. "Your name however…" Kuroko decided not to go on futher, thinking about it…his name does suite him—big and ego[3].

"W-Well your name is beautiful, I guess."

The fifth prince was surprised though his face remained stoic, it was the first time someone actually flat out complimented him, well it is his name, but still—

"Thank you." He said politely.

"I-I uhm…never seen you around, are you…do you work here?"

Kuroko found the man amusing, so he didn't notice, huh. "His Majesty could say that." He said, well he isn't lying, his title as a prince is a work itself, yes? "I hope your stay is well."

"Uh…I can't say much." Kagami said as he sat there in one of the stools without even asking permission. The fifth prince didn't say anything about it and just let the man do as he pleases, after all he doesn't know, does he?

"Would you permit me, a humble soul to hear the rest of that?" He asked.

Kagami looked at him and sighed, well he could use someone to talk to anyways, "Sure." He said, "You…uhm, take a seat, I guess." The teal haired boy took a sit, hands in his lap with a posture as if a plank is attached to his back.

"What is bothering you?" he asked quietly, for a moment he doubt he'd speak of something to a stranger, but—

"Its just…I'm confused." He said, "I can't damn sleep because I'm so confused of what to do."

"What is confusing you then? Perhaps I could help?"

"No." Kagami said, "I don't want to drag anyone anymore, its enough that my brother was kidnapped just because of my stupid decision on running away. I should have thought of it first. And now…a war."

"Why is there need for a war?"

"Your people took my brother, in the eyes of our citizens surely its not as simple as being suspected of taking something then showing your satchel and confirming the item isn't there. We are talking about a prince, a to be King kidnapped by the men of this Empire. What they did wouldn't be simply resolved because they were punished by your laws, our people would want—"

"War?" the teal haired prince asked, "Is it really the answer to this? Are you sure it is for the best  _Denka?"_

"What would you know?" Kagami said sighing, "What would a commoner know?"

There was silence for a moment, if he only knew…if Kagami knew that the one he speaks of as a commoner, is the prince of the Empire of Teiko, the fifth son of the one of the greatest Emperor in history. However, the fifth prince had something else in mind, " _Denka_ , with all due respect…do not underestimate us commoners. I'd want to remind you that before your father was a King, he was once a commoner. There is a knowledge only  _us_  would know. The commoners knows real pain, they are those who truly makes kingdom, not  _your_  crown or you."

"Then what do you have to say then."

The fifth prince nodded, he was glad that he would lend him his ears, "A work of single man does not entirely reflect the thoughts of the land. Please do not persecute  _us_  just because of a work of a few people, will you kill a whole family just because their father had sinned against you?" he said. He didn't want a war to wage, no, he…he never liked the thought of it. With all honesty, he'd do _anything_  to prevent it. A war killed a friend of his once, a war took him away from him and the ones who loved that boy, he could still remember the boy's mother in the gates of his court crying, begging to help his son. War is never won, in war both is at lost. Triumph is empty.

"But my people want—"

"Is not what is best." The fifth prince said, "You are the one who they listen to, isn't your duty to ensure their safety over everything else? Sometimes people would want something, however it doesn't mean that it is what is right. It is better to be right than to be good, it was always taught to  _us_."

Kagami blinked as the Kuroko's words sunk slowly in his brains. To be right than to be good, he…he is the prince, and it is his duty to ensure that his men would be alright, it is his duty to protect them not send them in some petty war. Even if it is what they want, it is not what is called for. What is called for is for something else. Rather than focusing in matters like war there are so may other urgent things to be done. He is right. Would he kill a whole Empire, would he risk his whole Kingdom to punish a sin done by three people? It wasn't even a sacrifice, it was just plain murder. What would his brother say if he learned of this, what would Furihata say, his brother had turned into a murderer, the man he looked upon…

"Sometimes…we have to choose to be right than to be good, because sometimes what is good, isn't always right." Kagami said as he finally understood, he remembers the late Queen used to say that as well. To do what is right might be much difficult than doing what is good, however, to be right is still better than to do good just to get to their right side. "The late Queen…used to say that as well."

"She must be a very intelligent woman." Kuroko said.

"You're right."

"About what?"

"About everything," Kagami answered, "Thank you…you made me see a bit clearer."

"Its nothing, I honestly do not wish any war as well." He politely said. His eyes found the taller male standing up from his seat and stretching his long limbs. Kuroko smiled, he really does looked a bit more relieved than the moment he arrived. He looks better than he was. The prince sighed before giving Kuroko a toothy grin.

"Would I see you around tomorrow?"

Kuroko stared at him for a moment wondering what he should tell him, maybe it is the right time to tell him that he is the fifth prince? But for some reason something held him back. Would he see him tomorrow, no one ever would notice him, even if they walk pass each other tomorrow if he wouldn't announce his presence Kagami wouldn't know. Maybe he should say no, maybe he should tell him to go now. Maybe he should tell him the truth. Maybe…maybe he wasn't so sure. "I…"

"Would I see you again tomorrow?" Kagami repeated his question, "I- Uhm, I don't mean anything by that j-just uhm…I mean…I just wanted to thank you so…"

"I'd be here…again at this hour."

_Stupid_

No, the fifth prince mentally scolded himself, why did he say that, he should have said no, he should have told him that he is the fifth prince! What was holding him back? Underneath the table his hands clenched into a fist. How stupid can he be! If Akashi finds out that he is letting someone in and at the middle of the night to boot at through the garden, he'd surely be angry…right?

"I hope to see you then!" Kagami said with a bright smile, something so annoyingly endearing was in that smile. Kuroko wanted him to stop doing that, its not even a-attractive! Well…maybe a little—JUST A LITTLE! The fifth prince scolded his internal thoughts for being so scandalous, he had always been found of the physical features of a Western and he wasn't the one to blame for having such thoughts. After all he was merely  _admiring_ his looks, what's wrong about it. He frowned and resisted the urge to scold himself out loud, he is now justifying his actions to himself. Kagami waved his hand as he turned around and slowly walked away. He stood there watching and listening as his footsteps grew fainter and farther from him. He was once again engulfed with the mere sound of the gentle breeze and the sound of his own breathing, calm and quiet. It was the first time, the prince thought. This happened a few times before, but Kagami was the first one, the first one brave enough to come close. Many people who stayed in the guests quarters found out about the secret passage that leads to his court, however all of them upon hearing his voice ran as fast as they could and left. Kagami was the first one brave enough to walk this close and see him.

A brave soul. The Tiger of the Iron Kingdom, Kagami Taiga, sounds like a promising future king.

.

.

.

_Shuutoku_

Midorima walked briskly in the familiar pathway, the smell of fresh grass and cool air assaulted his senses. It was getting more boring as days pass, the village were very difficult, they were very keen on keeping to legend to themselves, the village leader would say something about not feeling up to answering their question, using his old age as an excuse. But Midorima had known people who were better at lying than the elder Takao. The hawk child, surely he exist, somewhere. Walking there he hoped, that he'd show again, like the first time. What was the reason no one would speak of him, and what does he meant by those words he said before? Death awaits the one who seek the hawk child, but wasn't he supposed to be the grace the Hawk God gave to the village? It has been two days since their arrival, and after those exchange of words not even his shadow was seen, he wondered, where could he be? Someone was surely hiding him. He surely wouldn't leave the village, right?

Raising his chin up to gaze at the sky that was barely visible from the tall bamboos, he remember when they were children they'd enjoy this kind of peace at once. But now, they were no longer naïve children, even the silence came with something unpleasant. The future was a strange thing, someone like the Hawk Child who sees pass it, he wonders what does it means for the likes of him. Fear? Midorima chuckled, ah, yes, at the end of all those must be death, does someone like the Hawk Child ever fears something like that anymore? It would be strange if he still does. The legend had been around for as long as Teiko existed, it meant that the Hawk Child must have been as old as that—he isn't even a child, to think about it. Midorima closed his eyes as the soft breeze slowly blows against his skin. Just as he did, he felt a piercing gaze towards him. He blinked and turned to where he felt the gaze coming, but he was too late he could only see the ends of those green fabric of the clothing. Green, surely from the village, right?

"Who is it?" Midorima said as he followed the footsteps, his trained hearing could recognize that the footsteps didn't belong to a child, surely, but not someone very tall as well, the footsteps were quick though, light but not light like a feminine kind of light. Midorima quickened his pace when the footsteps seems to be growing fainter, who was it who was watching him? Could it be someone was spying on him? Who would dare?

Thankfully his long limbs let slowly close the distance, he could now see the stranger, a few meters away, he wasn't tall, that was confirmed, however his back was facing Midorima, his hair was as black as the raven's feather, and his strides told Midorima he was used to going around here, he looked almost like flying. He was wearing a black cloak and the hood was pulled down. But he could see the green material underneath it. He's from the village then, but why was he running away, why was he watching Midorima as well?

"Where you going?" Midorima called the stranger, "Make yourself known, right now!" he demanded, however, the stranger didn't stop, he kept running. Midorima clicked his tongue, this was in his disadvantage, he barely know this mountain, and the thick vegattation didn't help at all. He could barely see with all the leaves blocking his view.

"I demand you to stop!" Midorima exclaimed, the stranger was getting in his nerves, what is he trying to accomplish, trying to run away from him? He kept chasing the stranger as the bamboos started to slowly disappear from his sight were replaced with bushes. It wasn't long until Midorima realized, he had gone quite far.

Midorima halted, as he found himself in a strange place. They were standing in cliff, a narrow bridge was the only thing that stood between the side where he was standing to the other, the woods that make up the bridge didn't look very trustworthy, it look like it could collapse anytime, or at any relative weight added to it. He could hear the loud murmurs and the slamming of the water against the hard rocks coming from below that bridge. The cloak clad stranger didn't graced Midorima even a look as he started running to the bridge, Midorima was left stunned there as he found the stranger walked on it like it was a sturdy concrete bridge, he made crossing that ancient looking bridge like it was as simple as walking on a steady ground. What on earth was he thinking? Midorima gritted his teeth, was he mocking him? The stranger was able to cross the bridge without even shaking the thing. Yes, that was it, he was riling him up. The prince scoff under his breath, this is surely nothing, he can cross that too. He got removed his bow and arrows down and anything that may weigh him down before he walked to the bridge.

His eyes widen as soon as he set his foot on the unsteady material, it started to sway. He tried to keep himself from noticing the height from which he might fall from in case this thing cave in to his weight. What was he thinking, of course, it  _won't_  cave in…right? He took another step, and another, and another, the rotten wood made cackling sounds from the weight of his steps but he chose not to give it much, rather he turned towards the end of the bridge, there stood slowly turning towards him was the cloak clad stranger. His eyes widen just as he took a step that he didn't notice came in heavier than it should have been, the stranger had turned towards him his half mask covering his nose and eyes—it was that mask… the mask he saw that night. Everything too slow, he heard the loud cracking under his feet then a loud sound, he saw the stranger mouthing something, he seems like he was shouting but everything was muffled in Midorima's mind.

"DANGER!"

Finally the words registered, however, it was too late, Midorima felt a plank disaapearing underneath his feet, then the other giving in with the imbalance weight. Before he knew it, he was already falling…

.

.

.

.

_SPLASH!_

The next thing Midorima remember was water, cold, painful water, he was too disoriented to understand what was happening, or to at least realize he has to swim unless he wanted to be washed to the sea. He remained there holding his breath, eyes shut. It wasn't long until he lost the energy to hold down his breath and his mouth and nose were filled with water, he gagged at the water attacking his throat. He wriggled his limbs realizing he will die if he didn't start doing something, however his movements were panic induced, they were barely helping him. He was running out of time, there was only two options there, either he dies from hypothermia, or he dies from drowning, either way he still dies, which was not on his list of to do today. Suddenly he felt something nearby, then he felt something pulling him by the back of his kimono, he then felt a hand-it wasn't very small, but at least he could say was smaller than his –pulling him by the arm, then he felt being pulled upwards. Then he saw it the corner of his eyes as he was being pulled, a mask was getting washed along in the current.

Before he knew it, he felt the water disappearing around him, as he tilt his head up, he could breathe again! He gasped and coughed out the water he accidentally drunk. He was still being pulled, and he felt too tired to stop whoever, whatever it was. Then he felt the stony river banks against his back, he continued to cough and clear his lungs of the water. He turned to his side and tried to catch his breath. This was the first time, ever he ever felt so close to meeting with death. His clothes felt heavy and icy against his body, he started trembling. As soon as his mind cleared and his heart slowed down he realized, something…or someone helped him. He looked and found a figure lying face down almost at his foot seemingly panting as his back raised up and down. He was wearing a green hanfu, something he hasn't seen around, strange, his green clothings were so vibrant it didn't even look alive, unlike those he sees in the village. Wait…hanfu? No one in the village wears hanfu, they wore…hanbok. His raven colored hair was dripping from the water. Could this be…?

Midorima looked up, and was stunned, the height he fell was no joke, and this guy—

"You…came after me?" Midorima asked in a hoarse voice. The stranger raised his head then quickly crawled over to Midorima, before cupping the man's face in his cold wet trembling hands. Midorima's eyes widen as he was forced to stare right at the other's face. His eyes…they were…mesmerizing mix of blue and silver, almost reminding Midorima of a sea after a storm, his skin is smooth without any hints of freckles or scar, but it was pale, like it rarely saw the sun, then his nose, it looks perfect to his features.

Who…is this guy?

A relief was evident to his face, "Y-You…you are alive, right?"

Midorima didn't know if this man was kidding, obviously he is, but…why…why does he looks like he was scared that he killed him, he didn't push him right? No, he fell, Midorima was sure he fell, so what was that guilt in those eyes?

"Yes, w-who are you?"

This somehow alarmed the stranger, standing up he brought his hands to his face and he quickly turned to the river. Midorima realized what the man was looking for, summing up his strength he stood and pulled him by the arm, "Its gone, it was washed away." Midorima said which didn't help, the stranger shove him away.

"Stop looking!" he exclaimed, "Go away now!"

"Are you  _him?"_  Midorima asked not letting go, "Are you that person, the one I met before? Why did you save me?"

"Let go!" The smaller man wriggled from Midorima's grip.

"I will not unless you give me some ans—" Midorima came to pause as he felt the raven haired stranger stiffen against his hold, he found his eyes flashing for a moment which took his breath away, for a moment…it looked like gems.

"They're coming."

He shoved Midorima away, just as he said Midorima heard many footsteps nearby. They were coming climbing down from a muddy slope in the side of the cliff. He saw his rescuer running and hiding in some thick bushes in the corner. Why doesn't he wants to be seen? In a moment he could now see Moriyama with panic in his face as he held in his other hand Midorima's bow and arrows, behind him were a few men from the village one of them held a spear in hand. It was obvious, he'd get a scolding from this…again. The older man ran to him concern turning to a frown and scowl.

"Where have you been?!" Moriyama exclaimed angrily, "You should have at least told me that you were trying to high dive six feet down to a white river that runs practically as fast as Ootsubo would run his mouth if he find out you drowned there! Don't you have any mercy on me at least? The Emperor would kill me, behead me, and that's him being generous if he finds out you drown and I wasn't with you! Next time you plan on killing yourself, inform me, I'll come with you because I'd rather die with you than feel the wrath of your brothers!" Midorima however was more focused on thinking, now that he knows his face, he will know, he will surely see him again. He's not going anywhere. Midorima will bet on it, this day will not end until he hasn't uncover the truth about that strange boy, the hawk child. Why was he hidng from the people, its clear now, something really is wrong. There was more to that legend for sure. "Are you even listening?!" Moriyama shoved his bows and arrows at him, "Come on now, its enough trying to kill yourself for today, prince, let's go back."

.

.

.

Midorima finally changed in his new clothes, Moriyama did scold him about leaving without him and his habit of disappearing for a bit too long for his own comfort. Midorima however was too bust then wrecking his brains from any hidden information he had about the legend of the Hawk Child. Surely, there was something he didn't know, or missed. If the Hawk Child was a gift to the village, then why…why was he hiding from the people, why was he disguising himself, why was he running away? He saved Midorima…twice now. Why? Despite the things he keeps saying, why…why does he keep saving Midorima? He felt the strange thing burning in the pits of his consciousness, along with the memory of those eyes, those beautiful silver blue eyes cupped with the most delicate black hair. The Hawk Child…is a male young man, about Midorima's age, if not younger. But he was supposed to be as old as Teiko and this village, then…how? Was he immortal too, well that's plausible, yes? After all he was blessed by the Hawk God. Something was amiss, and Midorima was keen on getting answers. This wasn't just because of Akashi's order anymore, this was on his own volition. There was something that drawn him with those silver blue eyes.

_Knock, Knock_

Midorima turned to the door and found it slowly opening and revealing the leader of the village and his daughter. The man stood there and bowed his head in greeting the prince, a gesture the prince returned politely. His daughter quietly moved to close the door behind them.

"How are you prince?" The man asked as his old and shaky limbs brought him to the side a small stool in the corner of the room where he sat while his daughter stood next to him head lowered in regards to Midorima's high position. "I've heard from your guard that you have made quite a stunt this morning."

"I am fine." Midorima answered, "Thank you for asking."

"I hope I am not intruding your rest."

"Not at all." Midorima replied as he sat on the side of the small creaking bed of his.

The man nodded and hummed before restarting a new conversation, "I do wonder what you were doing in there." The man said. Midorima stopped and thought for a moment, should he tell him that he knows about the existence of the Hawk Child from their village? He stared at the man for a moment reading through his face if his intentions or reaction would cause him any trouble, however, that was not what he found. He blinked twice, was he…still a daze, perhaps still disoriented from his fall earlier? The man sitting there had this strikingly familiar shape of the eyes, and his jaws were almost…quite similar—wait, similar to whom? Midorima scrunched his eyes, the man's face was wrinkled with old age, but his eyes and the shape of his face, if only they were made younger they'd look almost like that, like… _him_. It was the first time he saw that person's face and it only dawned to him, this man looks somehow similar to that boy.

"I…I was…looking for someone." Midorima found himself saying.

"Someone?" The man asked curiously, "Who would you be looking for young prince? In such place and on your own to add. I apologise for asking but you see, the place where you were heading was an old route back here to the temple."

Midorima was shock at the information, that route…is a route back to the temple, if that boy was running from someone chasing him, a person's logic would bring him to go back to their home, right, and if he was running to that route…which leads to the temple then…could it mean that the Hawk Child is  _in_  the temple? But he has been a few days there, he hasn't seen not even his shadow in the place, where could he be going that Midorima couldn't spot him? There was two possible reason, first is the guy could have some kind of ability to fade into the background just like the fifth prince, and the second he was purposely hiding from them. But that's difficult with people like this old man and his daughter all day here in the temple. "Is there something you ought to tell me?" Midorima said breaking the building silence. Yes, there was something surely, someone like that boy wouldn't easily get unnoticed running around the temple in those clothes, those vibrant green clothes.

The old man faked innocence as he smiled, Midorima frowned as he found this not amusing at all, he knows when someone is lying, and the way his hands were slightly trembling didn't escape his eyes. "My, what would we tell you young man?" he said, "Is there anything in your mind?"

"I met the Hawk Child."

Midorima quickly felt the drop of temperature in the room as the atmosphere felt like lead, yes, he hit the mark, didn't he? The man's shoulder tensed and his daughter's eyes widen as she shakily turned to his father. "Is that true, prince?" he said chuckling, "That is just but a myth, a villager must have been playing tricks on you."

"I have never seen him around, I could at least know when I have seen someone before. And I know when I saw him, he isn't just any villager."

"You  _saw_  him?"

Midorima turned to the man in the stool, eyes narrowed in him with a hint of slight anger in them masked with his lips pressed into a line, "Yes."

"You must not again…do that." The man said firmly.

"I thought you said he doesn't exist, that the Hawk Child is merely a myth."

"Do not test the Gods, Prince Midorima." The man said, "Heed my words, we wish no one harm, not you or my men, not anyone. Save yourself and follow my words, if it's the Hawk Child you aim in visiting our village, I suggest that you leave. You won't succeed, you'll die, we'll die, you are putting us all in danger."

"Enlighten me about this, what are you speaking of?"

The man however had stood up and shook his head, "I apologise, but there is nothing good that comes with meddling with the supernatural." The man bowed his head and left. Midorima frowned, what are they not telling him, knowing that they do know about the existence of the Hawk Child in their village and yet decides to hide it angers Midorima. The prince didn't understand the reason why would they hide the blessing the Hawk God gave them, and what does he mean with the words that they would die? Why would they die?

* * *

When the night fell Midorima couldn't sleep, Moriyama had fallen asleep in his bed, and it was awfully quiet except for the faint noise of the rain outside. In the mountains, the weather becomes very harsh. Midorima knew this however, he wasn't prepared for the cold. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Midorima sat up and lit up a small candle in the side of his bed. He was constantly plagued with the flashback of the earlier incident, whenever he would close his eyes he'd remember that feeling of falling down, that momentary thought that he's going to die. And when he wakes up, he'd remember those silver blue eyes that belonged to the one who saved him, was someone like him really is capable of bringing death? Someone who had such fear towards people, can he do as much as bring them misfortune. If he was anything, he is a scared little bird caged from people, his existence denied. Midorima stood and dressed himself, maybe he'll take a few walks, maybe it would help him sleep.

As soon as Midorima got out of their shared room he felt the cold moist air assaulted his skin, he pulled his robe closer attempting to shield himself from the angry weather. His footsteps echoed in the hallway, he never had a problem with sleeping before, well except for that day he found out about their mother's death—but he practically refused to sleep then. His mother had always held a special place in the hearts of everyone who knew her, she is indeed an incredible woman, after all she had put up to five different personalities and raised them. Midorima wondered, what would she do if she was right here? As Midorima came closer to the main entrance, he found some noise, it sounded like someone is speaking. Slowly as he arrived there, he found the village leader standing there, next to him like the usual is his daughter who was holding a lamp in one hand, and there was a woman crying and holding on to the hem of the man's clothes.

"Please! Please do something!" she cried and sobbed, her clothes were wet and pressed to her lithe body.

"What is happening?" Midorima asked as he came closer, the village leader slightly bowed his head in greeting while his daughter bowed her head in full recognition of him as the prince. "What is wrong?"

"I apologise, we did not mean to disturb you  _denka."_  The village leader said. "Its nothing of importance you may return to your quarters."

"She is crying, I see an importance when a woman shed tears." Midorima said, "Is there something I could do to help?" he asked the woman.

The woman's eyes turned to him hopeful. She crawled to Midorima's feet before placing both her hands on the floor and bowing her head against them. "Please!" she cried, "M-My son had wandered off, h-he might be in the bamboo groves, I-I cannot find him, please help me, s-somehow! A-Anything, I-I'd give anything!"

The look in her eyes…Midorima had seen that kind of desperation before, it was painful to watch it all over again. Once when they were younger, the youngest, the fifth prince was only seven years old, he had always been the smallest of them. They were only playing hide and seek until they couldn't find the fifth prince anymore, an hour pass, and another, until it reached the ears of the Empress, she ran out from her court to aid the search. When another hour passed and the fifth prince was still nowhere to be found, she had started crying in the arms of the Emperor. He could never forget the way her eyes shone with anger to herself, for not being there, her guilt and her desperation to find her son. "Stand up," Midorima said to the woman, when she didn't move Midorima took her hand and helped her back to her feet. "Wipe off your tears, I shall help you."

"But Prince it is storming outside, even if you are the prince, the mountains is a terrible place during a storm, I cannot guarantee your safety." The older man said.

"No one could guarantee a person's fate." He said firmly, "If I die today searching for that child or I live, no one knows. When Moriyama-dono wakes up, tell him that I insisted on going."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman cried.

Midorima smiled at the woman—

" _Mother…Mother, it will be alright."_

"It is going to be alright." He said.

Without wasting anytime Midorima brought with him a rope and his bow and arrow, with only a cloak to shield himself from the rain, the prince went on to find the lost child. According to the woman's description, the child has brown hair, and his name was Yoshiyo. He ventured outside without sparing a look or two to the temple, he understood that even as the village's leader, still the man is old and his daughter surely couldn't do much in this kind of weather. Midorima was not the kind of person who would simply just sit and watch a woman especially weeping when he knows he can do as much as to look for s child. What could possibly go wrong anyways? The rain is harsher in the mountains, and the ground melted into mud, it was slippery and to someone who is not used to these things surely it poses danger. But Midorima begged to differ. Midorima indeed was a prince, a prince who hated all the dirt and mud, who hated the smell of mould and bug bites, but Midorima is the prince of Teiko. He is the son of the late Emperor, and not a mud or any filth could stop him from fulfilling a simply task. Contrary to many people's thought about the second prince, underneath that stoic façade and that indifference was this.

Many people thought the children born in the palace would be fragile, spoiled but they were no ordinary princes, they were the Miracles of the Empire of Teiko, they weren't simply princes. They were prodigies. They need not almost a guard to secure themselves, they alone could bring an army down, the five of them. A rain, a mud, or a bug bite won't simply bring them down, it could  _never_  stop a Miracle.

"Yoshiyo!" Midorima called the boy's name over in over, he wondered if the boy could hear him in this rain. "Answer me, Yoshiyo are you here?"

All Midorima could see was the bamboos, the tall and lean bamboos everywhere. The vibrant green it showed in the morning had disappeared and it turned into a dark maze. Midorima noticed a few bamboos that had been cut, and with all honesty, it looks very dangerous. One wrong slip and that could pierce right through human flesh. Death by a bamboo doesn't sound very appealing. "Yoshiyo!" the prince continued to call. "Your mother is looking for you!" at times Midoirma wondered what has gotten into the minds of children to go out at this hour and ran into the groves, but on the other side he couldn't blame them when they as kids would free the pigs in the pen in the palace's outer court and ride them for fun—yeah, for fun. And sometimes that  _fun_  turns to a cat and mouse chase among their attendants and the palace guards. Which brings him here, a boy probably hide away from his mother for fun and ended up caught in the storm.

Midorima whipped his head as he heard a faint sound of sobbing, someone…someone is nearby, "Yoshiyo is that you?" there was no answer, he could hear it. Yes, its surely a sound of cries. Midorima concentrated, surely it's just here if he can hear it despite the rain. Midorima walked towards the source and he knew he was going at the right direction when he heard it getting louder.

The lightning strike and flashes a white light, Midorima stood there staring a sobbing figure in the ground, clothes filled with mud, body trembling and breath fogging up in the air. In his arms was a limp small body of a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION NOTES:
> 
> [1]SLEEPLESS NIGHT= For this fanfic I decided not to use the original way on how Kuroko's name is written, the original way his name is written in hirgana テツヤ which means Philosophy. or Morality and Wisdom. But for the sake of the story I decided to use another way of writing his name which is [徹夜] this also reads as Tetsuya, however the meaning means ALL NIGHT, or sleepless night.
> 
> [2] FIRE AND GOD - Kagami's last name is written using the characters [火] which mean Fire and [神 ] which means God.
> 
> [3] BIG AND EGO- Taiga, Kagami's first name has the same reading as the katakana reading for TIGER, however the characters used for his first name [大] means big and [ 我 ] means ego, all in all the name Taiga means having high regard for oneself.


	6. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for everyone who is giving "kudos" for LION I hope you all dont get tired of waiting! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please give me your thoughts on the flow of the story so far. I hope you continue supporting LION~~!

Takao Kazunari was staring at the darkness in his room when a flash of image in his mind came, he saw green, the same vibrant green of the color of the moss and the bamboo groves, but this time it wasn't a landscape, it was a set of eyes encased with darker shade of eyelashes that were too long that it looked feminine already. He had a beautiful jaw line, his shoulders were just right with the build of his body. Like always he knows this man's name, like always he knows about him and the reason why he is there. Why does he know, or more likely, how does he know—is something that he couldn't understand himself. It was like he just knows. It has been like that for eighteen years, things, faces, events flashes behind his eyes as if he is right there within that scenery, as if he was with them. This time it is a prince who inherited the land of Shuutoku, a young man named Midorima Shintaro, second son of the late Emperor, royal birth and he is looking for him.

Up to this day, the boy still wonders what could be the reason many people attempted to look for him, to look for a monster. Though he could see things, farther than anyone else could, earlier than anyone else, he still couldn't read minds. Could it be that they were there to hunt him? Or capture him and put him on a display in the capital? He wondered if they knew the danger he poses for them. His hand moved to his face, slowly under his eyes caressing the skin there with his thumb, sometimes he wondered why this curse chose him of all people. Were his ancestors cruel men, or did they do something bad? He remember the same words was spoken by his father as he cried next to his mother's lifeless body. It has been eighteen years of living on his own, eighteen years of darkness, of living and pretending not to exist. He envied the children who played out in the woods in the morning, their giggles and laughter were contagious, but he could only watch them from afar. He shouldn't be seen, shouldn't be known. It was for the good of the village, for the good of the people around him so that they may not suffer the same fate as his mother.

Midorima Shintaro will come tomorrow morning, he will arrive close by the streams and— _NO!_  Takao found himself standing up from his bed as he saw it, what a horrible thing to see. Tomorrow he will arrive and he would ask to be separated with his guard, then he will wander until he will accidentally set his foot on that boar trap, it will pierce through his flesh clasp tightly and slowly dig into the muscles and then his bones until it swells, then— _snap—_ tear a part of his limb with his foot. He will then bleed until he dies, his guard will come but it will be too late. Takao could feel his pulse accelerating in almost an abnormal speed.

_Death comes to those who seek the Hawk Child_

The next morning he came an hour earlier before the prince came, watching from afar he saw him walk around. It was his first time seeing a prince in personal, he thought. He wore a simple clothing just like as he saw in his vision, but the clothes looks well on him, better than in his visions. His posture was clearly different from others, and he could feel the air of authority in the way he moves. Behind him were his bow and arrows, an archer, for a moment Takao was lost in thought and he didn't realize that he was so close to the boar trap. He stopped him by speaking, there were many other ways to make the other stop but Takao chose to speak. Later he realized this wasn't what he should have done, he could have thrown a pebble or stone at the man's direction then made a run. He spoke and made himself known.

A stupid decision.

"Father."

Takao called as he stood in the corner, darkness covered his silhouette as he wore the same mask he did from the past eighteen years. Since the death of his mother he had never left his room without it. His father who was standing there staring at the old painting of the Hawk God painted on the wall of the temple didn't even turned or made any response to the voice of his son. But Takao knew the man would hear him, he always does. "Father, the prince of Shuutoku is at the gates of the village, they will be arriving soon. Another man is with him, perhaps his ally, or a guard." Again the man didn't say anything, he didn't move. It has been like that for eighteen years, all he could do was to tell things to his father, he was the one who decides on things and he…he doesn't exist as far as everyone is concerned.

In the small kitchen in the temple, Takao brought the herbs he had gathered in the woods and boiled some water. He has no knowledge like most people in the village does, he couldn't even write his name or read to survive. No one taught him how. He took it upon himself to learn things, to know which among the mushrooms were poisonous and not, he learned how to distinguish a herbal plant to a plant that were used for decoration and from the ones that are harmful, he learned from the way they differ in scent, in shape and color. Pulling his sleeves, he carefully fans the wood with a paper fan that had grown dark in color from the smoke. When the fire was enough he placed the kettle and had some water to boil. When the water was done boiling, he went back and decided which of the herbs he'd use to make a tea…he decided a jasmine tea would be good.

Takao stood there for a few moments, he knows by now his father had brought the two guests in the temple and in a few moments his sister will come in there in the kitchen. Just as he thought a soft footsteps resounded in the floor and as it grew closer the footsteps became louder, until Takao could see his sister standing there at the doorway. Unlike his father, his sister would look at him and bow her head. She has always been a polite and sweet girl, but Takao new as well she couldn't and wouldn't try to defy the words of their father. She never spoke to him.

"I made some jasmine tea for the guests." Takao said. She walked to his side and looked at the pot and the empty cups set in a tray. Without another word she took them in her hands, and bowed her head to her older sibling and left.

.

.

Later Takao realized that the prince was dead set on his aim to meet him, it was strange to see the fire and resolve in the man's eyes when he said he will know about him, that he would do anything to unravel his identity. Why was he so stubborn, why can't he just let him go? He stayed in the temple for more days trying to know all the details about him, he kept trying ask his father about him, the villagers as well. No one would speak, everyone would say the same, that he doesn't exist. They told him over and over again, the same thing, yet he won't give up. They'd tell him it was just his imagination, or it was some villager playing prank on him. Yet he was there standing at the same spot where they spoke to each other for the first time. Midorima Shintaro dares to defy the rules of heaven. What a strange man. Why won't he listen to the warnings, why can't he at least have mercy on himself?

Takao was fast, he saw his head slowly turning towards him and without taking chances he made a run for it.

"Who is it?" The prince asked, his voice piercing through the air. Takao didn't dare to look back, he can see him anyway. He can see that he was walking then he was following him, and faster, and faster until the prince was running and chasing him. He was quicker than Takao imagined, despite his towering height, his limbs were exceptionally fast. He thought princes would not be used to walking or even running, it as if he was wrong.

"Where you going?" Midorima called to him, "Make yourself known, right now!"

His demanding voice is honestly frightening, it made him run even faster, the next question was where is he going? He was so fast he could surely keep up any moment now, Takao could see him closing the distance between them. If it wasn't him this man is chasing surely he had caught up faster. Thankfully Takao had memorized ever nooks and crannies of the mountains, he knows where every single tree stood, where every root ends, where every stream leads. An idea popped in Takao's mind, surely he wouldn't dare right? He made a straight run, he kept his pace as he saw the change in the kinds of plants that they were passing. It wasn't a special ability, anyone could know that there was a change in the plants around if they look, but what made Takao special was he could see them as he run, he could keep track of his surrounding as he could see the one behind him. It was like having a perfect angle and seeing everything all at once without confusing himself which one is which. Finally Takao saw it, without hesitation ran for it.

The bridge is old, he didn't knew what it was the purpose it served before, but this had become his playground as a child. No one ever used it, the woods were rotten and it could collapse any minute if someone dares to step on it. But Takao is Takao, he had been playing in this bridge since his childhood. He knows how to cross it without breaking or making it sway even the slightest. He quickly made his way along the bridge, he didn't let his feet stay too long in the same plank, his weight and the force of the downward pull would make the wood cave in so the trick was to be swift and forget what was beneath you. Takao smiled to himself, surely the prince wouldn't—

Takao quickly turned as he saw the scene flashing through his mind, when he had turned his eyes widen as he saw Midorima had dared cross the bridge. "Don't come close!" Takao said in panic, "Move back,  _now!"_ But all of his words fell in vain as he heard the cracking sounds and like a slow motion picture he saw the plank cracking into two and then the prince's wide eyes.

"DANGER!" he exclaimed but it was too late, Midorima was freefalling down the river.

The things that Takao sees, the things that his eyes shows him always frightens him, for eighteen years it never failed to make him shower himself in guilt and anger. Why…why does he has to be the one to see it? Why does he see it? There was a certain pain of watching someone fall to their death, and then not being able to do anything. Eighteen years, he had tried for eighteen years to know what was the reason he had these eyes. It has been that long as well that he kept on failing on himself, people still dies, people are still taken away from him, eighteen years of watching. Can he watch another man die again? That was what was running in his mind as he ran after the green haired prince, can he shoulder another memory of a man dying right before his eyes?

_I'm tired…of watching_

He dived into the water below a few moments as the prince hit the water, he didn't waste time and he swam to find the man who had just fallen. He saw him terribly confused and in panic, he grabbed him by the color and then by the arm and pulled him with all his might. He prayed he wasn't late yet, he prayed he didn't lose another one again. As he surfaced and the prince as well, he heard him coughing out the water out of his lungs, Takao was able relieved. He pushed him to the river banks and fell to the ground in exhaustion. He didn't mind the coldness of the water in his skin, the adrenaline was keeping him warm. Takao heard the other spoke which shoot his brain to alert, he is speaking which means—

He didn't thought of his actions, his body took over and the next thing he knew he was holding his face in his hand examining the pupils of his eyes, they were…they were still alive, "Y-You…you are alive, right?" he said hesitantly, he watched as the green orbs followed his irises and they were reflecting his—

"Yes, w-who are you?"

Takao flinched, no, no, no! He stood up, he was wearing it when he dived so where was his mask! He cannot be seen, he cannot be known! Panic rose to his system as he gathered himself up and pulled his shaking limbs as he quickly searched for his mask, for that familiar feeling of being unknown, of the the comfort that it brought. Takao felt Midorima pulled him by the arm, his hands were big and frighteningly powerful as he pulls him to face him, "Its gone, it was washed away." Midorima said as he pulled him, how can he say that easily, frustration and slight anger bubbles up in him making him shove the other.

"Stop looking!" Takao exclaimed, "Go away now!"

"Are you  _him?"_  Midorima asked not letting go, "Are you that person, the one I met before? Why did you save me?"

"Let go!"

"I will not unless you give me some ans—"Takao stiffen as he spotted quickly from the slope a few silhouette, he recognizes all of them, Moriyama…the man Midorima calls as Moriyama was saying something and pointing at their direction.

"They're coming." He said as he wriggled off from Midorima's hold before running towards the bushes and hiding there.

Takao watched as the scene unfolded before him, the man was saying something, he looks extremely angry and concerned, he was saying something about Midorima's brother punishing him if something happened to the young man. When Midorima finally tore his eyes off him, Takao swiftly made his exit. He ran with his quiet and soft footsteps along the river banks, for eighteen years Takao had memorized everything about this place. He quickly found his way out and brought him back to that familiar place where no one would know about him.

As soon as he slipped into his dark room that was only lit by a single candle, he touched his bare face. He hasn't seen his face, this was the first time and it was in the awed eyes of the prince of Shuutoku. He couldn't say if he was handsome, or if he looks ugly, all he knew was he had a face just like everyone of them, and Midorima Shintaro wasn't afraid of his eyes, if he was anything to be gone by, he was amused, excited, and…he dare say, enchanted. It made the Hawk Child wonder, why would he be interested in a monster like him, the fear was great, knowing he was an ignorant compared to the prince he knows there is a big chance that he might be taking things differently as to the prince. He was an inexperienced with human emotions after all. Why would a prince want to meet a monster like him?

The question ran in his mind like an unending reel until his eyes shut and he fell in a shallow sleep.

.

.

Takao rose up from his sleep, his eyes showed him again, outside it was raining, and a child, there was a child in the middle of the groves, and he was stuck and lost. Takao didn't need to see the rest of what his eyes had to show him, he knows it by himself, a human body could only withstand a certain drop of temperature at a certain time, and a child specifically wouldn't last long alive in the rain and freezing temperature of the mountains. Takao ran outside his den, loud and harsh wind slap against him as he made his way out. He braced himself, he was starting to shiver, his body rejecting the surrounding. Takoa hated the rain, hawks hated the rain, anything that flies hates the rain, it enables them to use their wings, and Takao…Takao felt so vulnerable in it, like the Hawk's instincts inside. However, he pulled all the remaining strength and courage he had to walk into the rain, scanning the familiar ground for that boy. He couldn't imagine how much tears this child's mother would cry if he would learn her darling son is a cold corpse—Takao couldn't, and wouldn't let that happen. He quicken his steps as he try to ignore the sound of the loud thunder, and the lightning mercilessly hitting the dark sky.

It didn't take him any longer to spot the child, he was shivering and barely conscious as he sat leaning against a slender bamboo. Takao without thinking about his identity being exposed ran to the child's side, "Yoshiyo-kun!" he called the boy's name. The boy looked up to him eyeshalf lidded.

"Are you…God?" the boy's said and with a smile he fainted right in Takao's arms.

God…

Was he…God? No, he isnt, he is a monster, and he…he…Takao's eyes widen as the limp body in his arms felt colder, and the color of the boy's body was draining. Would he lose another one, right at his arms? He started to shake in fear, what can he do, what should he do? Why…why does he always have to watch this? What did he do to deserve this kind of life, a tear started rolling down his cheeks. Just like what his father said, he was the omen. He was the reason why the people of this village suffers. It was his eyes.

_Tell me what to do_

_Please,_

_Anyone._

_._

_._

"Yoshiyo." Takao heard a familiar voice called, turning towards the source he found the prince wearing only but a cloak with him, he was staring at them wide eyed. Midorima without thinking ran to their side, pushing the man to face him, he was surprised to see that haunting silver blue eyes staring right at him, the emerald green haired prince couldn't differentiate anymore if those were the rain wetting his face or was it his tears?

"H-Help him!" Takao said in a shaking voice, Midorima was shock to see the same fear the man had as he saw in his feature a second before he fell from that bridge earlier and there was another kind of fear that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that made the other look vulnerable. Midorima turned his attention to the child in his arms, he was pale and his lips were turning violet. Putting two fingers over the child's wrist his eyes widen—

"He has a pulse!" Midorima announced, relieved that the boy still is alive, however he was freezing, his body temperature is seriously lower. "We need to get him out of here."

The Hawk Child nodded. Midorima grabbed the child from him and carefully carried the boy. The Hawk Child led him out of the groves, they were both quick that Midorima barely gave attention to where they were going. All he understood was the fact that they were running out of time. He didn't know how the boy in front of him could move so quickly, so precisely in this rain, Midorima could barely see. He followed him and before the prince knew it he could see something, like a small entrance while the rest of the seemingly concrete structure was filled with creeping vines and gigantic roots, the path was very difficult, he almost tripped twice from the big roots in the ground disguised by the mud. For some reason that structure before him looked familiar. "Faster, this way!" the Hawk Child said. Midorima nodded and followed where the boy led him. They entered the structure, which was dark, but nonetheless warmer.

He was panting and trying to catch his breath and it was the same as the Hawk Child, but he didn't waste time and lit the torch that was in there. Midorima turned and found a pathway, the Hawk Child gestured him to follow and he did. The Hawk Child…he wondered why the village leader told him not to be close, why does this person embodies death? He was a blessing by the Hawk God according to the legends so why…what happened here? The floor looked strangely familiar, Midorima wondered why. The path ended with a stair leading down, with the light of the torch he was able to see his way as they went on. He was surprised to find a larger place down there, and a cave like structure was in a corner, while another pathway was on his left. He wondered where that path leads, however, he had pressing matters in hand.

"He needs to lay down." Midorima said, "A blanket and a change of clothes as well."

"There is a bed in there." He said pointing in the dark makeshift cave, the Hawk Child walked over to the room and lit up a small candle to lit the place. Midorima couldn't believe his eyes…was this…where the Hawk Child resides? It was…It was a small space, barely enough for a young man, the bed was old, older than the ones in the temple and it was so dark and cramped, not even jails in in the capital look like this, no, the jails were better looking than this. Midorima laid the child in the bed, while the Hawk Child rummage in that old chest in the corner, he ran and handed Midorima the blanket and clothes.

Midorima quickly took the child's wet clothes and changed him into the clothes the Hawk Child brought, it was a white yukata, and surprisingly it fits the child. After getting the boy to change clothes, Midorima draped the child with the blanket. This place was good choice, he thought, it was very warm under those thick walls. He could barely hear the sound of the rain outside.

"Will he be alright?"

"I think so, we just have to keep him warm." Midorima said before turning towards the stranger. Turning towards the Hawk Child the prince briefly wondered what is he doing in such shady place, all the questions he had for him resurfaced like oil in water. Taking off his wet cloak the prince folded the wet fabric and settled it in a corner. "What is a legendary being doing in such a strange place?" he asked. Takao didn't answer he just stood there watching the color come back from the child's skin. He had stopped shivering which was in his relief. The raven haired young man looked at the prince who stood there in the corner waiting for his answer. He was the first one to heed the words of the village leader, he was the first one ever to tempt fate. He didn't know if it was right to call him brave, or was it suicidal? Was he that tired of living already? Too bad, he thought, he looks like a fine young man, he could have gotten himself a beautiful wife in the future, however he had just changed his fate by upfront speaking to him. But on the other side…it was his fault too.

_I can't run away when I know I can help them._

_I don't want to be the one to witness their death._

_I am tired of watching._

It was just like then…

"Why did you save him, why did you save me?" Midorima wanted to hear it from this boy's lips, the truth about what a Hawk Child could do. The prince waited for an answer, the answer he has been waiting ever since the first time he saw him

"…I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"You." The Hawk Child answer, "I saw you…when you came here. I saw you looking for me, I saw Yoshiyo-kun in the groves. I just…saw it. My eyes…see things, before they happen."

Midorima stopped, so that was what the Hawk Eyes could really do. Just as what Akashi said, the power to see ahead. The infamous gift of the Hawk God, the Hawk Eyes, but what puzzles the second prince was the reason why he is here, what does it has to do with him bearing death at his wake? What does the village leader meant, and him as well when he said death awaits does who seeks him? What does the bearer of Hawk Eyes doing in an underground, in a poorly lit place, why is he hiding? "Then, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here."

"Why?"

The Hawk Child looked at him confused, which was strange as well, as if it was a shock to hear that someone doesn't know why he is there. "I thought you know." He answered, "Don't you know, I mean…I am the Hawk Child and isn't it normal that I am away from people, after all I…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…a monster."


	7. Mistakes

**_the best people are those who possess the feeling beauty, the courage to take risk...and the capacity to sacrifice. However, this makes them vulnerable and they are often wounded-if not destroyed._ **

.

.

_"Mother…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Mother…why…are my eyes strange?"_

_"No they aren't."_

_"But Father always seems scared to look at me."_

_"He doesn't understand the beauty held by those eyes, my child."_

_"Am I…not like them?"_

_"Of course. Because you are my son, and only Kazu-kun is my son." The small child look up to her mother who quietly sat with him that day, her beautiful long hair was pulled into a braid and lay resting in her shoulders, her eyes were gentle like her voice and her hands were soft and warm. Her eyes were the most beautiful of gray eyes he had seen, and it will always be. "Remember son, everything has a beauty but not everyone has the eyes to see them. When I look at you, I see all that I would love, all that I love. In your eyes."_

_._

_._

_._

"I am…a monster." Takao said in a quiet voice as he look at his hands raising them. A monster that was what he is, the reason of the death of his dear mother, the reason for the pain in his father's eyes, the reason why he had to be kept away. His eyes. The curse of his eyes. No matter what he did, it still wasn't enough to atone for his sin, for his sin of being born. In silence he sat there watching the boy in his bed shifting and clutching the warm blanket in his body. No matter what, he was still a good for nothing monster, something that one would rather keep in the dark where he belongs. That was right. This was what is due to someone like him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Midorima said.

Of course he wouldn't, Takao thought bitterly. No one ever knows, and that is how things should be. No one must know, because there was no need to. Who was he, what is he, that isn't essential. Just like the other Hawk Children, he'll stay there in the dark until he grows old, and die maybe from some kind of sickness like many of the others had. It was like that, that is how his life should be, he'll die alone, suffer the consequences of his birth and the curse he has. Midorima was like an outside force, something that wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to heed his father's words, he was supposed to be frightened of him not this. Not drawn. That was right, he wasn't supposed to be here. He shouldn't be here. Takao placed a hand over the child's cheek feeling the slight warmth coming back from the child's skin, he carefully carried the child and walked towards Midorima. The prince looked at him with an unreadable expression, he was looking at him like right in his eyes. If he only used that kind of courage in different things maybe it would have did him a lot better. As if understanding him, Midorima took the boy from his arms and carried the boy himself.

"Come with me." Takao said and Midorima followed him, taking the lone torch with him Takao led the way.

Midorima was quiet as he followed the other, their footsteps echoed in the old floor, no words were said. Midorima held the boy in his arms, quietly thinking of the words the Hawk Child told him. Right now he understood what half of these things were, he wasn't a fool not to realize as they walk there the familiar walls, it was dark but Midorima wasn't someone you'd easily fool just because there was a lack of lighting. The walls were made of the same material of the temple, the plants that were growing in the wall of the entrance they took earlier was awfully familiar as well. The people were afraid of the power of the Hawk Child in confusion of his power to see upcoming events as actually bringing the event itself. He watched as the Hawk Child quietly walks ahead, he thinks he is evil, he thinks he brings the misfortune when he was actually the key to avoiding it. Imagine how many lives he could have saved if only the villagers weren't stupid enough to realize it, that this boy wasn't a curse but a gift. He foretells the future, he can avoid it he only they let him, a power Kings would die for to have and yet…

_"Didn't they tell you?"_

Didn't who told him? Who was the Hawk Child referring, that was the next question, he lives at the back of the temple, does that mean…does that mean the people in the temple were the ones who guards him, were the village leader and his daughter guarding the Hawk Child all along? No, why would an old man and a girl be the guardian of a monster as they assumed? What can an old man do, what can a girl do against a young man, a healthy young man? There was still something he hasn't gotten correctly. There was something else.

_"…M-My son."_

_"He doesn't like going out very much, actually….he isnt allowed."_

Midorima paused, son…yes, the village leader said he has a son, yet he hasn't seen him. Both the village leader and his daughter live in the temple, then his son…where is his son? Could it be that the Hawk Child is—ah yes, that would make sense, right? The eyes, and the shape of his face, it looks just like the village leader's. Could it be, could it be he was the one the Hawk Child meant when he said those words? Could the Hawk Child told him about his arrival? Could he be—wait, the village leader when they arrived…how did he knew Midorima was a prince, how did he know they were sincere about their objectives, about not harming the people, how did he knew they were there? It would make sense…it make sense now. It was him. It was the Hawk Child. The village leader he knows. Midorima continued walking as he go on he decided to remain quiet, there was still one thing he didn't understand, where did they start doing this to the Hawk Children? Since when had the Hawk Child been here? There were so many things he was eager to know when he returns, so many things that he fell in silence in constructing which one to ask first.

Midorima was close, he knows he had his identity unveiled soon. But what came next was a problem, what will he do then? When he knows it all what will he do? Can he pursued him to follow him to Shuutoku and meet his brother? How can he make someone who lives under the darkness for many years, a person who had been scared of speaking with others in fear he would harm the other? What will he do? What can he do? What if the village retaliates about this? Would he or would he not come with him?

"Stop." Midorima blinked and realized he was walking side by side now with the Hawk Child. "Look only ahead, I cannot be seen with you, walk straight from this path, just straight ahead at the end of the corridor you will arrive at a room, it's a secret room in the Temple."

"Where are you going?" Midorima asked.

"Do me a favour, you said I saved your life, right?" Takao said, "Then, do me a favour, when I said close your eyes, do that and count to twenty."

"Why would I—"

"Do it, please."

Midorima didn't know why, he usually wasn't the kind of person who bends to others request unless it's the Emperor's words. He stood there adjusting the sleeping boy in his arms. He looked straight ahead, there the hallways was filled with many branching paths, but as the Hawk Child say all he has to do is take the straight path. He was never the easily trusting person, due to all the things they had to go through as they grew up in the palace, Midorima never trusted anyone aside from their deceased mother. Yet he closed his eyes and out loud he counted—

"One, two, three, four…"

.

.

.

_"Five, six, seven, eight, nine…TEN!"_

_The giggles of the other kids were heard as they the 'it' ran to find the others hiding somewhere, Takao never had the chance to play this game with the other kids, they said it was unfair. Somehow he manages to catch them all too easily. It was because even with his eyes closed he can still see things, he can see even the things that happens behind his back, or even in a mile. The village kids thought he was weird, they never asked him to play again. He would usually sit there, sometimes his younger sister would sit with him watch the others play. Shizuka, his sister is always been nice to him, even without speaking he can see that she empathizes with him._

_"Shizuka-chan, you don't need to sit here with Onii-san." Takao said smiling to the little girl sitting next to him. The girl looked up at him looking a bit dejected. "Oh, I don't mean it that way, I mean you can play with them if you want to."_

_The little girl shook her head and grabbed his hand with her small chubby fingers, "Shizuka doesn't want to play, Shizuka wants to be with Onii-chan."_

_"Thank you…Shizu…"_

_He didn't understand what was happening, sometimes he sees things, his father always told him to ignore them, that way the village will leave in peace. That way everything will be alright, as long as no one knew. Its alright, no one needs to know about his eyes._

_._

_._

_"Father!"_

_"What it is, Kazunari, it is no time for playing games I need to go with the—"_

_"Mother is sick! She's going to…she's going to die—"_

_SLAP_

_The small raven haired child felt his cheek burn, as tears stream down his face. Why…Why did his father—_

_"Have I not told you not to speak of those things! Your words are what brings the misfortune! Take back those words!"_

_"But father I really saw it!"_

_They said his words were that brings the catastrophe. That he was…the embodiment of death._

_The next morning, they all witnessed it, the three of them. The woman with the most beautiful gray eyes fell quietly on the floor, there was no chocking sound, she didn't struggle, she just…fell. And Takao knew that when she did, it was a bit too late for them to save her. He fell in his knees and started crying, his younger sister was tad bit too young to understand she stood there behind them asking why their mother had seem to fell asleep in the floor. His Father was shock and was staring at his wife's body unmoving slowly starting to lose it familiar color, and her skin turning deathly gray. It was his fault…yes, this is his fault right?_

_If only_

_If he didn't say those things, maybe she…_

_"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_._

_._

_It was…my fault?_

.

.

.

_Drip…_

_Drop_

"I…I am back."

Midorima's voice rang in the hallway, making everyone surprised. Sitting on stool was the village leader and the woman was anxiously waiting while Moriyama stood there surprised and anger painting his features. It was no longer raining as much as it was a few moments ago, the thunderstorm was still loud though. The old man stood confused, while the woman upon realizing the small child in Midorima's arms started sobbing, she ran quickly to him. The worry and concern in her eyes were heart wrenching, "He is alright." Midorima said as she carefully handed the boy to her mother. "However, if possible he should be taken to a physician to be examined."

The woman breaming with tears held the little boy in her arms caressing her son's cheek, "Thank heavens." She whispered over and over again. Midorima stared at the woman remembering the same face of relief his mother had back then as she wrapped her arms around the fifth prince. The woman raised her head a sincere smile painted her lips, "Thank you, thank you very much!" she cried.

"Go now, the child needs to be well rested." Midorima said, the woman nodded and bowed her head before she left. It was nostalgic watching it. Midorima remember the way their mother carried the fifth prince in her arms as she was finally able to see and washed by the relief that her son is well. A mother's love proved to them as the strongest bond one could have. The warm and gentle hand rubbing the small of their backs, the gentle voice that called out to them, a love of a mother. Midorima watched as the woman slowly disappeared from their sight, when her footsteps finally grew fainter, he turned towards the rest of the crowd in the room.

Moriyama opened his mouth to speak looking angry about the prince's shenanigans, however this time Midorima had a lot more pressing matters at hand, raising his hand to halt the older man from speaking, he gave him a glance known only to those who had served the second prince, his eyes glowed in a familiar coldness and indifference that was known to be the very reason why a lot either were afraid of him or angry-the ego-eccentric stubbornness of the second prince, Midorima Shintaro. Ignoring the cold shivers of his body due to being soaked in the same cold skin piercing rain earlier, the prince stepped closer to the three inside the room.

Standing there in the middle of the room, in his left was the wall that had been washed in ages with a peculiar painting of a hawk, Midorima stared at the older man in there hands behind his back. Ah, he can see it now, clearer, the similarities, the eerie familiarity of his features. Midorima didn't understand, and maybe he will never be able to do so, how can a family, a father, abandon his son all on his own? Feed him lies all his life, sit there with a smile pretending his son had son sickness, how can he do that? Midorima maybe would never understand that part, despite the pressure of the fact that they were born of the Emperor's bloodline, their father never fell short on becoming the father they needed. He was the Emperor, while he was as well was their father. He never threw them down a dungeon, not even with their peculiar traits. So he thought he would never understand what pushed this man to abandon his son, deny his existence, treat him like a plague. A slight guilt was bubbling inside his chest, thinking of that human under the temple, the monster which they spoke of, he who didn't even had the time to be showered with kindness was actually doing it, he was helping these people, the same people who caused his misery.

Looking at the man Midorima could see him, he had the same shape of eyes and face, yet there was more of gentleness in the way the Hawk Child looked at him. He wondered how the Hawk Child could do it, how could he love despite all of these, how could he still forgive them despite the names they called him, how could he still…how?

"You said you had a son." Midorima said. "You said he is sick, what is his sickness?"

The man stared right at the prince, his expression unreadable, "Where did you pass, Prince?"

"I believe I asked the question first." Midorima said.

"Indeed, but I must remind you that you are in my territory."

Midorima scoffed, "Are you threatening  _me_?" he said, "I think you do not understand the position where you stand. And why are you acting so defensive for, why…what is in this temple? Are there things that I shouldn't see?"

"Curiosity kills a cat,  _denka_." The man said. "How did you learn the passage from the back of the temple?"

"I found it on my own." Midorima lied, who knows what he would do to the Hawk Child if he learned he was the one who saved the child, and the things he'd say. "I was merely curious, you mentioned  _your_  son when I got here but I realized, for the days of my stay, I've never seen him around…not even once."

The man was quiet, silence engulfed the room only the sound of the soft rain pounding against the old structure was heard. Midorima waited watching the man's breathing, "...I lied," Midorima braced himself, would he tell him the truth now? He wondered as he wait for the man to continue, without blinking he spoke, "My son is dead."

Midorima felt something itchy in the pit of his stomach, a boiling feeling in his chest, and his knuckles itch to feel flesh against it—dead…his son…is dead? Liar. How can he deny him like this? Midorima turned to the girl next to the older man, her eyes were on her father, there was a hint of confusion and plea in them. Those eyes…she…knows as well. She was asking her father to stop this façade. "I think you've forgotten that you said that your son was the one who brewed the tea when we came here, does the ghost of your son do that?" Midorima said pressing further. Without waiting for the man's answer Midorima walked towards the painting, tracing the strokes of the paints with his fingertips. Back in Shuutoku he was taught of arts, he could easily distinguish the age of a painting with the vibrant of the color and the person who painted it with the strokes of the brush used. His eyes stopped at the most recent color, it seems like it was painted only a few years ago, the color slightly stood out among the others. "I wonder what really happened to the end of the story, to the legend of the Hawk Child. What is this temple as well? Is it really a place where you worship the Hawk God or…was this a prison?"

"Midorima stop that!" Moriyama retorted, "What are you speaking of—"

"I am asking what happened to the other Hawk Children." The man's eyes widen in shock. Midorima didn't need to turn to know the man's reaction, the silence was enough indicator. "There were…others, those who painted this picture isn't just one person, and it wasn't made just painted by many people in a consecutive days…it was painted in different years, maybe even longer. The other strokes were feminine the others slightly lousy, like a child, some were hard and pressing like a man's. So it made me thought that maybe…maybe the Hawk Child isn't immortal, maybe he's mortal, maybe…maybe he's huma—"

"Don't you dare say they are humans."

Midorima turned to the man, "Why…what made you hate them?"

"They were cursed in this village."

"They really exist." Midorima said, "They…it wasn't just one? Then I was right."

"There were one every generation." The man said his hands clenched in his side. The bitter memories flooded him. He was the son of the late village leader, just like many of the people of the village he was raised with the notion that the Hawk Child brings the news of death to whomever he is close to, to whoever he comes close to. They were the curse of the village, and no matter what they do it would come back, every single time. It was why the temple was built, it was where they hid them, they would stay there away from the people, away to inflict their curse to anyone. As long as no one speaks to them, as long as they pretend that the existence of the Hawk Child is a mere myth everything shall be well. When the Hawk Child died twenty two years ago, he never had thought, never came cross to him that such unfortunate event would happen, his wife, his beloved wife gave birth the night after the Hawk Child's death, it was his first child and the excitement to see and wrap his arms in his child's little and fragile body overwhelmed him, for a moment he had forgotten about the prophecy, the curse. And the smile of his wife as she carried the little boy in her arms made him forget. But the moment those eyes opened he felt his whole world crumbling down on his feet. He could never mistake those eyes for anything else, he knew those all too well. The cursed eyes of the Hawk. But even how many times he tried to tell his wife, she objected saying he couldn't do that to their son, their poor son is innocent. He tried his best to hide the truth, he kept his son from playing outside too much, he never told anyone, people had thought the cursed had stopped. He was alright but..."Every time…every generation when one dies, another is born. And they repeat the cycle over again. The killed my wife and took my son."

"What do you know about us, you don't know anything! You do not know how hard it is to look at your child and realize that the whole world is bound to hate him! You don't know what we feel! We lose people every single time they'd let a word slip their lips! You do not know the horror of my people, the constant fear that every time the Hawk Child dies one of their child would be the next one! We lose people every single time!"

"How about them?" Midorima asked, "How about the Hawk Children you cursed, the children you took away from their families, what about the childhood you took from them?"

"It was compensation from all the things they did to these people!"

Midorima stared at the man, eyebrows furrowed, how can a father say this to his son? How can he treat him like this. He stepped back, no, he didn't regret it. He never regret putting his son away…how can he simply say it was a mere compensation for the lives of those people, his son's freedom over some petty notion?

"You're…the worst." He found himself saying. With a clenched fist he turned towards Moriyama, "We will be going now. We wish to end our stay now."

"Oi, what are you saying  _Denka_ we haven't accomplished—"

"I don't see any reason for that anymore." He said storming away.

…

The morning came quick to the palace, the Emperor sat in his office reading carefully through his men's written reports and some documents, a few of them were from the cities stating a number of cases that seems some sort of food contamination. He needs to have send experts from Shuutoku to get some clear answer or reason for those. The numbers were alarming though there are no death, the thought of something being contaminated with such number of people consuming them was enough to make the young Emperor worried. With such number of cases whatever was contaminated must be something that is commonly taken in, and it was frightening for it might be either the water or something people use as staple food. There isn't any death, but until when? Akashi was always one step ahead, he didn't like the thought of epidemic as well, this as well not spread.

" _Shujo_ , Minister Imayoshi Souchi from the Council of Too is here to speak with you." The voice of the guard on the front announced. Folding the documents back and pushing them in the side of the table the Emperor turned to the door, Imayoshi Souchi the second minister of the Council of Too, presumably Prince Aomine's caretaker in Too. The man was only ten years older than Akashi, fairly young to be a minister of one of Teiko's powerhouse.

"Let him in." he said. The door slid opened revealing the platinum haired man, he wore a black and red hanfu which were common uniform of the ministers in Too, the man was a skilled swordsman just like Aomine, but of course, no one would come par with the monstrous power and agility of the fourth prince. The minister was known for his sly smirk, it was almost identical to Mebuchi Reo's,

"Good day Your Highness." Imayoshi greeted, as he made himself comfortable and sat in the empty seat facing the Emperor. "Ah, I heard the second prince is out for a mission, you must be bored without someone to play shogi with you."

"Not at all, I have other things do keep busy." The Emperor said, "But I believe that Shintaro is already on the task."

"You have too much confidence with your brothers."

Akashi smirked, "Of course, they are after all my brothers, the same blood runs in their veins. There is no room to doubt their capabilities. Shintaro may be uptight, cold and insensitive most of the times but he has a strong sense of justice."

"Ah, you give them too much credit."

"Not really, I am merely stating facts." He said. "So tell me about the progress of the task I gave the fourth prince, how was Daiki's journey? Has he arrived yet to his destination?"

"Not yet, but tomorrow morning if the sea is calm then surely he'd reach the Northern Kingdom without a problem." He said, "I was surprised that you actually let him to go on his own with only three men—Sakurai on that note. We all know how he is when he is just on his own, what would be the impression of the King you wish to have an allegiance with having Aomine- _denka_  to be the one to forge it?"

"Daiki is the only who could do it." Akashi answered, "Knowing him, he probably doesn't remember but…I am sure _he_  does."

"What do you mean?"

The Emperor shook his head, "Do not mind me, have a little more faith to your regent."

"I would if it was on a battlefield we talk of, however allegiance is a different matter than of fighting, and I know much as to able to say that talking with tact isn't the fourth prince's speciality." Imayoshi said sighing, it was true. Aomine was far from graceful and diplomatic, he was more on brute force, it was as if he had sipped all the assholeness out of his four other brothers and poured it all over himself. His ego was twice the size of the universe, and he isn't famous for keeping his cool down as well. "Why do you take interest with the Northern Kingdom all of a sudden anyways?"

A smile formed in his lips and his other eye seemed to glow, it was something that never failed to make anyone freak out.

"I never forget promises, its time for him to fulfil his end of the bargain."

.

.

.

"Oi," Moriyama was beginning to find the ends of his patience, he never really liked working with Midorima just the two of them, the second prince was usually prideful, full of himself, and stubborn, he never really listens to his superiors. He didn't seem like the person you'd want to spend a camp with. However, he was still the second prince, and it was he vowed to serve this man the moment he pledged allegiance to the service of the tribe of Shuutoku. The taller male decided to ignore him yet again as he continue to walk in a hurried pace, they left the temple and they were now nearing the familiar groves, a few more feet and they'd be on the forest area filled with tall bulky trees. He was surprised the second prince would actually give up on this mission without bringing in with them the Hawk Child. Well Akashi would be disappointed but if Midorima just say something along the lines that the village wasn't cooperating surely he'd be able to get himself across him. However, Midorima never really gave up this easily. The archer seems to have inherited the defiant personality of the Akashi family, he had always been bold. He disliked being mocked by his brothers and thus he does anything to finish his task with precision. It was rare that he just walked out like that. "Oi Midorima," Moriyama ran to Midorima's side and pulled him to face him he didn't care what he would say anymore he didn't like being ignored, he was still older than him. "What on earth is happening, are you out of your mind, have you gone mad? Are you sure about this?"

Midorima stopped and closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Moriyama was shock, he remember seeing that kind of glow in his eyes…it only was like that when they were facing a compromising situation, the glow of the eyes of a child who hunger for thrill—something is about to happen, was what Moriyama thought.

"I need you do something for me."


	8. Unpredictable

It was a rare occurrence to see the fifth prince out of the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquility, it was rare to see him walking casually in the outer courts where the Hall of Women were, usually it was filled with women who serves the palace, but sometimes they make exception—in secrecy. The prince upheld the order in the Hall of Women since there was no one else to do so, it was as if after the death of the Empress all her duties was shouldered by the fifth prince. However being a man himself, the fifth prince was uncommon to be seen there personally, usually he would call upon a meeting with the head of the attendants in the outer courts, he would then give and sort out the tasks to be done and the head attendants would implement the said task. He would only show up personally when there are important announcement or events, and all those time he was wearing a veil covering from half of his nose down. The servants and women all stood there in awe as for the first time in a long time, the fifth prince was walking in the outer courts in broad daylight without anything that hid his face. They watch in amusement, his face was indeed worthy to be called the gem of the Crimson Palace, white as ivory skin, and icy blue eyes just like the snow in the mountains of Shuutoku during the coldest winter, and his hair which were adorned with golden hair ornaments were as blue as the sky in a clear summer in Too, he was like the gentle breeze as he walk pass them, there was the air of royalty yet there was this distinct grace and subtleness in his movements, like a skilled court dancer. For a man to have such beautiful and delicate features, it was no wonder why the late Emperor was so keen on protecting the youngest prince. He was wearing a black kimono with golden prints of what seems like a  _kitsune_  engulfed in his own fire, the beautiful color contrasting his ivory white skin made him look even more feminine that intended, however instead of getting disgusted of a man looking feminine the women in the outer courts were brooding over the fact that no women right there could pull such beautiful kimono as the fifth prince could. His skin looked like it was made of porcelain, he looked like some ethereal being walking a barren land.

Everyone bowed their heads to the prince, the lower rank attendants knelt to the ground, hands on the ground as they bowed their head against it. They were still far bit early to be standing up in the presence of such beauty.

" _Denka."_ Momoi Satsuki greeted with a smile. She was one of the few who were allowed to actually look at the prince casually. She had grown up in the Palace, her mother who was the head priestess during the reign of their father, the late Emperor, however after the death and Akashi Seijuuro's ascension to the throne she decided to take a different path, instead of the calling of priestess she became an informant of the palace, and the Emperor's most trusted source of information. She is one of the head of the Hall of Women, she took over the training of the court dancers and priestesses in training. "It's a rare sight that you show yourself in the Hall of Women. Could it be that you have finally found someone you've set your eyes on?"

The prince bowed his head slightly, his hair ornament making pleasant clinking sound as he did. "As much as I want to make you happy Momoi-san, no, I haven't set my eyes on anyone yet." The prince said, "However, I believe I am supposed to visit my supposedly  _apprentice_?"

The informant chuckled, the five princes whom grew up with her seems to have it difficult to actually find someone they would set their eyes on, they were all born in such harsh reality and uptight rules. It wasn't as if they have such huge standards, they were just unsure, the person who is brave enough to break the tall walls these brothers built around themselves is yet to appear. Momoi wished to witness that moment. "Ah, yes, shall I escort you to where you are heading then?" She asked.

"Of course." The prince curtly replied.

"Its rare to see you here, a lot of uncommon things are happening all at once, I'm starting to fear this might be an omen of the end of the world." she joked.

"Please, Momoi-san that is a mere exaggeration, I wish to get the trust of my apprentice, it is only polite to show myself to him, yes?"

"Ah, then how about the coming of the Prince of Seirin, here?" she asked, "That's one surprised me. Who would have thought? Have you met him, yet?"

Kuroko didn't know if it was right to say, yes he did spoke to him personally but the Prince of Seirin didn't know that he is the fifth prince. "I guess you could say that." The fifth prince answered.

"Oh, my, my, what does he looks like? Is he charming at all, he's Westerner, he must be very tall! I hear the late King is quite famous for his towering height, does he looks like King Kiyoshi? Hmm, I wanted to see him but I'm quite busy myself."

Kuroko tried to think of the best and briefest way to actually describe the crimson haired prince, "He is…quite stupid."

"EH!" The informant exclaimed, she felt a cold sweat rolling down the side of her head, the fifth prince as always is upfront and frank—a bit too frank sometimes. "That's quite a way to describe a heir of a throne, so do you think Seirin's future would be cloudy in his hands, then?" Momoi's was shock when he saw the prince paused to think, what's this…was he actually considering things? The fifth prince has always been a good judge of character, and people were mostly like an open book, when he says a person is stupid the next thing wouldn't go far from that statement, it is almost never that the prince would actually needed to contemplate the next thing he would speak of.

"No," the fifth prince said, "I think he would be a great King."

Momoi was surprised there was no hint of sarcasm in the fifth prince's words, the fifth prince rarely ever praised anyone. And hearing him say that, there was no doubt, the Prince of Seirin is one of a kind. There was no further need for description, the way the fifth prince's eyes shone was enough evidence, the Prince is a force to be reckoned with.

Momoi stopped as he found the prince stopping at the sight before them, a long table was placed there in the courtyard. They could smell the scent of herbs and medicinal plants, on the corner of the table stood a strict looking woman, the head of the pharmaceuticals of the Crimson Palace. With careful eyes the woman watched as the young brunette stood there watching the boy name every single one of the items before him. Silently the fifth prince watches the brunette as well, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He seems very serious when he said the words that day, serving him and doing all it takes. Up until then Kuroko wondered why would a prince, a heir to the throne would want to disappear, some would kill to have the throne, so what made Furihata Kouki any different? Was it cowardice? Or was it…something else?

"Ah! Y-Your Highness!" The woman exclaimed finally realizing his presence, in great guilt of not giving earlier respect to the prince she bowed her head lowly, "Forgive my impudence!"

"It is quite alright." Kuroko said raising his hand to tell the woman to raise her head. The woman did and the prince nodded before turning to Furihata whose eyes were now comically as big as saucers. "I have come to see the progress of my apprentice."

The brunette blushed as he realized the situation, he was taught on his first day how to address the Imperial Family, kneeling down and bowing his head in humility the former prince turned peasant and gypsy greeted the prince, "G-Good morning Y-Your H-Highness."

"Come, and stand up Furihata-kun." He said trying to sound as casual as possible to the brunette.

"He is doing very well," the woman said, "he has a very big potential. He is quite an interesting child, Your Highness."

"I-I am…m-most humbled." Furihata said as he bent down, Kuroko was about to say something when he realized the strange markings in the exposed skin in the nape of the brunette, under his plain white kimono and gray colored hakama.

"I would like to speak in private with him, would you excuse us." Kuroko said without further ado, "Follow me Furihiata-kun."

It was Furihata Kouki's first time ever seeing the fifth prince in his usual clothings and his face revealed. He looks so beautiful, not womanly beautiful but the kind of beautiful you would call nature. It was as if the heaven conspired to make him so stunningly perfect. His skin was flawless and almost identical to those porcelain dolls he sees coming from the East. And his eyes were the most beautiful shades of blue he had seen. To how come such beautiful creature exist is beyond his understanding. The prince led him to a small room passing by a few women who were busy cleaning up the hallways. For the past few days Furihata realized the difficulty of a life of someone who was raised and born to serve the palace, those who weren't born with the power and money had to work their bones out till their body withers and dry. Furihata Kouki had been blind of this truth for sixteen years of his life. It was a shame. As one of the attendants opened the door for them to step in, Furihata bowed to the two women standing by the door. He was a mere freeloader without title in the outer courts and these women had been polishing the floors, opening the doors and doing the laundry of the palace for God knows how long, they were clearly of higher rank and respect was called for.

As they both stepped in, the door behind them was closed. The Prince took a seat and gestured the brunette to take the vacant seat before him. With a meek bow of acknowledgement the other did as he was told.

"How was your stay, I hope you are quite alright with your small room, I know it is quite unfortunate for a prince to needed to stay in a shady room in the back of the Hall of Women." The prince started.

"No, please do not call me that anymore, I'm no longer a prince." Furihata replied. "And there is nothing wrong about my room, it is only due for a peasant like me, I should apologize to the women of the court, my presence might have been disturbing them."

"Silly, a man should not speak too lowly of himself compared of the other."

"I…might want to disagree with that Y-Your Highness…" He said in a quiet voice. Seirin held such big respect towards women after all. They were taught as children that women should be treated as equal that of men.

"Hm?"

"I-I mean, w-with all due respect, t-the women in t-this court are far more capable that I am of today. Women are a-amazing…they know lots of things a-and…they are very sincere and honest about their emotions, they are s-strong in their own way as well."

Furihata bit his lower lip, damn why does he has to be so fcking loud mouth, why can't he keep his opinion on himself! He always gets in trouble because of it. He bet the prince is angr— _Huh?_  Looking up he found the fifth prince with a satisfied smile in his lips, "I knew you wouldn't fail me Furihata-kun." The teal haired prince said, "You have such beautiful sets of value, I admire that."

"T-Thank you…Uhm…w-were you uhm…testing me?"

The prince smiled, "No, I already know you would say that." He said before turning his attention again in the small mark exposed in the brunette's nape. "How was their treatment to you?"

This time Furihata tensed, "T-They…T-They were…very…nice to me."

Kuroko was stunned when the boy said those words, his eyes widen at a fraction. This is the time to tell him about the marks in his backs however, the boy chose not to speak of it. He could see almost the same bravery this boy has and his older brother. Just what kind of upbringing did they had back in Seirin?

"I see." Kuroko said, "Then, I think it is time for me to personally handle you."

"Eh?!" Was the other's stunned response, the beloved fifth prince was willingly going to handle a no one like him? "B-But I-I am—"

"I wouldn't take no for an answer Furihata-kun."

"T-That's not what I mean, I-I mean, H-His H-Highness is quite busy and I am just no one for you to actually give that much of attention."

"That's not what I want to hear, but anyways be ready, you shall transfer to the inner courts tomorrow morning." Without a word or two the prince stood and left the gaping servant there. Ah, yes, someone like him would a refreshing air in the suffocating life in the inner court. Shaky, nervous and a really genuine person, a first time in the inner courts, Kuroko couldn't wait to see him actually serving in the Inner Courts.

As Kuroko saw Momoi standing there and waiting for his return he quickly approached her. "Ah, so that's your apprentice, where did you found him? And what are you even teaching him?"

"Herbal treatment and medicine." Kuroko answered briefly, "Momoi-san, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything for Testu-kun!"

"Could you give this to Furihata-kun before he goes to bed tonight," the prince pulled out from the sleeves of his kimono a small bottle with a dark colored ointment inside, "also would you kindly, let the people in the court know that Furihata-kun isn't a stress reliever, would you  _look_ out for him?"

Momoi blinked and nodded not fully understanding what was happening, when the prince started to walk away with his attendants, she was left there hanging. Looking at the bottle in her hand, her eyes widen in shock as she smelled the familiar scent of the ointment. The Black Lilies ointment was always carried by the fifth prince, the distinct and slightly fragrant smell of the ointment was something she had come to familiarize herself with. It was the best medicine for removing scars for women and anti-venom, the ointment is a good anti-septic for wounds. When they were younger Kuroko would come to her room in disguise of a simple visit whenever she gets a whipping from her mother, he would bring the ointment and let her borrow it to heal her wounds completely.

As if it wasn't strange enough that one night the prince came late brought a shaking and scared brunette and asking the Hall of Women to adopt the boy and let him stay there for a while, treat him as one of the servants as well. The boy didn't speak much, he is constantly jumpy and shaking. He didn't seem like someone who would seem to capture the eyes of a very graceful and artistic son of the Lady of the Sea. However there was something in those slightly frightened brown eyes—determination, Momoi assumed it was the reason why despite all the aforementioned the prince took the boy in. Or maybe it was the limitless kindness of the teal haired prince. But it took more than a kindness of the heart for the prince to actually do something to this extent, Momoi looked at the bottle again. The late Empress made the ointment for the fifth prince who used to be a scrawny child who usually caught himself tripping and wounding himself while playing with his older brother. The medicine contents and procedures was only made known to him by the Empress, until then no one in the palace is allowed to produce or try to recreate the medicine, and he gave the medicine to no one except for his brothers and Momoi.

There is certainly something special about this boy, this Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

.

The dark room was still and quiet, it has been eighteen years since he last saw this place and it didn't change a bit. The smell of the raw bricks and mold filled the stuffy air. But no longing were seen in the face of the man standing there, instead was anger. How can one simply disobey him? His son, the petty little lame excuse of a life, the one who had caused the death of his wife, his beloved wife—just who does he think he is to disobey him of all people? Anger filled the man even more as he found a familiar looking cloak settled in an old wooden stool in the corner of the room. Of course he'd know, he was already speaking as if he knew where Takao is. Taking the material in hand, he cluthched it tightly, Takao isn't done yet with paying for his sins, he couldn't leave the village, he must not. A sinful child, a curse like him shouldn't be allowed to be seen by the world, he is made up for this darkness and that is all he could have.

"Father?" He heard his daughter called him, "Father…brother is—"

"You have no brother." Was his stern reply, "That monster dares to escape…and with that man to boot!"

"Father why won't you just let him go we have no use of—"

"NO!"

Takao Shizuka stood there stunned at her Father's exclamation, he didn't understand what sin his brother did for him to be treated like this by their father at most. Her brother obediently took the punishment for a crime he didn't commit, for a crime that wasn't his fault. For many years her brother didn't harbour any ill feelings towards them, and that was made it more painful to look at him, because he never hated them for the things they did to him. She knew her brother was different, but he isn't evil, he loved as much as they did, he cried as much as they did. But there was nothing she could do against the words of their father. For years her Father never called him by the name their mother gave to his brother, instead he called him a monster. Darkness in human skin, it was unfair, her brother never got to defend himself. He didn't want to be the way he is. He didn't wish for those eyes. But all that their father understood was his wife died upon the words of her brother.  _It wasn't Onii-san's fault_  was all she wanted to say those years. Her brother deserved more than what he has right then, he didn't deserved this life, he deserved… _freedom_.

"Call all the men in our village,  _now!"_

_._

_._

There is just one thing that made Midorima Shintaro hesitant in taking any task that includes an indigenous group. Their mother, the late Empress was born of an indigenous community of minority, when she came to the palace with the late Emperor himself, the man made it so that the community where she came from would be protected, for this is the land and culture in which the Lady of The Seas was born. He made a law that aimed to protect and preserve the unique culture of every indigenous group for the later generations to see. The law states that the culture of the land shall be implemented on the within the vicinity of the tribe's territory and the laws of the mainland would be null and void within the territory. This means simple—no laws apply inside an indigenous group's community, no title or merit will be given, not to even to a prince like him. And that was why he was hesitant, because he knew that if he had to resort to this kind of action, his safety would no longer be assured. However, Midorima Shintaro refuses to lose—

_Never to the likes of these people!_

Moriyama is taking the usual route out of the forest with two horses, the other one was being led by the other. The plan is simple, Moriyama just have to mislead the people into thinking that he and Midorima were taking the usual route, animal prints is easier to be found. Moriyama will distract the people  _probably_  chasing them. But Midorima knew one way or another they'd see them too, and he is ready to give them the fight they seek, but he won't…and will never give them the Hawk Child. Midorima unconsciously held the smaller wrist tighter as they continue to walk as fast as his long limbs could take them. The Hawk Child seems a bit frightened it was obvious with the look he was giving Midorima, however, he wanted this as well and Midorima knows that.

_"Come with me."_

_"Wha—"_

_Midorima looked at the other straight in the eyes. Instead of directly leaving he let Moriyama go ahead of him while he return and persuade the other to come with him. This is one of the moments when the outcome will depend solely on the Hawk Child, and to be honest Midorima was counting on it that he would say yes, because he doesn't really know what to do. The only thing that he held for was the look the Hawk Child is giving him right then. "Come with me, I'll take you outside." He said, "If you come with me, I'll free from this curse."_

_"That's…no, i-its impossible." He murmured, "A-A lot of people tried and yet no one has ever succeeded, w-what…w-what made you think you can?"_

_"I know I can." Midorima said firmly, "I am the wind of change you are looking for, what is your decision, will you build a wall, or are you going to make a windmill?"_

_"B-But if f-father found out then—"_

_"I am ready, I know the risk, and I'm taking it." The prince said with an iron will, he stared at the other. "How about you?"_

_"I…You…why are you so, are you not afraid of dying? They will search for me, my father will never let me escape."_

_"You can when you are with me." Midorima said, "I will give you your wings."_

_._

_._

"How long till we reach the end of the forest?" Midorima asked in between his panting, "Can you still run?"

Takao nodded, "It's a few more miles, a-are you sure about this?"

"Are you really supposed to ask me that  _now?"_  Midorima said clicking his tongue, "There is no way you are backing out on me right now or I will shoot you with my arrows you imbecile."

"Wha-! Hey that's no way for a prince to speak!"

"Will you shut up?"

"NO! I thought you were nicer!"

"You thought wrong idiot."

Takao scowled at the other, he had realized this side of the prince way before but he just refused to see it, or more accurately he decided it was some kind of shell, like his mask. To protect himself of the people who may use what's behind that thing. Even with his harsh words, the hand holding his wrist is gentle and warm, something he hasn't felt for many years, like a warm feathery wings telling him it will be alright, wings that swore to protect him even without the needs of words. The outside world is both exciting and frightening, what lies behind is unknown, what he might see frightens him, however not ever knowing scared him even more. It scared him that the same hand holding his wrist and leading him out of this woods might be the same hands that will held and choke his throat. People are unpredictable and it scared him, knowing he has no idea what they can or how they think is scary.

"Stop shaking." Midorima said making the silver blue eyed raven haired young man look at him, "They won't catch us, I won't let them."

Takao stared at the other, his eyes flashed him an image, it was a younger version of the prince, his long slender fingers were calloused and filled with cuts in his other hand was a bow, when the image disappear he found himself staring at the beautiful emerald green eyes that reminded him of the beautiful forest in the morning of May that burns with determination like a cool flame, he is serious about everything he just said. The cool flame in his eyes shined as if he was ready to risk it all—all just for this moment. That kind of determination was what brings most people to their deaths and it frightened Takao even more, he was the kind of people who would welcome death with open arms—just like his mother.

_I don't want to lose someone like him, I refuse to lose anyone anymore._

"Kazunari…"

"Huh?" Midorima asked the other, "Did you say something?"

"My name…is Kazunari." Midorima stopped listening to the other, "My name is Takao Kazunari, a name given by mother. It is written with the characters that read as building harmony."

Midorima opens his mouth to say something but nothing came, he didn't really know what to tell the boy. Instead he grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him again. Perhaps Midorima didn't know what it meant for the other, but for Takao his name was all that he had that was truly his and telling it to someone was like entrusting all of his to him. And that was what exactly he did. He was giving Midorima his fate now. "You are free to call me by my name." Takao heard the other said barely above whisper which made Takao smile, "I assume you know my name already." Takao nodded.

Their journey continued on as Takao became Midorima's eyes in the thick and vast forest. They need to get out of the forest, the territory of the village extends to the end of the forest until they are within then the people could chase them and if they get caught— _no_ , Midorima didn't even want to think about it, if he would fight, who will look after Takao? Knowing himself, Midorima knows he will fight until there will be none left of him, and with all honestly he didn't want to resort to that. It was such a conflicting feeling, he doesn't want to die yet however he couldn't swallow the thought of these people getting Takao again and for that he was willing to risk it  _all_. He doesn't really know why, but his brain and senses seems to be conspiring about this matter. Was it his fear of failing a simple task such as retrieving someone and bringing it safely to the capital, or was it just the mere thought of someone being held down when he could have been much more?

"Shin-chan!" Midorima's eyebrow twitched at the name, did he just called him what he thought he called him? Stopping and turning towards the other he was about to say something when he saw the fright in the eyes of the other. Takao tugged the hand holding his wrist, "S-Shin-chan…t-they're here, t-they're close…s-so many of them. W-What should we do?"

"How close are they?" Midorima asked.

"They'll be here in less than a minute."

Midorima paused, he could hear the footsteps as well, they were closing in, and…they were out-numbered, it was obvious that they have already found out that Moriyama was a decoy. Surely they will be armed, if worse comes to worst Midorima will have to fight them in a fist, his arrows will not be enough, he has enough confidence with his abilities however, what will he do about Takao? Swallowing a lump in his throat he pulled the other to his back, "Can you make it out of this forest on your own?" he asked as he drew his bow and an arrow.

"I-I can b-but what about you?"

"You want to see what the outside world is like, right? Then do as I say."

"And what about you?"

"Do you take me as a weakling?" Midorima scoffed, "I am not the prince of Teiko for nothing, and I am not the head of Shuutoku just for a show, when I say run do as I say, don't give me more trouble than your people are already doing." Taking something from the sleeves of his clothing Midorima took Takao's hand and placed there the item, "Take this with you, trust no one aside from me and Moriyama-dono, don't think, just strike, leave as fast as you can do you understand me?"

Takao hesitated, should he just leave him like that? Should he…really be leaving him on his own, even with those words, Takao hesitated. He knows Midorima can take care of himself yet…he was scared—

_"RUN!"_

In shock and impulse Takao found himself running away from the scene. Midorima didn't dare look at where Takao is going, he stood there as one by one he found the villagers coming in sight with spears and weapons in hand. Midorima raised his bow and arrow and aimed at their shoulders and thighs. As he let go, the arrows made swift sounds as it pierces the air. Three, four, six, ten, and more fell as Midorima continued firing his arrows. He needs to narrow their number even more as the y close the distance. Midorima stepped back, but he knows it wouldn't be long until he would finally grow short of arrows.

And just like that he fired the last arrow, disposing his bow to the ground Midorima with one swift motion he took out a spare dagger he kept with him, he dashed to the enemies without hesitation. He wouldn't, and cannot fail now. Takao will be waiting to get him to the capital, he told him he would bring him his wings. With eyes trained to know every single veins and weak spot in the human body, Midorima aimed for the vital spot and cut them. There was blood staining his hands now, another came from the side and the prince dodge by crouching and from his position stabbed his attacker upwards right at the man's diaphragm. The man choked with his own blood, spitting some on the prince's clothing, however it was least of his concern then. Pushing the man away Midorima was attacked again, they kept coming and it was getting difficult to focus for him, unlike someone else, he could only see one view at a time and he didn't notice a figure approaching him from behind.

It was too late when Midorima realized a figure looming over him, turning around his eyes widen, a man was standing there a sinister grin plastered in his face, his hands were raised in the air with a long metal stake aimed at him. He didn't have time to realize the way his heart raced in shock and fear coursing in his vein then.

Is this it? Is this the end?

_"Oh what happened?"_

_The young Midorima raised his head to find the Empress looking at his bleeding fingers, with a swift motion he hid his hands behind his back looking away. "Shintaro? Shintaro what happened with your hands?" The Empress asked again._

_"He cut himself from training archery Mother." The five years old teal haired prince said who was standing behind his older brother, Midorima turned to the younger prince and frowned and cursed his ever unwavering loyalty to their mother._

_"Oh is that true, denka?" Midorima nodded. "May I see?"_

_Midorima showed his injured hand to his mother who took out a white handkerchief and wiped them clean, "I'll bandage them for you later," she whispered, "Why are you training so hard anyways? It isn't your job, unless you wish to be a general just like your younger brother Daiki-denka."_

_"But…I wish to protect Mother…"_

_She flashed a small smile as she pulled the small hand close to her lips and kissed the fingertips, "You have such a beautiful heart, my son. But I know one day you will find someone else to protect, one day you will be someone else's light, lead them out of the darkness with these hands."_

_._

_._

_._

It was like everything went slow motioned, he saw a hands in the side of the man's head, unblinking Midorima watched the hand gripped the familiar dagger tightly, there was no hesitation in the movement. His fear of the earlier predicament dissolved in swirls of emotion, awe and fear. Anyone who might be watching the scene unfolding before the prince would feel the hair in the nape of their necks stand to its tips, there was no mercy, not a hint of doubt—

_SPLAT!_

_._

_._

_Drip_

_Drop_

_._

_._

Blood, there were blood dripping on the grass beneath them staining green with red. Midorima blinked, his legs almost gave out at the fast turn of events, the man staggered as he bleeds out, the side of his neck was left open with a painfully made stab. It was clear that the one who did it has no experience at all, however to do something needed more than precision but guts and courage. The man made a choking sound as he dropped his weapon and clutched the bleeding wound in attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was futile the man fell on his knees and fell face down eyes wide open, unmoving. Midorima stared at the man standing behind him, he had never expected to see that look in those familiar silver blue eyes, they were cold and absolute, it glinted almost the same way the fifth prince's eyes did whenever he holds his katana. There was no hesitation or fear that was just there a few moments ago.

"Ta…kao."

.

.


	9. Wings At Last

 

For many years, no one had ever looked at him that way. Eighteen years that no one had ever graced him with a look, no one ever dared to know his name, or even wanted to see his face. Takao Kazunari had always been a shadow standing in the background. Many years passed and the hope to run free at these grass, to smell and feel the wind against his cheeks, to know the vast world beyond the forest that had settle and imprisoned him for many years. Takao wanted this, however…however there was a pain in his chest he couldn't quite shake. There was just this agony that made him hesitate, it made his eyes burn and caused his limbs to shake—Takao Kazunari never shook. His limbs never failed him, up until now. He didn't want to fail Midorima, this is his order, this is what he wants him to do…but he could not find in his soul the courage to swallow the thought of leaving him alone to fight. It wasn't long enough that his ever so trustworthy eyes failed him for the first time and he tripped and his limbs tangled with each other, Takao fell to the ground unceremoniously. Is this the feeling everyone gets when someone protects them, Takao doesn't understand, it doesn't feel nice, it felt agonizing and painful. How can one let someone do this, how can someone just wait? Takao didn't know how one lived through all these feelings.

 _But he promised we'd meet outside the forest, right?_  Takao told himself, he tried to convince himself that he will be alright that he must do what the prince told him. The prince told him to run away, he would only bring him trouble, he didn't want him to hate him, not Midorima—not when he promised he'd lift the curse, and for all he know Midorima may be the only one who might know how to lift the curse. But what if—

"There you are!" Takao whipped his head to the direction of the voice, in fear and panic he quickly unsheathed the dagger he received from Midorima earlier and shakily raised it in front of him. His eyes fell to the familiar face, it was the man who was always with the prince. Moriyama, was it? Midorima said it was alright to trust this man, with that in mind the boy lowered his weapon, he noticed the man's tattered clothings, he escaped from the people. "Come on, let's go!" The man said as he approached the raven haired young man.

"H-How about Shin-chan?"

"Who?"

"S-Shin-chan! W-We can't leave him alone!"

"What?"

"MIDORIMA SHINTARO!" Takao exclaimed in panic, "Please w-we can't leave him here, tell me you're g-going back t-to save him!"

"We don't have time for this, come on, you are  _our_  first priority!" Moriyama was getting impatient with the stubbornness of this guy. With all honestly he had no idea how Midorima came with this stupid idea. He gave instructions in the last minute, it was now or never, they were forcefully going to get the Hawk Child, the funny part was Moriyama has no idea how the Hawk Child looks like. The only thing he said was the boy will bring his dagger, a unique dagger that only Midorima Shintaro has, the handle was made of gold and had a insignia of the Imperial Family. Moriyama had never seen this boy, he had a small frame, but not smaller than of the Emperor himself, he was tall but not as tall as the ridiculously tall Prince Murasakibara. And his eyes were—strangely…beautiful. "You need to listen if you don't get out of here, our mission, Midorima's efforts will be all in vain!"

"And what of him? Are you going to abandon him?"

"I am not going to abandon my comrade, but we have to get you out of here first, are you even listening! We cannot waste any more time!" Moriyama was reaching the end of his patience, this boy was as good as Midorima when it came with making his composure break. Pulling the boy's arm he dragged him with him.

Takao wriggled, angry, however the anger subsided into a feeling of guilt and helplessness. What could he actually do to save Midorima, what could he do for him, to help him at all? Can he help him fight, or would he only cause him more pain and injury, that was what he was good at anyways—inflicting injuries and bringing death. The first time he ever met someone who was brave enough to look right in his eyes, was the very moment he proclaimed his death. The thought made him froze him… _death_ , what is he going to do if Midorima died there? Can he do it, leave there in the outside world without him? No. Takao knew it instantly, he couldn't. Not without him.

He doesn't need his wings if he doesn't have a sky to soar at.

"What can you even do anyways," Moriyama's words came crushing at the other. It pierced through the fragile soul of the Hawk Child. Moriyama let go of the boy and turned staring right at his silver gray eyes, "Are you prepared to kill for him? Can you kill your own people for  _him_?"

Takao stared at Moriyama, can he…kill…for Midorima?

.

.

Can he do it…for him? Would he willingly take up, bloody his hands, feel tearing of the flesh against it for Midorima, for a man whom he had barely knew?

Takao tightened his grip in the dagger at his other hand, Midoirma, wasn't just a man, he promised he'd give him wings, he promised he'd teach and lift the curse from him, he would free him from all of these. What can he do for a man like him? Oh what would he do for him, Moriyama wasn't stopping him, he was asking and testing his will. Staring at those eyes Takao found himself reading someone's expression for the first time, he wanted him to run now, he wants him to go back and do something. And Takao didn't need his eyes to show him, he turned away from Moriyama and took the fastest run he had ever done in his life.

What was one willing to do for someone else? How far can a person go to save another life, for the first time Takao understood the answer to that question—the possibility is limitless. How far did Midorima took risk just to get him out of the village, just how much is he willing to abandon for this one moment, how far can he go just to savage a broken soul? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he was the only one who was doing this, it wasn't fair Takao didn't understand the context of the word sacrifice—but now he does. Was he willing to stain his hands with the blood of the people of his village, for a single man? The answer—

_YES._

Who was he to them, for all Takao knew not even one would recognize him anyways. None of them ever cared that he lived in the darkness for eighteen years, none of them ever cared to look at him, held his wrist, or ask his name. They never searched for the missing son of the village leader, they never asked where poor Kazu-kun went after his mother's death, no one tried to speak to him, or defy the rules just to hear his voice. No one ever came to him and asked him  _why_. No one cared the way the prince did. Takao knew he must be just overwhelmed with all the thoughts, with all the attention the prince had been giving him and maybe it was just him swiftly caving to a foreign feeling, but he would risk it, he would risk this one time against for the chip of change. How far can he go, is the same distance those emerald green eyes would take him. He would have it, he would have all the pain and guilt of the stains of blood in his hands than to live ignorant all his life.

He would kill for him if he called him for it, he would protect him the way he does to him, and he would risk his life just like he is doing right now.

Takao panted as he reached the familiar place, there were unconscious men lying on the ground, some even had arrows pierced in parts of their bodies, Takao looked up and found Midorima was now fighting using a similar dagger he is holding right then. The man's movements were stunningly precise, it was swift and destructive, even with the eyes of someone who had never truly seen a battle before, Takao could say Midorima isn't just a pampered prince. He dodged every attack with precision and speed, though the man looked exhausted he seems to have more fuel than what he seems to have. However, it came—

An image flashed again in his eyes, as Midorima was busy dodging attack one by one, a man would come behind him, a metal stake in his hand, and with one swift motion— _spat!_  Takao gagged at the image—No! he screamed mentally, he started seeing in all red, a hot red anger filling up his system, he felt like he was possessed, the thought of Midorima dying because of  _him_ , because he wanted to save him and bring him his freedom psushed him to the edge. What is their right to take Midorima's life away, just because he wanted to free him from this curse, did these people really hated him that much? When Takao saw the figure creeping behind Midorima he didn't waste any time and made a run for it, the people were either busy trying to watch the prince fight or was busy keeping themselves conscious didn't noticed the raven haired figure running to the scene.

The man raised his weapon as Midorima turned towards him, the prince froze—

" _Are you prepared to kill for him?"_

All Takao understood then was he couldn't lose Midorima, he would die of guilt , anger and shame every single waking day of his life if Midorima is killed right now. Before he knew it he had swing the and stabbed the dagger at the man's neck as he stood there behind him unknown to the other who obviously didn't see him coming. The flesh was hard and the he heard the bone against the metallic material of the weapon in his hand, however he didn't felt any remorse right then. No one dares to try and kill Midorima…in front of him, Takao whispered to himself. He pulled the dagger out mercilessly and saw the red warm blood seeping from the deep stab wound. The man staggered back, groaning and made choking sounds as he attempted to cover the wound. It was futile. The man fell just at Takao's feet. All a while Takao didn't look at the man but rather to Midorima, the man's eyes were wide as they stare right at him—

"Ta…kao."

The name was like a ringing of bells bringing him out of his trance state.

.

Furihata blinked in surprise, he thought the fifth prince had agreed to cover up his identity and gave him a low profile job in the palace, however…the room where he stood alone was…it was big, a bit too big for a freeloader. The night Kuroko agreed to help him, the prince brought him to the palace in secret, with the aid of Momoi they were able to sneak him into the Halls of Women where he was given the task as similar to the women, he was asked to wash clothes, pull the weeds in the yard, and clean the hallways of the outer court. He remember Kuroko's words then—

" _Treat him just as anyone who comes here to serve the Imperial Family, he will not be given privilege just because he is of the higher gender."_

Furihata who was practically at his mercy knew he has in no way in the right to object. Being fed adequately and given right clothings, this was the greatest treatment one could give to a peasant, a stateless runaway. He was given a room, though it was in the far back of the halls since a male is supposedly strictly prohibited to stay in the halls of women, it was an old unused room, spider webs and dust accumulated everywhere but it was better than a cold naked ground to sleep at. And he was treated just like everyone were, he was punished when he did something wrong, he received whipping in his back whenever he broke some porcelain wares, he understood this, it was to discipline. It was a proof he didn't want to be treated as someone special, this is the path he chose. The marks in his back bled for some days, but they eventually subdued and they would just sting a bit. However, since last night Furihata realized after the ointment Momoi lend him, the burning sensation had died down. Putting the bottle down on the small round table in the center of the room Furihata wondered why the fifth prince had given him the item, wasn't he the one who told the women to treat him with no specialty? Maybe…maybe he did care…strange, at first Furihata thought that night when he met him, he was merely acting all in pity of the shaking brunette frightened to go back to the land he had abandoned, but now when the fifth prince spoke to him he sounded more gentle like he is seeing him more than some pitiful stray rat.

What does the fifth prince intend to do by bringing him there, asking the nurses of the halls of women to teach him about herbs and medicinal plants? Furihata didn't know what to do with that knowledge. The Imperial Palace was the biggest palace he had ever set foot in, he even got lost more than once in the outer court and now a bigger one much grandiose structure—the inner court, only the few are allowed to step in the inner court, that was what Furihata realized when he saw the way some of the women looked at him after Momoi told him the news that the fifth prince had considered him as an apprentice and had asked him to be transferred to the inner court. Momoi gave him a few instructions about the inner court, he was reminded that he is  _never_  to step into the Pheonix Court unless called upon by the Emperor himself, or if he is with the fifth prince, the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquillity is a no-go zone as well, it was the private court of the fifth prince and unless given permission by the Emperor or the fifth prince himself. He was to stay in his quarters until the fifth prince calls for him.

Fuirhata took a deep breath, there was no scent of mold or dust anymore, however, this meant much bigger responsibility, what does being the fifth prince's apprentice even means?

Unknown to Furihata Kouki he would meet the greatest  _beast_  in history the next morning.

.

"Shujo," Akashi perked up hearing the voice of the fifth prince in the entrance to his office, he contained a sigh, probably the guards had failed to notice his presence yet again. It isn't really something surprising anymore, when they were younger he usually caught by their youngest brother's trick of suddenly disappearing and appearing—he soon came to realize there was really no rick, he just seems to have this strangely thin presence ever since. It was something that remains a mystery, how did the fifth prince acquired this state.

"Come on in." He said. The door slid open and his brother stepped in facial expression void of any expression. The prince who had always been the most courteous of the four younger siblings bowed his head in greetings before he took a seat. It wasn't a rare view that the prince would come to his office without his attendants, he believed there was no need for anyone who would constantly tail him. After all, most of the time they lose sight of him. "Good day, have you seen the papers I asked of you to look at?" he said.

"Yes." Kuroko answered, "They were…very alarming don't you think?"

The papers the fifth prince is talking about are the documents stating a rising cases of food contamination along the regions. Kuroko was known as the Emperor's most trusted consultant on matters concerning health in the Empire, the fifth prince was taught the art of herbal and traditional medicine by the late Empress, despite having no formal education on the matter of health and sickness, the knowledge passed by the Empress was enough to make him stand in par with the specialist and physicians of Shuutoku. "Yes, I would like something to be done as soon as possible, this couldn't spread to the capital."

"Of course." The prince answered, "Shujo, I am starting to be concerned of your health."

"Please, not this topic _again_  Tetsuya."

"No,  _Shujo_  this matter needs to be addressed," the fifth prince sighed, "We are not getting younger, if you do realize a healthy body is essential to rule this Empire effectively."

"My health is in its peak."

"For now that is."

"I am not weak."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his statement and shook his head, "I do not understand why you are so stubborn about this."

"If you are implying again that I should have my personal attendant—then no."

" _Shujo,_ please…please do not act like a  _brat_ , especially  _now_." The fifth prince said, sometimes the fact that his older brother was raised and was practically given everything he wanted and needed surfaces, and it would most of the time tick the fifth prince. "What is wrong with a personal attendant, I worry about your health and who would ever look at you when I am quite busy myself."

"I can handle myself, women are all personal attendants the palace could offer, I do  _not_  need such noisy, earful, handful personnel."

"You don't like women as your attendants because they are noisy?"

"I am…" the Emperor sighs, "You know how much the court is dying to hear me say that I am taking at least a consort, knowing that I have taken in a  _female_  attendant, would you imagine the distress that would bring these monkeys?"

"Brother, they are your subjects not monkeys, that is quite rude," the fifth prince said sighing, "I understand what you want to say, they would be scared that you may have started taking interest in women and would again start offering you fix marriages to some unknown women of their family."

"Now that you understand me shall we drop the sub—"

"That is why I have taken it upon me to bring you someone who wouldn't give you that trouble."

The Emperor didn't see it coming, his youngest brother was the least predictable person on the planet, he seems to love surprising people, however, he has to admit, this must be one of the most unpleasant surprises he made. He didn't need a personal attendant, he felt like he was being mocked when somebody else has to do certain tasks for him, he is a man complete and capable, there is no need for an attendant. Kuroko was just a bit too concerned of things that really don't matter, health, he is perfectly well! And someone like him with no tolerance with people—commoners at most—just imagine the hell the poor attendant would be suffering into, well not that he cares about the peasant's feelings but—Akashi internally groaned in frustration, just seriously, why is Kuroko doing all these unnecessary things? "And also, I have trained this attendant myself," Kuroko said with a hint of pride in it, "I have heard that tomorrow you will need to take your monthly tour in Rakuzan whilst Mebuchi-sama is escorting Kagami- _ouji_ 's party in their tour, I couldn't let you go on your own, however I…I couldn't be there myself."

Akashi raised a brow at his brother's words, "Excuse me? Do you have something that you were bound to do tomorrow, I was not informed."

"I…Not really, however I have decided to visit the hospitals tomorrow. To investigate of course."

If it wasn't Akashi who Kuroko was speaking to, he had probably had fallen for that lie, however, Akashi has been with this boy for as long as he could remember, he had watched this boy grow up, and not even with that stoic, unchanging expressions in his face he could see the way something flicker in his cerulean blue eyes, however Akashi decided not to say anything about it. One way or another he'll know, he'll know why the fifth prince would let a special occasion pass. Even he had to be in the side lines Kuroko would insist to come, after all they would be out in the open—a sitting duck for the enemies who wish to harm the Emperor. Kuroko after all was never the laidback person, he never settled for the fact that there is no evident harm present  _yet_. He was always the cautious one. With the same thought in mind Akashi had caught it, if Kuroko believed at this attendant that much—that person must not have been any ordinary attendant, there must be something special about—he wondered if he could fight as well, well that's strange, few females born in the capital would know how to wield weapons like the late Empress.

" _That is why I have taken it upon me to bring you someone who wouldn't give you that trouble."_

Akashi's eyes widen slightly, could he mean…Akashi looked at his brother staring right at his eyes frighteningly identical to their mother—he is exceeding his expectations. Akashi smirked, well…this is interesting, he internally challenged his brother, just how long can your little puppy stay in the palace without breaking down.

"Anyhow," Akashi started changing the topic, "I am sure you have heard of Daiki's journey to the northern kingdom."

Kuroko nodded, "Ah, yes. He had been asking me what would I want to get there. I think he doesn't understand that he is there to forge an allegiance and not to have a vacation."

"You know how Daiki's brain works, you should have known."

"He doesn't have one,  _shujo_."

"Tetsuya, have a little mercy on your older brother."

"If I didn't know him I might have," Kuroko sighed, "however I do. And why Aomine- _denka_  of all, you could have sent Murasakibara- _denka_  or Midorima- _denka_ , Mebuchi-sama is the head of our diplomatic affairs why not him?"

Akashi smiled, "Ah, yes, you were tad bit too young when he first came here, perhaps you no longer remember  _him_." The fifth prince shot him a look, it always irked the prince whenever he emphasizes the almost a decade gap between them, due to this, he usually gets left out in conversation about childhood memories.

"Who are you talking about brother?"

"Daiki with his feeble memory probably wouldn't remember either…however, we have met before. And he made a promise, and I am here to claim that vow, and Daiki is the best person to remind him of it."

"I do not understand."

Akashi smirked…

.

.

"Kise Ryota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nyanko-Miyako-san for the corrections and comment, guys please look it up in the end notes of Chapter 2! Again Thank you very much for everyone who is patiently waiting for every update! If you spot stuffs that needs improvement or guys have some suggestions you could tell me instantly by commenting below, don't worry I dont hold any bad blood against those, actually that helps me a lot, so yeah. Please don't be shy if you see some stuffs here and there!


	10. Small Animals

_Everything was a blur, as if a thick fog had covered everything in sight, and slowly then began to disperse. The moon looked strange, it seems like an eclipse, however the what was covering the moon looked like a gold mantel, and the moon, silver. Then a golden yellow butterfly passed by his vision, turning he found the butterfly fluttering gracefully towards a wandering panther, the panther turned and growled however let the butterfly settle at its nose. Then the image slowly dissolved into the fog as the golden and silver moon slowly joins each other, something about it made him shivered, it was as if the moon were watching with intent eyes though he knows they didn't have eyes. He heard a strange sound of bells, turning ahead he found a full grown Tiger curled and staring with its strange fiery red eyes at him. The bells ring again, it was not the loud bells one would hear usually, it was a tiny sound of bells like those from the hair ornaments of women. The tiger stood in its full height and started sniffing the air, the huge cat made a purring sound when a small light white artic fox appeared in its side, it's big blue eyes were soul piercing. The tiger mewled but as he was about to lick the smaller animal the fox turned away. The image disappeared until he found another one appearing, this time it was a roaring lion, a huge roaring lion, but then as proud and frightening the huge cat seems, for some reason it fell on its knees with a low growl—it was then he realized the lion was wounded, it wasn't until a small shivering stripped kitten approached the huge cat and started purring and against it and tugging its mane as if asking it to stand, the stripped kitten sat with the wounded. The Lion in time stood but as stood and faced the kitten, he stepped back and growled angrily at it…it was then when he realized the kitten isn't any cat it is a—_

"…kao-sama…"

Takao groaned, what…who…cracking his eyes open he was assaulted with a bright light, in shock and panic he found himself bolting up, the he found himself in strange place, the room was decorated in a fancy paint of green and brown, the walls were smooth and there was not a trace of anything that would make the place look old or rotten in time at all, in his side was a tall window where the bright light was coming, the drapes were pulled over. The room smelled of tea, it didn't smell like soil and mold. Where…was he? He felt something rise in his chest, a certain fright, he was scared and confused, where is he and what is this place, this isnt his home, he thought in panic, the mattress he sat at is soft and bouncy unlike the familiar old and creaking bed of his, and it was too bright. His room was never bright. Unconsciously he had started taking shallows and quick breathes, his palms were starting to sweat and his ears were ringing. Takao even failed to realize the woman there in the corner trying to call his attention, she seems as frightened as the boy, she didn't know what to say to the guests that the prince had brought with him. Thankfully the door slammed open revealing the emerald green haired prince.

"What is happening here?" the prince asked in his ever so cold voice.

"I-I don't know Y-Your H-Highness, I-I woke him up just as you asked but h-he started looking scared a-and—"

Takao was curled in the bed shaking as he hid under the cover, Midorima was shock…it must have been the quick change of environment, "It is alright, I will handle this. You are dismissed." He said and the servant bowed her head and apologized before dashing out of the room. Midorima sighed, Takao after saving him from that almost death grabbed his hand and made it as fast as they couldback to where Moriyama was, the man patiently waiting for the two stood there. But just as they were about to carry on, Takao lost consciousness. Midorima had to carry him in his back out of the woods and to the capital without rest. Returning to the capital he had him checked by a physician, and just as he thought the raven haired boy was underweight. And the stupid village where this boy came from seemed like some kind of hell hole, the prince wanted to really burn it to the ground however…he knew Takao wouldn't want that. He still needed rest, however, Takao needs to be accustomed to his new life…soon he will have to have an audience with Akashi. "Takao would you calm down." Midorima said. Damn, he isn't any good at this, he isn't really good with communicating with people—as Kuroko would put it, he has a social skill of a goldfish. The raven haired boy didn't stop shaking of course, it doesn't really help people when one tells them to calm down.

The last thing Midorima thought of was putting a hand over the lump of blanket where the raven haired had been. The shaking slightly decreased, which seems to be a good sign, "Takao, it is just me."

"W-Who?"

Midorima sighed, "It is me idiot, Midorima."

"Midori…ma…?"

Midorima didn't hear any recognition in the tone of Takao's voice which somehow sent him in a slight panic. There was a long period of silence before the sickening nickname was heard again, "S-Shin…S-Shin-chan…"

"I told you that is not my na—mph!"

Midorima was not prepared for the next turn of events, the blankets flew and threw away, he saw Takao's figure before it latched against him, the long slender arms wrapped in his neck in fraction of second and another figure pressing against him sending Midorima's mind in haywire— _how bold!_  Midorima is never a touchy person and an embrace to boot! However Midorima couldn't pull away when he felt the slight shaking of the other's body. All of those things were new to Takao, Midorima was even surprised that the other bravely held the dagger and stabbed a man from the same village for him. It must have taken toll on his mental state. In times like this, what is the right thing to say? Midorima didn't know how to calm people with his words usually it ends up the other way than he initially intended. Right now, Takao is literally clinging to him. There is nothing left anymore of this boy, waking up and not finding him just imagine the horror.

"S-Shin-chan…Shin-chan." The name was repeated over in over until the other had finally calmed down. It was as if he didn't need to say anything, the Hawk Child had found his own way of doing so. Midorima pulled away seeing no more reason to be so  _close_. Midorima sighed when he saw Takao's face in the bright lights, his cheeks were almost hollow and his lips were slightly chapped obviously dehydrated and his eyes were…swollen as if he had cried. He has to work on those he couldn't just let him look like so poor street urchin.

"Have you collected yourself now?" Midorima waited for him to say yes but the other just gave a timid nod, he figured he wouldn't start speaking until everything has been explained. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Takao averted his eyes, hands trembled, "I…killed."

"You helped me out, you did it because I was in danger, after that we escaped, but you fainted after getting in touch with Moriyama-dono."

"And…this place is?"

"The Emerald Palace of Shuutoku." Midorima answered, "This will be your room from now on."

"My…room…is it really okay that I—"

"I'll explain the house rules so shut your mouth," Midorima said cutting the other, no way in hell he'll hear again about that  _is it okay that I am having these things_  from him. "first of all, you shall be addressed as a part of this court, you shall be my adviser and you shall act like one, I would not hear about  _I am not worthy of these, should I be really having this_ , do you understand?" Takao nods hesitantly, "Second you are to  _never_  to leave my sight, however if you truly wish to go on and have a few trips I must know beforehand. Third from now on you shall receive private tutoring, I cannot allow someone who couldn't even write his name in my court, I expect nothing but excellence from you. And from now own you shall not shame your title—the Hawk Child, Takao Kazunari, the eyes of Shuutoku."

Takao gaped…what? He didn't understand what court and adviser and stuff Midorima was saying but it sounded…it sounded amazing and praise worthy title. It was the first time someone seems to speak of his name that way. He felt needed here.

"Later after breakfast, I will have to get your measurements."

"For what?"

Midorima sighed, "For your new clothings, I couldn't have you looking worse than the palace attendants." He said.

"Ah, S-Shin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I…Do you uhm…well uh…never mind I guess."

"Takao, will you stop beating around the bush, speak up."

"I saw a dream." Takao said in his faintest voice, for the first time his eyes didn't show him real occurrence…but rather, "I saw animals."

Midorima's attention had been caught by the word  _dream_ , according to Akashi the Hawk Child could predict or see incoming events through dreams as well, "Animals? What of them?"

"I think…well I'm not really sure, I think they're symbol."

"What did you saw?"

"An…eclipse, it was happening very slowly. Then…there was a cat like creature, a butterfly, then a fox but it was a white fox, a tiger and a lion and a small animal, uhm…a kitten maybe?"

"You don't sound convinced of yourself, why?"

"S-Something seems a miss, I don't know."

"What do you think it means?"

Takao was quiet, this is his first time seeing something like that in the dream, "I…don't really know."

"That is alright, let's figure those later, for now, wash up and meet me in the dining room."

.

.

.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, what kind of sick joke is this. He supressed the need to exclaim his brother's name as he stood there watching the trembling and nervous mop of brown head. He expected someone who would look and radiate some kind of latent talent, however, the small figure standing before him was far from latent…he is oblivious and…looks like he was going to faint any moment then. As to why his brother had taken this boy as an apprentice is beyond his imagination, he looked like an oblivious fool as he shook there under his gaze. What on earth did Kuroko even taught this boy? He look like some commoner Kuroko just randomly picked out from wherever God knows. And he was expecting him to let this fool escort him with his monthly tour in the capital, what a joke indeed. What can he even do for him? The boy went to his knees, putting both his hands on the floor and bowing his head lowly at the Emperor.

"G-Good day,  _S-Shujo_." The said boy stuttered, tripped on his own words. Furihata Kouki had imagined many things about the  _bachelor_  Emperor of Teiko, he thought he'd be a frowning old man long beard and wrinkled face, angry facial expression permanently stuck in that face, however, the man exceeded his expectation—no, that was actually an understatement.

The morning came and he was called by the fifth prince himself, he was told that his first task is to keep the Emperor in his watchful eyes during his tour, there would be Imperial soldiers with them so there was naturally nothing to worry about if worse comes to worst and they needed to fight—which of course Furihata dearly prayed wouldn't happen. The task was simple, he just needs to escort the Emperor in his trip, if his assistance is needed only then he shall take action. The fifth prince gave him permission to move and meet the Emperor who was getting ready in the Phoenix Court, and that brought him in his current impediment. When he heard that the Emperor was a bachelor, he imagined him as an old man who had such a grumpy face that no one had dared try stealing his heart. However he had proved his own theory wrong. The man standing there amidst the number of servants and soldiers was a young man whose height was barely comparable to his older brother's, however what stole Furihata's attention is his hair. The scarlet hair looked like fire framed in the porcelain and youthful face of the young man under the sun, and his kimono plain white, however his matching  _haori_  had a half golden phoenix in full flight carefully stitched using golden threads. Then when he turned to his direction, for a moment Furihata forgot how to breathe.

Something about his mismatched eyes seems so hypnotizing yet…frightening. He didn't know when he started shaking however, the way he stared screamed of  _danger_. There was this air of intense intimidation when they stare right at him making him want to bury himself under the dirt just to avoid the piercing gaze.

"Are you the personal attendant the fifth prince had mentioned to me?"

His voice was like a sharp blade cutting through the air, it was smooth and cold.

"Y-Yes."

"Your name, what is your name?"

"F-Fu-Furihata…Furihata K-Kouki."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Furihata…I think I have heard of that name before."

Furihata raised his head in panic—no way in hell the Emperor is to know. "I-It is a f-fairly c-common last name i-in o-our village."

Akashi hummed, "On to your feet," the Emperor commanded. He watched as the boy stood in his full height which was a few inches smaller than of him, which is good. He smirked studying the boy, there was nothing special about him. Well except for those eyes that looked like the color of cocoa and the warmth and innocence in them, he wondered where Kuroko would get someone like this. "I pray that the fifth prince had told you of what is to be done today?"

"Y-Yes." Furihata answered meekly. Akashi nodded and turned face forward, two Imperial Soldiers were carefully pulling a beautiful white horse towards them, Kuroko had told him about this too. Unlike their parents, the late Emperor and the Empress who travelled using a palanquin, Akashi uses a horse, this horse is his favourite. It is a white stallion, Furihata had seen these kinds of horses in Seirin, but of course wealthy people are the only ones who are able to ride them. The horse emmidetaley recognizes Akashi and leaned his nose to his head as if sniffing him. The Emperor gave his favourite animal an affectionate pat.

"Take your post now, Furihata  _Kouki_." Akashi said, he blinked as he realized the words somehow escaped his lips all too easily. He liked the sound of his name in his lips. Now that he thought of it, it is a stunning name. As Akashi mounted his horse, he searched for the clumsy brunette, he found him taking his behind the first line of defense. Pulling towards the line, Akashi called for his new attendant, "Furihata Kouki."

"Y-Yes Y-Your H-Highness?" Furihata turned towards the Emperor, head bowed down in humility.

"Your name…how do you write the characters of your name?"

.

" _Your Majesty, what are you doing?"_

_The Queen turned to the eight years old prince holding a framed material, she gestured for him to come close to her which the prince did, coming closer Furihata stared at the strange symbols in ink encased in a fragile looking frame. "You have such a beautiful name, my child." She said in a hushed voice as she took the small hands and placed it to the cold frame, "Look at them, this is your name—"_

"Ah…uhm, Kouki, Kou i-is written using the characters of r-red a-and Ki u-using the character for s-spirit[1]."

Akashi's eyes widen in fraction, it was rare that someone uses such name, especially in Rakuzan where the color of red had become the symbol of the Imperial family, but for some reason instead of getting angry, Akashi was amused.

"Who gave you that name?"

"M-My…My mother, Y-Your Highness."

"She is a very intelligent woman," Akashi said, "You should be thankful of having such wonderful parent."

Furihata didn't quite understand, however this is better than anything. He wished that this peaceful days would go on, he could continue on like this, just being Furihata Kouki and nothing else. All he have to do is do what the fifth prince had told him, and the rest will be peaceful, everything will be alright like this. Furihata couldn't wish for anything else. From today on, he shall no longer be called a prince but Furihata Kouki, a mere peasant, a gypsy and the fifth prince's apprentice.

.

.

.

"That's the fourth time you sighed today." Hyuuga's irritated voice resounded, "What is it?"

Kagami folded his arms over his chest, for some reason he didn't like the way or the thought that the Kuroko Tetsuya didn't show up as he said he would. He actually waited for him at the same place, he even bothered to search for the same path in that frighteningly huge hallways in the dark of the night. He didn't know what really frustrated him, he should have been used to it—being ditched—due to Alex whom he lived with after running way from palace, the female retired soldier wasn't really the best in keeping her words, so he should have been used to it, but he was actually disappointed. He was never disappointed when Alex ditches their class in swordsmanship to drink out in the tavern. What made Kuroko's case any different? He was getting frustrated by the thought of actually getting frustrated by things he knows he shouldn't be frustrated about. Kuroko said he works in the palace, what if he was busy, what if he has something to do. Those were valid reasons, but even how many times Kagami had told himself tat, deep inside there was that  _I wanted to see him though_  part of him.

"Is the Prince alright?" Mebuchi asked, "Maybe he is feeling unwell?"

Hyuuga shook his head, "No worries, he's just using his bird brain of his."

"Hey!" Kagami retorted hearing the insult.

Hyuuga chuckled, "And he lives." Mebuchi joined the stifled laughs.

"You've been spacing out Kagami-ouji." Mebuchi said. "Is something on your mind?"

Kagami shook his head, "No, its just…unimportant stuffs." He said.

He was scheduled today to walk around in Rakuzan to witness the daily lives of the people, just as how he came there Kagami doesn't want to attract much attention, wearing dark red cloak over a plain white kimono and black hakama the prince casually walked around the famed capital of the great Teiko Empire. They were right then at the market, it was quite a busy place, a few moments ago Mebuchi was explaining to them the methods of entrepreneurship in the capital, people were allowed to make their own business as long as it abides to the standards and law of the Empire, Rakuzan is famed for its clothings, silk and skilled tailors, however it is also the catch basin of products from the three other regions. Yosen's products were crops and alikes, while Too were mostly metal wares and other iron works, Shuutoku's products were woodworks and mostly scrolls and papyrus.

As the walk continued Kagami found himself stopping, a glint had caught his eyes.

"Ouji-sama, what is it?" Mebuchi asked the prince who was staring at the stall frozen in his feet.

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Kagami-sama is your head up in the air agai—"

"What is this?" Kagami asked the man tending the small stall, the man slowly raised his head which Kagami was surprised to see a blind man. His eyes had faded into gray from old age. The man's smile had a beautiful paint of knowledge and wisdom of his age.

"Which one young man?" The man asked, Kagami turned to Mebuchi to ask him what to do, Mebuchi gestured to him to give the man the item he had found. Kagami nodded and did as he was told. What caught his eyes was a simple ornament, it is a small blue jade fox, its blue was the strangest blue jade Kagami had seen, it was neatly crafted that the markings and details of the fox's design was so clear, it was the same blue of that person's eyes. It was tied using a gold strings, and down connecting the several strings and ending the loop was a small darker bead that seems like a crescent moon. Kagami carefully took the item from the small stand and handed it to the man. The man took it in his hand tracing the details with his fingertips. "Oh, my look what you have got, this one is my favourite as well."

"H-How much would you sell it?" Kagami asked.

"Oh? Is this for the one who have stolen your heart?"

Kagami's eyes widen and he felt his face flushed, to think that he is actually thinking about Kuroko right then, how shameful of him. However, he couldn't say thinking about the other disgusted him, it actually did the other way around, which made him adore the small handheld ornament. "N-Not really, j-just a friend."

"A friend?" Hyuuga raised a brow.

"I-It is the truth!" Kagami retorted, however the blush in his face made him feel any more embarrassed.

"Oh, since then how about that one is free for you." The man said giving the prince of Seirin the item with a soft smile grazing his lips, nostalgia swept in his expression. "I have actually made this my daughter, she admired the mysterious fifth prince."

"The fifth prince?" Mebuchi asked raising an eyebrow and taking a peek from the item, he blinked in surprise as he saw the item, it is indeed the symbol of the fifth prince, the mischievous and yet intelligent blue fox spirit. The moon meant had become the symbol for the prince's name. During Akashi's ascension to the throne, the fifth prince who had taken the duties of the late Empress had left after her tragic death became popular among the people in the capital especially young women who were awed by the mystery of the fifth prince's presence. His symbol of the blue fox spirit had become very popular ornament for many young women. However few actually manufactured due to the intricacies of the fox's details.

"Where is your daughter?" Hyuuga found himself asking.

"Oh…she had passed away."

Kagami's eyes widen, "I-I can't take this, i-it means a lot for you."

"Please, have them." The man said, "I am sure she will be happy that this would make someone else happy."

"Huh? I-I can't I mean this is your—"

"No, please take this small gift from this old man," he said putting the item in Kagami's hands, "Oh, wait, are you perhaps a part of the garrison?"

Kagami blinked, "H-How can you say?"

"Your hands are calloused like the soldiers," The man said, "Hands like this are usually from those who are skilled with swords or weapons, this must be your vacation?"

"Well..sort of."

The man nodded, "Oh then consider this a gift please." He said. Kagami turned to Hyuuga who nodded in approval.

"Alright then." Kagami said accepting the beautiful gift, "T-Thank you."

The man hummed, "Do you plan on giving that?"

"Uh…yeah."

The man chuckled, "Then good luck in courtship, young man."

Kagami's face blushed fifty shades of red as the man said those words, Hyuuga and Mebuchi both snickered behind him. "T-That's n-not r-really—I-I mean that's not that!" he said in embarrassment.

"Oh, young love, I remember back in the days." The man said chuckling.

"Thank you," Hyuuga said, "Thank you but we need to go now."

The man nodded, "Of course, have a safe trip."

.

.

Kuroko held the reports given to him by the head of the department of health in the capital, something seems a miss, the victims of the said poisoning ranges from the middle classes and the labor classes. Something wasn't falling in the right scales. Why only them? It was alarming, if these group of people keeps falling ill what would be of their economy, they need to know what kind of food was causing toxins in this people. Sighing Kuroko folded the report back to its envelope before putting it back inside his sleeves. Fortunately, today the inner court is quiet, everyone is out. His brothers were all back to their regions, Akashi meanwhile is out for his monthly tour in the capital to see for himself what problems must be addressed. He is confident enough about Furihata. The boy must have no extraordinary talent, but there was something about him that made Kuroko feel assured. It was Furihata's heart.

What a strange bunch of princes, Kuroko thought to himself. Both had their heart exposed in their skin, are they not even scared? However, someone who wears his heart in his skin it was something he had to say has its own strength. There was some strange brilliance in their eyes that made Kuroko envious. In Kagami's eyes were passion and raw determination, while in Furihata was innocence and virtue. For someone with his heart kept in in his sleeves, Furihata was the best to compliment his personality, someone who wouldn't easily give up.

_I am sure, brother would see it too._

Kuroko hummed and nodded, it is indeed a good idea, for his brother. It is not always that Kuroko would be there for him after all, and he needs to learn to mingle with commoners as well—or at least someone who thinks like one.

Kuroko's ears perked up as he heard a familiar loud and heavy footsteps against the wooden floor. Turning around Kuroko's eyes widen, he saw the most unexpected person running towards him. Unlike the first time they met, today he was wearing a simple white kimono and dark hakama. His bright smile and grin was blinding. To how he came to know where he was Kuroko didn't know, or how he came to see him despite his ever thin presence was beyond his understanding, however…the fact that Kagami Taiga was running towards him is all that he knew. Kuroko managed to contain his shock within the mask of his stoic expression. Stopping before him, the prince tried to catch his breath. He looks…stunning under the colors of the bright light, Kuroko thought. His slightly tanned skin looked healthy under the daylight, his dual shade dark red hair looked like the color of the warm blood, and his eyes were like the red of the fire and roses.

"I FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed, there was excitement in his voice making Kuroko flinch, he realized that he didn't showed himself as what he told him. Kuroko felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest. Why isn't he angry? He should be accusing him of breaking his promise.

Bowing his head to the prince, Kuroko greeted the taller male, " _Ouji-sama,"_

"Oh, ah, n-no need for formalities, you know." Kagami said, "We're friends after all."

Kuroko's eyes widen, "F-Friends?"

"Yeah."

"But I…I didn't…last night I promised—"

"Ah, you over think too much!" Kagami complained before raising a hand and bringing it to the mop off teal hair as he slightly ruffled it. In usual cases, no one is allowed to touch the fifth prince with such casualty however Kagami didn't know the fact that the teal hair he was ruffling is by from the fifth prince. The fifth prince blushed at the contact, feeling smaller from the other even more. His brothers were never this touchy about him, when he was younger Akashi used to hold his hand…but he never felt like the way he is from the other right now. "Its alright, I understand." Kagami said pulling away, "The Crimson Palace is unbelievable huge, I get it, it takes lots of time to check on things, yes?"

Kuroko didn't reply. He stood there slightly embarrassed by the prince's bold actions. "I…Were you supposed to be out for a tour today Your Highness?"

Kagami shrugged, "Yeah, but we're done anyways."

"And you wanted to see me, why?"

Kagami chuckled and heaved a sigh, "Are all people in this place so uptight?" he said, "I told you we're friends! Do you need a reason to see your friend?"

"Ah…yes?"

"You're such an old man!" Kagami joked, "Oh uhm by the way I actually want to give you something, I got lucky when I saw you."

Kuroko was confused, suddenly Kagami took his hand making the fifth prince shock in the boldness of the other. Kagami surely doesn't know much about the reserved culture of the Empire, holding hands and casual touches were reserved for lovers and couples, and they—No, no, not that, Kuroko mentally scolded himself for even noting that fact. He should have known, this means nothing to the fifth prince. His eyes instead focused on the item Kagami placed in his hand. Blinking he found himself staring at a beautiful hand held ornament. A fox spirit carved in blue jade, gold strings dangles from it that was pieced together by a crescent moon. It was as if it was custom made for him. Honestly it was so beautiful. This…for some reason, even with so many gifts he had received from others, this one seems like the most beautiful. It was obviously handmade, the rough slightly unpolished edges made that obvious yet the details were so intricate and it compensated for that fact.

"It's…beautiful…" Kuroko couldn't help but to run his fingertips in the jade.

"I know, it reminded me of you s-so…"Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat, it felt dry and somehow the way the teal haired male looked at the gift like it was the most precious thing in the world. The way his eyes shined under the sun looks like the sea in summer.

"I can't accept this, its so beautiful Your Highness and I am…I am no one." Kuroko said meekly.

"What?" Kagami blinked, "Come on, I mean I can't give that back to the old man where I got that, right?"

"You…you did that…you did all those for me, for this?"

Kagami nodded, "Well didn't I told you it really reminded me of you so…"

Kuroko nodded and finally accepted the gift, "I would treasure it with all my heart Your Highness." He said pulling it close to his chest, opening his eyes he looked at the prince, "However, I couldn't accept this without giving you anything in return."

"You don't have to." Kagami said scratching his cheek, damn why does someone a guy to boot looks so beautiful and so graceful?

Kuroko shook his head. He hesitated for a moment but he did anyways, for some reason he knew he wouldn't lose it, that Kagami Taiga will take care of it as much as he did. Pulling the sleeves of his kimono carefully, revealing a small patch of his milky white skin and the item he had been wearing ever since he was a child. For some reason he realized in both events that Kagami found him, he didn't hear it, he didn't have to hear it to know he was there. The golden bracelet had small bells around the rings. Moving slightly it made a pleasant music. Slowly he unclasped the lock behind it, then with grace he tried to be as bold as the other by taking his hand, he realized his skin was warm, like a comforting warm of the sun. "Have this humble gift from me, please." He said as he placed the bracelet in the other's hand.

"This looks…expensive."

"It was my mother's gift for me," he said truthfully.

"Should you really be giving me this?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, please do have it. That is only a meek compensation for this beautiful gift."

"How about your mother?"

"I know she will say the same as well, she would be alright with it." Kuroko said, he found himself unconsciously smiling. His eyes turned to look at the prince in which he was surprised to see a smile, the most gentle smile he had seen grazing the lips of the towering prince of the Iron Kingdom. Was it bad to think that Kuroko thinks the expression in the other's face is quite charming?

"Then, I will take this….and hope to see you soon."

Kuroko's face turned beet red at the word, he found himself shying away. "Y-Yes."

_It was an unspoken promise…_

_._

_._

_._

"It's the Emperor!"

Furihata could hear the loud cheering of the crowds as they made way in the streets of Rakuzan, there were various establishment and the business looks lively. The people crowded slightly at the tail and side of parade, the people cheered happily like they have seen their idol. Akashi meanwhile ride his horse with confidence smiling at the people, the Imperial Soldiers meanwhile had gathered around them all alerted toward s the crowd gathering. There wasn't anything that seems amiss, however Furihata wasn't feeling good about this. He looked at the horse who seems to feel the same wary. What's this feeling, Furihata asked himself putting a hand over his chest, why is he so nervous all of a sudden?

When was the last time he felt like this again? Furihata doesn't like the feeling he was getting, he constantly seemed anxious, looking left and right. All he saw were happy faces, cheering and words f praise, so what was making his stomach churn and his chest constrict?

"All hail the Emperor!"

Furihata heard that voice, and for some reason he found the Emperor's shoulder tensing at the voice, whipping his head towards the crowd he pulled the horse to stop. Furihata was about to do the same when something else caught his eyes, raising his head towards a building it was then when he found a shadowed figure standing there on top of the roof one of the houses, he was holding something…Furihata's eyes widen.

" _Shujo!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][2]Kouki- Furihata's first originally is written using the kanji for LIGHT [光] which reads as Kou and Tree [樹] which reads as Ki. However for this context his name will be written using the kanji for crimson[紅] which may be read as Kou and the kanji for spirit [気 ] which is read as reason for this will be explained further into the story


	11. Ready to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO first and foremost thank you everyone, especially those who had read MONOGATARI that just ended a few days ago. AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING LION AS WELL! Especially to those who patiently waited for the update--I shall not make you wait any longer, this will be a triple chapter update so I hope it makes up for all the days I wasn't able to update LION. Please do send LION your thoughts though--if you dont mind that is. Special thanks to Mai-san and Eclipsechan for their comments last chapter! Hope I didnt left you hanging for too long.
> 
> Lastly, my heart and sympathies goes to our dear French authors out there and readers, as well as our Lebanese brothers and sisters, may justice be served and may you guys find the strength to start a new. Let's offer our prayers to them and the their dearly departed, may they remain safe.

_"_ _SHUJO!"_

Akashi's eyes widen, before he could realize it he felt a hand tugging his wrist and pulling him down from his horse. It was when he saw it in his peripherals, a fast moving object—an arrow! He let his weight fall forward, resisting wouldn't help if not would only worsen. Turning his eyes forward his eyes fell to the person who just saved him, eyes closed and his brown locks slightly tousled and were slightly dancing with the speed of their movement. Akashi realized a free fall towards this boy would either break this boy's ribs or his skull, with all the remaining momentum Akashi has, he slightly shifted his weight and placed a hand in front of him. In the background he could hear the screams of the Imperial Guards and the people, it came painfully slow.

_BLAG!_

Akashi groaned as he used his hand to avoid falling flat towards the brunette, his wrist felt like he had it bad, however, he realized another thing, a hand was holding his other wrist. Blinking he found the brunette under him breathing heavily. When the brown locks opened staring right at him, he found himself as if being swallowed by the colors of earth. The boy looked at him in panic, "S-Shujo!" he exclaimed, Akashi moved letting the other move into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

Akashi hesitated for a moment if he should tell him about his wrist, however the commotion behind them came to light, Akashi thought it was something small compared to the real threat. Also, that made him wonder, is it possible that Furihata was the first one to see the arrow coming? "I..I am alright." Akashi replied. Akashi stood and held his uninjured hand to the brunette, "Come on, stand."

Furihata nodded however didn't take the man's hand and stood on his own, looking around his eyes widen upon landing somewhere.

"What are you seeing?" Akashi asked.

"S-Someone trying to get you, h-he's here!"

"Fuirhata-dono!" A guard called his attention running to their side, "Furihata-dono the culprints are here, would you take His Highness somewhere safe?"

"Huh b-but w-what i-if they c-come after us I-I don't know how to fight!" The brunette objected, he didn't know this was part of his job. However…

_"_ _From now on, you will be assigned to look after my brother…Shujo."_

_"_ _H-His Majesty's…brother…T-The Emperor?" Furihata asked in disbelief as he stood there in the garden with the Fifth Prince, it was the morning when he was due to transfer to the inner courts. So this why he was being trained for a lot of things? This was why Kuroko was teaching him so much about medicine, was he due to become a nurse in the inner courts?_

_"_ _Yes." Kuroko answered, "Will you take care of him, Furihata-kun?"_

_"_ _W-Why do you…believe in me so much, I-I am was a prince of a far off kingdom, w-what do you know about m-me, w-what if I…what if I wish him harm?"_

_Kuroko shook his head, "I believe in your heart."_

Kuroko gave him kindness, Kuroko believed in him, that he will keep his word. Kuroko gave him a chance to become to live the life he always wanted, a normal life. The only way to repay him is to do his job, to do what was he promised, to be man enough to do what is expected of him. He is no longer a prince, he is no longer encased with all the rules of what he should do, this time, he will move, he will stand for people who cared and showed him kindness—not because someone said so, not because it was his responsibility, but because this was what is right.

"Come with me  _Shujo!"_  Furihata found himself saying, he grabbed Akashi's hand and turned towards the guard, "If by sun down we are have not returned please send out a search party, Kuroko-denka would know where to search."

The guard nodded, "Please take care of his Majesty, Furihata-dono!" The man said, "We will certainly capture the culprit!"

Without asking any further, Furihata pulled towards the crowd, Akashi didn't speak anything watching as how Furihata moved in this kind of situation. He lacked the some strategic thinking, he thought, however he couldn't say this is actually effective. Furihata's hands were calloused but not rough as how someone who had been training for a long time would be, there was a certain gentleness that he couldn't quite put a finger on, it made him wonder just how long had he been training under Kuroko's supervision. Kuroko is strict for all he knows, training under him would sustain you more than calloused hands. The chaotic crowd barely noticed them pressing and making way between the commoners. Furihata's gripped tighten around his wrist, he was slightly shaking, how strange, was he nervous? Despite all the ruckus, Akashi had remained calm, for some reason he just know he will be safe. He didn't know, he just felt that way.

The brunette wasn't fast in his feet, his feet were clumsy, twice he almost tripped with his own limbs, Akashi didn't realize how much he is paying attention to the other's behaviour. He had never been never been this keen, sometimes he purposely watches someone's behaviour for a practical reason, but this time it was different. He barely noticed how he seems to notice the structure of his body was a bit too lean for someone who works day and night in the palace.

Akashi decided not to ask the other where they were going, he didn't know much about directions anyways, even if he said this was his domain, he never really took it by foot, much less running from someone. Furihata took a sharp turn and they continued running, at one point Akashi wanted to ask the other if he actuall know where he is taking him but beat himself to it and just followed. Taking another turn to an alley, Akashi was shock to find themselves in a wide expanse of fields of wild grasses, they…got out of the main city that fast? He blinked, just how long had been Furihata Kouki been living in the capital to know so much about it? Something really wasn't adding up about this boy, he thought curiously. He let him lead him the way, looking ahead he realized they were heading towards the woods. What is Furihata Kouki planning?

.

.

.

_CRASH_

"I-I'm sorry your highness!" Kuroko accidentally broke the cup in his hand as the attendant delivered a message from the party that had taken the Emperor out for a tour. The poor servant in panic quickly leaned down picking up the pieces that had fallen on the floor. His blood was rushing fast in his veins, biting his lower lip in attempt to calm himself Kuroko tried to think of the reason why this would happen. Who would dare target the Emperor? The news was surely delievered to him delayed, they knew he would be upset knowing this, he needs to calm down, he told himself. Nothing comes out of letting his anger run first than his logic. Furihata is with his brother, that fact slightly made a knot in his chest come lose. First things, first, his brother and Furihata's safe return is the top priority. Where would they be?

Endless possibilities, there were lots of places the two would go, but where…where would Furihata go? Sinking back to his seat Kuroko collected his thoughts, where would someone like Furihata bring his brother to ensure his safety, somewhere he would know that many wouldn't? Two hours…Kuroko thought, if by two hours Furihata and his brother does not return, "In two hours…prepare a search party." He said his hands in his lap. Akashi always said that, in two hours, at least two hours before he would send a search party if something were to happen to him. Though he knew the man is a capable man of protecting himself, Kuroko as his position had always been the one in charge of his brother's safety, it was almost his second skin.

The attendants all scurried away delivering his decision to the rest of the inner courts. Kuroko could only pray for their safety, and Akashi to be patient towards the brunette. Sighing, he realized this news wouldn't be good for Aomine who was sailing aboard, nor Midorima who according to his sources only got out from his task. Murasakibara wouldn't be happy about this as well.

.

.

.

Akashi stared at the brunette on his knees trying his best to catch his breath. The Emperor honestly didn't mind running that far, he isn't a feeble spoiled rotten Emperor after all. He once trained among many great fighters before, running isn't something he'd like to do often but he didn't mind. However the brunette seems a different story, he looks like he'll surely faint any moment now. Looking around Akashi realized they were in the Northern Woods of Rakuzan, a small suburbs behind the bustling capital, due to rumours of it being hunted people usually stay away from it—well surprise, Furihata is one of the few who doesn't know that. As silence fell between them Akashi thought of what happened earlier, that voice…that voice was eerily familiar, and for some reason he felt his spine crawl just hearing it. He couldn't put his finger but he didn't like it, it stirred something in his stomach, a bitter angry feelings. If Kuroko was there he would have identified who it belonged to swiftly, the other had such remarkable skills in remembering people's voices. However, it wasn't bad that Furihata Kouki was with him.

"Maybe it would be best to rest." Akashi said to his attendant who was sweating a bit too much. Furihata blinked as he looked at the scarlet haired man, the man despite all the ruckus had managed to look composed and calm, as if he was the epitome of grace. "You look like you need it."

Furihata stood remembering he was no longer a prince, there was no need for rest. However, his limbs betrayed him as the adrenaline rushing in his muscles a moment ago had died down making it ache in his weight and he groaned as he bend. "I-I can s-still—"

"You would only make this worse for both of us if we continue on with you and your exhaustion." Akashi pointed out. There was no need to fret after all, he knows Kuroko will find a way to look for him and Furihata. Akashi watched as Furihata took his word warily as he sat there. He did a good job for someone who looks strangely  _average_ , he wondered if it wasn't Furihata who was with him, could that arrow pierced him? It wouldn't kill him, surely he would see it a fraction of seconds right before it make a damage, that enough would enable him to avoid any severe injury, but Furihata who doesn't know that was fast enough to pull him into safety getting him unscratched.

Now he thought of it, Akashi looked at Furihata who sat slightly shivering from his sweat being dry in the open air, Akashi noted that he should tell him to find somewhere to bathe and rid himself of the impending pneumonia, how did Furihata saw it right before anyone could? "How did you spot that arrow coming towards me?" Akashi asked with a hint of suspicion. It was his nature, someone who had lived inside the palace their life constantly a target for almost all types threat it had become normal to be warry and suspicious of everyone, even with the fifth prince by his side.

Furihata looked up at the Emperor he felt an involuntary squeak escaping his lips, which he failed to supress even with placing both his hands over his lips. He quickly turned his gaze away, his mismatched eyes were frightening, it felt like an invisible hand cups his face demanding attention and absolute obedience to him. What should he tell him, will he believe him?

_"_ _Remember…when dealing with His Highness, however difficult it is to speak the truth, do so. He doesn't take lying very lightly."_

"I…I just…I didn't feel good." Furihata answered almost in a whisper.

"Look at me when you speak or I would assume you are lying, Furihata Kouki."

As if in impulse Furihata had no choice but to look straight at those mismatched eyes. He was shaking, he felt like he was being examined from head to toe by his eyes. However the longer he looks at them, he saw something deeper. The red in his eyes looked more subtle, however, the gold looked like it was cold water in winter, frozen and unfeeling. "I-I'm sorry!" Furihata bowed his head in apology, "I-I didn't mean to b-be i-insolent b-before H-His Majesty!"

"Then speak."

"I…I just…felt something wrong."

"Felt?" Akashi raised a brow, "And how is this even related to your ability to see that attack?"

Furihata bit his lower lip, summing up all his courage he look up at the Emperor, "I-I…I somehow became…a bit anxious, I-I kept l-looking around without me noticing what I was doing. T-Then I-I saw him, uhm, wait, uh…I'm not really sure if it's a man or a w-woman, I w-was looking around then saw someone up there in the r-roof."

"Do you always feel that way? Are you always anxious?"

Furihata wanted to say yes since almost at anyone's presence except his older brother he felt like some puddle of goo, however, the anxiousness bubbling right then in his system was different. It was different kind of anxiousness than when he was asked to stand in front of the ministers, or the council, or the anxiousness when he had to speak out in front of their people. Then it clicked, the feeling of anxiousness he felt earlier was the same feeling he had when he was kidnapped, when he was blindfolded—the anxiety brought about by fear. Akashi raised his brow at the other seeing the changed in his expression, he found Furihata's hand clutching the material of his clothing in his chest, he was looking a bit paler than he was a moment ago. Akashi didn't push it, the way his action and his broken words earlier was enough. Furihata has some kind of strange and special sensitivity to danger, it was rare for someone so plain looking to have such rare talent. Could it be…could this be what Kuroko saw in him?

"Have you rested enough?" Akashi asked, the brunette raised his head to meet his gaze, "We should get going."

Furihata stood nodding as he started walking with the Emperor in the woods. The tall trees in the woods has surprisingly huge trunks, its leaves were of darker shade, and the smell of fresh water didn't escape Furihata. In the few days he spent inside the outer courts he was trained to smell and differentiate many things all at once. He hasn't perfected it yet, however Kuroko had told him the most necessary is to locate any water sources. Fresh running water has this cools inviting scent, and that was what Furihata could smell. Usually villages are found near water sources as what Kuroko taught him, finding where the water is could be a great help. However from the faintness of it the source is still quite far. Nervously looking at his side he stole a glance at Akashi, thinking about it he does look a bit like the fifth prince, but there eyes were different. Kuroko's eyes were big and blue as the color of the sky and snow while Akashi's eyes were gold and red, blazing and aggressive like a wild fire. Kuroko was polite, slightly mischievous, however Akashi is uptight, a bit too polished, demanding, controlling,  _frightening_. Yes, frightening tops all of that. However, despite feeling so small under his gaze Furihata couldn't seem to fathom how he could calmly walk on foot in this thick lush forest. Furihata envied and admired the power his eyes held and his composure. Akashi Seijuuro was a frightening man however the same air of authority he reeked off that made the other feel that way also made him admire the man. If he had only been born with such he wouldn't have scurried away from his people and the crown, he would have embraced it. However, he was…he was nothing but a flesh wrapped in nerves and clumsiness.

The walk was uneventful and afully quiet between the two until Akashi stopped in his tracks making the his attendant do the same thing, "Can you hear it?" Akashi asked looking ahead.

"Uh…what is?"

"The water."

Furihata listened carefully and realized what Akashi is talking about, indeed, there was a sound of running water nearby, probably a small falls. Akashi walked ahead making the brunette follow him hastily. Pushing through the thick bushes and tall wild grasses, they found themselves at the bottom of a small falls and a river freely flowing. Furihata gaped at the beauty before them. The small falls looked beautiful in the sun making it glisten and a small arc of rainbow forming from the vapors reflecting the sun's light. The rocks were small and were dark in color, however the water was pristine and clear, blue indicating it was evident cold.

Picking up a stone nearby Akashi stood and remember something, he turned to Furihata who was dumbfounded at the sight before him, brown eyes were brighter than ever, lips slightly agape and curved in an amused smile. "It would be a good time for you to take a bath don't you think?" Akashi found himself asking.

"EH?!" Furihata found himself saying, he suddenly felt self-conscious, does he stink? "I-I'm s-sorry I-Id-didn't realize t-that I-I was already smell so awfully, I-I'm so sorry Y-Your Highness!"

Akashi stared at the other for a moment before he turned supressing a laugh which he realized he failed miserably, what was he thinking when he told him to bathe? Does he really think he thought he smells? What an amusing person, and to apologize for it, what a strange person. The strange sound bubbling his throat felt foreign, however it didn't felt undesirable. Turning again to face Furihata he found the other this time with a light red designing his cheeks as he puffed them trying to look like he wasn't affected by his sudden reaction, it made him look like a child with all honestly. He didn't know what possessed him, it was as if his facial muscle had forgotten the promise him made with himself, he…was smiling as he looked at Furihata. "Of course not." he said.

Furihata was baffled, he was staring wide eyed at the Emperor, he was smiling…not the one he used when he greets his people. Furihata had seen that kind of smile many times, delegates who came to their palace back in Seirin wore the same smile, however the one Akashi was wearing then was different, there was no deception in it. Even his eyes were smiling—both of it, his cold golden eyes sparkled like the gold of the sun in the afternoon. And as humiliating it is to admit, Akashi Seijuuro looks breath taking in a genuine smile.

"You will get sick if you do not take a bath, your skin is covered in sweat." He pointed out composing himself. He could still feel that bubble in his chest, somehow Furihata's figure in his eyes looked a bit brighter now. "I will go and leave some marks so that if ever the search party had already been set out they would find us."

"I-I could do that  _S-Shujo_! I-I mean t-that's m-my job a-as your—"

"Your job is to follow my order Furihata Kouki." Akashi said, however this time there was less tension in his commands, "If you fall ill on me, you will be unable to perform your duty so do as I say. I am not foolish enough to get lost in the woods of my own Empire."

Furihata blushed feeling he had made a mistake speaking, "T-Then I…will do so."

"Good, I will be back." Akashi said before leaned and picked up four more rocks and turned his back to the brunette, however he has stopped in his tracks just after a few steps, "I trust that in my absence you wouldn't have drowned yourself."

_SO MEAN!_ —Furihata exclaimed in his head.

.

.

.

Akashi inspected the mark he did, when they were younger this were his past time he would secretly get stones from their mother's garden and bring it to their sickly younger brother and taught him as a past time how to stack and balance this items without breaking its form. It was easy to miss, however…he knows Kuroko would never miss something like that. That was enough, he thought, it was now time to head back and check on his oblivious brunette of attendant. For all he knows he might really drowned himself in fear of him, his loyalty to Kuroko is amusing to the point that despite all that shaking and trembling he still served him as the fifth prince instructed. Really, Kuroko's ways of bending people in his will is amazing, using his fake innocence and beauty beyond grace people quickly swoons over him. It was the danger of Kuroko's existence, just like their mother's. His beauty could make a whole Kingdom bow to his feet, and aside from that he is wise, adaptive and talented in ways some still have no idea, which of course Akashi had preferred. Pushing the thick grasses aside, Akashi's eyes widen at the sight he found.

The slightly sun kissed skin glisten under the sun and with mixture of the cold water, mousy brown locks looking slightly longer and dripping, his frame slightly lacked muscles most men had, shoulders were defined but not very broad, it was in right proportion. His lower half from his hips down was dipped in the water, from the clear water Akashi could see the plain white  _nagajuban_  the other wore, somehow the other had pulled off the sleeves revealing his naked upper half. His shoulders and back—Akashi's eyes widen as his eyes fell on the other's back, scars…they were scars that looked like a marks of whipping. It was still a bit red and some had this ugly purplish color tainting the beautiful canvas that was his back's perfect curve. Akashi is a man of art, he appreciates aesthetic when there is, and there it is right in front of him. He cursed himself for not realizing this earlier, however Akashi told himself that maybe that was good, that way it meant that this  _art_  only belonged to him  _alone_.

Akashi didn't realized how close had he came towards the other until he had extended his hand, and touched the skin, he saw Furihata gasped at the contact and turned to him— _wrong move_ , Akashi's eyes widen at the sight of Furihata wearing nothing to cover his chest and the rest of the upper half of his body. The sight somehow made the Emperor forgot how to breathe, he had never seen anyone in such vulgar state however…he couldn't deny the fact that it didn't mind it at all. He didn't feel this is by anyways scandalous. The hollow in his shoulder was tad bit too deep, and his ribs were poking out in his skin, was he even eating properly, Akashi couldn't help but think. Tracing the line to his neck, Akashi found a small trace of the same mark in his back reaching slightly close to his throat. It made him grimace.

"Y-Your Highness!" Furihata exclaimed in shock, realizing his position he scan the river bank for his clothes, spotting them he maneuverer towards them feeling uncomfortable. Before Furihata could touch his clothings he heard Akashi saying something he didn't understand, when he looked up he found the Emperor had turned his back and was now facing the bushes. Could it be that he was giving him time to actually put his clothes on? The culture in Seirin has come to a point undressing isn't that of a big deal anymore, well…for men that is, they were a bit on the liberal side after all, Furihata dried his clothes from excess water and changed into his dry clothes. Finally after getting everything done, he turned to Akashi's figure.

"I-I'm sorry f-for making you wait Y-Your Highness, w-we could proceed now to our way."

Akashi turned and looked at him from head to toe making the brunette blush, it didn't help that Akashi graced him with a smirk, "Come on now then." he said. Furihata nodded and followed Akashi. Before silence falls between them Akashi took the chance to ask about the marks he saw from the other's back, what a waste he thought, who would even dare do to his skin. "Furihata Kouki,"

"Y-Yes  _Shujo?"_

"Where did you get the scars in your back?"

Furihata's eyes widen, he suddenly had the urge to touch the marks—the ugly marks, however…it was the proof he worked hard. Biting his lips he felt unsure how to answer the Emperor. "I…It was…punishment…" The last word came almost in whisper however, Akashi clearly heard it.

Punishment…Could it be that Furihata Kouki was…a slave? That would make sense, his frail looking body, his sensitivity to danger, and his scars. Thinking about it, before Aomine's departure to that far off Kingdom, he remembers the task about the investigation on the kidnapping of the prince of Seirin also involved slaved trading. It clicked and snapped in Akashi's mind. Could it be he was one of the few who weren't able to be returned to their families? Akashi realized the weight of his words all too late, Furihata had his head lowered even more now, his eyes never meeting Akashi's way, he kept rubbing the side of his neck where the mark snaked over. He probably thinks he is repulsed by his appearance. Well yes, he is a bit angry and disappointed by the fact that the scars tainted his skin, however—

"Raise your head  _Kouki_."

Furihata's eyes widen at the mention of his  _first_ name. Raising his head he found the Emperor was looking right at him, this time he didn't feel frightened, the intimidation gone replaced by a melting gaze, like he was looking at a beautiful art piece. His felt frozen in place, he could held his breathe as he saw Akashi raising his hand. Closing his eyes bracing for a slap, or a shove or punch that didn't came, instead he felt a warm fingertips grazed ever so slightly close in his cheeks, cracking his eyes open he found Akashi looking at him. Then he felt his hand brushing the strands of his slightly damp hair revealing his left eye to the others. Akashi couldn't help but admire the color, the same color that fuels the fire—wood, the color of earth, just like his personality, plain and average but humble and innocent.

"Do you even see the worth of these gems?"

* * *


	12. A Forgotten Promise

_"Do you even see the worth of these gems?"_

Furihata was frozen in his place as the Emperor retracted his hand, did…did the Emperor, the Great Phoenix Emperor, the first son of the late Emperor, the man who held in his hand nothing but the greatest Empire the world has ever seen, did he just…compliment him, he a simple minded, clumsy, coward and nameless peasant? Was he always like this, Furihata asked himself, is this the reason why people followed him, the deep seated kindness or his flowery words? He felt heat creeping up his cheeks, he wasn't very fond of compliments, only his family had complimented him and of course that's quite out of the question. Silently he watched the other looked around figuring what to do next, he was saying something that Furihata was sure he had already missed half of, there was something about the way Akashi said those words that made Furihata's chest churn painfully. Why does he look like he was envious?

Furihata walked closer to Akashi and the other continued walking saying something about a way back to the palace if they only found where the river leads to. The other was very different from Furihata's father, though he is probably younger than King Kiyoshi with the way he spoke, stood and brings up himself it was as if he had out lived the man by a hundred years. His eyes were contrast to te familiar eyes Furihata had over the years came to know, the King had such soft and gentle eyes, however Akashi was a different kind of warm—no it was not warm, but  _hot_ , like a raging fire. Somehow it made him think of a bonfire…and it made him sad. Bonfires, big fires, raging red hot fire, underneath them were black burnt beyond recognition woods. For eyes that blazes like a raging red fire was once a beautiful heart sparked with hope that was torched beyond repair and now blazes with spirals of emotions that was burnt with that small heart. Was it the reason he looked at him like that?

Was this…the price to pay for the weight of crown?

Furihata clenched his hand into a fist, that was right, Akashi's eyes were ablaze while Kuroko's were frozen. Eyes that swore to never forget, and eyes that had forgotten how to feel. It was such a tragedy to see such beautiful eyes so broken.

"… _Shujo_ 's eyes…are more beautiful." Furihata found himself saying out loud unconsciously, it was the kind of beauty you would call the sea after a great storm. Akashi stopped as he heard it and turned towards the brunette with questioning look.

"I beg your pardon?" Akashi asked, did he heard it right…someone actually…said his eyes were  _beautiful?_  Looking at the other straight in the eyes Akashi searched for any hint of underlying motives, anything that that would indicate any hidden agenda but there was nothing. It was plain sincerity and wish to express his thoughts.

"I-I mean…" Furihata tumbled in his words realizing what he had just said feeling a bit embarrassed by himself, "I-I…W-Well… _S-Shujo_ 's eyes are really p-pretty…I-I mean…its n-not usual b-but i-in that way i-its special…I don't know i-if I-I'm making sense anymore, so I'll just stop."

Pretty…when was the last time someone actually said that to him with that a smile, with sincerity. Flashes of images of the people who said those to him made him shiver, fake smiles, compliments just to get in his good sides, it made him want to puke his insides. And then looking at Furihata, it was strange that this innocence reminded him of the gentle touch of his mother. Isn't he even aware what happens to people who are this kind?

Chuckling the Emperor diminished the thought, he shouldn't be letting the other see him thinking of things such as this, "You're strange  _Kouki_." He said as he continued walking.

…

The sun was starting to set Akashi and Furihata decided to stop moving around. Akashi had to pretend to have fallen exhausted from walking around, if not he was sure that the other would not stop and push himself into the journey. It was evident the brunette wasn't at any measures used to this long journey by foot, however his will and determination exceeded Akashi's expectation. He was quite an entertaining sight as well, he is quite a chatty person, not the kind of chatty that would annoy you, rather the Emperor found himself listening to him even if the stories he told were already told by someone else. There was something with the way he speak, the way his eyes shines, and his voice that made Akashi's attention turn full on him. For a moment Akashi had to think to whom exactly was he doing that, speaking that is, was it to ease Akashi's trouble right then push the thought that someone actually dared to try and injure him or was it for Furihata's own sake, to ease that anxiety he had all the moment he is with him?

Akashi isn't blind to see that Furihata was extremely scared and nervous around him. He was constantly fidgeting under his gaze, he knows that his golden eye, his strange mismatched eyes had that effect on people. Normal people like Furihata rarely lasted a day around him without actually surrendering and asking, if not begging to the fifth prince to bring them back to the outer courts. When he was younger the attendants merely stayed because of their loyalty to the Empress, but deep inside they were dying to get out of his line of sight. However…however Furihata was different, despite his shaking limbs, despite his quivering lips— _he does not lie_ —Akashi thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping figure curled in next to his side sleeping in his exhaustion. After a few hours the other fell in his battle with exhaustion and fell asleep under a shade of a bulky tree. Usually Akashi would not permit this however, he wanted a time for his own thoughts right now and that could only be with the brunette asleep. He had seen many people shaking under his gaze, yet this was the first time he had seen someone who remained true to his words despite the fear. His eyes were like an open book to Akashi, he sees the emotion like a thorough glass and yet something foreign lives there something that was wrapped in his innocence and gentle smiles.

Furihata was exceptional because he is too plain, it somehow had caught his eyes. It was like diving in a sea of precious stones and gold then seeing a single ore there. Even an ore becomes precious when it is the only one that could be found. Despite being frightened himself the brunette even had the audacity to speak words of comfort for the others. It actually shocked Akashi that someone like Furihata had managed to survive in this cruel world, a person with such heart was often destroyed in this world.

_"_ _It is not a weakness Seijuuro. Having a heart in such a cruel world, isn't that a beautiful example of courage?"_

Courage…Furihata Kouki, a courageous soul brave enough to carry his heart in his skin, brave enough to know pain and accept it and still have these dazzling eyes that see no evil. Akashi wanted a heart like that, however with much hatred he had seen, his heart had been defiled, stomped, crushed before it was even built. But even if he had such heart Akashi wouldn't be sure what will he do with it, for so long of living with a stone cold heart who knew nothing but politics and practicality how could he managed handling a  _real_ beating heart?

Akashi's ears perked up as he heard noise near, there were so many footsteps and from the weight of it, Akashi concluded they were wearing armor…the Palace Guards. He blinked as he realized he couldn't hear the familiar sound of bells, could it be that Kuroko isnt with them? But if they found them, it only means that they saw the stacks of stone he laid there, and  _only_  Kuroko would recognize that. Akashi didn't take any chances, he made a defensive stance in case they aren't the search party that Kuroko sent for them. The Emperor reached for the hidden dagger inside his kimono ready to protect himself—

" _Shujo_  are you there?" Akashi heard the familiar almost faint voice, he was shock when he heard his brother's voice without the familiar sound of his brother's bells. Slowly the party appeared, Kuroko was riding a black stallion, he wasn't wearing his usual formal kimono, instead he wore a  _yi_  that reached just half of his upper thigh, the collar was black with a white snake's body decorating it unlike the rest of the garment which was plain white, he paired it with a cotton black  _ku and_ with a leather hunting boots that reached a few inches below his knee. It didn't escape Akashi's eyes that the prince brought his katana with him, the prince only did this when he knows  _something_  might happen which would deem him to do so. He removed all his hair ornaments as well, anything that would have identified him as the fifth prince was removed. Akashi relaxed and stood as the whole search party came into view. Kuroko spotting the Emperor quickly climbed down of his horse to check on his brother, " _Shujo_  are you alright?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes."

"Furihata-kun, where is he?" Kuroko asked, Akashi stepped aside showing Furihata's sleeping figure, "Is he alright?"

"He has merely fallen asleep, I insisted that we take a rest, the earlier events seemed to have taken a toll on him." Akashi said. They both walked over Furihata, Kuroko's eyes widen as he realized that Akashi was no longer wearing his  _haori_  rather it was placed lightly over the sleeping figure. "Don't wake him yet…he's been accompanying me despite his current state, let him rest."

"But  _Shujo_ we cannot travel with him in—"

"Let him use the palanquin." Akashi said simply making the fifth prince shock at the Emperor's consideration to his attendant's state.

"Are you sure Your Highness?"

"Of course." Akashi said, "I would like to speak with you and I'd love to use a horse instead."

Kuroko nodded and instructed his female attendants to carefully aid Furihata to the palanquin, however the decision made the women look at each other, Kuroko realized this and immediately felt the mistake. As he was about to go tell the palace guards to do this but—

"It's alright," Kuroko heard Akashi said, turning towards Akashi, the fifth prince's eyes widen as he found the Emperor carefully carrying the brunette. "I would do it."

"  _S-Shujo!"_ The women exclaimed in shock, they all offered their help even the palace guards but Akashi didn't listen and continued bringing the brunette to the palanquin urging the women to open the palanquin for him.

"Oh my Kuroko- _denka_  please do something about this!"

Kuroko however remained silent letting his brother do as he please, after all even if he said anything Akashi wouldn't surely listen. That is his nature. Kuroko wondered what happened in these two's brief moment alone. Had Furihata managed to prickle something no one had ever deep within those mismatched eyes? When Furihata had been finally settled Kuroko took one of the horses from the guards instructing them to just follow by foot. Akashi saw the horse offered to him and climbed it without any complaints.

The journey will not be very long, where they had stopped and taken a rest was already a few feet away from where the river leads, the river passes a part behind the outer court this was a secret passage way only the royal family knows of, without Kuroko's knowledge no one is to use it, it was the reason why the royal family spread rumors about the woods, it was to protect the secret passage from commoners. As the party journeyed to the thick forest, Akashi started the conversation. "I assume you were the one who instructed  _Kouki_  to bring me to the woods when things go out of hand?" Akashi asked the other. Kuroko was shock to hear his brother call his new attendant using his first name, though it wasn't new that Akashi calls people using their first name—it is  _new_  that he calls someone by first name at the first day they met.

"Yes." Kuroko decided to answer, "I figured he needs to at least know that. It's a precautionary measures, we both know that."

"He is very keen in his job." Akashi said.

"That is new, I am glad though." Kuroko replied. It was rare that Akashi is actually satisfied with someone's assigned task, usually he'd speak of where the areas they lack and talk about how it was a bad idea putting them in charge of his safety when he can perfectly take care of himself. "Furihata-kun is just like that."

Akashi hummed, the palanquin was behind them where the peaceful brunette sleeps.

"We unfortunately didn't caught the instigator of the earlier events, though it looks like you are in a very good condition, the fact that  _someone_  brave enough to plot something like that is enough reason for me to  _hunt_  again." Kuroko said, his eyes shined in malice it didn't help that the color of his eyes were like a cold frozen sea. Akashi saw the grip Kuroko had in the reins tightened. Ever since the death of their mother the innocence that was once his youngest brother had faded. Their mother did succeeded in protecting them from physical harm but she wasn't able to protect that fragile soul encased within. After the death of the late Empress the emotion that was once held by those mystic blue eyes was frozen. Sometimes it hurts to look at them, sometimes when Akashi would look at them he wished that it would be back, the days when those blue eyes reflected the sky, when it saw and loved unconditionally. But right then, he could say his eyes were no different from Kuroko's. He had thrown the word  _"me_ " in his life. He had lost himself, probably intentionally left it somewhere or hid it away. "I will not stop until I have unravelled who did it."

Akashi didn't say anything, he knows that murderous look in his brother's eyes…just like that day…

_"_ _Mo…mother…"_

_Akashi was too late, when he came Kuroko was already there staring at the man made lake inside the Crimson Palace, the attendants and soldiers were all in chaos, some had jumped in the water screaming towards the pale body there unmoving. Her beautiful blue hair floating encasing his ethereal beauty than has now passed. He could hear the screaming like echo in his ears, they were crying, calling for help, praying. And he was there standing eyes wide staring at the fidgeting small body of his younger brother being pulled back to the palace._

_"_ _Kuroko-denka please come on back, prince, please listen to us."_

_His blue eyes that looked so identical to the woman lying lifelessly on the lake were wide, shock, unsure of what was happening, questioning what had his mother done to deserve this? Falling in his knees his attendants all screamed in panic in fear of the other's health. "Kuroko-denka please we cannot stay here, you must retire to your quarters."_

_"_ _No…" the childish personality was no longer found in his small trembling voice, the eyes wide in shock faded into thousands of destructive emotions, his small and delicate hands clenched into a fist as he swore to nothingness all his anger towards whoever did this to their mother. And that was the first time he saw what Kuroko Tetsuya is when angered, standing up the fifth prince who was known for his cool and composure pushed away everyone who came in contact with him—forcefully, all his attendants fell to the floor shock. Taking off his haori, then his headdress, the fifth prince threw them on the side, even the palace guards wasn't able to stop the prince, taking off his obi, then the first, then the second layer of his kimono, the fifth prince jumped down the lake refusing to listen to anyone. Akashi wasn't able to save his brother from any of these pain, he had to watched him drown in it._

_"_ _MOTHER!"_

_All he could do was to close his eyes from it._

"I heard a voice…it must have been the signal." Akashi said.

"The arrow shot to you is a fairly ordinary arrow, it is very difficult to trace, there is nothing to have identify where or who it came from." Kuroko added, "They are pretty confident to themselves, don't you think?"

Akashi nodded, "How about the people? Is there any civilians hurt?"

Kuroko shook his head, "No, that is very fortunate." He said, "Or they must be just aiming on you aloe."

"It seems like want to stir us."

"Who would even do that?"

"That is what we need to know."

There was silence for a moment before Kuroko spoke again, "Did I made a wrong decision when I let you go with only Furihata-kun?"

Kuroko was always like this ever since that day, whenever something happens he feels compelled to be the one who takes care of himself. It was as if he felt like he was the one to blame for everyone's misery. Kuroko Tetsuya cared too much even if doesn't want to show it, he still do. Frightened that something would happen when he turns his back, Akashi understood where Kuroko is coming from but… _please think of yourself even a little—_ was what he always wanted to tell Kuroko.

" _Kouki_  saved me, are you aware of that?" Kuroko's shoulders tensed, looks like he didn't. "He pulled me down from my horse, if he wasn't very careful my fall could have broken his bones. I don't know where you got that clumsy excuse of attendant, however…I could only say that you didn't do the wrong decision. He did as what you would do that moment. Even when he was afraid, even if he know he couldn't fight."

"Shujo I—"

"I am alright now, Tetsuya…" Akashi understood now, the reason for putting Furihata on him. Ah, he had never imagine this day would come so soon. If he wasn't riding in a horse he'd walk close to Kuroko and hold his hand, just like when they were younger. Even if he was the eldest, Kuroko seemed to have taken the role to protect them. And it was sadly what he was supposed to do. Kuroko left all the things that made him who he is for them, for Akashi, to protect him. However, Akashi knows, one day it will come, one day Kuroko will have to step out from Akashi's shadow. One day, Kuroko would need a light of his own. One day, Akashi would need to let go of him. And Kuroko would need to let go of Akashi. And both of them need to survive. Kuroko looked at him puzzled, but Akashi only smiled. "I will be alright."

.

.

.

.

According to Akashi's instruction, Furihata was brought back to his quarters, Kuroko checked on the brunette to make sure he was not hurt or had fallen ill. Thankfully, the boy was in top shape. Akashi instructed his men to spread about his safe return to the palace and his apologies to the interrupted parade. His people rarely fret about these things this was due to the  _shadow_ 's legend. After getting dressed in a comfortable clothes, Akashi called the fifth prince yet again upon receiving a message from the council in Too. When the fifth prince came, he had changed in his clothing into a midnight blue kimono paired with a white sash and a long black  _haori_. Akashi sat on his office quietly as he held in his hand the letter sent by the council.

" _Shujo_  you called?" Kuroko said as he took a seat before his brother, unlike most Emperors Akashi refused for his office designed where the seats were parrarell from his desk, he said he dislike being unable to see the faces of his audiences. The office was simple, there were no unnecessary objects, no charms nothing but shelves and chairs and drawers. Behind his desk is a huge golden framed insignia of the Imperial family, the Phoenix.

"Yes." Akashi said, "I have received a news, it seems like Daiki is due to arrive at the capital of the Northern Kingdom tomorrow."

"That is great news, however I do not see why I am needed."

Akashi smiled, "You have asked about it, however I didn't cleared myself haven't I?"

"About what?"

"About  _who_ , is the question."

"Then…about who Your Highness?"

Akashi smiled, "Kise Ryouta—ah, my mistake, Kise- _heika_."

Kuroko was amused, a king? What would Akashi need from a king? And somehow the name—

"Sounds familiar?" Akashi asked his younger brother.

"Yes, it does sound quite…familiar." Kuroko said.

"Of course," Akashi said, "After all, he had spent quite sometime in the Crimson Palace."

.

.

.

_._

_._

_It was summer when he came in the Crimson Palace, his father Kise Yuuki was the man who led the infamous Northern Kingdom of Kaijo, a beautiful kingdom abundant of natural beauty. It is the very known place of retirement and vacation, it blossomed with its tourism. His father was scrupulous and an uptight man, who was widowed a bit too early. That summer, none of the princes knew the real reason why he came, he just arrived there without explanation. The Empress escorted the small blonde boy inside the court, his smiles were the brightest that ever existed inside the court, and his golden locks and amber eyes was something the five princes had never seen around the Empire. His name was Ryouta, the second child of the King of Kaijo that for some reason had come to Crimson Palace with a temporary stay. Kise Ryouta is not a difficult child, however it was wrong to say that he is anyway an easy child as well. His bright smile was a façade by the sadness from the fact that he was left in a Palace away from his own kingdom, away from his own family. Nothing amuses the prince very much, all games bored the blonde easily. He was a quick learner and he always master a game without anyone noticing it, then it becomes boring to him._

_It was then when one day when Akashi offered the young prince an escort around the training grounds of the Palace with the intention to at least ease the other's boredom. Kuroko who was least than six years old then was in Akashi's side holding his hand with his tiny hand. Kise seems to be unable to say no to the teal haired boy and when the boy asked if he could come, the blonde prince squealed in agreement. It was a quiet walk, the prince rarely gave a second look to the palace soldiers practicing with the general, however—_

_CLANK!_

_"_ _Huh?" The prince stopped turning his gaze towards the training ground. Akashi stoped as well to see what had caught the blonde's attention. To his surprise he saw the fourth prince holding his sword dangerously close to the soldier's neck who was now unarmed, hands in the air in surrender. "Isn't that…"_

_"_ _Yes, the fourth prince." Akashi answered, "It is only natural that he trains with the garrison. This is to improve his skill." However, his skills were actually superior against them, that part was left unsaid. Everyone who knew the fourth prince would know this, the fourth prince despite his young age could hold a sword as skilled as an experienced soldier, and yet this boy hasn't been in a real battle yet. "He dreams to hold the Imperial Army when the time comes."_

_"_ _He wants to be a general?" Kise asked._

_Akashi hummed in agreement, "Strange, isn't it? Most people who was given a title as a prince would aspire to be a King, an Emperor—however, Daiki is different."_

_Kise shook his fervently, "No, no it is not strange at all!" he said then he grinned at Akashi making the other stunned, "Isn't it such an amazing dream! To become one who leads the garrison, to protect your people, isn't that such an amazing dream!"_

_Akashi chuckled, for some reason this boy had the same one track mind like his brother. But the difference was the beautiful glow in his eyes. "Hm, maybe you are right."_

_"_ _One day…I want to be like the fourth prince."_

_Akashi's eyes widen and turned to the blonde prince, a prince…admires this reckless power of the fourth prince? It was the first time he had heard someone say that. It was rare that someone actually say that, most people feared Aomine, the monstrous power and battle instincts were no joke, and to think he was only a boy, the thought sent many people frightened of the , Kise was different. Kise…idolized this boy whom many feared. He admired the color of his eyes, the movements of his limbs, a boy who lived a luxurious life inside a palace without the need to protect himself because everybody loved him wanted to pick up a sword?_

_Before anyone knew it, Kise had come and asked Aomine to teach him to weild a sword, normally it would alarm the people in the palace, which in the cases of Aomine's attendants and the soldiers—however the Empress only shook her head, "Don't stop him Seijuuro." Was the only thing he told Akashi when he found the two speaking. Akashi only bowed his head as her mother left leaving him to watch the scene unfold._

_"_ _Please teach me!" Kise exclaimed._

_"_ _No, go on, leave me be pretty boy."_

_"_ _Please!"_

_Aomine clicked his tongue and smacked the blonde's head casuing the whole garrison in panic as well as Aomine's attendants all screaming his name. However, Kise didn't flinch, he didn't complain like everyone would, instead with his teary eyes looked straight in the fourth prince's eyes, "I'm not giving up!" he said, "I want you to teach me!"_

_Aomine who was shock at the other's reaction could only blink, most people who was royal at birth would responded with "how insolent" or "how dare you do that", however Kise was only determined to learn. Chuckling the young prince snatched a sword from one of the soldiers and threw it at Kise who caught it expertly._

_"_ _Come on."_

_Kise Ryouta is a prodigy, Akashi thought as he watches the two from afar. Surely Aomine had seen it as well, Kise Ryouta is clearly new to this however, the way he quickly relaxed his posture and went to a fighting stance was no joke, and it wasn't just that…it was exactly like Aomine's stance. It was the first time Akashi saw Aomine smirk in a mock battle, he gripped his sword tightly which rarely happens, when Aomine do this it meant that he is serious. Aomine…won't hold back. When the battle begun, Akashi was gripping the railing of the balcony in fear for Kise's state, however his concern was futile, Kise at first seemed clumsy with his movements, he barely dodged an attack, however as few moments passed, he was merely watching his steps yet his movements had come with precision. And slowly he watched as he copied Aomine's movements, the way he moved his sword, the way he docked, spin and the way his limbs moved. Then again it caught Akashi's eyes, both of them were smiling, both of them were enjoying the neck to neck battle. No one was letting the other gain a hit._

_It was a close call when the battle ended with Kise's broken sword. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw the broken piece flew across the two and grazed the prince's neck, the cut bleed making everyone found themselves in panic. Akashi was alarmed as well and quickly ran to the site. Despite the attendants running towards the blonde prince's aid, the prince didn't move, didn't even shed a tear._

_"_ _Daiki!" Akashi called angrily, pulling his brother by the arm to face him. "You could have done something about that, I know you could have made it so it didn't injury him! Have you forgotten?! Mother will be enraged!"_

_"_ _Hmph," Aomine scoffed, "If he is afraid to scar his beautiful skin, then he is not cut out for this, better yet give up now."_

_"_ _Daiki!"_

_"_ _No!"_

_Akashi turned when he heard the exclamation of the blonde prince, turning towards the boy, he found him staring towards the two, "I refuse to give up!" Kise exclaimed, "I'm going to learn, and more, and more! Then I'll beat you!"_

_"_ _Yeah, sure, dream on pretty boy."_

_However, despite that Akashi saw the way Aomine's eyes shined, he was looking forward to it. Days came, Aomine took up every time Kise would challenge him, despite Kise getting defeated over and over Aomine didn't seem to mind. And every single day the other would become better, stronger, as if every day he came closer to Aomine's light. The face he wore when he fought with Aomine showed no lies, the smiles he wore were genuine and somehow was refreshing to see from the other. And without the two noticing Akashi found them even closer to each other._

_"_ _How is your hand Kise-sama?" Akashi asked as he saw Aomine excused himself, he was called by the general of the garrison. Kise smiled back without answering the prince. "Does it hurt? I could get the attendants to bring you some ointments to prevent them from getting calloused and scarred."_

_Kise shook his head, "No, its alright." He said and presented his hand proudly, "This is like a trophy you know! Like a proof I worked super hard, and the times I stayed here with Aomine-cchi! It means I've become stronger!"_

_Akashi smiled and sat next to the blonde, "Hm, yes, indeed, they are pretty, a beautiful proof of your determination Kise-sama."_

_"_ _Ah! I'll be super strong when the time comes, then I'll be the King of Kaijo then and then you'll be the Emperor then!" Kise exclaimed with big wide gestures, "When the time comes, when I become really worthy, will you be my ally, will Teiko be my ally?"_

_Akashi blinked and chuckled, "Yes, of course but…the reason for that could it be that—"_

.

.

.

Kuroko's eyes widen, "You mean Kise-heika…"

Akashi chuckled, "Ah, we were young back then who knows, but still isn't Aomine the best person to remind him?"

Kuroko shook his head, "You're very sadistic Shujo."

"Its only but an embarrassing memory for someone, unless…" Akashi smiled, "it still stands to be the truth for him."


	13. Sea Apart

****

" _Heika,"_

The familiar voice echoed in the throne room, the Royal Adviser Kasamatsu Yukio stood there in full composure. The man watched the back of the most beautiful creature Kaijo had ever seen after the death of Queen Kise Ryouka. The tall golden clad figured stood there standing and facing the throne silently, his hands traced the details of the golden throne, the cold metal was ever so foreign in his fingertips, and the meanings symbol etched and crafted there had faded. The beautiful golden robe that had slightly draped on his elbow revealed the layered clothing underneath, an intricate designed  _kimono_ , the  _tenga obi_  which was neatly and gorgeously tied in the front of the layered clothing.

"Heika," Kasamatsu called again, "The delegates from Teiko had arrived in the palace."

"Let them come in."

Kasamatsu nodded. Turning his heels, he went to fetch the guests. It was not a rare sight for a delegate to come and seek the  _help_  of the King of Kaijo, ask for alliance and such, however, Teiko is not a simple kingdom or petty empire, Teiko…Teiko is the dream Empire, the Empire of peace and prosperity. And it ultimately shocked that the adviser that such big Empire would send one of their prince to speak with their King to ask for an alliance. There had been connection between the two, but that was a bit long ago. Time had passed, Kasamatsu had never even in his wildest dream upon getting appointed as the Royal Adviser of the Kingdom had though the new Emperor of the Empire of Teiko would even steal a glance at their humble kingdom. However, there he is, the proof of it all, standing proud among his men—Aomine Daiki, the fourth prince of the Empire of Teiko, the Prince of tribe of Too, the famous  _unstoppable_  warrior. Wearing a dark colored  _yi_  reaching the just a few inches down the prince's waist, tied with a red sash with a tassel paired with a black cotton  _ku_. It fits the man who seemed to be constantly moving around. The man had arrived in the capital today to purposely see the King of Kaijo, a visit that even Kasamatsu had never thought would come—after  _that_  incident.

"Welcome to the Golden Palace of Kaijo," Kasamatsu placed a fist against his palm greeting the party, it has been a long time since the King had accepted a guests inside the palace, and let alone let them in to have an audience with him. "I am the Royal Adviser of His Majesty, Kasamatsu Yukio. We gladly welcome you to Kaijo, Imperial Prince Aomine Daiki and your men."

Aomine nodded, he wanted to finish this as soon as possible. He had lots of things to get done with back in Too, the least he needed was an earful of Imayoshi's lectures. The task is simple after all, he just needs to speak with the King, tell him about some stupid promise he made to Akashi—which by the way he had no idea about. He'll know when you say that to him, he said, it is easy he said—yeah, anything and everything seems  _easy_  for their eldest brother. The Golden Palace of Kaijo lived up to its name, the columns and pillars of the palace was decorated with gold leaves, and the floor was made of marble, from the side he could spot a few bronze statues as well.

"Come, His Majesty wishes to welcome you."

Aomine didn't need to speak, only Sakurai followed him. The timid and quiet, apologetic bunch of flesh that was Sakurai despite his seemingly inferiority complex is a very skilled soldier, after all he was trained under Imayoshi Souchi's Too's Minister of Tactical Defense. Aomine had faith in the men from the council, he knew they wouldn't send a weakling with him in a task set by the Emperor himself.

The whole palace screamed of luxury and beauty, however something seemed off about it. It felt empty, cold and sad. It didn't match, he thought the women standing in the side lines-probably the servants-wore a smile, they seem very casual about them however, Aomine felt this thick air of indifference in the whole place. It didn't add up. This is the capital of the greatest entertainment and vacation spot, why does the palace looks like someone had just died? They all stopped in front of a double door, it was made of metal and was platted with gold. Two armed soldiers stood in the front, they gave an acknowledging look at the Adviser before they slightly moved apart before announcing the presence there.

"Adviser Kasamatsu Yukio with the delegates of Teiko." One of the soldiers announced before the other pushed open the big door.

Behind that door was the brightest room in the whole palace, Aomine followed Kasamastsu's lead as they step in the room. The windows were tall and broad, the drapes pulled and the early morning sun's rays illuminating the room, the walls were painted in white, the floor unlike the rest of the palace was covered in a red carpet, and in the far back, in a small podium sat the infamous Golden Throne of Kaijo. It was the first time Aomine Daiki was able to be graced with the opportunity to see it, it was carved with numerous butterfly while the seat had a red cushion, and sitting on top of that is a crown. The whole picture slowly came into view as Aomine noticed the figure standing there in the side of the throne, back facing them. It was a tall lean figure in a golden robe and a kimono he thought only Momoi would enjoy seeing a  _man_  wear. However, for a moment Aomine hesitated—a man? The tall lean body, and that  _long_  golden hair, would a man have such figure?

Kasamatsu dropped to his knees, " _Heika_ , as you requested, I have brought the delegates of Teiko."

"Thank you," was the short reply of the other. Aomine fliched, why…for some reason, that voice—"Welcome to Kaijo." Was the greeting that came next, a cheerful voice.

Aomine's eyes widen at the sight, the figure turned to face them—it was indeed a man, however, his face could be compared to Teiko's fifth prince. It was just… _beautiful_. It didn't add up, women are the only one thought to be described with the word beautiful, however the Kaijo's King, there was just no word to describe him except that. His eyes were the perfect shape of almond framed with thick dark lashes that accented his amber colored eyes, and his nose and jaws were just perfectly sculpted, and his lips curled into a smile. His skin is white and smooth like milk. And his hair was lazily draped in his shoulders to his front, it was as gold as everything else in the room. One thing Aomine realized by then was that the sun loved the King of Kaijo, he looked like he had been showering in it and it only made him look even feminine which was strange since it usually didn't suite people—not especially a King.

"W-We are from the E-Empire of Teiko," Sakurai staggered as he introduced themselves, "It is our p-pleasure to finally have an audience with His Majesty. I am Sakurai R-Ryou o-of the eight squad of Teiko's Imperial Army, and here is His Imperial Prince." He said as he followed Kasamatsu's gesture.

Aomine only gave the King a casual look, "Aomine Daiki, fourth prince of Teiko and Prince of Too." He said staring at the figure. The King's eyes widen in a fraction, it didn't escape Aomine's fast eyes. His expression changed slightly in surprised. Aomine was taken aback as well, what's with his expression, what is so surprising about his name?

"A-Aomine…"The name slips the King's tongue, somehow Aomine didn't like how that sounded, it sounded like he was being called, being confirmed. The King made a smile, however it was too late to mask the expression he had earlier, his hand shoot up to his neck for some reason. "Aomine-sama…Ah, yes, ah welcome to Kaijo. A prince, huh? Why not the minister of diplomatic affairs, I wonder?" the King chuckled as he lowered his head slightly. "Ah, silly me, where are my manners, I am the ninth King of the Kingdom of Kaijo, son of the late King Kise Yuuki and Her Majesty, Lady Kise Ryouka I am—"

.

.

_"_ _Kise Ryouta!"_

_"_ _Huh?"_

_"_ _Remember that!"_

.

.

"… _Denka_?" Aomine blinked, what? What was that? He looked around and found the blonde King standing there with a subtle smile in his lips. Sakurai was in his side with a look of concern and nervousness. " _Denka,_ are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." Aomine answered, what…had he…met Kise before? Looking towards the throne the man didn't seem to look at him like one who had never seen him in a long time. He didn't look like he had met him before. And besides, he doesn't really remember meeting someone with Kise's features…right?

"What must be the reason for your visit, Prince?"

Aomine remembered finally, ah yeah, that one, "His Imperial Majesty would like you to  _fulfil your promise_  to him, or something like that." Aomine watched as the King's face turned to shock then, his cheeks suddenly burst in a shade of red, he quickly turned his back on the three men. Kasamatsu raised a brow at the other's reaction, he turned to the prince of Teiko in question however the Aomine only shrugs, he honestly has no idea what the hell the message actually means.

"H-How…d-does it mean Akashi-sama still r-remembers?" Aomine raised a brow at this then turned to Kasamatsu exchanging a look of confusion at the reaction from the King. What was so embarrassing about that  _promise?_ The King who stood in grace and beauty just a moment ago had now turned to a childlike state ready to be engulfed whole by the earth from embarrassment. The three men almost jumped from surprised when the King turned to face them blushing furiously. Aomine stifled a laugh, yeah right, King his ass he looks like a child with his cheeks puffed in mortification. "D-Did he tell you about it?"

Aomine blinked as he pointed to himself silently asking the King if he was the one he speaks of. The King nodded. "Uh…No, he didn't. Why, what is it about?" The three men watched in confusion as the King practically exploded from the blushing, "N-Never mind about it!" he said as he marched back towards the throne, he started pacing back and forth making the three confuse. Just what the hell did he and Akashi agreed on?

"Y-You must be tired, y-yes?" Kise said supressing the shaking and his tremble of his body out of his supressed embarrassment. "Ah, A-Adviser K-Kasamatsu would you kindly escort our guests to their rooms?"

Kasamatsu nodded albeit reluctantly. "Of course," he said and turned to the two, "Please do follow me."

Aomine and Sakurai didn't question further the King's action, they decided to follow the Adviser to their quarters. The three slowly disappeared from Kise's line of sight, and as the door closed behind them, the blonde King fell to his knees miserably. Ah, why, of all times it has to be now. He didn't think Akashi would still remember, a memory that had been pushed away for many years. Lowering his head, his long golden hair fell to the side of his face. Of course, Aomine wouldn't remember, and it was the part where it was unfair. He wished that Akashi didn't bring Aomine, of all people. Bitterly the King bit his lower lip. When Kise had finally picked himself up, this has to come, when he had mastered and swallowed his fate, he has to come.

_"_ _Could it be the reason behind it is that you wish Daiki to look at you?"_

_"_ _Eh?!" Kise blushed furiously, he turned away trying to find something to use as an excuse. "A-Ah, I-Its n-not like that, I-I mean A-Aomine-cchi i-is—"_

_"_ _You admire him."_

_Kise stopped and stared at Akashi, sheepishly the prince turned to his hands and found himself nodding. It wasn't a question, Akashi was stating it. "A-Am I…obvious?"_

_Akashi chuckled, "To me yes, to the Empress perhaps yes as well, however to Daiki who has a brain as small as a bird, no. Daiki doesn't know, Daiki would not until you become thorough about it."_

_"_ _T-Thorough?"_

_"_ _Yes, expressive I mean." Akashi said, "However, knowing Ryouta-sama, you would not do things in such extent, you still have your dignity to upheld, yes?"_

_Kise shyly smiled to the crowned prince, "If I become a great warrior someday, do you think Aomine-cchi would like me…as well?"_

_Akashi only smiled, "I think so."_

However, many things had changed. Kise bit his lip, reality hit him hard on the face, life isn't a bed of roses, life isn't as easy as that. Aomine is a part of those things, of the things that had to be sacrificed, along with all the things he once dreamed, for Kaijo, for the ones who died for him, for the blood sacrificed for him, for the Kingdom. Tears no longer flowed in his eyes like they used to, even with the pain in his chest.

* * *

Akashi was shock when Kagami had called for an audience with him that morning, he had expected the prince would take a few more days before finally making up his mind. However, when Kagami appeared in the door way of his office he could not tear his eyes off from the fiery eyes of the other, Akashi could not help but smile, _ah, yes, this is the formidable power hidden beneath those orbs_ —was the first thing he realized. Raw determination and power, Kagami Taiga held them proudly in his crimson eyes. That morning he wore something Akashi did not expect, Kagami was wearing a formal clothing, a bright red kimono, a black stripped obi, his haori was something he had not seen worn by anyone aside from the prince—a tiger print haori. His back was straight and the air of authority was raw and seeping from the way he stood there. Akashi could barely recognize this respectable man before him, he is so different from the man who came to palace a few days ago with anger and recklessness like mad tiger's soul within. What changed, Akashi could only ask himself. He had dismissed all his men keeping the conversation private to the two.

"Come have a seat, Kagami- _ouji_." Akashi said gesturing to the seat, Kagami took the seat and was now facing the Emperor. Akashi raised a brow, something is different with the air around Kagami, it was more collected, it was more composed, despite the raw power in those eyes it was more…subtle? For some reason Kagami looked more like a real tiger now, composed, collected and ready to strike.

"I'm sorry for calling you today, I heard something happened yesterday." Kagami said getting comfortable in his seat. Yes, that's right, he needs to relax, he needs to get his thoughts through and there will be no other way than composing himself.

"Thank you for your concern, however I am as you could see, in perfect condition, people just tend to exaggerate," Akashi said giving the man his ever so practiced political smile, "I assume, Minister Reo is the one who delivered the news?"

"Yeah."

"As expected," Akashi said chuckling, "Worry not, I am quite alright. It is fairly normal to have something like that once in a while, yes?"

Kagami nodded, "Then I'm glad, I really want to speak with you today." He said.

"Is it about the issue with the missing prince?"

"Yes." Kagami quickly replied. "I am still angry," he started. Akashi raised a brow, definitely, he had changed, his voice didn't ring like a loud roar like he used to do back then. He was expressing that he is angry but in a composed manner. Somehow the gesture reminded him of…ah, that's just…impossible, right? "I am angry, my brother was kidnapped by _your_ people. A  _prince_  hauled into your ship, and to God knows what those scum did to him."

" _Ouji -sama_ , we had talked about this as I said we had settled the punishment for those men."

"I know," Kagami said, "I know that but my people would desire is not in my fingertips. If one of your brothers were to be killed or went missing as well, I assure you that  _your_ people would feel the same bloodlust." Akashi's brows furrowed at the comparison made, he didn't like the thought, if that happened, the bloodlust would not be on the people but to him, all on him. He understood this, he understood what Kagami wants him to know, the feeling of fear of losing his siblings, and the effect of it to the people. Akashi was about to reason with the prince when the man raised his hand to stop the other telling him he isn't done yet. "However, you were right."

Akashi's eyes widen…is he hearing this alright? Was he alright, was he dreaming? For the past few days, he had thought all along that Kagami Taiga had the same huge indestructible ego that the fourth prince had—however, for the first time…he is wrong. Kagami Taiga admitted that he was wrong, Kagami Taiga is susceptible to change, Kagami Taiga  _will_  change. The man is dangerous when reckless, but  _this_  version is much…frightening. A calm tiger is a thinking tiger, a thinking tiger…catches with absolute precision.

"I was pushed by the emotions I had, I was pressured by the thoughts of my people, when I am, should be, the one who regulates them. You were right, I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish." Kagami said, "If I went to battle, how many lives will be sacrificed for a sin of a few, how many will fall for a cause that would only last till the dawn? Someone wise told me,  _would you kill a family for a sin made by their father?_  It made me think, would let my people go to a war that I know we will lose, for a stupid cause to avenge my missing brother? Would my brother want it? Would my brother be happy to see that? No. No, he will not."

Akashi watched in awe as Kagami spoke, it was as if Kagami was being possessed by something or someone, he spoke with such clarity, he spoke like a real  _KING_ , not a prince, or a diplomat, this are the words of…a KING. Akashi never believed someone could be a King overnight, he never believed in instant things, those were reserved for people who were born with some exceptional skills, like him or his brothers, however, staring right at Kagami he wondered, was it just hidden deep within or some magical thing fell on him and made him as he is now. Kagami paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. Right then Akashi was sure…Akashi wasn't seeing things, he was sure…for a moment he saw it.

_"_ _For sometimes what the people want isn't what is best, it is after all, better to be right than to be good,"_  Kagami said. Akashi could only stare, could it be that he…but how? But he could see it, he could see the way he speak, this words, these are the words  _he_  would say. It sent shivers in his spine hearing it from Kagami Taiga, it was a good thing that Kagami Taiga isn't affiliated with  _him_  because the two of them makes a frightening, indestructible… _pair_. "This is happening because they are confused, they don't know what to do. They need someone to tell them  _what is right_. The best decision in my brother's disappearance is not seeking revenge but taking the vacant throne."

Akashi's eyes widen, he knew Kagami Taiga would eventually take the throne however, the way he announced it, the man was like standing right in front of him with his towering height saying,  _"I shall build a Kingdom greater, better, than your Empire_."

"I have decided, to do that I must return to my Kingdom, to where my service is really needed."

"I am quite surprised to hear that your resolve, however, know that I support your decision as well." Akashi said standing from his seat he placed his fist against his palm, a sign of respect, the man was worthy of it. Kagami Taiga, he needed to be wary of this man, in no time, if this man continues on the path he is walking he would be a frightening enemy. "Have my blessings,  _heika_."

.

* * *

.

"His Imperial Highness!"

Kuroko turned and found Akashi and Minister Mebuchi, the raven haired man walking a few feet behind the Emperor. Kuroko placed the herb he was holding down back to the table, Furihata who was standing behind the fifth prince immediately was looking at the Emperor's party. Flustered, the brunette quickly bowed his head to the two. Kuroko only made a slight bow to the two. Akashi nodded, and gestured for Reo to give the three of them privacy. The minister nodded and left quietly. Kuroko watched as Akashi smiled at them, the Emperor knew well that today is his lectures with Furihata he wondered what would he be doing here when he knows the two would be quite busy themselves. Furihata was quiet and very reserved about the details of their journey with the Emperor. However, the way Akashi seemed a bit casual around the brunette told lots for the fifth prince. Furihata seemed it tense, ah, but he was always around almost everyone, yes?

"G-Good day  _Shujo."_ Furihata greeted.

"Please raise your head  _Kouki_." Akashi said, the brunette raised his head like that meeting the mismatched eyes that smiled at him. Turning to Kuroko the Emperor smiled as well. " _Kouki_  would you mind getting us some tea?"

Furihata turned to look at Kuroko for n=consent, the prince nodded. Furihata dashed to get the tea the Emperor requested without further question. When the brunette was out of sight, Kuroko sighed, "Shujo, what is it this time?" he asked, "You were informed that Furihata needs to be in my court today, you cannot—"

"I noticed, where is mother's gift for you?" Kuroko stiffened at the question, Akashi smiled slyly, just as he thought.

"I…I didn't notice I was not wearing it."

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked, "And I wonder, who gave you that?" he asked as he turned towards the handheld ornament in Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko's grip in the handheld ornament tightened, "I…Its an old accessory I merely thought it suited my clothes today so I—"

Kuroko gasped when Akashi snatched the item from Kuroko's grip, "Oh, old, huh?" he said smirking evilly, Kuroko's expression changed into a pure horror, "Then you would mind if I break it."

"NO!" Kuroko exclaimed, as he try to take it from the other, however Akashi was able to hold him tightly in the forearm, Kuroko hiss in the pain. Akashi raised the object far from Kuroko's reach. " _Shujo_  what are you doing?"

"Its just an old accessory, right you could ask someone else to do something better for you, again, yes?"

"Please, give it to me!"

"Oh, so you react like this towards an old accessory, yet you have forgotten mother's gift? How strange."

"Kuroko- _denka!_ "

The two stilled hearing the voice. Turning, Akashi found Furihata running with a look full of concern. What on earth was he doing in there, didn't he asked the other to go and fetch them tea? The other run towards them, Akashi let go of Kuroko almost shoving the other away. Furihata was quick to catch the prince. Kuroko's eyed Akashi, this scene isn't new, Akashi becomes quite agrresive at some point, this meant something. " _Denka_  are you alright?" Furihata asked in pure concern, he turned to look up at the Emperor, the smile his lips held was now pressed in a thin line, and his eyes—Furihata had never felt so scared that he couldn't stop or turn away, as if once he do his neck will be snapped or his throat will be slit. He knew Akashi is frightening, but this kind of fright was just  _way_  over the edge. If looks could kill, he had been long a corpse. The most spine chilling fact was the mismatched eyes exclaimed that  _he would kill_  if he has to just to get his point emphasized. Akashi Seijuuro is the embodiment of  _power_.

" _Brother_ please just give it back to me." Kuroko's voice had turned shyly, Furihata didn't know this side of the fifth prince, where did that frightening, cold hearted fifth prince had gone too? He looked so docile, almost like a child pleading for his brother to give back his favourite toy. Kuroko collecting back his composure, stood and looked at Akashi, "Please,  _brother_."

The name always had an effect in Akashi, it was rare that the formal and polite Kuroko would call him again that. It was as if it was his endearment for the other. However, this time Akashi didn't seem to show any reaction, instead his grip on the object tightened. He didn't understand it himself, why was he getting angry at Kuroko, why is he doing this? But the fact that Kuroko is acting like this, his unfeeling, his stoic brother heart cold as ice begging, pleading for a single, average, handmade ornament was surprising. And knowing this was all due to  _that_  person. Was he jealous, was he scared Kuroko will be one day taken away, or was it— _stop lying to yourself_. Ah, yes…it was that. He was still saying it was nothing, this object is nothing yet he was begging him to give it back.

" _Shujo_  please." Akashi blinked, a familiar voice cutting his train of thoughts, it was Furihata. The brunette attendant was holding his brother dearly as if calming down the other. Surely, Kuroko hasn't told this brunette about the ornament if he has not told him, his brother, yet. But he was holding him, asking him as well. Why? Why did he rushed there? Usually attendants and servants would not there come when it was something between the Imperial family in fear of getting punished. The sight somehow reminded him of—

_"_ _Seijuuro!" suddenly Akashi felt a warm embrace encased him, he huffed and puffed, anger rose in his system making him see nothing but red. "Seijuuro, my son, Seijuuro calm down."_

_"_ _Tetsuya…he…he tried to—"_

_"_ _Its alright, son, its alright."_

The sight reminded him how  _she_  would place her hand over their shoulders to calm them down, or how she would press them to her side to protect them from the rest of this filthy world. His hand fell to his side. Slowly, he felt the spiral and swirls of random emotion slowly calming down. Without a word Akashi let go of the ornament making sure he didn't give it a force to break it, after all it wasn't what he intended to do. When the item fell on the floor Kuroko was about to go on his knees to pick it but Furihata did it for him. With eyes wide Kuroko looked up at Akashi questioningly. "I don't know how, I would not ask. But  _he_  will be departing tomorrow." Kuroko's eyes widen, Akashi knew he didn't need to say the name of the one who gave that to him.

"I-I d-don't know what His Majesty is—"

"Stop." Akashi said, "I know that look, I've seen it before, don't even try and hide it. Stop  _hiding_  it."

Kuroko's eyes widen. He was frozen in his feet, without further explanation Akashi turned and took his leave. Akashi thanked his back was now what was facing his brother, it ached and pained him…to see the same look he held in those cerulean eyes.

_…_ _That look_

_…_ _I've seen it before…_


	14. Before

"Your Highness?" Akashi blinked finally breaking from his trance, looking up he found Mebuchi standing there with a concerned look. Ah, yes he was speaking with the other about Kagami's departure. They were making sure the things and the transportation of Seirin's incoming King will be well. He didn't want to be accused of sabotaging the Kingdom if something were to happen to the man. Speaking of the man, he wondered…if Kagami knew that Kuroko was his brother. Did Kuroko informed the other, was he doing it on purpose? Ah, however, the way Kagami acted didn't seem like that. He didn't even thought something like this would happen. Kuroko…never really interacted with others, well the other had always been fascinated with Westerners however… _the look in his face when I took that object—_ Akashi reached to massage his forehead, this isn't good.

"Your Highness, s-should I call the Kuroko-denka?" Mebuchi asked in concern for the other, he had only seen Akashi like this twice, and all those occasion almost scarred the whole Palace to death. Akashi however raised a hand to him indicating he is alright.

"Its just a bit hot, nothing to worry." Akashi lied, having Kuroko right now goggling on him wouldn't solve anything, and for that to happen they need a bit of time away from the other. When they are together, they just force the worse out of the other.

"But  _Shujo_ I could not let you be looking like that."

Akashi sighed, "Then if you insist call Furihata Kouki."

Mebuchi blinks, Furihata…Kouki? Ah, the new guy, he thought silently thinking and picturing the boy in his head, slowly the image emerges, a brown haired boy, that fidgety boy. "E-Eh?" Mebuchi could not help but be perplexed, the Emperor is actually asking the company of the attendant that Kuroko gave him? Usually he'd say he'd die before he would agree for some commoner to stay longer than an hour with him in his very own office. Despite the confusion Mebuchi decided that it would be the best to do as what the Emperor asked him to.

Akashi watched as Mebuchi bowed his head and left him on his own. Looking at his hand, he remember the feeling of Kuroko's clothes against him, he hated having to do it. He hated when his aggression gets ahead of him, however…sometimes there was no way Kuroko would understand until it is a hair away from getting rob from him. Kuroko kept hiding away, Kuroko ever since that day seems to have packed all his emotions inside a chest and dropped it in the bottom of the ocean. He never blamed Akashi for making that decision, he never showed to the ceremony for the death of that squad, he never had the time to weep for that person's death. It was the thing about Kuroko, he won't blame others, and instead, he blamed himself. He kept blaming himself for the things he didn't do, for the things that was beyond their understanding. Kuroko shouldered the world…and the most painful part of that was that was because of some stupid title as the fifth prince.

Akashi barely registered when the guards announced the new presence in the room. It fell in late to his senses when he saw a familiar face coming in with a tray of tea. Akashi could smell the faint scent of chamomile from his seat. Furihata bowed his head ever so shyly as he quietly placed the tray in the nearby table before pouring him a cup of the tea. It was awfully quiet between them. Furihata stood there a few feet away from him who seems to have taken a liking on the floor as he had stares at it. The other must be frightened of him even more after the stunt he pulled that morning. It was understandable.

"…The…tea, I prepared…its chamomile, it helps people…to relax."

Akashi raised his head to look at Furihata who was now looking at from his bowed head, however rather than looking scared, Furihata looked concerned. "How is my brother?" Akashi found himself asking. Furihata raised his head slightly as he fiddled with his thumb. "Was he…was he upset?"

"I…honestly cannot tell." Furihata answered truthfully. "He dismissed me and went back to his quarters."

Akashi took a sip from the cup admiring the scent from the tea, before looking again towards Furihata, "Why did you ran to the scene, I told you to leave."

Furihata's eyes widen and suddenly went down on his knees and bowed his head, Akashi was surprised at the other's abrupt actions making him flinch. "I-I'm so sorry!" Furihata exclaimed apologetically, "I'll take any due punishment for me, just please don't exile me from the Palace, I-I have nowhere to go!"

Akashi sighed, "I am not punishing you,  _Kouki_. I am…merely curious."

Furihata raised his head looking at Akashi with surprised expression, "W-Well…I…" Furihata sat on his bended knees as he tried to remind himself what on earth was he thinking back then. He remember being asked to get tea for the Emperor, however as soon as he got away from the sight he heard Kuroko's voice. Kuroko never raised his voice, running back he found the two. "I…I thought…I should stop  _Shujo_."

"Stop me?" Akashi raised a brow, did Kuroko taught Furihata what happens to those who  _stop_  the Emperor? However something about the way Furihata's eyes flicker made Akashi hesitant to make any further comment.

"I-I was…scared…"

"Am I that really frightening?" Akashi found himself asking out loud, no one had actually dare to say that until now. They all masked it with a smile, with pleasantries. It was the first time someone actually dare speak and voice their opinion about their impression of the Emperor. Akashi expected Furihata to confirm that question, however—

Furihata shook his head vehemently. What a strange man, he did say he was scared, if not because of him, then…of what?

"I-I wasn't scared of  _Shujo_ …I learned yesterday… _Shujo_  isn't really someone I should be afraid of, n-not in the sense of how I am afraid he would raise a fist at me, or something like that… _Shujo_  isn't like that. But…earlier, I was scared…I was scared that Shujo might do something he didn't really mean to." Furihata said quietly, "He wasn't really angry, he was just…he wants  _denka_  to understand something, I-I don't know what that is but I know  _Shujo_  looked at  _Denka_ with a look of concern."

"You think too highly of me  _Kouki_."

"B-But…isnt that the truth  _Shujo?"_  Furihata said almost whispering. He saw it even with the way he grabbed Kuroko. Even with the threat of his words, Akashi looked at Kuroko in a way a mother would when he scolds her children about lying. His ways might be a little harsher, that was what Furihata only concerned himself. When he run to Kuroko's side, he saw the way Akashi's eyes gleam with concern towards his brother— _did I push him too hard, did I hurt him_?—his eyes were saying those words. Akashi Seijuuro might be a bit harsh and hard with his words and action however he meant well. " _Shujo_ only meant well."

Akashi stared at Furihata's eyes, no, he wasn't saying this because he wanted to be in Akashi's good side, which was weird, because normally people would. Furihata Kouki was doing this, speaking honestly, speaking his thoughts, unconsciously. Furihata Kouki, a terribly real thing in a terribly fake world. "I-I mean, if you were really mean, if His Highness really meant to hurt Kuroko-denka you wouldn't have asked me how he was doing, i-instead you'd laugh o-or say that it was only due f-for someone like him o-or some evil stuff like that."  _Evil?_  Akashi pursed his lips supressing a laugh from erupting from his lips, just where does this boy picks up his vocabulary? And where is he even getting this information, ah he prayed only that Kuroko isnt feeding him some stupid children stories about a evil madman and a stupid damsel in constant distress, or a fire breathing dragon that lives on a faraway land. "A-Anyway…m-my point is,  _Shujo_  has a reason why he did what he did."

"You're awfully talkative  _Kouki_ , that I must say."

Furihata blushed and found himself falling from the other's trick again, Akashi only asked a few question and he practically decided the whole course of the conversation by dominating it with his nonsense. Looking up he thought he'd found the usual serious Akashi Seijuuro, however, when he looked up he saw the very same Akashi he saw there back in the forest, a simple young man smiling. Smiling. The word was as rare as the blue moon to see in the face of His Highness, and yet there was he, there was Furihata looking at him,  _again_.

"…H-His Highness…looks different w-with a s-smile…like that."

Akashi was stunned, was he…smiling? He suppressed the urge to reach up to his lips and confirm the other's statement. However, he found that there was no need to, he could see that same gentle smile creeping in the lips of the brunette. For a moment that smile was able to wash away the migraine off his system, the room felt lighter in just a split second. "Why, do I smile differently?" Akashi found himself asking the other. Furihata nodded meekly and he replied only with a satisfied hum.

"Do you think, Tetsuya shares the same view of you towards my action?" Akashi found himself asking. What was he doing, his rational self was screaming, why was asking the opinion of a peasant? However something inside was telling him, Furihata wouldn't lie, he wouldn't say things just to make him satisfied, he won't be like the others-Furihata is the  _only_  one.

Furihata looked up at the other seemingly slightly frightened, however, the other just as what the Emeperor expected answered him with all sincerity, "I-I…I don't know, h-he might be confused…as to why…e-even I, myself, is confused as to the reason why H-His Majesty did it—though I-I know he didn't mean  _denka_  any harm, t-things may be s-slightly different…i-if we don't s-speak thoroughly p-people m-may take it differently, a-after all a-actions m-may have d-different interpretations…h-he might think you were a-angry…well, t-that's just i-in my opinion."

Different…interpretations. Could it be…could it be that day as well, could it be different if he told Kuroko that it wasn't his fault that the boy died? Would it be different if he had only spoke to the other? If he did only something back then, would Kuroko be different now, wouldn't he close himself from the others, would Kuroko look at things better if he only didn't let the others interpret things on his own? Could it be…the reason for the frozen look in his beloved brother…was his own fault? He had the power to hold and manipulate a huge Empire in the palm of his hands but yet he could barely save his brother from the utter pain of someone precious to him being taken away. Was it…after all his fault?

"S-Shujo?" The voice broke him from his trance state. Akashi looked at the brunette with questioning look.

"What is it?"

"You…looked…angry, for a moment."

Yeah, that was right. He had always been angry, angry at himself, for being so feeble, so… _human_. People praised him, cherished his existence like a God, but in reality…he was just some failure, failure as a brother, as a son. What kind of brother and son was he when he couldn't even protect his younger siblings, instead they had to do that for him. Kuroko became the way he is because of him,  _for_  him. If only he was better, if he could have protected them, if only if he wasn't naïve. "Maybe I am." Akashi whispered. And now, he was facing it yet again, the same thing. How could he protect Kuroko, what will happen to his already broken brother if Kagami would ever fall to the same fate as Ogiwara Shigehiro? It would kill him, it would kill him now to see Kuroko with the same expression he wore that day. He wouldn't be able to look at Kuroko's self-loathing figure, he would not be able to take the thought that he could have done something, or that he made the wrong decisions. It was supposed to be his job to lead them, not mislead them. There was the pain somewhere in the pit of his stomach, regret, anger, guilt? Akashi didn't really know what he was feeling, somehow the pain in his head started again.

Furihata stared at Akashi unsure what to say, he didn't know the brothers, and he was sure what to tell him. Was living such a responsibility filled life caused him to be filled with all these feelings, if it was the price to pay for power then Furihata was glad he refused it.

" _Kouki_  would you...listen to my nonsense ramblings of miserable soul?" Akashi found himself saying, he doesn't know why he suddenly asked Furihata that. However, he just felt secured, maybe it was his constant fear of him punishing the other, or maybe it was just Furihata himself-it was Furihata's whole personality that mad him feel relaxed. It wasn't the tea, it was Furihata's presence. The boy's utter normality and average personality made Akashi feel that there was no need for pleasantries, there was no need for all the fake smiles and formalities-as if he could be himself with him. Furihata nodded as expected, he was starting to think that the brunette could not say no to anyone in particular. Furihata Kouki, is the perfect example of kindness and innocence. "Would you swear not to tell a single soul?"

"Y-Yes, I-I swear in my name..."

"Then...tell me Kouki...if I am wrong..."

_Kuroko Tetsuya is hard to please, Kuroko Tetsuya had always lived up by the rule, Kuroko Tetsuya was the gem of the Crimson Palace, beauty hidden from the eyes of the commoners. Kuroko Tetsuya was given only but the best from his clothes, to instructors, food, and even treatment. Kuroko Tetsuya had everything—except freedom. He wasn't allowed to go outside, talk to normal people, show his face. His life was already planned ahead of him. He will inherit the title of his mother, he will be the shadow of his eldest brother's light. He will protect him just like the legend of the shadow stated, he will be the spirit that will bring down the judgement among this land, the dark side of the moon. He had thought at some point when he was younger the sad turn of his life, however as time passed he had grown to embrace this. It had somehow become simply a part of him. Just like the moon, beautiful, fair, precious—that is what most people see, however there was of him intended not to be seen. Someone like him was supposed not to feel, feelings get in the way of judgement. Feelings were…unneeded. To protect the Kingdom, to protect the Emperor, just like that he needs to abandon it. To be far away, quiet and stoic just like the moon._

_"_ _They are part of the new recruits." Imayoshi Souchi said as he stood there with the fifth prince in the balcony overlooking the training grounds. Down below them were fresh from the training, they proudly wore the armor of the empire. It never failed to make the fifth prince proud of the people of their Empire. It was something that a few knows, Aomine Daiki is only a front, yes the man fights and leads the Imperial Army however, the true persona behind the Empire's Defensive and Aggressive faction is not the powerful and unstoppable prince and warrior, but rather the presumed quiet and frail fifth prince. He was the mind behind the it with the aid of the Imayoshi Souchi. The man himself fears the battle knowledge of the fifth prince. "What can you say?"_

_"_ _I believe Aomine-denka would be enough to polish them." He said with his usual poker face._

_It was then when among those numbers, a brunette stopped, Kuroko was awed when he saw the other turned to their way up. He squinted his eyes and immediately bowed his head, Kuroko could not help but to chuckle to the other's humble antics. "Ah, please stop striking and stealing the hearts of our soldiers." Imayoshi joked._

_"_ _I am doing no such thing Minister."_

_"_ _Ah, yes, yes, keep telling that to yourself."_

_That boy…was Ogiwara Shigehiro, a young man from a small simple family in Yosen, his mother a widow, and Ogiwara was her only son. Despite the woman's constant refusal to the boy's wish to join the army due to the danger it imposed, Ogiwara stilled continued. For the Empire, he said. The determination in those eyes were beautiful, he has no special talent, nothing but an average young man but the light in his eyes Kuroko admired most. The prince didn't know when he started watching them practice, nor did he realized the interest he had to the young man. However, the prince kept his distance. He was a bit too young to know these complex things, he told himself. However…_

_"_ _Denka!" Kuroko stopped and turned towards the source of the noise, he was shock to found the brunette being pulled by the Imperial Guards, he was forcefully being pushed to go down to his knees._

_"_ _Insolent!" The guards exclaimed, "You could only stay there! Keep your distance to His Majesty!"_

_Kuroko raised his hand without speaking, he was told that speaking with commoners isnt suited for such an ethereal being. His face was hidden beneath the half white veil from his nose down his neck. Kuroko's eyes widen when he found the item the brunette had in hand._

_"_ _Let him go."_

_The party was shock hearing the prince spoke in te presence of a commoner, "Your Majest you can't—"_

_"_ _Do I have to repeat myself?" Kuroko asked, the party stilled and fell in silence, the guards released the young man. His clothes were now filthy, and his hands were filled with dirt, however…"Stand and face me." he ordered._

_Ogiwara stood and dusted off his trousers which actually didn't help that much. He smiled widely, Kuroko was taken aback with the happiness radiating from the other. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do scare you." The other said, Kuroko remained in a safe distance from the other. "I really kinda…wanted to see what the fifth prince looks like." Ogiwara Shigehiro was one of those, Kuroko thought, he was one of those whose curiosity was piqued from the secrecy of his identity. The brunette chuckled, "Ah, man, sorry I'm kinda fidgeting, I-I didn't know you were this beautiful upfront."_

_"_ _Ah! You insolent how dare you speak to His Majesty without—"_

_Kuroko raised his hand again, telling them to let the young man speak without interruptions. Strangely Kuroko didn't mind the way this boy seemed to call him beautiful, though most of the time Kuroko would be angry. He felt people only cared because he look like his mother. However the way Ogiwara looked at him, he looked at him like there was just nothing much worth looking at than him. His heart went wild in his chest as he tried his best to conceal his raging thoughts. What a dare devil this Ogiwara Shigehiro. The brunet outstretched his hand holding a bouquet of primroses._

_"_ _That…where did you get them?" Kuroko asked, it was rare to see a primrose in Rakuzan, and buying flowers isn't something a young man who is constantly training with the rest of the army would do in his free time. Primroses were known in Yosen._

_"_ _I grew them."_

_Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle, look at this young man, a part of the Imperial Army whose past time is to grow primroses. However the gesture was very endearing, he grew them and that takes time and effort, just to give to him. Kuroko smiled and reached the bouquet despite the warnings of his attendants Kuroko accepted the humble gift. "I shall accept them, thank you…Ogiwara-kun."_

_Ogiwara became frequent sight in the eyes of the fifth prince, he would come by the practice secretly watching the brunette from afar, and the look his eyes gave-the Emperor would never forget. He didn't say anything, it was due to the smile the fifth prince would secretly wear whenever he grazes the primroses, or hear the brunette's silly jokes. Akashi was afraid to destroy the smallest, the only thing that made his brother smile like that since the death of their mother. Without even saying anything or admitting, he knew that his brother had given already his heart to the soldier. And that made Akashi's chest churn in pain, when one falls in love one forgets one thing-reality._

_However, sometimes reality has a harsh way of waking someone up._

_._

_._

_"_ _What's the problem?" Kuroko asked Aomine who just finished speaking with Akashi, the Emperor left with a frown in his face. The prince shook his head, eyes widen Kuroko felt his hands lose its sensation, the seedlings of his new favourite plant fell on the floor._

_"_ _The eight squad fell in the hands of the enemies, we…Akashi suggest that we…leave that be."_

_Sacrifices_

_In war, there were sacrifices, real lives are thrown. Kuroko Tetsuya ever since his birth should have known this, Kuroko…knows, however…_

_._

_._

_"Brother_ _! Brother!" Akashi turned facing his younger brother, his cold mismatched eyes looked at the icy blue eyes shock at the expression they held. Aniue—brother, since when was the last time did he called him that? Kuroko could barey remember, however the over flowing pain in his chest didn't give a care about formalities, he held on that faint hope that his brother would grant his feeble wish, his stupid silly wish. "Is it true a-about the eight squad!"_

_"_ _Yes."_

_"_ _Why? B-Brother, why? Why was I not consulted about this?"_

_"_ _Tetsuya…you know the answer already, don't you?"_

_For the Empire,_

_For the peace, for…the good of the people, their Mother always told them that. And withou a word Kuroko accepted that, that stupid petty excuse to beautify and veil the truth that people died, the person his brother loved died, and he could have done something._

_His beloved brother wept without tears falling from his eyes, Akashi watched powerless, unable to heal those bleeding wounds._

_._

_._

_"_ And I had to watch all that before my eyes...I couldn't save my brother...my only beloved brother." Akashi said almost i a hushed voice. It has been long buried deep within his consciousness, unwilling to admit that he could have done something and yet he didn't and that resulted to his own brother's demise. He risked his own brother's happiness for the Empire, he sold his own blood relative's chance to be happy just for that moment. Chuckling humorlessly, Akashi turned and smiled again at Furihata, he didn't know why only now, why his eyes felt hot. He didn't understand why the feelings he repressed for so long comes back and right in front of a commoner to boot-

 _"_ Now tell me again, tell me I was not a bad person."

* * *

_BRING ME BACK MY SON!"_

_The words rang loudly in his ears, the woman crying in the doors of the outer courts. It was Ogiwara's mother, she looked like she hasn't eaten in days, nor slept. Wars take a lot of things, in war no one truly triumphs. People like Ogiwara becomes a hero, however, a mother does not need a hero, a mother…wishes for his son. A child does not need a medal of honor for his Father's bravery, a child needs a father. The war ended, Teiko won yet again, however, at the expense of lives._

_How naïve…_

_Kuroko Tetsuya…had spent so long being naïve. And the person who opened his eyes, had to leave so early. Kuroko blamed himself, just like how the woman cursed his existence. If he didn't met Ogiwara Shigehiro in the first place would things be different?_

_"_ _Don't you have any shame on yourself? Don't you even care? My son died for_ _**you!** _ _And where were you? Where were you when he needed you?"_

_…_ _Where was he when Ogiwara needed him? Where was…he? What did he even do for him? The boy went out the battlefield to protect him, and Teiko…and yet they abandoned them. Kuroko clenched his hand into a fist, swearing to himself, he wouldn't repeat the same mistake…_

_Of letting someone in…_

_Emotions…are unneeded._

_You only give people the warrant to hurt you._

_When they leave…_

_They take a huge chunk of your sanity._

_Kuroko Tetsuya…was never…will never be the same._

Kuroko wanted to shut all those painful memories off his head, the ringing noises he prayed would give him peace as sat in his bed, his chest hurt for some reason. He declined doing any of his duty that morning, he didn't feel good, he told his people and he needed rest. But in reality he just didn't want to speak to anyone. He prayed that in silence he would come to realize his own thoughts, prayed that spending time in silence would do the trick again, he'd fall asleep at one point then he'd forget about it—the look Akashi gave him, and that sudden feeling of fear in his chest.

Akashi...his brother, he knows what he wanted, but it was difficult. Kuroko had sworn to himself, do he wish for him to betray himself? And thinking about it he didn't say anything, Kagami must have assumed he was some normal commoner, did he lied to him? He didn't told him the truth even if he had the chance, maybe it is. Closing his eyes, he tightly held the ornament in hand. Tomorrow, Kagami would be gone. It shouldn't be a big deal, this is something he knew from the beginning. And he should be happy, right? The war was avoided, everyone could go back to the way it was before…right? There was no need to see him, there was no need to be afraid of his departure. It will just another goodbye, it wasn't as if this had been something new to him. He was supposed to have been stronger after that, he had sworn…he had sworn never to fall for this kind of trick, right? He promised their mother that he would put his brother on top of his priority, more than anything— _anything_.

And yet…why? Why did he felt like his chest was being hammered at that moment? Looking at the small item in his hand he wondered why did he do it, it was only a simple cheap object. Akashi was right, he could have someone else do it, if not even a better version of the item. Yet he couldn't let go, he begged his brother to give it back. Didn't he promised himself, that there will be no other much important Akashi?

A soft knock resounded in the front door, "Its me," it was Momoi's voice. Kuroko was unable to respond, his throat felt dry but he knows the other would welcome herself in. When the door opened Kuroko didn't look up or greeted the other, he was waist deep in thought. Momoi was shock when a news came that Kuroko had cancelled his morning tasks because he wasn't feeling well, concerned washed over the informant and she decided to visit the other in his room. But as she slid open the door and saw Kuroko, she knew instantly, it was just a simple  _feeling ill_.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi called the other using a nickname they used when they were younger, she slipped next to the prince and looked at the sad eyes of the prince. It made her shock to see the prince letting an expression show in his face. "Please don't tell me you're alright Tetsu-kun, I see that you are not."

"Please leave me alone." Kuroko said almost whispering.

"I can't." Was all that Momoi said, she stood in front of Kuroko and watched the boy's expression it was so long since she had seen something genuine in the other's face, unfortunately it had to be this. When they were younger, even being such a small frail looking boy Kuroko had always been the one who stood in front of him and reprimanded the fourth prince for teasing her. He had always been the one protecting his older brothers, but no one had seem to look at this boy and realize he's a bit too wounded to be standing alone. People forget just because they are strong that doesn't mean they don't feel anymore. Momoi knelt on her knees and scooped the hands of the prince into hers, she felt him tensed from the contact however she continued. She knows the prince was never fond of close proximity contact but she thought that for now, this is alright. "Tetsu-kun what is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

Momoi chuckled dryly, ah, he always do this. Mask it all, he would even go far as to lie to himself. Who was he even trying to hurt even more but himself. "Its not nothing Tetsu-kun." Momoi said. "I can see it, and I want to at least hear why."

"Momoi-san please—"

"When will we stop running away?" Momoi said making Kuroko's eyes widen, "When will you stop hurting yourself? Look at yourself, Tetsu-kun you're blaming yourself again even without telling me I can see that, and I-I can't watch it anymore."

"I don't know what you're saying Momoi-san."

"I know you do." Momoi said her tone a bit more serious, "Its not your fault Ogiwara-kun die—"

"Don't say it!" Kuroko exclaimed putting his hands over his ears, "I-I have enough!"

"Tetsu-kun you cannot always run! You cannot always think its not gonna happen again, you cannot close yourself! And we beg you not to!"

_Silence…_

"Tetsu-kun, please…I don't know what happened, but I can't look at you like that, what about us, have you thought what we felt when we saw you like that? Dying inside, closing and building that wall around yourself. That's not the Tetsu we know—"

"He's not coming back Momoi-san! The Tetsuya you know, he's not coming back!"

Momoi bit her lower lip, why…what did Kuroko do to deserve this? What did Kuroko had to do to fall in this kind of state. He couldn't even trust anyone, not even himself. Momoi turned away, the truth that she couldn't convince him that he was better than he thinks was there. Even how much she says, even how true her words were, she wasn't the right person. It was just like a medicine, even how effective or how many dosage she gives, if it isn't the correct one, she could never heal him. If not…she'll just poison him even more. Momoi shook her head and decided to leave.

As the door closed behind Momoi, Kuroko clenched his hand into the item.

.

.

.

_Save me…please…_


	15. AVERAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY FOR FEEEEELS?! ASDFGHJKL IF NOT BETTER SIT TIGHT AND PREPARE FOR FLOODS OF FEELS!! Ohohoho kidding, but seriously, THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE WHO GAVE LION A KUDOS, BOOKMARKED IT AND THOSE WHO LEFT A COMMENT! I LOVE YOU GUUUUYS! I hope I didn't make everyone wait, oh and btw belated Happy Thanksgiving! Did you had a turkey this time? Oh I didn't get to prepare one since I had school. Anyhowww, thanksgiving aside, hope you guys like today's update--wouldn't it be nice if there were double update today?  
> Thank you to nemuinekocchi ahahaha yes I've always wanted to imagine Kise with a long hair--my best friend had cross-dressed as Kise's genderbend and since I was the one who helped her find a character design I pretty much got obssesed with Kise in a long hair--but I wanted a MALE Kise in a long hair(I have weird fetish lol). And to Eclipsechan ahahaha your mini-vacation does sound great, ne? Ohohoho~~ and yeah what will happen indeed, how will Kuroko react when he finds out that Kagami is going back? And here it is Anditends7 for you we'll have a double updaaate!!!! And to Yel asdfghjkl you're making me bluuush~~ ( /// w /// ) thank you! And I hope you do like today's updaate! I hope to hear from you again! And thank you to Sakurachi as well! AND HERE'S MOORE~~ Hope you like it!

_"Now tell me again, tell me I was not a bad person."_

Furihata was stunned, for the first time he heard the Phoenix Emperor sounded so  _unsure_. The man had been known for being wise, no, he is  _exceptionally_ wise, he had always been absolute with his words and decisions, and that made Furihata think about the expression he wore. For a moment the question it reminded him of his brother, of Kagami. His heart felt like it was stabbed, Kagami would have been probably thinking of the same thing, knowing the other who had such gentle and caring heart for others, he must have been dead worried of him. Even after sending a letter to him, he was sure the other would still be worried, it was Kagami after all. If he saw his brother in this state he would have been devastated. From what Furihata heard, it seems like Kuroko had fallen for someone…yet would not admit that to the person because he feels that his responsibility is in Akashi's, and Akashi felt guilty that his brother had ended up the way he is because he let the one his brother loved die. But truly, it was something inevitable, right? As cruel as it sounds, it was all that Furihata could think of. No one was at fault, not the fifth prince, or the Emperor, or anyone. And yet both of them seem to be carrying a weight that was not theirs to carry. Akashi was not wrong for fearing his brother to feel broken again, to lose someone important again, it was not wrong for him to be conflicted because he wishes for his happiness. When has it ever been wrong to wish someone to be happy, especially your own brother?

"You're not." Furihata found himself saying, "I-If I was in your shoes…I would feel scared to let go of my brother too, what if….what if that person only wish to harm him? What if that person would break his heart as well? Akashi- _shujo_  isn't wrong, he isn't bad for thinking like that. We are all afraid to see our love ones hurt but…getting hurt, is part of the process. We all get hurt one way or another, to be loved or to be rejected, either ways we get hurt. Its better that you let  _denka_  take the risk than to let him be always caged into a notion he should not love anyone but you, because…he's only making it worst for himself. What matters in the end is that you'll be there for him…and you will, won't you?"

It took Akashi to digest all the words Furihata Kouki said, there was no use trying to protect Kuroko from everything, because the truth was what he said, one or another, they will be hurt, maybe by others, maybe by themselves. It was better to take the risk, it was better to take flight than to be forever ignorant. It was as simple as that. He needed to let Kuroko grow out of himself, he need him to learn and stopped being caged into his small world and his notion that everybody will hurt Akashi if he was not with him or he  _needs_  to be with him at all times. Kuroko needs to think of himself, of what he really wants for himself, what makes him happy. He needs to be a brother this once, not an Emperor or anything, what Kuroko needed him to be is  _Akashi Seijuuro_ , his brother.

Akashi found himself smiling, "I…see." He muttered. Ah and yet again he was saved by this commoner, a simple and average commoner. He scoffed to himself, what a pathetic Emperor was he to need an advise from a fairly educated peasant. Or maybe it was what made him able to give him the right words, because he is a commoner, because there was no complexity, he is simple.

"Kouki, thank you."

Furihata waved his hands in front of him, "T-There's n-nothing to be thankful for S-Shu—"

"Akashi."

"Huh?" Furihata blinked, "E-Excuse me?"

"My name, it would have been better to hear you call my name instead. Everybody calls me that already."

"B-But that would be d-disrespectful!"

"Its just between us then. Ah, or maybe you could just call me by my name."

"Y-Your name?!" Furihata's brain exploded, ahd, Kuroko might kill him if he dropped the honorifics he trained him to be as formal to everyone, address them respectively and to call the Emperor—the Emperor of all people—by simply just his name! Oh the horror he will face! And Kuroko said that calling people by the first name was only something either you do to address people below you or—

 _"_ _Family members…or your lover."_

Akashi isnt surely someone who is inferior, nor a family member—Furihata blushed furiously. Does Akashi even know what he means or what he might have been implying?!

"Is it…a problem?"

Its not a problem if Akashi was just a simple person, but Akashi is the Emperor of the greatest Empire! However, Furihata found something about those the other's mismatched eyes that just made him cave in from the others— _darn those eyes!_

"A-Akashi…-san."

Akashi smiled, just like he thought. It does sound good in his voice as strange as that would seem. The way his name rolled in the other's tongue seemed to have calmed the rest of the storm within his his chest. Again, he found himself breathing normally, the sweating in his palm had faded, and his migraine slightly dispersed in a dull feeling—all because of a simple average brunette.

* * *

The very next day, one of the most anticipated guest of the palace came. The Crimson Palace was the biggest, most grandious building he had ever been in his life. The walls were wide, and pillars looked strong and were designed in gold and gems, the ceiling is high, he thought it could house four more Emerald Palace inside. The Ministers and the council of Rakuzan all warmly welcomed him, they all seem happy and dying just to catch a glimpse of the infamous Hawk Child. His heart warmed up even more, Midorima stayed true to his words. As if the curse has been lifted, no tragedy fell upon his stay, even as he look at the people they didn't die. None of them fell in an ill fate. People turned and looked at him with respect unlike before when people looked at him with disgust and fear. He could hear them whispering about how his eyes were beautiful, eyes that he once thought were the ugliest thing that has ever happened to him. He wore the kimono designed by a famous tailor in Shuutoku, it has three layers in various shades of green, the sash was of the color of the sun. His haori was long and reached down the floor, it was black with the symbol of tribe of Shuutoku in the back. His hair was combed and cut neatly.

Today is a special day, Midorima told him that. This is like coming of age, somehow it made him a bit nervous, however, the hand that held his told him it going to be alright, and knowing him—he doesn't lie. He met with the whole Palace except for the Emperor who sent a message of welcoming and said he would wish to speak with him later when he is feeling a bit better. Midorima whispered and told him Akashi must have meant he had a lot of things to do and only made an excuse—someething he and the fifth prince were fond of doing.

Midorima went to have a private audience with the rest of the and unfortunately Takao was bombarded with tons of queries from the guests of the palace, Takao would lie if he said he wasn't able to handle them. They were very shock to know that Takao was adopted into the Emerald Palace by the second prince himself—

 _"_ _You must have some talent if you could keep up with Midorima-denka!"_

He remembered Minister Imayoshi said to him once before leaving with the rest of the Ministers, well maybe it was a matter of getting used to it. It occurred to him that Midorima isn't really good with getting in the good sides of people, let alone expressing himself. People seems to see the prince as someone a bit too tense, frank to the point of insensitivity. Well…those are not entirely false, but not entirely true either, Takao founss this out from staying in the Emerald Palace with Midorima for some days now. He is awkward about people, he isn't used to people speaking casually at him, he is not good at conveying his personal thoughts as well, but he isn't someone you could not learn to like. He has some sides that is a bit admiring, Midorima is hardworking despite all his words, he has this strong sense of justice as well. Midorima despite his consciousness about personal space which he seems to keep repeating over and over he would let him hold his hand when he feels afraid, and that had always been effective to calm him down. In his stay in the Emerald Palace, Midorima had been patient with him, despite all that panic attack during almost every waking morning he spent in the palace Midorima never complained. He stayed there and let him hold his hand until he had calmed down. It wasn't a matter of keeping up, if anyone is keeping up between the two of them, it would be the second prince.

Walking alone in the vast hallways of the palace Takao admired the view that the second prince looked at when he was younger, it was brighter, livelier and much beautiful than what he had. But now…this will be his home as well. Just like what he was taught in the Emerald Palace, he must put in his chest the pride of being one with the tribe. He is no longer just Takao Kazunari, he is now  _The Hawk Child_  of the tribe of Shuutoku, the head priest of the Empire of Teiko. This are the wings that Midorima promised, and he must use it just like he said. Today is only the start of—

Takao blinked and stopped midway, for a moment an image of something white flashed in his mind—a small artic…fox? Huh? Looking around Takao only found a few women walking carrying tray of food to bring to the banquet. What was it that he saw? Surely he just didn't imagine that did he? Turning ahead, his eyes widen, he saw a lines of attendants heads all lowered as they walk towards him. He blinked and realized something, at the middle of the pile stood a astounding figure of beauty and grace. As they passed anyone, the servants all bowed their head.

 _"_ _Colors are important in the courts."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Only the Emperor wears red and gold in the court, unless there is a high ranking delegate from another Kingdom or Empire whose symbol is the same color. I, the second prince in formal gathering wears green, this symbolizes the Emerald Palace, black with details of red or blue would be the fourth prince, violet or lavender is the third prince, and the lastly white and gold—"_

The fifth prince, Takao was shock, he looks no way in comparison to Akashi or Midorima, he is smaller, and looked even frail than the Emperor. His skin was the palest white he had seen, and his eyes were the color of the sky. He wore a very elaborate kimono with designs that looks like they were real lotus and a white dragon, his obi were the color of ash with golden embroideries of what seems like clouds. His presence was the exact opposite of the Emperor's, his was low barely noticeable, and he didn't ring authority, but rather pure grace and beauty. The line stopped and the attendants made way for the prince to walk between them. He looked like a God walking on top of the water. The prince stopped a few feet before Takao, the Hawk Child stunned with the other's appearance was still dazed until the teal haired prince dropped to his knees and bowed to his feet.

"WHA— _H-His Majesty_ w-what are you doing?!"

Kuroko rose to his feet, and bowed his head again, "Welcome to Teiko, Takao-sama."

" _S-Sama?!"_  Takao was baffled, what is he saying, he is the prince of this whole gigantic Empire, and he calls Takao with such honorifics? "I-I mean, Kuroko-denka you can call me Takao."

"But you are the head priest."

"B-But I'm…I mean you are the prince."

 _"_ _If ever you meet the fifth prince, do not be baffled, he is usually very formal."_

Takao felt his lips twitch, so what Midorima said was indeed true. So this was their youngest? He does look  _very_  young. He looks very intelligent just as like Midorima said—

 _"_ _He likes to run his mouth_."

Is actually what he said, but knowing the second prince that was surely what he meant. His smaller compared to the Emperor and relative smaller compared to Midorima. He does seems very formal, even much than Midorima himself. "T-There's no need to be so formal  _denka._ " Takao said chuckling as he bowed his head to the other. He smiled at the other and the other returned the gesture, but somehow it was quite different.

"Why are you alone here Takao…uhm…Takao-kun?"

Takao nodded in satisfaction, "Ah, Shin-chan is with the Emperor so I told him I'll just tour myself."

Kuroko stared at him blankly for a moment before he started chuckling, "I-I think, I misheard you Takao-kun, what was that again?"

"Ah, well Shin-chan is–"

"Shin-chan?"

"Yeah."

Kuroko stared for a moment before he turned and his shoulders started heaving up and down, Takao was baffled, "Ah, d-did I say something wrong?"

Kuroko faced him and waved his hand dismissing the thought, "No, not at all Takao-kun." He said, "Why  _Shin-chan_?"

"Ah…well Shintaro is very long and I think it suites…him?"

Kuroko only raised an eyebrow and chuckled against his hand, "Oh indeed it does suite someone as a big shy ball as Midorima-kun."

"You think so too! Ah, you're the only who agreed with me Kuroko!"

"Ah, why don't we have a seat and talk, I have always wanted to be able to speak with you. I have always been curious."

Takao nodded and followed Kuroko quietly. His steps were very light for a male, and his movements were so précised as if he was dancing even as he is just walking. He remembered Midorima once told him that the boy took after their mother, which didn't surprise him now, he does look quite feminine yet he had this unique air of intimidation, different from the two princes. His was brought by the beauty and wisdom his blue eyes kept as if he knew already even before you could have thought it. Now that he thought of it, Midorima said he had four other siblings, now he had met the Emperor and the fifth prince, all that was left was the third and fourth prince, he wondered what they were like, were they tall like Midorima, or is Midorima the only one tall among them? Midorima rarely mentions his brothers and when he does he looks like he was getting a headache, well looking at Kuroko what would be the reason to be bothered by such a light and beautiful sight? Kuroko seems nice.

Kuroko is quiet, Takao noticed this, it wasn't as if Midorima is any chatty as well but Kuroko was really quiet, his composure was as solid as a concrete could be, unlike Midorima to rile the other up isn't a difficult thing—but Kuroko is strangely uptight.  ** _His eyes are blank_** —Takao thought as they walk closer to the palace garden. The gazebo stood in the middle of the garden, the stone garden was well kept, it was very different from the luscious green orchard of the Emerald Palace filled with different kinds of bushes and ornamental flowers. Recently Midorima brought in a Hawk which he gave to him saying he just didn't want him to complain about being alone when the other was outside to work at the council.

Kuroko led them to the gazebo and asked Takao to take a seat while asking his attendants to bring some tea and sweets for the guest. As they left, Kuroko sat on his seat gracefully.

"How was your stay at the Emerald Palace, Takao-kun?"

Takao smiled, "It was great, I've never I mean, my room was the biggest room I probably ever had in my life."

"Oh, was it different from where you came from?"

Takao's smiled faltered, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh! No, no, its okay now…Shin-chan really helps me you know!"

Kuroko smiled, "Is that so? My brother…does?"

Takao nodded, "He helps me in my studies, ah, I;ve only started recently so go easy on me with the characters please." He said cheerfully. Kuroko could not hide, but this boy might be what his brother needed to lighten himself up. Energetic, lax and random—it was the exact opposite of the second prince. "Oh and he got me a  _huuuge_  Hawk last week! Oh, I've never seen a real one until then. Ah, they have big claws, I thought they were tiny, you know the ones that sings in the morning?"

"They are birds of prey Takao-kun, they really are big."

"Eh! Oh you mean the ones that eat meat? Oh yeah, they do give him meat."

"Yes, you are doing well with your studies Takao-kun."

"Eh! Thanks!"

Kuroko smiled back, it wasn't until a few female attendants passed. Takao looked over to where Kuroko's eyes were directed, the women were holding a pile of clothing, they didn't look like the colors that the Emperor would use, nor does a color the fifth prince would wear…was there someone else residing in the Inner Courts? Those were not the kind of materials an attendant would wear. A guest, an important guest.

"Ah, so  _ouji-sama_  would be leaving today?"

"Then the war isn't going to happen then, right?"

"Yes, I heard  _Shujo_ was able to persuade him."

Takao blinked, leaving…someone is leaving? "Ah, there was a guest?" he asked turning to face to the prince he found the other flinching at the word.

"Yes."

Why did he sound so sad? Takao quietly thought. Unable to supress his curiosity he spoke, "Is there…someone you should be with right now?"

Kuroko quickly whipped his head towards Takao, eyes wide, "I-I…"

"There is right? Someone you want to see?"

Kuroko only looked down in his hands settled in his lap. What will he do when he meets Kagami, what will he tell him? What good would be seeing him do? His chest hurt thinking about it, he wants to bid him goodbye but the rational part of him says it would only do much damage. The quiet whispers of the wind only reminded him of the night they met, the one stupid night he made the same mistake as to turn and speak to that person, if he could have only just let him do as he pleased that night. If he only didn't speak, maybe things would have been different, he wouldn't be wishing again for something he knows is impossible for someone like him to have—happiness. It didn't suite him, someone who passes on a judgement to sinners, what is he to be granted happiness?

When the attendants came to serve them tea and sweets Takao bowed his head and thanked them in behalf of the prince who fell in his own waist deep thoughts. Takao could barely read his expression, his lips nor his cheeks seemed to be frozen like a porcelain doll, he was barely moving any facial muscle, but his eyes were strangely expressive. It doesn't speak words or made sounds just like the sea, but you know when it was upset or a storm brews. Kuroko's eyes were sad and conflicted. It somehow made him think of what kind of family did Midorima really grew up on just looking at Kuroko. Rules, formalities and all those pleasantries, like a woman's corset they gripped and held them tight into a model of beauty and power yet it was not who they really were. Who really is Kuroko Tetsuya, was what Takao wanted to see.

"Why don't you go see that person?"

"I shouldn't."

Takao watched as Kuroko lifted his hands to put them on the tea cup. "Why not?" Takao asked.

"I…I am not brave." Kuroko said just above whisper. Takao tilted his head in the side, not brave…to see someone…but there was nothing to be frightened about, Kuroko is beautiful and dazzling, anyone would be pleased to be showered by his presence even once in their lifetime, why would he be shy to see someone? "I think I did something I shouldn't have."

"Then you should simply apologize for it."

Kuroko shook his head, "It is not easy…I may…hurt that person more doing so."

"Aren't you hurting that person all the more with what you are doing?" Kuroko's eyes widen and his hand shook at Takao's words. "If you know you did something wrong go apologize for it while the cut isn't deep yet, if you just let that person do as he pleases, if you do not stop that person, that person might fill in your silence with his own thoughts and interpretations. What I learned with my lectures with Shin-chan is that people tend to think using the worst possible option in the situation, ah…what was that again…pes….pesi…pessimistic? Yeah, that. People are pessimistic, so who knows what that person might think of your silence? Its more painful to be ignored than to be told off, trust me… _I know_."

Takao don't know but this seems important for Kuroko, and something told him he needed to tell him and pursueade him to run for it. "Are you scared Kuroko?"

Kuroko didn't answer but it was obvious. Admitting was stupid act for a prince, Takao knew the answer anyways. It was always frightening, to confirm things…back then when Midorima has not yet come, he had always been afraid of the truth, and finding out the outside world was the same, it was frightening as well. But as it was worth it, than to be forever ignorant. It was natural to be scared of the things you are not sure of. But if there was anything Takao learned from leaving the village and taking the risk to escape with Midorima—

"People need to take a risk in order to grow."

Kuroko blinked at Takao's words, and before he knew it he found the raven haired head priest standing from his seat with a cheerful smile, he then grabbed the prince's wrist gently urging him to stand and follow him. Kuroko was stunned but could not speak, he then found Midorima who was standing there at a corner watching the two, he didn't stop Takao or said anything. Before Kuroko knew it Takao had pulled him in the hallways.

"Come on," he said as he let go of him, "go for it, go after that person."

"T-Takao-san…"

Takao shook his head, and spun Kuroko so that he was facing towards the hallways, "The answer doesn't matter, do what you think you need to. The only things we regret in the end are the things we didn't do." Chuckling Takao gave Kuroko's back a gentle push, the prince staggered forward but stop in his tracks. For a moment Takao felt himself frowning, ah…well that didn't turned out as expected. As Takao was about to heave a sigh, he found Kuroko's shoulder tensing and he turned to face Takao.

That was right, Kuroko thought as he faced the head priest, what was there to lose anyway? There was nothing to lose, what was he so afraid of? He was an idiot to think he could have salvaged Kagami's feelings by futher lying to him by simply not telling him the truth, Kagami Taiga would only live in some illusion that his  _friend_  is a simple man working in the Crimson Palace. He was silly to think he could have eased it by just avoiding it. What good would be prolonging Kagami's ignorance? Kagami trusted him and yet he couldn't at least tell him something as simple as that? Kagami had been a good man, and Kuroko was only being unfair by feeding him lies. Yes, he needed to go, he needs to tell him at least, Kagami's answer or response does not necessary matter, the fact that he was repaying the man's kindness was enough.

"I…I'm going to stop running away!"

From afar Midorima watched, he doesn't know what the two were talking about, however, he had never seen Kuroko looked so determined before. What on earth did Takao told to him anyways? Midorima was baffled when Kuroko suddenly pulled the hem of his kimono and started running, Kuroko the embodiment of grace and beauty just…ran off like some kid pulling his clothings like that? Midorima almost felt his jaw drop on the floor watching the other run in the fastest he saw him ran for the past years of the other's existence. Kuroko never run, and most especially  _not_  inside the Crimson Palace, in the hallways of the inner court to be specific! Midorima waited until Kuroko was out of sight to step forward.

"Shin-chan has a bad hobby of eavesdropping." Takao said as he turned and found Midorima walking quietly towards him, his lips pressed in its usual thin line. Takao smiled at him.

"I am doing nothing as such." Midorima replied with a huff before turning towards where Kuroko's figure disappeared. It didn't surprise him that Takao was able to quickly spot him. "What was that about?"

Takao chuckled and placed a finger against his lips,  _"Himitsu!_ "

Midorima sighed and turned before grabbing Takao's wrist, "You are impossible to deal with, what are you a kid?" he said dragging the other along. Takao just chuckled, "I cant seem to get my eyes off from you and expect you not to run into trouble."

"Then isnt that better, at the very least, you will never leave me!"

Midorima scoffed, "Don't count on it."

* * *

The sun seems a bit happy shining down on Kaijo, Aomine for a moment wondered if it ever stormed in there. It was as if the weather was in favoured of the Northern Kingdom. However, it was exactly the opposite inside the Golden Palace. Despite all the bright and beautiful structure, the place was always quiet, and for some reason something told Aomine it wasn't like this before. Since their arrival in the palace, the King seemed to have dodge all private audience he asked for and it puzzled Aomine. Whenever he would prompt about his main task, the King would excuse himself and it somehow was starting to irk Aomine. The prince didn't have time to play around and beat around the bushes. Aomine came here for something, and he'd rather do it quickly. Staying in the Golden Palace for days suffocates him as if the air slowly was thinning. Kaijo is beautiful but there was no reason for him to stay.

Aomine sighed for the umpteenth time that day, he decided to ease his boredom by walking around the palace—which he later realized was a bad idea. Clicking his tongue Aomine had never been so angry by the genius whoever decided to made all the doors, walls, and corners of the palace identical to each other. Which was did he took again, left, right, or…straight ahead? Why him again of all people? What was the reason Akashi sent him of all people to Kaijo, he knew well he has no tact with these kind of things, he could have waited for Midorima's return and sent him or Mebuchi, or Imayoshi, or anyone else but him. He has no skills with making pleasantries and impression with others, well maybe if he was a bit two years younger. And the King doesn't seem happy to see him either. Thinking about it, the Emperor could have asked Himuro Tatsuya, the guy was Murasakibara's closest friend—if not his babysitter—and was the most trusted guy when it comes to thinks like affairs of foreign states, the guy was practically made for this kind of things, with that never wavering smiles. Aomine is clearly different from any of them, he didn't have or was ever forced to make pleasantries with anyone, he wasn't made for those things, he was made for the battle grounds.

"This is crazy." He murmured to himself, it had been days and yet not a word from the King. Maybe it's a foreshadowing that yeah, the King has no interest with whatever he wants to say. Which of course is annoying— _does he know how damn annoying the journey was? I had to be in the ship for days and all I saw was water, water and more water!_ Aomine grumbled to himself when something caught his eyes, he blinked and realize something that was out of the place, he turned to his side and found a double door, was there…a double door there? Shrugging, the prince just simply out of desperation to find his way out of the never ending identical hallways pushed the doors opened.

Stepping in the prince's sense was filled with the scent of papyrus and old leather—it was an archive, the tall shelves stood there almost covered in dusts. Aomine stepped in looking at the leather bound books with titles he would surely never be interested to read, he chuckled to himself thinking only either Akashi or Kuroko would be happy seeing something like this. The place obviously looked as if it the last time someone visisted it was a very long time ago. Aomine stopped and sniffed the air, something else seems to be lingering in the room, a scent of…paint? He looked around passing the tall shelves towards the back of the room, he stopped when he found something covered in a white mantle. There was a stool, and a small table next to it where several paint brushes sat ruined from years of not getting any washes, a pallet sat there with paints hardened and empty bottles of different shades of paints. Out of curiosity Aomine pulled the mantle off.

His eyes widen at the sight, the unfinished artwork looked like it was only painted yesterday with the bright colors. His fingers felt numb and the mantle in his hand fell to the floor soundlessly. The unfinished painting depicted a bright and sunny day in a sunflower fields, and there were a figure which Aomine assumed to be a girl, and there was another image, an unfinished image of another child. The prince stared at the image, the girl who was slightly perhaps three years older than the other was wearing a bright blue kimono, and her hair was long waving freely with the invisible wind. Her cheerful smile and beautiful almond shape eyes, and her long golden locks almost made her look so much like the King. For a moment if one would not look closely one could assume the one in the bright blue kimono is the King in his younger days. However, what tugged something in Aomine was the unfinished image next to it, a smaller boy wearing a lavender colored kimono paired with a blue haori, his face was unfinished but his left eye was already done, it was amber, and his hair was shorter, just like most boys in his age would have, and it was the same shade of the girl next to him. It was that unfinished smile that Aomine couldn't take his eyes off.

_I've met…one of them before…haven't I?_

Who are they, Aomine asked himself, who are these two, why does the girl next to the boy looked so much like the King and the boy…the boy there why does he seems so familiar for Aomine? Where have he seen this boy before? Then Aomine only realized something, up in the wall a big frame hung, looking up, his eyes widen. It was a painting of what seems like a family, a man wearing a crown with dark amber eyes sat on the familiar looking throne, on his left was a woman with a small lithe frame and gentle smile, her hair was long and golden, her small and slender hands rested in the shoulders of the man in the throne, on their right stood two children, a girl with similar hair with the woman, again she looks so much like the current King of Kaijo, and then a small boy holding hands with the girl. Could this be—

"Aomine- _denka_!"

Aomine turned and found a maid standing there with a horrified expression in her face. Slipping behind the girl he found the raven haired Royal Adviser with his usual frown, Aomine stared at the two. "This place is strictly prohibited, with all due respect I ask you to step out." Kasamatsu said. He was surprised to see the prince to actually find the palace's old archive. The place was filled with sad memories, it was locked out to prevent the same air filling the already barren and dull palace. Looking at it now after so many years Kasamatsu couldn't help but to wish for that brighter days again, when the palace wasn't just a place where the King lived, it was the home of a family as well. "Prince, please…heed our words this is—"

"Who are these people?" Aomine asked.

"Its just His Majesty's predecessors, this is an old archive so—"

"The king is one of these people."

Kasamatsu was stunned and found himself taken aback, how…one could assume simply that those people might be the past Royal Family before Kise's father, or something, also how would Aomine know, he has no evidence…right? "I'll take care of this." Kasamatsu said to the maid, who meekly nodded and quickly left the two alone. As her footsteps grew fainter, and disappeared from their ears' reach, Kasamatsu returned his eyes towards the prince. The painting that was left there, he remember that, it was an unfinished painting of the late Queen. Aomine wasn't asking, he was stating and that itself made Kasamatsu wonder. What was really the reason why the Emperor of Teiko sent his fourth brother to a long and distant journey just to Kaijo just to remind Kise of a promise he made? There culd have been many other people, but why the fourth prince of Teiko? Why Aomine? And the reaction Kise gave them the day Aomine met with him, since then Kise would joke, chuckle and avoid the topic even if Kasamatsu pressed the answer from him. Kise was hiding something.

"Yes." Kasamatsu answered finally. "But what is it to you?"

Aomine's hand clenched to a fist…

"Why…why none of them are here with the King."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at Aomine's question, "Why, didn't the Emperor told you beforehand?"

 _"_ _What?" Kise Yuuki stood from his seat in disbelief, his wife, Ryouka had only passed a few weeks ago and he was not prepared for the next thing that came. The palace is still mourning over the lost and yet this crisis came. Back then Kasamatsu was still in the ripe of age of thirteen, he stood there with his father who served as the King's informant, he remembered the face the man had, angry, desperate, scared. His children, his own life, and the lives of his people were in danger in the hands of their enemies. What would he do?_

 _"_ _It would be safe to send the prince and princess somewhere, perhaps in the care of someone who would be least expected to agree." Kasamatsu's father suggested._

_It was when the idea came, Kise Yuuki's childhood friend was the current Emperor of the Empire of Teiko which was something a lot didn't know. Kise Yuuki and the Emperor chose that to be that way to avoid conflict and people targeting them both, and to be able to provide assistance with each other without putting much attention. "You are right," Kise Yuuki said as he sighed, it was for the best. For them._

_His eldest child was sent in a temple in the far north with the female monks while his second child was sent in his friend's care which he and his family warmly welcomed._

_When the threat settled down, Kise Yuuki thought it would be alright then, he didn't know it was only a calm before the storm. With his deep longing from his children he arranged quickly for them to be brought back to the palace soon after summer, however—_

"They're all dead now." Kasamatsu said as he turned around, "There are nothing here for you to see, you must leave this place be, it is only a box of sad memories."

Aomine's eyes widen…all dead…what about King, if the King was one of them then…dead? That doesn't seem to make sense, however to Kasamatsu it made perfect sense. All of those in that picture is dead, Kise isnt any better. Yeah, he is breathing but that doesn't necessarily meant the man is still alive inside, he is barely living with the crumbs of his and other's sanity. Kise Ryouta…died as well that very same day.

* * *

"Oi, what are you doing, we need to go if you want to arrive quickly to Seirin before your father starts building a farm or something inside the palace." Hyuuga said as he glanced at Kagami who seems to have been constaltly looking at the crowd as if waiting for something—or someone. Could it be that his suspicion was right when he thought Kagami is seeing someone in Teiko? It actually made him wonder what he even asked Mebuchi that morning. The young prince and soon King-to-be suddenly asked Mebuchi something in private that morning after that for a moment the man didn't say anything. Could it be that Mebuchi knows who Kagami was seeing? Or…was it something else? Kagami didn't look back at him making Hyuuga sigh, they were running out of time, who knows what Kiyoshi was doing back in the palace while they were out. "Oi, let's go, we're done packing up."

Kagami sighed, stupid, of course…what was he thinking, "Yeah…sure." He replied as he turned and started to walk towards the ship. He was stupid, he should have known, he should have paid more attention to it, he should have realized— _that was why he speaks so formally, that was why his clothes were different from the others—_ and yet…why wasn't he angry? He should have been right? But he wasn't. He lied, he believed him, he didn't told him anything. But maybe it was because he was equally stupid for quickly assuming things.

 _"_ _Ah, Mebuchi."_

 _"_ _Huh?" The minister turned and raised a brow at the prince, it was early that morning the Minister was helping their party to arrange things they needed to leave that day. Kagami wanted to confirm it now, for himself. It was just starnge, why hasn't he had seen Kuroko even once roaming the palace like every other attendants and servants of the palace, men were not allowed in the kitchen those were tasks for women so surely he would be taking things in and out instead, perhaps tending the gardens or something, yet not even once he had a run about with him. And the clothes he wore, they were so different from the rest, he realized the usual attendants does not wear any jewels, yet Kuroko….gave him a golden bracelet, and his clothes were very intricate, he usually wears a haori over his clothes which was rare among the others._

_He had seen everyone in the palace, Akashi introduced him to all the Ministers and the whole Council of Rakuzan, he had seen all the women of the outer courts of the Palace during his arrival in the palace, he had seen everyone except—_

_"_ _What was the fifth prince's name?"_

_Mebuchi blinked in in confusion at the question, "What's with the sudden question ouji-sama?"_

_He is the youngest among the five sons of the late Empress and Emperor, he is Akashi's most pride on and loved brother, there were few to none accounts about him and he was rarely mentioned because he was thought to be sickly, always inside the palace, no one had ever seen him outside the palace, was what most people said._

_"_ _Just…please, I need to know."_

_Mebuchi blinked and chuckled awkwardly, "Ah, I don't know why you are asking this but if you must know—"_

Kuroko Tetsuya, he should have known. The guy was the fifth prince. That was why he said those words, that was why he knows a lot about wars, he wasn't a simple guy in the palace, he  _is_  the fifth prince. Kagami wanted to be angry at himself and for Kuroko for prolonging his ignorance, but he could not. Instead seated within his chest was the wish that he would—

"PLEASE WAIT!"

He must…be imagining…things right?

Kagami could hear the sounds of the horse's feet against the ground, before he knew it he could hear the people chattering—

"Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" And that was the last straw, turning Kagami found the most unbelievable sight. The palace soldiers were all gathered almost close to the black stallion all worried for the rider who was in his formal clothing, a kimono that no one would be able to wear so beautifully and elegantly than he would. What was he…doing there, wasn't he supposed to be busy with the affairs of the palace? Didn't they say he never left the palace grounds? Why was he there right now?

With one swift motion he found the prince without any effort jumped off from the horse and down flat in his feet. His eyes were staring right at his eyes, he wish he could read his mind and tell him what was he doing there, why now? He had already accepted that he will not come, that he will just forget about him and the things they spoke about. But Kagami couldn't deny…inside his chest he was waiting for this, hoping he'd dropped by, at least to say good bye and maybe that was why he cannot be angry at him. He wanted to see Kuroko…even once before he leave and hear from him the end of all these lies. Kagami watched as the other discarded his haori on the floor and ran as quickly as his limbs could bring him while he was just frozen in there trying to put in right arrangement his thoughts, what will he say to him, what was there to say?

Kuroko stopped ignoring all the noises and the words the Imperial Guards were telling him, they said it was wrong, improper, he should be in the palace, he shouldn't be there— _No, I should be here_. That was right, this was what Akashi would want him to do, if his mother or Ogiwara was here, they would tell him the same thing Takao said. Kuroko was foolish to think otherwise, to think his silence would cure it all, would mend the ache in his chest. That was silly of him. And despite all of that, despite all of the lies Kagami turned to him, he was there…waiting for him. His chest was starting to beat loud on his ears, for the first time he felt so anxious, nervous in front of a single man. Maybe it was because this was the first time he would step off the wall he built for himself, it was the first time he decided to stop running away.

 _"_ _If you do not stop that person, that person might fill in your silence with his own thoughts and interpretations."_

 _"_ _Aren't you hurting that person all the more with what you are doing?"_

 _"_ _The only things we regret in the end are the things we didn't do."_

Catching his breath Kuroko balled his hand into a fist, the only things he regrets are the chances he didn't take back then. If he had told Ogiwara Shigehiro back then his own thoughts, if only he ran after him and told him he felt the same way, maybe if only he objected Akashi's decision, if only he spoke up, if only he didn't let those chances pass, things would have been different. And today he chose to make it different, he chooses to stop that stupid cycle, Kagami's reply wouldn't matter now, all that he needed was to tell him.

"I-I have something to tell you." Kuroko said. He didn't wait for the other to reply, "The truth is…I am the fifth prince!"

Kagami didn't flich, he just watched Kuroko for a moment. True that he did say his reply doesn't matter, but— _ah…it does hurt still—_ Kuroko averted his eyes from the other, who would have thought even after so many years, it still feels painful. Kuroko reached to his chest where he hid that small token of their brief meeting. At least he have this, at least he—

"I know." Kagami said, "Thank you for being honest."

Kuroko whipped his head to the prince eyes wide, "Y-You…know…how?"

Kagami sighed, "Your clothes and the way you speak. It rose my suspicion." He said, "Then I realized out of all the people staying in the palace the only one I haven't met is the fifth prince. I asked Minister Mebuchi, he told me the name of the fifth prince."

"I…apologize, I would understand if you don't wish to hear from me anymore…however, I-I would…at least allow me to say my parting words."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the other's words when suddenly the other dropped to his knees making everyone around them exclaim in shock. "W-What are doing get up this instant!" Kagami said in shock, however Kuroko didn't heed and continued as he slowly placed his hand on the dirt filled ground and was about to bow his head—"OI! That's enough already!" Kagami exclaimed as he pulled Kuroko by the upper arm forgetting all that was due and proper in handling someone of royal birth. Kuroko looked at him puzzled as if asking why he is stopping him. However what stunned Kuroko was what happened next, Kagami pulled him to stand back straight in his feet, and started dusting off his clothes.

"Kagami-kun…what are you—"

"The dirt doesn't suite the one I wish to be my future consort."

Kuroko felt his cheeks burnt red at the other's utter bluntness. However Kagami didn't waver, he had made a decision, even before he knew Kuroko was the fifth prince, it will be stupid if he would even deny his utter adoration to the other. He might not be quite sure yet about how deep his feelings are for the other thinking that they have only met a few times, but seeing that he could not put him off his head is a clear sign as it is, that somehow he  _did_  fell for this boy. Even if Kuroko wasn't the fifth prince, if Kuroko was just a simple attendant as he assumed before, his decision wouldn't change. He would still like him no matter what. "Once I become the King of Seirin, I would return, and make you  _mine_." Kagami said barely above whisper just enough for the prince to hear. He knelt and fell to one his knee and cupped Kuroko's right hand. Kuroko's hand were slightly trembling, and cold, strangely though they look small and fragile it was calloused the way a swordsman's hands were. Just like his heart, Kagami thought, it was fit for a uptight and strict life of a prince yet it was gentle and warm as well. "I have made my decision, if I wouldn't have you by my side, I wouldn't want any other." he said and kissed the back of Kuroko's hand as if to seal his words.

Kuroko was stunned, frozen at the other's words—Kagami was waiting for him, Kagami will become the King for him? Eyes slowly breamed in, no one had ever gone so far to do this, none of them looked at him the way Kagami did. And he was so happy he didn't know what to do with the way his heart feels so warm so full. He could only thank Takao and everyone who ever persuade him to run here today. The chance he took brought him here. He could barely even think of what to say, he just feel so— _happy_. Before he knew it he felt something warm and wet rolling down his cheeks.

"W-Wha—Hey!" Kagami stood and grabbed his shoulders, "Did I say something wrong, why are you crying?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I will be waiting."


	16. FORGET

" _Search for him, he's gotta be somewhere!"_

_The voice Kise Ryouta swore he'd never forget, never…_

_That night he and his father came back to Kaijo, after a long wait his father finally returned and brought him back to their Kingdom. He never explained why he even sent him to the Crimson Palace, though the stay in Teiko was anything but unpleasant. If he would even describe it the short stay it was like a mid-summer's dream, the Empress was as gentle as his mother who had passed away, the Emperor although was rarely seen, as described by Aomine and his brothers is a kind and loving father to them. He likes the five siblings and their peculiar relationship with each other, all his life he only had his sister to be with, he honesty has no idea what it was like to have perhaps an older or a younger brother. The vacation sparked an interest in him, one day…one day he'll come back and see Aomine again, at that time he would have been a great general then, he'll lead their army just like Aomine—and he'll look at him, at his way, finally. He wondered if his father will be alright about it, will he be quite fine with his son taking up a sword, a weapon? In a short time Kise had found that he had been quite comfortable with the weight of the sword in his hand._

_That night they asked to stay in the convent where his sister was staying, Kise Yuuka. Yuuka always had a special place in Kise's heart. Yuuka had always tried to look and stand as Kise's support even after their mother's death. She had a long flowing golden hair that she had loved dearly especially when people comments on how she looked like their late mother because of it. She is beautiful and strong. That night however…took that beauty away._

_Kise woke up hearing a ruckus outside his room, getting up he found the door quietly but quickly being slammed open. Kise with only the light of the moonlight illuminating the room found his sister standing there and closing the door and locking it._

" _Yuuka-nee?"_

" _Sh!" she hushed him, Kise climbed out of his bed in confusion. Yuuka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the closet, opening it Yuuka took a few of her brother's clothes and threw it on the bed._

" _What's happening?" The prince asked._

_His sister turned and gave him a sad smile, it was only then when the prince realized something—_

" _SEARCH AROUND HE'S HERE THAT'S FOR SURE!"_

_The voice roared like a thunder, Kise was frozen, was this…another of those bad dreams he have sometimes? As if to answer his mental question Yuuka shook her head and cupped his small face in her delicate hands. Her eyes were sad and scared but she was doing her best not to show it. "Listen to me Ryou," she whispered, "I need you to stay quiet and hide inside the closet until help comes."_

" _H-Help?" Kise asked, "Why, w-what's happening?"_

_The blonde princess hesitated to answer her brother's curiousness, however, she realized, he was bound to know it sooner or later, "There are people looking for you. They killed Father." The prince's eyes widen. His father…was killed? "They'll kill you if they found you, they didn't kill me because they thought even if I live I would be easily undermine, I'll never be able to inherit the throne…I'm a woman. But you, you need to be safe, as long as you are safe, then Father's sacrifices, our people, they wouldn't be waiting in vain."_

" _I can fight. I-I'll protect you a-and myself, then we'll escape!"_

_The princess shook her head, and slid her hands into Kise's smaller ones, "I know but…a King's hand isn't fit to be sullied by the blood of these beasts." She kissed them tenderly, "Use them to hold our Kingdom in peace, use it to protect our people."_

_As she spoke those words, Yuuka turned and started rummaging among the drawers, kise was too confused to process to the things that were happening, the next thing he remember was seeing his sister tying her hair in a lose ponytail—_

_**SNIP!** _

_Kise Yuuka, loved her long golden hair, but she cut it down that very night, Kise watched in horror as he saw the long bundle of golden locks fell to the floor soundlessly. She turned to him with a sad smile, Kise was shock to see a mirror image of himself from his sister's face. She looks exactly like Kise with a short hair, just a bit taller. She picked up the hair and threw it in the closet, before turning again to her younger brother. "No one will know." She said barely above whisper, "Didn't they said, we both look like Mother. They wouldn't look for me. They don't need me."_

_That was when Kise understood what his sister was planning, it was stupid, silly, it was enough that they lost their parents, it was too much already. Kise's eyes started breaming with tears, he started shaking his head vehemently opposing her idea. "No, no, Onee-sama there's no need! W-We can just fight them back and—"_

" _Ryou," she said sternly, she shook her head and smiled, "Listen to me, once this is over, promise me…you'll be a great King, you'll take care of yourself, alright?"_

_Kise only nodded and that was the last thing he remember before getting pushed inside the closet. Be a good boy, be quiet, be still, that has always been told to him, Yuuka never insisted the rules on him, never but only this time. The darkness was frightening, and it killed him to hear these people…kill her. They didn't know, what he really looks like, that was what Kise thought, if they knew they'd e surprised to see a taller Kise Ryouta in that bed. They didn't, they laughed and cheered as they stabbed his sister mercilessly, and she didn't scream, she didn't even cry. Their attackers thinking the prince was merely too deep in his sleep to react to the attack didn't thought it was any strange. Kise cried silently in the closet—_

_it should have been him._

_The next morning help came, Kise who was too frightened to see his sister's corpse did not leave the closet until help came. He didn't even dare to turn his head towards the bed, he didn't want to remember his sister that way. He was the only one alive to get out of the convent that night, all the monks were killed. They were slashed, stabbed and beaten to death. And his Father, the King was found in the hallway, a hand missing, and a dagger right through his chest killed him. Kise returned to the palace, but it was never the same again, as if he died that night as well._

Aomine didn't get a good sleep the night before, he was constantly bothered by the thought of that boy in that painting, was that the King's younger brother? Why wasn't he in that painting? If everyone in the painting is already dead, then could it be that the King is the late King's bastard son? And where and when did he met that boy in the painting? He cursed his ever so short term and poor facial recognition, he sometimes wish he had Kuroko's excellent memory when it comes with faces during moments like this. Something didn't settle nicely with him, though he couldn't quite understand what, he somehow knew, that whatever happened back then, the deaths of those people that was the reason for those stupidly fake smiles from the King. It irked him, he didn't like the way the King smiled with all sunshine and bright light knowing those were fake. Could this also be the reason why Akashi had sent him specifically? Did he somehow have connection with the King's family before? Aomine sighed as he continued to lazily gaze down on the palace garden, he was starting get sick of all the fake pleasantries and secrets. It actually even made Aomine puzzled that Akashi of all people went out himself to send him to remind Kise of something such as a stupid promise. Kise doesn't even look like someone who would be very experienced monarch, yeah his looks are stunning and from Aomine's own experience from Kuroko, looks could really be a great weapon for others to cave in—but aside from that what does Kise Ryouta has to offer? Or maybe…it was that—the connection  _he_  had with the King's family before. But what exactly is it?

Ruffling his short hair Aomine grumbled—

" _Meow."_

Aomine blinked as he realized the small sound of a cat nearby, turning he found a slender ball of black fur with dark sapphire eyes staring right at Aomine's similar colored eyes. "What now?" Aomine asked the cat who only raised it's paws and licked it. Yeah, not a very good sign, AOmine thought, he is starting to ask a stupid cat for an opinion. The cat suddenly jumped and stood in the balcony and stared at Aomine again as if studying the new face.

"AH! Aoi-cchi!"

Aomine's eyes widen… _cchi?_  Where did he heard that before, whipping his head to find who it was he found a female attendant running towards them. When the maid realized Aomine's presence she quickly dipped her head in an apologetic bow, "I-I'm sorry Y-Your Highness!" she said almost squeaking under the harsh and piercing gaze of the taller male. "D-Did Aoi-cchi d-disturb you?"

"You." Aomine clenched his hand into a fist, that way of calling people…he had heard of it before.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"That name."

The maid blinked and stared at Aomine and chuckled lightly, "Oh, you mean Ao-cchi?" she then walked pass the prince and brought the cat up and into her arms, "Aoi-cchi's His Majesty's pet. His Majesty named him."

"The King…named him."

"Actually his name was only Aoi, but His Majesty puts  _cchi_  in his name whenever he calls him, its like uhm…a nickname. Aoi isn't used anymore when someone doesn't call him with cchi, he thinks its part of his name since His Majesty always calls him that." The maid explained, "Is something the matter Your Highness?"

_Cchi…_

_He had heard of it be—_

" _Ah, Aominecchi there you are!"_

" _Huh?" Turning Aomine found a boy with short golden locks and smile as bright as that summer's sun. "What's with you and that stupid nickname, its AO-MINE, just AO-MINE, understood?"_

" _But that's boring! I like it that way!"_

Aomine was baffled, that kid…the kid with golden hair back then, he called him with that right? Who…what was his name again?

"Has he always done that?"

The maid nodded, "I've been only here for a few years but since I started working here I heard him calling the attendants that way, so I think so."

Aomine bit his lower lip, he's getting it, slowly he can feel that he's close to remembering, "Another question—is the King…what was his birth order?Did he have…two siblings?"

The maid's eyes widen, "Eh, I thought Your Highness knew already, His Majesty is second child of the late King Yuuki, he only has a sister."

" _Who is that?"_

_Akashi turned and found where Aomine was looking at, some of their mother's attendants were escorting someone into the inner courts. Watching from the second floor of the palace they could see few of the details however—"Ah, he must be Prince Kise Ryouta of Kaijo, Mother told me a few days ago." Akashi answered. Aomine watched as the golden hair quietly followed the number of attendants. He looked young, not as young as their youngest brother though. Akashi carried the fifth prince in his arms as he walked closer to the window watching the scene unfold and Kuroko quietly watched in interest. "He's having a vacation here Mother said, the King of Kaijo his father is Father's close friend, we must be courteous of him."_

" _I don't care." Aomine said lazily._

" _Don't speak like that, you know well Mother would be displeased."_

_._

_._

_._

" _Father will be coming tomorrow, he's going to take me back to Kaijo."_

" _Good for you." Aomine said. It was too quick, he thought, the day he met Kise he thought the other ws one of those spoiled rotten kids, brought up with a silver spoon in the mouth, Kise might not be entirely_ _ **not**_ _like that but he isnt entirely like that either. He's talkative and spontenus, and highly energetic—too energetic, but on the other side he is the kind of person who isn't afraid to be injured or hurt. Kise is hard working and very jolly, for a few weeks of his stay he added some energy aand air of change into the ever so stagnant life in the Palace. People liked him easily, he can easily get into the hearts of anybody. Though Aomine knew Kise had always wanted to go back to Kaijo, he prayed that in the back of his mind he wanted to stay there with them…with him. He like the way Kise showered him attention, he liked the way the other followed him everywhere, he liked the way he admired him, and looked at him like some amazing hero of an epic journey. If Kise would only stay._

" _Hey,"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Promise me something Aominecchi!"_

" _Huh? Why should I, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes."_

_Kise puffed his cheeks like he always do when he was annoyed, Aomine was sure he was mentally scolding him for saying something so un -princely, whatever that might be. "But come on!"_

" _Whatever, whatever, just stop doing that."_

_Kise's eyes brighten up like the sun suddenly decided to live in it. "Ah, then, promise me you won't forget me!"_

" _You sound like a lovesick heroin in some cliché romance novel, do you realize that?"_

" _EH! But you're so forgetful!"_

" _I am not."_

" _YES YOU ARE!"_

" _No."_

" _Yes!"_

" _NO!"_

" _YES! Remember it took you seven days to remember my whole name and to think that my last name has only two syllables!"_

_Aomine averted his eyes, well he can't deny that one. "Alright, whatever."_

" _EH! That can't do! Promise me!"_

" _Promise whatever makes you shut up."_

" _Okay! Then in return I promise I'll come back, and I'll be the best general you could ever fight, I'll give you a decent fight!"_

When Kise Ryouta left he didn't get to see him, the King's arrival and Kise's departure was made secret eve for them. And then…just like that he had never heard of him. It was difficult to keep his promise. Aomine didn't wish to have such feeble storage for memorization of names, it took him only a month before he had forgotten the name Kise Ryouta. Then week turned to months and before he knew it he could barely remember what the boy who spent a summer with them in the palace looks like. Kise, why didn't he say anything to him? What changed, where was the kid he knew before? Storming through the hallways he ignored all the looks he was getting from the attendants, he needs to know from Kise himself, what happened to him, he said he'd come and become a general, what changed? What made him into this, why didn't he sent him any letter, if he only sent even just one letter, he would never be able to forget him. He'll read it every day and remind him about a blonde kid who once spent a summer with them in the Crimson Palace. He never wanted to forget him, never.

"A-Aomine-denka!" Sakurai exclaimed seeing him storming out from the hallways with eyebrows furrowed in anger. Aomine was never known to express his feelings other than anger and brute force, having him at this state in a different territory would not reflect good for Too nor the Empire, Imayoshi wouldn't be happy to hear this when they return. Aomine stopped and suddenly look at Sakurai with his piercing blue eyes. Noticing Aomine's mood Kasamatsu who wasn't very far from the scene walked towards the prince.

"Is something the matter Aomine-sama?" the raven haired Royal Adviser asked.

Aomine whipped his head towards Kasamatsu as if he had switched his target instead and had turned his attention full on the other, "Where is Kise!" he asked without minding about formalities and all. He didn't like it, he had been treating the other like a complete stranger when they had met each other before, became acquainted and lived under the same roof for a whole season.

Kasamatsu's eyes widen at Aomine's sudden question and disregarding the other's title. It clicked to his mind that this was what Kise was hiding from him, Aomine has something to do with it. "He's in the garden." Kasamatsu replied. Without any word Aomine quickly made his way to the garden, in confusion and worry for the King's state under Aomine's anger he followed the tanned skin prince to the garden. What is Aomine for Kise, was what Kasamatsu wanted to know, why wont Kise talk about it, Kise who talked too much for his own good would instantly shut up when it becomes about Aomine or the promise he made to the current Emperor of Teiko.

Aomine's strides were fast and hurried and before they knew it they were there in the garden, Kise was sitting in his usual spot with a female attendant next to him and two guards while reading through the papers of the reports from the capital. Aomine stopped there staring at Kise's back, his long hair made Aomine hesitate about his real identity, however, right now he would know, he decided he will do everything to know the truth from the other. Without any formal announcement of their presence Aomine walked towards the other, the guards all bowed their heads to him which made the King turned his head to him, and that was the chance he needed. The dark skinned prince forcefully grabbed the King's upper arm and forced him to stand—

" _DENKA!"_  Sakurai exclaimed in horror. The guards all went wide eyed and started to grab the sheath of their swords but before they could wield it Kasamatsu raised his hand telling them to keep in standby. Kasamatsu knows Aomine isn't that much of an idiot to just suddenly cause the King any fatal harm, and besides— _Kise needs this talk, he needs to face whatever Aomine has to say_.

"A-Aominecchi!" Kise suddenly slipped the word from the sudden action from the other. However, Kise realizing the word slipped, quickly tried to rephrase it, "I-I mean  _Denka_ , w-what…what are you doing—"

"Say that again." Aomine's voice was low and it sent shivers in Kise's spine. The hold in his upper arm tightened, Kise almost squeezed himself from the pain from the other's hold. Aomine's hands and gripped had gotten heavier and stronger last time he remembered. Kise looked at the other, what was happening, what's wrong with Aomine? His eyes were frightening they were staring right at him like undressing him or sucking the life out of his soul. The last time he felt this frightened was that night. Aomine tugged again his arm making hiss involuntarily, "What did you call me?"

"I-It was just a slip of the tongue, b-bad habit,  _Denka_  w-would you mind letting—"

Kise gasped and everyone in the garden as well except for Kasamatsu and dark blue haired prince, as the he suddenly grabbed Kise hair and pulled it back revealing Kise's slender neck. Kise with all his remaining strength that was drained by those frightening midnight blue eyes tried to pry the other away, the guards were starting to feel the need to protect their King, however Kasamatsu only shook his head, it takes more than a pull in the hair to kill a King. And looking at Sakura's constant wailing for the prince it was enough for the three them.

"Denka, please let go of Kise- _heika_!" Sakurai cried in panic, what will he tell Imayoshi when they returned, he let Aomine go bersek towards a King,  _A KING_ of all people! However Sakurai knowing well the fourth prince restraining the other would probably end him up with a broken rib or two, and he stayed there in a safe distance trying to convince the other that holding a King like that is in so many levels  _wrong_.

Aomine however stared at the other ignoring the Kise's struggle under his grip, this was the second reason why he wasn't able to quickly remember Kise, right there in that pale neck, on the side was a small scar that he knew so well. The first scar of the perfect beauty of Kaijo was inflicted by him. Letting go of Kise's hair, he shoved the other out of anger. Kise stumbled on the moss, his attendant quickly ran to Kise's side trying asking the King if he was hurt anywhere, however what was hurting Kise was not found out in his skin, but inside. The way Aomine looked at him made his chest churn painfully—he looked like he was betrayed. And maybe he did betrayed him by not telling him the moment he came there, about him, about what happened.

"You…lied to me." Aomine said, his muscle ached in the extreme want to flex it and punch Kise square in the face. Kise remained on the floor hair was everywhere, his neat golden locks were now covering half of his face hiding the other's expression. "Did you plan this with my brother? Did Akashi know this too? Did he know that you were the kid that lived with us before?"

There was silence before Kise answered, "Yes."

Aomine laughed humourlessly, the anger in his system was uncontainable, he turned and punched the table where papers were shocking Kise, "Was it fun?" he said his voice lower and trembling. He then turned and faced Kise, "Was it fucking fun for you? You made a fucking fool of me! I was playing this stupid game of guess-who, for this past few days with you, do you even know what that feels now, huh? Was it fun, Kise? Did you enjoy making me look like the worst person? Why didn't you say anything! Why didn't you even tell me anything?!"

Kise trembled as the words were thrown at him mercilessly like a sharp knife slashing in his skin, he didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't want him to know what happened, he didn't need to see him in such a pathetic state. He promised Akashi he will be strong in order to gain Aomine's respect and then maybe the other would look at him more. But things are not as simple as that. He couldn't run away from the nightmares, he couldn't leave the cage of his past, if he let go of it, it would seem like as if he was forgetting about his sister, his father, and they were the only thing he has. He didn't mean to, he wanted to say that to him but it would be stupid to tell someone whom he had hurt so much now. He chuckled to himself, why was he even getting angry at something so trivial, he could just simply forget about him right? He would be like one of the thousand faces he met before, he'd forget them eventually, he didn't mock him or anything, he didn't made fun of him, he easily accepted the chance that maybe Aomine wouldn't remember him because he was simply Aomine and maybe that was okay.

"You…didn't have to remember me." Kise said in a soft voice. "Was…there a need to?"

Aomine's eyes widen and without a word raised his fist and sent it flying towards the other, everyone gasped at the sight and Kise closed his eyes bracing for the impact however, none came. Opening his eyes he found the fist an inch away from his face. The fist unclenched and before Kise knew it Aomine pulled his hair this time with gentleness off his face, he brushed off the hair that has fallen and ccovering his eyes revealing his tears stained eyes.

"Liar."

Kise's eyes widen, how come he knew. How can he know him so well, it was so unfair. It was so unfair he knows what breaks him, he easily sees through his bulletproof lies. Why? Why did he have to meet someone like him again? Kise didn't know what to say. Aomine turned and just walked away like that, like every time, just back then, he'd point out the holes in his defence then leave him there, it was unfair that someone like him exist. Why does he always have to come when he already think he's alright, then only to tell him he isn't? Angry, Kise punched the ground grumbling curses. It wasn't right, he swore his sister he will be a King, he will love the Kingdom and no other. It was the only way he could repay them for sacrificing their lives, his personal happiness had long gone off the list.

…

As Aomine stormed back to the hallways, Sakurai followed him. He was still angry about Akashi keeping a secret to him and Kise not telling him anything but what made him angry is the fact that he couldn't stay angry at the King. A part of him kept telling the stubborn part of his ego that Kise has a reason, the look he gave them told that enough. Something happened in between those days that Kise left Teiko, how did King Yuuki died, and Kise's sister, what happened to them? Could it be that Kise was copying his sister's looks, was that why he grew his hair longer? But why would he do that? Aomine stopped and unclenched his fist. Could it be…the reason why Akashi sent him specifically for this was for him to confront Kise about whatever promise he had with his brother? Could it be the reason why it has to be him of all people?

"D-Denka?"

"Leave me alone." Aomine said brushing off the younger boy and walking pass him back to his room. He needs to think.


	17. A Festival in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTEEER!!!!  
> I can't do the usual drill by thanking everyone, one by one due to my limited time for now--YES FOR NOW. BUT I SHALL RETUUUUURN *dramatic noises in the background* AND WILL THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! OHOHOHOHO!!!  
> Keep the kudos coming and comment awaaay~~ *makes a magical girl pose* ciao~~~!

The travel to that place took longer after that incident, it was a bumpy road trip to the border of the city and it was colder. During winter it was almost impossible to reach the area, in spring the road was filled with tall shrubs and grass, autumn and summer was the perfect days to go there, but the young King would never again be able to call any trip there as  _perfect_. The long trip would bring him flashbacks of that night. Today of all the days he decided to see them earlier than he usually does, he couldn't sleep that night as he usually does, not because of the nightmares though, this time he couldn't even blink was his thoughts were filled with the face of that young prince who gave him the most dejected expression. Why did he feel so bad about witnessing him with that look? His chest felt so heavy all night long, was he doing it wrong? He thought all those years he was doing what his sister and father would want for him, but if it really was, why did it feel so heavy? What was the feeling of guilt that was feeling him? Holding a bouquet of sunflowers and a basket of fruits and incense the young King quietly made his way to the small tomb settled in the back of the monastery. It was made for everyone who died that night, especially to the late king and his beloved daughter. Without fail the young king visited this grave every year, perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't let go the fact that it was perhaps his fault after all. If he wasn't there with his father that night, his sister wouldn't have to sacrifice herself, the King didn't have to die protecting them.

Putting the bouquet and fruit baskets down on the dull ground, the young King went down on his knees and bowed down. "I have come to visit, Father, Onee-sama." He said quietly. The wind blew a cold breeze whispering and whisking the long golden locks of the young King. The King fixed the basket and started to burn the incense for them. "Onee-sama, Aominecchi came here a few days ago." He said as he sat in his knees on the dirt filled ground not minding if it would ruin his expensive white and gold kimono. "He…he's taller, you know, it's kinda unfair, I mean he's always taller than me. And you know he's gotten a bit…more handsome. Just a bit, okay?" The king chuckled dryly, "He seemed at first like he didn't remember me, I thought that that was fine. I thought it was better that way. Akashi-sama still remembers me seems like it. He said…he said we want me to fulfil my promise back then, I was young then, a child, yet he seems to have taken it seriously. I think he wants me to say yes, I know it will be good for everyone, Teiko is a big and powerful ally but…that means seeing Aominecchi more often and…I don't know. Don't feel like I would be doing Kaijo any good next to Aominecchi, whenever he's there I just, I just get flustered a-and I-I'm not sure anymore. If he is there I wont be able to think clearly I-I'll just think of him all the time a-and he would remind me…he'll remind me of that dream I had once a upon a time. Its kinda…a bit frustrating…Ah, but no worries, I-I don't plan on leaving the throne to anyone, i-its Onee-sama's wish after all, right?"

Kise bit his lower lip sadly, "You know…yesterday…he got angry at me." he said, "He remembered me for some reason then he came storming…I wondered why did he look at me like that. He looked like I did the worst thing to him, what was even important in remembering me, we only spent one summer and we were young back then. He had a whole tribe for him back in Teiko waiting, I must be nothing but a mere distraction. Why did he look like I betrayed him, was he really expecting me to come at him like before, chase him? But you know Onee-sama, what really surprised me was myself. Why did I feel guilty? Why did I felt hurt seeing him wearing that look? Why do I…why do I believe in him still after all this years?"

Kise was answered with silence, his chest convulsed in pain, he wanted to reprimand his heart for feeling so much, for having so much space for Aomine. It was unfair to feel so much for a man who might not have the same feeling, after he announce his answer Aomine would go back to Teiko and that was given. Kise cannot leave, and Kise would dare not to leave Kaijo. It was futile to bear such feelings towards the other. Admiration? That was stupid, especially for a King, he must go find a suitable wife soon, and it wouldn't have to be someone he loves, it has to be someone who could help the Kingdom. Admiration, affection, those doesn't have room in his life, he let yet something like that he would be doing the same mistake his father did.

_I do not want my children to fell to the same pain I did when Father died._

_If I would have a family I would be smart, I would not let my own emotions in the way._

It had been a silent oath he swore to himself, he didn't want anyone to suffer the life he had when he lost everyone in a single night. If he would be smarter, no one would have to fall for the same fate. No one would need to cry as much as he did, no one else would need to sacrifice their happiness and dreams like he did. He knows what it feels like that was why, he doesn't want anyone to feel it too.

"Heika?"

Kise snapped out of his thoughts and turned and found one of the female monks, the King quickly got back to his feet and bowed his head to the elderly. She was the head of the monastery who was saved that night because she was at the capital blessing the new built bridge. She was there when the King and his party brought princess to the monastery. "G-Good morning." Kise greeted bowing his head.

"Ah, is it that time of the year already?" she said in her elderly and quite raspy voice. Walking towards the tombstone, she gave a bowed her head.

"I-Its not yet." Kise answered, "I…I was merely seeking for their comfort, I guess I missed them."

The monk chuckled, "You are indeed as sweet as your sister described you." She smiled, "Even after so long, I can never forget how she spoke of you. Come on inside, it is quite cold here in the morning."

Kise nodded and followed the monk back to the monastery. After the heinous incident that night, to cleanse the monastery it was burnt down and was replaced by a new one. The interior and materials used for the rebuilding was specifically changed, it was so that when the King would visit he would not remember where the incident happened. The Western design was changed into an Eastern design, with a small bamboo garden in the middle of the structure, a small koi pond was placed there as well. The rooms, the floors and walls were made of wood. The incident was never mentioned within the monks of the monastery unless it was necessary. When Kise ascended into the throne, the monastery was forced to be opened for those we seek protection from a particular reason—under the jurisdiction of the Royal Court, when someone is not capable of protecting themselves or hiring someone to do this they may seek help and shelter to that monastery under the power of the King himself, like witnesses in crimes or those who are victims of violent incidents, children who are abused and are traumatized are also welcomed there. The place was far from the city, it was a bit difficult to go to as well if travelled alone, and since the incident that took the lives of the late King himself and his daughter, the monastery had been thought to be left. The information about the rebuilding of the structure was made secret.

The monk led Kise into the living room, it was a spacious room with merely a low wooden table and a ew cushions to sit on. The sound of the bamboos swaying against the soft winds had always have quite the calming effect to anyone who listens, maybe it was why the monks suggested the idea. It was perfect for people who seek silence and comfort.

"Have a seat your majesty." The monk said. Kise without a word took a seat. And looked outside through the open doors of the room, the pond looked perfect in the middle of the growing bamboos. The color made the room look cool. "How was the road Your Majesty?"

Kise turned to the monk who sat across him from the table, "It was a bit bumpy." He chuckled, "I hope my sudden visit didn't interrupt anything.

"Oh don't think about it." She said, "However, I must say I am quite surprised. What seems to be bothering you if I may ask?"

"What made you think so?"

The monk merely looked back at the garden, "Its been a while since I saw that conflicted look in your face, after Yuuka-sama and your Father's death, His Majesty tried his best to show his best side. You only come here to pay them a quick visit. You never come here out of the blue seeking solace. Never after their death." She said in a quiet voice. The first time he saw Kise was when she returned from her trip and found out what happened to the monastery. Staring wide eyed as the bodies of her fellow monks were brought out of the place one by one covered in a white mantle, hands rigid and pale, she couldn't do anything but to pray for their souls. No one lived, was what they said. It almost wrecked her soul knowing that, in the walls of their monastery was where the King of Kaijo entrusted his one and only daughter, his eldest child, the jolly and witty princess Yuuka, and she saw her brought out covered in a white mantle like the rest and her attendants weeping in the corner calling her name. Then came the King's corpse brought out in the similar way. A tragic day for what seems like a beautiful end of summer. Then that was also the first day she saw the King's only son, the young Ryouta. The boy was shivering wearing only his night clothes, hugging himself with eyes blank and obviously frightened and confused, he was escorted out with a few of the palace guards who came there. According those who came to the scene, the prince was found in the closet of his room, next to the pile of hair presumably from his own sister who was found stabbed to death in the prince's room. The monk knew instantly it was Princess Yuuka's plot to save her brother by pretending to be him. Yuuka on her stay had always talked about her jolly and cheerful brother, Ryouta. She described him as someone who had her mother's heart, kind and appealing to the crowd, just like the sunflowers. But that Ryouta was different to the Ryouta who came later on telling his plans about the monastery, as if the cold winter had blew and froze the bright and jolly sunflowers. He said that he plan to take the throne in due time, it was his sister's dying wish, he said. But if she was alive and she saw this look at his face, would she still be saying the same? Would she be glad that he took the throne?

"Someone came in a few days ago," Kise started, "I stayed with him and his family during the time father secretly brought me and Onee-sama out of the palace. His family had been very kind to me, and I somehow seem to have…admired him, but I was young then, children are like that, they get interested and they call it admiration, they start following people around and all. However, I wouldn't deny I was happy then. I somehow like the way I was able to monopolize his time by learning the things he enjoy most. I thought he'd look at me when I become better. I even told his eldest brother I'd become the greatest man on the field and become a general and lend him and their Empire a hand someday. I thought maybe doing so may bring his attention to me, maybe that way he will never be able to forget me. You see, he has a poor memory when it comes to faces and names. He easily jumbles them down. And I…knew that…of all people, I knew that best…I had to…I had to leave him then, to come back here. To become the kind of man he'd turn around to look at, a man who would be worth to cross swords with him. I wanted to be that kind of man that was why I told myself I would tell Father. But…"

"But it happened." The monk filled the rest and the King nodded. "And you didn't return or told him about it, why?"

Kise closed his eyes, "I…I didn't want him to know…you see, Aominecchi…" Kise chuckles as the nickname slipped in his tongue, it still does suite him better than all the formalities, "he…he would have come here, he would…run here, surely. Aominecchi wouldn't say it, Aominecchi isnt as good as others with words, more often than not he's not careful with them, but it shows…he's not really callous as what most people thinks of him. Deep inside that creased eyebrows and smug grin, Aominecchi…is a very kind person, you know he used to really take care of Kurokocchi, if he knew, if he found out then he would have…he would have come here and I would have…waver, I wouldn't have been able to become the King my sister wanted, that this Kingdom needed." Unconsciously the King brought his hand to his chest clenching the fabric of his clothes.

The room was filled with silence for a while, until the monk stood and walked towards the open window. Wanted, needed…those things had been dictating many people's lives for so many years. However, that may not be always what should have been.

"Many people…forgets that our fate is held not by the will of anyone but us." The monk said quietly. If Yuuka was still alive, she wouldn't be pleased, for this isn't the brother she adored, this isn't the prince she saw. This is not what she would want to see in his face. If the King was still alive, would he wish to see this kind of regret in the eyes of his son? Was this really…what the deceased princess want? "I am sure…of only one thing  _heika_. Yuuka-sama…never wished to see that face you are wearing today. Yuuka-sama would have done everything to make  _heika_ happy. Yuuka-sama wouldn't pushed you to do anything  _heika_. She would have scolded you."

"B-But if I…If I didn't, w-what about Kaijo?"

"You could still be a King and accept that kindness from that man." The monk said as she went back to her seat, "You cannot teach your heart to forget someone that had taken up so much room in your heart. Yuuka-sama would be happy whatever you do as long as it makes you happy. If it is her memories and will that you worry about, rest assure. Whatever you do, I am sure you will always make her proud. However if its Kaijo that you worry, then I will tell you something."

The monk smiled to Kise.

"You do not need to discard your heart for us," the monk said, "to love is to be loved, how can you serve and love Kaijo when deep inside it is what imprisons you? Let yourself out of the cage you built yourself, its already safe  _heika_."

"This time…this time let people in. Let  _him_  in."

* * *

Aomine sighed, it was sun down and for some reason Kise was out of the palace for the day, Kasamatsu was busy with something in the capital. The anger had subdued but it didn't mean he was already fine with Kise's answers. It didn't even satisfied him. He say like he meant it, he say as if he really meant to never let Aomine know about him, let Aomine forget him. Was there any need to, he say…was there…any need to? If course there was. Clenching his hand in a fist Aomine supressed the urge to punch something. How dare he ask that stupid question, he was the very first person who ever dared follow Aomine, he was the only one who saw his skills as admirable, he was the only one who ever looked at him like some kind bright star. He was the only one who ever cared about him, about the monstrous prince. He was the one who ever wanted his eyes. He was the only who stuck around long enough to wait till he had mellowed to his smiles. And then asked him to  _never_  forget about him? And he dare asked if there was any need for him to remember about him.

Of course.

Standing there in the lit and noisy streets of the capital of Kaijo, Aomine couldn't keep his mind fleeting towards the image of the blonde King. The tears in his eyes as he said those words, they contradict his harshness of his words. He has not changed, he is still such an awful liar. Today as Sakurai informed him is the so called, Lights Festival, smriking Aomine wondered if these people even know what they really are celebrating? The whole kingdom was drowned in chuckles and laughs, men holding their wines and women in colourful clothings, children were running around with lanterns.

"Sir, why don't you get some flowers for your lady?" Aomine blinked as he was pulled from his trance by a voice. Turning to his side he found an old hunchbacked man with a basket of a familiar looking flowers.

"Sorry man, I'm not from around here."

The man chuckled, "Oh a traveller? You should get these flowers as souvenirs then."

Aomine sighed, "Come on man, I'm not into those thi-wait…"Aomine took one stem from the basket inspecting the flower….somehow…he had…seen this before. Eyes widening, Aomine remembered the painting in the old archive in the Golden Palace—it was the same flower painted where Kise stood and his sister. "What…do you call this?"

"Sunflower, sir!" the man said with pride, "We grow lots in time for the Light Festival, it is Kaijo's national flower. If you wish to bring a souvenir, that is perfect item. You cannot see any bigger sunflower growing in any sides of the world except here, sir!"

Aomine chuckled, sunflower, huh…well it seems quite fancy and spontaneous just like that person. "I'll take one."

"Thank you! Enjoy your travel here, sir!" the man bowed and continued selling to the young people. Quietly Aomine looked at the flower, bright yellow petals just as the same color as Kise's hair, big and flashy as well. It doesn't look elegant, actually it looks quite dumb to be blooming so big like that, however…it is pretty that way. Aomine scolded himself internally for acting like some love-struck idiot and decided that maybe, it was time to get away from this noise.

Thinking about it he really hasn't explored the woods around the palace, he decided that it would be a good time now to do that. Aomine didn't mind going by foot, this way he wished to calm the storm in his chest, perhaps get some clarity in the arms of the vast greenery, lost himself in the wilderness and for a second get his mind off about the blonde King. The woods in Kaijo were no different from the woods in Teiko, well except it was more easier to navigate, in Teiko the woods were filled with stony paths and huge roots. The walk was indeed quiet with merely his footsteps against the dry leaves leaving echoes and sounds. When he needed consulation or clarity of mind Kuroko had always been his resort, the bluntness of his brother had always this immediate effect on him—actually perhaps on anyone. It was perhaps his voice? He sounded just like their mother—if not much stoic. He wondered what Akashi would have to say about this. The sleep he had the night made him allowed him to think clearly, Akashi may not have any ill intention when he sent him here—if there was anything, Akashi might be even thinking of him as he made this decision.

Akashi might have been looking for Kise as well, knowing Akashi he rarely gave direct answers to question. Remembering it now…Aomine's will to come back to Teiko strengthens,

 _"_ _Daiki what on earth are you doing!" Akashi exclaimed as he pulled Aomine to face him. When the prince faced him, his expression was filled with horror and anger. "Daiki pull yourself together, why are you wreaking havoc in your own room!"_

 _"_ _I-I cant… I can't…I must…t-the boy, t-the boy, h-his name I-I can't…I can't remember!"_

 _"_ _Calm down!" Akashi said as he tried to reason with his youner brother, "What do you mean you can't remember, who?"_

 _"_ _T-The boy! A-Akashi you know, right! I-I told himI'll remember him, I-I told him I wont forget!"_

_Akashi looked at him with sad eyes…it had been six months since Kise's departure and sometimes he remember that he need to remember, sometimes he doesn't. And those days when he remembers that he needs to remember him slowly decreased, until…_

Aomine sighed, he wondered if Kise knew. He wondered if Kise felt the same agony, if he knew what it felt like for him not to remember him, would he have still said those words? Would he still have told him that it was better that he had forgotten, when forgetting was much painful than remembering? The little that he had held of him, did he know how much that meant for him? Those short lived days, he wondered if Kise knows how much it killed him to just keep those?

Aomine stopped as he realized he had reach a river, he turned to the river bank and found a neatly folded clothes in the corner. Eyes widening at the items on the ground he realized a familiar prints—these colors…only  _he_  would like them, and only in  _him_  would suite it. The quiet sound of ther river running and gently brushing against the stray rocks resounded. Aomine turned towards the river, and as expected he saw a lean figure bathing. Who would have thought the King bathes in a river behind the palace? And with no one to watch him to boot.

"So have you been bathing all day long here, or perhaps were you just simpy avoiding me, huh?"

The lean figure stiffened and head slowly turned to Aomine's way and amber eyes met midnight blue and just like then he saw shock and panic quickly rising from the other's face. Anyone could have mistaken him as a woman with his figure and his hair. Aomine watched as the other quickly walked towards the river bank. Aomine smirked as the other looked clearly flustered, he was only wearing his nagajuban underneath and if not thanks to his long hair Aomine was sure he would be seeing  _everything_ under those.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kise asked flustered. It is not knew that he bathes in the river behind the Golden Palace, it was after all still part of the palace. No one is allowed an eight miles from the Golden Palace itself which includes that river that flows right behind the palace. The cold water always helps him to clear his mind and Kasamatsu and his attendants knew this, however, of course Aomine doesn't. "I-If you would kindly l-look a-away, I-I w-would like to get dressed first."

"I don't mind." Aomine said smirking at the other, he really didn't change, still the shy to show skin type of person.

"I-I do!" Kise exclaimed as he picked up his kimono, his obi almost fell off from his hand from all his fidgeting. When Aomine didn't show any signs of looking away Kise just drape the kimono over himself and haphazardly tried to close it using his obi, however with his fidgeting fingers and panic state and self-consciousness he failed miserably. Aomine chuckled, so…he does still have an effect on him, huh? Aomine tried one more time and stepped closer, Kise's eyes widen again and he pulled the poorly made kimono towards himself which only made the other's smirk wider. The blonde backed away with his cheeks turning in a flush color.

Kise backed away, what's with the look he was giving him, his eyes were as if holding him in place and for some reason he cannot look away from those infinity of midnight blue just like the moonless night sky. It looked just as beautiful as it was a few years ago, just this time much…fiercr, bolder and—

_BUMP_

Kise gasped as his back clash against a tree trunk, without any means of escape Aomine stepped closer, and even more until the blonde was just an arm's length away. Kise's eyes widen when he saw Aomine lifting his hand, was he planning to punch him or something along those lines? Was he going to kill him from aggravating him? However Kise didn't felt any pain coming, slowly cracking his eyes open Kise found Aomine's eyes on his clothes and his hands on the hem of the collar of his kimono—

"WHAT ARRE YOU DOING?!" Kise exclaimed in horror and scandal, he quickly tried to push Aomine away.

"What the—I was helping you, you fucking idiot!"

"WHA—I'm a King you know! You cant just touch me at your will!"

"Tsk…you're such a brat." Aomine said rolling his eyes and taking a step away, "Oh well, its your choice, do you even know how to fucking tie a stupid  _obi_  yourself? Well not my problem now, right. Here I am trying to play it nice with you and you scream in my ear and think of some shit. Oh well you can come to the palace looking like some shit for all I care."

Kise immediately panic in normal circumstances he will be able to tie a simply knot enough to get him back to the palace but looking at his own hands Kise figured with his trembling hands that he wouldn't probably be able to. He'll just probably tie himself in some inreversable knot. And looking like a helpless kid was the last on his to-do list for today—biting his lip thought that there was really nothing to lose here was there, after all they both know Kise was used to being dressed by others.

"W-Wait!" Kise called Aomine and muttered, "a-alright…I-I mean…can you…help me…at least?"

Aomine turned to face the other and laughed, he really is some helpless spoiled brat. Walking towards the blonde Aomine undo the obi and focused on the getting the collar in the right and plated arrangement. When Kuroko was younger he enjoyed helping Kuroko wear his kimono, though Momoi would usually compete with him, his brother usually came to him to ask for him to do that instead for the informant who seems to see his brother as some life-sized doll. After all, it is also a common courtesy for men to know to at least help their  _women_  dress, the thought made the prince chuckle, Kise is really sometimes a bit more feminine than intended. Pulling the obi around the King's small waist Aomine secured it and carefully tied it.

"You…seems used to this…do you dress your women yourself?"

Aomine chuckled at Kise's question, "Jealous, Your Higness?" he mocked.

"L-Like hell!" Kise almost bit his tongue, where was his manners! That is no way a King should speak! "I-I mean, you must be used to doing this for your women yes?"

"Then are you saying you are a woman?"

"I-I'm not saying anything like that?"

"But I am tying your sash and you speak of it like you are my wife and referring to my mistresses."

The thought sunk bitterly to Kise…does…could it be that Aomine…

"Does it bother you?"

Kise blinked, "Excuse me?"

As AOmine finished tying the sash Kise met again with his midnight eyes, and this time Aomine pressed his other hand in the side of Kise's head against the trunk of the tree entrapping the blonde in his presence, "I asked, does it bother you…the thought of me…being with others?" Aomine saw Kise's amber eyes widen in fraction as if asking him if he is being serious, then it started drifting elsewhere, a habit Kise has when he tries to lie again. Then he will bit his lower lip, and he did. Aomine wwaited for the lie. But none came. So there is a limit, huh? Sliding his hand that was pressed in the trunk off the tree to Kise's waist and then his back before pulling him in a sudden embrace, Aomine buried his face in Kise's shoulder, he could still smell of water in his skin and it felt cold against his skin. Kise didn't push him away, that was what Aomine first realized, it has been a minute or two now and yet Kise hasn't pushed him away yet. Was he still in shock or…he really…

Aomine pulled away and brushed Kise's hair off from the his kimono, ut was still a bit damped, though his hair really is beautiful, somehow the image of Kise and his short hair back then was what Aomine longed to see—maybe it was due to the fact that the Kise with short hair smiled and poured his heart out for him. He looked at him with his amber eyes unlike the Kise who stood before him with his trying hard feint to hide his huge heart, his sad eyes and caged soul—how can he not think of him? How cab he not think of this man who gave so much to think about, so much question to be asked. Aomine sighed as he saw the way Kise was trembling before him, he isn't going to tell Aomine the truth now, right? He is still hesitating.

"Kise."

Kise blinked as he heard Aomine called him with his name again, the first time he heard it from the other's lips it was filled with anger and boiling rage, however this time…this time it sounded…tender, like he was asking  _please_  to him, it was almost…unlike him. However…maybe…maybe really, this is Aomine, this had been the man who he never tried to listen to. The man whom he loved blindly back then, admired so passionately he never saw anything else. But now, he can see it, his flaws, his shortcomings, his short temper, his aggression, his violent tendency—however…however his heart wouldn't waver, it still called and begged to be noticed by the same person. And as if a miracle came, Aomine leaned close to him and his rough and calloused hand reached to his neck caressing the skin there, the King gasped in shock and pressed his back impossibly close to the trunk of the tree, thoughts run wild in his brain, his rational self, exclaiming this is scandalous, they aren't lover or anything like that and yet Aomine is freely touching him, this is improper of them, howver his body wont move rather it seemed to have fallen under those warmth and the way the prince had looked at him like he had been the most awaited summer after a long cold winter. The side of his neck that Aomine was touching, he remembered, there was a scar there, a scar that he got the first time crossed swords with the dark skinned prince. In most people's cases the scar would come unnoticed, it was rare that anyone would notice it quickly, however…Aomine might be different, different due to the fact that he was the one who gave him that scar.

The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to regain his self control, however he was left frozen in his place as he heard Aomine whispered something in his ear. The blonde was stunned, since…how did he…know? Did someone…told him?

"You know you look better with a short hair." Aomine said as he took Kise's hand and placed there the sunflower he bought earlier. "I like seeing your face unhidden from those long stupid strands."

It was too much to hold, did…did Aomine just admitted that he liked  _seeing_  Kise? Did he just…Kise gasped as he almost gripped the flower in his hand all too tightly. And most of all how did he even remember that today is—

 _"_ _My birthday falls on the same day of the harvest for sunflowers!"_

 _"_ _Huh?" Aomine seemingly uninterested looked at the blonde, "We don't grow sunflowers here in Rakuzan. You should go to Yosen if you want to see flowers, you're such girl."_

 _"_ _Why are you so mean?!"Kise huffed, "So how do you celebrate birthdays here?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, Akashi's birthday is pretty grandiose since he's the heir of the throne, whenever my birthday comes Too brings some gifts over here for me. Same with Midorima and Murasakibara. Since Tetsu's still a baby Father doesn't allow anyone to see him yet, also his birthday is celebrated in a more meek festive. Like a small banquet."_

 _"_ _Eh, why do people from…uh…Too, right? Why do they bring you gifts?"_

 _"_ _Well I'll be soon inheriting that part of land as Father said so…they bring gifts to their future leader is something you could say."_

 _"_ _Wow that's amazing!" Kise cheered, "My birthday falls in Kaijo's biggest festival though."_

 _"_ _Hn?"_

 _"_ _It's the Festival of the Sun!"_

Kise couldn't believe it, how long had it been, could it be that Aomine merely forgot his face but he didn't forgot about the things they talked about? Or did he...purposely didn't forget them. Kise's felt his chest run wild, all those years, Aomine…tried his best…to remember him, every single bits of their time together—

 _"_ _Happy birthday you little crybaby."_


	18. Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIIIIT, I was busy with school and this is the only time I can sneak out from the hectic school schedule, sucks being a college LOL--kidding, oh please God dont take me seriously, I do enjoy my college life. Anyhow, GREAT, MASSIVE, THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO WENT ABOUT AND LEFT A COMMENT LAST CHAPTER!! ASDFGHJKL, also in a few days time, i will be releasing another fanfic--someone left a suggestion and I do think it is a BIG CHALLENGE which I will be trying to accomplish, since I haven't done anything like it before, you'll know soon iof it once I am successful. With that aside, again, we are baaack to a whole new update of LION and I hope you like it and please do leave a kudos or comment if you dont mind~!

The King's room was usually lavishly decorated, it was the most prized room in the whole Golden Palace, however in the long years of Kise's stay in that room, he had never imagine a single flower would make it look so beautiful. He had never imagine that a single flower would make this room that reminded him of the heavy duty he have for the Kingdom feel so comfortable. A single yellow flower, Kise felt a tugged in his heart whenever he looked at it, and the familiar sensation in his neck lingered there, that person's warm fingertips against it, and those beautiful navy blue eyes that looked like the never ending midnight sky. The image of his face flashed in his mind as his voice echoed in his mind. For years people celebrated his birthday without knowing it, however Aomine made a difference for the first time for being the first person who isn't blood related to him to actually know this fact. A single flower…there were hundreds, thousands of gifts that was sent to him every single day, to please him, to gain his favour, gifts like jewerlies, rare gems, silks and alike—however none of them made Kise want to look at it every single waking day. The king looked at the lone flower in a steep and narrow glass vase that stood in his desk. It looked beautiful under the sun, it didn't mind bathing in the warmth.

To think, this is also Aomine's first gift to him. It was also the first time he greeted him on his birthday. It almost seemed as if his birthday never really came until today, until someone actually went out to remember it. For some it may be a trivial matter but for Kise, he knows it isnt. Of all people, Kise is one of the few who knows that the fourth prince of Teiko had a huge difficulty with remembering details about people whom he rarely sees or spoke to, to be remembered, for those things for him to remember even after being so far from each other for so long…it must have been something. It made the blonde happy and slightly anxious. What is it in him for Aomine? It was frightening to trust his heart again with things like this, for so long that he has not found interest in anyone and see someone who had caotured his eyes once, it was a bit confusing. What if he is only assuming, basing conclusion from his heart yet again. What good has it brought him again?

He wanted to let him in, but it was frightening. Just…how much does Aomine think of him?

Or could it be that he was only assuming that he hold a deeper feelings for him?

Kise involuntary reached for the side of his neck as he was reminded of Aomine's words—

_"_ _I like seeing your face unhidden…"_

_"_ _I like seeing your face…"_

Kise felt his face flushed,  _like_  is quite an overly abused word however…Aomineisnt the kind of person who would casually use them. Knowing the fourth prince, his uncouth behaviour, scrupulous and wild nature never gave in to simply spoke of those things. And the fact made Kise's heart skip a beat, to be privileged to be told to by the fourth prince of Teiko who loved himself over everything and only saw the fifth prince worthy of his attention. Aomine had always been a mystery to Kise, that was why he always wanted to follow him, he didn't quickly like him, never spoke to him with those fake formalities, it was the first time someone looked at him as an equal—as yet a simple human.

_Knock_

Kise's train of thoughts was suddenly cut when a knock resounded in the door of his room, "What it is?" Kise asked trying to sound as calm and natural as possible, it could be Aomine for all he knows and the other as from experienced loves to rile him up when he shows he is affected—which he knows himself that concealing the fact that he  _indeed_  is affected is a much difficult task.

"Its me, Kasamatsu,  _Heika…_ Lady Leia is with us and is requesting for an audience."

The name made Kise's eyes widen, his hands suddenly shook. How can he ever forget?...How dare he even forget.

"I-I'll be there soon."

* * *

 

Furihata was starting to think that the day he met with Kuroko had been a pure luck, the prince never showed any affiliation with the outside world and had seemed to stay in the palace assisting in matters of the state inside his own court, however, today told him he was wrong. Kuroko goes out of the palace at random times, and to Furihata's utter surprise the prince even leaves without anyone guarding him. The prince suddenly cut their lectures on herbal medicines upon Mebuchi's arrival in his court with a scroll in hand. After the prince read the contents he nodded and told Furihata to change in something that wouldn't stand out too much, it wasn't really difficult as the brunette whatever he wears or do probably wouldn't stand out. However that puzzeled him, what was the prince intends to do? The question was answered as soon as Kuroko instructed him to wait in the outer court, in a few more moments Furihata was escoreted by a few of Kuroko's attendants towards the back of the outer court, a secret door stood there and he was told never to tell anyone of it. When the door opened and the brunette stepped out, he found himself…well alone.

"Furihata-kun."

Furihata gasped in surprised as he heard the cold monotonous voice calling his name, turning he found the teal haired prince standing there, however what surprised the brunette was the simplicity of the other's clothes. It had been a normal sight to see Kuroko wearing the most beautifully designed clothes, however today he wore a simple kimono the hem were dark blue that slowly fades into white as it reached the waist, a simple black obi tied the whole thing, Though the kimono is simple it still didn't fail to make the prince look like a live doll. The clothes however was topped with a black hooded cloak. "W-What a-am I supposed to do…uhm… _denka_?" Furihata asked nervously. The prince nodded and gestured for him to follow. "I-Is it alright that uhm w-we leave the palace?"

"You are with me there isn't anything to be scared about Furihata-kun. Also…for the duration of our trip…I'd rather not hear you call me that."

"EH! B-But w-what am I supposed to call Your Majesty?" Furihata exclaimed, "A-And its not my safety that I-I am worried, how about you  _denka_  I-I mean if something happens I-I'm no good at fighting! I-If something is to happen  _shujo_  would have my head in a platter!"

Kuroko stopped and looked back at Furihata, "Hm…but didn't you save the Emperor once, I'm sure you're capable to do the same for him or is it…especially for my brother?" Furihata's face suddenly exploeded in red as the prince's implied words, however before the other could even retort the prince looked at the other with a fake frown, "I'm jealous of Furihata-kun's attention to my brother, had you two gotten closer already?"

"N-NOT A-AT ALL!" Furihata exclaimed, "I-I mean t-that's just impossible I-I'm merely a servant such thing shouldn't exist between us, a-and my devotion is in my duty a-as you gave Kuroko- _denka_."

Kuroko smirked, "Don't be hard on yourself now, Furihata-kun." The prince looked at Furihata's flustered face, the other really is meek…just so different from his older brother. He wondered if he had noticed Akashi's special treatment to him, Kuroko had never seen Akashi so interested and fond of especially a commoner—not that Akashi knew the truth. Well Furihata is a bit naïve and Akashi is a bit all over the places when things like these come, it is possible that both don't realize this. Furihata had gotten close to Akashi, well it isnt a surprise anymore. Kuroko knew someone like Furihata is what his brother need, someone who could make the young emperor feel…more lax. Furihata generally is the exact opposite of his brother, average and meek, while Akashi was everything in perfection and pride. Akashi needed to learn about the commoners, the simplicity of their thoughts, needs and emotions, while Furihata needed to learn to stand with pride, to believe in his own capacity. As Kuroko continued walking and leading the way Furihata remained quiet. The boy had always been a good and obedient follower, maybe it was also why Akashi didn't mind having him, despite all his clumsiness he is quiet when it counts, he speaks when needed, he agrees when he think it is right, he opposes when he doesn't like it. Furihata…is genuine.

"Say, Furihata-kun, what is your brother like?"

The question took the former prince by surprise, "E-Eh…uh…well didn't  _denka_ met with him…I-I mean…I heard he came to talk with Aka— _shujo_  I mean. I-I do hope…he didn't do anything reckless though."

Kuroko found himself smiling at the thought, did…Furihata almost slipped Akashi's name? Shrugging the thoughts the prince nodded, "He did went…and I did met with him that was why I am asking what kind of person he is."

Furihata quietly thought on how to describe the older male, "Well…Aniue…he's kinda reckless at times, he's a bit of a worrywart at random times and he's kinda loud. But he's really strong you know, he went to train with different people in different places, he's good with the sword and he cooks too!"

"Your brother…cooks?"

"Yes, hard to believe but Aniue cooks! And he's really good!"

The thought made Kuroko chuckle which surprised the brunette…why does Kuroko looks so genuinely happy? Thinking about it since the morning Kuroko did look quite different, he didn't know what is different until now—he's…smiling. Did he and Kagami…just how much have they had spoke to each other? "I never thought Kagami-kun would have such talent." Kuroko said in almost a whispering manner. "Did you learn to cook from him as well?"

Furihata nodded, "Uh he taught me."

"Why would you learn such feminine task?"

Furihata smiled, "Father always told us that it doesn't mean that we were born royalties we'd be royalties forever, we need to learn to live like normal people as well, so we learn trivial tasks as well. That was why we help around the palace as well, like laundry and we clean our own rooms too." He said proudly.

Kuroko hummed in agreement, "Your Father is a very wise man."

"Eh?" Furihata blinked, Kuroko was the first person who said that, Minister Hyuuga always commented on how their father's brain must have been in his foot or it had gone somewhere else. "How could you say so  _denka_?"

"Doing task just like everybody commoners would make you understand their feelings and thoughts, also it would gravely instill discipline. It is a very wise idea. If I had my own family I would—" Kuroko suddenly stopped midway making the brunette turn to him in confusion, however what Furihata saw in Kuroko's face surprised the servant. The fifth prince, the ever expressionless fifth prince is  _blushing_  to the tips of his ears to boot!

"A-Are you alright  _denka?"_

"Y-Yes…I just…"

Furihata blinked and waited for Kuroko to continue, "Furihata…-kun…would you…you see the truth is…the truth is your brother…to me…your brother…I mean…I…think I am inlove with him."

.

.

.

"EEEH!"

Furihata's eyes widen in shock, this beautiful creature, the embodiment of grace and beauty…IN LOVE WITH HIS BROTHER? Furihata backed away trying to think of all the possible cases, it would make sense that Kagami would fall in love with Kuroko, however Kuroko returning the sentiment would be…is that even possible, it could it be that kuroko had mistaken his brother for someone else? Looking at the prince he thought he would fall for someone more like in Akashi's calibre, smart, graceful, with manners and composed—and that was totally what his brother isn't. well true that Kagami is a fine warrior, however since when did the prince actually had been fond of those types of people? Seeing how he speaks of Aomine-denka the fourth prince whom as he heard is great warrior, with scrupulous and wild personality—almost like his brother—he assumed that the likes of him would be Kuroko's least interested in. However looking back at Kuroko the former prince couldn't believe the way Kuroko's face lits up, he really  _does_ likeKagami. Well…there really isnt anything to be done yes?

"I-I guess well I'm just surprised I-I mean I thought  _denka_  would go for someone like  _shujo_."

"I am surprised as well…I didn't think I'd…see Kagami-kun this way but…"Kuroko trailed nervously as he looked up at furihata, "W-Would you…a-allow me…to like your brother?"

"EEH?!"Furihata exclaimed again, "W-Why are you asking my permission?"

"Well you see you are his brother after all."

"I have no rights to tell anyone to stop liking Aniue." Furihata replied with a smile, "I believe in him, that he would make the right decision for himself. Its for him to decided."

Kuroko raised his head with eyes widen for a moment, "I…Then…would you…permit me…to…in the future perhaps…carry your…brother's name?"

Furihata's eyes widen again, could it be that, "Did…are you and my brother already—"

"N-Not yet…we…we haven't told anyone and I…haven't answered yet…I'm not sure if I am fit for it."

"Are you uhm…already…lovers?"

Kuroko's flush darkened at the mention of the word, "I-I'm not sure if w-we are already a-at that. However I do…I do like Kagami-kun that way."

Furihata found himself smiling…eh, does his brother knows how deeply kuroko thinks of him? Lucky. "Has Aniue…perhaps had asked you?" Kuroko nodded and which only made the brunette smile wider. "Then there wouldn't be anything you should be worried of, my brother may not have much of experience with romance you see…for all I know all he had in his up till now is becoming a strong fighter just like our Father, but as his brother I know Aniue will never say words he doesn't mean. If Aniue had confessed his feelings already, then rest assured. However…uh…please don't tell him I am here in Teiko. Going back to Seirin is just…"

"Ah…I also want to tell you that—he intends to take over the throne."

Furihata smiled, "I knew he would, the throne is for someone with lots of potential like him, powerful like Aniue."

Kuroko shook his head this time, "Though I do support Kagami-kun taking the throne instead of waging a war with Teiko, I must disagree with you with your notion. If you think it is power that makes a good leader…then Furihata-kun you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Kuroko looked at Furihata straight in the eyes, "I must say I feel blessed that you were not the one who took over Seirin's throne, and instead you came here in the court and left your rights for the throne…because if it was you who came in in the Crimson Palace and told us you were displeased with a matter with the same look Kagami-kun had then…I would have killed you the moment you turned your back." Furihata's eyes widen at the revelation the prince told him, however the way he looked at him straight in the eyes told the brunette he isn't bluffing and he meant every single bit of that statement. "In the short span we spent together I realized the danger of someone like Furihata-kun. If Furihata-kun was the one who ascended and inherited the throne I would have instantly want to kill you…that's just how dangerous you are."

"W-What are you saying I-I mean…I cant be, I'm just…I'm no good like my brother n-not even worth killing for I can't even give you a good fight with swords or anything."

Kuroko looked at FurihataKouki, this is one of the reason why he was thankful that he never ascended to the throne—he doesn't know how great he could have been if ever he was the one who inherited the throne—"You do not understand Furihata-kun, you see great leaders, Kings and conquerors as those who possess power and strength."

"Why isnt that how it is usually is?"

"I am truly glad that you are in our side…if  _shujo_  had met you in a different manner I know he'd think the same as I." Kuroko said, "The thing is, you would have exceeded my brother as a leader if you have been a King and that would entail us a huge fright, someone who doesn't need to use force to make people subdue. My brother enforces fear that brings out loyalty and commitment to people however your ways is different, you are kind and that makes people want to follow you and that is how you are able to get them to your side. I know you are not aware of this, and for that too I am thankful."

Kuroko watched as Furihata's face contort in confusion, Kagami was a force to be reckoned with because of his physical and emotional stability, he is quick with his emotions and physically capable of protecting his Kingdom. He instil loyalty through example, he shows people how it is done by being one himself. However Furihata is a different story, despite lacking his physical capabilities, Furihata has e very strong heart, he is simple and for that people would easily understand him, people would be able to empathize with him and he would be able to do the same for them. His kind heart would make anyone succumb in his will. The brunette perhaps didn't understand the golden rule in the battlefield—

_The most powerful conqueror are those who doesn't need to use force to be followed_

He would have been the most dangerous King they would have ever met if they met him in a different circumstances.

* * *

 

"Lady Leia?"

A petite figure stood her back facing the blonde King, her beautiful copper hair that was endowed with waves and a crown of pink flowers and pearls, her beautiful western gown suited her figure perfectly. Lady Leia, the first daughter of a very influential man noble in Kaijo, a close relative of the royal adviser Kasamatsu Yukio, and the King's to be wife. The woman turned to the King with her eyes green as the mint leaves, with a meek and humble smile she greeted the King, "I hope I didn't disturb you Your Royal Highness." She said with a graceful smile. Kise didn't want to be wed to her however…

"No, not at all." The King replied with a smile, "I do hope I didn't make you wait."

She shook her head and wait for the King to settle in with her in a seat in the garden. Leia is a woman of grace and wisdom, she was sent to the west to study by her parents who had the money to do so. Many had tried to offer their hearts to her but she never accepted any, her parents never let anyone close to their daughter, except for the King. They practically offered her to him right in a banquet when the issue of Kise's marriage was brought up, unable to say no, the King didn't have much of a choice. However unlike other women, Leia never pushed herself to the King. She stayed in quite a distance and rarely even visisted unless it was a formal occasion, it almost made the King forget he actually had promised to have taken this woman's hand. This…is reality, huh? Fate has really some cruel ways of reminding of the things he ought to forget.

"I was late for the festival, I hope you forgive me." Leia said as she sat back on her seat. Leia always looked peaceful and quiet. She was always proper making the King ever self-conscious.

"There is no need to ask for apologies," Kise replied, "I am sure you are quite busy yourself."

"Then… _heika_ , allow me to speak."

"Go on. Is there anything you need?"

Leia looked up at Kise, as if he was reading his soul, reaching for it through his amber eyes. Silence quickly fell between them asKisepatiently waited for her to continue. Her eyes were serious and it almost Kise frightened, would she be asking him for the wedding to be quickly arranged? The hands in his lap trembled with the thought, maybe…maybe it was time for him to ask Aomine to go…he was here for the signing of a treaty for his approval, right…maybe it would be best to let go of him now before he knows anything that he shouldn't. Kise blinked as he found Leia chuckling, looking at her he found the woman smiling at him…rather sadly. "I-Is there s-something I said?" Kise asked fearing hemght have accidentally said those out loud. Leia shook her head, standing the lady took a seat next to the King, quietly she scoot his hand and quietly cradle it in her soft palms. Quietly she traced the outline of his palms.

" _Heika…_ have such rough hands even though he's a King." She said in a low voice almost whispering.

"I-I well…" Kise found himself chuckling failing to find any excuses.

"You were thinking of…someone else weren't you?" Kise's eyes widen…averting his eyes he found himself unable to deny those accusation. Leia stopped tracing his palm and held it between her hands, with gentle eyes she looked at the King, "I knew it…that with Kise-sama…I can't. I…back away with the marriage."

Shock with the woman's words Kise found himself standing up, "What? W-Why?"Kise asked in confusion.

"Kise-sama its not…we can't."

"B-But—"

"You don't love me."

"I-I'll learn, Lady Leia isn't difficult to love its—"

Leia stood and cut the King with a finger pressed to his lips, "No…You cannot." She said as she pulled away, "Because it has been so long, I know even then…even back then, when we first met that you love someone else. How can you love me when you have already given your heart to someone else? Its empty Kise-sama…even if you try it won't mean a thing."

"I…I'm sorry I-I'll forget about that person Lady Leia I—"

"I am in love with someone else as well."

Kise's eyes widen at the lady's confession, she smiled at Kise placing a hand in her chest, "You see…I can't give you my devotion as well, I have love someone else. And I plan to go with him."

"But if you do that…your parents will…"

Leia nodded, she understood the risk, the man she loves is nothing like the King, or any rich noble. A meek and humble soul, a theatre actor, however…

"I know…but I am willing to leave everything for him Kise-sama…I wish you understand this."

"You…are willing to leave…everything for him?"

"Yes." She said, "Aren't you the same, don't you feel the same?"

Was he…willing to leave Kaijo for Aomine? Can he discard everything for him? "I don't know…I'm not sure." Kise said in a trembling voice.

"We're on the same boat," Leia said, "Though I do not have much of a responsibility as you do, maybe that is why it is so easy for me to speak of leaving, however…Kise-sama hasn't it not been too long to be kept concealed. Until how long will you let others direct you?"

Kise was silent. It was true, it was easy for others to speak of running away and it was difficult for him. It was just different. "It is due to that person, isn't it?" Leia asked shocking the King, the blonde's shoulder tensed, it was a yes. Leia doesn't know who it was, who occupied the mind of the King when they were together, who occupied his mind when they spoke, who he thinks about, whose face he searches in the crowd in a banquet, however she realized one thing, Kise's hands were rough, they were calloused even if he was a King who didn't need to pick up a sword. And it occurred to him, he couldn't remove the habit, he couldn't step away from it just like the way he couldn't get off his eyes from that invisible figure. It was due to that person. "Was that person the reason why you still practice in secret? Was it the reason why you hold a sword?"

There was no answer however Leia didn't need it, it was a rhetorical question. It was already given,Kise would never forget whoever that is. Even if they were to be married, what would good would it have brought them both? What could have been of Kise? They will be entrapped in a marriage, a cage for both of them.

"I didn't study all the way to the west to be entrapped in a marriage without love Kise-sama." She said a hand in the King's shoulder, "You cannot serve this people alongside someone you barely know, with someone who means little to none to you."

"That's not true Lady Leia is—"

"To you I am no more than a woman forced to be wed to you, a normal citizen." Leia said, "I know it when I look at you, you look at me the same way you look at everyone else. That's not love. I know."The woman slowly backed away from Kise, "Thank you for taking care of me, thank you for being a very responsible and a gentleman. However we both know this isn't it Kise-sama. Take your heart and ask yourself…is this really what you want? You don't have to rush, its not your responsibility to have a family to be married, your responsibility is to serve Kaijo and the people—you can do that even without a woman, even without me. However if you wish to love anyone, it is also alright, Kaijo has no right to tell you about what you should feel. Kise-sama…is human too."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kise-sama…is human too…_ "

.

.

.

.

_Pit_

_Pat_

_Pit_

_Pat_

" _Heika!"_ Kasamatsu called as he stormed in the throne room holding a letter he asked to be brought to Aomine. The letter inside shocked Kasamatsu, he knew it would happen, he knew what deep inside the man feel but still—it was a bit abrupt. Opening the door to the throne room, Kasamatsu stepped in without hesitation, he needs to hear Kise's reason for this, he needs to know if he isn't simply doing this out of whim. However what Kasamatsu saw inside the throne surprised him more.

The letter in his hand fell to the floor soundlessly and his eyes widen, his body shook—

"HEIKA!"

* * *

 

"Takao-sama?"

Takao blinked and turned his head around, it was the usual hallways of the Emerald Palace. However something strange drummed into his chest like it was suddenly punched, "Did you…heard something?" he asked the female attendants, however they all just gave him a strange look. Takao reached up to his chest and soothed the part there, he could feel the loud and wild beating of his heart as if something… _happened_.

"No." One of them answered looking worried as Takao's face suddenly drained in color, "S-Should we call Midorima- _denka?_ "

Takao's eyes felt suddenly filled with flashing images, copper…hair, a dagger…blonde strands and—

"B-Blood."

Takao's attendants all gasped as they heard Takao whispered the word. Suddenly Takao staggered back making them all worry for the cheerful royal adviser, three of them raced to his side, helping him back to his feet. "C-Call Midorima- _denka_  fast!"

Takao bit his lip, for some reason he could feel something in his shoulder, a pain as if he was been stabbed, and he could see flashes of images of what seems like a room, a wide room with carpeted floor, it was as if he was seeing through the eyes of someone who was lying down in his side. He didn't know why but his breathing felt difficult, ragged and he could hear someone speaking…thoughts?

 _Ao…_ Blue? Why blue? What is blue for?

_"_ _Heika!"_

Takao cringed, someone's talking, someone…came? Someone…he could see the images of a someone's foot running to him, he knelt and he was stalking but the sound was now muffled and his ears were filled with static sounds. It was starting to be difficult to focus at all, his eyes were filled with vision from others and the static sounds filled his ears. Takao could feel his head pulsing as well.

"Takao!"

The voice sliced through the noise in his head and momentarily calmed everything down, a hand gripped his upper arm forcing the hawk child to look at the emerald haired prince's eyes, "Oi, Takao!" Midorima called again. Takao found the other's eyes looking right at his silver blue ones, like a forest embracing a summer rain. His eyebrows were knitted in worry. "Takao, what's happening here?"

"S-Shin…chan…"

"Yes, it is me, what's happening her—Oi!" Midorima's eyes widen as Takao fell forward, thankfully the prince was fast enough to catch the hawk child before he fell flat on his face to the floor. Gathering the other's limp body in his arms, Midorima tried waking the other to no avail. He looked at the attendants with slight anger bubbling in his system, "What happened? What's wrong here someone tell me!"

"T-Takao-sama suddenly s-stopped a-and asked us i-if we heard something then he started t-turning pale! W-We d-don't know what to do s-so we called Midorima- _denka_."

Looking down at Takao's unconscious form made some uncomfortable feeling within the emerald eyed prince, "Call a doctor quickly, send it to his room!"


	19. Obvious Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls next to you*  
> *whispers in your ear* MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR SWEET CHEEKS  
> READ AND REVIIIIIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS

****

" _Kise-sama…is human too…_ "

Kise smiled at the other, to be strong…this is the real meaning of it, yes? To be…strong enough to accept people's affection, to accept change, closing his eyes the King took a breath of his new resolve. "Thank you," Kise said bowing his head, "I…have found my resolve." Kise said looking at Leia with eyes sparkling with a new light.

"Then…shall we get to signing the withdrawal of the marriage?" Leia asked.

Kise nodded. The King led the way, Leia watched Kise's broad back, his blonde hair was strikingly similar to the late princess—however compared to her Kise was the one who gathered almost all the features of the late Queen. The Queen was born of royal lineage, unlike Kise's father who was born of a simple and modest birth, and soon became the general who supported and became the Queen's knight. The two inevitably fell in love and with no male heir, their marriage sealed the fate of the throne. Kise's father became the King sharing the power of the Queen. Truthfully, there were tons of others who could have taken the throne other than Kise's mother—if she hadn't married soon someone else would have taken it. Kise's mother had three more siblings, the youngest being the only male. If Kise's mother was a second late from getting married the youngest would have been the rightful heir. However, Kise's father was a man trained to understood things such as this, knowing that he didn't wait any longer and proposed to Kise's mother and held the wedding as soon as possible. The royal lineage is more of battlefield and game of survival rather than a simple game of chess. Those who show threat to someone's position and ideal are eradicated. A bud is nipped before it could have blossomed. And knowing this Kise's father made Kise's mother's position sealed with their marriage.

And there were people who suffered the consequences of marriage, the royal lineage was focused on the immediate family, the rest was left. People had forgotten about them. What happened about them? Leia knows. Kise is indeed a good person, with heart like his mother, a heart that despite the anger from the death of his family couldn't blame anyone but himself. Kise…is a very trusting person, it was as if everyone in his eyes are good people. Did he even asked anyone to dig in deeper about her? Did he even asked what was her father like? What her family like? Kise never asked, he never thought he needed to do so, he trusted her smiles, her chuckles—Kise was that kind of person.

As Kise opened the door to the throne room, Leia could only close her eyes—

_It was a ball to celebrate the coming of new year, it was the first time in a long time that her parents asked her to return to Kaijo. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was asked to do so, and the same day she returned she returned she was asked to attend a ball. In the midst of crowd she could see him standing out with his long and golden locks, at first glance anyone could mistake him for a woman, an elegant and beautiful woman. However this man is—_

" _Heika." Kise turned with a smile, "Please meet my daughter. She just came home from studying from the West."_

" _Oh…I see, she's a beautiful lady just like Milady." Kise replied, the King took her small hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you."_

_Leia made a courtesy, "The pleasure is mine, Your Highness…I am Kinzo Leia."_

" _Lady Leia, is it, right?"_

_Leia only smiled. He didn't know. Kise didn't know or perhaps never paid much attention to it was what she thought all those time. Or maybe he knew about it but he was the kind of person who never suspected women._

_At all…_

" _What are you saying Mother I cannot agree to that!" she exclaimed, "You know I do not love Kise-sama and that I have promised to be with the man I love, I have promised someone else." That man was a simple theatre actor, a man Leia fell in love with as he was studying in the West._

" _Leia what nonsense are you saying? You will not be married to him…he's your cousin."_

" _Then why did you offered him my hand in marriage?!"_

_A sly smile slipped in her mother's lips, "We're taking the throne from him," she walked close to her daughter and placed her hands over her shoulder, "All you have to do is do as I say."_

_Kise didn't know it was plotted long before, long before he even agreed. Leia was the daughter of a the current King's aunt who was married into the Kasamatsu household, however due to the small attention the Kingdom gives to the younger siblings it was barely known. They knew Kise would be struggling, to be so young and be appointed with such big position due to necessity, because there was no one to take it aside from it. Her mother who had been dying to have the throne her sister had even went through lengths—to even hire people to kill the royal family, however Kise was out of hand. No one ever thought that Yuuka would cut her hair and pretend to be the prince, the hired killers didn't know it as well. Kise and Yuuka had a massive difference due to their hair and height but it was completely concealed with the fact that Yuuka cut her precious hair and slept in her brother's room. In the end they weren't able to successfully kill the heir. And that ended them up waiting for a very long time to commence a plan_.

Kise had such a beautiful heart just like his mother, and it was what his biggest weakness. Kise was busying making the withdrawal letter. If only there was another way. Leia didn't lie about the man he loved, if they had been born in a different time, in a different family Leia would have said they would have been a good friends. Gripping the dagger under her sleeves she watched as Kise spoke about random things. Kise…had been in love with someone. Leia didn't know this person however the way his eyes lit as he speaks, Kise loves that person more than anything, to have hold unto that feeling for so long. Walking close, Kise didn't even had a doubt, he didn't even showed any signs of suspicion, it almost broke Leia's heart to see him smiling like that.

"What is it Lady Leia?"

"I'm so sorry Kise-sama."

_SPLAT!_

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drop_

Kise staggered back eyes wide staring back at Leia's green eyes. Leia pulled the dagger from the other's upper shoulder, Kise was able to move in reflex causing the attack to land to his shoulder instead of his chest, his long hair was cut in the process causing the perfect long straight blonde hair to be cut unevenly. His hair fell to his face losing it's original shape and clouding the King's vision even more. The blood stained his kimono, his light blue kimono slowly tainted with the color of his own blood. Leia bit her lower lip, it might not have landed in the planned target but the wound was deep enough to be lethal. In a minute or two Kise would collapse from the loss of blood, however he still have a time to attack, knowing this Leia brought the blade close to herself but Kise just stepped away hands clutching his bleeding wound, eyes turned to Leia's questioning.

"W-Why…" he said with a hoarse voice.

"Kise-sama…you trust people too easily."

Kise didn't reply however his eyes started unfocused and slowly Kise fell to his knees unable to keep up his own weight with the numbness in his body from the loss of blood, he couldn't feel his shoulder down to his fingertips, and his ears were filled with muffled sounds, his eyes were starting to be filled with blurry images. "L-Leia…-san…w-why?" Kise didn't understand, why would she do this, why…didn't she just helped him a few moments ago? Why…

"You don't remember do you Kise-sama…or should I say…cousin?" Kise looked up to the blurry image of Leia. Cousin? What does she mean? "Your mother probably never mentioned did she? Her sisters and brother, probably Yuki-sama didn't as well. You see…my mother, if you die today will become the next Queen. You really didn't know?"

"…You…are m-my…cous-s-sin?"

"Yes." Leia said. Watching the other, Leia knew he could still do something, call for help or in his case pick up something or steal his weapon and fight back, yet instead he was asking her the reason. He truly had such a kind heart. Even at this moment he still want to justify her actions. "If…only…we have met in a different manner, and from a different family…Ryouta-kun would have been a good friend of mine."

_BLAG_

Leia closed her eyes as she saw Kise collapsing on the floor in his side, the world is dangerous for people like Kise. His father was indeed right when he hid Kise away, such soul is too precious for this world. A soul incapable of planting vengeance or malice. Hiding the dagger inside the sleeves of her clothes, Leia turned away as if nothing happened. Walking towards the door she quietly prayed…

That she would somehow fail this mission.

.

.

.

….

It was Furihata's first time escorting the fifth prince to his duties outside the palace, and hearing what his brother had said to the fifth prince made the servant a little wary, though Kuroko may have said that he and Kagami hasn't established that kind of title for their relationship, it was practically like escorting your brother's lover shopping. Kuroko was fairly modest about the topic, though he does seem a bit flustered, well since he's the youngest among the five imperial princes Furihata thought he might be the least of them who is experienced with this things. Though Kuroko has this almost stone like personality he didn't know his brother's simplicity and audaciousness was all it has to take to break that—or maybe it was just his brother himself nothing more. Kuroko did seem like a picky person but yet he embraced all his brother's rough personality and sometimes a bit too recklessness. The wonder made Furihata wish to see the two together personally, how were they when it was just them, what they talk about? The former prince smiled to himself as they walked through the market together just the two of them for the first time. The first time he had seen Kuroko, Furihata already smelled this scent of hostility from the other, there was just a huge gap between them, Kuroko was just beautiful, graceful, wise and everything but elegance while he was the exact opposite, normal, average and awkward. He thought there would be no chance ever for him to speak or spend a normal day with such person—and yet they were there.

Kuroko isn't really that stoic, he had this time when he gets flustered especially when he mentions something about his brother. Perhaps he was just good with dealing with his emotions. Kuroko is a lot like Akashi in many ways, a bit more…docile in some ways.

"And how about my brother?"

Furihata blinked at Kuroko's sudden question, turning around the prince looked at Furihata. "I asked how are you and my brother?"

"Eh?" Furihata wasn't sure, was there really any progress at Akashi's treatment with him? Well he couldn't possibly tell Kuroko that Akashi confined with him it was after a secret between them. "Well _shujo_ well he's…alright he is—"

"I'm asking about you two, is he treating you well?"

"O-Oh…yeah uhm, yes of course."

Kuroko stopped and raised a brow, "You mean it?"

"Ah…yes." Kuroko stared at Furihata for a few seconds before he turned with a smile in his lips and continued walking. "I-Is s-something I-I did?" Furihata asked concerned from Kuroko's reaction.

"No." Kuroko answered. It was quite shocking to hear that Akashi is actually treating the other with care from the experience a week was the longest time anyone would actually stay in the inner courts, they all complained about the Emperor and his whimsical attitude, his eyes that seems to be boring down their souls, and his superiority complex. The thought made Kuroko smile, somehow these brothers had the same effect to people. The thought made his mind wonder somewhere to a crimson haired to-be-king. He wondered if the coronation rites were going well for him. Furihata's words also made Kuroko's chest feel lighter, he hasn't experience formal courtship and he was unsure if he should tell Akashi this soon as well. Kagami didn't leave any other words which made the fifth prince a bit scared but…if Furihata was saying the truth then, all he have to do is wait and trust Kagami.

"Ah, _denka_ what are we—"

"I told you, you cannot call me that here."

"T-Then what will I call y-you?"

"Tetsuya."

"EEH!" Furihata exclaimed, "B-But i-isnt that a bit too familiar!"

"Its just for now."

Furihata blushed in embarrassment, he knows the reserved culture of Teiko and calling Kuroko by his first name reminded him of a certain someone's order to call him by his name making him blush even darker. "W-Well…then uhm T-Tetsuya-s-san what are we supposed to look for?" Kuroko hummed in contentment, were these siblings such a shy ball? Kagami never called him with his name as well.

"Anything suspicious." Kuroko answered as they continued to walk in the noisy market, Kuroko didn't even need to pull over his hood seeing that no one probably realizes his presence.

"S-Suspicious you say," Furihata looked around, there were lots of things in the market, and for someone like him who was born from a different nation it would be really difficult to say if something was actually out of ordinary. "that's not easy." He sighed. Kuroko didn't say anything and they both walked down the market quietly. It was really lively, Furihata had never been to a market before on his own. His attendants would say it was muddy and there was nothing for him to do there as a prince, Furihata always thought they were wrong…and they were indeed, he was with the fifth prince of the greatest Empire of the century, graceful and beautiful yet he was there in the market filled with bustling people doing his job as the fifth prince. Though until now Kuroko's job as the fifth prince still has no concrete form in Furihata's mind, it was as if Kuroko was Akashi's right hand, but not exactly. And for some reason they let people assume that Kuroko is actually sickly and _never_ leaves the Crimson Palace. It was almost like he was an invisible persona behind the Emperor, even if you see him like this you wouldn't know you just crossed paths with the fifth prince because basically only a small population of the citizens of Teiko actually knows what he looks like.

Kuroko does a lot of things more than what people thinks, he manages the public facilities especially health care units in the capital, while reports from all over Teiko coming from the ministries of health falls in his hands as well, he manages the inner court as well especially the halls of women together with Momoi, which means he handles almost everything that goes on inside the Palace, services for the Emperor goes in his path first before it reaches Akashi. From the kitchen to the attendants. It didn't surprise Furihata anymore by how concerned Akashi is with him, Kuroko needs someone else to think of him for a change.

"A kilo of rice anyone!"

Furihata stopped at a store and found a lot of people all squeezing to get a sack or two of the rice. However something bothered Furihata. Kuroko who realized Furihata was no longer following him turned and walked up to him. The both watched the scene before them. Kuroko wasn't sure what Furihata might be seeing that he isn't. There was no particularly strange in the scene. A stall, customers, and a retailer. "Furihata-kun is something…wrong?" Kuroko asked, slowly the boy nodded and walked up to the store. Kuroko mystified followed the other.

"Can you show me that rice?"

The vendor nodded happily and took a cup full of the rice from the sack and handed the sample to the brunette. Furihata stared at the cup for a second and took a few grains of the rice in his hands. Inspecting the item carefully Furihata was shock…how can this be…here?

.

.

_Ten years ago_

_The young brunette prince sat quietly in the garden alone, it was already time for snacks and Kagami seemed to be nowhere to be found. It isn't something surprising anymore, he always goes out on his own and play, and no one could ever stop him—literally. There was no use telling him not to leave the palace. Furihata didn't mind, Kagami even though he was often outside never forgot about Furihata if there was anything it was as if Kagami had gotten even closer to the younger prince even with their rare interactions. The attendants came with a tray of snacks and settled it on the table before Furihata, the King is busy with affairs of the state after an unknown epidemic hit the kingdom. It has been on going for a week now where especially children, numbers of people had come down with an unknown sickness, causing high fever, throwing up and in some extreme cases the victims die. The source was unknown. There were thousands and numerous possible cause and it was seriously something they couldn't simply pin down._

" _Here you go!" The attendant said cheerfully at the young prince. The prince stared at the odd dish before him. A ball off white rice it seems._

" _What…is this?"_

" _Its called Onigiri!" Furihata almost leaped off from his seat hearing his brother's voice right at his ear. Kagami was standing there with a wide grin, clothes as usual filled with dirt and mud._

" _Aniue." Furihata greeted. Furihata bowed his head to the older male. "Good afternoon."_

" _Hm, where's dad?" Kagami asked._

" _He is with the ministers, ouji-sama." The attendant answered. Kagami nodded and suddenly grabbed two out of three rice balls and eating them. furihata could only watch his brother and his apetite that could rival of six grown men's. It made him feel full just looking at him. However it was still bad not to at least try a few bites. The brunette prince took the rice ball and took a bite. For reason the Queen and the King had this odd fascination with anything that came from the East which includes the food, it isn't new anymore that they would find something like this in their plates every once in a while._

_However after a few bites he found Kagami staring at his hand, blinking in confusion the young mind of the prince concluded that his older brother must not have been satisfied by two small ball of rice and offered his half bitten rice ball. "Would you want some more Aniue?" Without saying anything the crimson haired prince snatched the rice ball from the brunette's hand and ate it whole._

" _Would you want some more ouji-sama?" The attendant asked._

" _No." Kagami answered quickly, there was a sharp tone in his voice that would make anyone cringed._

_What followed that made sense of the prince's reaction. The night came and the brunette started getting a light fever and complained about stomach ache. The King who was always concerned of his children's health didn't waste any time and asked a doctor to see his son. And what revealed to him shocked everyone in the palace. The younger of the two prince's was experiencing the same symptoms of the epidemic. The horror in the face of the King was clear, many had died from the epidemic and there was still no cure due to the fact that the source of what seems to be a severe food poisoning cases couldn't be traced._

" _I could not allow this…" Kiyoshi said, the crimson haired prince had yet to witness the first time he had seen his father in such state of anger. The man had always been sunshine and smiles. "Even my son…even Kouki." The king out of anger slammed his fist in his table toppling a cheap vase over and breaking it. Everyone in the room cringed at the sound._

" _Do not worry Your Majesty we are doing our best, and it seems as if the royal prince is showing good signs of healing from epidemic, the Gods had favoured him!" one minister said trying to calm the impending storm._

" _It was because he didn't eat it."_

_The whole room fell in silence and Kiyoshi turned to the source of that, he looked at his first born son staring back at him with his crimson eyes. "Taiga…would you…repeat that again, what do you mean?"_

" _I ate it for him."_

_The King's right hand, Minister Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the prince's words. The King walked to the prince and knelt before his son, "You ate what for Kouki?" The king asked smiling, Hyuuga watched the scene unfold, Kiyoshi Teppei never showed anger in front of his sons when he spoke to them. The crimson haired prince looked over at Hyuuga before answering._

" _Weird onigiri." The prince said, "It tastes weird so I snatched it from him."_

" _And you ate it?" Kiyoshi asked and the boy nodded. "You don't feel any…uhm, pain?"_

_Kagami shook his head surprising everyone in the room, however Kiyoshi and Hyuuga only looked at each other. The minister being a long friend of the King didn't need any words or verbal commands, he rushed outside quickly. Kiyoshi putting a hand over his son's head smiled, "Onigiri? Who gave you that Onigiri?" Kiyoshi asked._

" _The servants." The prince replied._

_Kiyoshi's eyes darkened, standing up the King looked around and found the servants all looking frightened, "Call everyone from the kitchen." He commanded, without wasting someone ran outside and called the responsible. As soon as the servant disapperead from the door, Hyuuga came back with the palace physician. The man walked towards the king and the prince, "Please check up on him, I wouldn't want to take a risk." The doctor nodded and made the usual check up on the prince._

" _He's perfectly healthy." The doctor replied._

_Kiyoshi took a sigh of relief, ever since Kagami was a child unlike his weak mother, the prince had an extremely high stamina and potency. When the prince was very young a lot of attempts to his life had been made and every single one of them involved a poison given to the prince which for some reason never took effect on the prince. The worst the prince had was a fever from a poison ivy placed in the prince's milk. Just as they were done, the servants who works in the kitchen all lined up in the room looking terrified. The King turned and looked at the servants, it was unlikely for the King to be mad, and even with the surging feeling in his chest due to the state of his son the king composed himself and with a calm voice he asked, "Who prepared the onigiri the princes ate today?" Four of the servants raised their hands warily. "I appreciate your honesty, however…I want to know what you put in it?"_

" _N-Nothing out of ordinary Your Majesty." One of them answered._

" _I-It's the truth," another said, "all of the things we used were already prepared beforehand, there was honestly nothing out of ordinary."_

_The king stared at his servants, they had been working in the kitchen for so long and it was a bit strange if they were to have planned this why commence it only now, and many of these servants know that there will be no use of poison to first prince and killing the second prince honestly wont really benefit any of them at all. They must be saying the truth. But then if they are saying the truth then could it be that—"Minister Hyuuga," The king called his trusted minister, "Go and collect the ingredients used for the onigiri…examine them all."_

.

.

"Furihata-kun."

Furihata blinked and found himself in a daze, the memory made his stomach churn. Looking at the grains in the palm of his hand the former prince inspected it. He isn't sure yet but…"Something isn't right Tetsuya-sama." He said in an almost whispering tone. Kuroko blinked at Furihata's statement.

"Is this your gut feeling again?" Kuroko asked and the former prince nodded. Facing forward Kuroko looked at the sacks of rice in the corner of the stall. "Get a kilo of that rice, we'll head back."

Furihata's eyes widen, "B-But I—"

"The last time you had a gut feeling, it saved my brother's life." Kuroko simply said. Puzzled the servant still obeyed Kuroko's command. The prince looked at the rice grains in Furihata's palm. Looking at it there is no obvious peculiarity in it however…furihata, Furihata had always managed to anticipate things just by having a certain _feeling_. From experience Furihata's intuition shouldn't be underestimated. For all he knows, Furihata may know the key to solving the impending epidemic breakout.

..

.

.

" _Heika!"_ Kasamatsu called as he stormed in the throne room holding a letter he asked to be brought to Aomine. The letter inside shocked Kasamatsu, he knew it would happen, he knew what deep inside the man feel but still—it was a bit abrupt. Opening the door to the throne room, Kasamatsu stepped in without hesitation, he needs to hear Kise's reason for this, he needs to know if he isn't simply doing this out of whim. However what Kasamatsu saw inside the throne surprised him more.

The letter in his hand fell to the floor soundlessly and his eyes widen, his body shook—

"HEIKA!"

Kasamatsu exclaimed as he saw Kise's blood soaked body lying on the carpeted floor, without thinking twice the royal adviser ran to Kise's side and carefully picked up the limp body. His eyes widen as he found a deep wound in the King's shoulder, his long hair was cut harshly and there were strands of his formerly graceful long golden hair. His skin was drastically losing color and the King did not show any sign of consciousness. Panic rose to the adviser's veins, this is bad, if something were to happen to the King he couldn't forgive himself. As his loud exclaimation was probably heard a hoard of the royal guards came barging in with their weapons all of them were shock to find the King in that state.

"Quickly find the one who did this!" Kasamatsu exclaimed. The soldiers all dashed to their way.

Kasamatsu placed his hand on the King's pale cheeks, his temperature is going down as well, "Kise! KIse you have to wake up!" he could care less about formalities later, for now he needs the King to at least regain consciousness, it was more than difficult already for the King to be in such state and to be unconscious would add to the susceptibility of bigger problem for them. The servants all came in panic. "Call the doctor!" Kasamatsu instructed. Half of them dashed out to call a doctor while the rest stayed eyes wide at the scene. Kise was well loved by his subjects and that was sometimes what the King failed to realize, ever since the King returned from that incident years ago, the glow of the palace died down with his innocence.

Among the commotion Kasamatsu heard a familiar voice.

"What's happening?" The angry voice reverberated through the walls, and pushing through a certain dark skinned foreign prince squeezed his way in. He stopped there right at the door eyes widen as he found the royal adviser cradling the bloodied and injured King. Kasamatsu saw how the air around the prince changed, something about the way his fist clenched and his body trembled made the hair in the back of his neck stand to its tips, his brain screamed danger. Shallow and angry breathes, Kasamatsu could see how much he was holding it in, anger. Aomine stepped in close to Kasamatsu and the King. "He…Kise…is he…"

"He's still breathing," Kasamatsu cut the prince, he looked down at Kise's pale body, "I can't move him just yet I am not sure of the extent of his injuries I might make it worst if I move him any further I haave called a doctor."

"…Who?" Aomine could feel it, an empty boiling rage coursing in his body, his muscle ached to punch or hurt something. The sight made him see red, Kise was injured…badly by someone. Kise…of all people…how dare anyone…do this to him? Who would dare? All his rational thoughts were washed away and was replaced by the sight before him, Kise's blood was on the floor, his clothes turned crimson with his blood, and his skin deathly pale, like ash and snow mixing.

"That is not the first priority!" Kasamatsu's voice interrupted his thoughts, looking at the royal adviser Aomine saw something in the man's eyes that took him aback. Worry. No, not just simple worry of an adviser to his King but…something…even deeper. The look Kasamtsu was wearing felt like a pike being stabbed to his chest. His black orbs were just like the same way Kuroko's eyes shone back then…back when he heard about that person. And the way he held Kise in his arms made his gut fall to the floor. The anger that was directed to the person who did this to Kise was swallowed by this thought, "Kise is!"

 _Kise…_ Kasamatsu calls Kise by his name—the prince was left speechless. Among the panic and chaos a doctor came in and quickly ran to King's side. Kasamatsu carefully laid the King in the floor in his back. Aomine could still feel the lingering anger in his chest to whoever did this to Kise. He knows it was inevitable for things like this to happen, after all politics is a jungle made for the tough hearted, people are always willing to kill and be killed to earn the crown, but even so, Aomine couldn't simply be alright about this. His fist clenched angrily. And there was something wrong about this setting, Kise surely isn't someone who would have simply been attacked nor would this guy let anyone simply take advantage of him. Kise isn't a simple King. It may have passed other people's eyes but Aomine a trained swordsman could know even by just looking that Kise didn't stop training with his sword, he could see by his posture and his hand. Kise wouldn't be injured this badly that easily…something was clearly amiss. If it was a strong opponent the room would have been more disarray than this and people would have heard them fighting.

"His wound is very deep, he's bleeding out!" The doctor exclaimed exaaming thee wound, "This cut is too haphazardly done it is more difficult to stop the bleeding. From the looks of it whoever did this is—"

"Not good with handling weapons." Aomine finished the sentence, Kasamatsu looked up at Aomine.

"We should take His Majesty quickly and close his wound, it would be fatal if we let the bleeding continue." Kasamatsu nodded and brought picked up Kise carefully in his arms before following the doctor out. However when he noticed the prince wasn't following the royal adviser turned, "Wouldn't you be coming with us?"

"What for?"

"Kise." Kasamatsu knew that the only thing keeping this man in this kingdom is the King, and the only thing that keeps the King intact is this man. If Kise would regain consciousness the best option is to have this man next to him. The prince seemed to have hesitated for a moment, perhaps thinking about capturing the one who did this to Kise, however…that could come later when they have settle Kise's situation first. The prince finally moved and without a word followed him.

..

.

.

.

Kasamatsu stood there in the corner as the doctor did his job, however as soon as they laid him there Kasamatsu realized the labored breathing of the King. He was sweating profusely and he was sure that isn't a good sign at all. There was just so many blood and the bed was turning red too. Aomine who was next to him was already gripping the sheath of his sword, the royal adviser could feel the blood lust radiating from the prince. He was as much as concerned as he is. He could only pray for now. Violence wouldn't solve anything, for now it would only make people suspicious of what happened to the King, if they ever found out there will be panic among their subjects and those who wish to take the throne from Kise would take advantage of this opportunity. Kasamatsu ever since had been scared of this day, when he had to keep a straight face as he would watch his King playing tag with Death. No, not just his King but Kise. Kise the boy whom had that bright smile that would shame the sun, the boy who had a bit too much of energy for his own good, the boy whom all his life he swore to protect. At first it came as a duty, then soon it was a calling. It wasn't simple to keep an eye for him since the King was either an idiot or stupid—there was no in between. Since he came back from that incident he was never the same, and it pained Kasamatsu. He changed. The day he wore the crown it was like watching your best friend sign his contact with death. All Kasamastu knew was it wasn't what Kise wanted. However he bravely accepted that and for that Kasamatsu would forever commence his courage and love for the people of Kaijo.

Kise isn't just a king, well at least to him. Kise was his friend, Kise was the son of the late King whose life was entrusted to him even way before they were kids, and Kise…was the sun he couldn't reach. Kise was the sun who perpetually chased the night sky and effectively hiding that from many of the people's eyes by becoming a bright and warm light to everyone. Kise would never look at them the way he looked at his night sky. Never. Kasamatsu couldn't help but cringed at the sight, nothing seems to be helping the King's situation. "The one who did it…I'm not going after that person…tell your men to stop too." Kasamatsu's eyes widen at Aomine's words, turning to the prince like he had grown an extra pair of eye in his forehead the royal adviser was shock. But what surprised him was the way the prince looked like, his hands were still clenched indicating he was still angry but the way he spoke it was as if he was trying his best to be calm.

"Why would I do that are you insane whoever did this must pay with their li—"

"Aren't you surprised?" Aomine said, "Aren't you surprised that Kise was injured this badly without you noticing anything in that room showing signs of a fight?"

"The King is—"

"Could you cut out that shit, I know you know Kise could defend himself." Aomine said harshly, "That was why you didn't stop me back then when I went to him. It was why you let him bathe in the river at the back of the palace alone. You know he could put up a fight, long enough for you guys to notice something at least and come to his rescue if something happened." Kasamatsu was shock, well…he is a prince of huge and known Kingdom, having such a good record in the field of battle it would take more than strength and sword skills to survive in a battlefield, as expected of Teiko's Unstoppable Warrior. However he still has not yet explained the reason for his earlier predicament.

"What do you mean?"

"Kise knew who caused this…and he let it happen."

"What?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed in disbelief. "Why would he—"

"Weren't you listening? Because he knows who did it and knowing this idiot he probably couldn't stop that person thinking he would put that person in danger if he defended himself and if anyone found out. He was protecting that person." Aomine concluded. That was the reason there was no signs of force entry, if Kise's words were true back then, a mile from the palace is securily guarded no unauthorized people would be able to simply slip into the palace and try to kill him. Surely the guards would have seen any suspicious person lurking around and would have apprehended them quickly. And it was in the throne room, before they could have reached the throne room there were so many people they would have passed through. And Kise didn't fight back, surely there was a reason. And the only plausible explanation was it was someone he knew. And Kise being the idiot he was wouldn't hurt that person. Not even if it meant putting his life on the line. Even if they have apprehended that person what guarantee would they have that Kise wouldn't give pardon to that person as soon as he wakes up? And if ever that person was apprehended and due process was given and punishment for the crime was given, if Kise found out he'd go hysterical. "If you take that person and give that person the due punishment for this crime, do you think Kise would be alright once he found out? He'd go mad. You know how he is."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but bit his lower lip, Aomine was right. He was naïve, Kise is indeed like that. To let himself be injured like this…and the state where he found the King…someone…he knew? Kasamatsu's eyes widen as he realized something—

"Who was the last person Kise was with?" Aomine voiced Kasamatsu's thoughts out loud, "When you find the answer to that you will find the one who did this to him, there will be no doubt about that. However, since that person got into the palace Kise surely had let that person in, or at least you let that person in. Either way, the fact that Kise values that person would suffice as the whole. If you kill that person I don't think he would be pleased." Aomine couldn't help but to internally swore and curse Kise, how dare he do this to himself, how can he simply throw away his life for someone else's sake.

.

.

"Fucking idiot."


	20. Impending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME 2016!!! ASDFGHJKL how was your new year guys? LOL I'm sorry if it has to take a few days to update LION, its been quite hectic for Author-san since I have to battle my way in the Dean's List(I got the lowest rank last time I was enlisted so I'm trying if I can get a bit higher of rank). Fortunately things are looking nice for me so I had a few days to update. AHAHAHAHA what do you guys think of a double update?  
> Yep I am actually gonna do that, YEEEY~ its kinda a compensation for being late. Ahahaha, sorry, really.  
> Anyhow I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND Please do send LION some comments or a follow and kudos would do if you're kida shy. HIHIHI I'm dying to hear from you guys so if you have time, maybe comment below?

"He's fever has gone down now." Kasamatsu said as he sat in the side of Kise's bed. The room was barely suitable for any King—or any royalty at that however no words were spoke about it. The waves rolled beneath them slightly rocking the small ship.

The ship was small enough just like a medium size fishing vessel. Its been straight three days since Kise's attack, unfortunately they barely stopped Kise's wound from bleeding, however there was so much précised inccissions and stiches to be made and none of the doctors in Kaijo will be able to do such high level of medical expertise. The second day Kise started burning with fever as well, as if it wasn't enough that the King had lose blood, he was also losing water in his body due to his fever and constant sweating. The morning that Kise still unfortunately hasn't regained consciousness Kasamatsu decided to take the most drastic measure he could think of—ask of Teiko's help. And surely the Emperor wouldn't be able to say no, especially when it is his own brother who had asked him. Kasamatsu was unsure if this is the right time to give Aomine the letter that Kise wrote. The man had been on the edge for days since that day, he was worse than him, anything could bring this man exploding from all those things he's been keeping to himself.

"That's good." Was all Aomine replied, "We asked the Black Sea to be opened for us, it's the shortest way to Teiko, in a few days we'll be arriving there." He walked to Kise side and made that same pained expression before turning away and leaving the cabin. Kasamatsu sighed as he looked back to the blonde King, he didn't know if it was lucky that Kise wrote that letter or it was the opposite. He could say it was unlucky because the moment he finished it he fell to this kind off demise, however it might be lucky as well to think that now he could use the privilege of that letter to be able to maintain his crown and seek refuge. Did the Emperor of Teiko knew something like this would happen soon to Kise, was that why he proposed that kind of alliance? Was it also why he brought Aomine of all his brothers to be the one to bring the news to Kise?

Kasamatsu understood that Aomine was trying his best to keep his cool, he was doing his best not to endanger Kise even more—with all honesty, Kasamatsu didn't know the extent of their relationship. Kise never mentioned the prince before—not even the fact that he was affiliated with the Emperor of Teiko. The man never made any form of contact with Kise before, not even when the other was still a prince. Just how much is this man going for Kise?

…

The inner court since that morning had been quite busy, however everything for a moment stopped upon the unannounced arrival of the second prince to the Crimson Palace, there was no foreword nor notice of the emerald prince's arrival which shock many of the servants, just like the fifth prince, the second prince was straight with the palace rules and formalities almost impossible to get him off from it. However the moment he came to see the Emperor the quiet and normal day in the Inner Court was momentarily interrupted. With a furrowed eyebrows the Prince told the Emperor of the messaged he needed to convey. The Prince of Shuutoku came all the way there due to a certain raven haired young man's request—a request he couldn't postpone. For Hawk Child fell unconscious for one whole day straight, no one could say what was wrong about the boy. His breathing was normal but he wouldn't respond to any treatment, as if he had fallen in a comatose state and the thought sent panic in the second prince for some reason. What happened, did someone poisoned him, if yes then how, why, what they did for this? There was so many question and each day he hour he couldn't hear his voice felt like a brick being tied to both his legs, he felt his palms sweating, he couldn't even do his work, he felt the constant need to know of the raven's state. It wasn't until later the next day, when Midorima found himself succumbing in a sleep sitting in a chair next to the raven's bed that he finally found himself freed from the seemingly endless thoughts of the other's well-being—however he didn't wake in a state someone would usually be in. Midorima woke up in a loud screaming and his name being called over and over, and someone shaking him in a hurried manner.

" _You gotta go to the capital now!"_

Takao repeated over and over with eyes wide and slightly shivering, he spoke so fast that Midorima couldn't even understand anything. He was in a state of panic worse than when he gets nightmare. Asking the other to calm down was like telling a storm to change direction, it was useless. It wasn't until Midorima held the other in his arms that the other stopped and collected himself, sometimes it was annoying how Takao wouldn't and couldn't calm down without him but somehow it was a bit reassuring too.

" _A-A blonde…a-a King, h-he needs help. S-Someone s-s-stabbed him and then…he was c-calling someone…o-or saying something, I-I'm not s-sure…something like Ao…Ao—"_

" _Aomine?"_

Turns out that Takao's panic state was brought by his ability to see through events and unfortunately for this one he was the one in place of whoever that person was. Midorima despite hesitant to leave the disoriented Hawk Child, the other urged him that the matter at hand is very important. The news was received by the Emperor with his usual composure, however there was one problem however the man thought that was something they should think later on. And as if on cue, Imayoshi came in during their conversation bearing a letter—the contents made the Emperor hum in satisfaction. "What is it?" The prince asked.

"A letter from Kaijo, from the Royal Adviser of Kaijo to be exact." Akashi said as he looked at the envelope, "It seems that again…the Hawk Child had given as a supple amount of time to brace ourselves for this."

"Then…that is—" Akashi nodded. Something bad happened, and this situation was to be kept a secret from anyone, by the way the letter was sent using Aomine's royal seal. The blue wax and seal of the panther of Too. This meant Kaijo is desperate in hiding their King's current state.

"Minister Imayoshi Souchi…there will be a ship that will use the Black Sea as a route—a fishing vessel, be sure to send a party to see them and transfer them in a more comfortable vessel. Be careful _never_ to let anyone see our important guests. Also before you leave to do that see the fifth prince and let him know the things that had transpired in this room. Also if he had any additional commands, you know what to do." Imayoshi sighed and nodded. He was relatively older than all of them in this room however from all the turns of the events getting ordered around like a underclassman wasn't new anymore. "I need Minister Mebuchi Reo as well, tell him I need to speak with him." Imayoshi nodded and left the room.

Akashi looked once again to the letter, who expected Kise would agree one way or another to his proposed alliance however….Kise's current state wasn't part of his plan. Takao saw what happened to Kise which could mean something—whatever happened to Kise has something to do woth Teiko. The thing about the Hawk Eyes that most people doesn't know, it was taught to have only be a gift exclusively for the use and benefit of Teiko. Anything that those eyes sees are only but essential to Teiko's history—why did it showed Kise? "You should go back to Kazunari." Akashi said, "Make sure he is well, or it would be better if you bring him here so that Tetsuya will be able to look at his condition."

Midorima bowed his head, "He is _my_ responsibility, that goes without saying." The prince said. Brining Takao to the Crimson Palace meant he needs to leave him here, and with the affairs he needs to attend to he surely couldn't stay with him _here_. And for some reason the thought of another of these things occurring to the Hawk Child sent fright straight to his system. The thousand possibilities in which this may reoccur again didn't seat well to Midorima's mind, he didn't know what he will do if he found out something bad happened to the other without him there—Takao always had been depending on him, and for some reason that recurrence made him form the thought that this was their comfort zone. "I think his physicians could handle this, if we need any help I wouldn't hesitate to bring him here. And from the looks of it…Kuroko- _denka_ would be quite busy himself in the next few days."

"Very well then," Akashi replied. Somehow he felt himself smiling inwardly at Midorima's words, forst he came here in a hurried manner as _requested_ by the Hawk Child. No one had power to push the stoic and firm second prince to do something, much less to disregard all the traditional pleasantries for a message. And now, he just admitted that he sees the Hawk Child as _his_ responsibility. The first time he assigned Midorima in the mission to retrieve the Hawk Child he was more than willing to shave Aomine's hair off than to do the assigned task, and now he had gone through lengths to even throw away what he had been taught all through his life for a message from that person. "Then send my regards to the Head Priestess."

Midorima bowed his head once more as he excused himself.

…

Furihata quietly stood there as he stared at the sack of rice he and Kuroko bought in the market a few days ago. Was he just overthinking again? Or…this could be…Furihata bit his lower lip, the risk was bit too high—if he make a wrong decision he might end up just as what happened to Seirin years ago. His stomach as if remembering the very same feeling churned painfully. His knees bucked and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. A few female attendants found the other with a pained expression and rushed to his side. "Furihata-dono are you alright?" one of them asked. Furihata felt himself sweating bullets and his insides felt like they were being shaken again. He hated remembering that day—

" _His fever has gone down and we've given him a medicine for his stomach." A doctor said. Furihata glanced at the side and found his father standing there with an expression the young prince had never seen their father wore. Next to him was the crimson haired older prince. "It is very lucky that he didn't consume large amount of that food. It could have been lethal for a child like him."_

" _Is this…is the symptoms similar to those in these villages?" the King asked and the doctor nodded._

" _Yes, it may be actually the very same thing that brought the epidemic in the Kingdom." The doctor said, "It's not surprisingly now how high the fatality rate for children with something so…so strong. If they consume a cup of this the poison proportioned to the body of the child would be overwhelming, some cases seemed to show symptoms slower, it actually good that we are quickly alarmed by the heightened sensitivity of Prince Furihata with the poison."_

_Honestly Furihata Kouki was lucky not by the fact that he showed the symptoms of food poisoning quickly than most people, but also the fact that he was a prince. Thousands of children in the poor villages of Seirin couldn't afford a good physician to check on them, if there was any public facilities to do this, the family wouldn't be able to afford the medicine—if not the pharmacy would be too far from the villages. Furihata Kouki was one lucky soul compared to the thousand children dying that moment. "How about those children…those in our public facility?" The King asked, the doctor shook his head sadly. Due to the fact that it was only now that they have revealed where the poison was coming from there was still vague chances for those in the public facilities, men, women, children were there struggling and couldn't even afford some stomach medicine. "There is just…one way to end this then…"_

_It was the very first time Furihata Kouki realized…how frightening and heavy the wait of a crown. His father walked to his bed, kissed his forehead and told him to get well soon. And that day he grabbed the man's wrist—"Father, where are you going?" The brown haired King smiled to his son and placed his big and warm hand on top of his son's head._

" _I'll be back soon."_

_Furihata knew those words were told to soothe him, to stop him from asking, he knew as well that those words…didn't held any promises. In a war, no one really wins, destruction and more of it. For days the whole Kingdom went to weeks of war against a rebel group. Nobody ever told him about anything, because he was just a child. The King went in that battle with no assurance of his return. For he wasn't just a father to him and Kagami, the King was the father of the whole Kingdom and the lives of a thousands sometimes come first than his—just like a Damocles Sword dangling by the hair of a horse right above their heads, ready to fall any moment. And he had to keep calm, because he was the prince, he needed to understand and pretend it was alright._

.

.

Furihata groaned as he felt everything seemed to be spinning momentarily, cracking his eyes open he found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. When the spinning ceased, slowly the brunette sat up. How did he got there, he wondered until he heard a shuffling nearby, he turned and found the pink haired informant shifting from her seat. What was Momoi doing there, what happened? His gaze seems to have called Momoi's attention causing the pink haired informant to bolt up from her seat and ran to his side shocking the brunette as shee grabbed both his hands, "Furihata-kun are you alright? How are you feeling? Should you be really up?" Momoi asked. Furihata chuckled awkwardly trying to gain more of his personal space that was now invaded by the pink haired informant.

"A-Ah…I-I do not remember..." Furihata said honestly.

Momoi sighed and inched away, "Mou, you scared everyone though." She said, "You didn't remember? You just fell unconscious at the kitchen today."

Furihata tried his best to remember, fortunately he was able to do so. He was thinking about those rice they got from the market the other day and then…Furihata sighed, that's not good. He shouldn't be thinking of those things, he should have long disregarded his position in Seirin. He is now nothing more than a simple servant under the mercy of the fifth prince. "I-I'm sorry." Furihata bowed his head. "I would be careful next time."

"Are you sure you are feeling well, it would be wise to have a doctor look at your condition if something were to—"

"Thank you but…I'm really alright Momoi-san." Furihata said as he bowed his head again. He quietly moved and climbed off his bed and bowed his head to the woman. "I must return to my duties now."

Momoi smiled reminded of the words Kuroko said when he told him to check up on Furihata's condition—

" _You wouldn't be able to stop him if he says that he is fine_."

Once again Kuroko is right about a person's personality.

…

It was rare occurrence that the fifth prince would come to the Phoenix Court to discuss something with the Emperor, usually it was the other way, but Kuroko has a reason for coming there instead. First was the fact that this was an assigned task to him as the fifth prince by the Emperor, second there was a lot of preparations being done in his court to accommodate the guest that will be coming in soon, and lastly the fact that he knows he if he let Akashi come to his court instead he would detour and visit a certain someone—though surely the Emperor would deny that he knew his brother all too well—they've been together since the day he was born, how can he not know how his mind works. Reading the papers in his hand he reported the current state of affairs in Kaijo, it was an important matter that could possibly arise to military involvement if not thoroughly supervised. The issue was hot as if the on-going problem in the medical facilities weren't enough as it is. They will be momentarily holding in and sheltering the King of Kaijo, and masking this with the help of the Kingdom's Royal Adviser himself. The agreement as what the Royal Adviser of Kaijo explained in the treaty the King signed to the Empire of Teiko was a shared governance to Kaijo if deemed required by the circumstances—however this must have to be agreed by the Royal Adviser himself, if one of them disagrees it would nullify the King's decision. However, this time it was the Royal Adviser himself who had proclaimed the need for a temporary shared governance over Kaijo. Kuroko understood why this is happening—power. If Kise dies and being a bachelor himself with no living heir, the throne will be automatically transferred to his Mother's relatives—siblings to be exact, there will be no other plausible answer to this situation. "If we think this thoroughly it could be that the one behind the massacre would be those people as well." Kuroko said out loud. Now according to the treaty that Kise signed, he will have a few privileges during emergency situations courtesy of the Phoenix Emperor, and this may be under that clause. Until Kise regained consciousness Kaijo is under the influence of the Emperor of Teiko and due to the shared governance no one could simply take over the throne yet—not until Kise dies. And if Kise dies the treaty will be voided—which means it is to their best interest to keep the King alive.

"Also," Kuroko said as he turned to another page of his supposedly report to the Emperor, "I have sent something to Himuro-san."

The mention of the name made Akashi's eyebrow raised, "Hm? What would you need his help for?" It was rare the name was ever spoke in the Palace, it wasn't as if there was anything wrong with the man however he was just a peculiar case. Himuro Tatsuya was the head of the Agricultural Ministry of Teiko, the other was rarely present in any of the gathering in the Crimson Palace—unless the purple haired prince is present. The boy's origin is unknown, he suddenly appeared in the third prince's life—a smart and mysterious young man.

"I sent him a sample of some rice grains we had bought the other day."

"We?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, I asked for Furihata-kun's assistance the other day and for some reason he seemed particular about that rice…though honestly in my own humble opinion nothing seems strange about it."

"Then why send it to Himuro Tatsuya?"

"Furihata-kun saved you with merely his gut feelings _Shujo_." Kuroko replied. It was unbelievable how Furihata could seem to have this strange ability to recognize danger even without realizing it. "Though I have my own opinion, I would rather be sure."

Akashi fell in silence. Rice, huh…

"I am not done with my search yet, however if Furihata-kun is correct…we must quickly trace where this imports are coming from. And know why someone would _dare_ to do this." Kuroko said filling in the silence. The last time someone dare to oppose the Imperial family was back when that person was still in the palace. But he was exiled long ago…surely he wouldn't, right? " I will be keeping tracks of the imports from now on, I seek your permission to momentarily be involved with trades of directed to the capital."

"Permission granted." Akashi simply replied. He quietly raised the cup of tea in his lips but the scent made him almost drop the cup or threw it somewhere—it smelled bland. He placed the cup back to the table. He usually didn't feel this…this restless. He wanted to be able to get these things done now. Meanhwile his younger brother was quietly watching him across the table. The Liquorice that stood there in a small vase on top of the table, he almost chuckled thinking only one person would be so uniformed about the fact that these aren't decorative flowers used in the table. Details such as this shouldn't have gone off from his brother's sight however right now he must have been preoccupied by the thought of that person.

"I would be very busy and at times I might require his assistance is that alright?" Kuroko said breaking the silence building between them.

"Of course."

Kuroko smiled, still composed even if its starting to show—"Furihata-kun is well."

Akashi suddenly threw him a piercing glare, it almost made the teal haired prince amused—so he really was waiting for him to bring up the attendant's current well-being. "How could you be so sure?" It was more of a challenge to prove his words than a question.

"I have gone to see him personally, perhaps he was just a bit dizzy."

"He fell unconscious and he was _only_ dizzy?" Akashi scoffed, "Oh is it also like then when you would say you are alright while running a fever?"

Kuroko frowned, Akashi always reminded him how dependent he was back when he was a child. Kuroko was the frailest of health among the five princes and it wasn't very amusing when his eldest brother would bring it up—"Not very amusing _Shujo_." Kuroko replied, "I wouldn't say something so unsure about someone else's health—especially when that could endanger you."

"And why would he be dizzy, I am sure that working in Inner Courts is not as tedious as the work in the Outer Court what would have caused him this—"

"So tell me _Shujo_ , why the sudden interest in his health?"

Akashi was quiet for a moment before the other answered, "Of course I will be, how could he serve me with such poor health?"

Kuroko smiled to himself, naïve, naïve, naïve, of course he will say that. He thinks that he is merely feeling obliged to know due to Furihata's role as his main attendant, however what he doesn't notice himself was the fact that in ordinary circumstances he wouldn't have given a damn about a single servant's health—much less due to a simple account of dizzy spells. "Then I would be careful not to give him too demanding tasks in the coming days." Kuroko said slightly bowing his head, "Also," Kuroko raised his head feeling a soft and clumsy footsteps coming closer, "I would advise if you help him lifting stress from his tasks—being the Emperor's personal attendant isn't a very easy task afterall."

"What exactly do you suggest then?"

"It would be very helpful if you maybe could teach him to play a bamboo flute."

Akashi was quiet for a second as if contemplating on the idea, music…well now that he remembered it, Furihat must have come from a fairly common family, with that said he must have no idea on things such as the importance of knowledge in this field. Knowledge in music is seen a very likely attribute of someone, to be working in the Inner Court, much more as the Emperor's personal attendant something at this level should be easy for him. "Music it is then." Akashi muttered and just like that the Emperor finally caught the clumsy footsteps, raising his head he found the sight his eyes—albeit secretly-hunger for.

A mess of brown hair sat up in his head, his eyes were still a bit puffy as if he had just woken up, and he was panting. Did he ran all the way from the attendant's quarters to here? The brown haired boy quickly went down to his knees in a [1]seiza and placed both his hands on the ground and pressed his forehead against them showing his outmost respect to the two royalties. Kuroko stood and watched the boy. "Why are you here Furihata-kun, shouldn't you be resting?" Kuroko asked.

"I-I'm sorry for not a-attending my duties today!" the other exclaimed his apology, "please punish me for my behaviour!"

"You were not feeling well it is understandable, however, we would appreciate it if you would tell us if you weren't feeling well next time." Kuroko said in his usual monotonous voice, turning to Akashi the teal haired prince waited for the other's words.

"Get on your feet _Kouki_." Akashis said, the brown haired young man hesitantly lifted his head to gaze at the other's eyes, seeing the Emperor's piercing gaze the brunette slowly went back to his feet head still lowered. It irked Akashi how Furihata Kouki wouldn't look at him in the eye, he knew the other was awfully bashful but sometimes it was really getting into him. And seriously his hair looked like the fifth prince's hair whenever he gets up in the morning. "How are feeling, answer me truthfully or I will cut your tongue right here and now."

Kuroko almost sighed at his brother's behaviour, it was really a bad habit of his to threaten people. As if it wasn't enough that the brunette was already quivering in fear from Akashi's intense gaze, his stern voice wasn't helping to calm the brunette in any way. "I-I am t-truthfully feeling well now." Furihata answered. Kuroko raised an eyebrow…since when did Furihata dropped the word _shujo_ when they converse? Akashi didn't seem to notice it at all…or could it be that he just don't care? Was it unconscious?

"I must return to my court now," Kuroko said bowing his head one last to Akashi, "Furihata-kun please take over then."

Furihata bowed his head politely as the teal haired prince excused himself. Finally raising his head he found Akashi looking at him—the other had somehow this habit of staring, or perhaps it was the effect of his eyes? Furihata bowed his head again to the Emperor.

"Did you changed the flowers in the my court?" Akashi asked making the already flustered brunette flinch.

"Y-Yes…"

Akashi stood and picked up a flower from the vase, it wasn't as if he didn't realize the fact that lycoris filled the vases in his court, it was just he didn't see the reason to comment about it. He'd rather hear Furihata's reason from the brunette himself. "Why?" Akashi asked walking close to Furihata with the flower in his hand.

"A…Well…I-Its color is…just like _S—_ I mean like Akashi-sama's…hair."

Akashi stared at Furihata for a moment…just that? Akashi chuckled at the other and placed the flower back to the table, "You are surprisingly simple, huh?" Akashi muttered, "Next time try to avoid putting lycoris as decorative plant."

"Eh? H-His Majesty does not like it?"

Doesn't like would not be the wrong word, the color and the way Furihata put it like that, how could he hate something that made people remind him of himself? However…

"Lycoris are known to be flowers of those who had passed away."

Furihata blinked for a second before those words sunk to him—"EH! I'M SO SORRY!" Furihata bowed his head vehemently making Akashi chuckle to himself, he looked like a brown furred bunny trying to gain his master's attention. The scarlet haired Emperor slowly walked towards thee brunette and for some reason he found those fluff of brown locks irresistible and before he knew it he was already reaching towards it. His eyes were focused on those closed lids as he kept muttering apologies. As Akashi's fingertips reached the brunette's locks the brown orbs opened, and stared right back at the Emperor's. In common occurrence Akashi would _never_ allow a commoner to come close as this to him, much more to look him right in the eyes. However the way those luscious brown eyes shimmer and reflected him made Akashi hear nothing but the sound of his heart thumping in his chest. And to his surprise the brown locks weren't that course, they were…soft and smooth. "A-Akashi-s-sama…" His lips quievered slightly as his voice revebrated in Akashi's ears.

And for a second the Emperor was reminded of their first encounter, his sun kissed skin, his small back. What…Why was he…drawn to that image? Akashi couldn't help those brown orbs looking at him. Such precious and irresitable color.

"Uhm A-Akashi-sama a-are you a-alright?"

Akashi let go of the strands of the brunette's hair, "Your hair is a messed." Akashi said.

Furihata nonchalantly reached to his hair and tried to tame the wild strands to no avail, he does look like some tiny kitten trying to clean himself up. "Kouki, what do you think if we perhaps have you learn some music?" Akashi asked making the brunette turn to him in full attention. "Do you know any of Teiko's traditional music?"

Kouki sweated bullets, that was surprising, he wouldn't know any of Teiko's traditional music of course, he had never been here before. Was Akashi trying to dig about him? However lying would bring him in an even more trouble—"I…I don't have a-any knowledge a-about music." Furihata decided to settle at that, well he had been poor in any types of music even back in Seirin so it wasn't entirely a lie. Akashi hummed with a smile making Furihata shock, he…quickly believed him.

"Then…we will learn a few, come here later this evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lycoris/lycoris radiata- if you aren't familiar of the name of this flower, then you might recognize it if I told you its the same flower that is often seen in the anime Hell Girl. It has a rich red color and is usually seen blooming near cemeteries during autumn, also they could be found near the rivers and are used to keep away pests. Important note--Lycoris is different from licorice, lycoris is VERY poisonous.


	21. At All Cost

_Kasamatsu Yukio knew him the moment he was born, being the only son of the Royal Adviser of King Kise Yuki he was quite close to the Royal Family. The moment he was born the whole Kingdom celebrated—finally a heir to the throne—a prince was born. They held a lantern festival and called it the Festival of the Sun, it was called so due to the color of the prince's eyes and hair—golden yellow. Kasamatsu was there when the King first held his son in his arms, a smile was in the man's face, the King loved his son._

_Kasamatsu Yukio was born in an elite family, closely tied with the Kise family and the Kinzo family. One way or another every male first born of the Kasamatsu clan were to serve the Royal Family, it had become an unspoken tradition. And for years and years, they have proven their worth. Despite the change in lineage the Kasamatsu clan remained to be Kaijo's trusted lines of advisers and knights. Kasamatsu Yukio assumed the title of his father the moment the heir was born. He had become the boy's unspoken knight, it was a role given to him the moment Kise Ryouta was born. However—_

" _It is alright to be concerned of him." His father once said, "However, remember that our loyalty doesn't lie on_ _ **who**_ _is in the throne—but on the throne."_

_The Kasamatsu family served the Royal Family—not the Kise family, so long as they are treated and they held the crown they will serve them. It was the same with Kise, if ever one day Kise dies or is overthrown…he shall be reminded of his role. Honestly it was an unfair thought, he was raised with Kise, he stood there watching the blonde infant in its crib, played with the child day long, he went where the child would be, and for someone to simply say that he should not be attached to him is difficult. It wasn't that simple._

_Slowly the infant grew and he looked just like his sister, some even say they might be twins—and only Kasamatsu could tell the difference between the two when they try to play the classic switchy-roo. Saying Kise is an energetic kid was an understatement as well, he was…a bouncing ball of energy. He couldn't stay put in a single area for an hour, he was constantly running around. And he had this smile so much like the Queen Ryouka, and just like her—no one can simply hate him. He has this way that he could squeeze into anyone's heart and Kasamatsu Yukio was no different._

" _Eh, could it be you like Ryou?"_

_Kasamatsu remembered that day when the princess suddenly said to him, mixed of bewilderment and embarrassment filled the boy, "W-What are you saying Y-Your M-Majesty, t-there's n-no way I would have something like that to the young Prince." Kasamatsu said he could feel his face flushing with heat._

" _Eh did you just stutter Kasamatsu-kun!"_

" _I-I did not."_

_It was impossible not to like him—Kasamatsu perpetually told himself, perhaps it was just because of the thought he spent so much time with the blonde prince. However sometimes he didn't understand himself, he would have thought he would like a woman close to his mother's personality, quiet, elegant and graceful—Kise Ryouta was none of those. He was spontaneous, random, he was loud and mischevious. Graceful would be the last thing you would use to describe the prince. He would play with mud if there was. He watched Kise silently in the background, years and years—until the death of the Queen._

_He was too young to understand then about the cruelty of the game of survival in the throne, all he understood was Kise Ryouta was in pain. The prince who was always lively was there crying. He cried as his sister attempted to calm down her spitting image. Kasamatsu could offer no words of consolation—it was forbidden for him to meddle with these things, he was told never to get attached and once he come close, he knows he would be drawn and it will be impossible then to leave the void that was Kise Ryouta._

_Security became tight around the King's children since then, Kasamatsu was forbidden to see them—not even a glimpse was given to them. All he had were a few words from the King or from his Father. Then suddenly one summer day, Kasamatsu Yukio came with his father who went to consult the man about the incoming threats to the heir of the throne. And his eyes widen as the King spoke there, however being a child, his opinion didn't matter. And he knew it was for the best as well._

_Kise was sent somewhere, he didn't know where or how far the place would be, he didn't even know if the prince had any guards with him, and that thought kept him up for days. There was a limit as to how much he should be concerned of the prince, it was a given note, he had practiced this over and over. His father's words replayed in his ears, they work for Kaijo not for Kise family, he shouldn't be this much of worried of the prince, it was the King's decision after all. But days went on and Kasamatsu couldn't stop thinking; had he been eating fine, were the people wherever he was sent was treating him good, do they know he doesn't like carrots, was he getting enough sleep, did he get injured somehow?_

_And then one day, it occurred to the young man, if he was stronger…would they still send Kise away? If he had been stronger, more capable of protecting the prince would they still entrust Kise's safety to someone else? Maybe it was his fault, maybe because he wasn't enough. If he had been stronger maybe Kise didn't have to leave._

_Days without the blonde prince's energy in the palace made the whole place looks sadder than it already was, all Kasamatsu could ask for is the day when he finally arrive home._

_But the day Kise arrived back in the palace—he wasn't the boy he spend days with._

_It was a starless night, when Kasamatsu awoke from his sleep, from an unexplainable reason his chest felt tight and he couldn't sit still. He stayed up until dawn. When the sun starts peering through the horizons, he heard some frantic noises outside, curiously the young man went to ask around—_

" _The King's party hasn't responded to any of our signals since last night!"_

_Kasamatsu's father slammed his fist against the pillar, "Why haven't you been concerned then, how long had it been since reports had stop coming?!" he exclaimed._

" _A-Almost six hours ago, s-sir."_

" _Idiots!" he exclaimed louder this time, "Gather all our men! We shall head there now!"_

_The young man wasn't able to do anything but to wait, he waited there in the palace silently praying to spare the Kise family of any ill fate. But his prayers were in vain. It was proven when the prince returned to the palace, and he was no longer himself._

_Dead. The whole royal family killed except for the prince, with a downcast expression the prince narrated to Kasamatsu's father the events that took place in that monastery. The King and everyone else there including the monks were killed, the princess disguised herself as him by cutting her hair and hiding the prince inside the closet was killed as well. The culprits left thinking they have killed the prince. And the prince stayed there in the closet until help came._

_For the young man, Kise Ryouta barely returned. Kise Ryouta…died with the rest of those people. No smile graced his lips for days, he refused to eat, nor see anyone. He cried himself to sleep. He thought it was his fault that those people died, as if they died in his 'stead. And the young man found nothing to say for him, he couldn't say he understand his feelings, nor does he know what to say._

_He could only watch him from afar, just like then._

_The death of the royal family brought Kasamatu's father grief, he felt as if he failed to see that moment coming, he let his guard down, he repeated over and over until he went to the prince and told him that to redeem his remaining pride he wanted to leave the his title. The prince respected the man's decision and let him do as he wish._

_And then, one day, Kise declared that he will take the throne—right then at that very moment. Everyone cheered, they wanted the prince to do so, they believed only Kise could continue what his family had already started. Kasamatsu agreed, Kise despite all his flaws is a good leader. However…when Kise said those words, he didn't look happy at all. He was far from what Kasamatsu would have imagined the prince as he would declare himself the King. He looked like a dog accepting a leash he wasn't used to but had to. His lips were turned upwards, he was smiling, but his eyes were dead. His eyes were sad._

_Kasamatsu couldn't even bring himself to say anything. How hard was it to lose everything? It was something he didn't have any idea about, which was why he couldn't say anything. He was…a humble commoner and Kise was the prince—no, the King._

_Whe Kise ascended to the throne, he was shock to learn the King decided that he shall be his Royal Adviser. There was so many others Kise could have chosen, it doesn't necessary had to be him, especially after his father's resignation to the position. Kise offered the position to him with another of his fake smiles. Though Kasamatsu knew that smile was only to deceive him that the King was alright, he couldn't help but to think selfishly._

" _This is the only way I could be close to him." Those words were deep within his chest, he didn't voice them out, nor did he admit it out loud to himself. But he knew it. Kasamatsu Yukio agreed only because he wanted to be by his side._

_It was ironic, he was swore to his father never to be loyal to only one person, he swore to have only his loyalty to the kingdom—but he was already sucked into the void, and there was no returning._

_Years passed, Kasamatsu thought he was contented with how things were going. Kise was only busy with affairs of the Kingdom, no women, no other things. And they were always together—even if he didn't look at him any more than how he would look longingly outside the window. He first thought it was something that has to do with the incident that night, perhaps the prince longs for his lost family, but when 'that' person came there right at the palace's gate, everything made sense._

_Kise's eyes widen at the sight of that man, a prince of a neighboring empire. His skin was dark and he was taller the blonde King, his eyes were the color of a starless night. And Kise's eyes shifted from shock to embarrassment, then to sadness. His eyes…came alive at that very moment, something that Kasamatsu had never seen in so many years. And in a short time that person spent with Kise he unravelled him like an obvious trap, he solved the riddle that was Kise Ryouta within a couple of hours which for Kasamatsu couldn't even do even after years of spending with him. And Kise in return looked at him with eyes he had never looked to anyone before._

_Even if he was so close…he never looked at him like that._

.

.

.

.

Usually it was Mebuchi Reo who accompanies the Emperor, however due to the man attending something that night, it was Hayama Koutaro who was standing next to the scarlet haired man. To the other's utter surprise, instead of planning for the coming of the so called special guest, the Emperor was busy inspecting the instrument in his hand. From the looks of it, the instrument is one of those given to children when they start learning the bamboo flute, a typical and simple bamboo flute. In the desk sat a much splendid version of the instrument. Hayama didn't know what was happening but the Emperor somehow looks…excited.

What makes the Phoenix Emperor this excited by just looking at a simple object? For all he knew the man wasn't seeing any courtesans, and surely if ever he is, no courtesans would be using something that looks terribly like what a kid would use. And to be unusually elated at this hour, what could be the reason? The Emperor usually would realize Hayama's curiosity as the other had a habit of boring his eyes on his subject, but the Emperor doesn't clearly much more interested in the small item in his hands. It was just strange.

Hayama was alerted when the Emperor stood and grabbed the two items with him. "Come Koutaro, I would like some fresh air." The Emperor said and walked pass Hayama.

The question pops out in the yellow haired man, why would the Emperor walk around the Court at this hour? He was doing something out of his normal routine yet again, usually he would be waiting in his office reading through a few books or reports, if he doesn't feel well he would have said he would be going straight to his room to rest. Never once he had said that he would prefer to walk around. The next question is, what does he intend to do with those flutes? Despite the numerous question, the other decided to keep those to himself for the simple reason that it was too late to get in the nerves of the Emperor. He would love a good night rest in his room not in a dungeon.

Surprisingly their walk was indeed, just a stroll. Akashi was quiet all throughout. Perhaps he just needed something to get off his mind? Hayama was starting to get dizzy with all of the probabilities in his head, until he felt a shiver run in his spine due to the cold.

" _Shujo_ , it will be cold soon, we have to get back soon." Hayama said. His voice pierced through the silence of the court.

However he was only responded with an intake of breath from the Emperor. Akashi turned to him with a frown, "It is always cold at night."

"Y-Yes," Hayama almost slapped himself with the thought of choosing that word of all, "what I mean is, it is already late we should head back."

Akashi's frown deepen making the other flinch feeling as if he had stepped on a mine. Akashi was about to say something when the two heard a rustle somewhere. Akashi waited while Hayama's senses were heightened in fear for the Emperor's well-being, he gripped the sheath of his sword ready to defend the man. The two shifted their gaze and found a silhouette of someone running towards them. To Hayama's surprise he found that person as a brunette he hasn't seen around before.

"Who are you and what is your purpose to be here at such hour of the night?" Hayama asked as he revealed his sword and pointed at the brunette who stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw them. To Hayama's surprise the Emperor took a step forward and raised his hand gesturing for him to put his weapon down. " _S-Shujo_ this person is—"

"Furihata Kouki." Akashi called the brunette's name and the other raised his head.

The so called Furihata Kouki is a new sight for Hayama Koutaro. How did this plain looking guy become acquainted with Teiko's most powerful man? The brunette was even obviously trembling!

"Your duty tonight has ended Koutaro." The Emperor said shocking the man.

"B-But _Shujo_ I cannot leave you alone! It would be dangerous!" Hayama exclaimed.

Akashi frowned yet again as he turn to face Hayama. "Does this man," Akashi pointed towards the trembling brunette, "looks like someone who could kill me?"

Hayama chocked at the statement, the answer was no. Obviously the smaller guy is in no way in the level that could defeat the Emperor. Akashi Seijuuro is the first son of the previous Pheonix Emperor, the man who united Teiko, and the Mistress of the Sea—obviously he isnt someone so simple that you could kill with some simple poison or dagger. You need to be in the level of either the fourth prince or the fifth prince to do that. But still—

"But _Shujo_ what if something happens and I—"

"Do you take me for someone incapable of defending myself?" Akashi asked this time sounding annoyed, "Do I look weak _Hayama Koutaro_?"

The use of his full name made Hayama's danger instinct ring in his ears— _stop questioning His Highness and just leave!_ His inner voice was then starting to beg him to go. And as clearly as it seems, it was the best thing that he should do—leave.

"I-I understand." Hayama said, "But please do call us if something goes out of hand."

Akashi did not answer and watched as the other bowed his head as he excused himself. He supressed a sigh escaping his lips, he didn't need someone to tag along, especially when he was only with Furihata. The Emperor waited until Hayama was nowhere within his line of sight before turning towards the brunette who was shifting his weight from left foot to right.

"Did he scare you?"

Furihata blinked in surprise at the Emperor's question, "A-A bit…yes."

Akashi chuckled, "You seem easily intimidated."

"Uh…I guess?" Furihata mumbled. He was shock to find the man pointing his sword at him, it always never failed to scare everything out of the brunette. Swords and weapons scream violence, and Furihata was never a fan of it. "D-Did I…make you wait for too long _Shujo?"_

This time Akashi didn't hold back his sigh as if freely exposing his displeasure towards that statement. "What have I told you about calling me?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Furihata bowed his head, it wasn't easy though. He was getting used with the honorifics and now he was asked to change that. And it was embarrassing as well, no one calls him using his name in the palace, not even his brothers. The thought made the brunette flustered.

"Come on _Kouki."_ Akashi said as he started walking, "We shall start your first lesson in music."

…

There were lots of things Furihata was wondering, that includes why did the Emperor decided to teach him music all of a sudden. And if he did want him to learn, why was he _personally_ teaching him? Furihata watched Akashi's back as he followed the man close, his scarlet hair look ablaze even under the night sky. It was indeed beautiful. It was much contrast to the youngest, the fifth prince's, his looks like it was fire while Kuroko's hair looks like the clear blue sea. It made the other wonder who among his parents possessed the vibrant color.

"You are awfully quiet tonight." Akashi said breaking the silence between them.

Furihata fidgeted, should he say or not? Akashi led them to the garden, and he slipped into one of the seats in the marble gazebo. Furihata was amazed as he looked around, he hasn't looked carefully before, nor did he ever thought of coming to see the garden at night, it was more breath taking than it was in the morning. The plum trees and their flowers looked like they were glowing and were lighting up the garden. A wind blew and the petals shredded as it surfed with the current of the wind creating an ethereal scene before the former prince turned attendant.

"Pretty." Furihata couldn't help to admire the sight before him.

"You and Tetsuya are awfully similar." Akashi said as he watched Furihata standing and watching the garden with wide eyes. "Some would prefer the scene of the garden in the morning, however only you and Tetsuya would say otherwise."

Furihata blushed as he was clearly compared to the fifth prince—the jewel of the crimson palace. "T-Those words w-will be w-wasted on me, and I-I am in no way comparable to Kuroko- _denka_."

Akashi shook his head, "Of course you wouldn't let me at least say that would you?"

"I-It is the truth." Furihata said as he stepped into the gazebo.

Akashi smiled at him and placed the instruments in the table. The brunette watched as Akashi pushed further the simpler looking instrument. "This will be yours from now on." Akashi said quietly. "Come sit Kouki."

Furihata bowed his head meekly and slipped into a seat facing the Emperor keeping his head low. Akashi's eyes were still the most emotionally straining thing, it was the way the man looks at people, the way he literally _stares_ at you. Though Kuroko had the similar habit, Kuroko's eyes were blank and usually when he stares it really seems like he was merely, plainly, calmly watching, but Akashi's eyes were like inspecting, dissecting you, and implementing his authority over you as he stares at you. The past few days were still not enough for the fidgeting brunette to be used of this kind of behaviour from the scarlet haired Emperor. But he knows Akashi Seijuuro does not mean for him to feel that way. Was it Kuroko's influence on the Emperor?

"Take it Kouki." Akashi told brunette.

Furihata took the instrument in his hand, the material felt smooth against his slightly calloused hands, and though it looks simple, something told Furihata it wasn't _that_ simple. Something was special about the instrument.

"Treat it as a present from me." the word struck the brunette causing him to snap towards the Emperor. Akashi didn't look bothered or concerned at all with what he just said, however Furihata Kouki was a different story. The brunette was gaping at the Akashi in shock, as he looked from the instrument then to the man as if asking if he was serious. And as if the man had heard his internal screams Akashi sighed and said, "Yes, I am serious."

"B-But I-I am n-not—I mean I-I can't t-this is, I-I-I'm just—"

"Giving that to you has nothing to do with your social status Kouki, stop sputtering nonsense and accept it."

Furihata stared at Akashi with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. In the end Akashi will _not_ let him refuse, does he? Furihata bit off his remaining complaints and decided to accept what was inevitable, which of course taking the gift.

"T-Thank you very much! I-I will take care of this A-Akashi-s-s-sama."

Akashi was taken aback as he heard Furihata used his name for the first time since that day he told him to do so. He found himself smiling, "Rather than that, you should instead learn quickly." He said.

Furihata found himself chuckling, oh the pressure felt like it will be the death of him. Unknown to the brunette the man sitting across him was staring at him, supressing all the internal urges to do something stupid—like telling him his laugh sounded like wind chimes on a summer night. He looked glowing and the sight of the brunette chuckling with his smaller and tanned hands curled to his lips in attempt not to show too much of him made the Emperor wish he could have any way to capture this fleeting moment. Then at that moment something made the Emperor stop with the thought of fondness towards the brunette—

Since when did Furihata Kouki have that court manners? Akashi at least have seen a number of commoners—men at that, and they don't laugh the way Furihata would like a well-mannered noble. Only women would do that. But…he was always with Kuroko, could it be that Kuroko merely rubbed off him, or did the fifth prince taught him of court manners as well? Well it is not important, is it?

"Shall we begin?"

.

.

.

The cold and slightly salty sea breeze whispered soundless against the skin of the fifth prince, it has been so long since he had actually board a ship and be this close to the island where their mother was born. Kuroko would however want this in a better day, today he had to be here for something special. Standing there in the deck and with the keen eyes of the fifth prince he could see a small fishing vessel close. Aboard the ship were a few of the medical personnel from the Crimson Palace, and Midorima's trusted men in the field of medicine, among them as well were number of the Imperial Guards and the Minister of Foreign Affairs as well. As the ship inched closer to the other vessel, Kuroko removed the hood off from his head, there was no need for it anymore, at this distance from the port no one would recognize him anymore.

" _Denka_ ," Kuroko heard Mebuchi called him. "all preparations are done."

Kuroko nodded as he pulled the cloak closer to himself, after his brother's ascension to the throne he thought that a day that he will be sent to this kind of task would never come. He hated the thought of boarding a ship and using this route in particular, it was only used for emergency, and the last time he was asked by Akashi to use this route was during a war against some petty kingdom. The fear slightly crept into him thinking about that, could this be an omen? Kuroko quietly waited in the deck. The head priest hasn't said anything yet, perhaps he was only overthinking?

The ship sped up and approached the vessel, it was a petty fishing vessel. It looks old and at first glance, no one would suspect that a two people of royal birth are aboard. Kuroko raised his hand to tell them to anchor down, the vessel slowly decreased in speed and stopped right next to the smaller vessel. Slowly a familiar figure emerged in the deck, the sight somehow washed relief in the fifth prince's system. However, even from afar Kuroko could see the fatigue in his figure. A plank was placed between the gap enabling the prince to greet his younger brother.

"You do not look good, I see no reason to ask you how are you fairing." Kuroko said in his usual tone. Aomine nodded. "Let us have the King transferred, I am sure that is the only thing that would put you at ease."

The crews of the smaller vessel all emerged at Mebuchi's command to have them all identified, they all line up and bowed before Kuroko. Kuroko turned to the crews and gave them the signal to get the guest to their vessel. In a few moments the medical team emerged with a blonde young man being carried in a stretcher, following him was a raven haired man. As soon as the man looked terrified and concern of the blonde.

"He must be the Royal Adviser of Kaijo." Kuroko stated. Aomine nodded in affirmation. "And the King of Kaijo…he looks just as how I imagined him, however I would have him rather not in this state."

As the King was successfully boarded into the vessel, it was momentarily stopped for Kuroko to have a look at him first. The wound was still slightly bleeding almost staining the man's thin white yukata. His lips were slightly cracked in places indicating dehydration and his skin was pale now. His body is under a lot of stress due to the wound.

"Have you found the weapon used to inflict this injury?" Kuroko asked. Aomine shook his head.

Kuroko turned to the Royal Adviser and slightly bowed his head, "We must take His Majesty to Crimson Palace, he shall be staying with me—rest assured of he will be safe." The man almost jumped as he found Kuroko's presence, he blinked and realize who the man was and quickly went down to his knees and bowed his head. "Welcome to Teiko, Royal Adviser Kasamatsu Yukio-san." Kuroko greeted, "I do hope there is a much more pleasant way we could have met, after all I wanted to speak with Kise- _heika_. I am the fifth prince of Teiko, fifth son of the former Emperor to his betrothed the Lady of the Seas."

"I am most humbled that His Imperial Prince recognizes me." Kasamatsu said, "I am sure His Highness feels the same way. If only he was of better state he would love to have met you."

"We shall do our best to improve His Majesty's state—meanwhile _Shujo_ would like to have a word with you once we arrive to the palace." Kuroko said, he gestured to the medical team to bring the king to the cabin before turning again to Kasamatsu, "Also I must warn you, the Court where His Majesty would stay is an exclusive area of the Imperial Palace, it is a perfect place to hide him, though his safety is warranted, enabling to see him would be regulated—even to you, _sir_."

Kasamatsu turned towards where they were taking Kise and closed his eyes—

"I understand, do what must be done, _at all cost_."


	22. Tunes of Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AAAAM SOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING TOO LAAATE TT - TT  
> I ahve no excuse for my lateness this time, so really I'm suppper sorry. i will have a triple update for LION this time as to compensate. But anyhow I want to thank every single one of you who had been giving LION a kudos and a comment. YOU ARE ALL AWESOOOOMMEEEE. Thank you and I hope you guys continue to support LION.  
> And also as a small 'please forgive my utter irresponsiblility to update this fic' gift I would be also re-publish here my first knb fanfic with Celeb-slash-musical AU theme, when you have time I sincerely hope you give it a shot *winks*  
> Also if you like it please give LION a kudos ooor a comment ( 0 w 0 )b

Furihata blinked as he turned towards the hallways visible from the garden, somehow the wind felt slightly different. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but something felt like approaching. Akashi was saying something but the brunette was fixated on the fact that something felt strangely unfamiliar, but of course not unwelcoming. The petals of the plum trees' flowers flew up with a quiet hushing noise and the sound of the bushes swaying. Without a warning the peaceful music of the nature was accompanied by something else—the brunette attendant gasped as he realized this, the Emperor was starting to play his flute.

The tune was strangely calming, it almost sounded like the earth calling towards them, it didn't sound any different from the low whispering of the wind, or the calming flow of water. Furihata watched in awe, it felt like it was some kind of sorcery. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man playing the tranquil music. How can someone with eyes that could burn a hundred degrees into your soul produce a sound as calm as the waves in the sea in a beautiful calm summer evening? Akashi was indeed a mystery, he is a paradox, his eyes were cold and blank, his words were fierce and harsh, the color of his hair looked like the color of fresh blood spilled, but he was none of those in nature, he is kind with his brothers, he thinks sometimes a little too much of others, he asks barely enough for himself and he was sometimes unsure.

With the Emperor's eyes closed, Furihata had noticed how long his lashes were. They were a bit darker than his hair, and he looks awfully calm. Well, the man was _often_ composed, but there was something different about him tonight, it was the way his shoulders were a bit slack, it was the fact that his eyes were closed and the tension of his authority was wiped—he looked like a simple man just like that. And the air around the man couldn't help but bring Furihata at ease. He always felt like he was being watched by Akashi, being inspected or observed, but tonight he felt like Akashi just wanted to be there with him.

Was it an incorrect notion, Furihata asked himself as he continues to listen to the music, is it wrong to feel at ease and elated by the fact that the man wanted him here? Maybe it is indeed wrong, he is in terms of social status pose no grounds to do so, however, something stirs him and tells him that this much is alright, this much is…fine.

When the music stopped the brunette didn't even realize it, Akashi however even with his eyes closed felt the change of air around the other. Looking across him wehre the brunette sat quietly, Akashi found him staring at his lap where the bamboo flute rested. What has gotten him so quiet?

"Kouki."

Furihata almost yelped in surprised as his name was called again with that ice cold and silk smooth voice, "Y-Yes?"

"What is the matter?" Akashi asked. He was pretty sure nothing could put the other at such state if it's not troubling him.

Funnily, just as Akashi thought the brunette would, the other started chuckling awkwardly as he bowed his head apologetically, "I-I'm very sorry!" he exclaimed his cheeks tainting red, "I-I-I didn't mean to space out, i-its nothing of i-importance."

"I see." Akashi replied, however, he knew deep inside that it was a blatant lie.

"T-That was a-amazing A-Akashi-sama!" Furihata said smiling.

"Do you think you can try that?" Akashi asked the brunette.

"E-EH?A-Already? B-B-But I-I was—"

"Not paying attention?" Akashi decided to complete the statement before slightly shaking his head, however rather than annoyed he felt a smile tugging his lips. The statement made the brunette red in embarrassment, he is just like an open book, showing his emotions all too easily like that. "It's a simple music, later if you have learned to play that I shall give you a reward."

Furihata's eyes widen at the last word—a reward, somehow his cheeks felt like they were on fire, what was he thinking?

"A-A reward?"

Akashi nodded and chuckled, "Do you like it, the music that is."

Furihata nodded, "Y-Yes…w-what i-is it called?"

"Tunes of Yearning." Akashi replied, "It is still basic, Tetsuya likes that song and when he was younger he would only sleep if someone plays him that song."

Furihata chuckled, "I would have never thought."

"Indeed." Akashi answered.

Furihata's smile was contagious that the Emperor couldn't help but smile back. The man wondered if he ever realized that he had improved his speech, Furihata was less tense around the Emperor recently, his stuttering came to a minimum, though he was still a bit jumpy and seems to be always in a state of shock of whatever Akashi would say, he is starting to be comfortable around the scarlet haired man. Maybe it was a natural for the brunette to be shaky and often nervous. Furihata is unlike others, the brunette does not conceal himself in the pretentious smile nor does he try and sweeten his words just to get to Akashi's good graces—though it may often tick something inside the Emperor, it made him realize that this was what he wanted.

Akashi Seijuuro had been brought up be guarded, cautious, sceptic of everyone, for he was taught that people naturally hides behind a mask, a mask that conceals their true intentions and for that he must be careful. It was exhausting trying to be the man who drew the line, it was tiresome to always be waiting for what will be the next move of the enemy, it was tedious to try and unravel others, but all those were unneeded when he was with the brunette. Furihata looked at him straight in the eyes and despite with his shaky voice answered with all truthfulness. Meeting FurihataKouki for the first time felt like the wind of change did blew pass him, Furihata didn't gave him the tedious work of trying to figure out who he was, Furihata displayed his whole soul to the Emperor—a dangerous game indeed.

At times Akashi couldn't help but to think just how someone likeFurihata was able to survive in this kind of world. People like him most often than not were used, their kindness abused.

And maybe that was why he thought— _ah, yes, FurihataKouki is special_.

"How about you Akashi-sama, what was your favourite music?"

.

.

.

_Clink!_

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, for the umpteenth time of the day he heard that strange sound again. The day was almost over and everyone have been busy with the preparation of the coronation ceremony in a few days, and since the arrival of his son and his party, the strange sound could be heard almost every single waking hour of the day. But it was only Kiyoshi who seemed to notice. The man didn't voice his curiosity thinking it could something, or it was his mind making up something, because there is _no_ way that thing could be here. Well not until today. Today Kiyoshi couldn't simply keep it to himself, something really was earning him that sound.

"What's up?" The crimson haired prince walked towards his father who was deep in his thoughts for the first time.

Kiyoshi was standing in the corner for the whole time merely watching as the rest of the consultants talked about how the throne room would be decorated with his lips pressed into a thin line, the crowned prince couldn't help but to feel curiosity as to what could put his father in such state. The man rarely ever tried to think deep about anything unless it concerns Seirin and the citizens. Surely he isnt thinking of the upcoming coronation ceremony, he was all smiles and laughs when Kagami returned to announce his decision, he even hugged him much to the prince's charging.

"You're quiet." Kagami pointed out.

Kiyoshi was about to answer his son's question when suddenly—

 _Clink, Clink!_ —the sound echoed again, this time coming closer to him, louder and louder as his son approached him. Then it clicked to the brown haired man's mind, the noise was in synch with his son's movements.

When his father didn't answer Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Do you…are you…do you have bells with you?" Kiyoshi asked. The question however elicited the strangest reaction from his son—a blush spread across his son's cheeks and his eyes darted everywhere except his.

"Y-Yeah…w-what of it?" his son grumbled.

Kiyoshi raised a brow, "Why are you blushing?"

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

Silence fell between them until Kagami gave out a sigh scratching his cheek a bit. Kagami sighed and reached down to the inside of his coat where a pocket was right at his chest, "Here." Kagami said as he showed his father the item.

Kiyoshi's eyes widen at the sight—

"Where did you get this from?"

Kagami somehow panicked and brought the item close to him as if the older man would steal it, "W-What is it to you a-anyway?"

Kiyoshi looked at the item again, there is _no way_ there will be anything like it. And how did that item get in his son's hands?

He couldn't remember how long was it, it was way before his eldest son's was born, Kiyoshi was still young then, Seirin was a new Kingdom then. Kiyoshi always admired the kindgdoms in the East, most especially the biggest and most powerful of them all. And he was young then, untameable and very much adventurous; he wanted to meet the couple behind the rise of the greatest empire in the world. One day he found out that the Empress of Teiko was pregnant of her and the Emperor's first son, and as someone who admired the two, he wanted to congratulate them—personally. It was when that item was born.

It was a commissioned work, a bracelet, the bells were specifically made to made a distinct sound, not irritating but more of a sound of chimes. The rings were engraved with distinct designs and it was plated with gold. However, it turned feminine that he intended. It was a gift for the Empress' son and to be able to hand the item, Kiyoshi sneaked out of Seirin and boarded an ordinary ship along with the commoners and with only Hyuuga at his tail, the minister gravely objected the thought of an unannounced visit to Teiko, however Kiyoshi wanted to go there as someone who admires the Imperial Couple not as a King or anything.

The Empress received the gift without probably knowing that the man who gave it to her was a King. Kiyoshi could still remember how the Empress looks, long teal blue hair, and eyes that looks like they were made of glass. So it made the man wonder now, what is his son doing with a gift he gave a woman years before the birth of his child?

"Where did you get that?" Kiyoshi found himself asking.

His son blinked in surprise, "W-Well i-if you must know…it was given to me by…uh…the fifth prince of Teiko…kinda like a gift since we're…uh…you know, friends?" Kagami answered his father as he blushed in a deeper shade of red.

"The…fifth prince of Teiko?" Kiyoshi asked in surprise.

 _"_ _Ah, it's such a shame, it will look good on a little girl's wrist." The Empress said when she saw the gift of the man to her child. "If the Gods bless us with a daughter, rest assure this will be worn by her until the day of her matrimony."_

"Yeah, why?"

Kiyoshi blinked in surprise, "Well that bracelet was something I gave to the Empress of Teiko as a gift for her child."

Then it occurred to Kagami—

 _"_ _This was a present by my mother to me."_

"He…did say something like that." Kagami said making Kiyoshi stared at his son.

"He?" Kiyoshi asked raising an eyebrow, "And…he gave it to you?"

Kagami nodded.

"Taiga…do you happen…are you and this prince…together?"

Kagami suddenly felt his face burning a hundred degrees, he wasn't supposed to break the news yet to his father until after the crowning ceremony, however—Kagami shifted his gaze to his father's eyes, his brown eyes stare at him questioning, however there was no anger or sense of rejection from him. Kagami looked around and as soon as he found no one else were paying attention, the to-be-King turned to his father again before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhm…yeah…h-how did you k-know?"

Kiyoshi was shock, not due to the fact that his first born is having a relationship with a _prince_ or the fact that he had met this person just a few weeks ago—but due to the fact that someone actually took his son's interest. The former King had almost lost his hope that his son would ever find someone to settle with—the gender doesn't matter actually. Kiyoshi was the kind of father who didn't mind what his children decides, it was the same with the issue with Furihata, when his second son left as well he didn't stop him despite knowing this, he didn't sent anyone after him, it wasn't because he does not care—he cares a lot for them actually—but rather he didn't want to stop his children from doing what they feel is right. If Furihata feels like it was right to leave, then so shall it be. And now Kagami choses a prince and so shall it be.

It had been very curious thing, what was the fifth prince of Teiko like, how could he take the interest of his almost asexual son who was practically oblivious of women who flaunts themselves on him and has zero to no interest to anything that is not food or sword fighting.

"Well…that item was something I gave their mother as a gift years ago." Kiyoshi finally answers.

"Eh, that doesn't answer my initial question—"

"She promised to give it to her daughter and have her wear it until the day of her _matrimony_." Kiyoshi said emphasizing the last word, "So…are you...to ask the fifth prince for his hand?"

Kagami averted his eyes blushing, "Well…yeah…does…does that bother you?"

Kiyoshi was quiet for a moment making the red head nervous, seeing this Kiyoshi was convinced that his son really meant this. And knowing his son, he never really makes final decisions until he is sure of it—Kagami was the kind of person who rarely gave much thought with decision unless it was important. Kiyoshi chuckled, he remembered the tiny son he had back then, back then Kagami's world was centered with his younger brother. To him who lost his mother in a very early age, all he had was his younger brother.

Kiyoshi shook his head and placed a hand over Kagami's shoulder, "May the Gods give you their blessings."

_Fate has it's own ways with bringing fated people together…_

* * *

Loud steps resounded in the palace, with a heavy and anxious heart the fourth prince marched in the forbidden hallways of the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquillity in that hour of the night, following behind him were Imperial Guards who for the moment the prince stepped in the gates had been stopping from taking any step further. Normally as per the Emperor's notice the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquillity is closed to _everyone_ except for the Emperor himself at a certain hour in the night, this was to preserve the holistic and purity of the chambers where the women of the Palace stays and as the former court for the Empress and currently where the fifth prince resides. Only due to special circumstantial notice will be the Court be opened, however this is not to be known outside the Court.

There had been many cases like this before wherein the Court had been a secret refuge, unfortunately twice it catered the one that the fourth prince is looking for.

In many cases of people getting allowed to stay in the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquillity, the approval of the Emperor and the Empress is needed, unless both had agreed upon this, no one—especially of outside of Teiko could and should take refuge in the court. And once inside the Court, no one else is allowed to come into the Court in the evening except those that are needed, in this case only medical personnel that the second prince sent and the fifth prince allowed. Not even the Emperor this time could casually come in.

" _Denka!"_ Another one of the guards called, "Please listen to us, we will be severely punished if the fifth prince or anyone else has known of your presence here tonight!"

The commotion was starting to cause a much unneeded attention. Momoi who was directing sa few tasks for the female servants found the commotion from the hallways where she stood. Leaving her post, the pink haired informant run to the navy haired prince.

"Dai-chan!" she called effectively stopping the navy haired prince. "What are you doing here?"

Momoi ran to him and stood in front of the prince, usually it was not allowed that a woman stands in front of a man, much especially of a royal birth, however, Momoi is a special case especially for Aomine. The two were of the same age,Momoi was the closest to a sister the prince had. It was also twice that they were fixed to be wed to each other but the two violently reacted saying it disgusted them because it felt like they were to be married to a sibling.

Momoi stared hard at the prince's midnight blue eyes, "Dai-chan you can't be here!"

"Move."Aomine said staring back at the other. "I don't need your lectures now Satsuki, _move it_."

"No!" Momoi stubbornly interjected, "You listen to me! His Majesty will be very angry about this! And Tetsu-kun as well! Go back now!"

Momoi stared at Aomine in hope of getting some senses into that airhead of his, however she was only rewarded by a cold stare. It was something he had never seen before, there was anger in them, fear and anxiousness, his eyes felt like sharp knife inches away from your throat.

"MOVE."

The word and the tone Aomine used would surely make anyone move their body away, it sounded like a death threat. Without knowing Momoi moved aside and Aomine continued walking briskly towards the main quarters. Momoi couldn't help but merely turn and watch the broad back of Aomine. It used to be enough, the mention of Akashi used to be enough for Aomine to be scared to defy anything, but this Aomine was braver than that. For so many years he had known the second prince there was only twice that he had looked like that, first was during the exile of that consort's son, second was something that involved sending Kuroko to slay the spies that went to Teiko—all of those involved his family, but today, Momoi was sure those eyes shined differently.

The second prince continued walking towards the main chambers where the main quarters were, it is where the Empress used to live, it is second to the biggest facility in the whole palace, with its own garden inside and a small hallway that passes through the main court unto the Phoenix Court, now it is where the fifth prince resides. As soon as Aomine reached the front two Imperial guards who were standing by the door moved their spears across each other creating a barricade for the second prince.

"We were told not to let _anyone_ in." one of the guards said making Aomine frown and grip into the sheath of his weapon.

"I need to see the fifth prince now." Aomine said.

"Apologies but we're not given permission to let anyone in _Denka."_

Aomine was about to release his weapon when a soft noise resounded behind the closed door. Before Aomine could move he found the door sliding open and revealing the fifth prince. Kuroko raised his head to look at Aomine straight in the eyes behind those crossed spears. The two guards pulled their weapons allowing the teal haired prince to take a step closer.

"Visitation is not allowed." Kuroko simply said pulling his white haori closer to his body, "Have I not informed you of this?"

Aomine scowled knowing fully well that he does know this however chose to ignore this for a reason, and he knows that his brother knows this as well as he does.

"Also, please kindly remove your hands from your weapon or I might assume you are posing threat to me…and to my guest."

Aomine reluctantly removed his hand from his weapon. "I need to know what is happening."

Kuroko sighed and turned to the open door before returning his eyes to his brother,

"I will be frank…the situation is not in his favour."

Aomine almost gasped at the revelation, "N-Not…in his favour—"

"Before you jump into any conclusion, that does not guarantee anything." Kuroko said, "Though the situation is not in his favour, it does not mean we cannot save him."

Aomine closed his gaping jaw and let the other continue.

"There is a very extensive infection within his wounds perhaps it was due to the travel, upon removal of that infection we will be able to soon perform the much needed operation to close the wound." Kuroko said seeing his brother's facial expression slowly becoming relaxed, "I have contacted Midorima- _denka_ to get the medicines that we might be needing to perform the operation. Do you have anything else to ask?"

Aomine stared at Kuroko for a moment before replying, "Just how sure are you that he will make it?"

Kuroko remained passive and answered honestly, "Normally with the extent of the injury and amount of damage to him, a quarter would be too much."

"But didn't you said that—"

"Are you doubting my skills?"

Aomine was silenced with those words.

"I do not belong to the six prodigies of Teiko for nothing Aomine- _kun_."


	23. Dignified Star

Kuroko had barely slept, he would wake every hour now and then despite the reassurance of the medics of Kise's condition. He couldn't remove the way his Aomine looked at him when he said that there is a chance that Kise's condition would entail towards negative results, his brother looked at him with the most mournful expression ever painted in those midnight blue eyes. How could he simply put still when he could save Aomine's happiness? Kuroko has much belief in his own capabilities, however, sometimes things happen out of the blue, and that was what he wouldn't want to happen.

Kise's wounds were closed after hour and hours of stitching him up, the infection had to be completely removed before they could perform the stitches. And Kise's fever had to be stabilized every now and then to prevent unfortunate incidents, his blood pressure kept fluctuating as well causing Kuroko a few pumps of fear. Even with several medical personnel the fifth prince didn't feel any lighter. Everytime Kise's heart beat dives down, Kuroko couldn't help but panic. Aomine believes in him, and Kise's life was important both to Teiko and his own Kingdom.

The night was long, and Kuroko felt exhausted for the first time in a long time, it was already morning when Kise's wounds was successfully closed, the bleeding stopped and his breathing calmed. After a few more hours, Kise's fever came back causing everyone in the room in high alert in fear some form of danger had resulted from the operation, however luckily, the fever disappeared soon. As the fever dispersed, Kise's blood pressure had stabilized as well. Only then everyone was able to get some rest, but this of course in not entirely true for the fifth prince who went to check on the King's condition every now and then. The fifth prince yawned as he stared himself at the mirror, he didn't look as awful as he had imagined which was very fortunate.

The prince stared at his image on the full length mirror, a red obi tied around his white kimono which he paired with a black haori that was decorated with red sakura flowers on the hems. Standing next to him was Momoi who was choosing among the number of simple hair ornaments placed neatly in the table. Ever since he was young Momoi had decided upon herself to choose Kuroko's clothing—which is why he mostly ends up wearing her choice of clothing making him appeal to many like more feminine than intended. When Momoi settled with a _buyao_ bearing the shape of the family insignia made of white gold and small studs of rubies. Momoi quietly moved to put them on Kuroko's teal hair as she quietly hums an unknown melody.

"You look beautiful today, what seems to be the occasion?" Momoi asked the quiet prince.

"I don't know what you are talking about Momoi-san." Kuroko answered honestly. "I have not gotten any sleep last night."

"Oh…yes, I heard of it from Dai-chan." Momoi said smiling, despite the rough treatment she got from the fourth prince the day before, Momoi knew it was only due to the gravity of the situation. Momoi had done her research on Aomine's affliation towards the King of Kaijo, the information she had gathered despite very difficult to obtain held numerous clues as to why the prince acted that way. Momoi didn't need to have it spelled out for her, Aomine cared for the King in more ways than one, and she understood that it must have been very difficult for the prince.

"Everything will be alright." Kuroko reassured before flashing his rare smiles at Momoi's reflection behind his at the mirror.

"When you're the one who says it, I really feel assured." Momoi said before chuckling.

The two was interrupted however but something remotely not usual—especially for the pink haired informant. A loud flapping of wings resounded in the room, the two turned to where the source was and found a rare breed of eagle standing there in the window pane, it flapped its giant wings and started to tilt its head while staring at the two as if wondering if it has landed on the right place, then it started pecking in the inside of its right wing. Momoi's eyes widen, this breed of eagle cannot be found in Teiko, she was sure of it, and aside from that something a kin to a parchment was attached on its leg. Momoi was about to take the strange item when the fifth prince beat her to it with hurried steps.

Momoi couldn't believe his eyes, the fifth prince looks rather excited.

" _D-Denka_ wait, i-it could be some—"

"No." Kuroko interjected as he excitedly fiddled with the letter attach to the leg of the eagle. Momoi was silenced by the starnge behaviour the fifth prince had showed. Once the letter was removed Kuroko glanced back at the eagle which made him smile even warmer.

"Denka shouldn't we call the—"

"It's alright." Kuroko said before unfolding the letter, "This is a pet of mine."

Momoi raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's statement, since when did he ever got such rare eagle as a pet? Kuroko never liked birds of prey as a pet, he claims them as savage creatures and very difficult to maintain. Kuroko however was oblivious of the woman's stare boring in his head, he was fixated on the letter than has arrived, he couldn't help the way his heart flutters as soon as he found the clumsy penmanship of the now _crowned_ King of Seirin.

.

.

_As I promised…_

_I have become a King. Soon I will see you…until then, please wait for me._

_I would properly ask for your heart and hand from Teiko. I will do my best to become a suitable man for you, whatever it takes I swear on this crown I wear that I am going to win your heart._

_To my future consort, to you my love I offer this._

_Second King of Seirin, Kagami Taiga._

.

.

Kuroko's lips quiver and his heart pounded loudly in his chest— _love_ , the word never failed to evoke such feelings to him. And despite the lousy and simpleminded way Kagami had put his words into, Kuroko would still feel like a poet had written him such beautiful composition. Kagami…No, he should start formally calling him— _heika_. Kuroko felt happy for the man, soon he will see him, soon he would call him His Majesty, King of Seirin and the Iron Throne.

There was nothing more than the prince could ask for than to hear the King's voice again. His lips curved into a smile he had never wore since the death of their mother.

* * *

"Ah! There you are!"

Furihata whipped his head towards the familiar voice, his eyes widen as his eyes landed on Mebuchi Reo who was smiling—no, grinning at him. "Kou-chan!" The Minister called Furihata in an embarrassingly feminine nickname that he has no idea how the man came up with. The Minister ran towards the brunette attendant.

Politely Furihata bowed his head to the minister, "Good morning Minister Mebuchi."

Mebuchi chuckled and suddenly placed a hand over Furihata's head patting him. "So polite Kou-chan!" he cheered, "Anyhow, look up here."

Furihata raised his head and found Mebuchi showing him what seems to be a book. The man placed the book in the attendant's hand.

"What…is this?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"A book in music of course." Mebuchi said chuckling, "I got them from the archives."

Furihata's eyes widen, "E-Eh? B-But w-why are you g-giving this to me?"

"Weren't you studying music with His Majesty?" Mebuchi said in a much quieter voice.

Furihata's eyes widen, "I-I…W-Who—"

"Just figured." Mebuchi said smiling, "Kotaro won't shut up about last night, about how _Shujo_ was with a brown haired attendant until _late_ last night with a bamboo flute in hand."

"I-I d-didn't mean to i-impose o-or a-anything, I-I was—"

"I know, stop trembling." Mebuchi said finding it funny how the brown haired attendant was practically melting under his gaze which was obviously no way in comparison from the judging gaze of the Emperor himself, the fact that this boy had managed to stay beside the man for more than a week is a surprise itself. "I'm not gonna tell you to leave the Emperor or stop seeing him, ah, that would cost me my head!"

"T-Then…"

Mebuchi smiled and pointed at the book he gave the brunette, "That would help you, when you have time read it."

"T-Thank you…but I still do not understand."

Mebuchi shook his head, "Whenever the Emperor sees you, for some reason he inevitably calms down. And I think that is something good."

"B-But…His Majesty is already calm."

Mebuchi stared at Furihata for a second before chuckling again, "Calm? He is composed when he speaks, but calm does not include death threats and dark auras."

"Eh?" Furihata was clearly confuse about whatever Mebuchi is now talking about.

"I think he's unconsciously being considerate of you."

Mebuchi's voice was serene and thoughtful making the brunette unable to question the authenticity and the seriousness of the man with his statement, but it was still difficult to consider. Akashi Seijuuro is a man of importance what is Furihata Kouki compared to this man? Being considerate of him is different from merely feeling obliged to do so, and besides an Emperor being considerate of petty life as him—not that he was thinking that the Emperor is unable to be considerate, no, Akashi is a very kind person, but the way Mebuchi put it didn't seem like any simple point of being considerate.

"His Majesty is simply kind, that was why…i-its not like he—"

"No." Mebuchi interjected quickly, "If you think his Majesty is simply kind, think again. He would have exiled you the first day you came in to the Court, he could have ignored your presence, he never called any attendants by their first names—more importantly, he never gave much care in remembering any of their names. But aren't you different?"

Furihata was quiet as he stared at Mebuchi's eyes, they were looking right at him with a smile making the brunette a bit self-conscious of himself.

"I'll see you around," Mebuchi said, "I have to fetch someone important for the Emperor today."

Furihata nodded still unsure of what to say to the older male. When Mebuchi left, Furihata felt something in his chest as the man's words repeated over his head. He must have been mistaken, there was no way the Emperor would ever…see him. He was only doing those things out of the kindness of his heart, and his regards with Kuroko. If the Emperor exiles him off the palace, Kuroko wouldn't be very happy and it would reflect bad about the Emperor's regards towards the gem of the palace. Surely, the Emperor wouldn't—

"Ah, Furihata-dono!"

Furihata almost jumped from the sudden mention of his name, turning towards the source he found a female attendant coming towards him with a smile. Furihata smiled back and bowed his head to the girl. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning to you too!" she said as she dipped her head in a perfect angled bow.

"Uhm…how may I…help you?"

The girl raised her head and smiled brightly at the brunette, "Are you going to attend your duties today for the Emperor?" she asked.

Furihata blinked at the question, now that she mentioned it, a notice from the Emperor himself was given to him. All his duties is cancelled for half of the day, something akin to some important private assembly will occur was told to him. "Uh, no." Furihata answered, "I was given notice earlier that I am to resume my duties after sundown. Aside from that I was told that the Emperor has an important private assembly so…"

The girl sighed dejectedly, "Aww, then it must be true then, how unfortunate."

"True? What of?"

The girl smiled again, "Oh yes, Furihata-dono is new, right? Ah, that's why."

"Why?"

"The assembly is with a very famous personality in Yosen." The girl answered.

"Oh…then the third prince?"

The girl chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh, no, not Murasakibara- _denka_."

"Then who?"

"Himuro Tatsuya-sama."

.

.

.

The very day Yosen was given to the third son of the Pheonix Emperor, a peculiar boy appeared. The festive was occurring then and people rarely gave attention to a matter such as a lost boy in the massive land. Instead of trying to figure who the boy was, he was detained in fear he might be some spy or of similar case and to not disturb the festivity as well. Soon the festivity died down, and the peculiar boy remained in the cold and silent cell of the Palace of Aegis' dungeon until the news of the boy reached the ear of the prince of Yosen. Murasakibara Atsushi was barely curious when he walked down the stairs made of stones down to the cold and eerie dungeon, he had thought nothing along the lines of ever trying to find whoever the pitiful soul encased behind the bars of the cells is, nor does he thought of ever telling anyone of whoever this person.

And his curiosity led him to meet what could be the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon since his mother and youngest brother. The lithe frame was sprawled on the floor wearing a poor excuse of a yukata that looked just a day cleaner than a rag, and his ebony black hair reached down his shoulders. The figure moved as is sensing the prince's presence, and it propped himself up with his lanky yet pale white arms, and finally Murasakibara's eyes met the pair of gray eyes. His beauty was strange, he looked like a gray canary in a bird cage, his beauty was sober and quiet—just like death. And it was then when he spoke his name for the first time, his soft voice resounded in the dungeon and that very moment he was freed.

There were many objections that came from the council of Yosen regarding Himuro Tatsuya. Who is he, who were his parents and where did he come from, no one could answer any of that. Anyone would be suspicious of a boy appearing suddenly out of the blue, most of the time people would be sceptic but the third prince was not. He insist that the other was to stay with him at all cost. And the Emperor did not have any problems about it—naturally, the boy posed next to nothing against the six feet giant prince of Yosen, he couldn't possibly inflict any harm. And since then, the boy of unknown origin resided in the Palace of Aegis, never leaving the prince's side—his redemption.

But Himuro Tatsuya refused to be merely a simple lackey, and the council of Yosen saw it too, a spark of something about him, and it was knowledge. Despite his inability to tell the people of his origin and the way he was found, Himuro was very literate, though it isn't surprising for people in Teiko to be literate, Himuro's literacy rivalled that of someone who was of royal birth. He understood complex jargons and had a wide variety of knowledge in literature, and this made him the very first person of complete and unknown origin ever to be taught in the premise of the palace. And surprisingly, he did not fail their expectations—Himuro became a specialist in agriculture.

His knowledge aided the reform in many methods of planting and with the support of the prince, his plans flourished Yosen.

His name had become quite famous, the autumn beauty of Teiko was what he was called due to his quiet and reserved personality. However, aside from that, the current Emperor found the autumn beauty quite a formidable person, the fact that he is basically lower than of a commoner and his origins is of unknown didn't fail to make him wary of the raven haired specialist despite the numerous times his younger brother insisted that he will _never_ do anything that could mean betrayal to the Empire. He couldn't possibly trust the conviction of someone who is smitten over the very same person.

Ah, there was no denying that fact. The third prince has his eyes on the specialist, he never really have interest in anything except food—obviously Himuro is a special case for his brother and that tells a lot already. Himuro didn't mind this, even through news he receives, the specialist practically acts like his brother's caretaker—which he is thankful for, however he would never admit that. It could be simply Himuro's way of showing his gratitude towards his brother's kindness—border lining obliviousness. Himuro had never admitted his actual position in the matter, however Murasakibara had already by simply stating, _"I won't let anyone take Muro-chin from me_." and that didn't made the Emperor very happy.

As soon as the table was completed, an attendant announced the arrival of thee guest. Himuro had rarely stepped in the palace unless he is with the third prince, today is an exception. Akashi waited in his seat until the raven had finally arrived there.

"I have arrived, Your Majesty." Himuro said as he knelt on both his knees and placed his hands evenly on the ground before bowing his head, a usual giving of respect in due of someone of lowly birth to the Emperor of where he serves.

Akashi hummed and waited until the specialist gathered himself to his feet. He was wearing a black hanfu accented with Yosen's color—lavander. The lavish clothing indicated his position in the palace and in the Empire, he was a very well respected and youngest specialist in crops. The raven haired young man looked no where near the boy who was found years ago, his hair was cut and he wore thicker clothes that could protect him from the cold, and he was no longer bones and skin.

"Take a sit." Akashi commanded.

Himuro walked towards the unoccupied seat facing the Emperor and took a sit as he ordered, in front of them were the usual sweets the third prince loves and which Himuro had grown to be able to do. The food made the raven haired man miss the prince who he had not seen now for almost whole week due to the research he have to do. He was guessing that the prince has been terrorizing the council again.

"How was the road?" Akashi asked looking at the specialist.

"It was fine," Himuro answered.

"And my brother?"

Himuro chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't tell much, but I am sure he is causing lots of problems for the council yet again."

Akashi hummed and took the ceramic cup in his hand before taking a sip. The Emperor's eyes quietly inspected the specialist as the man look straight at him. Only Himuro Tatsuya was able to simply look at a nobel right in their eyes, this has always made Akashi suspect that Himuro was not raised in Teiko, traditionally it is a sign of insolence when someone of lowly birth looks at the eye of someone superior to him, that, or Himuro just has no sense of courtly manners. Akashi had gone tired of intimidating this man to submission, somehow the raven only wallows down into a mother hen around the third prince.

Once Akashi had placed the cup down, Himuro decided to start to the topic he came for, "I came with the findings I received from the grains Kuroko- _denka_ sent to me," Himuro explained, "they were rather very interesting."

"Elaborate." Akashi ordered, and the specialist nodded before raising his hand signalling to one of the men he was with. The servant meekly scurried towards them with his head lowered. He then placed what seems like a clay pot to the table.

Himuro without hesitation swiped his arm over the table clearing and obviously destroying the previously arranged table. Akashi didn't say anything and just watched as Himuro pushed the pot to cleared area.

"This is the rice grain samples that Kuroko- _denka_ sent to me." Himuro explained, the pot was sealed with its clay lid. "Tell me something that catches your attention, however…at all cost don't taste it."

Akashi removed the lid and stared at the contents of the clay pot—a cooked rice. The color, the appearance was perfectly intact, "I don't see what you want me to see."

Himuro shook his head, "No, I think you see what I want you to see."

Akashi frowned and placed the lid on the table before raising an eyebrow at the other, "And that is cooked rice?"

"Yes."

"So nothing is wrong with it?"

"No."

Akashi frowned, "Stop beating around the bush, what of it?"

"The interesting part is when you know when I cooked it," Himuro said, "I cooked it a week ago."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Then it should have been spoiled by now."

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like it, yes?" Akashi hums in agreement, "Even if you try to smell it, you wouldn't find any trace of it being spoiled, all the more with its taste. But it is already spoiled."

"What is this?"

The specialist reached to the sleeves of his clothes and produced two small bags and pushed them towards Akashi's side. The Emperor opened them both and inspected the two bags containing grains of rice. At first glance there was almost nothing different about the rice, however once one had touched them, something would peculiar would be noticed. The other bag contained a type of rice you'd usually see in the market, however the other was quite strange, it didn't leave any powder like residue in the hands when you touch it, its grains were smooth and slightly more round shaped.

"I am interested how Kuroko- _denka_ was able to find this grains, I do have my respects on the fifth prince and his ability to gather intel, however, this is very crucial. This type of grains is something that does not exist until a bit ten years ago and did not reach Teiko, surely. Something like this wouldn't pass by me without my notice." Himuro said quietly. "The grains that the fifth prince sent me are a type of artificially made rice, this was a fail attempt of making a fast growing rice and longer period of shelf life after cooked. I have read this through numbers of account, but this type of rice was produced outside of Teiko and I specifically did not allow production of the similar crop."

"And what if this is consumed?" The Emperor asked lacing his fingers together.

"Food poisoning." Himuro answered, "Once consumed, depending on the body type, the poison would settle in slowly, almost impossible to detect until later when the symptoms had showed severity which is almost close to point of no return for the consumer. The cure for this type of food poisoning is readily available, _however_ , the medicine is not cheap."

"Would you explain to what _exactly_ will happen to someone who consumes this?"

Himuro nodded, "Imagine ingesting something used for making rubbers."

"Rubbers?" Akashi asked raising a brow.

"There is a polymer content in the rice grains, a cup would equal to a half cup pure polymer extracts." Himuro said explaining, "Unless the food is ejected by the body, the poison would settle and kill the person. This problem had occurred in a Kingdom in the East, Seirin, I am sure you're familiar with it?"

"Yes."

"The production of the rice's site used to be there, however the previous King found this out due to one of his children getting sick from it as well. He went to war against the troop whom was later found out to be some group of bandits, they developed a technology to regain to produce this rice from polymer extracts and some sweet potatoes, the rice's price is relatively cheaper which attracts many people into buying them and popular for kingdom's that has a big population of poor citizens." Himuro said, "I've made my own research on this, with these kinds of goods in our markets, aside from endangering our local market, this also endangers the health of the people."

Akashi pursed his lips in a thin line, so it is indeed the source of the epidemic spreading from the lower classes. Of course, they'd be the one who would be affected, they would prefer the cheaper type of rice, and unfortunately with such status in life they wouldn't bring the affected person to a medical facility until the symptoms had gone severe. "I will send a quick notice for the minister of trades to confiscate this and categorize this as an illegal product and unfit for human consumption. Before you return, see the minister of trades. I need immediate action for this."

"Understood." Himuro said. The gray eyed specialist was surprised, usually the Emperor would have his eyebrows furrowed hearing the results of the findings, not just that, usually the man would have this dark aura emitting from him. He would say something along the lines _how dare they do such thing_ _in his territory_. Something has changed.

"If its not much," Himuro said again, "I would like to know who found these grains?"

This time something clicked that made Himuro feel a chill run down his spine, Akashi's gaze became sharp as they stare right at his. "And if you do know, what of it?" the Emperor asked venom dripping from his words.

"I am merely curious."

"And how did you know it wasn't Tetsuya who found out it?"

Himuro smiled, "As I said, this has not happened before here in Teiko. And though Kuroko- _denka_ is very familiar with thousands and varieties of plants and herbs, it is still very difficult to identify what might be peculiar to the grains. As someone who had lived quite long secluded in the palace walls, it would be difficult for him to spot it."

"An attendant." Akashi said eyes still stuck right at Himuro's eyes.

"An attendant? What a surprise." Himuro exclaimed, "I wish to see _her_ if possible."

" _Him_ ," Akashi corrected causing the specialist's eyes widen. "It is a boy of lowly birth, nothing special of him, perhaps he had encountered it due to his upbringing, and he is busy. What is there to see him?"

Himuro couldn't believe it, Akashi just looks like he would slice his throat now if he ever ask again about that attendant. What a strange reaction from the Emperor who rarely gave a damn or two about anything. The specialist couldn't help but a smile grazing his lips, "Hm, what's this? Don't worry I don't plan on stealing _him_ from His Majesty." Himuro said chuckling.

Akashi smirked, "What kind of nonsense are you speaking Himuro Tatsuya? Why would I be interested in keeping or getting worried at a simple and average person such as that boy? There are far prettier flowers than this generic blossom?"

Himuro laughed, "Generic? Oh, but doesn't he _interest_ you?"

"Interest, yes, but nothing far more than tha—"

"Do the pretty flowers in your garden ever interest you?" Himuro asked catching the Emperor off guard. "Do you ever spare them a glance and try to understand why they might be different from each other? Do you ever look at them and think, _this one is far prettier than the rest_. However, one blossom was different, because he is _generic_. Do ever realize that you have just made him mean special to you by simply classifying him as _generic_?"

"Enough about this matter."

Himuro smirked, "You'll be surprised what a generic flower can do _Shujo._ "

Akashi didn't reply and watched as the man stood and bowed his head before leaving quietly. His hands resting in his lap trembled as he sensed something about the raven haired specialist, something inside him screamed and roared by the way Himuro spoke of _his_ Kouki. And before he knew it, his body had taken action, the ceramics on the table fell on the ground with a loud crash as Akashi abruptly stood slamming his hands over the table.

"Where do you intend to go?" Akashi asked his voice trembling.

"To see the boy you had discovered about this matter." Himuro replied without looking back. "He's no one of importance after all, perhaps you would not mind me speaking with him."

Akashi's body trembled, his rational thoughts said there was nothing wrong about it, however his chest felt painful and his senses roared and told him to stop Himuro. As the man's feet resounded against the floor, his heart pounded loudly in his ears— _stop him, stop him, Kouki is…Kouki—_ Akashi's eyes widen, surprised at his own thoughts, why was he feeling overly protective of Kouki's identity, he would not feel this much abhor towards Himuro if he had told him he would see Kuroko, or Murasakibara. He let him around his brother, and yet he wouldn't let him near Furihata? Why?

His hands trembled, what if Furihata found Himuro's presence pleasing, after all they were practically of both social status, both had come to serve a palace. What if Himuro is able to capture Furihata's affection? Then…then Furihata would leave the palace, he might run away with Himuro, then he would no longer serve the palace...he wouldn't able to see him anymore.

_NO!_ —Akashi clutched his chest as a stabbing pain spread in the area where his heart is. He couldn't take it, he couldn't take the thought of the brunette leaving and no longer seeing him.

"Kouki…"

.

.

.

.

What a strange feeling, Furihata thought quietly as he stood clutching the book close to his chest. A private assembly never had been this important for the Emperor to cancel almost all his daily routine and ask Furihata to leave the premise. Somehow he had wondered, was there something he had done? Or…

" _Eh, Himuro-sama is quite a famous person, he's really pretty! Eh and I heard he's intelligent too."_

Those were the type of people that would suite the Emperor, someone who was born with grace and elegance, he is no way in comparison, perhaps Akashi didn't want to be seen with someone like him. Well it is understandable, however something painful sipped in his chest. Furihata felt stupid, he shouldn't be feeling like this, Akashi was merely being kind to him, Mebuchi couldn't be possibly right. His hands unconsciously tighten around the book, how stupid can he be, he let Mebuchi's words sink. He couldn't possibly be worth anything especially to Akashi.

_SWISH_

Furihata blinked as the wind carried a sweet scent, looking up his eyes met with a tall and lean figure. The man was standing there looking at him with a kind smile, his right eye was covered with how his ebony black hair was parted, he wore an amethyst stud earing in his exposed ear, and a beauty mark laid under his exposed gray eye. Furihata's eyes drifted in the man's clothing, a hanfu which looked like it wasn't ordinary, black and with lavender.

"You must be…uh…Furihata Kouki?"

Furihata nodded sheepishly to the beautiful figure before him, with his posture he could guess this is someone who was born from a royal family causing Furihata's senses in alarm, he should have paid respect, if Kuroko finds out about his disrespect he'll get a punishment. The brunette quickly dived down to the floor to do the usual courtesy when a larger and pale hands caught his arm and pulled him baack to his feet, "No need for that Furihata Kouki-san." The man said smiling.

"E-Eh? _–san?"_

The man chuckled, "Oh, uh sorry, did I disturb you? I found your name from the other servants. I hope I'm not disturbing your work."

"N-NO!" Furihata cursed himself as his words sounded more like a squeak. "I-I mean, t-there is n-nothing to be w-worried of."

The man nodded, "I am glad then. I am Himuro Tatsuya."

Furihata's eyes widen at the other's introduction. Did he just say… he is Himuro Tatsuya? Furihata couldn't believe it, he did live up to how the servants described him, a young man of elegance, beauty and grace. He stood with pose, and his smile is reserve and quiet, his ebony black hair was the same color of coal, while his gray eyes were modest and meek, his lips were the color of roses in spring. He indeed beautiful, no wonder Akashi didn't want him to be seen around by this man.

"I..I.."

"Are you nervous?" The man asked before chuckling, "Do not be, were the _same_."

The word _same_ made Furihata flinch…wait does he know? Had he met this man back in Seirin for him to know him?

"I'm basically…what does he call it again, uh…commoner?"

Furihata blinked again, oh…so, that was what he meant by that… _WAIT, WHAT?—_ Furihata couldn't believe it, Himuro, this beautiful creature reeking with grace…is a commoner? Then how…

"Ah, how can I say this? Let's just assume that due to Atsushi's kindness I was spared and here I am." Himuro said gesturing to himself, "I am merely a common soul amongst these wolves, honestly."

"I…never thought."

Himuro chuckled, "You're very meek, how adorable."

Furihata blushed at the compliment, compared to the man before him, he's a petty face in the crowd.

"I hope I can speaj with you, is it a bad time?"

Furihata shook his head, "N-No matter, please go ahead."

"Hn, alright," Himuro said, "I heard from His Majesty that you were the one who helped Kuroko- _denka_ to find the peculiar grains of rice. Is it true?"

Furihata nodded meekly.

"How were you able to tell the difference?"

The question caused the brunette's eyes to widen and his heart race. "Uh…I…well I have ate that rice before." Furihata muttered, he can't think of any excuse for the course of his actions. All others would be quickly denied.

"Eh, is that so?" Himuro asked with a smile, well it wasn't surprising that someone of lowly birth would have experienced eating something like a fake rice, however…

"Then…Furihata-san…you must not have been born in Teiko."


	24. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The strongest love is the love that can demonstrate it's fragility"

Himuro stared at Furihata as the boy's brown orbs widen, Furihata, it was a rare last name and that name was a never before heard in Teiko. Himuro upon asking around about Akashi's attendant, he was not sure how to react upon hearing the boy's name. Akashi wouldn't surely know, however, Himuro is an entirely different story. Himuro had heard of it before…Furihata. The boy visibly fidgeted which was strange, as strange as how he would have ended up here. Furihata is the maiden last name of the Queen of the land where Himuro was born, that woman was sickly but was well loved by her spouse, the King. And her family wasn't big, there was fairy little of them to hold the last name, and even in that kingdom it was rare to hear that last name. Himuro does not recall if the Queen ever gave birth or if she did, surely she wouldn't have given the child her family's last name and instead the King's, but there was no mistaking it. What is someone of royal birth doing here in the middle of an entirely different empire, as a commoner and attendant at the very least?

Does Akashi even know of this? If he don't how did this boy got in here, and if yes still why would he be here?

"P-Please d-d-don't tell anyone." Furihata answered barely above whisper.

"Then I am right?"

Furihata nodded. Himuro was astonished beyond words, he must be careful of the words he let slip pass his lips or the brunette may found out his very own secret, a secret only the third prince and the pink haired informant knew. Just one mistake an dit might reveal everything about him, his past, his real origin, and with all honesty, the specialist would rather have people calling him _lower than commoner_ than suffer the same fate he had back then.

"How…I mean why are you here?" Himuro asked feeling the conflicting ideas clashing, if it is really true that Furihata is someone from _that_ Kingdom and he is a relative of the Queen, then what is someone like him doing here? "You should go back now before the Emperor finds out himself."

"I-I can't." Furihata replied pressing the book he is holding closer to himself.

"Why? Are they detaining you?"

Furihata shook his head, "No…I just…I-I can't."

"Is it because of your social status?" Himuro asked making the boy look up at him with wide eyes, "Furihata isn't a common last name you know."

The brunette looked away biting his lower lip. Himuro wondered what of someone with such good life in his homeland would be doing in a foreign land like this and working as a servant could it be that he's a spy? But…Seirin never does that, Seirin never deploys spies, the former King was very adamant in using spies, he insist that using spies only aggravates the situation at hand and destroys their reputation, and surely they wouldn't send someone with such social status as a spy, yes? And looking at the boy, he doesn't look like he has much to wield when worse comes to worse and he needs to fight, he's too nervous, too…frail.

"You're from Seirin." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, as Himuro's eyes bore at the brown orbs. "What are you doing here?"

"H-How…H-How…P-Please d-don't tell anyone!"

Himuro stared quietly at Furihata, it was secret that only few people knows—which includes the third prince. Himuro's true origins was a small kingdom in the West, when he was born it was just a year before the King's royal consort gave birth to his first born son. The small kingdom was known for its huge deposit of iron which became the symbol of the royal family, the king himself—the iron throne. It was a past Himuro would rather not speak with anyone, he was sold to a wealthy family to be a consort at a very early age. Years opened his eyes and led him to discarding the luxurious life and run away, he slipped into a shipping vessel which led him to where he met the third prince Murasakibara Atsushi. His knowledge and manners all came from the former life he had and decided to discard in replace of freedom. When he told this to the third prince who had been kind to him from the beginning, the third prince adopted him into the palace.

The man let him stay in the palace and do as he please, to Himuro's joy the man let him on his own learning new things and finding what he really wants for himself. In the heap of indebt feelings towards the prince, Himuro partly found the agriculture as an interesting thing, he learned this partly to repay the prince's kindess towards a nationless alien such as him. He gained his own title as a specialist in a few years and aided the prince and the tribe that welcomed him—slightly hesitant—open arms.

However, the past is quite a persistent entity, and standing right in front of him a very reflection of him—a boy from the same nation.

"Well, Furihata isn't a common name, and for so long I have never heard the last name in any parts of Teiko before, Furihata is an indigenous family in Seirin, a clan of wealthy merchants who was arranged to be wed to Kiyoshi Teppei, the former King. It occurred to me when someone told me your name." Himuro said calmly watching the brown eyes' reaction, "I don't plan on telling anyone, but I need to know, for who knows you might be a spy."

Furihata's eyes widen at Himuro's statement, well he couldn't possibly blame the man. He works for the palace and the safety and peace of Teiko is their first priority, to be questioned like this was only normal. Furihata tried to calm himself to no avail, "I-I swear!" Furihata's voice almost cracked, "I…I don't intend to do any harm, I-I'm not a spy or of any sorts…I'm…I really want to be here…I want to be a free person, a-away from the responsibilities I didn't wish for."

Himuro stared at the chestnut haired attendant— _free, huh?_ The word reminded him of his exact words a few years ago. As the prince of Yosen stood there in front of his cell with a passive look, his lips moved asking what he was doing there in Yosen. And he answered him—

"… _free…I want to be…free."_

Sure, the life of being a consort of wealthy young man is a life of luxury, he never had to be hungry, he was clothed in lavish silks, his hands were never rough, but his nights were waking nightmares. There was no room for his words, his opinions didn't matter, his voice was silence by wealth. He didn't have a life of his own, the people around him decided if he was to stay or not. And there was this constant fear that what shall he do if one day they grew tired of him, will they kill him too, would they throw him like a withered flower? After all that is how they saw him anyways, a decorative flower placed on their pockets to show off to their rich acquaintances.

Back then he was treated like the hundred-thousand same beautiful flowers, admired merely by its beauty, but its value means nothing but ornament.

But flowers like those are fragile and they were never real, for real things and people do not need to be constantly sheltered, real things bleed, real things get cuts and they were never to be treated like any other, for there are no other like them. Himuro wanted to be _irreplaceable_.

"How did you get here then?"

Furihata raised his eyes slightly to meet the man's gaze, "K-Kuroko- _denka_."

"He knows everything about you?"

The boy nodded. Himuro crossed his arms over his chest, that much said then Kuroko had allowed this to happen, if that is true then things must be under control. Kuroko wouldn't let any threat close to Akashi. Himuro's serious demeanour shifted in a smile, with a gentle hand he placed a hand over Furihata's chin and lifted them to meet his, "Then there is no need to fret then," Himuro said, "it is not evil to wish for freedom."

"I-I…I'm sorry." Furihata apologized for some unknown reason making the dark haired specialist chuckle.

"Oh, how modest of you." Himuro said retracting his hand. "You're so charming."

"C-Charming?!" Furihata exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, hasn't anyone told you that?"

Furihata felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he heard Himuro's compliments, he felt strange about it receiving from someone else other than the Emperor himself. Maybe he had gotten used to the way the Emperor smooth-talk his way out of everything, and hearing someone else do it didn't seem quite right.

"Ah, now everything adds up." Himuro said smiling, "You were the one who found out about that rice because you've seen it before right? I remember in Seirin they made a widespread public awareness campaign concerning that evil grains."

Furihata nodded, "I…I have been poisoned by it before so…"

"Oh," Himuro clapped his hand together, "So that's why you knew it instantly! But…hm, that proves to me too that you're raised in a high standing family."

The brown haired attendant raised his head snapping in shock, Himuro has his own ways of getting information which was starting to scare the brunette, he had been catching him by his tongue since earlier. He seems very skilled at gripping information from others and no one would suspect especially with those charming smiles, he was feeling a bit more wary of the man. Furihata stepped back and hitting a wall behind him in the process.

"Don't worry, I don't think there is need to tell the Emperor anyways." Himuro said before sighing, "And besides, you have my thanks, as Teiko's agricultural specialist, your discovery provided us a lot of help, treat it as compensation."

"C-Compensation?"

Himuro nodded, he felt like talking an innocent child, he is the total opposite of the Emperor, he's meek, always nervous, and with eyes that has yet seen the evils of this world—he is like a spark of hope that refuses to be extinguished. In some years that spark surely could become bigger and brighter, if Furihata would stay next to Akashi both of them could—Himuro's train of thoughts was cut when he saw a figure approaching them, with a sly smile Himuro turned towards Furihata.

"One last question," Himuro inched closer to Furihata disregarding the fact that the boy seems terrified, he leaned down and closed himself to the brunette until his cheek brushed against the other and his lips just at hair's distance from his ear, his lips moved and asked the question when suddenly he felt a strong hand holding his arm and without hesitation pulled him away from the brunette. Himuro's eyes widen as he saw the reaction from Furihata, he was blushing up to the tips of his ear, the specialist didn't need words for the attendant to have that questioned answered. His reaction was enough.

"Stop fooling around!" Akashi's voice snapped Himuro from his thoughts, and with a coy smile the specialist turned to the fuming Emperor.

"Furihata-san and I are merely talking."

"You talk with your mouth attached to his ear? How indecent!" Akashi said his voice was shaking and his hands were still gripping Himuro's arm. "If you have so much time to be fooling around and flirting with my people, go and arrange an assembly with Tetsuya or better yet go back to Yosen."

Akashi let go of Himuro's arm with a sharp glare.

"H-Himuro-s-san i-isn't doi—"

"Don't you dare defend him on my presence _Kouki_." Akashi said, his words were sharp like knives and his eyes were pinning the poor brunette, even if he did want to finish his words the brunette lost his oen voice with those fiery and menacing heterochromatic pools.

"Ah, you scared him." Himuro said with a fake frown, "Alright, I'll be off, and Furihata-san…if you ever need me just send me a letter."

Furihata merely bowed as Himuro walked away. The brunette waited until the figure was out of sight to turn to the Emperor who was a moment ago was boiling in rage, he blinked in confusion, he thought he and Himuro would have been really close for him to have arranged a private meeting with the raven haired specialist, however after what the attendant had witnessed it seems like it wasn't the case. Or could it be…that the Emperor…was jealous? Ah, but he wouldn't be jealous of him, after all Himuro looks great and Furihata is an average looking person, surely he won't be—

 _THUD_!

Furihata's eyes widen as he saw the Emperor falling on his knees with a hand placed on the ground, in heap of panic the brunette knelt down before the man.

"A-Akashi-sama!" Furihata exclaimed in shock, the brunette quickly propped the man up to take a better look. His eyes widen as he saw the Emperor heaving and trying to catch his breath while holding his chest, he was sweating profusely and his hands were trembling. "A-Akashi-sama, a-are you alright, a-are you hurt anywhere, d-do you need anything?"

Akashi looked up at the brunette, he cursed himself for having lost his cool, he couldn't stay calm with the mere thought of Furihata speaking and being comfortable with someone else. When this possessiveness did take over? Was he always been like this? His chest hurts, he couldn't breathe and his anger had taken over him yet again. Kuroko had always warned him of this, however he couldn't help it, the thought of Furihata with Himuro despite knowing the fact that Himuro is smitten over his younger brother—but the fact is Himuro could _still_ steal Furihata away in some other way made his blood boil. He couldn't take it. He knows Himuro was merely riling him up, but he couldn't help it, with Furihata he just cannot stay calm at all.

His breathing was getting heavier, and his vision was slowly becoming uneven, Kuroko had always told him never to let his anger reach this peak, it never had been good.

"A-Akashi-sama, c-can you stay put? I-I'll call for help."

Akashi could hear Furihata's voice clear, ringing loudly, however as he thought of the brunette leaving his side a throbbing pain seared in his right eye, and before he knew it his body had taken action on its own and grabbed Furihata's wrist. He was intoxicated, he tried to justify his actions, he was not thinking rational, he told himself, and deep within him a small voice told him to do it, to let _him_ do it.

"S…Stay…" The words slipped his lips and were followed by an involuntary hiss from the pain coming from his eye. He closed them and tried to focus on Furihata, the brunette had this strange and genuine look of concern painted on his fragile face. And Akashi just needed to know he's there.

"B-But A-Akashi-sama y-your condition is—"

"I…I…just…"

Akashi's lips were now moving on its own, he could feel everything numbing. His visions were out of focus, the only clear image was Furihata dreading with concern for him. Ah, wouldn't it be nice if such expression was all due to his _genuine_ concern for him as a person, but that couldn't be, yes, after all, he is subjected to be his attendant. This expression of concern, for all he knew, might only be due to the fact that he might get punished if he ever shows failure to keep his health in check. As his senses slowly failed him, he could feel his arm moved reaching towards the slowly blurring image of Furihata, he wondered, if he was not an Emperor, if he had met Furihata as a commoner, would it be allowed that he would see the same expression, the same concern in that simple yet beautiful face?

Then everything turned blank.

"AKASHI-SAMA!"

.

.

.

Midorima stared at the paper in front of him finally he had finished his stock piles of paper works, Takao's constant presence seemed to distract him lately. The Hawk Child is more trouble than he seems to be, ever since he had gotten used around the palace he keeps on running around and just simply pestering him whenever possible. As if it wasn't enough that he would sometimes sneak in Midorima's room and beg him to sleep there. The prince sighed and rubbed his temples, it wasn't reall his intention, he was simply a bit on the edge lately, he couldn't figure it out, why despite knowing how the other seems to get _right_ in his nerves he can't afford to tell him to leave him…well that was up until earlier.

Seriously, the prince did not intend that to sound like that, he thought that he would just laugh it off. And anyways he might be actually just doing that right now, but the quietness of his office seemed foreign ever since Takao's arrival. The Hawk Child could easily make him feel so guilty, and it was driving him nuts.

_Earlier_

" _Shin-chan…can I stay in your room tonight?"_

" _No."_

" _But Shin-chan, I promise I wont hoard the blankets or kick around!"_

" _Takao I am busy can you not?"_

" _But Shin-chan you need to answer me fi—"_

_BLAG!_

" _Have you not heard of it once?" Midorima's voice roared in the room, "I am sick of your constant whining Takao, you are not a kid, you have a room of your own!"_

" _I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"_

" _Can you just leave me alone?"_

_Takao's eyes widen at the exclamation, Midorima's jaw clenched at the sight, guilt quickly filled him. No, it was wrong, he shouldn't have raised his voice to him, but his apology died and trapped within his own pride. Takao didn't say anything and went silent, his head lowered until his hair covered his eyes. With a quiet nod, the Hawk Child bowed his head and left the room._

And that might have not really went well at all. Right after finishing his duties in the Emerald Palace the prince remembered something due to the pass events. Thinking about Takao made him remembered something, he pulled a paper and started doodling on the sheet, when Takao arrived from his village, that very day he woke up he told the prince he saw a dream, he never really paid much attention to since the Hawk Child never mentioned it again. A dream about an eclipse and golden mantle covering the silver moon, a golden butterfly that flew towards a panther, a tiger and an artic fox, a lion and a kitten who later on turned to be a tiger cub as well. Raising his eyebrow Midorima encircled the poorly drawn moon on the sheet of the paper, when Takao told him about his dream he said it looked like it was staring at him, or like watching.

Honestly Midorima didn't understand what he meant by that but one thing is for sure, traditionally…eclipse were seen as an ill omen. The momentarily fading of the light or the discoloration of the moon always has been associated with bad luck. And a panther…Midorima didn't know if this any accident but, Aomine is the prince of Too, and Too's symbol is a blue panther and recently he went to see the King of Kaijo who is now secretly being treated in Rakuzan, in the palace, and Kaijo's symbol is a golden butterfly. Midorima cringed, they have met…just like how the butterfly and the panther did, the next question is the tiger. What is a tiger? What does it symbolizes? Power, pride? Midorima still couldn't understand the symbol, he drew a question mark near the stripped cat he drew, and next to it was a fox. In the whole history of Teiko, only Kuroko was given the fox as a symbol due to his mysterious nature and exotic beauty. But what does a tiger has to do with the prince?

The last thing and the most fascinating is…the lion and the kitten. Who might be the lion? Why lion? Midorima titled his head in confusion. Possibly these signs might tell him what exactly is going to happen to Teiko, more specifically his brothers.

Brothers…Of course! Midorima's eyes widen, the common object of this is the fact that every pair of animals has to be one of his brothers, who among them might be the _lion?_ No, it wouldn't be surely him he couldn't see any reason why it would be him or what a kitten would have to do with him. Murasakibara is definitely fearsome, but he isnt aggressive at all to be seen as lion.

"Akashi." Midorima found himself muttering. Yes, it has to be Akashi but…what does he have to do with a tiger cub, who might be that kitten?

Midorima tried to remember what Takao had told him back then, at the mess hall during breakfast on his first day in the palace…the kitten seemed to helped the lion but when it faced the kitten it roared loudly upon realizing something. What did it saw? Midorima laced his fingers together staring at the picture he had drawn—maybe Takao can help him with this.

As Midorima decided to stand and leave his office his eyes widen as he saw a flash of lighting behind him. He stared at the window across the room and his eyes widen, it was raining badly outside. As he was about to dash to the door a loud knock beat him to it, without any hesitation the door flew open and Ootsubo the head of the palace guards was standing there heaving.

"Is there something wrong?" Midorima asked.

Ootsubo nodded, "We have a report from the Royal Adviser's attendants… _he is nowhere to be seen_."

The words echoed a few more times in Midorima's ear before he pushed pass the desk letting the wooden chair fall on the floor with a loud sound. He walked up to Ootsubo with a serious face, "Have you looked _everywhere?_ " he emphasized the word. Ootsubo is older than him, however this things were forgotten when the matter of hand is grave. The man nodded. "Have you looked in every room, the baths, the gardens?"

"Yes, there is not a shadow of him to be seen." Ootsubo said, "The attendants reported that they found out that he was missing when they went to bring the Royal Adviser his tea but he was not in his room."

Midorima clenched his hands into a fist, there is no need to panic. This could be another one of Takao's stupid elaborate pranks. He must calm himself down if there is anything he might be falling into Takao guilt tripping him. However his resolve was quickly shaken by the loud crackling noises of the thunder. The rain was pouring hard, if he was wrong, if Takao was taken by someone, or if he somehow had run away and alone right now it could be all his fault.

"Have you searched outside?" Midorima asked.

"O-Outside, Your Highness that's—I mean why would—"

"He might have been taken by someone." Midorima said in haste.

Ootsubo was surprised that the prideful prince was actually concerned of another human being, and to think it has to be Takao, according from what he had heard from Moriyama, the guy slashed a guy's neck to save Midorima. As much as he knows, Takao could save himself. It would take _a lot_ to have the nerve to kidnap someone like Takao, however Midorima didn't think like that.

"Carry a search party, _now_." Midorima said as he walked pass the soldier, "Wait for me, I shall go as well."

"With all due respect Midorima- _denka_ but it's storming, in this weather it is not suitable for you to join the search party we can handle thi—"

"Takao is _my_ responsibility."

The words that left the prince's lips made the soldier's eyes widen. For the past years since the man had inherited the tribe and resided in the palace of Shuutoku, he had never shown any concern towards anyone outside his family. He saw everyone else as nothing but a burden, he had never seen him take in someone at his own will.

The prince didn't waste any more time as he marched back to his room hurriedly, he slam open his door and quickly grab a cloak and his bow and arrow. His head was filled with a strange feeling of anxiety and regret. He was stupid, he should have known by now that he should have been careful of his words. At this rate if something were to happen, what will he tell Akashi, what will…what will he do? Midorima's hand gripped tighter against the material of his bow, if something were to happen to Takao…if something were to happen to Takao because of him, because of his words surely…

-he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

…

Two hours, had passed, Midorima frowned as he pulled the reigns of his horse, none of his men has still found Takao. The cold rain seeping in his cloak had gone unnoticed as the heat from the adrenaline had kept him warm. The guards had separated around the whole palace, and the half had decided to leave the palace to search the villages. Where could he gone to, Midorima kept asking himself. The weather isn't improving at all, if not getting worst, the thunder had been roaring nonstop and the wind was getting fiercer, he must find Takao fast. The prince usually disliked having to bother himself into this, into getting concerned of people, he was taught never to chase people who run away, for he has a pride to hold unto.

Midorima had no idea either when he started throwing off his pride for the Hawk Child, was it the moment he saved him back in the village, was it just recently, or was it the moment he laid his eyes on him? He didn't know, but he was sure that whatever pride he upheld in front of the Hawk Child means nothing if he does not secure him. True, Takao is indeed annoying, he's highly too energetic for his own good, and he knows just how to rile Midorima up by the fact that he reads into him a bit too easily. But without his noisy mouth, without his annoying laughs and the sight of his silver blue eyes the prince couldn't simply feel at ease.

"TAKAO!" Midorima called the other's name. He didn't mean it, he wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him that it wasn't intentional, none of it was true, he didn't want him to leave at all. And what if Takao had truly left, what if Takao had gone back to the village, what if he…

"TAKAO IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF I'LL KILL YOU!" Midorima growled, his voice drowned by the rain and the loud thunder.

He wouldn't be able to take it, he realized, if Takao were to leave _now_ , he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He had lost so many things due to his horrible personality, no one had ever been patient enough around him as Takao aside from his family. His upbringing made it impossible for him to show a soft side to anyone, he was full of sharp edges and anyone who dares to touch him would retract their hand—Takao was the only one who despite the thorns held him and smiled like it does not bleed at all. To lose that one person, to lose that all due to that…

_Takao you dumbass, you should have known!_

_You should have known I—_

_I don't…_

"Shin…chan?"

Midorima's eyes widen.

Did he just…heard—

Whipping his head, Midorima scanned the thick woods, it's definetly Takao, that stupid and annoying nickname, only Takao would use that. Midorima pulled the reigns of his horse, he could feel it, Takao's is close. Despite the rain if Takao would ever call his name again, he was sure he would hear him. Takao called him, Takao must be scared. Of course he is, he's the Hawk Child, a bird despises rain and storms, Takao in particular. He didn't like the thunder at all. And he must be somewhere alone, scared.

Without knowing Midorima let his instincts lead him and he made the horse run towards the woods, and as if fate had brought him there, Midorima stopped the horse as he saw a small wooden cabin there. A storage house. Of course, he thought quietly as he climbed off the horse. Takao wouldn't have gone far, if he was to run away, he wouldn't be able to run away. Someone who had been used to the life in the mountains would quickly smell the humidity in the air, and he wouldn't risk running too far—especially with his fear of the storms.

Birds naturally do not go well with the rain, they hate it. In Takao's case a part of him was a spirit of the Hawk God and he would feel quickly overwhelmed by the rain rendering his senses useless. Anyone who feels out of control of the situation would feel scared, it is a natural response. Midorima didn't pay attention to the fact that he was already soaked, his clothes ruined with mud and rain, he stood there in front of the shed. Takao is here, he didn't know why but he just know he is.

"Takao!" Midorima called however his voice was drowned by the thunder and he heard a yelp. It was him, alright. "Takao come on we have to go back to the palace!"

There was no response, Midorima sighed and walked towards the door only to feel Takao's presence and power radiating behind the door which was shut closed. The prince pried open the door but it was tightly shut. "Takao this is an order, open the door!" Midorima called, he must have been gravely overwhelmed to reach the height of his power like this, usually it is merely clairvoyance that a Hawk Child manifests, but truly there is still _lots_ of things he could do…one which is barrier. "TAKAO OPEN THE GOD FORSAKEN DOOR!"

Midorima upon receiving no response grew impatient he took an arrow and started stabbing the door in vain trying to remove the barrier. However after the second attempt, the arrow broke in pieces and the splinters stuck in the prince's hand causing an involuntary hiss of pain to erupt from his lips, but instead of leaving, the prince took another, and tried over…

_BANG!_

And over,

_BANG!_

"Takao it's me! Open the door!"

And over again, until Midorima was done to his last arrow, his hands were now bleeding. When the last one crushed again, he heard another loud thunder resounding, he heard Takao cry from the shed causing panic to arise from his system. He needs to see him. With his bare hands, the prince started banging the door, and it wasn't particularly pleasant, the barrier felt like a heated pan on his palm, but no matter he pounded on the door in hope that his voice would get through the other side.

"Takao open this door!" Midorima called again, this time his strength was slowly dissolving. He continued to pound on the door until exhaustion slowly started taking over. He was injured and it was storming, as his pride came crumbling and was washed by the rain as well, Midorima pounded one last time on the door, "Takao…just _please_ …open the door….Takao…"

" _Kazunari…_ I beg of you, I know you're in there…open the door."

The prince was slowly starting to believe that he wouldn't be able to convince Takao anymore until he felt the barrier weakened, and the door slowly shifted. Midorima pushed the door open and his eyes fell quickly on the figure curled in the corner hugging his knees like a helpless child. The prince closed the door and discarded his wet cloak on the floor, his hurried footsteps resounded in the wooden floor, all he understood then was that Takao needed him.

Takao was trembling due to his fear to the rain and the thunder, he had seen this a few times back in the palace, this was one of the main reasons why he would secretly let him stay in his room at night. Shuutoku is mostly visited by storm due to its close proximity to the mountains, he never wanted for him to take up another night in fear all on his own. Because he promised himself, that he wouldn't treat him like his previous village did. He wouldn't let him battle his own fears like that, that he would stay with him even if it was hard, even if he wasn't used to taking care of others, he promised him the moment he saved him back then that he wouldn't let him undergo the same pain he did there.

But he was sitting right now there in the corner, crying, because of him.

It was such an irony to think, that there he was, he who promised never to let him experience the same thing, the same rejection the people of his village had him endured for many years, did exactly the same, he had hurt him. He had let him suffer his fear again, all on his own, he let him cry on his own, he asked him…to leave.

Does he even deserve Takao at all, does he deserve the moment Takao had saved him then? Did he deserve someone like him next to him? It may not be fair at all. Takao had been doing his best to be fitting to Midorima's world, however, what he did in return was no compare to the Hawk Child's efforts. How horrible he is indeed.

Midorima knelt facing the curled up figure, "Takao…" he called again, relief washed over the tone of his voice reflecting his true emotions then. He was indeed very pleased that he could see him now.

Takao lifted his face from his knees, his eyes were swollen from crying and his cheeks were flushed, he was heaving.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Takao exclaimed tears started welling up in his eyes again shocking the prince, just how long has he been crying like this? "I-I'm s-sor sorry S-Shin-chan! I-I'm so sorry I-I won't bother you anymore, ne? I-I'll k-keep away from S-S-Shin-chan's office a-and I-I'll try to be q-quiet from now, b-but please, don't put me back to v-village!"

"Takao what are you spouti—"

"PLEASE DON'T THROW ME AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" Takao cried louder shocking the prince. Takao sobbed hopelessly unsure how to hide his crying face from the prince, "I know it's wrong, I should be able to do things on my own now, you gave me my freedom right? I know all I have been for you is a nuisance, I-I've been a great burden and I know it is selfish to ask something such as this…all I do is impose on you. I'm…I'm s-sorry! But please even if Shin-chan doesn't need me, I need you so please don't throw me away?"

Midorima stared at Takao. Look, there he was again, needing Midorima as if his life depended on it. He was shedding tears for the mere fact that he couldn't leave Midorima, he wanted to be with him. When was the last time someone actually wanted him to the point of tears? Ah, yes…no one. No one else but Takao.

"…Without Shin-chan…I…I'm always…I'm always scared."

Just as Takaoa said those words a loud thunder roared and Takao yelp in fear but instead of launching himself to Midorima like he always did back in the palace, he gripped the material of his clothes and meekly cower in the corner, it was obvious how much he didn't want to run towards Midorima yet was only trying to supress the urge.

When Midorima saw this he reached his hand towards the back of Takao's head and with the other held Takao's wrist. Midoirma never initiated a close physical contact with Takao, it had always been the latter, however this time, without the prying eyes of anyone, Midorima shut his ears from the loud retaliation of his stupid pride and pulled Takao in his chest. And as if it was natural as breathing, Takao cling to the damp material of the back of his clothes like it was his lifeline and he buried his delicate face in the prince's chest. Knowing that someone needed him so much like this made the prince happy, since he was born he felt like the world only saw them as mere phase, like a low tide that suddenly came to simply reveal the goods of the ocean, someday, the high tide will return and the low tide would be forgotten. But with like this, Midorima felt like he was the air, or water, or the forest, he was deeply desired and needed, and it to know someone actually saw him so essential to their existence made him feel more than happy.

"Then so be it." Midorima whispered to Takao's hair, burying his nose in the ebony strands. Despite his prideful answer, his face betrayed him by slipping his most genuine smile, "Be scared to lose me, be scared to live without me, so then…you wouldn't leave me… _ever_."

Takao's eyes widen as he raised his eyes to meet the emerald pools, they were smiling as well and somehow he felt all his previous worried were now washed. Takao didn't care if his clothes would get ruined by getting close with Midorima's rain soaked ones, he wanted to be this close to him, to assure that this is no dream.

"You should have known better…I do not mean those words I said back in my office." Midorima said barely above whisper. Takao buried his face in the crook of Midorima's neck trying to drown his fear of the storm with the other's presence.

"Takao?"

"Hm?"

Takao's eyes widen as he felt Midorima sneaked his arms around Takao's waist and pulled him closer, the prince's perfect and uptight composure crumbled as he gripped the material of Takao's clothes.

" _Never leave me…Kazunari._ "


	25. The Prince and the Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE *bows head* I've been busy with school and all those stuffs and I hope I didnt bore you last chapter, anyhow I wont be making you guys wait for long, also I have a bus to school to catch up, so I'll be quick. Just wanna say hi to everyone and I hope you guys are doing well *waves hi* alos thank you to veeryone who is supporting and giving LOTS of live for LION all those comments and kudos and bookmarks, thank you. I will be trying to update this again once I got home from school since were a bit late with the updates.  
> So yeah, please do let me if you like today's update by maaaaaybe leaving a comment or kudos, thank youuu!

Kuroko ran in the hallways pulling the hems of his kimono, despite his ease at the fact that the attendants told him that the Emperor was with his personal attendant he still couldn't keep his heart calm. For many years of being with his eldest brother, he had only seen him break down a few times and none of it had led and come this far. He was always there to remind him that he shouldn't let his anger rile him up. It was the true reason why Kuroko couldn't leave the palace and live with the Kuroko clan, upon the death of their father, at his deathbed the man begged Kuroko to look after his older brother, his brother who in truth had always been fragile of heart.

Too much anger or pain could cause him to break down physically and even mentally, and that fact was something that their parents had feared. Being the eldest, Akashi had been the one who was given a bit too much responsibility, his supressed emotions made his heart brittle. It was then when their mother knew he shouldn't be left on his own, someone must stay, someone must be by his side at all times, even if he said so otherwise. In truth Akashi Seijuuro was the most fragile of them, he was the one who took the blow, every single time he received it face front for the five of them. He hid in his hard shell to protect the integrity of the Imperial Family and withhold the reputation that their parents had built for them all those years.

And that was why upon meeting Furihata Kouki, Kuroko saw a small spark of hope for his brother. If he could only understand that kindness is not entirely a weakness, perhaps his heart would be a bit stronger.

He should have known, Kuroko thought as he gripped the material of his clothes tighter. The first time he met Furihata he knew the capabilities of the soft spoke prince, the kindness of his heart is a double edged sword. It protects you and at the same time would hurt.

Kuroko stopped at the front of the Emperor's chamber, at the door stood a quivering figure of brunette.

But reality was like that…and maybe it was his wrong too, to have agreed to shelter his brother this much, this was why he was never cured, this was why he had always been weak of heart, because they never let him experience _real_ pain. Akashi's true fear was not failure, his true fear is—

"Kuroko- _denka_?" Furihata had turned to the prince with eyes in verge of tears, body trembling. The boy suddenly collapsed on his knees and bowed his head pressing them on the floor. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It was my fault!"

It shocked Kuroko once he heard an attendant came to tell him the news, Akashi had lost consciousness and was in bad shape after speaking with Furihata. Furihata couldn't surely had done something wrong, Kuroko knew this, however it isnt entirely true as well that the former prince is not at fault at all.

"You must be aware of the consequences…"

Furihata remained on the floor trembling as he nodded, "Please punish me, I have failed…my duties."

Kuroko didn't want to do this, however…

"So shall it be." Kuroko said, "You cannot come near _shujo_ 's chamber until we have proven that you are indeed innocent."

"I-I understand…K-Kuroko- _denka_ please…i-is he…i-is His M-Majesty—"

Without listening further the prince walked towards the door and the guards standing behind it. He eyed them and gave a silent command, it was an unspoken protocol. When the Emperor is sick, no information shall be known to the public until his condition is unrecoverable, this is due to avoid panic among their people who had been taking their strength and hope from their regent. Also, this is when no one shall be allowed to see the Emperor… _no one_ except the fifth prince. Turning towards Furihata, Kuroko quietly contemplated his decision, should he revoke the previous rules against punishment, surely it wasn't _fully_ the brunette's fault, and looking at his current state would wound anyone's heart. He was obviously concerned of his brother's state, he looked like he was going to faint anyone moment, both scared and nervous to know what has happened to Akashi.

Biting his lower lip and clenching his hands into a fist he remembered his duty as the fifth prince, he was the balance, the one who must remain stiff at all times, the one who despite everything must remained unaffected, for a shadow knows no master other than the rule of the land and the Gods.

"Bring the attendant to the dungeon." Kuroko's voice cracked at his own decision, and to hear no complaints from the brunette made his chest contort in pain, "punishment for failure of attending his duties and protecting His Majesty shall be given to him. He shall not see Akashi- _shujo_ until further notice."

He turned to face the door unable to look at the brunette's face. The law is blind, and therefore despite personal convictions must do its task. He heard the voices of the guards and their heavy armors as they walked towards the attendant, the boy didn't say anything, cried nor called for help. He accepted his fate like that.

Was this person…the same as the boy he met back in that storage house in the ports? He was much braver, if he was the same boy he would have begged for him to free him now, away from his punishment. But he didn't.

Himuro was correct about Furihata…

_"He isn't a coward." Himuro said as he collected his own papers before lifting his eyes to meet Kuroko's sky blue eyes, "Generic flowers may look simple, but they can both be cure and poison."_

He was both Akashi's cure…and poison.

.

* * *

.

The land where Himuro Tatsuya was born is a small portion of land in the West which came to build a name for itself in a few years. Dignified star, the Kingdom of Seirin. The land who endured many years of poverty and slavery was finally liberated and given sovereignty from the bare hands of the mercenary turned hero and King and his beloved wife who came from an affluent family in the same region. The two had discovered the huge amount of deposit of iron that became later the symbol of the royal family. This paved the path for the liberation of the small land called Seirin.

But progress does not quickly sink deep, many people despite the conversion of the nameless land to a proper kingdom suffered poverty. Many were uneducated and couldn't find jobs for themselves to send their own children to school, life was difficult in the new found kingdom.

And he was the same, he was one of the children born in the slums. His father he never met, and his mother who loved him however couldn't support him. The difficulty led him to be sold(adopted) by a wealthy family who promised his mother to give him a good life.

Maybe good life is subjective.

Once adopted, Himuro was taught to be refined, this was to be a suitable consort and accessory for the heir of another wealthy family. However…this was not the kind of life he chose. As he learned, the urge to not to settle for merely being a consort increased and that led him to escape that night. He couldn't take the nightmares of merely becoming an object of someone's desires, to be simply a decoration…he wanted to become more.

...

The day his eyes fell on those eyes he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. His eyes were the color of the violets during spring, and his towering height was quite intimidating however the look of his face screamed innocence of a child. That day, he was the first face he saw after getting caught as an illegal immigrant aside from the familiar faces of the soldiers. He would never forget it, it was the festival of the coming of the prince in the tribe of Yosen, one of the tribes that makes up the most powerful Empire in history—the Empire of Teiko, the prince inherited the land as part of the Emperor's will. His name…

Murasakibara Atsushi.

"What's your name?"

For a long time no one had ever cared who he might be, no one ever cared of asking. Who would even want to know the name of someone treated and seen as mere decoration, a plaything? But there he was standing there asking him for his name without regards of his social status of his birth, or origin.

"H-Himuro…Tatsuya…"

The prince nodded and walked quietly towards the cell, with his own hands he released him from his cell, and reached to his lanky arms.

Liberation was in the form of the third prince of Teiko, in the eyes and fingertips of Murasakibara Atsushi. To tell the truth, he didn't know it happened or how, he just knew suddenly _it_ happened, suddenly breathing was hard without him, suddenly his hands in his were his warmth, and losing him would mean his death. And right then he knew no words were needed anymore, he knew his heart had already been owned.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

And he knew it was the same way for the other, the prince had made it clear the day he defied his own brother, the Emperor when he said and asked him to reveal Himuro's true identity and origin. With a will he had never possess until then, he stood straight before his brother whom from he knew the other had never defied. His eyes stared rigt back at his older brother's—

 _"No_."

The words that he uttered were simple but for Himuro it meant everything, it meant his whole existence meant this much, much to the point of defying your own blood relative, strong enough to mean more than his own life, to bet his own life on Himuro's loyalty to him. He trusted him with his own life, he saw him as someone capable to change, capable to be someone more than what people saw him. And for someone who came there with nothing, it was his everything. And maybe that was how love works.

Love is him, love was his trust, love were his words, love were the color of his eyes. He didn't need to tell anyone because he knew as much that he couldn't leave the prince with his heart already owned from the very start.

.

.

.

"Himuro-san."

Himuro blinked off his sleepiness upon hearing his name being called. Composing himself, he realized the carriage had stopped. It has been two straight days of travel from the capital to the heart of Yosen right after the meeting he had with the Emperor, and the strange brunette boy from Seirin. He remember before leaving, Kuroko whom he was speaking with suddenly rushed out of the scene excusing himself due to two emergencies. It was quite peculiar turns of event. First was his discovery of the strange non-platonic interest of the Emperor to a servant in the palace, second was his discovery that this servant, which the Emperor has no idea of, is from Seirin and might possibly be of high social status, and third the peculiar _emergency_ that Kuroko attended to. There was indeed a lot of things happening in the capital.

Another soft knock from the door of the carriage took the specialist's attention, Himuro peered from the small window of the carriage, a footman stood there with an awkward smile, "W-Were you resting Himuro-san?" the man asked.

"It is alright, I'm already awake, are we already in the palace?"

The man was about to answer Himuro when their conversation was interrupted with loud exclamations coming from somewhere, the specialist raised an eyebrow, the voices sound familiar.

"Is everything alright?" Himuro asked to the footman who was looking ahead, the man turned to Himuro ans awkwardly smiled again before opening the door for the specialist. Himuro got off, and was taken aback by the sight that welcomed him.

They were only a few meters away from the palace gate and almost the whole battalion was at gate and the female attendants were also there , what were they doing there? His question was quickly answered when a hand reached out to push away the crowding people revealing the prince who had grown irritated with all the fussing, Himuro's eyes widen at the sight. The prince was soaked from head to toe, even from the distance Himuro could see the small scrape in the prince's cheek and as if in instinct, the specialist found himself grabbing the hem of his clothes and ran quickly to the scene. Forget about grace and elegance the sight compelled him to know what happened.

The prince who was busy pushing the crowd away realized the incoming presence. His eyes softened at the sight of the storming brunette, all else were forgotten.

"Muro-chin." He greeted.

However instead of the man's usual smile and greetings, the ebony haired specialist took off his jacket and quickly placed them over him, hurriedly he searched his pockets and produced a white handkerchief and wiped his wet face gentley, "What have you been doing while I was away!" Himuro partly exclaimed, "You are dripping wet!"

"But you were…you took too long." Murasakibara said with his usual childish tone.

"Of course I did." Himuro sighed, a female attendant approached handling over a towel to the brunette specialist. With a curt smile he thanked the woman and draped the soft material over the prince's head before softly drying them, "I was to meet the Emperor, have I not told you with the letters I sent?"

The prince didn't retorted, the attendants seemingly dispersed and came to the carriage instead to take the belongings of the specialist. After all they pose no use to the prince, the prince never allowed anyone to touch him except for the ebony haired young man. It was a fact that the prince found favour with the other, not that anyone would actually dare to question this. Himuro's presence always made everything about taking care of the prince easier, like a child to a mother.

"And what have you been doing to end up like this!" Himuro scolded the other and sighed.

"We told him not to go down the streams." Wei Liu said crossing his arm over his chest, there really is a limit to how much anyone could take in the prince's childishness and stubbornness. It was a miracle that Himuro could actually not be angry at this.

"THE STREAMS?!" the specialist exclaimed in shock. He turned and cupped the prince's face in his hands and stared right at his eyes, "Atsushi will you _ever_ stop worrying everyone?"

The prince's eyes didn't meet his, and this caused the specialist to feel quite reaching his limits, this was not how he imagined reuniting with him. If he had fallen there and broke a bone or two, he wouldn't know what to do, or what to tell the prince's brothers, or how he would feel. He'd be angry to himself for ever leaving him, the guilt will kill him.

"You'll be the death of me Atsu—huh?" Himuro took a step back when a blur of violet suddenly blocked the image of the prince's face. Blinking Himuro realized that the prince was holding a couple of familiar looking flowers. _Shion._ The flowers he liked the best.

"W-What…What are…these?"

"Found them in the streams." Murasakibara simply answered, "I thought…Muro-chin would like them when you return."

Himuro was speechless, he went all the way on his own down the streams to get him these? Unbelievable. A chuckled erupted from his lips, unable to contain his amusement. He was indeed like a child. At the same time this part of him never failed to scared him, his mind was quite simple, and sometimes this caused him to take extreme measures. Looking at it right now made his heart melt, the hand that held that flower was full off cuts, very unfitting for a prince, but Murasakibara never cared.

And sometimes, that part of him is quite amusing too.

"Silly." Himuro chuckled, "Come on in, you might catch a cold in that, also we have to put those flowers in a vase, yes?"

The prince hummed in contentment before entwining his hand with the brunette's.

"Muro-chin?"

"Hm?"

"Welcome back."

.

* * *

.

_"You have to be kind, not because I said so but because it is what one should do as a human person."_

_The heterochromatic eyed child blinked at his mother's words, his small hand was bandaged after a brawl he had with the son of his father's concubine, the barbaric and scrupulous boy dared picked on his younger brother and him which had caused him to lose it and with a scissor tried to stab the other, (un)fortunately the boy was able to dodge the attack, however the grip the prince held into the objet had caused a cut in his palm. It wasn't his fault, he tried to convince himself, he didn't wish to have these strange eyes, nor did he wish to be born earlier than that boy. People feared him due to his eyes, rumors inside the palace circulated that his eyes were some form of curse of the Phoenix God, a form of compensation for the power, fame and glory the empire had acquired. The only reason why people stayed was due to his mother's humble and kind nature._

_The Empress scooted closer to his son and took his small hand in hers. Quietly she raised them and placed a kiss as if to bound it a spell._

_"These are the hands that will lead Teiko in the future, these hands shall never be stained by blood." She said against the skin before raising her head and looking at her son's face. "I am not saying that what you did is wrong, but to before resorting to violence, you must think…is there no other way? Use these hands to protect the ones you love most, Teiko, your brothers…and Tetsuya."_

_The prince pursed his lips looking at the bump in his mother's stomach in a few months, he shall have another brother, a new brother to protect, a new life to cherish. His mother and father had promised that this child that was about to born shall stay with Akashi, until the boy's marriage where he shall be the one to chose if he would rather stay in the palace or carry on with his betrothed. The child that he hasn't seen yet but had already cherished as much._

_"I don't need anyone…I have Tetsuya, I don't need to love anyone than *Hahaue ." The little boy said as he swung his legs that hung suspended from the stool where he sat._

_The Empress chuckled, "No. Its too early to say that. You're too young Sei."_

_"I do understand!" the child retorted, "I understand and I only love *Hahaue and Tetsuya. I don't need anyone."_

_The woman chuckled again, she pulled his small head against her lips._

_"One day you'll find someone you'll love more than me…more than Tetsuya and the whole world."_

.

.

.

"Kou…ki…"


	26. First Fold

It felt like the longest sleep he ever had. Opening his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling he wondered to himself if he was still dreaming or he was had reached the afterlife. He could smell the faint scent of what seems like chamomile and lavender and a soft glow of the sunlight peers through the closed window in his right. His room wasn't like this, he thought. His body felt like a it weighed triple than his initial weight, lifting a hand felt like lifting a sack of rice. Turning his head to the side he found the door opening and for a moment he was blinded by the light streaming down from it. When the door was closed he finally found the small figure standing there.

He wondered if he was some kind of God from the afterlife, he skin was white like the snow, while his hair was the color of the cloudless summer sky, wearing a white kimono paired with a black _michiyuki_ that was enamoured with small white lotus, the simple but elegant golden _kanzashi_. If he isn't a God, he must be someone of higher status, but what was someone like him doing there with _him?_ And for some reason Kise felt as if he had met this person before.

As the person lifted his head and met Kise's amber eyes, the beautiful cerceluean eyes widen in a fraction, before the a small bow was given to the King.

"It is good to finally see that you've woken up…Kise- _heika_."

Kise felt a shudder run up his spine with the tone of the other, his voice was cold, stoic and it lacked emotion, if a doll could speak, it would have been like this. Lifting himself up, Kise felt a slight tinge of pain in his shoulder, looking over he found himself bandaged in the area. The sight caused a flood of memories in him, and somehow the memories hurt more than the actual wound. He was betrayed yet again…this time by his own blood relatives, by the a person he thought he could trust. People constantly tried to find weakness in others, was that it? However…now that he has recovered from it, that he had actually came to live after that incident, can he even punish them?

The answer came along with the trembling of his hands.

No.

He couldn't do it like that. An attempt to the King's life is _always_ punishable by death, and if Leia's mother had originally intended to steal the throne by killing the heir, then it would have been possible that his father and sister's deaths were brought by the very same person. However, what could be the death of his aunt bring? It wouldn't have brought his sister nor his father back, nor would it heal the trauma that was caused to him. Death would not bring back the years he spent dying inside.

Violence begets violence.

What was he doing here? Kise asked himself, as he inspected the room. If he wasn't in the afterlife, then where was he?

"Is your injuring hurting?" Kuroko asked as he walked close to the King's bedside.

Kise shook his head, "No."

"How do you feel, do you need anything?"

"Where am I?"

The teal haired prince was quiet for a second before he answered, "You are currently residing in the Court of Peace and Earthly Tranquillity, inside the Crimson Palace of the Empire of Teiko."

Kise's eyes widen…did he say…he was in Teiko? Inside the Crimson Palace? The words fluttered in his mind and suddenly an image of a tan skinned prince came to his mind that sent adrenaline coursing in his veins.

"A-Aominecchi! W-Where's A-Aominecchi?!"

Kise forgotten about his injury and sat up intending to get climb out of his bed, however a firm hand over his uninjured shoulder stopped him. Raising his head Kise found the powder blue eyes staring at his, Kuroko shook his head urging the King to calm down and sit still. Kise mellowed himself down while putting a hand over his chest, he could feel the blood rushing in his system with the thought of the tan skinned prince, what if he got suspected, Kasamatsu might suspect him due to the fight they had a few days before.

"Please calm down _Heika."_ Kuroko said as he saw the way the King's anxiety and sudden surge of uneasiness. Thankfully, his voice was enough to keep the man still.

The prince walked towards the closet and started picking a set of clothes for the King. It would probably uncomfortable to a king to stay in such thin set of clothes. Kise was obviously disoriented, to wake up in an unknown territory without anyone he knows to comfort or reassure him. Unfortunately he couldn't leave Kise to release a news to allow Kasamatsu to see the King, nor Aomine.

"I brought you a change of clothes." Kuroko said as he laid the clothes on an empty stool next to the bed. "Would you need a help?"

Kise meekly shook his head, Kuroko nodded and wwuitely excused himself saying he would wait outside until the other is done. With the soft sound of the door closing, the blonde king quietly climbed out of his bed and went to pick up the clothes on the stool before shedding his yukata. He could smell the faint scent of a herbal ointment seeping from the bandages in his shoulder. As the material fell to the floor, Kise picked up the _nagajuban_ and wore it as he remembered his attendants would put it on him. The kimono was made of a very fine blue silk paired with an ash colored _obi_ and honey colored _haori_.

Once done with the last article of clothing, Kise picked up his former clothes and placed them over the empty stool.

"I'm done."

Kise said softly, the door slid open, this time two women were with Kuroko, one was holding a tray of food, the other was a pink haired woman who look nowhere near the simple clothing of the woman holding the tray. The two bowed their heads to Kise politely.

"I've brought you a meal, I assume you are famished as well." Kuroko said, "Also, I have brought Momoi-san with me."

With a smile Momoi greeted the King, "I am Momoi Satsuki, Your Highness KiseRyouta of the Kingdom of Kaijo, it is a pleasure to come meet you finally."

Kise smiled back, "I…Uh…A pleasure to meet you too Momoi-san."

Kuroko stepped in with a dignified stance, and bowed his head, "Forgive me for my late introduction, Your Highness, I am the fifth prince of Teiko, Prince of the Kuroko tribe, I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kise stared blankly for a moment until the words sunk to him— _Kuroko Tetsuya_. He gasped as he remembered, a small boy who always clung next to Aomine or Akashi, that little blue haired child was now standing in front of him.

"K-Ku—Kurokocchi!"Kise exclaimed. "Y-You're…"

"As I have guessed, you do remember me just as my brothers said."

Kise nodded vehemently and launched himself to the smaller male's figure engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "KUROKOCHIIII! You've grown! I missed you!"

Kuroko wriggled out of Kise's hold feeling a bit suffocated, he did remember Aomine saying something about Kise's favouritism over him when they were younger, the blonde constantly called out to him when they were younger hugging him for no reason. It seems that despite all the years, that statement remained to be the truth. Finally letting go, Kise smiled widely at Kuroko.

"You're so pretty Kurokocchi!"

"Pretty is no way to describe a man Kise-sama."

"Don't be too formal Kurokocchi! We're really close when we were younger!"

"Not as close as you were with my older brother, yes?"

The comment immediately made a blush bloom in the King's cheeks. Kuroko made a small smile looking at the reaction from the other, "I have not mentioned a name. Yet you seem…flustered, I have four older brothers."

"I-I…Its just—"

Momoi chuckled behind quietly behind them. It seems like Aomine's concern for the other was equaly reciprocated.

"I have informed of Kasamatsu-san of your recovery," Kuroko said. The mention of the trusted adviser's name, Kise's eyes widen, however before the King could even ask, the prince beats him to it, "Unfortunately due to the fact that you are currently under my care you are unable to see him yet, you are a special case, and to protect the integrity of my court I could not let anyone in except those who I appoint to treat your wounds."

"Kasamatsu-san agreed?"

Kuroko nodded, "He cares a lot about your well-being, despite the uncertainty of your condition without his supervision he lets us do our tasks."

Kise chewed on his lower lip.

"Please don't blame yourself, your people are waiting for your return."

Kise's eyes widen—

"M-My people…b-but didn't the throne gotten taken over?"

Kuroko shook his head, "No."

Momoi walked forward and presented a scroll, "Currently Kaijo is under a joint governance of Teiko, the throne is assumed occupied until the death of the current King KiseRyouta, if ever the death of the King is confirmed without the agreement of the Empire of Teiko of the appointment of a new King, the new regent shall not ascend and control over the country will be assumed to the Too."

"T-Too? A-Aominecchi is—"

"As long as you are proven alive, the throne is still occupied, we have assumed a joint governance to Kaijo and while you were recovering Teiko had provided protection to Kaijo."

"D-Did my people…have they known of this?"

Kuroko shook his head, "The joint governance was not officially announced to the public, as advised by Kasamatsu-san this would only cause an uprise with your people especially when their King is nowhere to be found, they might assume that you sold Kaijo to us."

Kise was shock the consideration made of this arrangement was carefully weaved.

"The treaty was only announced to your constituents."

Kise nodded and went to sit in the side of the bed. A smile grazed his lips, he was so lucky to have someone like Kasamatsu beside him, someone who loves Kaijo as much as him. He can still come back to Kaijo, he hasn't let his promise to his father and sister break.

"What do you plan on about the culprit who did this to you?" Kuroko asked quietly earing the attention of the King. "No orders were made since the incident which you were involved was not disclosed to the public, Kasamatsu-san didn't put any search for anyone as well, we were not asked to do anything in your behalf as well."

Kise shook his head as he reached towards his bandaged shoulder. The memory was still fresh, no, she didn't lie when she said those words for him about Aomine. Even if she doesn't know anything about Aomine, she understood the position he stood with his conflicted feelings towards the prince, her eyes were real then as she spoke those words. And the way her hands trembled then told Kise that if there really was other way she would have done it.

"Let them be."Kise said in a small voice. "There is no need for a search."

"You do know who did this to you. Then…why?"

"There is no need to aggravate what the person feels, it wasn't intentional." Kise said before sighing, "Besides, this is politics, there is no helping it, yes?"

Kuroko stared at Kise, his thoughts were almost strikingly similar to Kagami's. However, Kise was more like literally the sun. It was bright to the point it was starting to irritate the prince. He didn't saw the danger of shining so bright like that, nor did he understood the warmth he possessed were somehow a bit too kind. Kagami was a fierce kind of sun, the kind off sun you'd find in a dessert, beautiful but he stood powerful in front of you, telling you that he owns you and wouldn't hesitate to burn you if necessary. Sighing, internally, Kuroko understood why his brother found it necessary to be by this person's side at all times. A person like KiseRyouta, needed someone like AomineDaiki.

* * *

There was something strange about Kagami.

At first Hyuuga thought Aida Riko was merely reading too much to it, but now he could definitely sense it. Since the day he returned from the trip to Teiko, Kagami had been acting strange. He was a calmer than usual, his decisions were given much thought and he seemed…more frightening. No, not frightening in a sense that he is violent, rather the opposite of that. It used to be as if Kagami was a big bomb, once he explodes he was destructive, but now he was not like that, he was more like a missile. He could now see in a wider field of vision and his moves were careful, the destruction of unnecessary matters were avoided, and elimination of nuisances were made _perfect_.

The economy of Seirin was starting to rise, instead of focusing on the poor people,Seirin had demanded a focus on the middle or working classes. The healthy workers made more products, were able to fed their family and the poverty line was now declining. Who would have thought Kagami Taiga would be able to think of something like this?

And above all was Kagami's favourite pet.

Hyuuga stared at the eagle that was perched on the balcony of the hallway pecking on its wings, sometimes Hyuuga wouldn't see this pet for a few days, then it would appear the other and Kagami would look extra happy. There was seriously something strange about it. Kagami's pet is a homing bird, and due to its predatory instincts it was known to survive in tough travel.

_"_ _I think he's seeing someone."_

Aida's voice rung in his ears making Hyuuga flinch in his spot. Why hasn't he told anyone of it then? It was starting to bother him and the whole cabinet, they were saying ridiculous things such as Kagami had been replaced by an imposter or something. Without thinking much, Hyuuga knocked on the door of the King's office.

"Its me!" Hyuuga announced.

"W-Wait a second!"Kagami's voice sounded frantic.

Hyuuga getting curious just opened the door. Stepping in he found the king sitting in his usual spot with a wooden chest in the corner of his table. The room was in its usual order.

"What were you doing?" Hyuuga asked as he closed the door behind him.

"N-Nothing."

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the tall red haired King, did he just…stutter? Hyuuga slowly walked towards the desk and sat on the chair before the younger male. He had watched Kagami as he grew up in the palace—well not really, since he disappeared for a long year and returned looking like a massive guy—and he knew that it wasn't typical of him to stutter, and this only happens on two occasion. Hyuuga narrowed his eyes towards the other and Kagami visibly backs away.

"W-What?"

"You're acting weird lately."

"A-Am I?"

Hyuuga nodded, "Aida mentioned it as well."

"It might be just your imagination."

Hyuuga hummed until something caught his attention, something that went pass his eyes the moment he stepped in. Next to the wooden chest was a clear glass box that encase something he had never seen before—a golden bracelet. As he was about to point it out, something else of bigger value seemed to find its way in Hyuuga's line of vision. A small paper was sticking out from the bottom of the chest—a letter.

In a swift motion Hyuuga carefully pulled the paper from the bottom of the chest making Kagami's eyes widen in shock—

"WAIT!"

Hyuuga stepped back and triumphly getting the item out of reach from the King whose movements were restricted by his desk.

"Oooh, what's this?" Hyuuga asked waving the letter without looking.

"Give that back dammit!"

Hyuugachuckled, he could see the color rising in the cheeks of the young King. Hyuuga took the paper and inspected it without opening and revealing the contents, the penmanship of Kagami's name written on the back startled Hyuuga. Such fine hand writing told Hyuuga this _must_ be a elegant woman's handwriting, probably even of royal birth.

"Have you been seeing someone?"

Kagami's blush intensifies—"GIVE IT BACK, come ooon!"

Hyuuga found it quite funny to see the all mighty king blush over a love letter. Hyuuga placed the letter down on the table.

"Is she the reason why you're calmer?"

Kagami pursed his lips fighting the urge to unravel the identity of the person who sent him that letter. Kagami decided to nod. After all it is true. Ever since he made that promise to that person, he swore he'd do everything in his ability to prove himself. He needed to be composed if he has to make decisions, even without that person, his letters were his strength, his reminder that the person was thinking of him even at such great distance. To be able to properly take that person's hand in marriage.

"Is it such a bad thing?" Kagami asked.

There was a short silence until Hyuuga's chuckle resounded in the room.

"No."

Kagami looked at Hyuuga and the man was smiling at him, "Your brother would say the same, you know." The man walked up to Kagami and placed a hand over his shouder, "Furihata must be so proud of you now. You do remember how much he looked up to you, right? He'll be happy for you too. And who am I not to feel the same way?"

Kagami was lost for words as Hyuuga excused himself saying something along the lines of just checking out on him. Whenever his younger brother was mentioned he would always feel a tug in his heart. Despite the obvious difference between the two of them, Furihata had always looked up to him. Despite all his stupid decisions back then, the prince always showed deep respect to him, and despite being only related by their father, Furihata never treated him like he was a stranger. The brunette always had a special place in his heart. Even now.

He could only wish that if he did become successful in getting Kuroko's hand in marriage, he would be there with him.

Kagami looked down in his desk, the small glass box with the gift Kuroko gave to him looked so beautiful. The gift of his father to the Empress that was given to Kuroko, it was as if fate had brought him to meet the prince. As if even before he was born the stars had conspired to meet them.

The king opened the box and lifted the metal object to his lips kissing it-

"We'll be meeting soon."

* * *

"YOU CAN NOT COME IN YET YOUR HIGHNESS!"

A poor imperial guard exclaimed for the umpteenth time, it has also been the umpteenth time that he was knocked out and he stood and run after the prince. Eight guards had attempted to do the same but all of them failed. The women of the court stood there with wide eyes as they watch the display of inhuman strength of the fourth prince. Despite the announcement of King of Kaijo's recovery the news was only made official for those involved which is the King's royal adviser, the court of the Emperor and lastly was that of the fourth prince, however due to the still standing circumstances and the inability of the Emperor to lift the provisions set for the Court of the fifth prince, even the royal adviser is able to see the King yet. Normally no one is yet allowed to do so except the fifth prince and the few of the servants of the prince's court which were all women.

"LET GO DAMN IT!" Aomine growled as he tried to pry off the imperial guard who was now covered in dirt.

"But _Denka_ this is the order of the Emperor and the fifth prince if I were to fail my duty—"

"I said fucking let go!"

Aomine pushed harder causing the other to fall on his back, and finally the prince ran to the familiar destination. After hearing the news from the Imayoshi, the prince abandoned all his works, his brain had stopped rationalizing once the name was mentioned. The days waiting for that news was dreadful, his nights were plagued by the image of the King soaked in his own blood on the floor of his very own throne room, the feeling of his cold fingertips in his, and pale lips. Every morning he had to remind himself that Kuroko was doing his best to keeo his promise, that Kise wasn't going down as simple as that. Kise _is_ alive.

To his surprise there were no more guards in the door of Kise's quarters, as he stood there trying to gather his thoughts on how he should start once he see Kise the door of the room opened. With an exasperated expression, his younger brother steps out. "You never fail to cause commotion wherever you are, Aomine-kun." The prince stepped aside and time stopped.

Aomine felt like seeing in slow motion as the familiar figure steps out, he was wearing a much simpler clothing that he did back in Kaijo where they met after such dreadful long years. He looked skinnier as well. But once those amber eyes met his midnight blue eyes, everything flooded his mind, every single memory of the days they spent together in Kaijo replayed in his head as if telling him that this time, this time, it will be impossible to forget him. Aomine's body froze for a second, his eyes and mind drowning itself in the image of KiseRyouta. His long hair was snipped unto the same length he wore the day he arrived at Teiko when they first met, it was still long but no longer that could cover his delicate neck, the line from his neck and collarbone could be seen and it made the image before even more beautiful.

"Aominecchi…Aominecchi?"

The stupid nickname reverberated in Aomine's mind waking very single frozen senses in his body, and without putting much thought on it, the prince ran up to the blonde and collected him in his arms. He felt warm, he's alive. The thoughts replayed over and over to Aomine, there were so many little things in this world that he would ever need and Kise was one of them. To see him alive and well was more than what he could ever wish for. It didn't matter anymore if he doesn't see him the way he does, maybe asking Kise to love him was too much, if that was the case, at least this would be enough.

"I do not recommend that you hug him that tight Aomine-kun." Kuroko sighed, "He is still in the process of recovery."

Aomine shook his head refusing to let go, once Kise recovers completely he would be back to Kaijo, the thought betrayed his earlier resolve. Instead of letting go the prince merely loosen his hold to Kise.

"I would let you go this once for breaking the rules." Kuroko said as he turned to Kise and found the King's eyes were shut tightly fighting the tears to stream down. "I could only give you two hours alone, spend it the way you wish."

As Kuroko uttered those words he raised his hand towards the guards who were standing there dismissing everyone. The attendants who were there dashed away from the scene not wanting to be punished for ignoring the orders of the fifth prince. Once cleared, Kuroko took one last look at the two, some people really would make you wonder if fate and destiny truly does exist. So many years had passed, Kuroko could barely remember Kise but the other remembered him well, and it was no different to his brother. According to Akashi, even back then Kise felt strongly for his brother…and just like his unwavering memory, Kise's heart obviously wasn't swayed by the passing years.

Bowing his head Kuroko left the two.

"Aominecchi…let's get inside?"

Aomine agreed and went inside the quarters. Kise led the prince inside the humble room, Aomine could see now how plain the room looked like compared to Kise. He looked out of place in such minimalist room. Aomine pulled the door shut close.

Turning to face Kise who was standing in the middle of the room, Aomine couldn't help the way his chest felt. He was both happy and sad, glad that Kise is now well but sad due to the fact that in a few days he would be leaving again, with Kasamatsu. He doesn't know when he started feeling like this towards the royal adviser maybe this was due to the fact for all the years that he wasn't with Kise, the adviser was and he could see the way Kasamatsu looked at Kise, only an idiot wouldn't notice that he would take a sword to his chest for the King, not because he is the king, but because he is Kise. The fact that he would be alone with Kasamatsu again didn't sit well with Aomine.

"Aominecchi…thank you." Kise said in a small voice. "I heard from Kurokocchi."

"Why are you already up anyway?" Aomine asked running aahnd over his hair, "Hell, you should be resting, did you know what you looked like then? You look like shit, I-I thought you'd—"

"Thank you."

Aomine closed his mouth unable to understand why Kise was thanking him this time.

"And I'm sorry."

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about this time?"

Kise shook his head, the short strands framed his face perfectly without hiding away the beautiful features of the blonde, this indeed look much better. With a smile the King answered the prince's question, "I made you worry, that was what you wanted to say, yes?"

Aomine sighed, this was the best thing about Kise, he's sometimes oblivious but he understood Aomine. He was one of the few people who could tolerate was the only one who wanted a beast like him, he was the only one who saw past the danger.

"Yeah, damn right."

Kise smiled and lowered his head, his hand unconsciously reached to the tips of his now short hair. Before Momoi left the room earlier, she proposed cutting Kise's uneven hair. Unable to bear the way it reminded him of what happened back then and the hideous way it was cut, Kise agreed. It seemed a bit more convenient with its relative weight off but now his nape and neck felt naked, and the way Aomine had been staring at it the moment they've set eyes on each other had been quite…awkward.

"You cut your hair?"

Kise nodded, "Momoi-san proposed it."

"Of course she did." Aomine said silently thanking the annoying pink haired informant for the rare occurrence that she is actually helpful. Aomine felt the urge to run his hands in those blonde locks, without him knowing he had taken a step forward and without tearing his eyes away from Kise he slip his hand over the side of his face cupping the warm skin and slowly tracing his cheek and then reaching up to the blonde strands. He could feel Kise tense under his touch, however all that his head screamed was—

_If this is going to be the last time I see him and become this close…it would be just to imprint his soul into mine._

As if to was memorize the feel of his skin, the mark his existence in his heart, to know the smell of his hair just like the way he would know the smell of rain.

"It looks good on you."

Kise's eyes widen a fraction at the blunt compliment, something Aomine rarely ever do at all. The warmth of his fingertips was frighteningly kind, as if he was saying good bye.

_Why?_

Kise stared at Aomine'seyes, could it be…could it be that after getting back…was he…

Marriage.

Was he….was he getting married? Was that why he was here too, was he going to tell him about it? That would be understandable, after all the first time he arrived at Kaijo, back when he hasn't remembered Kise yet, he seemed like he wanted to leave immediately. Could it have been that he had someone else? Without knowing the thought made Kise's heart swell to the point of tears.

"Huh? What the—wait, the hell are you crying about?" Aomine asked in heap of panic as he found the blonde with tears breaming in his eyes. "O-Oi, w-what the—"

"Are you going to tell me something…Aominecchi?" Kiseasked, despite with the tears threatening in his eyes to fall he smiled. Maybe he was a bit too late.

"What?" Aomine asked confused, "No, I don't have anything to say actually, I mean I just heard you woke up so I—"

Kise blinked, "You don't?"

Aomine backed away raising an eyebrow at the other, "Huh? The hell are you talking about?"

"You aren't getting married?"

The two stared at each other before Kise quickly placed a hand over his lips, did he _just_ let that slip? Aomine on the other hand was lost for words, he has no idea where Kise had gotten that idea. Kuroko may have his own way of fun that is quite twisted but he wouldn't surely go this far. Momoi wouldn't dare speak of their previous arrangement because she was the one who first retaliated on the issue saying she would rather die than live in the same roof with Aomine who would in a few years would probably kill her from always getting himself in trouble or bringing one in. So…what the hell was KIse saying?

"What?" Aomine asked, "Where did you get that you idiot?"

"HEY! I-I'm not an idiot!" Kise said frowning which turned to a pout, "I-I thought…well you sounded like you were…you never compliment me."

"Huh?" Aomine chuckled, "Never? I always did."

"NO!" Kise whined, "You always tease me about how I look different and—"

"Pretty boy."

Kise was taken aback,Aomine did call him that numerous times. Even back then, Aomine would call him that, it would irk Kise but he never thought—

"Yeah it was a compliment, I told you were an idiot."

"EH! That's n-not how you compliment people Aominecchi!"

"Tsk," Aomine scoffed, "The hell am I supposed to say it?"

Kise blushed at the question averting his eyes from the enchanting blue eyes.

"H-How should I know?" Kise bit his lower lip, "…you sounded like…you were saying good bye."

Aomine was shock, he didn't know Kise was paying that much of attention. Did it really sounded that sad? Maybe he did, but why wouldn't he?

"Never mind, this much is alright."

Kise's eyes widen at the other's words…did he just say—Kise suddenly grabbed Aomine's arm and with a furrowed and slightly angry expression the blonde stared hard at the other.

"What do you mean _this much is alright?_ " Kise asked his voice breaking. He couldn't take it, what's wrong with Aomine, he sounds like he was going to abandon him, if he wasn't getting married then what was happening. He surely wont be going to come be one with the monks was he? "Aominecchi will you stop this already, what's wrong with you?!"

Clenching his hand to a fist Aomine pushed the blonde away, he turned his back and frustrations made him want to punch something right away.

"You think this funny?" Kise asked, "Stop _bullshitting_ with my head!"

The curse slipped out of the King's lips all too fast, he didn't have time to think. His heart was pounding angrily at his chest angry at the fact that Aomine seemed to be beating around the bush and wasn't telling him exactly everything and just simply dropping hints. Did he do something terrible while he was awake, did he sold his soul to the devil to get him back, his mind was swirling with thoughts that he couldn't possibly think straight until Aomine tell him exactly what is wrong.

Aomine spun taking a fist of his own hair in his hand, "You think its easy for me too? You think you're the only one you is always burdened!"

"Then tell me what the hell is wrong w—"

"YOU!"Aomine exclaimed rather loudly.

Kise was silenced by the other's words.

"Its you…it's the fucking truth that for all the goddamned people it has to be _you_." Aomine said as he walked towards Kise, the blonde who was confused was still in his spot as the prince slowly leaned his head on the uninjured head of the other. "You're gonna leave soon, and that fucking hurts. Am I gonna forget you again, I don't know, maybe. I don't want to go through that again. So if you're going to leave me again, well…can you please not fucking show yourself again. Because even if its twenty or forty years, I would probably still want you once I see you again."

"A-Aominecchi…I-I…"

"I'm right. I know, I get it."Aomine said smiling as he lifted his head and pulled Kise's head to his chest, "I know you need to go back…I know you don't feel the same way as I do and being in the same spot as you is more than—"

_PUNCH!_

_BLAG!_

Kise heaved as he held his fist, he hasn't punched anyone that hard since god who knows, Aomine just know how to unravel the barbarian in him. He stared at Aomine who was sitting on the floor now with a slightly bruised cheek. How the hell did he come to love this kind of person, Kise asked himself. How dare he simply walk away like that after saying those words to him back in Kaijo, after making feel all those things.

"NO!" Kise exclaimed, "You don't get it, and I don't understand you either! You give me mix signals, one time you tell me that you want me but then you don't want to see me, you hate me but you love me, what am I supposed to believe? And most of all don't put words in my mouth!"

The next thing that happened started one of the greatest stories ever told in both the tribe of Too and Kaijo. The King went down on his knees and reached to hold the tanned cheek, with his unwavering feelings that was hidden for so many years, Kise pressed his lips against the Aomine's. Aomine was frozen in his spot as soon as he felt those supple lips against his. But as soon as Kise's action made sense, the prince slowly melted into the kiss and kissed with much passion as he reached up to cupped the side of the blonde's cheek. Kise's scent filled his lungs, Kise relaxed into his hold and snaked his arms in his shoulder.

Aomine would be lying if he said that he had never imagined this moment, he did actually, a thousand times. He imagined what was it like to feel those lips against his, to touch his bare skin with his hands, to hear his moans intoxicated in lust. Aomine had kissed before, but the taste of Kise's lips and the way his heart thumped loudly in his chest was no way comparable. If heaven had a taste it would be the flavour of Kise's lips.

As Aomine's hand glided down to Kise's exposed neck, the blonde unconsciously gasped and a small moan elicited from his lips, the other didn't waste the rare moment and slipped his tongue into the wet cavern. He could taste a hint of tea in his mouth and something uniquely the blonde's own flavour, it was addictive, intoxicating like alcohol, or better…like opium.

Kise's hand found it's way to Aomine's shoulder as soon as the kiss was deepen. The other was obviously leading him, he probably had much experience than the blonde, not that he would complain because it would be an absolute lie if he would say he didn't like it. He was actually liking it a bit too much, his clothes was getting a bit bothersome and the room was getting quite warmer than usual, however his rational thoughts were thrown away by the way that hand move in the side of his neck and the movement of his lips.

He was drowning…pleasurably.

"Mn."Kise couldn't help but moan as Aomine's free hand found it's way in his side, just right below his ribs under his haori but not directly in his skin. Kise pulled from the kiss as his lungs screamed for air, Aomine was a similar case, however he looked more predatory. His midnight blue eyes seemed to have some kind of glow that made the blonde shiver from head to toe.

"Don't make me lose control now." Aomine said in a low voice, his hand that was in Kise's side slid lower down to his hips, "You may not like it."

Kise blushed at the other's suggestive tone, "W-We can't…yet…I-I mean you have to—"

"I love you."

The blonde gasped and his face flushed even darker, Aomine pulled him to a small kiss in the forehead, then to the side of his eye before pulling the blonde in his arms. "I love this much." Aomine said as he squeezed the other tenderly. Kise blushed in embarrassment and buried his face in the other's shoulder.

"Let's get married."


	27. Offer Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm baaaaack, I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm such a slacker TT - TT   
> Anyhow, thank you for all the kudos, comment and bookmarks, wow we're up for almost 50+ which is all thank to you guys.  
> Also, I just want to say thank you for everyone, all the staffs and admin of the AKAFURI DAY 2016 who made it possible, I will re-post(re-publish) my entry for the AKAFURI DAY 2016 which I hpe you guys find some time to read later on.   
> Back to LION, I hope you guys like the update, aaaand please do leave some kudos ooor comment *winks*

Eyes wide in shock and happiness Kasamatsu stood from his seat almost knocking off the bottle of ink placed in the table. A servant stood there with her head bowed lowly before the adviser. Relief washed over his body that was made rigid with all the worry and concern he spent for the state of his king for the past few days. He knew this news had been greatly delayed, he was informed that he might not be the first to know of the King's recovery accordingly to Kuroko, this was to ensure that before the man sees the other he would be in his best condition. And to be told this news, it meant another thing, it meant that now he will be allowed to meet the King.

Putting everything aside, the adviser went on his way to see his King. Today marks the end of those sleepless nights and long days spent thinking of the King's condition. He will be able to see him. It took a lot to agree on the conditions that the fifth prince had set for him, however when it is Kise's life at risk what he couldn't sacrifice would mostly likely be the question. He would be ready to even give up his name and his position if it meant saving the life that had shined upon his.

The hallways that seemed tad bit too long when he first arrived in the palace had seemed ever shorter. He followed the lane of the servants of the fifth prince, all female servants of the palace resides in the hall of women inside the fifth prince's court, he knew it was common courstey to ask for assistance, however he couldn't contain the longing for those blonde locks and painstakingly sweet smile. Ignoring the complains of his legs nor his mind that was reprimanding him about his manners and how wrong it is to be running around a sacred ground reserved for women and the gem of a palace he isn't a part of, the adviser made his way towards where the King should be.

And just like that, just like the sun peering finally behind the thick clouds after a stormy day, as the Kasamatsu Yukio catches his breath, a figure from emerged from one of the chambers. He couldn't almost recognize the figure, he looked brighter as if truly the sun has emerged from its slumber. Kise stood there with a much shorter hair, with an artic blue kimono that complimented the color of his skin perfectly, matched with a white haori with golden butterflies adorning it, the lavish obi that was tied in the front reflected the King's spontaneous nature. His short hair was adorned with pearl hair ornaments with a tassel of gold chord. He looked even more beautiful, his eyes that were the color of burning amber and his hair that was made his predecessor famous for its golden colour, the same colour of their kingdom's symbol, flourishing and ever elegant.

Without hesitation, Kasamatsu run towards him, even if he had changed his hair, even in many years or days of not seeing him, he would remember that smile, that face, those eyes—

"KISE!"

The female servants behind the blonde turned quickly towards Kasamatsu with alarm in their eyes as they sense the rushing figure, however with one hand Kise stopped them from doing anything hastily. With a smile Kise couldn't help but feel relief to finally find the dark haired adviser.

As soon as the adviser was arm's length from the King, he threw off all his uptight rules on formalities and traditions by engulfing the blonde in a tight embrace. For a moment all the panic that was suppressed back then flooded his system as he felt the other's warmth. He is alive, he's back, he whispered to himself. Kasamatsu broke the hug and stared at the other's tears streaked face.

"I-I'm so glad Kasamatsucchi!"

Kasamatsu sighed at the other's sight and slowly inched away from the King, "You were a pain in the ass, did you know that?"

Kise nodded as he lifted a hand to wipe his own tears. The urge to do this for the King was strong, but Kamatsu kept his hands in his side.

"You cut your hair."

The mention of the word made the blonde's face flush. Kasamatsu had known, behind the golden locks was a story he wanted to forget, he always did it to run away, he hid it as if wanting to forget it, but he knew that it was something that the blonde could never do. The faint scar told everything that Kise Ryouta had hidden for so long. That even in such long time, it may slightly be hidden behind his hair, it may heal but it would remain there. And it was a painful truth Kasamatsu Yukio had to live to see.

"I…did." Kise answered with a hushed voice. "Kasamatsucchi…would it be okay…if I—"

Kasamatsu laughed cutting the King short. Kise stared at his childhood friend and adviser as his laughing fit seemed to be coming to no end, until it dissolved into shallow giggles. However, once Kasamatsu's eyes raised to meet Kise's face he felt a painful stab in his heart as he found the sight awfully sad. Why was he smiling, however his eyes were screaming in pain.

"I knew it." Kasamatsu said trying to laugh off the pain slowly seeping in every fiber of his flesh. He was going to say, it wasn't he? Kise was going to tell him that he chose Aomine. He's going to tell him that the reason that someone was able to take advantage of him that moment was he was thinking of telling the tanned skin prince his thoughts, the real ones. It was so painful that he couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he had been all this years, what has he been thinking, what has he been doing, was he actually thinking Kise could see him more than a friend, did he ever think that he could pose as rival to Aomine Daiki?

"Kasamatsucchi…what are you—"

"No, no." Kasamatsu said smiling, "I just thought that this would come sooner or later. I knew you felt for that way from the start."

Silence fell between the two. Kasamatsu could slowly feel the agonizing throb in his chest. It was time that he stop denying thee truth behind his eyes, both of them, Kise and him. Kise has to stop denying the fact that he does not feel for the fourth prince of Teiko and him…that Kise would ever return his sentiment, because, yes, he doesn't, and wont.

"Did I startle you?" Kasamatsu asked, "You're all grown up now, with those kind of things, you should know what to do now, yes? You're not just a King for a show."

Kise smiled and nodded…and that was the most painful unsaid goodbye for Kasamatsu.

Sometimes…some love are not realised, some love aren't meant for it, some love remains quiet. And that was a kind of tragedy most stories refrain to tell, they were stories that was kept within, these were the stories people tell at their deathbed with the hand of their grandchildren at placed on top of theirs, because sometimes the effort and time you spend with someone isnt just enough. You could fan the ice to give them cold, you'd chop firewoods and make a bonfire to give them warmth, then someone would come with the wind of winter behind his back, with saint elmo's fire in his fingertips and that person would chose that person over you.

It hurts, but what can you do?

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mn."

Cracking his eyes open, he was welcomed by a familiar scent of his room. Turning his head to the side he found a freshly picked flowers adorning the bedside table, however the arrangement made the Emperor furrowed his eyebrows. Where was the sloppy arrangement of the flowers, it didn't look familiar at all, no…actually it did but…why was he the one doing these? Lifting himself up, Akashi felt every muscle in his body ache. Just how long had he been sleeping, it felt as if though he had slept for more than enough.

Sitting up, the Emperor reached to comb the scarlet locks. He had a strange dream, as if he had remembered something from the past, he felt a huge hole in his chest, his mother….their beloved mother. The truth was his eyes were strange, they've only told the people that it was a symbol of prosperity and the God's favour to him but truly it was more of a curse. When he was born a the priestess foretold that the Gods shall give him favour above all of the first born in the whole kingdom, however along it a _lion_ shall quietly slumber within. The moment he was born, they understood what it meant.

His eyes.

He was indeed exceptional in almost all field just like what was told, however along that was the throbbing soul that seems to be sharing his body. At first it went on but as he grew up, he felt him growing along with him, stronger, clawing up in his consciousness. Keeping calm had always do the trick, and that was why his mother had Kuroko retain in his side. He was the one tasked to share the burden that was due for the Emperor to bear, the mental affliction caused by the numerous people trying to end the Emperor's life was thought to be lessen if it is terminated before it could cause harm. Kuroko's assurance and skill had always been effective to calm him down, however as time pass, this way had not been entirely effective.

Akashi realized that Kuroko was his heart, when he is calm so he is. Kuroko had tried to void himself of his feelings, at first this came unnoticed to him, after all his brother had been rather placid ever since…but as soon as he realized this, it scarred Akashi. Kuroko had sacrificed his emotions for him to be at peace. But it wasn't right, and he knew Kuroko is an entirely different person to him.

He knew that Kuroko wanted him to realize this soon, actually he had all along, he just refused to believe in anything other than Kuroko. Because, after all…what else did he ever had?

Did Kuroko feared that he would never want to marry, or trust anyone again? It was funny to think that his youngest brother is actually in grave fear that he might die without a heir, actually he didn't mind, Midorima could have a heir, as a second son his eldest son would be—is possibly, the one that would moost likely inherit the throne, if not then, Murasakibara or Aomine…or even Kuroko's. The fact is that despite how trivial it is, Kuroko had himself worried over it.

Or maybe it wasn't trivial at all.

Not being able to trust anyone did sound quite inhuman for him.

Carefully, Kuroko tried his best to slowly make himself and the Emperor accustomed to presence of other people, through taking personal attendants for the Emperor. But it failed numerous times. Akashi was simply not amused by the fake smiles and all the stupid pleasantries just because he was the Emperor. They were people with great background who chose to kneel before him to have his favour…all to be on his good side.

And then amidst that was _him_.

Akashi wouldn't lie, he hated the idea of Kuroko getting another one after the fail attempts. He just couldn't stand another one, he couldn't stand to stay another day in the same room with someone who merely submits himself completely to Akashi, those kinds of people were not real. They were bound by their selfish motives and every time Akashi's eyes look at theirs, the slumbering lion whispers to him with an all knowing voice; _"Disgusting, so many lies."_ He couldn't breathe with the constant whinning of the voice in his head, he felt dizzy in the same room with those people. He couldn't tell the fifth prince though, he knew he would be very frightened if he found out that the presence inside him had already gone pass to the point it could speak.

But then, somehow he was different. The moment his eyes met with those cinnamon colored eyes something strange happened, the voice in his head was quiet and peaceful as if a cold breeze of spring suddenly blows in his cheeks. There was no malice in those eyes, gentle and warm like the ever giving Earth, and as if he was bound to be there his name was written with the words to describe the Akashi family's most known feature— _red spririt_ —Kouki.

Akashi wasn't prepared for it, he didn't see it coming at all, the ever annoying voice in his head that constantly tattled what was going to happen never spoke a word whenever it is about Furihata. Whenever he was with the brunette, the voice seems to die down in his head strangely submitting to the perky and oblivious kindness of the other. it was strange, but Akashi liked it a lot. Whenever he was with the brunette, there was peace, a peace he had not known of for too long. He didn't see it coming, he didn't see how slowly he was becoming smitten by the simple gestures of the brunette and his bravery, he didn't realize how desperate he was becoming to be more than an employer and Emperor in the eyes of the other, or how much he had been wanting all his attention to his.

Recently however as he lay himself to sleep a small voice in his head would murmur a question—

_"_ _Is he going to leave too? Like the others?"_

It sounded like a wounded animal, not the fearsome spirit of a lion that the prophecy speaks of. And every time Akashi would comfort the other with the thought that Furihata wouldn't do something like that. But in the back of his mind and probably the lion knew as well, that despite all of that…no one knows truly about what could happen. Akashi knew that if Furihata leaves his duty with the right reasons, he would be dismissed, it was the fear that cuddled with him at night.

Then Himuro just knew how to press his buttons.

Akashi could still hear the raging echoes of the scream of the other in his head, his rationality was clouded by the cries of the others, clawing in his consciousness ever so forcefully. He had become stronger and Akashi could barely kept the other consciousness from taking over. It took a toll on him…greatly, he was only glad that he was able to contain himself before he could have hurt the stupid specialist and most importantly Furihata.

When the door made a sound, Akashi expected to see the brunette coming in to check on him, however someone else came in with his entourage. Kuroko stepped into the room and bowed his head to his older brother, the attendants from the hall of women were with him, behind him was Momoi.

"I see that you've finally gained consciousness brother."

Akashi twitched at the word, strangely it was rare that Kuroko actually addresses him as _brother_ , ever since after his ascension to the throne the prince who had lived in the courtly manners had always addressed him as the Emperor.

Akashi nodded acknowledging their presence. A female servant poured Akashi a glass of water that made him cringed. What on earth is happening?

"How long have I slept?"

"Almost a day now." Kuroko answered.

Akashi was offered the glass of water however something held him back. He imagined a scrawny sun-kissed skin hand doing this, not a fine lady-like hands. Turning away from the servant Akashi looked up at Kuroko.

"I see that Momoi is here with you too, is there an immediate matter?" Akashi asked as he slowly climbed off the bed. Kuroko walked up to get his brother's red _haori_ and as soon as the Emperor was on his feet, he draped them over his shoulder. Akashi walked pass his brother and took a sit in an empty seat facing Kuroko.

"Yes." Kuroko answered plainly, "It's very fortunate to actually find you awake now."

"Tell me then."

Kuroko and Momoi exchanged look before Kuroko decided to break the news.

"First, Kise- _heika_ had woken up, just yesterday. Message of his condition was given to the royal adviser Kasamatsu Yukio this morning after ensuring there is no complication on His Majesty's health." Kuroko said, Akashi merely hummed. "The second matter is preferably something that Aomine-kun should speak with you personally."

"Daiki is in Rakuzan?" Akashi scoffed, "Well isn't that strange, wasn't he supposed to be back in Too?"

Kuroko shook his head, "You knew him, nothing could stop him."

Akashi stood and nodded, "Then I shall take it that I must have an audience with them as soon as possible, yes?"

"Correct."

"Then I must have to change, please excuse me."

Kuroko bowed his head acknowledging the man's wishes.

As Kuroko and his entorauge leaves, a tray of untouched food was left in the room. Akashi barely spared it a glance as he went about changing. Somehow despite the fact that it was the most favourite dish that his personal attendant would make him he didn't feel like he would want it now.

When Akashi was sure that Kuroko was nowhere close by he placed a hand over his chest, he could feel the frantic beating of it accompanied with the panic of the other's voice in his head—

_"_ _HE'S NOT WITH THEM, WHERE IS HE? WHY ISNT HE WITH THEM?"_

Akashi closed his eyes and found himself deep within his consciousness, it was a dark empty room but he could see his mirror image standing there pacing back and forth, he could here the shackles and the iron making an unbearable sound. When the image turned to face him, he was taken aback with the panic in his eyes, he looked like a pitiful child, without any warning the other pounced on him grabbing his arms.

_"_ _WHERE IS HE? K-KOUKI, WHERE IS KOUKI? You should have known. Where is he?"_

Akashi stared at the image before him, the reflection of him in those heterochrmatic eyes had both red eyes. Perhaps this was his way of differentiating himself from him. Akashi couldn't bare the look at the other, he had come to acknowledge him as his brother—a part of him that was born the moment he did. And perhaps this was the true him as well.

Drunk and intoxicated in the idea of affection, vulnerable, child-like, scared and bounded.

Where…is Kouki indeed.

.

.

.

.

"Are you alright?"

Kuroko stopped at the question, clutching the sides of his clothes the fifth prince shook his head. "I'm not sure if I am even doing what is right."

Momoi smiled softly.

"Nobody truly knows what the right thing to do is." She replied, "Now is not the time that we should be gloomy, yes?"

Kuroko raised his head and nodded. That's right. Today marks a great fold in the history of both Teiko and Kaijo, today Kaijo marries into the great empire of Teiko.

* * *

_SEIRIN_

Kiyoshi glanced at his son who sat in his throne quietly watching the whole ordeal before him. A banquet was being held, unknown to many of the attendees is the reason behind the gathering. Kiyoshi could see a slightly anxiety in his son's features, however just like the King that he was he tried to show his calmness and composure. Today he knows that many of the ministers would probably press the matter of marriage to his son, in Seirin's situation it is not a matter of choice, it is a _must_. Marriage calls for sharing of wealth and expanding territories, which what the kingdom needs. Unfortunately it is the kind of responsibility, it is the weight that comes with the crown.

Kiyoshi's eyes darted towards Kagami's trusted friend and pseudo-guardian, Hyuuga Junpei, the man was currently conversing with a tall man with hair of gold. When the blonde caught the former King's gaze, his sharp eyes pinned to him. It was only for a second but Kiyoshi felt an unpleasant feeling in his gut. Kiyoshi caught the brief upward turn of the man's lips forming a smirk, and for a second his mind flashed a very sinister image of the past, his long forgotten injury suddenly hurting.

"You okay?"

Kiyoshi pulled himself off his reverie at the sound of his son's voice turning to his son he shook his head faking a smile. "Of course, I just thought I saw someone I know."

Kagami huffed. "Of course you do."

Kiyoshi turned to the two again, however to his surprise the two were now walking towards them, his internal instincts were screaming for him to prevent the tall blonde man away from his son—his father's instincts. However there was no ground for this feeling, he couldn't possibly use the excuse that his gut says so, even as a seasoned warrior that he was, it was still no way to reason, especially to someone of nobility. The man's strides were proud, confident, full of himself, and his eyes shined with arrogance, and his body told the reason why. He's a great warrior.

Kiyoshi stood in his seat as soon as the two approached him, unable to supress his body's response, his body rigid, his muscle protesting under his skin. As if sensing the same, his son stood from his throne, however unlike Kiyoshi with much calmness.

"Your Majesty." Hyuuga bowed his head to his former King and current King. Gesturing to the man next to him, Hyuuga introduced the man, "This man is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom up North, Jabberwock, Prince Nash Gold [1]the Second."

The man smirked and kept his head high.

"The next King of the Kingdom of Jabberwock, Nash Gold the Second."

As soon as those words his lips Kiyoshi's eyebrows furrowed at the man. The Kingdom of Jabberwock never had a good history with many other kingdoms, they were known for their patronization for the black market, slave trade and more. As soon as the expression appeared in Kiyoshi's face, Hyuuga quickly made a small gesture with his hand asking the former king to let his son handle it.

Kagami hummed, "Welcome to Seirin, Prince."

Crimson met blue and Kagami felt this strange force telling him this man is not to be trusted, at all. His blue eyes were nowhere close to the fifth prince of Teiko. His eyes were cold, but not cold like that person's, instead of the peacefulness of winter you'd feel as if you were were gazing at a thick wall of plain ice. His smirk was not helping either. Kagami noticed a black ink marking in the side of his neck under the collar of his _doublet,_ a tattoo.

"I heard you went on a journey to the East to meet with the Emperor of Teiko." The prince started not even bothering to mask the cockiness in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh." The man said faking his amusment, "Then how come you've settled to diplomacy?"

Kagami's jaw stiffen as the topic was off-handed brought up. His eyes narrowed sharply at the man.

"We have settled in an agreement." Kagami answered, "I do understand that you dislike the Eastern kingdoms and Empires, however I do not see the reason for me to share the same sentiment. They have made a clear point that they have already made the perpetrators pay for the crime."

"And the prince?"

Kiyoshi felt the need to cut in however, he was quickly stopped by Hyuuga. It was not a matter that they could simply slip in. Only Kagami could do this, Kiyoshi being title-less now holds no ground in speaking with a price of a big kingdom, the same goes for Hyuuga.

Kagami's eyes darkened at the mention of his brother, "What of him?" Kagami's tone deepen unconsciously, he could feel something burning in his inside, the desire to revert to his violent self was strong.

"What of the prince? Was he found at all? Did they tell you of his whereabouts?"

"Why are you so interested?" Kagami snapped back.

"I am merely pointing that democracy between the Eastern is like digging your own grave Your _Highness_."

"And your grounds to speak of it is?"

"Oh, why? Don't tell me you trust those _monkeys_."

Kagami felt something snapped inside him.

"You don't da—"

"That is _enough_."

Kiyoshi's voice vibrated in the space between the two. Kagami noticed the fist he had in his hand, he quickly took a step back. He was lucky his father was able to stop him, or someone might have left the banquet with a broken nose…or more. Kiyoshi grabbed Kagami's upper arm and pulled him farther from the prince.

"As the father of the King, I speak." Kiyoshi said before slowly turning to the blonde prince, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No, that is all." Nash said with a smirk. "Thank you for sparing me your time."

As Nash turned to walk away, he raised a hand…

"We'll be meeting again soon Your Highness."

Kagami convulsed in anger, he wanted to punch the sunlight out of that arrogant smirk. And what on earth was he trying to get at? He was speaking as if he knows something, and the look in his eyes…he didn't like it. It was as if he was planning something, something unpleasant.

"Are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kagami nodded, he needs to calm down. People like that exist, people who can push all the right buttons to you by simply breathing. Taking a deep breathe Kagami tried to collect himself.

"Yeah."

"Don't let it get to you." Hyuuga said as he pats the King's back.

"I know that much."

Kiyoshi smiled at his son, "Well then…are you ready to tell them the news now?"

With a determined look Kagami nodded at his father. The man placed his hand over Kagami's head, a gesture he had not done for so long.

"Good luck son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Nash Gold THE SECOND- in the manga Nash is a Jr. however, since I find it awkward to name a prince as a Jr I decided to use the term 'the second' instead.


	28. Unveiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for the hundreth time since I started publishing LION on AO3--I'm sorry for being laaaaaaate, my update sucks, damn college, damn wifi connection, basically I'm just a slowpoke. Anyways, I just wanna saym thank you soooo much to everyone who is still sticking with me and LION despite the fact that I suck with updating regularly. Don't worry the rest of the story is actually laid down, and we're approaching the main eventtttt!! ARE YOU EXCITED, I sure am, contrary to how many authors do their story I don't really have a solid body of the story in my head it just sometimes pop, so sometimes I really update slow since I would sometimes have a better idea of the whole chapter and I would seriously throw the whole chpater in the recycle bin. Also, your comments helps me a lot in constructing the following chapters, so thank you very much for doing so.  
> LASTLY, I just want to say especially to our readers from France and Turkey if there are any, that I hope you guys are okay. I am always together with anyone who hopes for peace.  
> THANK YOU AGAIIIIN and please do comment, or leave a kudoooos if you liked today's chapter!

 

 

 

Akashi had seen it coming, maybe before both of them ever knew it would. The moment those two met, something told Akashi that no distance could ever make them forget each other entirely. At first they were like opposing forces, Aomine kept complaining how Kise is nothing but a pampered prince, while the other complained about Aomine being a complete barbarian who knew nothing but to settle things with muscles and fist—which is not entirely untrue. They were like the morning and night, they were not made to be agreeable, but they always, always meet halfway. Kise's joyful personality lightens up the prince's usually sour mood, while the prince's sour mood made Kise a tiny bit wary of his own too much dose of joyfulness.

They may never understand or agree in things, but that does not mean they don't work out well. Due to their differences they were able to form a balance between them, a kind of mutual benefits for both parties.

Those things aside, Akashi had always kept only but his best interest for his younger brother, despite Aomine's crude personality he is still but his blood brother. He knew the look he gave the blonde Kaijo born boy. He looked at him with great interest he looked no one else with, and despite not vocalizing it, Akashi knew that his brother respected Kise's kind and passionate heart. On the other hand, Kise's fancy to Aomine had never been a secret to him, the look he gave the prince of Too lingered, they we full of absolute admiration, and to take the interest and taste of a picky son of the former King of Kaijo, a royalty of the kingdom of golden throne is something.

Who was he not to grant them of their wish to be together?

Akashi eyed Kise who was standing behind the prince of Too who was kneeling in one of his knee with his head bowed low. It never occurred to Akashi that Aomine would be the first to become dethroned among them siblings, he never flashed as someone who would take things quickly and seriously, but then again this was Kise they were talking about anyways. The amount of time they have known each other is enough to have them know each other. Aomine's head hung low with his fist against the ground while the other clutched on his bended knee, wearing a dark red kimono and black hakama paired with a haori with dark red linings—this was the closest thing Aomine would wear to show formalities, wearing the colors of Too. Behind him Kise wore a daffodil yellow _hikiuri_ kimono painted with silver image of what seems like the palace of Kaijo in a beautiful weather showing his own respect to the court.

"I am asking for blessings brother." Aomine's voice is calm, the calmest tone he ahd ever heard the prince used. Akashi slightly lifted his chin. Aomine had thought if this, this was not because a spur of the moment kind of decision. "Emperor, my brother," Aomine lifted his head meeting his midnight blue eyes with the Emperor's heterochromiatic ones. "I have never asked for anything from you and I have fulfilled my duty in this palace and as part of Too's palace as well. I loved Teiko, but today this love I find myself sharing with someone."

Akashi nodded, "Present to me this person you speak of."

Aomine raised and stood firmly in his two feet as he turned to his side presenting his hand for Kise to hold unto. The sound of the expensive material of the King's kimono resounded in the silence of the hall as he walked to Aomine's side taking his lover's hand. Kise squeezed Aomine's hand lightly praying he could squeeze a little of comfort from his warm and calloused palm.

"I present to you, Kise Ryouta."

Kise raised his head to look at the Emperor, he let go of Aomine's hand and went down in his knees and placed both his hand in the floor before bowing his head against them. After giving the Emperor of his respects Kise stood again to introduce himself, " _Shujo_ , I am the son of former King Kise Yuki and the current crowned King of the Kingdom of Kaijo, the Golden Throne."

"Why bow to me if you are indeed a King?" Akashi asked silently smirking to himself, it is a trick question.

Kise smiled to Akashi.

"Why would I not Your Highness, for you were shall be my Emperor as well once you give your blessings to us. I must give respects to the regent for my future husband."

Akashi smiled contentedly.

"Do you understand this very well Kise- _heika?_ " Akashi asked before glancing at Kise's adviser who stood at the back of the room, standing straight without a hint of any retaliation or objection of his King's decision. "Once I give you my blessings, and once you are wed to my brother your Kingdom would be shared to ours for you shall be part of the royal lineage of the Empire of Teiko. You do understand that wedding with my brother will have you wed to the Empire as well."

Kise looked at Aomine for a while before he turned again and nodded to Akashi. "Yes, Your Highness." He answered, "I understand that in this process Kaijo will be part of the Empire of Teiko. I see no harm done for me, and I see this as a chance for growth for both parties. After all we have already signed a treaty for mutual governance over Kaijo over my absence, it wouldn't be that hard for my people to understand that in the stay of Aomine-denka I have…well…" Kise blushed a bit ducking his head, "have fallen in love with him."

"Political weddings are not rare."

"Its not like that." Aomine said with a firm tone. "This is not simply lifting burdens from ruling a kingdom alone, this is…more than that."

Akahsi chuckled, his mother he swore she would be laughing vehemently now wherever she is. She had always bet with their father that Aomine was the most romantic of the brothers, but due to Aomine's scurf and ruff attitude no one ever agreed with her in that terms.

"Shouldn't you have more things to think of than this Daiki?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, confused, "What do you mean?"

"As a noble man asking for your consort's hand, shouldn't you be first making an impression to his people?"

Kise gaped and found himself smiling, he felt Aomine tugged at their intertwined hands, he found his lover smiling as well.

"Are you giving us your blessings?" Aomine asked.

"I have long given it the moment I asked you to meet Ryouta in his Kingdom." Akashi glanced at Kise, "Since you shall be a part of this family I hope you would not mind me calling you by your name, just like then."

Kise shook his head happily, "No, not at all Akashi-sama."

"Then I advise for both of you to be preparing now," Akashi stood from his seat and smirked at his brother, "And Daiki?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you so please do keep your hands to yourself until the day of the matrimony."

Kise blushed a thousand shades of red at the implication of the Emperor's words, Aomine merely huffed and muttered how much of jerk his brother is and he was using their age difference to make fun of him because he knew he wouldn't be able to retort when he's impressing his consort. Kise recovered from the thought and elbowed Aomine at the side as he realized what he had just said. Akashi smiled at the sight of the two. In a few weeks he would be awaiting their return and celebrate their joining of hands.

Excusing himself he left the two in the hall, for some reason he felt relaxed. Maybe the thought that his brother ever finally settling down made him quite happy, now that he thought of it he found himself thinking of the green haired prince of Shuutoku as well, he scoffed at the thought. Midorima is obviously smitten over the raven haired Hawk Child and this is true for the Hawk Child as well. It is probably wouldn't take that long too once they realize that being next to each other wouldn't be that enough.

Akashi's steps came to halt as he was standing right outside the hall, the guards had closed the door behind him, it was awfully quiet.

_Being next to each other isnt enough anymore._

For some reason he felt a tug in his heart at the thought. The security provided by the fact that they lived in the same palace wasn't going to be enough, because in truth _anyone_ can come and take that person away, it was just that easy.

Images of Himuro standing there speaking with Furihata being _so close_ to the brunette flashed in the back of Akashi's mind, and it stirred the slumbering bitter thoughts in him. He knew for a fact the frail security that being physically next to the other could only provide. A false sense of security.

He needed to hear Furihata, see him.

" _Shujo."_ As if on cue Akashi heard the fifth prince's voice, turning to the other side of the hallway, he found Kuroko and his attendants behind him. "Good evening." Kuroko greeted as he bowed his head a bit.

"Good evening."

"How did your conversation with Aomine-kun went?"

"They would be going to Kaijo as soon as possible, after all what kind of people are we if we do not introduce ourselves and Daiki to formally ask for Ryouta's hand from their Kingdom. It is only rightful." Akashi answered.

"You had given them your blessings I see."

"Who am I not to?"

Kuroko's face remained placid, "Then I shall accompany you to where you wish to go."

Akashi stopped and stared at Kuroko's eyes squinting his eyes ever so slightly, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"I see no reason for you to do so, it is my job to keep you safe and accompany you—"

"That was done the moment Kouki came. Isnt that Kouki's job to accompany me as my attendant?"

"He is unavailable at the moment."

"Why?"

Kuroko stared at his brother, "You and I know the reason, why ask brother?"

Akashi's eyes widen at the words. He never wanted to face the truth but Kuroko was right he knows what would happen, he knew _this_ would happen if he broke down in front of him. Even if in truth that Furihata is not at fault, this wouldn't be an excuse to be punished. An Emperor who was harmed whether or not it is the fault or not by the attendant the fact that he was with the Emperor and he was still harmed is enough grounds for a punishment.

"Ignorance is not an excuse, didn't _you_ always say?" Kuroko said coldness lacing his voice.

"Where is he?" Akashi asked, his heart drumming in his chest. Furihata was punished because of him, because he let his anger get ahead of him. It was his entire fault. "Tetsuya where is h—"

"What is he to you?" Kuroko cut him with a firm tone gripping the soul of the listener, "Why are you doing this brother?"

"I need to see him _now_ , this is an ord—"

"I revoke that order as a fifth prince!"

Akashi's eyes widen. There was indeed something such a power blessed to the fifth prince, the power to revoke the Emperor's order, it was designed by their mother before Akashi even became an Emperor, it was to prevent the Emperor from making hasty decisions. However, never did Kuroko use it. Never, until today. Akashi stared at Kuroko's eyes who were narrowed at him full of seriousness.

"I need to know brother." Kuroko said in a more subtle voice.

"He is _my_ attendant, it was not his fault that I have fallen ill. I was merely caught in a bad shape then he was not at fault, I see no reason for you to punish him nor do I see any reason for you to prevent me from seeing him."

"No. That statement is not entirely true."

Akashi frowned, "What are you speaking of?"

"Would you care like this if it was some other people?" Kuroko asked, "If it was someone else, if your attendant was not Furihata-kun would you still be saying that? Would you still be defending him?"

"I see no point in this conversation I demand to see him."

"He is in the dungeons, as part of the punishment I told him that he cannot see you until further notice."

"What?" Akashi said in disbelief, he started walking pass Kuroko, "I am going there right now he is not to stay there."

Akashi's was pulled back by Kuroko grabbing his wrist-seeing no other way to stop the Emperor.

"If you do not know yourself of what you really think of him I would advise that you do not see him." Kuroko said firmly gripping his brother's wrist, "Because if you fancy him merely because he is convenient I would do everything to stop you. Are you willing to see him to take him, everything of him?"

"Let go now Tetsuya. I need to speak to him."

Kuroko pursed his lips, "Do you need him because you love him…or do you love him just because you need him? What do you really think of him? Because if you don't know…you are digging your own grave and pulling his leg in that pit in the process, is that really what you want?'

When Akashi didn't answer, Kuroko loosen his grip. Akashi slipped his hand away from the prince's hold and started walking away without sparing him a look. Kuroko could already feel the impending difficulty, the thought of his brother's possible response once he found the truth with such hollow and blinded affection towards the other crushes him. Akashi is new to things like this, he was moving in pure feelings, in a spur of moments. Kuroko balled his hands into a fist, his love just how deep is it, is it deep enough to see pass when he learns of the truth of Furihata, because he couldn't watch his brother in anymore pain than he did a few days ago.

Turning to where Akashi was walking, Kuroko couldn't help but fear for his brother. It was the only thing he could do, he couldn't ask him not to love for he already knew he already is, nor could he ask for Furihata to go his heart wouldn't be able to do it to the person who did nothing wrong.

Furihata Kouki was both Akashi Seijuuro's salvation and destruction.

.

.

.

His heart was hammering in his chest, Kuroko's words were echoing in his mind. He had never thought of daring to give a name to what he feels towards the brunette. He had felt this strong admiration to him, his heart and his kindness, his laughter and the color of his eyes. He wanted to possess him, his everything but he had never wanted to name it. Maybe a part of him wanted not to, maybe that part was the rational him, why, because who _is_ Furihata, a random person who Kuroko took in and made into as an apprentice, there was little known of him, he is an untitled commoner like the hundreds and thousands people outside the wall of the Crimson Palace…and he was… _him_.

Inside the cold and savage voice of his other consciousness whispers to him, the only reason behind this was his petty fear.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, it hurts because he is right. He wouldn't want to name it in fear, because every single time he would name it, every single thing he _ever_ loved was brutally taken away from him, or was hurt by him, by his own perception of love. He was afraid to know he might be the same as the others, he was afraid to see the disgust in his eyes when he gazes in his cursed eyes.

But he couldn't do it.

It was too late. Unconsciously he was falling hard, deep into those mesmerizing brown eyes…even if he didn't want to. And before he knew it, he had taken too much space in him that ridding him would be the most difficult thing to do for him—no, it was simply impossible now for him to do so.

The need, the want was _too_ much to ignore, Akahsi could feel the other consciousness clawing in the thin wall separating them both begging to see, hear, feel and know that the brunette was fine. He needed to calm himself now, and the only way was to see Furihata. He shoved almost everyone who was in his way, he ignored the people telling him that the fifth prince had ordered not to let Furihata see him unless he said so, there was little to no concern given to what the others were saying.

It was maddening, he had never felt this way towards _anyone_. He had never ignored his brother—Kuroko's words before. He had never wanted _anyone_ like this before to the point he couldn't even understand himself. Why of all people, why Furihata, why not a beautiful young lady from a noble family, why not a someone else, why him?

Akashi panted he almost collapsed in his knees as he stood in front of the barely lit dungeon. He had never set foot in this place, it was thought that an Emperor was _never_ to breathe the same air to those who had been deemed to have sinned against the rules and laws of the palace—those who were failures and sinners. The Emperor was taught to be someone who embodied the Gods and their holiness, they were not to be tainted and so walking into the dungeons was the same as a God walking down the underworld for a stroll. But right then Akashi could care less, he would go down the underword to know to see, feel him once more.

Ignoring the voices of the guards and attendants behind him, Akashi took a step forward. He could smell the scent of dried blood, and water and it made him almost scared to look at the brunette. A part of him didn't want to see what has become of his attendant, perhaps due to guilt. But the moment his eyes had adjusted into the dim light and found the silhouette of someone lying on the floor of behind the bars of the cell he felt his heart jump at his throat. As if his legs found their own life, he was walking towards the cell before he had time to process what was happening. His hands gripped the bars trying to get as close as he can to the other.

"Your Majesty, you can't!" One of the guards exclaimed in horror. "This place is full of filth and—"

Akashi snapped his head towards the one who dare speak and gave him the most menacing glare he could muster. The man almost gasped feeling a chill run up his spine down to his toes, he was sure for a moment that if he had continued speaking he would be lying bloody on the floor in a few seconds. The room was filled with silence, as Akashi turned his head back on the cell.

The person on the floor was wearing a very thin and such poor excuse of clothings, a rug would be in much better condition that of what he was wearing, Akashi could see the wounds in his exposed arm down to his hands, and his legs as well—they look like they were from whipping. There were blood stains in his clothes too and his frail body looked like it would shatter any moment that it breaks his heart.

"Kouki…" Akashi called his name in hope he would reach him, and as if in cue the body stirred. Akashi watched in horror as he found Furihata barely able to lift himself up. His arms were scrawny and were full of bruises and cuts. Akashi sat on his heels not wanting the brunette to give too much strain in his already weak body, Kouki turned his head towards him and peered through his soaked hair. Akashi couldn't believe it, he looked like he would be fainting soon. "Kouki." Akashi almost choked on the brunette's name as he weakly reached to feel his skin.

Akashi's heart broke in pieces as those eyes glisten with tears as soon as his palm made contact to the skin of his cheek.

" _Shujo."_

Akashi nodded as the brunette called him, "Yes, it is I."

His voice is weak, hoarse but it calmed him down.

"I…Am I dreaming?" Kouki asked his tears were rolling down his cheeks, it stings and he was too weak to be crying but he couldn't stop the tears. He was looking right at those heterochromatic eyes again, those warm and gentle eyes were staring right at him warming his cold. He just wishes this is not one of those fever induced delusions.

Akashi shook his head and pulled Furihata closer with the back of his head before pressing his forehead against the brunette. "You are not. I am truly here."

Closing his eyes the Emperor felt the brunette stiffen for a moment before bursting into tears, he was sobbing and trembling, thanking gods that he was alive and healthy, and it killed him even more inside. He was punished, tortured, hurt all because of Akashi and yet he was crying in joy that he is alright. Had he not at once ever thought that he could have died with all these things done to him? Why wasn't he worried of himself at all? Nobody dared to step in between them, not that Akashi would allow, he let the brunette cry himself out, the small and bony fingers reach out to hold the fabric of the Emperor's _haori_ as if clutching to it like it was his lifeline, and it occurred to him, Kuroko was right…it would have been different if it wasn't Furihata. He wouldn't let anyone touch him like this, but it didn't felt wrong with Furihata.

Pulling away Akashi let go of his attendant and stood, "Open the door." He demanded to the guards.

Without questioning the man, a guard steps forward and quickly took the key out of his pockets and unlocked the door easily. As soon as the door was unlocked the guard stepped aside.

Akashi opened the door himself and took off his _haori_ and hanging them by his arm while he approached Furihata who was staring at him with scared and teary eyes. The room was dark and cold, there was no bed for the brunette to comfortably sleep in, his head was drenched and his clothes were tattered, he looked like a wounded animal. Akashi approached the brunette carefully and cupped his small face in his hands like a delicate piece of art.

"Forgive me." The Emperor whispered.

"N-No…it is not you, it is my fault." Furihata said eyes staring right at the pools of gold and red. "I have failed you Your Highness."

"Do not speak." Akashi said as he draped the expensive cloth around the brunette. "You have not failed me."

"But I—"

Furihata's ramblings were cut when he found himself wrapped in the scent of the scarlet haired Emperor, strong arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Y-Your Highness!" Furihata weakly pushed the other in horror, "I-I am filthy, you should not have gone here, l-let alone to be t-this close I would be staining you—"

"No." Akashi said pulling Furihata impossibly close to himself. "Failure or not, sinner or not, I would rather have you. I…I refuse to leave here without you."

.

.

.

_Blag_

"Its late."

Takao raised his head to find the owner of the room walking up to the bed where the raven haired hawk child had settled himself in. Takao grinned. After the incident at the shed a few days ago, Midorima never raised his voice at Takao again, and a silent agreement about sharing the bed was made betwee them.

"I was waiting for you." Takao said smiling to himself as he found the green haired prince frowning in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have." Midorima said as he walked towards the divider screens that reached only below his shoulder blades and started changing to his night clothes. Takao looked away feeling as if he had been invading the other's privacy—which is obviously ironic seemingly that he is sleeping in the man's room. When Midorima stepped out he was wearing a lighter clothes, without the usual fuss and argument on how Takao should be sleeping in own room, Midorima slipped in the bed.

"I cant sleep alone, the room seems bigger."

Midorima sighs into his pillow, "And I should believe you?"

Takao chuckles, "Of course."

Midorima looked at Takao who was looking at him, "Go to sleep." He mutters. His eyes shifted in the object in Takao's lap a book. "What is that?"

"I was reading while waiting for you."

Midorima nodded and sat up, to Takao's surprise the taller male took the book from Takao's lap and settled it in the nightstand next to himself out of the raven hair's reach. Before Takao could mutter a retort he felt a hand cupping his cheeks and a pair of chapped lips pressed against his and everything else was again forgotten.

On the night stand, the book was left there opened at the last page, a word scribbled in the papyrus—

"… _ultimately it was all about that one person."_


	29. Sundown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my first fanfic readers-- Another-Jane-Doe  
> Thank you everyone for reading LION, even though I suck at updating regularly and I ace on making annoying series of cliff-hangers whenever I end each chapters. We are half-way through the story and this will end on about the 40th or 41st chapter. Despite that said, I hope you guys still tune in. And I hope you like it till the very end.   
> THANK YOU, please leave a comment, a kudos or bookmark! I LOVE YOU ALL and I hope you have a great day!~

Furihata's body was trembling as he was engulfed in a warm embrace, his lungs was filled with the comforting scent of summer and sea. The warmth almost lulled him to some state of sleep. The hands that pulled him closer were kind, gentle as if it didn't belong to a young man who was polished into perfection the moment he was born, as if it didn't belong to a man prepared to strike down the enemy without much thought. The hands held him like he was a fragile porcelain item, slowly petting his damp hair. Hearing his name whispered with that voice made Furihata glad, it told him everything he wanted to know, that Akashi is alive, he is well.

His tears were slowly staining the expensive clothing of the Emperor, but the man remained reluctant to let him go. And maybe Furihata didn't want him to let go too. It was frightening to be all alone in a dungeon, he had never been punished like this, he saw the hesitation on the guards eyes when they gave him a whip, some of them turned their backs, when they had to put him into water torture it took them a lot of times to make up their mind who would do it. They couldn't talk to him and he remained alone in the cell for days, in the darkness, too tired to cry or eat. But it was due, he told himself.

For days he was plagued by guilt, he had failed the one person who believed he could be more than a pampered prince, he failed his duty and the man who had become so kind to him… _what had he done_? He could remember the look he had in his face before he fell unconscious in his arms. He was helpless, he couldn't do anything to help the man who gave him a place to stay, the man who did nothing but kindness towards him, patience towards his clumsiness.

When Akashi pulled away, the man started wiping off the tears off with his thumb. He could feel his warm breath in his skin, but he just let him.

"Come with me." Akashi said and a gentle smile spread in his lips.

"B-But I—"

"No, it is an order Kouki."

Kouki felt his mouth run dry, Akashi had always used this demanding tone when he says an order but this one sounded like he was pleading him not to decline. And Akashi never, ever, _begs_ for anything. His heart cracked at the sight of Akashi's expression, like his heart had been ripped out. It made the brunette want to reassure him everything is alright, like he always did, it had become an unconscious response of his mind toward the Emperor. Perhaps because he had an older brother as well, who he knows felt as strongly as Akashi towards his siblings, and maybe it was his kindness, a kindness masked with his hard to please personality.

But he wasn't hard to please really.

Furihata felt Akashi pulling him by his upper arm forcing him to stand in his wobbly limbs. Furihata didn't trust his limbs, and he was right, the moment he tried, they gave in into his weight. Fortunately, Akashi was quick to hold him up, "Take it slowly." Akashi coaxed ad he slowly took a step forward, the guards all took the cue to prepare the Emperor a path.

"Your Highness let us take care of that for you—"

"No."

Akashi's words were sharp, Furihata looked up and found Akashi glaring at his own men, his hold in Furihata's arms tighten a bit, unconsciously pressing the smaller male to himself protectively. "How could you speak like that when you are the ones who had inflicted him these injuries?"

The men backed away shyly.

"I-Its alright…they did what they have to." Furihata said as he tried to calm Akashi down, he has seen those eyes, those glow were the similar glow his eyes had when he came to see him and Himuro.

Akashi's hold slackens and he turned his full attention on the brunette, "But they were—Kouki…"

Furihata shook his head and no words were needed anymore, but Akashi still refused anyone to touch him. He slowly aided Furihata out of the dungeon. The lights of the rooms and the lamps around the hallways burnt in his eyes, he blinked a few more times to get them readjusted to the sight. Furihata was no longer thinking much, he was letting Akashi pull him, to tired to do anything. He could hear Akashi giving orders but his senses were dull, his mind were in a state of lucidness, he could barely understood how his legs were moving.

The next thing he knew he heard a door sliding, and his nose was assaulted with the scent of lavender and chamomile, and something…something like Akashi's scent. Weakly raising his head up he was blinded by the brightness of the room, it was very well lit.

"Have a herbal prepared immediately, call Tetsuya as well, tell him to prepare to a treatment for wounds and disinfectant." Furihata could hear but their voices were slowly turning into slurs in his head, and he was slowly getting dizzy. There were other people in the room but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Kouki?" Furihata tried his best to focus on the Emperor's voice, "Kouki I know well you are tired, but you have to stay put for a while."

Furihata nodded weakly, he would try his best.

"Good, it wont be long."

That voice sure he could trust, he thought. He didn't know if an Emperor usually does this to his people or was it something he felt compelled to do because he was working for him. With his weak and numbing mind, he was reminded of the anger that flashed in Akashi's eyes, and the sorrow that filled them before he fell unconscious. It kept him up at night in the dungeon, wondering. Was he thinking and reading too much on it or is Akashi…

"Your Highness, the bath is ready."

"Prepare him clothing then, after then leave us be."

Furihata knew Akashi whispered something to him but he didn't understood, he felt Akashi pulling him by the arm again somewhere. The next thing he understood was the feeling of the damp and warm moisture in his skin, his vision were clouded with steam. He felt Akashi pushed him down on and he was sitting on a small bench.

"Kouki?"

Kouki tried his best to focus, "Y-Yes?

"I would have to get most of your clothes off."

"M-My…"

"Your clothes off."

The words rung and echoed in his head making Kouki gasped and pulled back into reality. All blood rushed into his cheeks as he realized what the words meant. Westerns were known to have less skin consciousness than Eastern, but he couldn't help to feel self-conscious in the eyes of the perfection that was Akashi Seijuuro. He tugged the haori further to himself, he was full of ugly scars and wounds, to be seen like that—

"If you are worried of your scars, or your wounds, I have seen them." Akashi said taking Furihata's hand that was clutching the fabric of the _haori_. Akashi slowly peeled the hand away, Furihata watched quietly as Akashi took it to himself and slowly kissed his bruised knuckles. "They have never made me change my opinion of you."

"O…pinion?"

"Yes."

Furihata flushed darker at the sight of Akashi kissing the back of his hand, he wondered if it meant differently here in Teiko, back in Seirin and most Western Kingdom, the act of kissing the back of someone's hand meant adoration, a declaration of faith towards a regent if done towards a high ranking official or royal families and most specially this is done as an act of declaration of commitment towards someone, a kind of veneration. The blood rose to his cheeks even more now, Akashi closed his eyes and held his hand even kinder—if that is even possible. The thick lashes framed his eyes delicately like a woman's but _more_ beautiful.

Akashi let go of the hand—reluctantly—and stood slowly taking the haori off. Honestly, to the Emperor it was not disgusting but painful to watch. Painful to know that he was the cause of it. Furihata is the living proof that everyone that comes close to him would either ends up getting killed or _this_. The thin yukata that Furihata wore were stained in his blood and dirt. Slowly, Akashi placed the haori beside Furihata.

Akashi placed his hand behind obi and looked up at Furihata as if asking for permission. Furihata felt conflicted, he had _never_ taken his clothes off in front of anyone. He was taught that even as a prince he needs to at least know how to do simple personal tasks including bathing and changing clothes. He was never been allowed to be very friendly to anyone, not ever since the incident that made his father go into a war when he fell ill. But a small voice in his head told him this was alright. Akashi would _never_. He was not a kind of man that would do that, right? Abusing his powers doesn't suite him.

When he didn't reply but didn't resisted, Akashi took it as a yes and started taking the belt off. The fabric hung loosely in his shoulders revealing his very much bloodied nagajuban. Akashi carefully peeled off the yukata off.

"If you are wondering how I knew of these, I would like you to remember that I have four younger siblings." Akashi said as he placed the yukata down. He is years older when Aomine and Kuroko were born, he went to make sure of that his brothers were taken care of only the best possible way. And especially with Kuroko, when the teal haired infant was born, Akashi felt this hard force pulling and telling he _must_ protect him. It took him years to finally let anyone outside the family lay a finger on the infant Kuroko. "When they were younger I couldn't trust people to touch them, not especially with Tetsuya."

"You feel…strongly for him." Furihata said with a weak smile. "Your sentiments are not wasted Your Highness."

Akashi nodded and helped Furihata back in his feet, slowly leading him to the _ofuro_. The tub was very big, filled with water and some kind of relaxing herbs. No one had ever been in there other than Akashi himself. But to think that he would let someone else handle Furihata in this state did things to him. He assisted Furihata slowly to get into the tub, a feet after the other, before he slowly pushed him to sit and get himself relaxed in the water.

Furihata breathes a sigh of relief as the warm water embraced his body soothing the aching wounds and muscle in his body. His numbing mind was slowly calming down, and he felt his eyes shutting down. As soon as his mind cleared, Furihata opened his eyes again. Then it dawned to him—he almost botled up from the tub until he felt a hand holding him down by his upper arm. He turned and found Akashi sitting the slightly damp bathroom floor.

"Calm down, you don't want to hurt yourself, wont you?" Akashi said and Furihata stayed in his place.

"I-Is t-this…"

"Yes, this bath is in my chambers."

Furihata flushed darker, "Y-You could have b-brought me back to m-my room a-and I—"

"You didn't stop me earlier."

"I-I didn't realize I-I'm so—"

"Don't you say a word of forgiveness, _again_." Akashi's voice is firm, "Don't."

"But I have again stepped out of my bou—"

"Its my idea." Akashi said putting an arm over the sides of the tub. "It was an order from me."

"I…"That was not true, Akashi did not asked him to do anything. He did it on his own. Furihata pulled his knees close to his chest as he watches the ripple of waters appear distorting his reflection in the water. Why was Akashi doing this? This was not something he should be doing. He never was concerned about anyone, not like this.

And what if he did?

What if he ever was concerned this much towards someone else?

"What are you thinking?" Akashi asked his voice echoing in the closed space.

"Nothing of importance Your High—"

" _Kouki_."

Furihata looked down feeling exposed like this towards the man. He sure did find him somehow half naked before but that was in pure accident, and somehow the way he looked at him right now is different. And it was doing things with his chest, with his emotions.

"Kouki I have gotten you off the hook with the fact you refuse to call me by my name, now you are just—"

Akashi sighs.

"Are you…are you still blaming yourself?"

Furihata didn't answer, he couldn't possibly admit yes, because he just said he don't want him to blame himself. But how can he not? He saw the panic in Kuroko's eyes, he remember the anger that filled the usual composure of his sunset colored eyes—all because of him. He didn't understood what drove Akashi to that kind of behaviour but that doesn't matter, it was _on_ him.

_Splash_

"WHA—"

Furihata gaped as water was splash in his face, it wasn't forceful or a _lot_. Much more like a child asking for attention kind of splash. He blinked and turned to his side and found Akashi with another handful of water again and childish frown.

"You had this look like you were doing just that."

"W-What?"

"Do you need another?"

"A-Akashi-sama!" Furihata's indignant cry was accompanied with Furihata reaching hold Akashi's wrist preventing him from splashing any to him.

"Thought you needed another."

"No, no, I-I'm alright, I-I'm okay."

When Furihata said those words Akashi's hand fell, his eyes lost its mischevious glint and was replaced by something…something Furihata felt frightened to name, because, that is just not possible right? Akashi's hand slipped off from Furihata's grip and before he knew it he was being pressed against Akashi's warmth again.

"Yes…you are." Akashi said. Furihata's eyes widen, was it him or did Akashi's voice just… _trembled?_ His arms tighten around Furihata and he felt strangely safe and contented. With trembling fingers, the former prince raised his hands and hugged him back. Now that his mind was clear he could feel the drumming of his heart in his chest. His cowardice wanted him to bury himself in that warmth that promised protection from all that was the world. It didn't help that the Emperor was the one who initiates this, he wanted to ignore the feeling of security he felt next to the man since the first time he called his name because right then there was nothing that he could offer in return of this kind of kindness.

Akashi pulled away only to sink in his knees and slide his hand to the brunette's cheeks, the heterochromatic eyes stares in the brown orbs as if it is the only thing that mattered for him at the moment. The fire of the red and gold orbs that usually placed Furihata trembling in his knees out of fear, was now making it difficult to breathe in a different manner, his heart raced faster, and for the first time he understood what it felt like to be sucked into an unfamiliar abyss, to drown without actually being in a high waters, to fall with both feet in a solid ground. He couldn't look away even if he wanted.

The Emperor's hands were soft against his skin, they were warm and gentle. It wasn't the first time Akashi had done this, and he could remember the safe fondness mixed in those fierce and piercing gaze. The fingertips slowly raised and he felt the man's thumb close to the corner of his eyes then slowly down tracing the line below his right eye.

" _Kouki_."

Furihata's breath almost caught in his throat at the way Akashi called his name, like it was a name of a saint, of some holy creature, full of adoration. Words died in Furihata's lips as he could only focus on the face before him. It was the closest he had seen the Emperor. It made him realize the number of physical similarities he had the fifth prince. The line of their nose, their eyebrows and even the expression.

"A-Akashi-sama I—"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Akashi sighed pulling away from the brunette. With a frown Akashi raised his head to look at the door to the bath where the knock came from.

"Its is me, brother."

Furihata's ears perked up at the voice, despite the voice being muffled by the door separating them he knew that voice very much making Furihata a bit frightened and embarrassed.

"Come in, we have been waiting for you." Akashi said. The door opened and Kuroko came in wearing a simple sky blue hanfu. In his hands is a box. After closing the door behind him, the fifth prince bowed his head.

"Good evening _Shujo_." He greeted, "And to Furihata-kun as well."

"He is not well." Akashi said as Kuroko walked towards them.

"That enough is obvious seeing you have called me here to tend to his wounds." Kuroko said as he stood before his brother. The two stared right at each other for a complete minute without saying a word, Furihata stared at them uncomfortably. It was as if a quiet fight was brooding between the two siblings. Despite the lack of expression between the two, Furihata could feel the tension between them. The first to break the eye contact was Kuroko who quickly turned away from Akashi to Furihata. "And it would be greatly appreciated if you would rather leave the two of us."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something when Kuroko turned and frowned.

"Or would you rather watch me as I take off his clothes and _thoroughly_ clean him?"

Furihata's face flushed with a red that would put Akashi's scarlet strands into shame.

"I would be right outside." Akashi said simply as he started walking out of the bathroom.

Furihata was awed, only Kuroko could speak like that to the Emperor, anyone else would have their heads served in a platter. It showed the fact of how powerful Kuroko Tetsuya is. If the fact that he is the gem of the palace isnt enough, he is also the youngest brother.

Once the door closed behind Akashi, Kuroko settled the box in the side of the tub.

"I know you might be quite uncomfortable that it is me who would be tending to you. Please bare with me." Kuroko said quietly.

"W-What? I-I mean, I-I c-can s-surely do that myself I—"

"The Emperor insists. This is his order." Kuroko said as he looked at Furihata, "We couldn't possibly want to oppose him, _yes?_

Furihata was out of words, he wanted to point out that Kuroko just gave the Emperor the order to leave the room and stared right at his eyes.

"Do not worry, I have no malice with seeing you…well _naked_."

Furihata blushed furiously, "P-Please d-don't say it."

Kuroko chuckled, "I see you're not used to anyone else seeing your skin then?"

Furihata nodded.

"That's good."

"Good?"

Kuroko shook his head as he started aiding Fuirhata in taking off the stained nagajuban. Furihata didn't seem as uncomfortable to undress with Kuroko in the room compared to Akashi. Maybe it was their eyes. Kuroko were like a placid uninterested eyes, while Akashi's eyes were like staring, watching, examining.

"My brother is aware that you are quite uncomfortable with him." Kuroko said as he folded the wet undergarments in the side of the tub. "He had never let anyone in his chambers before."

"I-I am…aware, I-I tried to…tell him that it is alright i-if I could just stay in m-my chambers."

"You couldn't blame him." Kuroko said in a more quiet voice. "The things…that happened to you is…"

"It was my duty and I failed, I understand."

"You do but he does not."

Furihata let out a dry laugh. This was too much, he even called the fifth prince to tend to him when it shouldn't. There was naturally no need. Practically he is lower than a commoner, to be touched alone by the Emperor would have been too much, and now the gem of the palace is tending to his wounds. Kuroko stood and went to fetch a cloth.

"Here, use this to rid yourself of the dirt." Kuroko said as he offered the cloth to Furihata who accepted them graciously.

Furihata soaked the cloth with water and started cleaning his exposed skin. The wounds sting but he supressed the hiss from his lips. Kuroko watched quietly by his side.

"My brother…isn't easy to please." Kuroko started, "As an eldest, he had learned to be difficult, to be unwavering, that is understandable. When I first suggested that he would take a personal attendant, he had opposed me with all his might. You had no idea how many times he had purposely made himself difficult until everyone I tried to put into your current position to submit themselves and leave the palace. I had given up on that thought until the day you came. I would lie if I would have told you I trusted you the first time I saw you, I hope you understand."

Furihata turned his head towards Kuroko who was looking at him with his usual unreadable expression, why was he talking about this now?

"However," Kuroko's eyes closed, a gentle but slightly pained expression swept in his face confusing the brunette. "I am most likely inclined now to think that fate has brought you here purposely."

"Y-Your Highness I-I am j-just—"

"No, you are no coward." Kuroko said cutting the brunette off. It was the word the former prince loved to use to describe the decision he made to leave his former homeland, the throne and the crown, however, Kuroko realized it was no cowardice to do these things but rather the opposite. "As I have pondered of the act you have done, at first I was persuaded to believe that your actions had reflected selfishness, cowardice to face your responsibilities. But as your stay stretched, you have taught me even without you intending to do so, that it was no cowardice. You, Furihata Kouki is no coward. You were a courageous soul to defy the fate that were forced upon you. For that I envy you, and perhaps that _courage_ is what my brother saw in you as well."

Furihata's eyes widen, he had never saw his actions would reflect like this towards the fifth prince. However, he couldn't deny that those things were what are running in his mind when he ran away from the kingdom. He couldn't take the fact that he would be force to become a King, marry a woman he does not know, rule over a kingdom when he knew himself he was not experienced enough, he couldn't take the fact that he would live the rest of his life ruled by the responsibility and weight of the crown. It was better to be a nameless slave than to be like that.

"You didn't just taught me, but you did as well to my brother. _Shujo_ has changed since you came."

The words of the fifth prince were filled with sincerity that Furihata didn't even know what to say. _He_ a simple, commoner, an attendant, a runaway prince, had taught the youngest, prided, absolute Emperor of the biggest Empire, yet to date? It was unbelievable, if it wasn't said by the fifth prince himself.

"I…that is just…"

"Please do at least receive my deepest gratitude." Kuroko said bowing his head.

"I-I, b-but that is j-just m-my…my duty…"

Kuroko smiled and took the wet towel from Furihata's hand and gently wiped off the mud from the supple cheeks of the brunette. Furihata could feel his heart hammering in his chest, anxiety mixed with a kind of fear of getting known. Kuroko had placed him in his post, he gave him a reason to continue, he had entrusted his brother's safety to him, and he knew it was difficult for him to do that, just as much as it was difficult for Akashi to trust anyone, he couldn't afford to betray that trust due to that _conflicting_ emotions in his heart towards the Emperor.

Furihata had tried to justify it was merely a kind of admiration due to the kindness of the man and his undeniable physical attractiveness. He whispered to himself that it was something that cant be helped, he is in many thousand reasons, _beautiful_. He is perfection in flesh. He couldn't, he shouldn't harbour any feelings rather than loyalty towards the man he serves. But it was deeper than loyalty, it was deeper than servitude.

But what good would it do?

What good would it bring if he falls for the man? He is a _former_ prince who is assumed to have runaway, he is disguising himself as a servant in an Empire that is not his, if he would fall in love for an Emperor, if the truth would be revealed.

What would he do?

He shouldn't. He couldn't go back to Seirin yet, he cannot lose his place in here where he is unknown, where he is simply Furihata Kouki. But…

He has.

"You are not doing this anymore because of duty." Kuroko said. "I know. Because I see it, I know how you look at my brother, I am not blind. I saw the way your eyes filled itself with tears of fear when you came to tell me what happened to my brother. You accepted the punishment because you thought you deserved it, didn't you?"

"I…deserve it."

"You are guilty but not because of what I have said. You are guilty because…because you think you betrayed me?"

Furihata nodded, "I am…awful, I-I'm sorry."

"You did not betray me, I may have given you the duty but I do not own you." Kuroko said gently as he placed a towel in the rim of the tub. "What you feel towards him is beyond my control. And I couldn't tell you how to or not to feel. I am just…a bit worried of him and of what come what of this."

Furihata nodded in understanding. If he ever let himself, if he ever let his heart tell wallow in those tempting kindness and warmth, there was danger that would lie ahead. It would be difficult to keep his secret before the man, and what would Akashi do if he did know? Perhaps it was selfish, stupid and reckless, to think that it was better like this. It was better that he didnt know.

Even if it hurts.

Badly.

.

.

.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde prince flipped the letter again making sure that it did came from that person. It was surprising, he knew something was up when he heard about the delegate Teiko sent to Kaijo, he had assumed it was a simply allegiance, but a _wedding_ was beyond surprising. The fourth prince of Teiko and the King of Kaijo, who would have thought. He had never met the fourth prince face to face yet, but he had heard of his _capabilities_ and he never pegged him to b ethe first of the five to get a spouse. But this meant something, it meant Teiko is back in expanding its Empire…and that was their cue to make the _move_.

A voice behind the door announced the arrival of his guest, making the Nash Gold smile to himself. The door opened revealing a tall man in his military attire with dyed black hair.

"What now?" the man said in a bored voice. In years Nash had learned that it was impossible for this man to recognize authority. After all, he had defied all means of moral the day he killed the mother of his own brothers.

"I thought you want to see this."

Nash tossed the letter to the other who caught it without a sweat. The bored eyes quickly shifted into something else as the symbol of the half phoenix in full flight came into his view, a sadistic smirk painted in his lips. He flipped and opened the letter, inside were the insignia of Kingdom of Kaijo and the Tribe of Too, his eyes read every characters and he suddenly bursted laughing.

"Oh, I think you would be quite sad, after all, didn't you fancy that blonde King?" Nash said smirking. "To think he would be married to your own brother, isnt that sad?"

"To Aomine?" The man laughed and slammed the paper on the prince's table, "All the more reason that I would love to see them and their little empire burn down into ashes."


	30. Gold's Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHUHUHUHU I am so sorry for being late agaiiiiin, I tried my best though.  
> WE'RE SOOOO CLOSE TO 100TH COMMENTS, SOOOO HAPPY, thank you very much!  
> Without further ado, I shall give you the 3Oth chapter of LION.  
> Please comment or give it a kudos!! Thank you so much!

One of the most interesting ceremonies in the Empire of Teiko is it's wedding ceremonies among the Imperial family, especially when it involves another kingdom. The parties first must seek the approval and blessings of the Emperor—unless it is the Emperor himself. If it is indeed the Emperor himself, the only opinion that would be heard is the opinion of the head priest or priestess, unless a special rule is given to the Emperor upon the moment of his descent to the throne, this case is the fifth prince's approval. Aside from the Emperor, other children under the Imperial lineage must perform the wedding on both Empires' or Kingdoms' capital as a sign of respect to the tradition of the two separate entity, while the ceremony itself would symbolize the unity of these two separate entities

Any matrimonial ritual in the respective empire or kingdom where the ceremony is being held must be followed as well, this would include wearing the clothes appropriate for the ceremony accordingly to the tradition and culture of the empire or kingdom, exchanging of vows on both occasions is also a must, and at least one representative from the kingdom or empire must be with the couple from the beginning to the end of the ceremony, they will serve as a witness to prove that the ceremony did in fact happen.

Kaijo would be the first kingdom ever to be wed to the Empire of Teiko since it was formed, the excitement is could be seen in the eyes of the people in the capital, people had started decorating their homes with golden butterflies made of different materials in celebration of the joining of hands of the fourth prince of Teiko and the King of Kaijo. After the wedding in Kaijo, the couple would return to Teiko to repeat the ceremony in the Crimson Palace and announce officially to the citizens that the Kingdom of Kaijo is now officially a part of the Empire. From the many ways of conquering kingdoms to expand the territory, weddings were far the most pleasant way.

However, due to Kise's previous attack the ceremony in Kaijo decidedly is simple with the heads of the family and one chosen member of their family to attend. Any of Kise's remaining family members from both his father's and mother's relatives are not allowed to come. In a form, it is as well as a punishment. The palace was decorated in the brightest colors, the once quiet palace was filled with life in a long time.

Kise stood in his room staring at his reflection in the full length mirror. The white kakeshita was accented with a gold _uchikake_ which was secured in a pale yellow obi. The elaborate designs of the _uchikake_ kimono were butterflies in various sizes painted carefully as if it were alive in the hems from the front to the back reaching at the sleeves. The kimono was known to be first worn by his great grandmother, then his mother all during the same ceremony. The great pride swell in Kise's chest as he quietly pictured his sister and mother standing by his side, they would surely be happy if they were here with him.

" _Heika,_ Emperor Akashi would wish for an audience with you."

Kise blinked, he had almost forgotten that Akashi had went all the way from Teiko to become Aomine's witness. The older male's name still makes Kise a bit nervous, he is going to be his brother-in-law after this day, it still is new for the blonde. "Please let him in." Kise said, he placed a hand over his chest feeling it drumming quite loudly.

The door opened slowly revealing Akashi Seijuuro, a calm look painted his façade. The man wore a black kimono with bright red camellia decorating the hem of the kimono paired with shadow gray haori, there were no marks of the man's title in any of his clothing aside from the aura of authority that seeps from his bright heterochromatic eyes. In his hand was red wooden chest.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Akashi said quietly.

Kise blinked and bowed his head in complete humility in front of the Emperor and his to be husband's older brother. He went down on both his knees in a seiza position before putting both his hands the ground and bowing his head against them. "Your Highness, please."

Akashi smiled at the blonde, "Raise your head Ryouta, there is no need for that, its merely the two of us."

Kise nervously went back to his feet as he watched Akashi look around the room, the preparation room is a vacant parlour, gifts from the guests had piled up in the room, from flowers to expensive vases and silverwares. Akashi couldn't help but have a smile in his face. "I hope Daiki had been _behaving_ himself with his stay with you."

"H-He's been quite his usual self, but yes, he was more…"

Akashi chuckled, "Of course, what would we have it is Daiki after all."

Kise felt his body trembling slightly, his fingers slightly trembling. He had never spoke with Akashi alone since he had reunited with them after his stay in Teiko years ago, back then Akashi was a prince just like him, but now Akashi is the Emperor of the biggest Empire known in their history, the youngest, the brightest of them all, he couldn't help but feel nervous in his presence.

"You are nervous." Akashi pointed out.

Kise nodded despite the words obviously is a statement, "I…t-this is the biggest leap I would take since I have taken the crown."

Akashi placed the red chest on the table in the middle of the room with graceful movement before he turned to Kise, "You are able to make the prince with the biggest ego fall in love with you, what else can you not do?" Kise chuckled, he knew Akashi would is trying his best to make him less nervous which is quite working well. "He didn't make the wrong decision."

Kise smiled humbly, "Thank you Your Highness."

There was silence in between them, it was not awkward but rather peaceful as if they were testing the waters.

"You are not wearing the Imperial Family's crest." Kise said out of the blue, he didn't meant to be rude and Akashi knew it. He just pointed the strange occurrence, after all the Emperor was expected to wear the insignia everywhere he goes.

Akashi nodded, "Yes. I came here not as the Emperor, there will be a time when we meet again and then, I would be the Emperor, but for today I came as Akashi Seijuuro, eldest brother of the groom."

Kise smiled in gratitude. Akashi had always loved his siblings so much, he had taken the role of a father to them right after the death of their father which was a bit too soon for anyone's liking. And perhaps due to Aomine's rather _reckless_ personality he had come to be this quite concerned of the other. Akashi never forgets his role as a brother to his siblings.

The blonde walked over to where Akashi stood, he looked at the chest, the Imperial Family's insignia was carved in it. "It is a gift." Akashi said to Kise as he stood next to the blonde. "Open it."

Kise hesitantly lifted the lid revealing a stunning pearl necklace. Kise gasped at the beauty of the white pearls, he lifted them with his fingers feeling the round shapes of each beads in his smoothing against his skin. They were white as ivory and smooth as the most expensive silk.

"They're…beautiful."

"If its not much, we would like to ask you to wear it on the ceremony." Akashi said. "They were chosen and blessed by Teiko's Head Priest, pearls are said to be mean purity and integrity, perfect to be worn during this kind of celebration, yes?"

Kise nodded and quickly placed the piece of jewel around his neck.

"With the gifts of our Head Priest we found out that you were born under the star of The Twins, pearls are said to bring protection and luck for those who are born under the star of The Twins."

"Your Head Priest is correct." Kise said in shock, "I was indeed born on under the constellation of The Twins."

Akashi smiled and nodded, "They look perfect on you."

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we let not let your to-be-husband wait any longer?"

.

.

The wedding ceremony started with much of excitement in the air, everyone waited to catch a glimpse of King in his wedding clothes, everyone knew of the beauty possessed and passed over the royal family. When the double door opened, and the trumpets resounded in the room, everyone's eyes fell towards the door as the entourage quickly filled the room led by the witnesses, Kasamatsu marched in wearing western white military uniform accented with silver accessories and chains, his hair was combed back, as Kasamatsu reached the middle of aisle, the second witness started walking in, Akashi in his black kimono walked in with confidence, everyone stared at him in awe. It is the first time in history that the Emperor of Teiko had set foot in the Golden Palace of Kaijo. Following the witnesses, is the spiritual intervention, the monk with his praying beads soon followed as Akashi reached the end of the aisle. Akashi stood with Kasamatsu in the right side of the foot of the altar.

The monk stood in the middle of the altar behind the throne, in his right is the sword of Too, a heirloom given to every head of the tribe of Too, the blade is made of molten silver and carbon, it was made to withstand heavy blows, in the handle were intricate designs, if inspected thoroughly a panther could be seen holding the tanzanite stone set in the middle of the handle, on the left is the crown Kaijo, the simple design almost contrasted the lavish design of the throne itself, a simple crown with three diamonds on the front, the middle of the two were a quarter bigger than the others.

"From the Phoenix Empire, Teiko, the fourth prince and ace, and prince of the tribe of Too, His Highness, _Aomine Daiki_."

Akashi couldn't help but smile as Aomine's name is announced, Aomine walked in wearing a white military uniform almost similar to Kasamatsu's except his were more intricate and lavish, the white jacket had small patterns that could only be visible through close inspection, however they glisten in under the light, a golden rose was pinned in his left chest that accompanied a small chain that crossed towards the first button to his right. Akashi couldn't help but to let out a simple quiet chuckle when he saw a flash of yellow in his brother's ear, it made sense, he noticed earlier during his visit with Kise the blonde was wearing a blue stud earring in his left ear.

"Is something wrong?" Kasamatsu whispered to Akashi.

"No." Akashi replied hiding his smirk with his hand.

Soon Aomine was standing in front of the monk a few feet from Akashi and Kasamatsu. Aomine turned towards the door and a small smile grazed his lips as he saw Kise nervously stepping in the doorway waiting for his name to be called.

"The son of the late King of Kise Yuuki and the beloved late Queen Kise Ryouka, the bearer of the crown of Kaijo, His Majesty, Kise Ryouta."

Aomine stared as Kise walked slowly towards the altar, a nervous smile plastered in his lips, he could tell that the blonde was as nervous as he is. But nonetheless he looked beautiful, the light peering from the window behind the throne made him look as if he was shining, his amber eyes looked as beautiful as the first time he saw them. The people stared in awe at his to-be-consort, they had never seen him in his short hair and this was the first that he is an occasion that is officially labelled as _public_ occasion, however despite the change of appearance everyone were still mesmerized by his beauty, children that were brought by their father stared at the King as he walked peacefully.

"He looks just like his mother."

Aomine turned to Kasamatsu who whispered those words, he looked at Kise with longing eyes. The man had been very kind to Kise, and it was not a secret to Aomine that he loved Kise as much as he did, however despite his feelings for the blonde he remained true to his duty, to support the King whatever it takes, even if it meant tearing his heart in pieces.

Aomine had only once seen Kise's mother in paintings, and he could only say little to the thought that Kise looked like his mother. One thing was for sure though, wherever she is, she would be proud of him, of the man he had become, of his heart and kindness, of his sacrifices and his tears, of everything he had become. Kise lifted his head as he stood just before Aomine, his amber eyes meeting his midnight eyes, that brave and kind soul that he had always longed to hold since they have departed as children.

"Let the ceremony begin!"

.

.

.

Kuroko sat quietly in the garden where he first met the crimson haired young man that has now proven himself irreplaceable in his heart. Kuroko sat in the same spot where he sat when he first saw him that fateful night, his traced the outline of the handheld ornament that the young man gave him, a fox. He never thought he would come to like someone like him, at first he seemed obnoxious, his personality is so close to his fourth brother that it was almost laughable, he had sworn never to like someone who is anything remotely close to what his fourth brother is like. They were what his eldest brother called, a walking headache.

But Kagami Taiga in all those obnoxiousness is a kind man with soul of a warrior. He is entirely different from his older brother, he is had a fire in his eyes that never seems to be inextinguishable, a kind, warm but still a fire. He liked his simple words, he liked his truthfulness, his kindled soul and his courageous heart.

He liked how he loved him; he loved him with patience and understanding, with a smile that never withered, with faithfulness that does not waver despite the distance. Kuroko had never loved so much and so strongly as before, and somehow he realized that loving so strongly like this is in itself is painful. It was a different kind of pain when he lost Ogiwara in a war, it was not painted with regret but a different kind of color. It felt like gray, pale and sad.

Kuroko closed his eyes a drop of tear fell on the paper settled in the table, he never expected to fall in love with Kagami Taiga, and he never expected his brother to fall in love with Furihata Kouki as well. It was as if fate is playing with them.

He would have to choose when time comes.

_Dearest Tetsuya,_

_Tomorrow I expect that we'll be arriving to Teiko, I have sent a formal letter to your brother to inform of him of that._

_I haven't asked you as well if my memory serves me right, and I think its best that I do ask you that important question when we come meet again. I would like to hear it from you. With your voice._

_I hope you haven't gotten tired of waiting for me yet._

_I missed you so much that couldn't wait to see you again._

_You are always in my mind, remember that._

Kuroko gripped the handheld ornament as he pressed it to himself, tears spilled quietly in his eyes, he begged the Gods who might be listening to him to give him strength.

It will inevitably happen one way or another, and then…and then he have to choose—his duty or the man he loves?

.

.

.

The ceremony started with blessing the couple, the next would be the exchanging of symbols. Kise placed the golden crown in Aomine's head as symbol that he too, from today shall be known as Kise's equal in governing Kaijo, Aomine handed the sword of Too to Kise as symbolizing that he shall be known as the half of Aomine, he and Aomine shall be known as one entity of governance and power over the tribe of Too. The exchange of symbols were followed by the exchanging of vows, Aomine's vow was simple and barely rehearsed, so much like him, while Kise's vow was sweet and kind like himself. And lastly for the vows to be made a pact, it was sealed with an kiss. The hall was filled with claps and cheers.

Kasamatsu watched almost in brink of tears, from today on he is officially making the butterfly leave him for another home, a safer, sturdier home. He couldn't have Kise to himself as much as he did before, and he would have to accept that the hand that would held Kise first wouldn't be his anymore. He chuckled over himself, he couldn't believe he was this courageous to even let Kise put him as witness. He is insane, he told himself, nobody watched the wedding of the person he loves with someone that isn't him, nobody but mad people do that.

And he is mad— _madly in love_.

Even until then.

But the curtain closes for him, and that was the truth he had long accepted.

After the ceremony, the guests proceeded to the banquet in the palace's great hall. The hall was filled with lively music, a group of children performed a folk dance that made everyone smile even the hard hearted constituents. The newlyweds sat on a different table in the facing the rest of the guests. The guests started walking towards the couple presenting themselves and offering their congratulations. Slowly the hall was filled as the nobilities of far off kingdoms started arriving, people turned their heads to the new parties but welcomed them nonetheless.

Akashi decided to congratulate his brother, with Mebuchi Reo who had accompanied the Emperor in his journey at his tail, they walked over the couple making Aomine smirked.

"I'm glad that you have finally grown yourself into a man, my dear brother."

Aomine chuckled, "It makes my skin crawl when you call me that, you only call Tetsu with that."

Akashi shrugged almost uncharacteristically, "Well what can I do, he is my favourite."

Mebuchi who was standing behind him suppressed a laugh while Kise merely smiled. Aomine laughed out loud, it was never a secret that honestly, Akashi favoured Kuroko among the four—well, _everyone_ favoured Kuroko, who wouldn't when he looks so much like they're sweet mother? When the laughter died down, Akashi smiled at the two. A silent congratulation from the man was clearly delivered to the newlyweds.

As Akashi excused himself, Mebuchi bowed his head to the two, and both turned away only to see a sight they both _never_ expected to see.

.

.

.

_Gasp_

Takao blinked the book in his hands fell as his fingers felt numbed, for a moment he saw a flash of image in his mind, a golden moon shrouding the brightness of the sun, and everything else was turning pitch black. It was the same moon he saw in his dream. Takao flinched, his head suddenly felt painful. He quickly leaned against a post to support his weight. It didn't feel right, it felt like something _bad_ is going to happen.

"A-Are you alright?!"

Takao turned to where the voice came and he found a brunette running towards him. His eyes were strange, it was kind and warm but at the same time something deep within those eyes told Takao he isn't what he really is.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked again.

Takao stared at him, a _cat_. He could sense a cat, a young feline, charming and subtle.

"Yes." Takao said as he pulled himself upright.

The raven haired head priest and Midorima traveled all the way from the Emerald Palace to the capital in preparation of the ceremony Takao would be preparing for, as the head priest he shall be the one to facilitate the wedding ceremony for Imperial family. Midorima left him to study the ceremony that he will have to do and he found solace in an empty hallway, only now to be assaulted with those eerie images in the back of his mind.

Takao smiled kindly at the brunette, he had seen him, and basing in his clothes, he is most definitely not a palace guard.

"Should I call anyone?" the brunette asked, the kind young man hesitated for a moment but nonetheless touched Takao's upper arm as if aiding him to stand, however as soon as his skin touched Takao's, the raven haired young man's eyes widen.

"Uhm…a-are you…alright?"

Takao stared at the brunette, he couldn't believe it, it made sense now. Takao stared hard at the boy, he had seen that same _animal_ before, it was the same in his dream, he thought it was merely just a kitten…but it isn't.

A spirit animal. Through the course of his studies, Takao had come to understand, the animal representation were what most people called a _spirit animal_. And despite the huge chances of people getting the same spirit animal, there were little chances that the spirit animal would look and _feel_ exactly alike. Takao unconsciously found himself backing away. Kuroko's spirit animal was a white fox, an artic fox with powder blue eyes, Midorima's brother Aomine is a black panther with dark blue markings and eyes, while Midorima is a green eyed cheetah, some people may have the same spirit animal, but none would look exactly the same, or _feel_ the same. Takao was sure that this _cub_ is the same one in his dreams.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to be insolent I-I was just—"

"W-What is your name?"

Furihata stared at the man and it only occurred to him who the man is, it is the head priest that the second prince came with. He suddenly felt the guilty for touching such man with high position in the society, the attendant quickly fell in his knees in apology and respect to the man.

"F-Forgive my insolence H-Head Priest," Furihata bowed his head lowly on the ground, "M-My name, my name is Furihata Kouki."

Takao knelt down quietly and with trembling fingers, Takao reached to touch the brunette's cheeks and suddenly his eyes were filled with images. Takao saw the sea, a ship sailing towards the ports of Too, a man wearing a military uniform standing next to tall blonde prince, a smirk painting his lips, then he saw a beautiful katana it was aimed at a man's neck, furious crimson eyes, and a jade ornament crashing on the hard floor with a loud sound. Takao pulled back staring at Furihata.

"The tiger cub…it is… _you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise is a Gemini, which is the constellation portrayed by twins, Kise's birthstone is pearl, in Eastern cultures(such as Chinese and Japanese) they are associated with dragons and mythical creatures such as mermaids and angels. this symbolisizes unrivaled beauty--in which Kise is usually describe to be. In Western beliefs meanwhile pearls are symbol of purity, innocence and were often worn to weddings to prevent the bride from shedding tears(some cultures may vary, for some it is said to be bad luck to give during weddings because it symbolizes tears especially in Japanese culture as it is known created from tears of mermaids and so on). Giving pearl as a gift is believed to bring luck, especially to those whose has it as birthstone, and matrimonial harmony. Pearls are also said to protect knights, soldiers and those who go to battles.


	31. Struck by Lightning

The anger bubbled quickly in his system, his fist trembled at the familiar face. Even after the long time he had not seen him, despite the fact that he had changed his hair color he would surely never mistaken him for someone else. Even after many years the anger had never subdued, he could hear his other consciousness growling inside him, his golden eye throbbed and fire swelled in his chest. The party walked in, beside the vile and petty excuse of a life was a tall man, he looked like a westerner, the way he dress gave away as well. He walked with extreme arrogance and pride, his chin lifted looking at everyone straight in the eye.

_Screech_

Akashi turned around as he heard the loud screeching of a chair behind him. To his surprise he found Kise standing, eyes wide and hands trembling as they were pressed on the table. Aomine looked up at Kise confused, then towards the incoming party, it was only then Aomine's midnight blue eyes flared with anger.

The man stopped a few feet away from Akashi before giving away a sickening smirk. Without words of recognition from the Emperor, the prince walked towards the table of the newlyweds. He smiled and made a curt bow to the two, sarcasm dripped in his movements and Aomine had to stop himself from flipping the table and punching the man right in his guts. His body trembled with anger and Kise's frightened reaction didn't help. The dark skinned prince quickly pulled his consort back out of pure concern.

Raising his head, the prince placed a hand over his chest and the other in his back, "Forgive my tardiness, Your Highness." The blonde said smirking, "My father, the King, could not make it, but I do assure you that he is _dying_ to be here. As his heir, I came here in behalf of him to congratulate you."

"Thank you." Kise meekly replied.

"Please accept our gift."

Akashi placed all his strength as he tried to calm the beast inside him, his golden eye was burning and flaring as the familiar man stepped and walked pass him with a knowing smirk, in his hands was medium size wooden box. Akashi watched as Kise's face turned grim as the man walked towards the table, obviously wary of the faux brunette's movements. When the man placed the box in the table and looked at Kise for a moment before fleeting grin painted his lips.

The man opened the box and revealed an expensive vase cushioned with silk, the item was a porcelain pear shaped vase painted with intricate design, in the middle were two koi fishes forming a perfect circle, surrounding them were pale pink myrtles with bright yellow primroses mixed with them. Kise lifted his eyes from the gift, no amount of present could make his chest calm down in the presence of the chief adviser of the prince of Jabberwock.

He met the man on a few occasion and those were when the proud Kingdom of Jabberwock insisted to form an alliance with Kaijo, the chief adviser had _his_ ways of bending people and none of it was _pleasant_. Kise cringed at the words the man used back then, _'force into submission'_ he felt chills run in his spine, he knew just when he looked at his eyes that this man was the kind of man who would do everything that he could to get what he wants, his eyes were the eyes of a cold blooded murderer. Kise was sure that if he had seen the faces of the men who took the lives of his family he would like the man's eyes.

"Haizaki."

Kise blinked as he heard Aomine spoke, his tone low, laced with fury. How did he know him? Had they met before? Kise turned to look at Haizaki and his face turned to its usual arrogant smile.

"Congratulation, _brother."_

Kise's eyes widen— _brother?_ Didn't Aomine only had four siblings? Aomine gritted his teeth and a low growl erupted in his throat which shocked Kise, Aomine was perfectly calm a few moments ago until Haizaki and Prince Nash walked in.

"As far as I can remember you had been stripped of that right."

Akashi's voice resounded. Kise turned his eyes towards Akashi who was obviously trying to compose himself, however something about him made Kise feel like small animal compared to the other, to a smaller framed male. And more importantly, what does the Emperor mean by that?

"Oh, please we are here to celebrate." Nash said, "let us put dispute away for now, yes?"

Akashi pressed his thin lips in a line as he tried to compose himself. As much as he hates to admit it, this is his brother and his consort's wedding, as the eldest brother he should be the one calming the other down. Akashi shifted his eyes to Mebuchi who nodded in agreement. He must be wary of his acts outside the palace, he shouldn't let such thing as a concubine's son rile him up.

Turning away Akashi left without speaking anymore, he would be wasting his words, and his anger wouldn't ease Aomine's either. He must put a few distance with them, surely Kise would find a way to calm down Aomine.

"Come Reo, we shall return to our seat."

Mebuchi nodded quietly as he turned and found the Haizaki eyeing them, and slowly smirking.

"I cannot believe it." Mebuchi said, "After he was exiled he dared to find shelter in someone else's Kingdom, and to be a Chief Adviser to boot."

"He is vile like that, what is even more surprising?" Akashi said as he sat again to their table.

Mebuchi held his words back, he almost slipped a word about the incident years ago. The minister looked towards the couple's table, Kise was holding Aomine's arm and gently pushing him back to sit down. Kise wouldn't know about Haizaki's relation with the princes of Teiko, when Kise came to the palace, he stayed in the court of the Empress where it was tightly secured, women were the only ones who were permitted there except for special cases with the consent of the Empress and the Emperor—in the current case, the fifth prince's permission and the Emperor himself.

Haizaki was a concubine's son who was conceived only to appease a dispute, and unlike his brothers the concubine's son grew up to be everything but pleasant. He was more handful than Aomine, he disrespected authority and had so much pride in himself. He wanted the throne more than anyone else, his hunger for power and control made him unsuitable for any position or title in the Imperial Family. He never found favour from the Emperor and he saw the Empress as a great wall from achieving his goals, the woman unbeknownst to many was the real reason why the then crowned prince and now the Emperor was able to trick death. The woman was the daughter of the head of the Kuroko clan, the clan that had protected the borders of Teiko from slaughtering every single enemy, a clan filled assassins, it was merely natural that she could be able to detect every single ill movements. She was the greatest opponent for Haizaki, the only one that stands in the way of him obtaining the crown, as long as she can protect Akashi, he wouldn't be able to kill the prince as well.

When the Empress was found dead, there was simply only one soul in the whole palace who dare lay a threatening finger on the kind woman, however, there were no proofs. Usually, this time the crowned prince would be an easy target, however…every single one who went to test this were found dead the next day with a limb or two missing—it was then when the rumor about the shadow that protects the chosen one of the Gods spread, an invisible force lurking in the dark protecting the man who were thought to be chosen by the Gods to rule. When Akashi ascended to the throne, he exiled the concubine's son together with his mother with the accuse of _threatening the life of the crowned prince_.

As the Emperor then, Akashi could do this but Mebuchi knew the truth as much as anyone in the palace was, but none of them were as daredevil as the young Emperor himself who banished his own brother.

"Emperor Akashi Seijuuro."

Mebuchi's reflex quickly made him reach for the small knife inside the sleeve of his clothes, however a hand stopped him, it was Akashi himself. Mebuchi calmed down and found himself looking at the blonde prince of the Kingdom of Jabberwock. The aggressive and prideful kingdom made a prince exactly the same as itself. It wasn't a shock that such kingdom would cradle in its arm a murderer.

"Prince Nash Gold," Akashi returned the gesture and looked straight into the man's eyes. "Have you gone bored of socializing?"

"Ah yes." The man said, "I hope you don't mind me joining you."

Akashi frowned, however there was no need to decline for him, "I do not." he said quietly before looking up at Haizaki who was behind the prince.

"It must be a joy for you, yes?"

"It goes without saying." Akashi replied simply.

"And how about you?" Nash asked.

Mebuchi turned to Haizaki trying to figure out what was behind the prince's word from his own adviser but the faux brunette merely smirks.

"I am well." Akashi answered, "And I hope your father is, as well."

"Oh, yes, he is." Nash said before propping his elbow on the table and crossing his leg over the other, "I heard some dispute with you and Seirin a few moons ago, what happened?"

"I didn't pegged you to be someone who joined in idle talks such as _rumors_."

"But was it merely a rumor?"

Akashi turned his eyes to the prince staring at his golden eyes, they were mocking and undermining him in a way that made his blood curl. The Emperor frowned, such dauntless challenge he is posing with his eyes.

"There is indeed a dispute, it was resolved a however."

"Was it?"

Akashi snapped at the man, "What do you mean by that tone?"

"Nothing." Nash shrugged, "Ah, such daredevils don't you think, those who dare to bring those _slaves_ into your own land, I assumed you were at rage then."

"I do not see the point of this conver—"

"Let me tell you something here _Emperor."_ Akashi almost cringed at the sarcasm dripping in his words. Akashi watched as Nash leaned in, "Where did you think the prince of Seirin went?"

Akashi smirked, "Oh so you were interested in his whereabouts? Was he the one you peg for?"

Nash laughed out loud, "Oh yeah? Who would have thought you have humor as well."

"What do you need, _Nash Gold_?"

Nash stopped laughing and smiled sinisterly, "Doesn't it strike you strange that despite capturing the perpetrators and the victims none of them were the infamous prince?"

"He could have simply escaped. He isn't our main concern."

"Your main concern was to dodge the war, yes?"

"Of course."

Nash tipped his chin, "But what if I told you that I hired those men to bring me slaves?"

Akashi's eyes flared at the man, "You…"

"It wouldn't be your concern would it, whether or not I gather slaves from all over the world, they weren't your people anyways?" Nash's grin grew bigger. Despite Teiko's large empire, it still abided by the common rules among every single one, they couldn't meddle with internal affairs of other kingdoms unless they become part of it one way or another. Slavery still runs as legal trade of goods in some kingdom—rare but still true—in this case, the kingdom of Jabberwock. In Teiko slavery is punishable by death for the Empire believed that the Gods were their _only_ Lords. "But you see, I was really excited to get a glimpse of that _special_ good they should have brought for me."

"Seirin will have your head."

Nash laughed, "Oh they wouldn't know would they? And besides, what could they do?"

"You belittle them too much."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Nash said as his tone got more serious, "I don't think Seirin _can_ do anything, but that was when that wild _tiger_ stepped in the throne."

"Wild… _tiger._ " Akashi was baffled, there were few people who could sense a spirit animal that people possesses, special people. In was rare that people were born with the gift, those who train as priests and monks were taught and it takes long time to finally achieve a certain level that they could glimpse into the person's spirit animal. Akashi wasn't born with it he acquired it from the consciousness inside him, and despite the golden eye being present the day he was born, Akashi could only catch small glimpses of them, unlike those like the Hawk Child. But what about Nash Gold, was it merely a way he was comparing the young King of Seirin to a wild tiger, was it merely a coincidence…or does he…was he like that?

"Its really frightening you know, that Tiger sure was made for the throne." Nash said with a grin, "However, if it wasn't for him, _what would Seirin be?_ "

"You are pulling a dangerous thread."

"Oh I know right, but I couldn't risk the thrill, you know." Nash said and shrugged his shoulders, "And imagine having such _pet_ in your lap, a former prince, wouldn't that be a nice pet to keep?"

"No."

Nash stared at Akashi for a solid second before exploding into fits of laughter.

"Are you mocking me?" Akashi said with venom dripping in his voice, there was only much he could stay civil.

"Oh, no, no," Nash said putting both his hands up in resignation, "I'm actually helping you."

"Don't you da—"

"There were only few people on the ship excluding the men I paid, _formerly_ a part of your naval army by the way," Akashi glared at Nash, "they send telegrams to me whenever one is added in our collection, it was to keep tally and make sure they don't cheat me. Then they sent me a telegram telling me they caught a brunette kid, the morning after, Seirin released news that their prince was taken by a ship."

Nash smiled and leaned towards Akashi, "You see, they docked in Too and they sent me the last telegram and told me the goods were still _complete."_

"As I said the prince might have escaped before."

"Oh don't be like this." Nash said before leaning in his seat, "Do you think a small guy that was managed to get hauled into a ship by one man could escape the eyes of more than two people? Of course you don't, I know you know. I know you feel it, its whispering to you."

Akashi's eyes widen, he…how did he…Akashi stood abruptly and knocked his seat down, he stared at Nash Gold, he had never met anyone who…Nash Gold turned to Akashi and both his golden eyes glisten.

"One plus one is two, don't make it hard for the both of us when we both know the answer."

"Cut to the chase."

"I heard that there were _unimaginable_ things that fell to my hired men after they were _caught."_ Nash looked up at Haizaki and the two exchanged looks for a moment before returning to look at Akashi. Akashi felt a growl escaping him, he could only hold on to the beast inside him.

Haizaki had found out before that it was Kuroko was the one who slew anyone that he sent to kill Akashi. Everyone were made to believe from the start that Kuroko was a frail and delicate boy, it was what the Empress used as an excuse to avoid people outside the main family to be familiar with the face of the prince. Unknown to them, the excuse was merely made for he was being trained to fulfil the duty his mother _may_ not be able to if duty calls for it. The anomaly of his face made him difficult to recognize, and due to his usual quiet demeanour his presence seemed to diminish. Haizaki was the only one to know outside the main family. But he never again dared to challenge the shadow.

"And what of it?" Akashi snapped back.

"The shadow punished those men, and freed the captives." Nash said, "All of them were given back to their families, all of them freed but one…the prince. So you see I have two scenarios in mind," Nash his index finger, "one, is that he was rescued along with those kids and the shadow merely didn't recognize him, but that would be strange because as I heard, the shadow that sought after them was thought to be _absolute_ and thus it would be strange if the spirit of your land under your own command would not tell you that the prince was among them." Nash raised another finger, "Or two, he wasn't rescued, rather he managed to get away during the time before the shadow came for them, but the shadow is absolute, right so he wouldn't manage to squirm his way out…so it could it that the shadow… _is hiding_ the prince."

"Nonsense!" Akashi's voice was loud and it caused the whole party to partially turned to them. Akashi could feel the drumming in his head, the growling, the angry fits of the beast inside him. Kuroko wouldn't be wrong, Kuroko would _not_ betray him. Nash Gold is merely provoking him. But something was growling trying to escape from him.

"Then…what do you think happened to him?"

Akashi staggered, Nash Gold's gold eyes were staring right at the depths of his soul, he wasn't asking _him_ but the one inside him, the one that owns the Emperor eyes.

Akashi gasped as he felt a stabbing pain in his golden eye.

" _Shujo_!" Mebuchi quickly held Akashi's shoulder as the man seemed to momentarily lose his balance and clutch his left eye. Mebuchi glared at the two, "What have you done?!"

Nash didn't answer and merely looked at Akashi. The Belial eyes worked and were able to get through the slumbering consciousness in the golden eye. He could see in the way those red eyes were filling itself in confusion.

_"_ _I…I should've known…"_

_Akashi blinked, he turned around, he was surrounded with darkness, an invisible floor underneath his feet. He looked up and found a strange sight. He had merely caught glimpses but he had never spoke to him like this. A man who looked exactly like him was standing facing the invisible wall, he was wearing a tattered white yukata, a clothing for prisoners. The air was tensed and heavy and he could almost taste the other's rage in it._

_"_ _What are you…saying?" Akashi asked as he walked closer._

_The sound of chains echoed and Akashi found himself being held by the other. His red eyes stared back at those raging golden eyes._

_"_ _W-We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have been fooled."_

_Akashi stared at those raging eyes as the invisible walls were suddenly filled with images of the face of a certain brunette. He loves him, Akashi said thought quietly, perhaps he was the reason why he fell for the brunette, because the brunette gave him peace and it made him feel safe, it made him feel sane. But now tears streamed down his eyes despite being drowned in rage, and somehow Akashi felt the pain, and the same tears stream down his eyes._

_"_ _Is he…what did he…"_

_The golden eyed Akashi closed his eyes, "But I loved him…so much."_

_Akashi lifted his head from his mirror image and everything was flooded with light, truth flooded the both, he could hear the other's voice in his head, details he refused to look at flashed before his eyes. Hot tears stream in his eyes, he slowly closed them as he felt the searing pain like a sharp knife dragging in his skin very slowly, he had been in denial, perhaps he chose to ignore them unconsciously he was too drunk in the peace the brunette gave him._

_He chose to ignore…the fact that Furihata Kouki was not usual, he was afraid to admit that he was perhaps being betrayed by his own brother, by the man whose smile made him feel alive again._

_The day Furihata Kouki came, it was odd, he had never heard before that Kuroko had taken an apprentice or an attendant, he would surely know after all it was rare that Kuroko would take anyone from the outside into his court especially not a male, he was known to govern the Halls of Women and before then he never heard of a male residing in. The first time Furihata touched him, his fingers lacked the callouses attendants would usually bear from the doing chores and learning them every day. Furihata walked differently as well, he knew how to speak to people who had higher rank than him in a way no other attendant would have. He was clumsy, a trait that would surely had him beheaded before if he indeed was an attendant._

_Akashi was merely refused to admit the fact that Kuroko was the one who probably initiated this, he refused to believe that his own blood brother, his beloved brother whom he protected with everything, his beloved brother that even in his sleep he wonders if well would betray him. And perhaps he didn't want it to end as well, the serenity and warmth he was wrapped in the presence of Furihata Kouki._

_"_ _But…it was just a dream." A bitter laugh escaped the thin lips of the golden eyed Akashi, he cupped the other's cheeks, his hands trembling in both anger and pain. "In the end, its just really the two of us…did he even love you? Did he even love us at all? Or was it a farce? Was his kindness…was it to deceive us, just like what the others did? Was he any different?"_

_"_ _I…I don't know."_

_"_ _Can you feel it, can you feel this pain at all?"_

_"_ _I do." Akashi answered his voice breaking, "But I don't understand this pain."_

_"_ _You do."_

_Akashi shook his head, tears were still streaming in his eyes, it was as if he was cut open and was soaked in vinegar, however what didn't made sense was the way it was. Tears had died from the golden eyes of his mirror image, the golden eyes were narrowed glowing and were ablaze. If they felt the same way why was he angry?_

_"_ _Let me…avenge this pain."_


	32. Iron's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys yep this is a triple update actually, since I gotta be honest it MIGHT be a bit longer before I can update since I'm conducting a research for my college. Anyways please do pray that I snatch that Dean's List again. Thank you soooo much and I hope you like the updates, and please do comment, kudos, or bookmark. THANK YOUUU.
> 
> PS. My topic for research is border-lining in sports psych and I have no idea what I am doing so wish me luck

Mebuchi had been serving the Royal Family for long, he was placed into his position the just before Akashi Seijuuro ascended to the throne. Throughout those years he had seen many sides of the Imperial family, especially Akashi Seijuuro, despite his usual calm disposition, Akashi was like many people. He often found himself sighing at the fourth prince's shenanigans, he snickered at the fifth prince's attempt to establish that he is not a doll for Momoi Satsuki to dress up, he frowned at the stupidity of some of his constituents. Akashi Seijuuro is a human with his own emotions, he understood that very well—however, he had never seen him that angry.

The fury was burning in his eyes making them glow dangerously. Ever since the confrontation he had with the Prince of Jabberwock, the young Emperor had been acting differently. It was not just the anger, it was everything about him. It was as if Mebuchi was looking at an entirely different person. An entirely different Akashi Seijuuro.

He refused to see anyone unless it has anything to do with their journey or the newlywed couple. Mebuchi didn't wish to alarm the fourth prince nor his consort, but he knew they were bound to notice the strange antics of the Emperor. It was strangely frightening, his silence was like a calm before a storm, what made it even more scary was the fact that he didn't know what could have been the reason for this storm. What exactly did the Prince of Jabberwock said, from his point of view the prince barely said anything worth getting angry for, but it was probably different from the Emperor's view. But what exactly?

Something told Mebuchi that as they grew closer to the ports, they were growing closer as well to the very eye of the storm.

* * *

Midorima paced back and forth cradling his head, what was he supposed to do? Who should he speak with first? Why didn't they saw it the first moment it came, why didn't he thought of it, why did it felt like fate was collecting the prices of everything they had from the beginning? A few days ago, he found Takao speaking in the hallways with Akashi's brunette attendant, the boy was practically trembling and was down in his knees. To Midorima's surprise Takao turned to him with eyes wide breaming with tears, panic and confusion filled with the second prince and he went to ask what was happening—

_"Takao!" Midorima exclaimed as he pulled the raven haired man to face him. He inspected him for any visible injuries and when he found none, the prince found himself even more concerned. "What is wrong?"_

_Without answering the priest took the front of Midorima's clothes and pressed his face against it._

_"What is happening here?" Midorima demanded to brunette who was on the floor with his head hung low._

_"I-I'm…f-forgive me." the brunette mumbled, his voice weak and quivering._

_"What did you do?" Midorima asked. The brunette didn't answer, his hands clutching the fabric on his lap. The lack of answer somehow made the prince fear for the worse and his patience burn thinner. The prince pulled Takao by his upperarm forcing him to detach himself before cupping the raven's face in his hands forcing him to look in his emerald eyes. "Takao, what happened here?"_

_Hesitantly Takao's lips moved and he answered the prince's question._

Midorima sighed, if Takao had found out, surely it wouldn't be too long until Akashi found out that the brunette who had been serving him day and night is the missing prince of the Kingdom of Seirin. No, it was almost strange that Akashi didn't notice that all, after all he had the Emperor Eyes, the eyes that saw through all. And what made it even worse was the fact that Kuroko would most possibly the one who made these all possible. He couldn't even imagine what the eldest of the siblings would do.

Akashi hated getting lied to, and he trusted Kuroko more than anyone else. The fact that he let a missing prince from a Kingdom who had a conflict with them into the palace, and even disguised him as a peasant child, a plain and average young man was something no one would expect Kuroko Tetsuya do. Kuroko cared a lot for Akashi and he knew him the most. He knew his wrath, he should have known.

"Shin-chan, it wasn't Furihata-kun's fault." Takao said quietly.

The raven haired head priest sat in the wooden chair since that morning, upon receiving news that the newlywed's party is closing in towards the ports the second prince had been restless. Takao fully understood the man's worries, this involve the Empire his parents had built from their blood and sweat, and his very own brothers. He knew despite Midorima's adamant admission that the prince loved his family. He worries deeply on what would this truth shall bring them all.

However, Takao would remain firm, it is not Furihata's fault.

"How is this not his fault?" Midorima said his voice trembling with tension. The prince stopped from walking, his back facing the raven haired priest. "If he did not came in this palace, it wouldn't have been like this! If he just went back to his Kingdom then it would not have come to this!"

There was silence between them. Midorima dragged his breaths, it felt like lead.

"Don't say that…you don't mean that."

Midorima's eyes widen at the quiver in Takao's voice, he hated hearing that. It was the voice of Takao when he is in brink of his tears. Turning around, he found the raven haired priest staring at Midorima, his silver blue eyes glisten with hurt.

"You don't mean that." Takao repeated.

"Do not try to defend tha—"

"I said don't say that!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima shut his lips and stared hard at the other, eyebrows furrowed he waited for Takao to continue. The blue eyes stared back the emerald green eyes begging quietly. "If you say that it would hurt me."

Midorima's eyes widen at Takao's words, it pierced straight to his chest. He promised to himself never to hurt this man again, never with his words but then again he was standing there watching his silver blue eyes stare at him in pain.

"Shin-chan don't you remember? You saved me too, you brought me out here. When you say it like that it hurts me because I would think that you may think of that of me too once I am no longer convenient." Takao said with a side smile, "I-I don't want you to regret the time we spent or the day you saved me. Was I…was I wrong too, to wish to be free?"

The prince was left with no words, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He pursed his lips, Furihata wished to be freed from the responsibility of a title he didn't wish for and Takao wished to be freed from the curse brought by the _gift_ he didn't wish for, in a lot of ways they were the same. But Midorima never blamed Takao for getting him some sleepless nights, he didn't blame Takao for the lost of his personal space in his own bed, he didn't blame Takao for having to share his time with someone else again. Who was he to judge Furihata Kouki's way?

"I…f-forgive me." Midorima said sighing. He walked towards the brunette and placing a hand on that smooth cheek before leaning in and pressing a short chaste kiss to those pink lips. "Forgive me." Midorima whispered again as he kissed the jet black locks.

Takao nodded as he wrapped his slender arms around Midorima's waist pressing his head against the man's toned stomach. His scent never failed to bring the priest his comfort, it was the scent of the freshly cut grass and the clean scent of the river freely flowing.

Breaking free from the comfort of Takao's warmth Midorima knelt in front of Takao to level with him before placing a hand on his knee. A worried expression was plastered in his usually stoic face, Takao brushed the man's hair from his forehead in attempt to soothe the lingering pain in the prince's core.

"I…don't know what to do." Midorima admitted.

"Nobody does." Takao answered. It was the sad truth, sometimes even the greatest mind fails. It was too tangled to cut without hurting anyone. It was weaved too tightly that cutting the strings would be impossible without destroying. Was there even a right answer anymore?

"But they are my brothers." Midorima said in a quiet voice as if he was saying something of secrecy. "I wouldn't be able to take it, to see them… _like_ that. Not Akashi, not _Kuroko_."

Takao understood where Midorima was going. The possibility of Kuroko getting the best of Akashi's wrath was great. But that was not the worse. The worse was the fact that if this truth is revealed, Furihata will have to be sent back to Seirin, he would be accused of disguising himself and infiltrating the Crimson Palace without the Emperor's awareness, and Seirin will be involved they would be accused of sending a spy to the Crimson Palace. The outcome would bring so much destruction to both parties.

Lost for words to comfort the prince, Takao place his hand on top of the other's as he quietly prayed to the Gods who governed fate.

* * *

People believed in Gods, for whatever reason humanity had created these divine beings that governed them over. There were diverse beliefs on them, some had human-like-Gods, while to some they were divine souls, intangible spirits, some think they manifest in creatures that had never been seen. Perhaps part of the reason why people created this were to appease what logic could not explain to them, things that went beyond their control, like death.

Many Western kingdoms soon lose interest as the creation of art of knowledge seeking flourished, however the East was a different story, their belief intensified despite the development of their known knowledge. There wasn't any magical moments, glowing orbs floating in the air, but rather it was like the slow setting of the sun in the horizon. When the art of seeking knowledge threaded, many things came to light, many things were explained including the change of seasons, the change of day into night, and many process of medicinal relief, however none of these predicted the birth of the man who came to unite and create the biggest empire known.

It was like a small spark at first when he rose and took the throne and conquered the lost island of the Kuroko clan, it was a spark that slowly started rising into a faint flame, as he created the most splendid Empire known. And like a slow burning fire came in the form of five siblings, and as they grew the kindled the fire and made them flourish and set awe in the eyes of men. What kind of knowledge would explain the birth of five boys who held almost all the beauty of this world, in mind, in skills and flesh?

Many may not realize this, however, the reason why the belief of their Gods were preserved was the birth of those five princes that defied every law of nature. Some said they were the mark of the Gods, they were the reminder that those who never forget will never be left alone to fight their own battles.

Like the birth of the five princes there were things that came unresolved by every available knowledge gathered in every land—the Eyes of the Gods. However, throughout the ages little were known to them and to those who possessed them, they were often feared, thought to be work of a curse or some sort. First was the Eye of the Eagle this gives anyone a substantial amount of ability to analyse a current situation that involves the person who possess them, second was the Eye of the Hawk it was said to give anyone the ability to catch glimpse of the future and their souls, the third is the Eye of the Emperor this was said to give anyone who possess them a great amount of knowledge making them the _perfect_ man in terms in leading, and lastly the Belial Eyes the only eyes that could tell those who possess the Eyes of the Gods, it was said that the history of the Eyes of Gods were imbedded within those eyes.

Throughout history, as far as he knew—he is the first to possess them, Nash sat in his seat in his office looking at the portrait of a brunette in the frail papyrus. There is a weakness in every Eyes of Gods, the Eagle Eye could only be useful for the person himself, anyone who may possess it may suffer the difficulties any outside intervention may cause everything change, the Hawk Eye meanwhile may only catch glimpse depending on the person possessing it they may not be able to understand their visions quickly, and the Emperor Eye—

"Confusion and denial." Nash muttered as if speaking to the picture.

The greatest nemesis of the Emperor Eye was its own knowledge, especially in the case of Akashi Seijuuro wherein the Emperor Eye has manifested itself as a mutually inclusive consciousness within the host. Akashi Seijuuro has a different mind and so did the Emperor Eye, once Akashi Seijuuro as a human fails judgement, the Emperor Eye may become momentarily drowned into it—however one small wave may set everything backlashing into him. The Emperor Eye could bust it's way out to take control as it is proven itself wrong for the first time.

It was amazing what one person can do, a boy who showed little to no potential as a royalty, a boy who lowered himself to escape responsibility and the fancy title, an average brunette can set one of the greatest powers in the world bending in his knees, in his very mercy. Furihata Kouki is a frightening soul than many credit him for.

"Is something wrong?" Haizaki asked as he noticed the prince furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes staring intently at the picture of the prince of Seirin.

Yes, what was wrong was Furihata Kouki. Unlike Akashi he didn't possess any Eyes of Gods yet he was a soul worth fearing. If he can bring burn the Phoenix down he can birth it back from its ashes. He was unlike Akashi he was not bound by absolution, he didn't understand practicality, he was _so_ human, so _unpredictable_.

"What will you do…Furihata Kouki?"

.

* * *

.

The ceremony ended with a loud cheering of the crowd as the fourth prince shared a kiss with his consort. The two looked at the crowd, the blonde consort waved to the crowd before they were escorted back to the palace for the private banquet with the delegates and representatives of allied and neighboring kingdoms. The two other princes followed behind them, namely the prince of Yosen and Shuutoku who was joined by the raven haired head priest.

The Emperor took a last look at the crowd as they slowly were escorted out of the courtyard, the loud drums playing lively somewhere. He shifted his eyes to the teal haired prince next to him staring at the people with stoic expression under the white veil covering from his nose down. As usual, the fifth prince were not to show his face to anyone outside the Palace—it was the sign of his purity as which he stands symbol of.

The fifth prince stayed still putting his best mask of blank expression on despite the turmoil inside his chest. His eldest brother is acting strange, he wondered if he knew. He had been awfully quiet since their arrival in palace, his expression had not changed since the start of the ceremony. He didn't seem fatigued nor did he seem concerned, he looks… _nothing._ His face blank as a white canvas.

But today marks the day, among the kingdoms that Teiko invited for the banquet was Seirin. After so long Kuroko would see him today, and if the man had stay true to his words, today he shall be asking for his hand as well. Kuroko could feel his chest tighten, he had restricted Furihata's involvement with the arrangements today, he instructed him especially to stay in the halls of women until he sees him personally.

" _Shujo_."

Akashi didn't bother to look around at the sound of the palace's guard's voice.

"What is it?"

Kuroko felt his knees buckle at the strange coldness in his brother's voice. It was sharp and cold like a spike of an icicle. It was not the usual tone of Akashi's voice.

"The delegates of Seirin is requesting for an audience with His Majesty and the fifth prince…in _private_." The guard said calmly oblivious of the weight of the news he just relayed. "Should I tell them to wait until the end of the banquet?"

Kuroko's hands were trembling for some reason, he was trying to pull his stoic expression however his body was starting to betray him. Something didn't seem right, something about his brother is not right. Slowly he was starting to feel the weight of the air as Akashi prolonged his answer, it was like steam, the tension was hot and heavy.

"No." Akashi answered finally. " _I_ will see them, _now_. Bring them in my office."

The guard bowed his head and excused himself.

Kuroko was unable to ask his brother, words died in his lips as Akashi turned to him and he swore his eyes were glowing, the gold in his eyes were scorching betraying the entire placid expression in his face.

" _I_ will see you in my office, there are things I must arrange first."

Without questioning his brother's intentions, Kuroko bowed his head quietly. The man said no more and left. The fifth prince held his chest, suddenly the air was too thick, he could feel the blood rushing in his veins with speed. His brother's words were like an omen, though they were simple words it felt like a dagger was being dragged across a mirror.

For the first time, Kuroko Tetsuya understood the feeling of those who faced his blade.

_Fear._


	33. Iron's A Traitor

_"Tetsuya."_

_The blue eyes blinked at the identical blue eyes staring at him. The Empress knelt to level with her six years old son, putting her hand on the small and supple cheeks, she smiled. Her beauty was rare and probably a cut above all. Her heart were contrast to the cold blue eyes of hers._

_"Tetsuya, do you love your Aniue?"_

_The boy nodded, his big blue eyes full of innocence of his youth. Without malice. The Empress smiled and took the small hands before putting a katana in them. The mark of the Kuroko clan was painted in the sheaths._

_"Then you must learn how to use this." she said quietly as she placed a hand on top of the smaller hands. "To love your Aniue is to love Teiko."_

_"I love them both Hahaue."_

_"Very well." The Empress said before pressing a small kiss of a blessing to the child's head._

.

.

.

Kuroko walked towards the office quietly alone, he had discarded his ceremonial robes, and was replaced by an artic blue hanfu and a white shoal, a single golden kanzashi of a wing decorated his powder blue hair. The halls was quiet, the only guards remained were the two palace guard in the front of the hallways. It was strange even, Akashi had never dismissed the palace guards in the Phoenix Court even during private meetings. It was precautionary methods, and it was never Akashi's nature to be lax especially when it comes to matters of security.

Kuroko stopped in front of the door to the office, to his surprise there was no one standing by the door, there were no guards or attendants. His heart hammered in his chest dangerously, what was going on in the head of his brother? Hesitantly he knocked on the door and quietly opened it.

When the door opened, his eyes fell on the familiar faces of the delegates of the Kingdom of Seirin. The minister Hyuuga Junpei, and a tall guard Kuroko recognize from their previous visit—Mitobe.

"Greetings." Hyuuga spoke first lowering his head and so did the silent soldier. Hyuuga placed a fist against open palm.

He does not recognize the young man but he must be the fifth prince for the pnly ones the King asked to be present were the fifth prince and the Emperor, and with the way he dress, the minister could infer that he is someone of royal birth. Hyuuga had not seen the Fifth Prince before, he had only heard stories of the youngest member of the Imperial Family of Teiko. However none of those ever compared to the sight before him. His eyes were the brightest of all the blue of the world, his beauty was ethereal, nothing could be thoroughly compared.

"Greetings Minister Hyuuga." The prince greeted quietly, as he stepped into the room. Mitobe quickly went to the royalty's aid and closed the door behind the prince. "Greetings delegates of Seirin, I welcome you to the Crimson Palace."

"It is not our first meeting."

The voice reverberated in the quiet room, a voice Kuroko Tetsuya knew so well that it hurts. The prince turned to the source and found the King of Seirin in a red and black military uniform. The King's hair was brushed back clearing and showcasing his prominent and masculine features. The fifth prince could well still remember the day when he came walking into the palace wearing an informal kimono and hakama. He looked young and inexperienced, full of raw rage and confusion. But right then he looked…strangely mature, for a moment the few months they had not seen each other felt like a year.

"Your Majesty." Kuroko couldn't help the crack in his voice, he had to remind himself so hard that they were not alone, the urge to hold the man again close to him was so strong. The letters were not enough, and now that he had seen him in flesh again he knew it was true. Kuroko bowed his head, "Your Majesty, you look well."

"And so are you." The King of Seirin replied with a smile. His muse looked as beautiful as he had last seen him, his porcelain white skin glowed in the color of his clothes and his frost like eyes were as beautiful as the first snow of winter. He wanted to touch his hand so badly his hands ached from fighting the urge. The King stood from his sit and slowly walked to towards the Prince.

The King smiled as he stood a breath foot away from the prince, his eyes were the bluest blue he had seen in his entire life. He had waited for days and weeks for this day, the nights were long and the days were tiresome without the voice and the beautiful eyes to look at. He looked more beautiful in flesh than in his mind. The King went down on one knee, taking the small hand to his and kissing the knuckles.

"I have made you wait, forgive me."

Hyuuga's eyes widen at the sight, he had not thought it was the fifth prince that the King literally meant when he said he would be asking for someone's hand. Now it made sense, the minister thought, all the changes in Kagami's behaviour after they left Teiko. It was stunningly strange, however for some reason they looked perfectly well together.

The prince blushed lightly and only nodded. Kagami smiled and let go of the other. They both looked contented with the silence between them. Hyuuga had not seen Kagami looked anyone the way he did to the young prince, it was as if he saw the galaxies in them, the sky and the stars.

"As I promised I would be asking for your hand in marriage, I hope you are ready."

Kuroko blushed and bit his lower lip, "What a silly thing to ask _Heika."_

Kagami laughed, "Why not, aren't you jealous of your brother and his consort?"

"You say the most ridiculous things Your Majesty."

"Please, I know that look."

"Did your ego just grew as tall as you?"

"I don't think so," Kagami said truthfully, "I'm nervous to meet your brother in these circumstances."

The mention of Kuroko's brother made the prince went rigid. He had almost forgotten about that, he felt concern washing him. Why did Akashi sent him alone in his office, why did he clear the palace guards as well? What was he going to attend first? What was much important than a someone from a Kingdom's delegates?

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked as he noticed the slight change in the prince's expression.

"I…It is _Shujo_." Kuroko said quietly. "I don't think this is the best time for us to tell him."

"What? Why?" Kagami asked out of bewilderment. Weddings were usually celebrated in many kingdoms, a wedding after another meant great news, the King did not understand why the Emperor would oppose this idea. "Is there something I should know?"

Kuroko was about to speak when they all heard a groan which were followed with hurried footsteps.

_._

_._

_._

_A few moments ago…_

The Halls of Women were one of the most protected areas in the inner court second to the chambers of the fifth prince and third to the Phoenix Court. During the former Empress' reign she had given significant amount of attention and care to the women who worked for the Palace, they were to be pure in heart and body and so they must be kept in the halls, and no men shall lay there feet in the floors of the halls unless it is of special cases such as security purposes, not even the Emperor himself. Women who works in the palace who wish to marry must leave the palace upon deciding so. Upon the change of ruler, Akashi had given the duties of the late Empress to their youngest brother.

The Halls of Women was the perfect place to hide the secrets of the Crimson Palace.

 _"Shujo!_ " Momoi's exclaim fell in deaf ears as the Emperor stormed into the halls.

The women were all baffled and frightened at the Emperor's sudden arrival. The man's footsteps were heavy like a beast hunting its prey. Its eyes shifted at every door in the hallway, it was as if he saw and hear nothing. Not a word reached his ears, not even the gasped of shock and shrieks off the women as he made his way in the halls. Momoi followed the man as fast as she could, she somehow had the feeling why the man is there but she prayed to the Gods that is not the case, she prayed that she is wrong.

 _"Shujo,_ you cannot be here." Momoi tried reasoning with the man. It wasn't like him to be like this. "Please Your Highne—"

"Where is he?"

Momoi almost felt his stomach fell to her feet at the heaviness and coldness of the voice of the Emperor. She felt the hair in the back of her neck all stood to its ends. The man stopped and turned to Momoi looking at her straight in the eyes with his gold and red eyes, they were burning with furry. The informant forgot how to breathe for a second.

When the informant did not answer, the Emperor turned towards the hallways, scanning ever single room, until he had reached the last door. The ragged and tattered sliding door would pass as some spare room or storage room—however the Emperor Eye knew better. The lack of dust from anywhere between the gaps of the door told him it is regularly moved.

" _S-Shujo_ y-you are not allowed to access any room in this hall—"

"Quiet!"

Momoi gasped at the man's exclamation. Through her years living the in the inner court, never it had occurred that Akashi Seijuuro raised his voice, not to her. It would be understandable if it was Aomine, the fourth prince had always been quite temperamental, but Akashi Seijuuro, no, he had always been composed, collected—Akashi Seijuuro wouldn't. Momoi took a step back unconsciously shaking her head, no, this is not her Emperor, this isn't the eldest brother of the Imperial princes. This is someone else.

Her body went rigid and all she could do was to watch as the man opened the door open and stepped in.

"A-Akashi-sama?"

Momoi knew it was Furihata's voice, but she couldn't do anything, tears swelled in her eyes as she placed a hand over her lips trying to supress the ugly sobs erupting from them. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes as she heard his shriek.

.

.

.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Kuroko turned towards the door, the footsteps were uncharacteristically his brother's accompanied by something, it was like the man was dragging something with him as well. Kagami furrowed his eyes towards the door, for some reason he didn't feel good. His instincts were growling inside him. Hyuuga and Mitobe both took their defensive stance holding the sheaths of their sword ready to protect their King.

_SLAM_

Kuroko blinked as his brother's face revealed from the door. He was panting, and his eyes were now painted with an expression, however the expression made the teal haired prince's heart sink to the pits of his stomach. His golden eyes were glowing with sadistic furry. Kuroko felt an invisible forced knock the wind out of his lungs causing him to take a wobbling step back. The King of Seirin noticed the sudden movement from the prince and quickly went to his aid taking the prince's upper arm and back to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko could barely hear the King's question due to the volume of his heart pounding. The Emperor stood in the door unmoving, half of his body was concealed by the half of the door still unravelled. When Kuroko's eyes didn't tear away from the Emperor by the door, Kagami turned his eyes away from the prince and to the door. He let go of the prince.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything." The man said with a fake smile. Kagami could clearly tell it was not true, there was something in his eyes that he had not seen before the last time that he was there. There was a different kind of danger radiating from the man.

"No." Kagami said bowing his head in respect for the man who govern the land. "We've been waiting for your arrival."

" _I_ am glad then." The man said smiling.

Hyuuga shifted in his knees he couldn't help the unsettling feeling in his chest from just looking at Akashi Seijuuro. He could feel his palms sweating for some reason. There was something about his smile that it seems sinister. Like an overly sweet candy only to learn later it was laced with poison. The Minister felt that if he make the wrong decision and shift his eyes from the man, he will regret it terribly.

Kuroko stayed in his ground watching the room fill itself with invisible tension.

"You see I think I found something that belongs to you."

At that very moment Kuroko felt everything crumbling down his feet. His brother opened the door wider, his smile unwavering as he pulled something—or more accurately, someone, with him by the arm. The Emperor paid little attention the grip he had to the small arm in his hand as he drag him into the room. The trembling figure had his head lowered refusing to show his face to the rest of the occupants of the room.

"What is this?" Kagami asked.

Akashi smirked before pushing forward the figure who stumbled and slid to the floor falling to his knees in the middle of the room.

"Why not ask him yourself?" The Emperor said looking at the brunette on the floor. He then shifted his eyes towards Kuroko and narrowed his eyes on his younger brother, "Why not… _ask him_ yourself."

Kuroko felt his brother's piercing gaze on him. The prince slowly turned towards the floor. The poor brunette had still his head lowered, Kuroko felt the guilt filling him slowly. Furihata despite falling into this demise had still managed to think of this, to try and save the teal haired prince despite being the reason for his demise. His lips quiver and he wanted him to stop it, to just admit their defeat.

"Why this person doing here?" Kagami asked confused, he looked to Kuroko for answer but the prince had shut his eyes with pained expression. The lack of answer had made the King desperate for answer, the man knelt to level with the brunette before him whose face was still hidden from his sight. "What might be your business here, speak I say."

Kuroko shifted his eyes to his brother who stared at him completely placid expression. Silently the prince begged for his brother's mercy. However, none was given.

The brunette lifted his chin and his face became clear to the King. Wide eyes, brown locks and sun tanned skin. Hyuuga's eyes who watched from afar gasped at the sight, he shifted his eyes towards the Imperial Prince and to the Emperor. What was the missing prince of Seirin doing here in the Teiko wearing clothes for servants? Kagami stared at the face of his brother, with a trembling hand he reached to caress his cheek as if ensuring himself this was not a work of his imagination. He couldn't believe it, the warmth of his skin against his palm, his brother…had always been this close to him…and yet…

"Furihata." Kagami breathed his younger brother's name.

"Aniki…" Furihata called his voice breaking.

Realization hit the King of Seirin as the voice of his brother flooded his senses. He had always been this close to him and yet…and yet he was made to believe that he will never come back, that he had left him. His brother was hidden from him, by these men he chose to trust. His body trembled in anger as it filled his lungs and bloodstream. All those times he asked if they knew his brother's whereabouts, every single damn moment they told them they didn't know, every time they told him that he was _not_ seen—every time they lied to him.

"Take him." Kagami said to the Minister with a low growl. Hyuuga nodded hesitantly before taking the prince. Hyuuga shifted his eyes towards the King who stood slowly.

The room was filled with silence for a while until Kagami moved, his long strides moved forward to where the Emperor stood solely. His hand quickly removed his sword from its sheath, the King saw nothing but the man standing there. He spun quickly aiming for the man's neck with his sword when suddenly he felt something cold pressing against his neck making him stop.

Hyuuga gasped at the sight, it was too fast for him to even follow but now he couldn't believe what had occurred. The King was standing with his weapon an inch away from the Emperor's neck, while the man stood still in his position calm and unfazed, and the prince standing behind the King with calculated distance and bearing a sword he was pressing against the man's neck. Hyuuga blinked at the sword Kuroko was using, where did he get that? Turning towards Mitobe, the Minister was shocked to see the man unarmed, his own sword was now being used to threaten their King.

"How dare you!?" Kagami exclaimed however as soon as he moved a muscle he felt the blade press against his skin and causing Hyuuga to exclaim and Furihata to call his name.

Everything went still, the room's temperature quickly dropped.

"Drop your weapon."

His voice was cold, but it was sad, miserable…broken. Kuroko could not help the branded insticnts in his soul as he pressed the blade of the sword to the man's neck as he moved, his lips quiver and a tear rolls down his eye as he repeated those words;

"Drop your weapon…or I will _have to_ end you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering btw, there is no problemIF ever Kagami marries Kuroko and AKashi marrying Furihata in the story. Since it is set in medieval era, it's not huge deal then if marriages between in-laws happens. Sometimes royalties resort to this type of marriage to enclose fortune within the lineage, other than that in-law marriages are only incestuous in few context this include Jewish and Islamic Tradition


	34. The Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you waaaaait ( > . 

When the Miracles were born they were said to be born out of war, they were because war existed, they were born to either win it or prevent it. Normal people felt inclined to believe it, after all their gifts seemed to benefit the Empire especially in the time of war. In terms of strategy and abilities, Teiko had known to be invincible. The large population and the well-trained armies were for one, then there were the four princes and the Emperor. That was why it was said that anyone who dare threatens the throne of Teiko is either out of their mind or suicidal.

Unknown to many, the Miracles who were born out of war or as they said it, never wished for it. Though their heart could turn into stone in the battlefield, they knew the wrist and had seen it many times before. The bloodshed would replace the red of the Empire, and they had to carry in their shoulders the names and lives of the men they killed, of the children who would be left fatherless or orphaned, of the sacrifices of their decision.

War felt the same to everyone.

The sky that was bright a moment ago was filled with heavy and dark clouds, and for the first time after so long, the Crimson Palace of Rakuzan was filled with the call for war, a loud banging of the drums and trumpets screaming for an assembly of the men. The people left their home to gather in outside, confused and scared. The mothers quickly gathered their children as the armies marched back to the palace with urgency, while father secured their home.

As everyone prepares for the incoming war, a lone chariot paves towards the Emerald Palace. The horse's hooves resounded on the dirt with hurry. There was no time to waste and the occupants of the chariot knew this well, it wouldn't be very long until he shall be called to lead the army of the Emerald Palace to war. However he would not have that until he had secured himself of what he prices the most.

When the chariot stop right at the gates of the palace, the prince quickly climbed down and ushered the head priest down. The raven haired was completely unsure of what is happening, why he brought back to the palace.

"What are we doing here Shin-chan?" Takao asked as he found two of his female attendants and a Miyaji running towards them. "There is a war out there!"

"I know." Midorima said. "And that's why you need to return here."

"What?" Takao asked stepping away from the other, "I-I don't understand, b-bit i-if there is war, shouldn't I be—"

"You should be safe at all cost." Midorima said pursuing his lips.

"No…And what do you expect me to do, just sit here and wait for the news of your return? Or the end of this war?" Takao shook his head, "Do something, ask the Emperor to stop this!"

"You don't understand, and that is why you cannot stay in the capital either."

"Then tell me what I don't understand!" Takao roared angrily. "Tell me what I don't understand about how one can love someone so much and wish to destroy everything they have, to love someone so much and yet…"

Midorima felt bad for Takao, he knew that he had seen what happened before the alarm of the palace rung. Takao stared at Midorima, his silver blue eyes boring right at his green eyes searching for answer.

Midorima's lips moved as he shut his eyes out as if bracing himself for the bitterness of the words, "The thing about betrayal…they never come from your enemies."

Betrayal is always painful, perhaps it was what Akashi felt, he isn't sure but if it is, then he understood his pain, perhaps not thoroughly but to be betrayed by the one you cared for the most, there was no measurement enough to scale his pain. It was the thing about betrayal, it will never come from the ones you already know is willing to trade your soul for a piece of corn chip. Betrayal hurts because it always comes from the ones you trust, the one you care the most, the one you never expect to. In Akashi's perspective he was betrayed by his brother, his own blood and flesh, the same young man who he thought would never leave his side, to the same boy whom he cradled in his arms when he was born, to the same boy who stayed with him and mourn with him when their mother died, the same hand he held when they're father took his final breathe, and by a man whom he gave his whole trust that he doesn't in regular basis, the man whom he confided when he could not speak to anyone else, to the man whom he thought made him see clearer.

In Akashi's perspective he was abandoned by the people whom he trusted, there was nothing he felt but rage and pain. And perhaps he might never understand that kind of pain and for that he felt frighetened, because this war may take the only thing that prevents him from feeling the abandonment of the world, in the arms and warmth of those silver blue orbs.

"Shin-chan please…" Takao begged as he stared at Midorima, his voice trembling.

Midorima shook his head one last time and gripped Takao's upperarm, "You will be safe here. No one would think that the Head Priest of the Empire is residing in a lower house such as the Emerald Palace, stay inside until my return."

"How am I supposed to sleep at night that I know you are out there fighting a war? We need to convince your brother."

"It is too late." Midorima answered, "It has begun."

.

.

.

"His Highness has returned!"

Turning around Kiyoshi's quickly ran as he found a familiar sight, a face he somehow had felt he would never had the chance to see again. Wrapped in blanket and looking slightly confused and scared was his youngest son, Kiyoshi took the child in his arms and kissed the mop of his brown locks. He swore to himself that whatever decision his children would make in the future he would gladly support them, he believed in their own ability to take care of themselves even if most of the time the decision they make hurts him as their father.

When Furihata left the palace, Kiyoshi respected his decision, took it in like a bitter pill down his throat. He buried his worries and concern with his smiles and carefree gesture, he did not want to be away but if it was what he needed, if it was what he felt was right then so shall it be. He stayed there in hope of the day that when he found himself perhaps he shall come around. Even as a child Kiyoshi had always taken quite a special precaution on the youngest, unlike Kagami, Furihata was not brought in a safe environment, he was confused of his own origin, people expected less of him compared him to his older sibling.

"My son, you're back." Kiyoshi said as he pulled away and placed a hand over the brunette's shoulder. "How are you? How did you find your way here?"

Kiyoshi's eyes stared silently at the brown orbs staring right at him it was sad almost pained, Kiyoshi's eyes widen as he found the words in those brown orbs he had known for so long. He had seen it many times like that before but not as pained as now. Raising his head the former King watched his eldest son march in as his loud and heavy footsteps resounded in the halls of the palace. He saw a fire in his eyes he had not seen in many years.

Instinctively the former King pulled his youngest son behind him as he gestured to the attendants to take care of the prince.

Behind the young King the his party followed him, the air and smell of bloodlust emanated from the group. Kiyoshi stiffened as he watch his son walked towards him, there was a fire of rage and pain in his eyes.

"Your Highness!" Aida Riko quickly greeted the King as she went down in her knees.

"Gather all our men!" Kagami's voice resounded loudly, "Call everyone, all our allies as well, we have a war to win."

The word struck the former king like a lightning, he gasped and turned to look at the eyes of his own son, there was no hint of jest in them. the red of his eyes were like the red of the blood mixed with wine, his fire was nowhere close to the gentle and comforting warmth but rather his fire was like the fire of the forest in an angry summer, wrathful.

"What is happening?" Kiyoshi asked his son.

"War." Kagami replied gruffly. "Teiko had betrayed us."

Kiyoshi narrowed his brows in confusion, "But I thought you have talked with them I thought you were there too—"

"They _betrayed_ us!" Kagami repeated, "They took Kouki! They…they kept him and…"

Kiyoshi pursed his lips, somehow he didn't understand but his anger felt strangely directed somewhere else. It felt wrongly pointed to Teiko. Somehow…it seems like it was as if he was angry at someone not to Teiko. Was it to Akashi or perhaps to—before Kiyoshi was able to finish his thoughts, the King had slipped pass him and started directing orders.

" _Aniki_ , please listen to me this is a—"

"Stay out of this!" Kagami exclaimed at Furihata who tried to reason with him, "You will stay inside this palace and would have nothing to do with this war."

"Please you have to listen to me!"

Furihata's plea fell to deaf ears as Kagami stormed pass him, the guards quickly ran to pull Furihata out of the King's way and to his room. Kiyoshi watched as the reunion he wished for so long had to be like this. he could barely watch their exchange of words, it wasn't like this before, did the time they spent away from each other had destroyed what they had when they were younger?

.

.

.

"What is this?" Aomine asked as he marched in the halls, behind him looking distressed and confused is his consort. The loud drums and trumpets still resounded in the palace like an angry roar of a predator. The urgency and something else was thick in the air. It has been so long since Aomine had felt and scented this in the air, so long that it made the fourth prince's skin crawl in bitter memories.

The raven haired minister and council of Too turned to face the Prince with a curt bow to the royalty.

"Isn't that the signal for war?" Aomine asked his voice laced with confusion.

"It is." Imayoshi said his expression dark and serious. "Direct orders from His Imperial Majesty."

Aomine's eyes widen, "What? He didn't tell us anything."

Imayoshi frowned as he looked behind Aomine where the King of Kaijo and the Prince's consort stood looking completely shocked and confused. It was understandable, even Imayoshi himself was shocked at the sudden direct orders from the Emperor, and a blatant declaration of war to boot, usually it would take days until the Emperor declares a war, especially when this is only after the wedding ceremony of his own brother. It was almost strangely unlike the man.

"His Majesty declared war, it was not to be questioned." Imayoshi simply said, if the Fifth Prince was not able to ask questions, what more are they?

Aomine was lost, why would they declare war all of a sudden, why were they not informed, it was unlike his brother. Akashi was never the kind of man who fancied quick and abrupt decisions, not like this. something was amiss and somehow that made Aomine hesitate.

"Aominecchi?"

Aomine blinked out of his trance as he felt a warm hand on his arm, he turned to look at Kise.

"I will come with you." Kise said with determination.

"What?" Aomine almost exclaimed. "No, you're not even obliged to—"

"I'm married as well to this land as I am to you." Kise cut him off. "It is my obligation as an ally of this Empire, a part of it and as the consort of the Prince of Too. I am a King, I can fight."

Aomine pursed his lips thinking of the odds, he knows Kise is not weak but nothing is assured in the battlefield, is he ready to see him injured just like then? A few weeks ago he was just lying unconscious in the floor in the palace of Kaijo and Aomine almost lost it, was he ready to swallow that fact, to see him injured _again_?

"He is right." Imayoshi interrupted, "Unfortunately, he _is_ a part now of Too, and as your consort he has equal obligations in protecting this Empire he married himself into. He is a former King of Kaijo, we did not even force him into joining this war, and he volunteered."

"Aominecchi, didn't you vow, I am your _equal_?"

Aomine sighed, "I know, I'm just…alright."

Imayoshi nodded, "We shall discuss the strategy at the outer courts, all generals had been assembled."

"All?"

Imayoshi nodded, " _He_ shall oversee this again, as usual."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, "Who exactly are our opponents?"

"The Kingdom of Seirin."

.

.

.

"Muro-chin."

Himuro blinked out of his trance as he turned to look at the tall purple haired prince of Yosen. Himuro shook his head with a smile in his lips hiding his worries knowing fully well what the young man is about to ask. Murasakibara rarely spoke much, unlike his brothers his fluency with language had never been excellent, but the tone of his voice make up for it. Himuro spending almost half of his life by the side of the prince had learned the differences of the way he spoke, even if it was the same word—his name.

"I am alright." Himuro replied before briefly looking towards the balcony of where he is temporarily residing in the Crimson Palace, from the window of the room he could see a line of soldiers marching towards the outer court where the yard of the palace is.

"You're not."

Himuro sighed, he had forgotten, it wasn't just him who had learn so much about Murasakibara but the prince as well to him. He raised his eyes to meet with the lilac eyes of the Prince, he looked genuinely concerned of the other. The large hand cupped the side of Himuro's face.

"Something is bothering Muro-chin." Murasakibara said almost whispering.

"Yes." Himuro said as he took the large hand in his smoothing over the back of it with his thumb. He traced his skin with his fingertips lightly. "Are you not?"

"What do you mean?" Murasakibara asked.

"Does it not concern you, this war?"

There was a short silence before the prince answered, "It does."

Himuro hummed and nodded his head.

"I don't like it." Murasakibara replied.

"Nobody does." Himuro said quietly, "I'm sure your brothers don't like it either."

"Then why do they still do it?" Murasakibara asked with a hint of bitterness in his words, his muscle tensed.

Himuro shut his eyes, "Sometimes pain makes us do something we don't mean to, we find ways to appease it and sometimes we don't like it but we find a way to satisfy it. It's like a fire," Himuro placed a hand over the prince's chest, "here, and sometimes in order for that fire not to consume us we try to feed it something else."

"Feed it…with other's pain."

.

.

.

As the plan was explained to the soldiers and generals in the outer court, a lone shadow watched from afar, quietly. His lips quivered, he had done this so many times, he had sullied his hands with blood of many people before, however this time it felt wrong, despite his vow to their own mother, despite his love for his brother, it felt wrong. He had never hesitated to hold and unsheathe his sword before, he had never thought twice when his brother had given him an order, not until now.

Was this a punishment as well for his betrayal? To kill the man he loved with his own hands? Was this Akashi's way of punishing him, was this his revenge after all his lies?

Was this even his brother at all?

Kuroko gripped the sheathe of his sword perched in his side, he bit his lips remembering his words to the prince of Seirin. He was naïve to think that Akashi would not know, he was naïve that he thought he could continue with the lies, that Akashi would see pass the lies with the affection he had for the prince. He should have known, he is the one who had been with Akashi for so long, or perhaps the Emperor's favour of him had made him forget about it, his utter despise of lies. This what is exactly what he feared about the Emperor's love of thee Prince, it was not deep enough to forgive.

His love is wrathful.

And so is war.

Furihata Kouki is truly both a cure and a curse to Akashi Seijuuro.

The wind blew loudly shredding the last remaining of flowers of the cherry trees as the last gong resounded.

Heaven and earth were after all, never meant to touch.

.

.

.

Inside his consciousness it was dark. There was no floor or ceiling, it was just dark. His perception of time is impaired, he never recognize what time meant, time were for humans, time is an illusion made for humans, and he wasn't one. What was he? He didn't know. All he know is he is Akashi Seijuuro, his youngest brother has the most beautiful set of azure eyes that would rival the color of the sky in a cloudless summer afternoon, he has a second brother who loves to read, a third brother who loved sweets and had seems tower above most of the people, and his narcisstic but very skilled fourth brother. He was born on a winter night.

Since he was born he was trapped there in the darkness with no one to talk to, with knowledge he could speak of but no one hears him—or was usually shut out. He didn't understand what smell is, what tactile feels like, what music really sounds like. He was alive and not at the same time. He saw everything and felt everything, heard everything through the body of Akashi Seijuuro, a complete different yet the same Akashi Seijuuro.

He understand that the Emperor Akashi Seijuuro felt repulsed of him, he calls him a monster, he hates and fears him just like everybody else, just like his mother, just like his father, just like the priestess. A monster, a _beast_ with no body of his own, no memories of his own.

He was cradled in this empty space with emotions he did not own, feelings he doesn't understand, sometimes anger that he didn't know what for. It was heavy, painful and confusing. Every faces that appears before him were fake and envy smiles. He warned Akashi SSeijuuro about them every time, he told him and screamed to him hoping it would save him from the pain, hoping his cries would save _him_ from the pain as well.

Then he came one day, and he didn't know, it was just peaceful suddenly. When he felt his hand from Akashi, he felt real, _it_ felt real. It was as if for that brief time he is true, like he was truly peaceful. He didn't understand, but he always doesn't understand he just know and he knows it was peace. It was like heaven touching earth for the first time, and he saw them in his eyes, the serenity, the warmth and the calmness. And for so long he remembered what it felt like to sleep, to close his eyelids and be comforted.

However he knows it was wrong, something is wrong with the peace that was Furihata Kouki. He didn't fit into the picture. It was totally wrong. But he hears the calm drumming of the Emperor's heart, and like a sweet, sweet poison he gladly drunk it to drown all the years that they both felt empty.

"What are you humming?" The heterochromatic eyed Akashi asked his mirror image who was leaning against the floor head titled to the endless ceiling.

The red eyed Emperor stopped and looked at the man standing before him, "Are you sleeping? Is that why you are able to be here?"

"It is extremely exhausting to have a body."

The other chuckled humourlessly, "It is not having a body that feels exhausting."

"Then elaborate."

"It is having feelings." He answered.

"You were humming, what is it?"

"A folk song."

"You love music."

"It keeps occupied."

"What is it about?"

The red eyed Akashi chuckled again and looked at his mirror image,

"A beast."


	35. Beast's Song

_There was once a prince who lived a very long life, he was cursed by an evil spell he casted on himself, and he transformed himself from an ugly human and into a beautiful beast. He resided alone in a brick castle up a hill._

He blinked as he looked around him, he there again. It's becoming quite frequent that he found himself back into the inner depths of their consciousness. He had begun to wonder if the red eyed Akashi's consciousness unknowingly pulls him there. He walks quietly in the room as his footsteps created rippled under his bare feet. Looking ahead he could see a lone figure sitting on the floor, back leaning against the invisible wall behind him, and eyes closed as he hums a quiet familiar tune.

He's at it again, the heterochromatic eyed Akashi said to himself. Whenever he is pulled in the deep of their consciousness he would found him like this, humming the same tune. The figure stopped and opened his red eyes, he chuckled humorlessly.

"You are here yet again." He said quietly, his voice echoing through the endless depths of nothingness around them. "How long has it been? Two days, three, a week?"

"You cannot tell?"

The red eyed Akashi chuckled, "Of course I cannot. You should know that, yes?"

The heterochromatic eyed mirror image of the man sitting on the floor walks toward the other.

"You are humming again, the same tune."

"We share the same memories, so would you remind me how the song ends?"

The heterochromatic eyed Akashi blinked and paused. That is true. They share this space, this space of memories, consciousness, a depth of collections of everything intangible things between them, how is it possible that cannot he recall that song?

"It was my favourite folk song after all." The other said with nostalgia coating his voice. "Mother used to sing it too, she read me the story as well."

The heterochromatic eyed Akashi looked at the other, it was strange, he can feel it in him that he knew it, and yet he cannot recall it. It was like knowing the right words yet your lips won't move the way you want it. He could remember years decades worth of memories, rules, words, languages, tunes, and faces yet he could not remember what comes next after that line that his other self hums. Strange.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise stands in the middle of the cleared battlefield. Pulling the reigns of his horse, the blonde King turns to look at the wasteland before him. Blood had drizzled and colored the soil like iron, weapons and parts of a soldiers' armor lay uselessly on the ground. Bodies pile up on the corner getting haul by the cart. Being second in the command of the fleet, after his husband, Kise commanded the bodies to be gather and be lay to rest in a grave site. It was not really a very common thing to do in the battlefield, but Kise couldn't stand the sight of the massacre.

Every attack was like a blinded suicide mission. It didn't felt right to raise his sword at all, it didn't feel right, everything about this war, however he couldn't leave Aomine. He couldn't leave him alone here.

It's been two weeks, and all it has been were like them playing, slaughtering their way in. The army of Seirin is obviously outnumbered, they had tactic but it was not enough.

"What are you thinking?"

Kise didn't need to look to know it was Aomine, he knew his voice well, the sound of Aomine's horse against the dirt.

"Things." Kise replies reservedly. "What are we fighting for?

Aomine blinks at Kise's question. He fell silent for a moment, Kise is no fool, he is a King himself and he knew war always had reasons, yet they were not told of it. They were given orders from Akashi to lead the offensive forces of the army towards Seirin, to cease a sure way for the Emperor himself and so he could cease the Kingdom to himself. It doesn't sound like Akashi's plan at all, if Aomine didn't know better he'd say someone had taken his brother and replaced it with an imposter. Akashi is not low to cease a Kingdom just for fun, not after the very marriage ceremony. Akashi does not need more power than he already has.

What is the reason indeed?

"Is it power, is it land, is it freedom?" Kise asks looking at what is left before them, "I know, I said I would come to you to aid you, because Teiko is my home as well, especially now. But I don't know why am I doing this anymore. Why are we killing people for Aominecchi?"

"This is battlefield, Kise…people die."

"For what?" Kise interrupts turning to Aomine with creased eyebrows, "I know that Aominecchi, I know people die, you know I do. I know the risk, I just took down fifty people with my own sword, you think I don't know that? But tell me I killed these people for something; tell me these people died protecting something glorious, because I feel lost now."

Aomine swallows a growing lump in his throat. He didn't know anymore, this isn't how it used to be. There were reasons for everything, it used to be like that. Though sometimes it wasn't always obvious, but at least Aomine knew it was there, but now there is just…nothing. He feels like a puppet, walking straight into something he doesn't understand at all, and yet he still does it, praying it would make sense.

"They are our enemies." Aomine said as he pulled his horse to turn around, "We have won, I have no words for those who failed."

"That is not the point." Kise said following shortly after the dark skinned prince and his elegant black horse.

"Then what is the point?"

They both stopped and Aomine turned his horse to face Kise's, the couple stared at each other for the longest time before Kise cut it by looking down in his hand.

"What is the point?" Kise threw the question back at Aomine. "I agreed to be your behalf, but I never vowed to let you do as you will, to be subservient to everything. I never agreed to watch you slaughter blindly, to watch you destroy others, tell me what is the point, what am I fighting for?"

Aomine's grip tightens on the reigns, "And if I don't have any, would you leave me? Will you return to Kaijo?"

"No." Kise answered quickly. The coppery scent of the air filled them as the wind blew past them. "I'm not leaving you. I am not running away when you need me most."

"You overestimate your—"

"My what Aominecchi?"

Aomine turned his eyes away, what was he about to say? Was he seriously going to make Kise doubt his value for Aomine? The Prince stared right at Kise, the blonde looked at him placidly like he knew he would do that, that he knew he would say that.

"See? If I didn't stop you…you'd say things that you would be asking me for forgiveness later on." Kise chuckled humourlessly, "And let's face it, you're definitely too egoistic to apologize so either that we're going to have the first fight after our marriage or this would result to a petty war too. If I leave you now and return to Kaijo, would the man who will return to me be the same man I married?"

"I don't know."

Kise nodded and pulled his horse which proceeded to move pass Aomine as he was beside the man, he pulled the reigns to stop the horse right then.

"I will fight, but I will inflict the least damage I could to our next opponents." Kise said calmly, "I do not see the reason to kill, when they have no means of fighting I would let them go. I am not going against you, but I am not going to follow you blindly as well. I will continue to tell you that this is wrong because that is my job."

.

.

.

.

.

Takao closed his eyes as he sat quietly inside the aviary. The hawk that Midorima got him stood in a branch with it's observing silver eyes shining down on Takao, it's head titled slightly waiting for Takao to show the slightest sign of movement. The raven haired young man could feel the piercing eyes of the bird to his head, however he paid it no attention. His calmed his heart and breathing, his lungs were filled with the scent of the plants surrounding him inside the aviary and the water from small canals around the aviary.

It has been weeks since the war had started, and all the visions he sees were bloody and violent. Though he was able to assure himself of Midorima's safety through his visions, the end of the war is as clear as mud water. Even if Midorima is safe, if the war is not ever he as Midorima asked of him has to stay in the Emerald Palace, the days far from the prince is not easy.

The raven haired head priest had become highly dependent of Midorima, and to spend a night without him…he just felt vulnerable. The empty spot on their shared bed in Midorima's room still hasn't failed to cause him to bolt up in the morning. Then he'd remember he is in war.

He doesn't really know how war works, why people wages war, for the years he had spend back in his village, he was just hidden underground, the knowledge he knew were practical ones. Could anybody blame him for feeling utterly and completely lost? No, of course not. Takao took another deep breathe, he need to find a way to stop the war, perhaps his Hawk Eyes could tell him.

Then slowly his shut eyes were filled with images of the war, there were people lying on the ground, mutilated, and bloodied. Takao cringed. Then slowly the images changed, a horse, a regular stable horse, it was unlike the fancy horses that most soldiers brought with them. The other man looked surprised to see the rider, he chuckled, and laugh. The next images were blurry, it was too fast for him to understand, then it slowed again, one of them fell on the ground clutching the side of his stomach as blood pools down beneath him. The man lying on the ground moved his lips saying something—

"No!" Takao exclaimed loudly.

His voice echoed on the aviary making the Hawk startled and it quickly flew off, it's wide wings made a fluttering noise. Takao quickly stood up, his hands trembling as they lie in his side. No one has to die, no one should die, that's not how things are supposed to end.

.

.

.

.

"The numbers are not in our favour." Aida Riko said as she placed the reports down on the table.

Time is ticking and every fight were causing the awful amount of resources and man power. The decline is fast and Aida could feel the breath of defeat against their cheeks. She shook her head as she placed her hands in the table. She understood Kagami's reason, but was it really wise to just suddenly declare war against Teiko? Just when she thought Kagami had learned, they were back in square one.

"Your Highness, with all due respect the offensive fleet of Teiko led by the Fourth Prince and his consort are doing great deal of damage in the West." One of the commander said looking obviously distressed, "They progress in an unbelievable speed."

"How close are they?" Kagami said his voice firm.

Aida sighed; he cannot believe what she thinks he is thinking. Aida took the papers in her hands again and flipped through the pages.

"They will arrive at the capital by two days assuming none of our troops will be not be able to slow them." Aida answered.

"You Highness, what should we do?"

"Continue the counter attack." Kagami said, "Surround the castle with the 5th battalion."

"But your Highness, the 5th Battalion is the strongest troop; it's the biggest card we have in our deck!" Another commander said.

"And that is why it has to be there!" Kagami raised his voice boring his eyes at the man, the commander almost sunk down on his seat. "You need to make sure none of them will be able to touch my brother, the Prince."

Hyuuga who was standing behind Kagami exchanged looks with Aida, the man shook his head. There was no use in trying to reason with the young king, he had proved of this himself. He tried to tell him how abrupt and crazy it is to declare a war against the biggest empire in existence, not especially when he saw how the assumed gentle and weak fifth prince had almost slit the neck of their King without any of them realizing it. If that fact did not make the King think twice, nothing will ever do. Well except for the Prince, if only he would listen.

"But the rest of our troops are—"the commander shook his head, and licked his lower lips, "Your Highness they will be vulnerable!"

"They won't." Kagami said as he stood, "Tomorrow, before the sun rises, I shall join the 3rd troop."

"What?!" Aida quickly lost all her control.

Hyuuga quickly ran to stop Aida who was storming towards Kagami, taking the woman's arms and trying to pacify her.

"This is ridiculous!" Aida exclaimed as she tries to push Hyuuga to let go of her. "You are the King if you are in any way harmed by this, what are we going to do?!"

"I am not going to be killed, not by them." Kagami snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Why, because you are so can do so much more than those nine-thousand men that they slaughtered like it was the most natural thing in the world?" Aida barked back angrily. She stared right at the crimson eyes of the King, the boy she watched grow up inside the palace, the precious son of his friend. She simply cannot just sit still and listen to him take up on a suicide mission.

"I am not weak." Kagami replied as he slammed his fist loudly against the table. "I would rip them, part by part…for everything, for their betrayal, and I will make sure of it myself."

"For the expense of what?!" Aida exclaimed finally shrugging Hyuuga's grip off. "You are so ready to die for revenge."

Aida looked straight at Kagami's eyes, those eyes she knew so well, those crimson eyes that her friend cherished as much as his whole kingdom, probably even more than his own kingdom. She couldn't take it, she knew it was there, deep inside Kagami, the hatred for this, for war, but it is clouded with his overflowing emotions. She knows Kagami is not a weak man, she had seen it herself when the boy was younger, he was overflowing with expandable potentials. However, despite her belief in Kagami's ability and capacity, she knew that in his current condition, fighting the Miracles of Teiko is the most ridiculous thing to do.

She closed her eyes, praying for the Gods to save this boy, from all those pain she could see in his eyes.

"They will not stop." Kagami said firmly, "And so why shall we?"

"You cannot risk your life like this!" Aida exclaimed, "I understand that you need to make your men feel that they are not alone, but you could die!"

"I could die now, or tomorrow, what difference does it makes—"

"The difference is _us_!" Aida's voice rings loudly swallowing even Kagami's voice. The whole room becomes silent, the rest of the attendees just merely looked up at the two. The room fell in silence after a few beats.

Kagami lost for words himself. He always has the respect to the woman who substituted as their mother when the Empress died, the woman who looked after his younger brother when he wasn't there.

"The difference is when you die, there will be us! Your father, your brother, this whole kingdom! And you think what, we'll just roll over and get over it, yeah maybe the people, but what about your father, what about the prince? Have you thought of that?" Aida said with a firm voice. "Have you thought what would it be like for the prince, to know, that you died because of him."

Kagami pursed his lips and looked away, he swallows a building lump in his throat. A painful feeling swells in his chest as he remembers the day he hesitantly left his brother, the fear when he first saw him fell sick, the horror that filled every fiber of his muscles when he heard of his disappearance. Furihata had always smiled for him, he did his best not to be a burden even if he doesn't tell it to anyone, Kagami knew of his efforts. He looked up at him, idolized him and listened to him, even when the rest of the council of ministers saw him as an impulsive, hard-headed and foul mouthed prince, his brother believed that he was more than that.

"This is not you." Aida mutters before turning away and leaving the hall.

.

.

.

.

The night in Seirin is different, it was more humid, and the air feels thicker but not entirely unpleasant. Strangely, the sky is painted in a color that Kuroko had only seen in Teiko during cold winter nights, the blue of the sky was so dark that it looked like pitch black. There were no stars and not a moon visible within the vast expanse of the sky. If the situation is a bit different he would take his time and admire this rare moment, the sky reflected him, dull and silent.

He breathes in the air before he turns towards the simple tent behind him. No one would ever suspect the ordinary looking tent among the others would be the quarters of the man who sat on the throne of the Pheonix Empire. Quietly he comes into the tent, and the man who was sleeping a while ago was now sitting up and writing down. Kuroko had quietly watches his older brother writes down on a blank scroll with careful strokes of the brush. Since that day, Kuroko had not heard of him, he only spoke to Kuroko when he gave him his orders, and it sounded cold and angry.

He understood his anger, he understood his disappointment, but what he doesn't understood was why he felt different. He always seemed sad or angry, or both, it was like he was a different person entirely, yet the same.

"What hour would you be leaving?"

The question from his older brother almost caught Kuroko off guard, the man had never strike a conversation since that day in the palace and all of a sudden he is now asking him of the time of his departure.

"In two hours, shujo." Kuroko answered curtly. "Have you rested well?"

The Emperor stops from writing and turned to Kuroko, he chuckles humorlessly before going back to his work, "It is strange to hear that from you."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Inquiring of my well being." Akashi replies, he continued to speak without looking up at his brother, "I assumed you have loathed me after what I have deliberately done, you are in love with him, aren't you?"

Kuroko doesn't answer his brother's question. He didn't know what he really felt for his brother at the moment, he wants to hate him for making him draw his blade at Kagami, he wants to hate him for making Kagami hate him, but he for some reason he cannot, it felt like it was also due for him, like a just punishment for all the things he had kept away, for the things he decided for himself, for all his selfishness. A part of him wanted to blame his brother but another part of him blames himself for his brother's actions.

"I am surprised that you accompanied us here." Akashi said.

"I am the shadow." Kuroko answered, "It is impossible for me to leave you."

"Is it impossible for you to decline my orders?" Akashi asked. The Emperor places his brush back to it's case and turns to look at Kuroko. His golden eye was almost glowing. "If you see him, would you be able to still say those words to me, brother?"

Kuroko feels his heart hammering against his chest, something about the golden eye of his brother feels like burning at him, painfully. Kuroko shut his eyes, and the smile of the red haired king flashed in his mind. But this was his brother, a voice in his head whispers to him, Akashi is his brother and Kagami had threatened him, Kagami…is a threat to his brother, to Teiko's peace.

"I was able to bare my blade against him," Kuroko said as he opened his eyes, despite how his voice was clear and calm as the starless sky outside, his hands shake. "I would do it again, or more, if it meant for the Empire, if it meant for you."

Akashi didn't say anymore and turns away, he looked down on what he has written down, and frowned.

Still he couldn't remember that story, the song his other self hums in their shared consciousness, it is only a simple song, but it bothered him so much. No matter how much he tries to remember that story, the song, it never seem to occur to him.

Akashi traced the character he wrote with ink on the paper—

Beast.


	36. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ammmmm aliiiive, hehehe sorry for the late update BUUUUT dont worry because FINALLY I have finished LION and we are veeeeery very close to fionishing it, maybe I will actually finish it...today, kidding, but I'll update FOUR chapters today, why? Well You guys are awesome, that is why. AHAHAHA no actually i feel guilty for leaving for so long so yes, here's some please-dont-hate-me gift.  
> Also I wanna thank you guys for still hanging on and giving LION lots of loves. I hope I did not bore you. And I hope to hear from you again, thank you!!!

_There was once a prince who lived a very long life, he was cursed by an evil spell he casted on himself, and he transformed himself from an ugly human and into a beautiful beast. He resided alone in a brick castle up a hill._

He blinked as he looked around him, he there again. It's becoming quite frequent that he found himself back into the inner depths of their consciousness. He had begun to wonder if the red eyed Akashi's consciousness unknowingly pulls him there. He walks quietly in the room as his footsteps created rippled under his bare feet. Looking ahead he could see a lone figure sitting on the floor, back leaning against the invisible wall behind him, and eyes closed as he hums a quiet familiar tune.

He's at it again, the heterochromatic eyed Akashi said to himself. Whenever he is pulled in the deep of their consciousness he would found him like this, humming the same tune. The figure stopped and opened his red eyes, he chuckled humorlessly.

"You are here yet again." He said quietly, his voice echoing through the endless depths of nothingness around them. "How long has it been? Two days, three, a week?"

"You cannot tell?"

The red eyed Akashi chuckled, "Of course I cannot. You should know that, yes?"

The heterochromatic eyed mirror image of the man sitting on the floor walks toward the other.

"You are humming again, the same tune."

"We share the same memories, so would you remind me how the song ends?"

The heterochromatic eyed Akashi blinked and paused. That is true. They share this space, this space of memories, consciousness, a depth of collections of everything intangible things between them, how is it possible that cannot he recall that song?

"It was my favourite folk song after all." The other said with nostalgia coating his voice. "Mother used to sing it too, she read me the story as well."

The heterochromatic eyed Akashi looked at the other, it was strange, he can feel it in him that he knew it, and yet he cannot recall it. It was like knowing the right words yet your lips won't move the way you want it. He could remember years decades worth of memories, rules, words, languages, tunes, and faces yet he could not remember what comes next after that line that his other self hums. Strange.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise stands in the middle of the cleared battlefield. Pulling the reigns of his horse, the blonde King turns to look at the wasteland before him. Blood had drizzled and colored the soil like iron, weapons and parts of a soldiers' armor lay uselessly on the ground. Bodies pile up on the corner getting haul by the cart. Being second in the command of the fleet, after his husband, Kise commanded the bodies to be gather and be lay to rest in a grave site. It was not really a very common thing to do in the battlefield, but Kise couldn't stand the sight of the massacre.

Every attack was like a blinded suicide mission. It didn't felt right to raise his sword at all, it didn't feel right, everything about this war, however he couldn't leave Aomine. He couldn't leave him alone here.

It's been two weeks, and all it has been were like them playing, slaughtering their way in. The army of Seirin is obviously outnumbered, they had tactic but it was not enough.

"What are you thinking?"

Kise didn't need to look to know it was Aomine, he knew his voice well, the sound of Aomine's horse against the dirt.

"Things." Kise replies reservedly. "What are we fighting for?

Aomine blinks at Kise's question. He fell silent for a moment, Kise is no fool, he is a King himself and he knew war always had reasons, yet they were not told of it. They were given orders from Akashi to lead the offensive forces of the army towards Seirin, to cease a sure way for the Emperor himself and so he could cease the Kingdom to himself. It doesn't sound like Akashi's plan at all, if Aomine didn't know better he'd say someone had taken his brother and replaced it with an imposter. Akashi is not low to cease a Kingdom just for fun, not after the very marriage ceremony. Akashi does not need more power than he already has.

What is the reason indeed?

"Is it power, is it land, is it freedom?" Kise asks looking at what is left before them, "I know, I said I would come to you to aid you, because Teiko is my home as well, especially now. But I don't know why am I doing this anymore. Why are we killing people for Aominecchi?"

"This is battlefield, Kise…people die."

"For what?" Kise interrupts turning to Aomine with creased eyebrows, "I know that Aominecchi, I know people die, you know I do. I know the risk, I just took down fifty people with my own sword, you think I don't know that? But tell me I killed these people for something; tell me these people died protecting something glorious, because I feel lost now."

Aomine swallows a growing lump in his throat. He didn't know anymore, this isn't how it used to be. There were reasons for everything, it used to be like that. Though sometimes it wasn't always obvious, but at least Aomine knew it was there, but now there is just… _nothing_. He feels like a puppet, walking straight into something he doesn't understand at all, and yet he still does it, praying it would make sense.

"They are our enemies." Aomine said as he pulled his horse to turn around, "We have won, I have no words for those who failed."

"That is not the point." Kise said following shortly after the dark skinned prince and his elegant black horse.

"Then what is the point?"

They both stopped and Aomine turned his horse to face Kise's, the couple stared at each other for the longest time before Kise cut it by looking down in his hand.

"What _is_ the point?" Kise threw the question back at Aomine. "I agreed to be your behalf, but I never vowed to let you do as you will, to be subservient to everything. I never agreed to watch you slaughter blindly, to watch you destroy others, tell me what is the point, what am I fighting for?"

Aomine's grip tightens on the reigns, "And if I don't have any, would you leave me? Will you return to Kaijo?"

"No." Kise answered quickly. The coppery scent of the air filled them as the wind blew past them. "I'm not leaving you. I am not running away when you need me most."

"You overestimate your—"

" _My what_ Aominecchi?"

Aomine turned his eyes away, what was he about to say? Was he seriously going to make Kise doubt his value for Aomine? The Prince stared right at Kise, the blonde looked at him placidly like he knew he would do that, that he knew he would say that.

"See? If I didn't stop you…you'd say things that you would be asking me for forgiveness later on." Kise chuckled humourlessly, "And let's face it, you're definitely too egoistic to apologize so either that we're going to have the first fight after our marriage or this would result to a petty war too. If I leave you now and return to Kaijo, would the man who will return to me be the same man I married?"

"I don't know."

Kise nodded and pulled his horse which proceeded to move pass Aomine as he was beside the man, he pulled the reigns to stop the horse right then.

"I will fight, but I will inflict the least damage I could to our next opponents." Kise said calmly, "I do not see the reason to kill, when they have no means of fighting I would let them go. I am not going against you, but I am not going to follow you blindly as well. I will continue to tell you that _this_ is wrong because that is my job."

.

.

.

.

.

Takao closed his eyes as he sat quietly inside the aviary. The hawk that Midorima got him stood in a branch with it's observing silver eyes shining down on Takao, it's head titled slightly waiting for Takao to show the slightest sign of movement. The raven haired young man could feel the piercing eyes of the bird to his head, however he paid it no attention. His calmed his heart and breathing, his lungs were filled with the scent of the plants surrounding him inside the aviary and the water from small canals around the aviary.

It has been weeks since the war had started, and all the visions he sees were bloody and violent. Though he was able to assure himself of Midorima's safety through his visions, the end of the war is as clear as mud water. Even if Midorima is safe, if the war is not ever he as Midorima asked of him has to stay in the Emerald Palace, the days far from the prince is not easy.

The raven haired head priest had become highly dependent of Midorima, and to spend a night without him…he just felt vulnerable. The empty spot on their shared bed in Midorima's room still hasn't failed to cause him to bolt up in the morning. Then he'd remember he is in war.

He doesn't really know how war works, why people wages war, for the years he had spend back in his village, he was just hidden underground, the knowledge he knew were practical ones. Could anybody blame him for feeling utterly and completely lost? No, of course not. Takao took another deep breathe, he need to find a way to stop the war, perhaps his Hawk Eyes could tell him.

Then slowly his shut eyes were filled with images of the war, there were people lying on the ground, mutilated, and bloodied. Takao cringed. Then slowly the images changed, a horse, a regular stable horse, it was unlike the fancy horses that most soldiers brought with them. The other man looked surprised to see the rider, he chuckled, and laugh. The next images were blurry, it was too fast for him to understand, then it slowed again, one of them fell on the ground clutching the side of his stomach as blood pools down beneath him. The man lying on the ground moved his lips saying something—

"No!" Takao exclaimed loudly.

His voice echoed on the aviary making the Hawk startled and it quickly flew off, it's wide wings made a fluttering noise. Takao quickly stood up, his hands trembling as they lie in his side. No one has to die, no one should die, that's not how things are supposed to end.

.

.

.

.

"The numbers are not in our favour." Aida Riko said as she placed the reports down on the table.

Time is ticking and every fight were causing the awful amount of resources and man power. The decline is fast and Aida could feel the breath of defeat against their cheeks. She shook her head as she placed her hands in the table. She understood Kagami's reason, but was it really wise to just suddenly declare war against Teiko? Just when she thought Kagami had learned, they were back in square one.

"Your Highness, with all due respect the offensive fleet of Teiko led by the Fourth Prince and his consort are doing great deal of damage in the West." One of the commander said looking obviously distressed, "They progress in an unbelievable speed."

"How close are they?" Kagami said his voice firm.

Aida sighed; he cannot believe what she thinks he is thinking. Aida took the papers in her hands again and flipped through the pages.

"They will arrive at the capital by two days assuming none of our troops will be not be able to slow them." Aida answered.

"You Highness, what should we do?"

"Continue the counter attack." Kagami said, "Surround the castle with the 5th battalion."

"But your Highness, the 5th Battalion is the strongest troop; it's the biggest card we have in our deck!" Another commander said.

"And that is why it has to be there!" Kagami raised his voice boring his eyes at the man, the commander almost sunk down on his seat. "You need to make sure none of them will be able to touch _my_ brother, the Prince."

Hyuuga who was standing behind Kagami exchanged looks with Aida, the man shook his head. There was no use in trying to reason with the young king, he had proved of this himself. He tried to tell him how abrupt and crazy it is to declare a war against the biggest empire in existence, not especially when he saw how the assumed gentle and weak fifth prince had almost slit the neck of their King without any of them realizing it. If that fact did not make the King think twice, nothing will ever do. Well except for the Prince, if only he would listen.

"But the rest of our troops are—"the commander shook his head, and licked his lower lips, "Your Highness they _will_ be vulnerable!"

"They won't." Kagami said as he stood, "Tomorrow, before the sun rises, I shall join the 3rd troop."

"What?!" Aida quickly lost all her control.

Hyuuga quickly ran to stop Aida who was storming towards Kagami, taking the woman's arms and trying to pacify her.

"This is ridiculous!" Aida exclaimed as she tries to push Hyuuga to let go of her. "You are the King if you are in any way harmed by this, what are we going to do?!"

"I am not going to be killed, not by them." Kagami snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Why, because you are so can do so much more than those nine-thousand men that they slaughtered like it was the most natural thing in the world?" Aida barked back angrily. She stared right at the crimson eyes of the King, the boy she watched grow up inside the palace, the precious son of his friend. She simply cannot just sit still and listen to him take up on a suicide mission.

"I am _not_ weak." Kagami replied as he slammed his fist loudly against the table. "I would rip them, part by part…for everything, for their betrayal, and I will make sure of it myself."

"For the expense of what?!" Aida exclaimed finally shrugging Hyuuga's grip off. "You are so ready to die for revenge."

Aida looked straight at Kagami's eyes, those eyes she knew so well, those crimson eyes that her friend cherished as much as his whole kingdom, probably even more than his own kingdom. She couldn't take it, she knew it was there, deep inside Kagami, the hatred for this, for war, but it is clouded with his overflowing emotions. She knows Kagami is not a weak man, she had seen it herself when the boy was younger, he was overflowing with expandable potentials. However, despite her belief in Kagami's ability and capacity, she knew that in his current condition, fighting the Miracles of Teiko is the most ridiculous thing to do.

She closed her eyes, praying for the Gods to save this boy, from all those pain she could see in his eyes.

"They will _not_ stop." Kagami said firmly, "And so why shall we?"

"You cannot risk your life like this!" Aida exclaimed, "I understand that you need to make your men feel that they are not alone, but you could die!"

"I could die now, or tomorrow, what difference does it makes—"

"The difference is _us!"_ Aida's voice rings loudly swallowing even Kagami's voice. The whole room becomes silent, the rest of the attendees just merely looked up at the two. The room fell in silence after a few beats.

Kagami lost for words himself. He always has the respect to the woman who substituted as their mother when the Empress died, the woman who looked after his younger brother when he wasn't there.

"The difference is when you die, there will be _us!_ Your father, your brother, _this whole kingdom!_ And you think what, we'll just roll over and get over it, yeah maybe the people, but what about your father, what about the prince? Have you thought of that?" Aida said with a firm voice. "Have you thought what would it be like for the prince, to know, that _you_ died because of him."

Kagami pursed his lips and looked away, he swallows a building lump in his throat. A painful feeling swells in his chest as he remembers the day he hesitantly left his brother, the fear when he first saw him fell sick, the horror that filled every fiber of his muscles when he heard of his disappearance. Furihata had always smiled for him, he did his best not to be a burden even if he doesn't tell it to anyone, Kagami knew of his efforts. He looked up at him, idolized him and listened to him, even when the rest of the council of ministers saw him as an impulsive, hard-headed and foul mouthed prince, his brother believed that he was more than that.

"This is not you." Aida mutters before turning away and leaving the hall.

.

.

.

.

The night in Seirin is different, it was more humid, and the air feels thicker but not entirely unpleasant. Strangely, the sky is painted in a color that Kuroko had only seen in Teiko during cold winter nights, the blue of the sky was so dark that it looked like pitch black. There were no stars and not a moon visible within the vast expanse of the sky. If the situation is a bit different he would take his time and admire this rare moment, the sky reflected him, dull and silent.

He breathes in the air before he turns towards the simple tent behind him. No one would ever suspect the ordinary looking tent among the others would be the quarters of the man who sat on the throne of the Pheonix Empire. Quietly he comes into the tent, and the man who was sleeping a while ago was now sitting up and writing down. Kuroko had quietly watches his older brother writes down on a blank scroll with careful strokes of the brush. Since _that_ day, Kuroko had not heard of him, he only spoke to Kuroko when he gave him his orders, and it sounded cold and angry.

He understood his anger, he understood his disappointment, but what he doesn't understood was why he felt different. He always seemed sad or angry, or both, it was like he was a different person entirely, yet the same.

"What hour would you be leaving?"

The question from his older brother almost caught Kuroko off guard, the man had never strike a conversation since that day in the palace and all of a sudden he is now asking him of the time of his departure.

"In two hours, _shujo_." Kuroko answered curtly. "Have you rested well?"

The Emperor stops from writing and turned to Kuroko, he chuckles humorlessly before going back to his work, "It is strange to hear that from you."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Inquiring of my well being." Akashi replies, he continued to speak without looking up at his brother, "I assumed you have loathed me after what I have deliberately done, you are in love with him, aren't you?"

Kuroko doesn't answer his brother's question. He didn't know what he really felt for his brother at the moment, he wants to hate him for making him draw his blade at Kagami, he wants to hate him for making Kagami hate him, but he for some reason he cannot, it felt like it was also due for him, like a just punishment for all the things he had kept away, for the things he decided for himself, for all his selfishness. A part of him wanted to blame his brother but another part of him blames himself for his brother's actions.

"I am surprised that you accompanied us here." Akashi said.

"I am _the_ shadow _._ " Kuroko answered, "It is impossible for me to leave you."

"Is it impossible for you to decline my orders?" Akashi asked. The Emperor places his brush back to it's case and turns to look at Kuroko. His golden eye was almost glowing. "If you see him, would you be able to still say those words to me, _brother?_ "

Kuroko feels his heart hammering against his chest, something about the golden eye of his brother feels like burning at him, painfully. Kuroko shut his eyes, and the smile of the red haired king flashed in his mind. But this was his brother, a voice in his head whispers to him, Akashi is his brother and Kagami had threatened him, Kagami…is a threat to his brother, to Teiko's peace.

"I was able to bare my blade against him," Kuroko said as he opened his eyes, despite how his voice was clear and calm as the starless sky outside, his hands shake. "I would do it again, or more, if it meant for the Empire, if it meant for you."

Akashi didn't say anymore and turns away, he looked down on what he has written down, and frowned.

Still he couldn't remember that story, the song his other self hums in their shared consciousness, it is only a simple song, but it bothered him so much. No matter how much he tries to remember that story, the song, it never seem to occur to him.

Akashi traced the character he wrote with ink on the paper—

_Beast._


	37. Half Moon Lute

_There was once a prince who lived a very long life, he was cursed by an evil spell he casted on himself, and he transformed himself from an ugly human and into a beautiful beast. He resided alone in a brick castle up a hill._

_He believe that with such hideous physical appearance no one would ever dare to step a foot in his castle, that was fine he thought, he didn't need anyone else anyway, because people, human lives are too short and living or knowing them brings him no benefit at all._

_Humans live an inconveniently short life, he knows this and it is pain he rather not feel again._

_Inside that castle, it was dark and cold and the loneliness was so deep that it could drown any normal humans._

_The beast convinced himself that all he needed was himself, there were nothing else in the world to know because he had all the knowledge he needed—until one day a brave peasant happened to wonder up in the hill._

_The brick walls of the castle towered over the peasant, but the peasant stepped on, jumped over it and went right over it to the prince. The small peasant looked at the prince but not a fear laced the sweet and fragile expression, just like the beauty of a shining sun._

" _You are cold." The peasant said holding the prince's hand, "You must be lonely."_

_The peasant saw right at him, saw how the prince really ached at the fact how the world had been utterly unfair, how frightened the prince is to speak of this affair. The peasant shed the light at his dark castle just like the sun in the sky._

_The prince envied the light in the eyes of the peasant, how the walls of the peasant's heart was stacked carefully, so meticulously with love something that he did not see due to the time he spent inside the castle because of his pride that he used to close the doors of his soul and heart. Unlike the brave peasant, the prince was a coward, he could not face the fact of the human life, he ran away and convinced himself there was nothing more there is left._

_He feared to lose everything that he has left, of every precious thing he had, but a hand swayed him and pulled him out of the lonesome brick castle._

" _Spare me from your sympathies, you would never understand." The prince roared._

_But the peasant didn't give up on him, the peasant fought until he managed to make the prince understood, it wasn't merely sympathies._

_Finally, the prince was amazed by the very first beautiful taste of love._

_And finally he saw the world in a different color, the world that seemed to be unfair was now defined by the calmness and comfort of a human's warmth. It was fragile that it scares him, but it was beautiful that he loved it. He realized the world was not as empty and said as he used to think, it was painted and stacked with connections, bonds, and love._

_However…_

_He could not forgive the fact that he needed someone help in other to truly live, trapped with these thoughts he tried to cage the same feeling inside him behind the brick walls of his heart again. The prince who was so used to being all alone took his sun's existence for granted, and before he knew it the sun was starting to burn itself down. He had forgotten that time exist, that humans live an extremely short life._

_With trembling fingertips he slowly retracted them from the warmth as it slips off the sun's skin._

" _There are things that I rather leave unsaid." The prince whispers one last time as he quietly retreats back into the palace._

_That one thing he was unable to say…was his desire for a love that even time could not part, to someone who lived a very long time it was the only thing he could ever wish for._

.

.

.

" _Seijuuro, you have heard of this for so many times already." The Empress said a small smile grazing her lips as she pulled the blanket on the young prince._

" _But it is beautiful." The young prince replied._

" _It is." The Empress said as she placed a hand on the head of her young prince._

" _It must have been difficult for the beast." The prince said to his mother. "He shall live in a very long time watching humans come and go, seeing numerous faces and still none of them would be the peasant's face."_

" _Indeed." The Empress said as she combed the bright red locks of her son with her fingers. "No love is ever the same."_

" _Really?" The boy asked wondering, "Is your love different from others?"_

_The Empress chuckled at the question of his six years old son, a very tiny prince and yet so much intelligence._

" _Of course," she replied taking the small hand in hers and kissing the top of it, "Do you love me, Seijuuro?"_

" _Yes Mother."_

" _Do you love your brothers as well?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you think it is the same?"_

_The small child blinked and shook his head._

" _We love people almost with the same intensity, but not the same." She said quietly, "One day, you will find someone that could hurt you more than anything in this world, and that is because you love them a lot."_

" _I don't want to be hurt, mother."_

_The Empress smile fell at the answer of her son. Something bitter and sad danced in her chest as she looked at the heterochromatic eyes of her eldest son. She pursed her lips and looked at him with warmth in her eyes._

" _You will be hurt, and when you do it will be very painful." The Empress whispered._

" _Why?" The small child asked, "I am the crowned prince, people protect me to keep me away from hurting, why do I need to be hurt?"_

" _Sometimes people need to feel, to be hurt to understand what truly is important." The Empress answered. "Because the things that hurts the most, the people who hurt you the most are the people that mean a lot to you. Your enemies may inflict you injuries but none of them would be able to hurt you as much as the people you love most. And you need to know who the important people to you are because you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life regretting that one time that you didn't."_

.

.

.

A light knock in the door of his room ended the weeks of silence of his room. After arriving back in the palace everything seemed to feel even gloomier than before, than the time that his brother left him, than the time the Queen died. The servants were told not to speak to him, all information about the war was forbidden to discuss with the prince and he was not allowed to leave his room either, anyone who saw him were mandated to bring the prince back in his room and if he does manage to escape anyone who should have been able to bring him back will be punished severely. The last thing he wanted was someone to be hurt because of him.

"Who is it?" Furihata asked standing from his seat.

"It is I."

Furihata's eyes widen at the familiar voice, the door opened revealing his father. The former King, Kiyoshi Teppei walked into the room alone. The man closed the door behind and waked towards his son. It felt like years since the man saw the young boy. He noticed the barely touched food in the prince's table and it almost made his heart fall in his gut. He wanted to ask him how he is fairing but somehow he knew already the answer to that.

"Father." Furihata said as he bowed his head in greetings to the man, it was a habit that had stuck in him with his constant servitude to the court of the Emperor of Teiko where everyone is of higher rank than him. "I am not aware you are allowed to visit me."

"I am not." The former king answered. "But I am your father, I could not seem to sleep knowing you might not be sleeping well either."

"Please do not worry of me, if _anki_ would realize your absence he might do something." Furihata said with genuine concern.

The King chuckled, "Your brother sound very frightening when he is angry, however deep inside he isn't like that."

The prince didn't know if he should trust that word now, pain changes people, anger and rage as well. Sometimes people do things they normally don't, he wanted to tell his father that but he would love to divulge himself of this for now. For a moment he wanted to close his eyes, speak his name, and the face that he would be reminded of would not of an angry King but the kind hearted and grinning brother he has.

"Seat, it has been so long since we spoke." The King said.

Furihata did just as his father told him, and they sat facing each other next to a tall glass window. When he was younger his father would seat him in his lap and asked about his day, sometimes despite his busy days he would come to their room and wish them good night. He may not be the best king, they may not have ruled over the greatest kingdom or most powerful one, but he is a great father.

"You still have not told me why you left." The man said with a hint of bitterness in his words, "Truth to be told, I am a bit sad of your departure."

"Are you angry?" Furihata asked. "Are you mad that I left the Kingdom?"

The former king shook his head. "I have always told you and your brother that no matter what your decisions would be I will support that, I believe in both of you."

"Thank you…father."

"Tell me, what made you leave us. Was it me?" the King asked, the last three words came in a whisper, almost shy and sad. The King was always told by the ministers that he lacked to control the two princes and that was why both of them never grew up like most royalties did, he let them interact with the commoners, the servants and let them befriend the normal kids. People had always challenged his ability as a parent, especially when the Queen died and he refused to take any more consort or wife.

"Father, it is not you." Furihata answered resting his hands in his lap, "It is not you, you are the best father that _aniki_ and I will ever have. You did your best raising us, and I must apologize that I grew up the way I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I am…I left like a coward, disguise myself into a servant to a faraway land…and I have caused a war." Furihata said with lips quivering.

He closed his eyes briefly and he was filled with horrible images of the day he left Teiko, his brother's horrified expression, the tears that slid down the Fifth Prince's cheeks as he bare his blade at his brother, at the man he loves, and the expression in Akashi's face as if he was a whole different person.

"When brother declared war, he declared it in the context that they had held you captive without telling us, that they should have known and yet they decided to keep it from him." Kiyoshi said. Unlike what most people think, Kiyoshi doesn't think the reason behind the war is the Furihata's disappearance. When Furihata didn't seem to understand what the former King is getting at the man sighs and looked at the tall window beside him. The clouds were looming sadly in the horizon. "Your brother is not angry because you were there, he is angry that the Fifth Prince knew of this and didn't tell him."

" _Aniki_ is angry because Kuroko-denka withheld him the information?"

"That is how I see it." Kiyoshi said quietly. "He felt betrayed, perhaps."

"Betrayed…"

"Did you know that your brother was planning on asking The Emperor of Teiko for the hand of the Fifth Prince in marriage?" Kiyoshi asked quietly.

Furihata nodded his head remembering the day when the Fifth prince told him of his feelings for his brother. He remembers the bliss in his face, the rose color tinting his cheeks when the Fifth Prince said he is speaking with Furihata's older brother. And that was why it pained him to see Kuroko raise his blade to his brother.

"Yes." Furihata said in a small voice, "The Fifth Prince told me so."

Kiyoshi nodded his head, "He loves him, I know…I've never seen him with that look in his face." The man said lacing his fingers together. "And it must have felt horrible, he thought that the prince lied to him by hiding you, hiding information about the person he should have known meant the world to him. It made him irrational because this is the person he loves the most. Understand that he felt _betrayed_ and _lied_ to by the person he was ready to give everything to."

Furihata's eyes widen. His lips quiver.

" _Kouki."_

Furihata's heart curled into his chest remembering the smooth and cold voice that used to call his name with this strange tone of both endearment and indifference.

Betrayal…pain…anger…Furihata bit his lower lip, he finally understood. The Emperor, he and his brother felt the same. Akashi had been nothing but kind to him, he tried to do his best to spare him from everything that his idiocy had put him into, he listened to him, spoke to him like he was not a bother that he really is. Akashi had done nothing to deserve his lies and yet he did, for all his selfish desire to walk away from his previous life, from his title, he let him fall into his lies.

"Tell me what happened there." Kiyoshi said inching closer to reach his son's hand. "I know that look."

"I did something horrible to the people that treated me nothing but kindly." Furihata answered feeling the tears threatening to stream down, "I-I want to say sorry to that person, father. I-It wasn't the fifth prince's fault…i-it is really mine. I-It should be me out there!"

Furihata tightened his grip in his father's hand trying to find some kind of solace in him. The pain was great, tears streamed down his face messily, like a pitiful child he once were.

"All these people are in pain, because I was selfish!"

Kiyoshi shook his head and stood up and brought his son in his arms. After his eldest son left, Fuirhata was told to _not_ become like his older brother, to put the interest of the kingdom first, always, before himself, it was drilled into him. He never did anything for himself, he sat quietly in every gathering listened to people and how they made decisions for him. Unknown to Furihata, Kiyoshi was sadden to see this, to look at how people spin his son's fate. Sometimes he wish and wanted him to be selfish, to do something for himself.

It was never his son's sin that he wanted to have something that he can call himself, to do something for himself.

"You were not." Kiyoshi said almost in a whisper, "You were…very courageous."

.

.

.

The dusk was going to break soon, the silence of his room is deafening. He stood there quietly, alone in his room looking at his armor laid in the table. He closed his eyes and Aida's words came flooding in his ears. He felt regret for raising his voice at his own brother, he was supposed to protect him but somehow he didn't feel like he was doing it right. He clenched his hand into a fist, he swore on the deathbed of the woman who treated him like a real son, the Queen, that he will protect Furihata as his brother, and as a way of thanking her for looking after him despite them having no relations at all. He thought what he had been doing is right, he thought that this way he will be able to protect Furihata…but somehow now it seems like he was merely salvaging his feelings, the anger and frustration from the fact that Kuroko lied to him about everything.

And yet somehow he couldn't let that go, because he trusted him most. He loved every words he wrote to him, despite their distance he never once took him off his mind, not that he could though. Kuroko had always known that Furihata was that close to him, he could have told him that his brother is with them, in that palace, probably in the same court as him that very night they first met and yet he said nothing.

In a context it could be seen that they had taken captive the prince of Seirin and decided to withheld the information to Seirin despite their peace agreement before. The people saw it that way, and somehow, Kagami felt as if he was lying to them as well…for that wasn't why he declared war. Aida was right, this was just some pitiful call for anger, to establish his pain, a pitiful cry, but he isnt a child anymore, nor a simple soldier who raised his fist to everyone who offended him. Today he is a King and thousands of people were battling outside for a cost that never existed in the first place.

The wind quietly blew and Kagami sighs at the cat like steps in the balcony of his room. It could have fooled everyone.

"You found the palace." Kagami said quietly as he placed a hand over his weapon, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

The King didn't need to turn to know who it is. He knows well who is it, it had always left him wondering before why his footsteps were like that, it was different from everyone else, most people's footsteps would give off their weight, their gait and their physique but this one is different, back then he thought it was perhaps because he was the fifth prince and he rarely needed to walk around that his footsteps became as quiet as the wind, however after that confrontation he realized it was different. He is so skilled that he is able to hide his own footsteps from others, a critical information to know a person before even looking at them.

"Are you here to kill me?" Kagami asked. "Is that what you do?"

"It is." The soft voice finally answered.

Kagami wanted to cry and fall in the floor on how much he missed that voice that it made his knees buckle. He wanted to turn around so bad and collect that body in his arms, then he would knew his warmth once more. He would smell the rain and the wind in his skin once more. But today he is there to kill him, to finish what he was unable to do.

"I figured that this is how you do things," Kagami said quietly, "to weaken the whole flock you just need to kill the one who leads them, right?"

"It is sometimes very strategic." Kuroko answered.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Do you wish to die that badly?"

The room fell in complete silence, Kuroko noticed that despite the man's words his hand never left the sheath of his sword. Kagami is a great soldier and it is his instincts that make him unable to leave the weapon when an obvious threat is present.

"You seem so ready to kill me." Kagami said breaking the silence before turning to face Kuroko. He was shocked when he realized that instead of covering his features he simply wore a _ruqun_ , the upper garment was pale blue almost washed to white while the skirt is ash gray which was tied with a white sash. On top of the garmets was a wide sleeved _beizi,_ which was colored like the fading blue of the sky and the almost similar to Kuroko's hair. It was beautiful. His skin glowed as he stood behind the darkness of the sky. It was ironic that he dressed beautifully just to kill him tonight.

"Are you not even worried that I have passed unscratched from your men?" Kuroko asked.

"I thought it was given." Kagami said, "After all, it is you."

"Your brother is a few doors from this room I know, aren't you at least concerned that after I kill you I would go after him?" Kuroko asked as he took another step forward. Unlike the ones he killed before Kagami didn't show any signs of fear, the King stood there looking at him.

"Your job is to kill me." Kagami said plainly, "There is no need to do more than that. Once I am killed my brother would be disposable for you and your pals."

"You underestimate your brother." Kuroko said.

"Oh, yeah…of course you should know."

Kuroko stopped from his tracks as he heard the bitterness in the man's words.

"You should know since you've been all chummy with him these past few, what again, _months?"_ Kagami laughed humorlessly, "Wow, they were right about me, I'm an idiot. My brother was right under my nose and I didn't know, I didn't even see it coming."

"You know that I am here to kill you yet you chose to speak of this?"

"Well, why not?" Kagami said as he unsheathed his sword. Kagami was fast and caught Kuroko off guard, none of his body language suggested him that Kagami would weild his sword. The tip almost reached Kuroko's chin however the King didn't press any further he stood there watching the other's expression. "I would fight for the answers I need to hear from you, even if it kills me in this room."

"You are upset."

"Well isnt that good for you…you don't seem to feel the same." Kagami said in sarcasm, "Well good for you because you know it fucking hurts. _I_ believed in _you_ , because that's what I should do right? I trusted you, I told you everything."

"I can't say I am sorry." Kuroko murmurs. "I would have done the same if given the chance."

"Well that was comforting."

Kuroko clenched his fist remembering the first time he saw Furihata, the words of a courageous soul who wanted to break the shackles of the fate he was destined. He would have done the same even if it were to be repeated, he would have taken Furihata's hand once more.

"I lied and I would do it again for a chance to change someone's fate, to take them away from what they thought were their destinies, destiny that was decided for them…it could have been change, that was what my mother always told me…and yet I was a product of one." Kuroko replied. "I was told the moment I learned to speak that my destiny is to keep my eldest brother safe…from _everything_. I was told that my purpose is that, to wield a sword and pass judgement to the wrongdoings, anything that shall tarnish the gold and the flame of the Phoenix Emperor is a threat and I must eradicate it. I never know anything aside from that, I never questioned it. I continued blinding obeying like a good son that I thought I am. Then I met your brother. He was scared when I saw him, inside a steel cage, I know he could have been praying that you come that night and rescue him but he never spoke your name, he could have gone back here, back to his old life where he would be comfortable, where you will be there, these walls as well to protect him. But he didn't. He told me that he would give me everything, his name, his belongings, all for the sake of _change_.

To you or maybe to other it was selfish, but what I saw isn't that. I saw someone who wanted to evolve; I saw a courageous risk taker who dares fate. I saw a man I always wanted to become."

"But you are different…because you would rather be here and kill me."

Kuroko shook his head, "This is not how I wish to meet you…or see your end."

"Then why are you here?"

"You wanted my answers."

Kagami looked at Kuroko and noticed the other didn't bring any weapons with him, a really stupid decision if anyone would be asked. But Kuroko isn't stupid, he should know that he stand no chance with a well-trained warrior like Kagami with no weapons. Did Kuroko purposely went there to explain himself…to Kagami?

"Today, I want to say good bye." Kuroko said in a soft voice. "I may not be able to do so later."

Kagami noted Kuroko's words, _later_ , it meant that the troops from Teiko knew of that they will be launching an attack at the break of the dawn. Kagami swallowed thickly, they knew they would attack today, and they have prepared.

"Are you asking me to stop, are you doing this to tell me to step back?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami's eyes for a moment, the young King's crimson eyes were darken by the room making it look like the color of dried blood, however something in it seemed alive, it always had this sense of realness, of rawness in them, a fearsome rawness and rough truth, it was almost opposite of Furihata's eyes.

Kagami was like the fearsome fire, warm but it could be wrathful, it burns and at the same time it is attractively bright, while his brother, Furihata was like the earth, people look down upon it, sees it as an unchanging, stagnant and common but the truth it is a kind and generous soul, ever giving and selfless.

"Would you?"

"You know my answer that is a stupid question." Kagami answered plainly looking back at Kuroko's almost glowing blue eyes.

"I wanted to…try still." Kuroko said almost whispering. "I wanted to say my good bye, perhaps I wont have the time later…to afford to bid you good bye. A battlefield is very unpredictable. I am as unprepared as you are to what would be the result."

"You are saying that you could be killed." Kagami said, his chest tightened as an image of an injured Kuroko Tetsuya flashed in his mind.

"Yes." Kuroko replied. "As I said nothing is definite in the battlefield. You and I, who would know if any of us would return, perhaps I am merely salvaging what is left of me…of _this,_ of what we _had._ "

"Then just turn away." Kagami said clenching his hands into a fist.

"Would you leave Furihata-kun if I ask you to run away with me, _now?_ "

Kagami opened his mouth to answer but he found himself lost for the right words, was he ready to leave his brother in the middle of this war, for Kuroko, to leave his brother _again_?

"My answer is the same Kagami-kun." Kuroko said quietly. "Just like you…my brother needs me, right now especially."

"But you love me."

"I do."

Kagami felt his jaw tighten at the other's words. Kuroko had always been straight forward, he spoke with certainty, however if one would look closely they would see his broken pieces that he tries so hard to lace with that confidence. Kuroko's eyes glisten in the dark, he looked down on the floor for a brief moment enough for Kagami to see his inside break. His feelings for him were not to be questioned, Kagami saw the pain in it, it almost was the same as his.

"It's not a question." Kuroko said in a light manner, "However, I understand if my previous actions caused you to think otherwise. Before I leave this room, the last thing I want you to know, if this would be the last time words we shall speak to each other, is that not for a single moment I have forgotten of you, I think it is impossible to un-love someone."

"Don't do this." Kagami begged as he finally took one step forward, his hand leaving his weapon and aching to reach to Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head putting a hand on his chest feeling it melt at the other's voice pleading him. Kagami is a King, he is armed and Kuroko isn't and yet he chose to beg him instead to take him there, kill him when he had everything tipping in his side. His lips quiver, his body finally betraying him and he froze in his spot, and as Kagami's footsteps resounded in the floor he felt his body uncontrollably shaking in anticipation of the other's warmth.

"I love you." Kagami said.

Kuroko felt the hard wall he placed between him and Kagami break and crumble into pieces.

"Just turn around and leave." Kagami begged. "Please."

Kuroko bit his lower lip as he took a step back, he raised his head to look one last time in Kagami's face, he could feel hot wet tears running down his cheeks like a helpless child. Shaking his head, Kuroko bid his good bye with an apology.

"I'm sorry."


	38. Immortal Rain's Reverie

It rarely rains in Seirin, though there were parts of the land where rainforest grows, the capital is known for its almost hellish humidity during summer where almost no rain falls. During rainy days however, the capital's biggest dilemma would be the seemingly unending rain and strong winds. Whenever rain comes, the night before the air would be cooler, but this time it was different. As the rain drips from the heavens down to the bleak soil, no mercy were blessed to the souls of the men who stood waiting and bracing for the war that will be written down in the history of Seirin, if there ever remained any of the Kingdom after.

The sound of the rain was a requiem to the brave souls with uncertain futures ahead. Today might be the last fight some of them would do, no one could truly tell.

The King stood in the first line, next to him is a young general who at that very moment was holding and looking down on a small locket. Despite the usual poker face the warrior had mastered throughout the years, Kagami could still read the man's expression, perhaps for all the time he spent with the expressionless teal haired prince, the King had become fairly good with reading deep seated emotions.

"Who is it?" Kagami asked his voice piercing through the silence.

The young general's lips turned to a small smile, "My wife, Your Highness." He said as he handed Kagami the locket.

Kagami took the item in his hand with care, the cheap accessory says nothing of the price of the memory of what is inside. A beautifully sketched image of a dark haired woman is encased in the small locket, she is smiling.

"Your wife is beautiful." Kagami said as he returned the item.

"We're expecting a daughter in two months." The man replied as he looked ahead, "When she is born, I want her to see peace, and for that today I will fight."

Kagami stared at the man for one longing moment, for that brief second he remembers the first time he saw his father went to war. That day his brother was sleeping soundly in his room, oblivious of all the pain and anguish of war.

_"_ _Father, where are you going?"_

_"_ _No where."_

_"_ _Are you going to war, just like Aida-san said?"_

_The King turned to his son and placed his hand on top of his youthful head, the head that shall be wearing the crown in the near future._

_"_ _I want you and your brother to live in the world without fear of the food you are putting in your mouth would be poison or not, I want that world for you, for your brother…for the people." Kiyoshi knelt down to level of his son. "To fight for the future you desire for the betterment of others, it is the greatest honor."_

_"_ _And if you die?"_

_Kiyoshi smiled, he understood the worry off his son, despite being young and despite everything that the council of ministers told about him, Kiyoshi believed that his son thinks just like a royal blood. Even at such young age, Kagami had been brought up to the harshness and reality of war and becoming a royal blood._

_"_ _People die in wars. But at least I died for a cause." Kiyoshi placed a hand on the prince's head, "In time I don't return, look out for your little brother."_

"You will return to them." Kagami whispered before looking at the man, "Even if it kills me, I will bring you back to them… _alive_."

"Y-Your Highness t-that's—"

"Your daughter, you have to see her, tell me her name."

Kagami smiled one last time, as he heard the incoming sound of the horses.

It has begun.

The sun didn't show itself in the horizon covered with the thick gray clouds. The troop all faced forward welcoming the march of death before them.

The color of their uniform were almost similar to the color of the Seirin's army, however standing proudly behind the marching army is the familiar symbol of the half phoenix in full flight. Their number were impressive as usual, however what Kagami didn't expected is the man riding in the first line—the Emperor himself, next to the man almost fading into the background if not due to the black veil hiding the rest of the face from nose down is the fifth prince—Kagami would never be wrong about the fifth prince. He knew him even with his face hidden.

"Don't hold back!" The young general shouted.

The Seirin's army shouted back with fierce and fire.

Kagami looked at the sight before him, he imagined before dying in a war, fighting fiercely with a sword in one hand, drenched with the blood of his enemies and of himself. Kagami imagined the day he would die, he would die protecting something, he imagined death would be bleak. He didn't knew death would be beautiful, he didn't knew death would dress himself as a lover, a quiet and comforting warmth, a wise prince and gentle words.

Death is indeed quite deceitful.

"Fight until there is none left!" The young general shouted, "Fight until the lost drop of your blood, for Seirin!"

"For Seirin!" The men shouted back.

Kagami saw the glimmer at Kuroko's eyes for a second and before the man could start he beats him to it and raised his sword over his head.

"For the Kingdom of Seirin!"

.

.

.

"The Emperor has been acting strange lately." Kise said as he looked ahead, today marks a battle he would never forget. It could end up with a death of someone he treats as part of him, a part of Aomine. As the rain pours down from the gray clouds above them as if the heavens understood the hearts of the people, Kise placed his palm facing the sky. "I somehow feel sad."

"You dislike war that is why you feel sad." Aomine said as he stood next to Kise as he pulls his horse along. "When you get used to it, you start to feel nothing."

Kise turned to look at Aomine, his eyes were looking ahead. Everyone could have been fooled to think Aomine indeed felt nothing, his lips were pressed in a tight line, there were no trace of obvious sadness, or regret in the man's eyes, but Kise knew better. The blonde King took the navy haired prince's hand in his, taking the space between his fingers as he pressed himself close to his arm. People always taught that the five sons of the former Emperor of Teikou were gifts of the Gods of War, and they were born to rise victorious in every way. Aomine being the explicitly gifted with skills in battle, had always been thought to be a monster hungry for nothing but victory and the blood of his enemy, surely as a child people expected him to hunger for it, to feel nothing but excitement in the face of war.

But Aomine just like everyone, is a human.

"It is not weakness to feel." Kise murmured.

"It is why I shall continuously find a need for you to be with me." Aomine said as he squeezes the warm hand in his. "You feel too much, and I don't."

"I wish we could fall asleep and wake up when its alright again." Kise said closing his eyes. "I'd love to believe that ignorance is a bliss."

Aomine shook his head. Even how much he wanted to fall deep into that fantasy, the prince knew the truth. The things that people fear, the things that makes people weak, that ails them, it doesn't disappear just because one closes their eyes, they may not see it, they may not feel it anymore, but the fact that it is there will never change.

"Your pain will not go away just because you close your eyes to it, the things that frighten us will not go away and disappear just because you close your eyes to it, you merely don't see it." Aomine said. "When people you love die, you can deny it for all you want, for as long as you want, but the fact that they will not come back is unalterable."

"Don't speak like that."

"Tetsu won't die…and he will not allow Akashi to die either." Aomine said with a firm voice. "I don't worry about whether or not they will get out of that war _alive_. I know they will. It's not being boastful it is merely stating the facts."

Kise looked at Aomine, the young king had not known that Kuroko is brought to battlefields as well. All those years he saw Kuroko as a fragile and dearly love prince, his hands held herbs and flowers, he speaks with special delegates, supported his brothers in the side lines. Kise never thought that the quiet and composed prince he knew once as a child would be on par with Aomine when it came to skills using the blade. Kise had never seen Kuroko fought before, but somehow the confidence and trust that the fourth prince shows to Kuroko's ability is enough.

Aomine had seen many people fight, he knows almost everything when it comes to fighting and combat, to be regarded by him would mean a lot.

However, unlike Aomine, Kise felt frightened. Somehow, despite knowing Kuroko and Akashi getting out of that war in one piece, something deep seated inside him told Kise that it would not be the same. He doesn't know what exactly it is, but something had been amiss since their departure from Teiko. It was as if a piece of them were forcefully torn off them.

"Then what are you trying not to close your eyes to?" Kise found himself asking.

If it is not their death that he is afraid of then, what is?

"Didn't you ask me the same question before?" Aomine said almost in a quiet voice. "' _Would I be the same man you met after everything?'_ I fear that this war would take a large piece of my brothers I once knew. This war is different from all those we once fought, I just know."

"I'm sorry…" Kise muttered. He felt helpless, there was inevitably nothing he could do, if Kuroko nor any of his brothers could not talk Akashi out of the war, then no one else can…or so he believes. He wanted to assure Aomine that everything would be alright, but that is something he doesn't really know. They both know how cruel the world can be, they had both seen it and they didn't want to expect it would be any kinder to them. "How I wish I could be of help."

"Just stay with me."

"Until I am no longer needed."

.

.

.

Kiyoshi knocked once again in his son's room. He bet he doesn't know that his older brother had gone out to war that morning as he was not allowed to know it. Opening the door to the room he found the brown haired prince standing and gazing absently at his window. Furihata's room is suituated behind the castle and all it could show the young brunette is the garden, a deceiving image of peace concealing the reality.

"I hope you don't mind I visit again today." Kiyoshi said slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

The brunette turned around to look at his father. Kiyoshi's carefree façade almost fell when he saw the dark circles under his son's eyes. It is obvious he haven't got a good sleep since his arrival.

"Pardon, were you resting?" Kiyoshi asked as he walked towards his son.

"No, I…I was thinking." Furihata said. "Where is _Aniki_?"

Kiyoshi paused for a second before deciding on an answer, "Out for the war."

Furihata's eyes widen, his mouth opened then closed again when he found no words. He turned to the window sadness suddenly painting his face.

"There is truly no use in mulling over what already transpired." Kiyoshi said putting a hand on Furihata's shoulder. "You've paid enough regret for the things you've done."

"It's not enough," Furihata answered, "for the lives that will be taken from here on now, it will be all my fault. I shall be carrying the weight of the pain for the ones they will leave behind."

"That is not the only reason why you feel that way, yes?" Kiyoshi said retracting his hand from his youngest son. He had known Furihata for so long, the young boy is never the best when hiding his feelings, it always shows in his eyes and gestures. "You are guilty but not only because of _this_."

Furihata didn't answer. His heart felt like it weighed twice his body mass, every night he would be reminded of that moment when Akashi marched into his room and grabbed him, it was the exact opposite of the eyes he looked him with. He took for granted his kindness, he took for granted the moments they shared, the secrets they talked about under the night sky. He should have known better, he had all the chances and yet he didn't let go, when Akashi pulled him in he grabbed him and cling to him like a stupid that he is. He should have let go, he should have run away, but he didn't. he was naïve to think that his secret shall be forever safe.

He betrayed Akashi.

He betrayed the man who took him out of trouble every single time, he betrayed and lied to the man who never once hid anything from him.

"When I left Teiko, I left with someone hating me so much." Furihata said quietly. "I understand though, I would have been angry as well if I were in his shoes. When I looked at him it was just…hate."

"You don't want him to hate you…because that person is important to you."

Furihata nodded meekly, "But I destroyed everything."

Kiyoshi looked at Furihata, the boy stopped speaking and tears started streaming down his face. He knows unlike his older brother Furihata is very open about his tears, his emotions are easily tapped, his heart easily wounded. It was why Kiyoshi had once thought that it was better that Furihata would stay in the palace, in that sense the hurt of the outside world, the anguish and the pain of life he didn't have to see or feel, he would live a happy though oblivious life. But that is a dream for a father who wishes to trap his son, and Kiyoshi would rather not have that. The truth is no one could truly protect anyone from getting hurt.

"Perhaps he truly doesn't hate you."

The prince's creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean father?"

"Sometimes when we are confronted with hurt people resort to hate." Kiyoshi answered.

"But isn't that what people should do?"

Kiyoshi shook his head and took his son's hand in his before placing it in his chest.

"When people are hurt, especially by the people they love so much it becomes much easier to hate, because hate is so much easier to deal with than love, especially disappointed love." Kiyoshi explained. "When you hate you get this illusion for a moment that you would not need them, that once you rid of them you will be freed of the feelings in there, it is easier than to explain and tell yourself why you still love them despite everything, despite the betrayal, despite the hurt, it's easier than to hold on."

"Father I…"

"There is a very thin line between love and hate." Kiyoshi said retracting his hand from his son. "I don't think that person's love is disappointed though, I think you just have not told him yet and somehow he is trapped in this idea that you bait him and used his feelings for you to get what you wanted."

"H-How did you—"

Kiyoshi chuckled, "I've known you since you were a child, no distance or time could ever make me know you any less."

Kiyoshi smiled sadly, his words were like water splashed in the muddy floor revealing what really lies underneath. The prince lowered his head, with trembling hands.

"What is he like?" Kiyoshi asked.

Furihata chuckled humourlessly before looking out in the window, "He is not as easy as the Fifth Prince, he is used to getting followed, he is used to getting things the way he wants them to, he stares a lot and sometimes he scares me." Furihata pressed his lips in a thin line, he closed his eyes remembering the teasing smirk, the all-knowing tone, the small smiles, the longing gaze he would look at him with, he remember the fire of his eyes. "He taught me to play the flute, he calls me by my first name, he believed in me even if I was a clumsy servant then, he…he was a kind man despite all that thick skin and royal mask he would wear."

"And you love him?"

Furihata bit his lower lip. He never wanted to admit it, but right now there was no reason to hide it. The brunette nodded.

"Even if I should not." Furihata whispered. "I should have drawn the line."

"There will be no use for pinning the fault to yourself." Kiyoshi said quietly. "There is truly no right or wrong decision, there is no righteous path, there will be only people who try their best in the world where it is far easier to do worst."

Furihata lowered his head to his father, he may not be Seirin's best King, but for them, for his son he is the only, and irreplaceable father. In the world where its far easier to leave and deny, their father had always choice to turn and face things with a smile. Furihata raised his head with a smile in his lips while his eyes streams down with tears, when he first met Kiyoshi, he barely understood what was happening, the woman who gave birth to him just suddenly told him that this man was his father. She dropped him to his arms like an unwanted toy, and the man despite having all the options to deny him, to deny a child of some average woman, a commoner, instead took him and wrapped him securely in his arms. He didn't ask for proof like most people did, like what most logical people would.

Kiyoshi always smiled at him, and despite all his unlikely differences between him and Kagami, despite being an incompetent child as himself, Kiyoshi refused to give up on him. Even when he left him, even when he caused a war that could end the very Kingdom the man built with his blood and sweat his hands were still warm.

"Thank you…for everything." Furihata said smiling.

.

.

.

.

The rain had stopped but the darkness that looms over them does not seem to plan on leaving. The sound of metal clashing against each other had become the battle tune. Blood splashes over the ground beneath them leaving a trace of history for the ones who will be left behind, body after another falls to the ground. The puddles of rain water slowly turn red yet none of them notice this, no one had any time look down.

Even with Teiko's massive number, the passion and almost unbending will of the other party made them almost look as if their skin were made of iron itself. Some of their soldiers were soaked with blood of their own but they would refuse to go down without taking with them one or two of the opponent's men. Watching these men brought flashes of memory to Kuroko who stood behind the line, next to him was Akashi who looked at them passively. The teal haired prince found his stomach churning at the sight that might have been the very same sight when the young soldier Ogiwara Shigehiro died.

Soldiers were made to pledge their life on the name of their Kingdom and regent, death would be an honor. But the truth was not all that.

There are people they will leave behind, a mother, a child, a lover, or friends, and for them honor holds nothing but meaningless words when the one they love is not there anymore. No amount of recognition and honor could replace life and that is the whole truth.

"Do you want to turn back now?" Akashi said without looking away.

Kuroko bit his lower lip.

"Does this make you sick?" Akashi asked once more.

"Yes." Kuroko answered closing his eyes but gripping the sword in his side even more, "But I won't leave you if that what you want to prove."

Akashi scoffed but didn't say anything anymore. He smirked and pulled his horse into charging into the heated battle. It was time and Kuroko knew this. He closed his eyes for one last time.

_"_ _I hope you know I do love you…Kagami-kun."_

.

.

.

Himuro turned his eyes towards the gate when he heard the sound of carriage. His eyes widen when he saw the familiar carriage of the Emerald Palace. When the palace guards quickly stopped the incoming carriage the door opened and the men all wielded their weapons but all of them quickly dropped it off upon realizing who the person inside is, all of them went down to their knees with respect. Himuro gasped when he saw the white and orange hanfu and a mop of raven hair.

"T-Takao-sama!" Himuro exclaimed.

Takao turned to Himuro and recognized him from Aomine and Kise's wedding, his eyes started welling up with tears as Himuro ran to him with pure concern.

"Call the attendants the head priest has visited!" Himuro said to one of the guards who quickly dashed away. Himuro turn his eyes at Takao assessing his condition, he could have been attacked on his way to the palace. To his relief no wound or obvious injury could be seen.

"Are you alright?" Himuro asked, "Didn't the second prince hid you in the Emerald Palace? You were—"

Takao shook his head as tears started streaming down his eyes. Himuro felt his chest tightened at the sight. He looked absolutely broken which could not mean good news.

"T-The…the war is going to end today."

Himuro backed away completely taken aback, he didn't sound so happy about it but why? Himuro waited for the rest, Takao moved his lips, his voice quivering as he said the words he never believed he would hear today.

.

.

.

"It's lunch time Kouki-ouji—"

_Crash!_

"Kouki-sama is gone!"

The maid ran outside quickly, the room where the prince should have been is now empty, the window shattered in pieces and the curtain tied in the foot of his bed extended in the window hanging down. Kiyoshi ran to the now opened room of his son and stood in the doorstep of the room where he had been only an hour ago. His body froze at the sight before him. The former King hesitantly stepped in the room when he noticed something lying on top of the table with a flute on top of it.

Kiyoshi removed the flute and took the folded paper in his hand. When Kiyoshi unfolded the paper, his eyes widen. He dropped the paper as his hands and body felt numb.

_"_ _Dearest Father,_

_Please forgive me. This one last time let me set it right."_


	39. Lush

It was as if nothing mattered, for a brief moment the world went mute and listened to two hearts beating at once then. The sound of the swords clashing against each other was like tune playing for the last dance. Their movement were in sync as if they both knew what the other was thinking. No one dared to take their eyes off the other, one mistake, one brief moment of taking down their defense would cause a lot more damage.

It was a macabre dance, a dance of death.

The most frightening thing about people who goes to war is their preparedness to die, it was the way they held hands with death yet refused to come with him.

Kagami was amazed to see the fifth prince of Teiko using a weapon and fighting in a proper battle. His attacks are not strong, it was obvious anyways due to his body type, however that strength was compensated with his quick reflexes and poker face that barely showed hints of where he is going to hit next. His eyes may not be as wide ranged as Minister Izuki's but Kagami saw the way it sees deep within him, as if he can see what he would do next.

However, knowing that is a weapon itself.

Kagami dodged another attack, he knew where is weak most and that is where he knew Kuroko would try to land an attack. Kuroko sees every weak and defenceless parts of his body as he moves, from his neck, to his sides, to his shoulder and limbs. Kagami gritted his teeth as he found himself too late in switching his footing, Kuroko deliberately switched his footing causing him to step on Kagami's other foot and the taller male losing his balance.

The small distance that separated them disappeared as Kuroko released Kagami's foot and followed his staggering and failing balance.

The young King knew that this may be the tip of balance the prince had been waiting for. He saw the miniscule movement of the prince as he switched his blade in brace for cutting with the blade facing sideways. As Kagami raised his weapon in attempt to protect himself he wondered how many people had he killed, how many people did he love before him and killed?

_Clank_

Kuroko stared at Kagami with his blank blue eyes, the King was able to regain his balance and fend for the attack. A part of him prayed that Kagami would be able to raise his weapon to protect himself, a aprt of him wanted to pull away immediately. Then there was a part of him that loved the fact that he is crossing swords with the greatest soldier and king in the short history of Seirin. Kuroko didn't engage in any form of battle of dominance like most warrior would, he knew his limit and capacity, it was stupid to try and disarm Kagami at that situation. He pulled away and distanced himself again from Kagami who came charging towards him.

_His eyes remind me of the soft and warm glow of fire._

Kuroko dodged the next attack but not as quick as he usually would, he found himself almost stumbling to the ground as he felt a sting in his arm. Turning to look at it he found a bleeding cut just a few inches down his shoulder. He lost his concentration.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Kagami's voice resounded among the other sounds in the middle of the battlefield. Kuroko knew his words were true, but nothing could be said. It was not a matter of what they wanted. Kuroko nursed his aching wound with his free hand, the blood felt warm, it was the first time someone was able to hurt him physically in a battle.

He wondered if he would have any chances of crossing swords with the Kagami if the war didn't occur. He wondered if Kagami would ever know that he is the knew how to hold a blade if Akashi never found out about the truth of Furihata's identity, if Kagami was able to propose that day he wondered if the red head would have the chance of knowing.

Kuroko chuckled at his naivety and his wishful thinking.

He should have known better than to dream in the middle of battle.

No dreams live in the ground made to devour hope.

Even in the end Kagami remained truthful to him, it was such a waste, he thought. When he was a child he dreamt of lover like him, of a person who would look at him discarding everything behind, the flaws, the lies and remaining raw and true. It was such a pain to know such things could only exist in his mind, because even if he is there, somehow fate would rip them apart and not letting go of him would only mean hurting him, even more than he already is.

"Did you regret it?" Kuroko found himself asking the taller male. He looked up staring at Kagami. "Did you regret ever waiting for me, ever saying those words?"

Kagami pursed his lips, he couldn't believe what he was looking at, Kuroko's body movement were exactly the opposite of the words leaving his lips. Kuroko's muscle were tensing again, bracing and moving to prepare himself for the next attack, however his tone, the crack in his voice was pleading himself to stop, asking him to hold back.

"No." Kagami answered.

A small chuckle escaped Kuroko's lips, however, it was voided of any happiness, it sounded more like a strangled cry, a futile attempt of masking his pain. It broke Kagami in to thousand pieces, he wanted to close his eyes to the sight before him, pretend that he didn't see it. His chest felt as if it was just stepped on, Kuroko smiled at him with a sad smile. Kagami could feel his soul radiating from his eyes, an old and scarred soul that had seen too many pains that it was enough for the both of them.

"Thank you."

The words sliced through the air just like him. Kagami's eyes widen as Kuroko disappeared from his line of sight, he quickly turned to find him but he was nowhere to be found. Everything suddenly became too chaotic, as if his eyes saw everything all together, the noise, the people, the blood, the scent. The King felt a chill run up his spine, could he be witnessing now the very thing that all enemies of Teiko feared?

Kagami felt as if his senses were heightened out of his control, he couldn't stop hearing the noises, his eyes kept getting distracted by the movements of people around him, the sound of the rain seemed so loud, he couldn't find Kuroko.

_Swish_

Kagami quickly spun around as he felt the small shift in the air, he raised his arms over his head as he saw a kick coming towards him. Due to his surprise and disorientation despite the not so forceful kick, Kagami lost his balanced and tripped down. As he tried to regain his balance, Kuroko took the chance to disarm Kagami as he quickly followed him and sent the other's sword into the air.

Dirt and mud splattered under Kagami as he fell down, gravity pulling him with the help of his own weight. Kagami stared as Kuroko quickly raised his sword overhead, his lips were quivering. The rain drenched them both washing away everything but the ones in their hearts. As Kagami closed his eyes he wondered if the water dripping from his eyes were just rain or were those tears.

He wondered if he would be lucky in his next life to meet Kuroko again.

It would be nice if he would be able to hear him laugh then.

_Clank!_

Kagami's quickly opened when he heard a metal crashing against the other. For a moment Kagami felt the world stop. The young King's eyes darted towards Kuroko who seemed as surprise as him. The teal haired prince quickly pulled away with no intention of hurting the brunette standing between them.

"Furihata… _ouji_." Kuroko whispered his name completely surprised at the sight before him.

Standing between him is the prince of Seirin, the second son of the former King Kiyoshi Teppei. His eyes were full of iron will just like the look Kagami had the first time they met, however there was a distinct hue it held that was unique to him. The clumsy, and cowardly prince then was now holding a sword in his hands, there was no hesitation in his eyes, it was clearer than ever that it frightened Kuroko.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami roared as he sat up pulling his brother's arm. "Drop your weapon now and return to the palace—"

"I have enough." Furihata said taking Kagami's hand off him. "I have enough of watching from the side lines, I have enough of watching the ones I love fight for me, fight for _my_ ideals, it's time for me to stand for the ones that I value, it's time I take responsibility for the things I caused."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kagami exclaimed loudly pulling Furihata to face him. "This is not your battle!"

"It is mine too." Furihata answered breaking apart from Kagami, "The ones that should be standing here is me, not you…not Kuroko- _denka_."

"Return to the palace before you are caught in between, I cannot guarantee your safety here." Kuroko said.

"Would you kill me too?" Furihata's question made Kuroko's hand shook. Turning away from his brother, Furihata looked straight into Kuroko's eyes. "Would you kill me as well?"

"You are not what I came for I—"

"You were _told_ that you need to kill my brother, is that correct?" Furihata interrupted, "You were asked to kill specifically _him_ , that is why you don't have the need to kill me."

"If you do not move however, I will have to use force." Kuroko said taking a step forward.

"Are you simplying following orders or are you doing this so that you may be able to forget?"

Kuroko felt his whole body froze as the words sinks in him like sharp fangs.

"You always said that you envied me, because I had the guts to leave everything I had behind to start a new life where I would be free of the weight of the crown. You always said you wanted to be as courageous as me, and yet you refuse to do anything about it. You had the chance to drop your weapon, you had the chance to leave but you didn't, instead you went here today to end my brother, _only_ my brother." Furihata stood up as he stare right at Kuroko's blue eyes, "You thought that once brother is dead, perhaps it would fade in time, perhaps you would forget about him too. But we all know that is a lie, right?"

"Move."

"No." Furihata answered stiffly. "I understand now, you wanted to protect Akashi-san, I know you want to be there for him, I know you value him, I know you want him to trust you again, I know you want him to be happy again—I want that too for him. But we can't give something we don't have, how can he be happy when you are not?"

"It is not about _shujo_."

"Then to whom are you doing this for?"

The cold wind blew pass them quietly, Kuroko stood there unable to summon an answer. His hands trembled, Furihata's words numbed his body. In the end he is correct, he wanted to sacrifice what he had with Kagami in order to salvage his relationship with his brother. He wanted to return to the way things were, he wanted to compensate for his betrayal. He thought that maybe one day he would forget about this, that maybe one day the name Kagami wouldn't hurt as much as it does now.

Furihata watched as Kuroko's took his first courageous step as the weapons slips from his fingertips falling down on the ground.

Closing his eyes Furihata turned his head to the sky.

"The sky…is so sad."

* * *

 

When he was younger, Furihata would listen to Aida's stories. Just like many kids he wondered what it would be to find that one that you will love, the stories she would usually tell him would have a beautiful end where everyone ends up happy, where love would always prevail. But as Furihata grew up, he understood that love isn't always happy, love doesn't always triumph. Sometimes loving someone doesn't always save them.

The truth is love painful, it is like ripping your chest open and letting someone have all the right to come in and have all of you, break you, scar you, wound you, and it would only take one man, one person, a simple word, one smile, or a laugh. That is why Furihata understood the fear many people held when they speak of love, it was why many people chose to marry someone they merely know, perhaps that way they would be safe from the hurt when they try to hurt them, because they didn't let them in in the first place, even if they do get hurt it would be merely skin deep. But somehow he couldn't let himself have that.

He refused every proposal for marriage, one after the other.

At the back of his mind he waited for _it_ to come, for that one smile, one simple laugh or word that would have him breaking part by part, that would have him _wanting_.

Dragging the sword behind him, Furihata walked towards the familiar figure in the midst of the pile of body. Rage had replaced the tender expression he once wore, and somehow he understood.

He stabbed him with a glass made of his lies, he watched him bleed, he watched him lose the last streak of trust as he cut himself as well.

He wanted to tell him that he didn't mean to hurt him, but that was wrong. It was not for him to decide if he hurts him or not. He didn't have the rights.

Furihata realized the hard way that sometimes loves is not enough, affection is not enough, sometimes love doesn't always get to save the people. Sometimes love would hurt.

"Furihata-kun, no!"

Furihata heard Kuroko called him, he knows he's running behind him trying to catch up in his stupid and selfish attempt to atone for the things he had done, however he had decided.

Furihata turned around and found Kuroko swept in the sea of soldiers fighting. Despite all the things he say about himself, Furihata knew Kuroko cares for people more than anyone, his heart more fragile—like an ice, it looks so tough yet one knock could bring it down. He always wished for people's happiness in the side lines watching them, _always_. He could see Kuroko saying but the chaos drowned the prince's voice until he finally disappeared behind the figures of the soldiers fighting.

The brunette finally turned to face his responsibility.

He felt his heart drop down his guts at the sight, no warmth lived in his eyes, and his hands were tainted with the blood their men. Furihata stared at the familiar figure as he slowly walks towards him, he remember the first time he saw him, he was shaking unable to even speak his name out of sheer mix of fright and anxiousness, then the first time he touched him, he was warm and his eyes were so beautiful he doesn't even know where to start. Unfortunately, all his courage seems to have been used up when he escaped the palace, tears started streaming down his face, his throat made a pitiful sound, a lame attempt to put a front, a false bravery in front of the man with the hair that was painted by the color of the sunset.

"Akashi-san."

The word quickly pulled Akashi's attention, removing his sword from the side of his opponent, he turned from the source. He felt a burning sensation in his chest at the sight of the familiar brunette. The brunette stupid enough to march in his life and take all that he had, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands so tightly that it turned his hands white.

The disgusting beauty of his brown eyes and it's soft glow almost convinced him that love exist, his nimble and fragile hands that he mistook for the warmth that would never be extinguished, it was stupid of _them_ to be convinced of such pathetic thought. Love is not for the likes of them, especially not _him_. Truly humans are born deceivers, they will _always_ disappoint you, hurt you, that's their nature. There is no one to trust, trust will only result to death.

"How brave of you." Akashi said as he swung his blade to remove the wet blood streaming down from it. "And to bring a weapon as well, you truly overestimate yourself."

"What are you?"

Furihata shoots his first question bravely. The heterochromatic eyes stares back at Furihata without blinking.

It doesn't really make sense at first, anyone would think it is an absurd thought, however it was the only thing the brunette prince could come up to explain the huge difference between the man standing in front of him and the man he first met in the Crimson Palace. There are _two_ Akashi. When Furihata first saw the other Akashi it was brief, however the rage in his eyes told the brunette something else. Akashi is always composed, even his eyes were always a right combination of seriousness and mischievousness, however the man who dragged Furihata out of his room only had rage and this surging whirl of extreme emotions. He didn't flinch when he saw a tear streamed down Kuroko's cheek as the prince raised his sword at Kagami.

"I am _me._ " Akashi answered smirking.

"Who are _you_?"

Akashi laughed loudly this time, a wide frightening grin spread in his lips.

" _We_ are who we are." Akashi answered putting a hand over his chest, "I am _him, he_ is me."

"Akashi-san I—"

"I've been here you know, since the start." Akashi said as he walked towards Furihata, "I saw there when _Shintarou_ was born, then _Atsushi, Daiki,_ then _Tetsuya._ What am I? I don't know, maybe just like what they said, maybe _I_ am not a human, maybe I am a God, or a spirit, who knows? Maybe I am a _monster._ "

Before Furihata could say anything Akashi quickly rush for an attack, luckily Furihata was able to raise his sword to block the attack.

"Well, that was surprising." Akashi sneered at him, his golden eyes were glowing. He applied his weight in the sword making Furihata's hold tremble and falter. It was obvious that he haven't been in any sword fight before, his grip is poor and so is his posture.

"I'm sorry." Furihata said with his quivering voice.

"Oh you came here to apologize?" Akashi smirked and kicked the brunette causing him to stagger a few feet away from him. The brunette fell in his knees while his free hand held his stomach.

 _Pathetic_.

"Apology, what betterment would that bring?" Akashi said as he walked towards the brunette.

_Stop it…_

_He's hurt…_

Ignoring the voice in his head the red haired Emperor reached to grab a fistful of the brunette's hair forcefully angling it so he would be staring right at his eyes. Blood trickled down the brunette's lips down to his chin, he was cringing in pain.

"You should know better," Akashi whispered lowly at the brunette, "did you truly want to die _today_?"

"I-If a-apologies could mend the things we did, p-perhaps there will not be need for punishments, everyone would have lived happier." Furihata said between his coughs, he felt all the liquids and contents of his stomach rising in his throat. The brunette stared right at the gold-crimson eyes trying to reach down into the depths of him. "Apologies…won't un-break a broken plate once you break it."

"Don't fancy your words, _traitor_."

Furihata smiled at the other, "Is that your words… _both_ of you?"

Akashi gritted his teeth and threw the brunette down the ground. The brunettes landed face first in the mud, his clothes were tainted in the disgusting mixture of blood and wet dirt.

"How dare you?" Akashi's voice dripped with venom, hot red rage filled him.

"I am…right." Furihata said as he pulled himself up.

The brunette wiped the mud of his face with the back of his hand and turned again to the Emperor. Compared the other, he is nothing, next to him he is just a petty excuse of a life, he didn't have the rights to tell him what is right, what he feels, what goes in his mind, in _their_ mind, but as _Furihata Kouki_ he thought he had a bit of right to know, to say at least those to the man he loves, because it hurts too, it hurts him too.

"I know." Furihata said, "I understand your hate, you gave me nothing but your kindness and I—"

_Punch_

Furihata coughed up blood as Akashi's hard fist connected to his jaw. He drops back as he tried to hold back a pathetic scream for help. The brunette prince felt Akashi pulling him by the collar of his clothes before he pushed him down and straddled him putting all his weight down.

"And yet you chose to betray _us,_ lie to us."

Furihata stares at Akashi's eyes.

"You knew I was lying."

Akashi's body flinched at the brunette's words.

" _You_ knew, didn't you?" Furihata repeated. Something about the way he looks at him told the prince that _this_ Akashi knew, he knew and yet—"Why…why didn't you say anything?"

Akashi lowered his head.

" _You knew?"_

_The heterochromatic eyed Akashi turned to face his mirror image. The red eyed Akashi stares at him with disbelief._

" _You knew and yet you—"_

_The red eyed Akashi stepped away pursing his lips._

" _Why?"_

" _Because…I-"_

"I thought you were different."

Furihata stayed still watching any changes from the other in hope this would be the real Akashi, however somehow he knew it was not. The Emperor's grip in the collar of his clothes tighten, his face still hidden from Furihata.

"I thought that maybe, this time, _he_ is right." Akashi said, his voice trembling betraying his whole body and intention. "I was naïve to think you would be any different, you are _just_ like them. You must be scared now too, is that why you are trembling? You think I'm a monster too."

"No."

"Liar!" Akashi raised his fist, Furihata quickly closed his eyes to brace for the incoming punch right in his face but instead he felt the ground next to his head made a small tremor. Opening his eyes, the brunette found Akashi's fist beside his head. The red haired Emperor was now trembling. "You are all… _liars._ "

" _His eyes are frightening!"_

" _I wouldn't have stayed if it wasn't for the Empress insisting."_

" _He stares too much, it's like a monster clawing into me!"_

" _I wonder if it's even true, isn't his eyes way too frightening to be works of Gods?"_

"You are just like all the thousand others, I should have known!"

Without hesitation Akashi pulled the sword from his side and raised just enough right above the brunette's abdomen.

"I regret… _every_ single moment."

_Splat_

He is familiar with this sensation, it always existed…it was all that he is, _anger_. He had never until today ripped a human flesh with his sword, not by himself. Somehow though, even how many times he stabbed and defeated those soldiers that anger inside him doesn't seem to die. He thought that maybe, the only way is to kill _him_. Maybe then he will be satisfied. He is familiar with the sensation of his sword buried beneath flesh and bones, he had lost count of the soldiers he killed before this one, and yet…and yet his body shook uncontrollably. He is angry and yet his eyes started streaming with tears as he stares down at the body beneath him.

He regret every single moment, that first time he laid his eyes on him, that first taste of tranquil, the first time he heard his voice, his laugh, he regret ever wishing to have him. He loved him too, just as much the other loves the brunette. It was utterly stupid for him to think that they would have something so…ethereal. If he had not known of love, perhaps…perhaps it wouldn't have hurt so much.

The color of his blood stained his clothes spreading all over and pooling beneath him.

"Does…this…satisfy you?" The brunette said in a hoarse voice. Tears started streaming down his face as it turns paler, "I'm really…am sorry. I…I'm always so selfish…I wanted to see you…or talk to you. I want to know what you truly feel. Not Akashi-kun but _you_. I…don't really think you're a monster."

With his trembling hands Furihata reached to caress the other's cheek weakly wiping the streaming tears off.

" _See_ , monsters don't cry for pitiful creatures like me, but you are…because…you're not a monster…you're just…a bit…lonely." Furihata's eyelids slowly lower and Akashi felt his heart hammering in his chest. He could hear a voice screaming in his head. "As for me…you see, it hurts a lot…love, I mean…but I don't regret it. You…were such a nice dream, Sei…"

_Blag._


	40. Requiem for the Beast

Human hands are warm.

Human hands are the first sensation he ever felt.

He remember the first thing that he ever saw is the face of the woman who gave birth to _them_. She named them _Seijuuro_. He thought it was very fitting for their title, an heir to the throne, the first son of the Emperor of the biggest Empire the world has ever known.

What is he, why does he exist? He tried to ask it himself, however despite his supreme intelligence that surpasses all logic in the world, he still is unable to give himself the simple answer to that question.

All he knew is he didn't have a body of his own, he lived inside a human, inside _Akashi Seijuuro_. He is him and he isn't him at the same time. Their mother knew of his existence from the beginning, however she refused to call it a curse, so instead she called it a gift—a gift that many feared, a gift that the other Akashi hated.

It is understandable when he tried to push him in the very back of his mind, chaining him into the invisible crooks of their shared consciousness. He could be everything a fearsome beast could be, untamed, powerful and intelligent. Despite that he loved the other Akashi, it was why he decided to be the one to hate so that the other would not have to, and he piled them up with him in the narrow and tight constraints of their shared consciousness.

It grew heavier and heavier as time passed by, it became darker, sadder, and colder in there. He had almost forgot what else was there aside from hate and regret, then some spark flickered in that room in the form of a wavering tiny and shy voice of a certain brunette.

_"F-Furihata Kouki."_

His eyes were of pure innocence, a tiny fragile soul yet so brave. He remembers the color of his eyes when he first saw them, it was like the color of the earth, it was the first color he saw since he existed. Of all the voices from this world, it is the first to reach him aside from the voice the other Akashi. It was soft and kind, it felt like a requiem.

And then when he took Akashi's wrist as he ran to bring _them_ to safety, he felt that spark crackled as it lit a fire inside the cold confines of Akashi's mind, right in that place where he carefully hid himself. His hands were not the hands of a person who works, it is a hand of someone of royal birth, right then, he knew Furihata Kouki lied, and yet he could look away when he took him with his tiny hand and massive courage. He couldn't call out and tell the other the truth because he wanted to live that lie as well. He wanted to believe and sink deep in that warmth he never had for such a long time.

It felt like home around him, he looked at him in his eyes and there was not a hint of disgust in them. There was no malice or malevolence it that he envied it so much, he is so pure that he wanted to paint him with his color, he wanted… _him_. It was like a quick sand, he knew the moment he would acknowledge this there will be no way for him to turn away, but that lie tasted sweet in his pallet, the quick sand pulled him slowly down.

One generic flower was what it took for every ounce of him to unrevealed.

And his smiles and laughs were so charmingly deceiving, his kind brown eyes were so tempting, this is a deceit, a farce, he would say in a murmur to the other Akashi but the other would reply that he is not what he think, that he had sent so much time looking at people's eyes painted in disgust and fear, in fake smiles and listening cunning words that he merely grew to find mistrust in everyone.

 _Kouki is different—_ the other Akashi would say with a calm heart, so he wanted to believe too this time around. He wanted the peace that brunette gave them.

But-

_"Ask yourself."_

Confusion stirred deep inside him as the other's feelings mixed with his.

And one by one, pieces started sticking in the right places. The day Furihata Kouki came into the palace was only a few days right after the reported abduction of the prince of Seirin, the prince was never found, but according to the report Kuroko gave him, one empty massive metal cage was found in an empty warehouse. He never knew the name of the prince as he was supposedly insignificant until his older brother and now King of Seirin Kagami Taiga left. He didn't saw the missing prince's face before either.

Seirin also once battled with a group of illegal traders who traded fake rice granules to the poor citizens of the Kingdom. The former King of Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei injured one of his leg in the battle after waging a war to the said traders due to one of his children getting accidentally poisoned by it.

_"…the previous King found this out due to one of his children getting sick from it as well. He went to war against the troop whom was later found out to be some group of bandits…"_

Furihata Kouki identified it because it was him, he is the son of the former King of Seirin who fell ill due to the fake rice that spread throughout the Kingdom.

And Kuroko is the one who let him into the palace, Kuroko was the one who veiled him and clothed him as a peasant, a lower than average young man with no place to go. Kuroko knew all of it and he kept it from him, he knew and he let it happen.

When everything slowly made sense for the other Akashi, he felt the shackles crushing down, he could feel the betrayal and disappointment sipping through the thin layers of barriers they shared. He trembled as everything seemed to be slapped right at their faces. Furihata Kouki is not the person whom they think is, Furihata Kouki decided to lie right at their face, every single time, he could have told him, he could have said it but he didn't.

He knew he is lying but he hoped he would tell him the truth, he thought he is different.

And the fire that was lit inside them grew into an all-consuming fire of rage and hurt.

He just wanted it to end.

_"_ _**You** _ _knew, didn't you?"_

It made him stop in his tracks, for a brief moment he found the world stop right before his very eyes. A beautiful set of brown eyes stares right at him. Furihata Kouki stood there looking at him with remorseful eyes, asking _him_ , not the Akashi he met, but the Akashi standing in front of him. He is looking straight at the monster that he is and still had that warmth.

But he decided not be deceived again.

Human hands are warm.

They really are.

"Does…this…satisfy you?"

His jaws stiffen, his whole body started trembling as he stares down at the brunette, his blood started staining his clothes and the muddy soil beneath him.

Love does not suite a monster like him and yet he felt utterly wrecked, he thought that when Furihata Kouki is no longer, then his pain, all the scorching pain would be wiped away. And he would wake up in a world where he does not know of love once more, and perhaps that would make it better. But it felt wrecked, his chest felt heavy and all the emotions in his body flowed like a feral river in a storm.

He could hear the other inside him crying, calling out the name of the brunette.

"I'm really…am sorry. I…I'm always so selfish…I wanted to see you…or talk to you. I want to know what you truly feel. Not Akashi-kun but _you_. I…don't really think you're a monster."

His eyes widen at the brunette's word, and for some reason his eyes started welling up, warm tears started flowing out of his eyes. He had never shed tears, not even when their dear mother died.

It's so painful, like you are filled with small cuts and suddenly you were dipped into a sea of vinegar. He wanted to cry for help, but he didn't know to whom he'd call, who would cradle a monster just like— _No,_ he bit his lower lip as he felt that weak and slender hand reach to the side of his face, it isn't so warm anymore, and that weak hand bravely wiped his tears off just as how he would brush off his worries and uncertainties before with his smile and laugh, with words that would simply calm all the waves.

" _See_ , monsters don't cry for pitiful creatures like me, but you are…because…you're not a monster…you're just…a bit…lonely. As for me…you see, it hurts a lot…love, I mean…but I don't regret it. You…were such a nice dream, Sei…"

It felt so slow, when the warmth of his fingertips finally slid away from his skin.

Akashi was still staring at him when those brown eyes shut and his hand hit the ground, the sound seemed so loud that he didn't even hear Kuroko calling out their names.

His blood felt warm in his hands, but it didn't made him feel better.

Even at his last moments, he wanted him to know that he is _not_ a monster. Even after hurting him so many times, even after what he had done, he still used his hand to wipe his pain away. He is truly, so…stupid.

Once upon a time, there was a prince.

And he cursed himself to be a beast so ugly that no one would dare to touch him, and he lived up in a castle made of bricks on top of a hill, away from anyone.

It wasn't because he hated people, it was because people live a very inconveniently short life, and being close to those kinds of creatures would only hurt him. He simply is afraid of pain.

Pride and ego, it was his walls, he convinced himself he didn't need them, that he will be alright, that he is wise enough to fend for himself, that he is contented just himself. But the truth is, the walls are cold and dark, it is sad and lonely.

Then one naïve human, a plain peasant came and slowly brought the wall down, brick, by brick.

The peasant was not shock of the prince's bestial features, the peasant smiled and introduced himself with a smile that was brighter and warmer than any flame. And at that moment, the beast was mesmerized by his first taste of love.

Despite the coldness of the beast, the peasant didn't give up, though stumbling in his feet, he fought with all that he had, with all the small that he is.

But in the end humans live such a short life, and before they knew it, time ran out for the tiny human. Unable to acknowledge the fact that he needed someone other than himself, the beast had become so used with solitude that he almost forgot all things that were truly important, and he took time for granted.

Akashi's lips trembled, ah, he finally remembered.

He took the small hand lying on the ground and kissed it.

With a trembling voice he sang a requiem he had almost lost, a song of regret just like what filled him.

 _"I was keeping a secret…I knew that was love, as the peasant softly fades away I felt an overwhelming sense of fear. I was keeping a secret, what I want is eternal love…and for the first time, I cried for someone else."_ Akashi quietly sung as he closed his eyes shut holding the unmoving body close to his. The warm blood in his hands reminded him of the quiet laugh of the brunette, his simplicity, his brave and kind soul.

 _He should have loved him more,_ enough to surpass everything and swallow the petty lies, to drown the betrayal and hate, but he loved him like a naïve teenage boy who hungered for attention and affection, he only loved him enough to want him.

"Akashi…kun."

Kuroko stood with eyes wide as he watches his brother cradle the limp figure of the brunette prince in his arms. A sword is stuck in the brunette's side as blood pool underneath them. Kuroko couldn't believe it, the sword stuck in the prince's side belongs to the Emperor, his brother, stabbed the prince, a harmless…prince.

"Furihata!"

Kagami stopped in his tracks, his body froze.

"No!" Kagami quickly dashed to get his brother, but Kuroko quickly tried to stop him, "Let me go, I need to get my brother away from that heartless creature! Furi can't fucking fight to save his own life, he shouldn't be involved in this!"

"Kagami- _heika_ please—"

"He is my damn brother!" Kagami exclaimed his voice trembling with tears and anger, "He's my brother—I…I was supposed to protect him!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand yet!" Kuroko exclaimed completely hushing the taller male.

The two both turned to Akashi and the prince. Akashi gripped the brunette tight in his arms, his whole body trembled.

"N-No…No more…stop this." Akashi whispered. "End this, p-please…anyone…"

Kuroko walked towards Akashi as he looked at his brother's pitiful figure. He knew this might come, he didn't want Akashi to love Furihata just because he felt safe around him, he want him to see him beyond those, enough to save the both of them, but it was late. "Let me see him brother I shall see if—"

"No!" Akashi exclaimed pressing Furihata against his chest, "No more, please don't take him away anymore. It should have been me, he'll wake up, I-I just have to keep him warm, right?"

" _Shujo_ …"

"H-He'll get cold in this rain, I'll have t-to warm him."

Kagami who was standing by gasped at the next thing that happened, the fifth prince walked close to the two and ignored Akashi and pulled Akashi by the collar off his clothes and landed a loud slap in his own brother's face.

_SLAP!_

" _Enough!"_ Kuroko exclaimed, his hands clenched into a fist in his side as his older brother stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes, it is _your_ fault! You had so much ego, you had so much pride you couldn't stop to listen, all you thought is you were _hurt_! You think Furihata-kun wasn't hurt as well? He loves you! He didn't want to lie either, especially not you! You didn't love him as much as he loves you, he doesn't deserve you, but he chose you still, to the very point of breaking. So stop this, all these are just self-pity so you could, what, justify yourself?"

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko didn't say anything instead he pried Akashi's hands off Furihata and held the boy in the other's stead.

"He loved you when you were a drizzle, he loved you still when you were a storm." Turning around to look at Akashi's eyes, the fifth prince smiled sadly. "But you only loved him when he was summer."


	41. Lion's Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysssss!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry if it took me another ice age and eon to update the VERY last chapter. But first and foremost, I want to say THANK YOUUUU to everyone who went out of their way to give LION some kudos, and followed it despite Kicchin's annoying inconsistent update schedule. Thank you for following our characters tiny adventures in the LION AU. Thank you for being very understanding to me as well, and thank you so much for all the constructive criticism.  
> I don't have enough words to express my deepest gratitude to every single one of you, and I hope that you know how much every single comment, kudos and bookmark meant for me.  
> Lastly, I hope this fic made you smile as well.  
> Also, to celebrate this whole fic, I hope you comment down your favorite line on LION.

 

**" _Not all bad comes from chaos..."  
_ - _Misha Collins as Castiel(Supernatural)_**

* * *

 

_Once upon a time a naïve prince dreamed of living a fairy tale, he ran away from home dreaming of a new life. The naïve prince got caught by people who intended to sell him as a slave in some northern Kingdom, but due to some spark of luck he was showered with a mysterious shadow appeared before him. The shadow intended him to return home where he would have his old life back, a life of a prince, but rather he knelt before him and begged him to let him stay in return for everything he has. The shadow turned into a beautiful prince and said yes._

_In a faraway kingdom, seas across from where he originally came, he was stripped out of everything even his very title, the once prince became an insignificant attendant in the palace blessed by the Phoenix God. However, the insignificant attendant who dreamed of a fairy tale met the very magic of it, perfection and beauty in flesh, the Emperor who clothed himself with pride and intelligence. Before he knew it, the insignificant attendant became significant in those strange yet beautiful eyes._

_But from the beginning it was wrong, a naïve prince such as him does not suite a beauty and grace such as him. A majestic beauty such as the Emperor would only suite an equally beautiful princess, a smart and graceful soul, not him—not a naïve, weak and clumsy prince disguised in peasants clothes._

_A liar._

_Once upon a time a naïve prince fell for an impossible dream._

_Once upon a time a prince started a war because he was naïve, because he is a liar._

_Once upon a time he wounded the man he loved._

_When he woke up he realized the fairy tale ended before him._

_The war is already over._

_He remember his father's arms around him, he could remember his brother standing behind his father a relieved expression filled him. The room was warm, and he could feel everyone welcoming him._

_For weeks he spent his day in his room getting well, nobody spoke to him about the war or what exactly happened after that. His father in his usual demeanour would smile at him, he showed no hint of any other emotions, on the other hand his brother did his best to avoid speaking of the matter, they talked about frivolous things such as Minister Hyuuga finally proposing to Minister Aida. None was said about the war, or the people involved in it._

_However, as time passes it becomes more difficult to act as if it never happened, because it did. People were hurt, some died, not to acknowledge it felt like a disrespect, and it was as if something was pulled inside him, something was missing._

" _What?"_

" _The war…it is over."_

_His brother, the king, turned his back at me facing the flag of Seirin. He took a deep breath as if gathering enough courage to speak off the topic with me._

" _It is."_

" _What happened?"_

" _Teiko retreated. We won the war by default."_

" _And?"_

_Shaking his head, the King picked up a scroll lying in his desk. The brunette prince recognized the scroll quickly, the color, the seal—it is something from the Emperor himself._

" _It was decided," the King said as he placed the scroll back on the table, "they apologized, said it was a massive misunderstanding and because of that they are willing to compensate with money and gifts for those who were affected by the war, the soldiers' families, to the royal family, and other damages as well."_

" _W-What?"_

" _But—"_

" _It's an agreement, a treaty. I decided to accept this." The King said, "Based on the agreement as well, the Emperor who waged the war and inflicted you the injuries is prohibited to touch, speak or see you."_

" _W-What? That is—I cannot accept that, i-it was my fault that he waged a war!"_

" _That might be true, but it is him who almost caused you, your life."_

" _Didn't he already apologize?"_

" _Furihata…remember who you are, you are not just some commoner, you are a prince and he is an Emperor, he tried to kill you, the consequences that were given to him are merely light, even the fifth prince said this as well."_

" _What did the fifth prince suggested?"_

_The King stiffen, his shoulder's tensed and his hands clenched into a fist._

" _He said that since they allowed you to become a servant, treated you as one, fed you like one, then injured you…a royal of birth must be inflicted the same treatment on their party, a sacrifice would be brought to us, one of the four princes would be given to us as compensation."_

_The brunette prince realized what his brother is saying then, in the Imperial Hierarchy it would be impossible to use the Emperor as a compensation, the second prince would be difficult too, especially that he houses the Head Priest of the Empire, the fourth prince would not be suitable as well as he holds two power now as he is wed to King of Kaijo, meanwhile the third prince leads the biggest source of food in the empire—the most suitable sacrifice is the prince who holds no physical title or land, a prince who have not yet taken any consort, to whom Teiko knows as weakest—the fifth prince._

" _That's…terrible."_

" _I declined, and accepted the alternative, even if it is against our people's wishes." His brother said with a firm resolve, "Let us keep it this way."_

_The prince realized he is hurt as much as his brother is._

_He realized, his fairy tale isn't just his._

.

.

.

Two years passed since the war ended, the money given by the empire of Teiko as compensation was used by the Kingdom as a capital and foundation for the iron works business of the Kingdom. Even the indifference of Teiko and Seirin, Kaijo deliberately bought all sorts of works from the tiny Kingdom in the West which made way to its popularity for other Kingdoms. Soon there were enough works for every family to feed themselves, and the tiny insignificant Kingdom of the West soon became a rising star of the West.

For some people the war is simply a story you will read in history books, a majestic story of how a tiny kingdom rose above, bravely in front of a force feared by every kingdom and empire known. But for some it is a scar, a scar that would remind them that once there was a fearsome Lion they stood and survived.

" _Ouiji-sama,_ it's time."

The brunette prince stood up dusting his pants, a small smile painted his expression.

"Oh I will be there in a moment." The prince replied with a gentle voice.

The attendant smiled back, the female attendant looked fondly at the prince who set the small child down excusing himself. In a few years the prince had grown his hair a bit, he looked a bit more matured without destroying that youthful smile of his. He grew up a bit but not as tall like his brother, his skin and bones stature did change a bit.

Furihata waved to the kids and approached the attendant with his smile, people were starting to say that his smile looks more like the former King's.

"There are a lot of kids today." The attendant said calmly. "You seem to get along with them."

"They are very cute!" Furihata said chuckling.

After the end of the war, Kagami made the day of the end of the war as a celebration wherein the palace becomes open to the public, especially children of the soldiers who fights to protect the kingdom. Children's plays were held in the courtyard of the palace and small bazaars showcasing the very best of products and goods of Kingdom are found inside and out of the palace for a week, street performers are allowed inside, whether group or individual provided that they fill the requirements set by the ministers of defence and security. A part of Furihata knows that his brother did this to mask the darkness that once clouded their kingdom on that day.

"Unfortunately you have lectures today, yes?"

Furihata chuckled nervously, two months after he was fully healed, Kagami signed him up for lectures in sword fighting. He argued that it is important that he knows this, after what happened to him. A small part of him wanted to do this as well, not because he wanted to be able to protect himself but he wanted to be great as well. A silly thought though, he should have known, he wanted to be great so that perhaps one day, when he will be very bright, perhaps as bright as his brother, that person will be forced to look at him, then…perhaps he will be able to speak to him, know his reason for agreeing simply to that kind of agreement.

"I heard Izuki- _sama_ 's lectures are not to belittle, I hope he's not too hard on you."

Furihata chuckled nervously, "His lectures are more forgiving than Minister Aida's."

The attendant laughed back quietly as she led Furihata to the usual place. As the loud music and laughs faded behind them Furihata braced himself. He decided to take this seriously, even if it was only a stupid thought it is what kept him going. He knew it was impossible to see him unless he becomes a part of another kingdom which could only happen if he is wed to someone which he knows he couldn't do, no, he could but he refuse to. He knows it is impossible to see him again without waging another war, and he refuse to make any more sacrifices, he refuse to hurt others for his sake again.

But to love someone else is much more difficult.

Furihata stopped before a tall wooden door, for two years this is what kept him sleeping, the only thing that stopped him from spending his whole day thinking of unnecessary things. His attendant quietly knocked on the door to announce their arrival.

And for some reason, his heart began hammering in his chest.

* * *

"Lady you dropped this!"

The little boy ran up to the figure whose back faced him. The light colored clothes and strange arrangement made told the boy the stranger isn't from the Kingdom, perhaps a tourist or a traveller. The figure turned to the boy finally.

"You dropped this." The boy said as he showed the stranger the jade ornament the stranger dropped. It was a jade carving of a fox.

"Thank you."

The boy blinked at the person's voice. When the soft breeze of summer blew the stranger's scarf around his head, the boy realized a lapse in his judgement. The person had the strangest set of features, soft powder blue hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky above. His voice is cold but gentle like an ice. The person knelt down to level with the boy as he took the jade ornament.

"You're a guy, but…you're so pretty."

The person chuckled and dusted the boy's cheek that was slightly stained with dirt.

"Thank you, I hope that is a compliment."

"It is!" The boy said cheerily, "Your eyes are like the sky!"

"Is that so?" the young asked as he pulled his scarf down so that it laid carelessly around his neck.

The boy nodded, "Are you a tourist?"

"You can say that."

"And that thing," the boy pointed at the jade ornament, "what is that?"

"Oh, this?" The stranger with teal blue hair showed the ornament, "It's a gift, it's a handheld ornament."

"It's pretty, what is it?"

"A fox, it's a symbol for the prince of some far away empire."

"Are you a follower of that person?"

The blue haired stranger smiled, "Maybe."

"Ah, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko stood up and turned to the source of the voice, he found himself a familiar face running towards him as if he is not a king, if anyone would hear that this man is a king they probably would not believe him. The blonde king ran to him wearing his usual fancy clothings, his elaborate kimono makes him difficult not to notice. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, he is wearing a new set of earrings, he egged his husband to get them a few months back.

"I've been looking for you!" Kise exclaimed as he panted, Kuroko peered at the back of the King and found three of their attendants running after the blonde. He ran off probably as soon as he spotted him. " _Mou!_ Aominecchi will get mad at me if I lose sight of you!"

"I told him it is alright." Kuroko said plainly.

Aomine had insisted that he would come with him but Kuroko declined, it was stupid to bring too many people, especially Aomine. The King of the Kingdom and his brother was so alike that he knows as much that they would repel each other once they meet. It is not the best idea. However, his over protective brother couldn't have that and forced his consort to escort him, in which he couldn't deny since the blonde is too excited and happy about the idea of visiting Seirin.

"Please don't go on your own, I'm not familiar with this place I might lose you!" Kise complained.

"Are you afraid of losing sight of me or getting lost?"

"Both!"

Kuroko chuckled, he turned to his side almost forgetting about the little boy.

"Thank you again, but it seems that I need to go now."

The boy shook his head and waved at them. "Have fun looking around mister!"

Kuroko nodded and followed Kise's suite. The blonde started blabbering about how cute the stage play was, he also started enumerating the things he wanted to get for himself and Aomine. Kuroko could barely keep in track with the blonde, he swore he could go on for the whole day and still be not over it. He always wonders how his short tempered brother could calm down with someone so spontaneous like him.

The teal haired prince found himself lost at the sight of the kids running around the palace, some kids were playing cards in the grass under the shade of the trees with the guards, he assumed some of them are family members. Seirin always valued family and its closeness, a kingdom made with the heart and will of its former king. Despite the books saying that the weather in this Kingdom is extremely cruel during summer, Kuroko begged to disagree.

The sun is high, but it was not cruel, it is simply warm.

"Ah my goodness I've been looking for those!"

Kuroko blinked out of his reverie when he heard Kise exclaimed, he turned and felt a sweat dropped in his forehead when he saw the blonde running again into the see of stores, he bet it is another accessory he's been dying to get. Their attendants ran quickly to follow the King he seems to love to get himself in trouble. One their attendants turned to Kuroko with an apologetic bow, Kuroko shook his head and dismissed the man—if there is anyone who needs escorting it is Kise.

The prince watched as the attendants disappeared in the sea of crowds probably trying to find Kise amidst it.

He wondered when is the last time he had such quiet time all to himself.

"Boo."

Kuroko gasped at the proximity of the voice, he felt the warm breathe almost as close to his neck. Out of pure instinct the prince turned and raised a hand to defend himself. However he felt a much larger hand gripped his wrist. It was quick, he felt his scarf were loosen and quickly pulled over his head, he tried to trip the stranger by stepping on his foot but it was as if the man knew what he is thinking, the man raised his foot to avoid his movement and then he felt the man's other hand sneaks to cup his cheek.

His eyes widen in shock as he felt a pair of lips captures his.

His mind stopped, he felt his muscles relaxed as he inhaled the familiar scent.

Kuroko found himself mesmerized, despite never been able to kiss this person before, it was as if he just know that this is how it would feel, it was as if the first summer breeze blew pass him. It felt cool and warm at the same time. He smells like the first rain in the summer.

Breaking the kiss, Kuroko couldn't felt but take in the sight before him. He missed this face, he missed this man.

"Kagami-kun."

The tall red haired King was dressed in a commoner's clothes, a plain black sleeveless tunic and dark pants paired with brown leather boots stained with some mud. It was strangely attractive of the young king to dress down. The man grinned widely.

"S-Such vulgarity…"Kuroko stammered feeling heat rush in his cheeks, he found himself hushing the rest of his words, "t-to kiss me in public."

"No one would know." Kagami said shrugging his shoulders.

"S-Such impudence."

Kagami chuckled as he takes Kuroko's hand to pull him close causing the teal haired prince to crash in his chest. Kagami laughed when Kuroko squirmed in his hold obviously embarrassed.

"P-People might r-recognize me." Kuroko whispered, however he couldn't bring himself to push the taller man off him.

"That's okay, that way they'll meet their future Queen."

"H-How do you even say those things." Kuroko said looking up to the taller male with his bright blue eyes, "You are very embarrassing."

Kagami laughed out loud seeing the blush painting Kuroko's face, "Oh you love me anyways."

Kuroko pouted and buried his heating face in the King's chest. It would be a lie to deny the man's words anyways, he does love him despite his stupid embracing public display of affections.

"You thought I wouldn't find you?" Kagami asked before breaking their hug.

Kuroko sheepishly looked away, he did somehow wanted him to look and make sure he knows of his presence by secretly sneaking into the King's office and leaving a single black lily in the man's desk. He couldn't help it, it has been an awful two years for him.

"H-How did you…found me, aren't you busy?"

"I actually thought I'd see you before the fireworks display this afternoon but you tempted me."

"It's not my fault you can't control yourself Kagami-kun."

Kagami chuckled. "Oh yeah? Oh so you're using that card on me again, huh?"

"S-Stop looking at me like that." Kuroko stuttered as he found Kagami looking at him, staring at him, inspecting every small details and change in his face. It always bothered him that the red head could see every twitch in his facial expression.

"Looking at you like what?"

Kuroko's blushed darken at the other's question.

"L-Like you want to devour me or…something."

Kagami smirked and leaned to Kuroko's ear whispering.

"Maybe I do want that."

Kuroko blushed darker than Kagami's hair, the King's flirtous attitude is going to be the death of him. Throwing all the manners and graces he was taught, the prince jabbed the King's gut causing the taller male to curl on the ground and nurse the pain. Everyone turned to them and chuckled, whispering they were such a cute couple without realizing who they were.

Kuroko raised his scar to cover his lips and his growing smirk, he should have known better than to wish to marry the fifth prince of Teiko.

* * *

"Take care _Ouji -sama._ "

That was the last words his attendant said before closing the door behind him.

Furihata stood in front of the usual practice room. It is an empty room in the back of thee castle. It used to be a storage room for wines when he was younger but now it is simply an empty room. The small window provided enough light for the room, and the white brick walls calmed him. Despite training for years Furihata still felt intimidated by others, he still didn't feel as if he will ever be as good as the rookie guards. The room is slightly lower than other rooms, and a flight of stair connected it to the door. The prince quietly climbed down and found his swords in it's sheath neatly placed in a table.

"Izuki-san?"

His voice echoed in the walls.

"Oh Furi!"

Izuki emerged from a door in the corner of the room. It's actually a small room, Izuki used it to store their weapons. It isn't too small but it is not big either.

Furihata bowed his head to the man.

"I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay, I know it's busy there, you know lots of kids and all."

Furihata nodded.

"Did you enjoy the gathering?" Izuki asked with a smile.

"Oh…Oh yes, the kids were very lively and nice."

"That's good to here then." Izuki said as he walked approached the brunette prince, "His Majesty requested today's practice, but he can't be here but I assure you that I _will_ know if you succeed today's special practice."

"B-Brother…requested?"

Izuki nodded. "All you have to do is win against your opponent, use everything I taught you."

"O-Opponent but I'm not yet ready Izuki-sa—"

"I'll count on you, so do your best!" Izuki said ignoring the prince's complaints. "Also I would be leaving the room and locking it, you won't be able to leave this room until you've won against your opponent."

"What?!" Furihata asked his legs started trembling at the thought, someone other than Izuki would be sparing with him, and he didn't have that much confidence in his own sword fighting skills yet.

Izuki laughs and waved to Furihata as climbed the stairs, "I'll be right outside, I will know so, good luck!"

"Izuki-san!"

Furihata didn't know what on earth was his brother thinking when he asked this. Furihata felt his heart leaped out of his chest when Izuki closed the door.

The prince heard the door in the corner of the room screeched as it slowly opened. Out of nervousness the brunette tried his best not to look.

_Tip_

_Tap_

_Tip_

_Tap_

He ccould hear the sound of boots against the concrete floor.

"Are you nervous Your Highness?"

Turning around Furihata felt his chest tightened at the sight. He felt his heart dropped on the floor as his eyes caught the glimpse of a painfully familiar scarlet hair.

* * *

"I hope you are not intending to take me to your room."

Kagami chuckled as he continued to lead Kuroko in the almost endless hallways of the castle. He had missed hearing the teal haired prince's snarky comments. It has been two years of having completely no communications to the teal blue haired and somehow, he didn't seem to change. Turning slightly to the teal haired prince, Kagami found himself smiling. He looked flustered, just like the first time he told him that he wishes to ask for his hand. Even after two years, he didn't seem to change at all. It was as if the Goddess of Youth—if ever she does exist—seems to be friends with the teal haired prince.

"You seem so nervous." Kagami said smiling at the other's obvious fluster, "Why, don't you trust me?"

The prince curled his lips in attempt to look angry but only resulted to him looking utterly endearing.

"I-I don't."

Kagami laughed, "Yeah, I love you too."

"I didn't say I—" Kuroko pursed his lips quickly finding the King expecting him to say exactly that.

"Come on, I just want to show you around."

Kuroko smiled a bit, he didn't know how Kagami knew that he would want to see the castle. It was as if he never needed to say anything when he is with the red head king.

"Did Furihata- _ouji_ knew?" Kuroko found himself asking.

Kagami stopped and turned to stare at Kuroko for a solid minute.

"I don't think so."

Kuroko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Why? Akashi-kun had been waiting for this time for two years and you didn't inform Furihata- _ouji_?"

"First, will you stop with that _ouji_? He's practically your brother-in-law."

"W-We're not yet—"

"Second, it's never in the agreement that I should inform Furi when you will be back."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "You didn't tell him…the treaty only last for two years?"

Kagami shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think he asked."

"Why?"

Kagami smirked, "Isn't it your brother's great idea? _Time would only tell—"_

_._

_._

_2 years ago…_

" _He is no longer in danger." Kuroko said as he emerged from the room._

_The former King Kiyoshi made a small smile and a thankful bow to the fifth prince. The fifth prince then turned to the two males standing at the opposite side of the door. Kagami is looking anywhere except at the Emperor. The man who was still soaked in the blood of the men he had killed looked dazed and utterly messed. Kuroko didn't envy his brother's current state._

" _He will be alright, no vital organs were damaged, thankfully because the weapon was not removed immediately, that prevented blood from flowing out." Kuroko explained, "I am able to stop the bleeding and stitch his wounds close. He will be alright after his body has rested."_

" _Let's talk somewhere else." Kagami suggested._

_Kuroko turned to his brother, he understood he is in no state to speak. Breathing in, the fifth prince nodded and bowed his head._

" _Please lead us."_

_Kagami and Kiyoshi both escorted the two in Kagami's office. Kiyoshi asked the attendants to leave them alone. Despite the strange looks the blood soaked Emperor is getting the man merely flinched or made any change in expression._

_When the door finally closed behind them Akashi finally raised his head only to bow his head._

_Kuroko did not stop him._

" _I take responsibility, for everything." Akashi said as he went down on the floor, kneeling and bowing formally to Kagami and Kiyoshi, "Not only I have caused great damage to your Kingdom, I have as well…almost took the greatest pleasure this world had given to you…a brother…and a son."_

" _I understand." Kiyoshi said with a calm voice. "I understand that you felt betrayed, I understand your anger. I am sure my son does too."_

" _I am willing to take the consequences of my actions."_

" _Are you sure about that?"_

_Kiyoshi's voiced echoed in the room._

" _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Kiyoshi said as he walked towards Akashi, "You took and made the prince a slave in your palace, in normal circumstances compensation would mean something of equal value. Our people will ask for you to give us one of your princes and have him serve us as a servant as well."_

" _What?" Kagami quickly interjected. He turned his father, his usual carefree smile no longer appears in his lips. "This is ridiculous its—"_

" _It is not." Kuroko answered quickly, "It is true. I am…I am willing to."_

" _No." Both Kagami and Akashi exclaimed._

_Kagami shook his head, "No, that's out of the question!"_

" _N-No take me instead, this has nothing to do with Tetsuya!" Akashi reasoned._

" _You are an Emperor, taking you would mean you are giving us the power to your Empire as well, we didn't ask for an Empire, we asked for compensation." Kiyoshi explained. "We need someone with lower power and yet still of royal birth, unless you have another idea."_

" _A treaty!" Kagami said out loud._

_Kiyoshi turned to his son and saw the horror in his eyes. He didn't want Kuroko to suffer the consequences of someone else's actions, he loved him that much._

" _Then so it shall be." Kiyoshi said and stepped back._

_After a long discussion, the two parties agreed on the first term of the treaty, as compensation Teiko would be aiding the restoration of the damages from the war financially, they would send a fixed amount of financial aid monthly to Seirin. Second was—_

" _I prohibit myself to see the prince."_

" _What?" Kagami asked shocked to hear the Emperor's resolve, "What bullshit are you saying?"_

" _After what I have done, I think it is only rightful." Akashi answered, "The reason why he is in this state is because of me. I have inflicted those injuries and that is a fact, to touch, see or even hear his voice is something a person who hurt him does not deserve."_

_Kagami gritted his teeth angrily, "What's wrong with you?!" he roared loudly._

" _I don't understand your fury." Akashi simply said, "I am saying that I should not see your brother, were you not angry when I hurt him? You were, weren't you? So why are you still angry that I decide not to see him?"_

" _You don't understand brother." Kuroko said in a small voice as he stood against the wall._

" _Furi wanted to see you no matter what!" Kagami exclaimed, "He ran away from the palace just to see your sorry ass face! He did all those stupid things just so he wouldn't be away from you, so that he would see you, and now you just decide that yourself! Aren't one selfish bastard?!"_

" _Kagami-kun calm down."_

" _No, how thick is that brain of yours, ha?"_

_Akashi pursed his lips as he tried to look at anything but Kagami embarrassed at his weak resolve._

" _I still do not think I deserve to see him anymore." Akashi said quietly, "However…I could truly not speak for him either. For two years…For two years I would prohibit that I should see, speak, or touch him. If then, after then if things, if he still feel the same way for me then…however, if those feelings are of no longer love, but rather hate, I would understand. I would keep my distance."_

_Kagami pursed his lips and turned to Kuroko and made the stupidest decision, "Then I shall do it as well, for two years…no such form of communication would be allowed between me and Kuroko, and to Furi and you. This way this would be fair."_

_Akashi nodded._

" _Time would only tell. If even time could not change the resolve we have formed this day, then it must be bound deeper and then that is only when we would know."_

_Kagami nodded, "On this very day, two years after there will be a gathering, if you do not return then I would know your answer."_

"Telling Furi would destroy the purpose of the two years, right?"

Kuroko sighs, sometimes the red haired King is unbelievably smart in things he shouldn't be an expert of.

"Akashi-kun returned…I just hope two years hasn't changed what Furihata-kun felt." Kuroko whispered as he felt Kagami's bigger hand held his.

* * *

"Two years, huh."

Furihata is shaking, no not the small kind of shaking but rather the whole-body- kind of shaking, he could barely feel his legs and his hands were sweating so much he swear it would pool down on the floor in a matter of moments. His throat is beginning to dry up. Right in front of him is the man who slaughtered almost half of the greatest men of the armed troop of their kingdom. Akashi Seijuuro.

The man was wearing a white tunic that obviously didn't belong to him tucked in a fitting brown pants and worn out boots that was put to shame by his intimidating aura of grace and wisdom. Furihata couldn't believe his eyes, is he dreaming or having a very lucid nightmare.

"Aren't you going to pick your weapon up?"

Furihata could barely comprehend what is happening, what is Akashi Seijuuro doing in the palace of a faraway Kingdom? They weren't supposed to see each other according to the treaty, right?

"If you don't pick your weapon up I would be forced to make you so."

 _What?_ —Furihata's mind quickly had his body moving upon seeing the other man pulling his sword out of it's sheath, the brunette prince grabbed the sword on the table quickly and raised it in front of him to defend him from the incoming attack. The brunette gasped as he felt the force of the other's attack. It was heavier than Izuki's attacks when they were practicing, he is obviously serious.

"You've grown a bit." The red haired Emperor said as he pressed his weapon against Furihata's sword putting half of his body weight on it, "Your hair as well."

"Y-You…W-What are you doing here?"

Akashi's eyes widen at the other's question, pulling away Akashi stepped back as he quickly inspected the brunette's expression, he's genuinely surprised and confused of his presence. Is he perhaps…Oh, that would make sense, they never agreed to remain faithful for that two years, they could have taken someone else as lover between then, especially when their answer is no.

A small lapse of concentration caused Furihata to find the opportunity to attack. Despite his shaking limbs he decided to take an attack, it was a simple head on attack. However, despite the lapse on Akashi's concentration, when the red head raised his head he was quick to dodge Furihata's attack by docking down. Furihata took this opportunity to continuously attack, as his body started heating with the energy it consumes question started rising in his mind one by one.

_Where have you been?_

_Why only now?_

_Why didn't you say anything?_

_Why didn't you wait for me to at least wake up?_

_For two years I've waited for you, a small sneaky letter, even just a tiny proof that you still wanted me._

_Did you truly hate me?_

Without meaning to, Furihata found his eyes starting to be filled with tears, tears he intends to hide, tears he tried to conceal for years, because he didn't know if he hated him, he didn't know if he ever truly mean those words, if he ever want to see him again, or was that treaty simply his way of saying I simply do not wish to see you again.

His next attack was merely defended by Akashi, the man raised his weapon to block Furihata's petty attack. There was force with it but it was his usual clumsy movement.

"How dare you…"

"I'm sorry I—"

"How dare you leave like that and come back!"

Akashi was taken aback by the brunette's words. Furihata was always gentle, always kind and understanding, but right now he was seeing all of him at once, scared, small, weak, sad and lonely.

"Did you really mean it when you said you hate me? I didn't even get the answer to that, you never told me, you never said anything! You just disappeared like that, _on me_. Why did you agree not to see me anymore! Did you really hate me that much, if then why are you back? Why did you have to return?"

" _I don't hate you."_ Furihata gasped, he raised his teary eyes to meet the gaze of the Emperor, and he found his one of his eyes flashed gold. It was only then he realized the Emperor he was speaking with since then was the other Akashi. This one is the one he met in the battlefield. _"I'm sorry."_

Furihata felt a sobbed erupting in his lips.

"We're sorry." Akashi said as his eyes shifted to the pair of crimson eyes. "We thought it was for the best."

"The best?!" Furihata exclaimed as he pushed the other further, "I waited, thought I wouldn't see you anymore for years!"

"I did too." Akashi said as he tried to push the brunette a bit, "Every single day I was tempted into writing a letter to you, ask you if you have woken up already, what you ate, who you saw, the things you did. It was difficult for me too."

"It didn't have to be like that!"

"It had to." Akashi said. Sighing, the red haired Emperor sneaked one of his hand to hold Furihata's dominant hand before switching his blade to face the blunt side before quickly disarming the brunette by making a swift movement to the sides.

Furihata's eyes widen as he found his sword out of his grip and sliding on the floor with a loud sound. To his surprise however, instead of using the moment to win against him, the Emperor discarded his own weapon and kicked it out of his reach. The red haired Emperor didn't waste any time as he looped one his foot with Furihata's and kicking it backward towards Akashi causing the other to lose his balance completely and falling in the concrete floor with his back against the cold floor.

Before he could even try to move, Akashi quickly took his wrist and pinned them down, the Emperor hovered over him.

" _Listen to me."_ Akashi's eye glowed yellow again, _"I was filled with guilt! Every second watching you, it was difficult."_

"It didn't have to be that way." Furihata insisted.

Furihata watched as the gold eyes stares at him, taking his features in, examining the changes in him.

"Your hair, you grew it…someone told you its suites you?"

Furihata didn't answer, however it is true. An attendant once mentioned how it would might be a bit different if Furihata would have his hair a bit longer, but not long enough to cause fringes.

"You've grown a bit too."

Furihata tried to look away but the heterochromatic eyes till had the pinning effect on him, he couldn't look away from him.

"Who are you trying to impress? A girl? Someone…you've fallen for?"

"S-Stop it." Furihata asked as he tried to wriggle out of the vice grip of the taller male.

Akashi pursed his lips in a thin line, all those two years he tried to come in terms with the beast inside his mind. He decided to accept him as a part of him, rejecting that part of him would be ridiculous it's like the ocean deny it's waves. He thought that coming in terms with the other Akashi would able him to build a person that would be sane enough for this moment. But looking at Furihata Kouki, after those two years something inside him stirs, that strange sense of possessiveness, that massive need to be close to him yet again, that desire to be the only object of his attention.

He thought this time he would be a better man for him.

"Ah!"

Akashi's eyes widen as he heard Furihata's voice, he was thrown out of his daze and he realized he had been gripping the brunette's wrist a bit too hard.

" _Are we just bound to hurt him?"_

Akashi felt his breath caught in his throat as he heard the sad call of the red eyed Akashi inside their shared consciousness. Quickly, Akashi let go of Furihata's wrist. No, he didn't mean that, he didn't mean to hurt him again. He sat up looking at Furihata, the brunette stares back at him.

He has changed. He learned to fight with a weapon, he grew his hair, he looked a bit more matured than the last time he saw him. A lot could happen in a two years, the pressure of the council for a second prince to take in a wife could become unbearable, many women could have been presented to him, women with power and intelligence that could help the growing Kingdom of Seirin, it would make sense if he could find himself taking the tempting offer.

"Forgive…I did not realize." Akashi decided to say.

It is only logical that a prince of his age, of this kingdom would decide something such as that. As a bachelor himself, he knew the pressure the people around them would put to them, to take in a wife, a consort, a concubine, to strengthen the kingdom, the lineage and the territory. Furihata might have been preparing to see his future consort, he must be trying to impress a woman…of course, that was why he was dressing up, that was why he decided to learn sword fighting.

It make sense, now…this is his answer.

"What are you…talking about?" Furihata asked completely confused of Akashi's expression. Why is he the only sulking?

Akashi shook his head, "I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

Frowning the brunette prince sat up. This was getting tiring, he came here all of a sudden, giving him all sorts mixed signals. He isn't catching up at all, and all his questions weren't answered. Fuelled with frustration and confusion, Furihata took Akashi's arms and pulled him down before sitting on the red head's stomach before quickly holding down the red hair's arms on his side. Akashi's eyes widen at the other's boldness, but the brunette quickly brushed off to surge for the answers.

"First things first, I don't know why you are here, it's either you wish to wage a war with my brother or you simply don't care. Secondly, if you intend to break the treaty, why _only_ now? I waited two long years for a simple, _hi Kouki, you see I don't really care if you're already dead by now or what I just want to say I hated you more than I hate seaweeds._ You know what I'm currently super nervous because you might kill me right at the second I let go of your arms but at the same time I know you can actually get me off right now but you aren't and I'm more confused than scared! I don't know anymore!" Furihata paused trying to catch his breath. He stares right at Akashi's eyes they were staring at him, blankly. Furihata's hand trembled, tears started streaming his eyes again. "I wanted to be…someone…great, something bright, so that…when time comes; you won't have any other choice but to look at me. I tried becoming more than plain, m-maybe…if I'm not weak anymore, if I look better…maybe you'll be force to turn to me, to face me and then…maybe I'd hear your answers. Maybe then…I'll be worthy…of a dream like you."

Akashi's eyes widen at the brunette's words.

" _You were such a nice dream."_

He…wasn't seeing a woman, he was trying to look better for him. He could feel the warm tears of the brunette falling in his cheeks drop by drop. Of course, the red eyed Akashi chuckled inside their consciousness, what did they expect, this is Furihata Kouki they are talking about. Furihata Kouki never did anything _logical_ , Furihata Kouki is the epitome of surprise. The moment when you think he will do it, is when he will do the exact opposite of it.

" _A generic flower ceases to be one the moment you call it such."_

A generic flower ceased to be plain the moment he laid his eyes upon it, truly it was strange and peculiar to fall in love with Furihata Kouki, that today he could truly say with pride. Watching as every single tears in those eyes shed just like every single brick of his carefully stacked walls of kindness and warmth, it was like watching the earth at its simplicity and humility.

It looks majestic and…bold.

Without much effort Akashi was able to free himself from Furihata's hold, slowly he reached his hands on those tears streaked cheeks. He feels warm.

"You forced me to look at you when you stepped right into my life." Akashi said, his words and the other Akashi's synched. "Even if I didn't want to, I would always find you the most attractive sight, no art could stand comparison to you. You could never become any better than these, that would surpass logic, that's like saying that there something else darker than void. If you have become any better, any more beautiful than this I might start believing heaven exist on earth."

Akashi watched as red taints the cheeks of the brunette before him, his lips gaped attempting to voice some kind of objection but no words left his lips.

He remember the first time he saw his skin, his back marred with wounds from whipping, Akashi's other hand slowly slid down in the brunette's cheek, then his jaw and his neck. He had never been able to be this close to him, to be this bold.

"We made a treaty." Akashi started. "Your brother and I agreed to sign an agreement, we both didn't want Tetsuya to sacrifice himself to end the war instead we agreed that Teiko would pay a fixed amount of money monthly to help the families of the soldiers who died during the war, and for damages as well. I also suggested that…I would be prohibited to speak, touch or see you."

Furihata started sobbing louder, his tears started shedding uncontrollably.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I am the one who almost caused you your life. The guilt was killing _us_." Akashi explained, his eyes changed back into crimson. His expression softens. "My, _our,_ hands were painted in your blood, to see you that's…how could _we_? After what we did to you."

"I deserved that! Even perhaps worse—"

"No you don't!" Akashi answered back, "At that last moment, you knew what _we_ are, and yet…still you said you didn't regret meeting me, _us_. I was the one who always ran away, I am the one so confident that I won't need you, I am the one who was weak. You had all the rights to hate me and now you are here asking me why I left you in all those marvellous tears…you did not deserve a freak. How would someone like that deserved to be hurt? I don't deserve to see you, to feel that kindness and yet _I_ still hope that you don't think the way that _we_ do. That was why I agreed that the treaty shall end in two years, it was a wishful thinking."

Akashi waited for Furihata's answer, another exclamation, of how he was wrong, how selfish he was when he decided that however what he heard was definitely none of those—

"Can…you repeat that again?"

"It was a wis—"

"No, before that."

Akashi blinked in confusion, "I agreed that the treaty will end in two years."

Furihata's eyes widen, "T-Two years…that's today."

"Yes, today marks the second year since the end of the war and that is why I returned, just as stated in the treaty, I am here to receive your answer."

"H-How…T-That's absurd."

"What is?"

"B-But I…B-Brother, he said…he said y-you agreed not to see me anymore a-and that is part of the treaty."

"It is. That's partly correct."

"T-Two years…he didn't…" Furihata suddenly remembered, that was right, every treaty has a duration, his brother never mentioned when the end due is, he never said the exceptions and other details. "Y-You waited…two years…for this?"

Akashi nodded, "That was what I said, I wanted badly to know of your condition even if I don't know if you would still want to hear from me. From how you reacted earlier I thought you might have developed a sense of fright around me from what happened before."

"T-That's…"

"Did you not know?"

Furihata shook his head, "I-I have no idea."

"Your brother…did not inform you?"

Furihata shook his head, "P-Perhaps he didn't mean to…I-I mean I should have know there must be a duration and yet I didn't ask."

Furihata's eyes widen when he realized his words earlier, he blushed completely out of shame. He had been blaming Akashi the moment he opened his mouth, he kept exclaiming that he left him for an indefinite amount of time without trying to reach him, ask his well-being, or at least tell him of what he truly think of him when in reality he did his best, he was only trying to abide the treaty even if it hurts him, even if he wanted so bad to see him.

Furihata quickly pulled himself up and stood, bowing his head as Akashi sat up.

"I'm so sorry! I-I was so stupid, I let my mouth ran before I think, I did not listen to your reasons or tried to know the truth behind it, I blamed you f-for my misery a-and I shouldn't have done that, yes, uhm…I just…I'm…I just thought you hated me and I…just wanted…to see you."

Furihata was about to ran for the stairs when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and another hand in his cheek. Before he could mouth a protest his lips were sealed with another. He felt like time stopped right then, it was strange and but magnificent like finding a special place and knowing you belong there. The brunette closed his eyes and drowned himself in the sea that was Akashi Seijuuro.

Breaking the chaste kiss the Emperor gazed at the flushed features of the brunette, he looks as if he will begin to cry at any moment, it was so like him.

"Is that all, to see me?"

Furihata flushed darker, he lowered his head.

"You've never spoke to me that way."

"I-I'm sorry." Furihata apologized quietly his head still hanging low, trying his best to hide his face from the other, it must have look ridiculous.

"No, don't apologize. I've always wanted to hear what you really think. You were always so meek and proper, I want to see your anger, your frustration and tears, I wanted to see you in all that you are."

Furihata blushed darker, Akashi found himself smirking at the redness of the tip of the brunette's ears. He really is so innocent it was difficult to keep his hands to himself.

"Perhaps you only wanted to confirm that I do not resent you, but I have a different agenda." Furihata blinked as Akashi stepped back and reached on the pocket of his pants. With the item in his hand the Emperor took left hand of the brunette in his. "I was told that in your tradition this is how one asks this very important question."

To Furihata's surprise he found the Emperor sliding in the ring finger of his left hand a gold ring with a small stud of topaz decorating it.

"Will you become my _Empress_?"

Furihata's eyes widen, "Empress?"

"I just removed the jurisdiction on the title, whether it would be male or female, anyone who is wed to the proclaimed Emperor shall be called so."

"T-That's pretty sly."

"Creative and intelligent is what I prefer."

"Y-You're…" Furihata blushed, "You are supposed to wait for my answer before…uhm, the ring."

Akashi blinked, "Oh…is that so?"

Furihata chuckled as he found Akashi reaching to his hand again, however the brunette moved his hand away from Akashi's reach putting it behind him.

"You can't take it back."

Akashi stared at the brunette for a second before founding himself chuckling at the realization.

"You could have just answered me." Akashi said before cupping the brunette's cheek and finally sealing their vow with a kiss.

_._

_._

_._

_Knock_

_Knock_

Akashi raised an eyebrow, he smiles seeing a familiar figure standing in the door way a small but fond smile painted across the brunette's face standing there.

"It's past bed time." The brunette says quietly.

"Don't worry we're done with this book." Akashi replies as he sat straight in the small bed. The red haired man looked in his side finding the quiet little boy sitting up and looking at him expectantly. "Isn't that right, Hakuryuu?"

The little boy with scarlet hair and red eyes nodded timidly.

"Isn't that a bit too graphic to read for a child?" Furihata asked his husband as he walks towards the two. He pulled his cardigan close to his body as he tipped his head a bit to the side.

"But mama it's a great story." The little boy of seven years of age said in his very tender voice making his father laugh with pride.

Furihata couldn't help but smile fondly at the two, "Okay, but its bed time Ryuu." He said before pressing a kiss in his son's forehead.

"Good night, mama."

Furihata nods whispering good night to the boy.

Akashi stood from the side of the bed and walk behind the brunette.

"Did you like it?" Akashi asked setting the book in the boy's night stand.

Hakuryuu nods his head, "But I never found out what happened to the fifth prince and King of Seirin. Is that the end? I feel a bit sad."

Akashi smiles at the boy, "No doubt endings are hard, but then again, nothing truly ends, yes?"

Furihata smiles at the two.

"Good night." Akashi whispers to the boy as he leans to kiss thee boy's head.

As the couple walk towards the door, the little boy glances on the book lying on the night stand, with a fond smile, the title is printed in black on the hard leather cover of the book. _LION,_ it says in bold letters. The little boy closes his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep, he didn't need to read the last words beneath the title, it is a name he knows very well.

"Aren't he too young to be reading those books?"

"Let him, the worst thing we ought to do is to undermine his intelligence."

"But Sei he's just a boy."

Akashi stops midway closing the door of his son's room, a small fond smile spreading across his lips.

"Nothing really ends, does it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEND NOTESSSS, so yeah for clarification purposes basically LION is a story Akashi is reading to their son. The whole thing is just a sort of fairy tale. And Akashi and his family is actually living in the modern world while the whole book is set in an AU. So yes, the rest I leave to your imagination.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> sequel(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Shujo: Imperial Majesty  
> Heika: (used for Kings only)His Highness  
> Denka: your/his/her Highness  
> Aniue: Formal of Brother


End file.
